Seattle Grace Prep
by SeattleGracePrep
Summary: Derek and Meredith are seniors in Seattle Grace Prep High School. SGPHS is a boarding school for athletes going to the Olympics and for students that excel academically. Along the way to the Olympics there are a lot of unexpected events that occur.
1. Skating Around

Today is the day we are going to finish the last part of the short dance! I kind of can't believe it with everything going on that we are able to finish it.

Last week was pretty hectic with finals and lectures about having to really commit to skating with Coach Bryan. He's pretty intense when it comes to figure skating he wants the best and expects the best from us.

It's really cold when I walk out of my dorm, it's only 5:30 but Derek and I really want to finish the dance. I walk out of Herring Hall down to Egan Hall where Derek is waiting for me.

Derek looks up at me while I walk and smiles, "You ready for this today?" I nod "I'm not sure, it's going to be tough with two more lifts and a Triple Axel for the grand finale," he takes my hand and kisses my cheek to relax me, "We will do it,

we are the dream team after all!"

He knows I always laugh at him when he calls us that, but he's right we can do it! We get to the rink and Coach Bryan is looking over his notes with his Starbucks coffee in hand.

"Good morning are you ready for today?" We both reply and Coach tells us his game plan for us. The ending will be tricky but I'm excited to learn it.

Derek and I both take the ice and warm up for a half of hour. We skate over to Coach who is going to tell us where to go from where we ended last time. After skating for two hours and coming close to perfecting the dance we stopped to shower and get ready  
/for class. Thank god I don't have to go back to the dorm and shower and I can just do it in the gym locker room.

45 minutes later Derek and I are walking hand in hand to English Class. We sit next to Cristina, Owen, Alex, Izzie, Callie, George, Lexie, and Mark when Mrs. Bailey walks in we all stop talking and get out our textbooks.

After class I got a text from my mother saying, "Hello Meredith, I'm in town tomorrow and I would like to meet at 9:30 at the Café on West Avenue next to the Target."

I showed the text to Derek and my friends at lunch, they all agreed that I should meet with her, but that I should have someone go with me. My mother wasn't one of those warm and gooey people. She left after my father died and moved to London with her  
/boyfriend when I was just 15; now I'm 18 and I'm really unsure about seeing her again.

In the afternoon after classes Derek and I head back to the rink to skate for 2 hours until 5. We finally have perfected the short dance I only fell once, which didn't hurt too badly doing a triple salchow. At 5:15 we started to walk down to "The Blue  
/Flash," they have the best seafood and sushi.

The hostess seats us right away since it's a Monday and pretty empty. Derek holds out the chair for me and then goes and takes his seat. We both study the menu even though we both get the same thing every time, he gets the salmon and I get the red snapper.  
/After the waitress takes our order we both begin to discuss my mothers' visit tomorrow.

I told Derek how nervous I am meeting my mother, I can barely eat or think about it. "Do you want me to come with you? I can miss morning skate and classes to come with you?" I shook my head, "I think I'll be ok once I get it over with and just see her,"  
/I tell him, "I just don't understand why she comes in here like this, I hate seeing you all bent out of shape." As I was going to answer the waitress comes back with out meals. "I guess we will find out what will happen tomorrow."

We finish our meals and then get cheesecake and fruit cobbler for dessert. We split them which I love doing with Derek, I couldn't really imagine my life any other way as chessy as that seems.

-The Next Day-

I roll out of bed when I see it's 6am because I know I won't get any more sleep until I figure out why my mother is here. I went to take a shower in our conjoined bathroom trying not to wake up Cristina, or Callie. In the other room is Lexie and Izzie  
/and I didn't want to wake them either.

I take a quick shower, and get dressed in Derek's navy Polo sweater (that I have deemed mine), white jeans, brown riding boots, a scarf, and my big peacoat. By the time I was done it was only 7:15 I had a lot of time still to kill so I wrote Cristinaand  
Callie a note saying I'm out and I left.

I walked down to the Library to start a neurobiology paper that is due next week, my teacher Mr. Webber is really awesome he gives us a lot of time to do papers. We had to write about a disease that is concerned with the neurological system that can be  
/prevented. I'm still figuring out what disease I want to do so I researched that for a little while.

I couldn't stand waiting to see my mother any longer I decided to just drive around. I took my time over to the café and I got there at 8:50. I texted Derek telling him that I got there and I'm just waiting. He asked if I got any sleep and to text him  
/when she showed up.

I didn't have time to text him back because I saw my mother pulling into the parking lot in her rented BMW and knew it was go time!


	2. Unexpected Visitor

My mother pulled up right next to me in the parking lot she looked the same as she did years ago when she left, miserable and annoyed. I noticed she now wore glasses and she looked paler, I wondered if she was here because she was sick or something.

That thought was short lived because she got out of her slick black car and knocked on my window. I turned my car off, gathered my purse, and stepped outside my car. My car was a pre-owned Ford Edge that I got when I was sixteen. It is black with all  
black interior- my favorite, and I've tried to keep it looking good. My mother frowns at me and moves so I can get out of my car.

When I stepped out of my car my mother was already talking, "Good to see you're still so slow, I mean I'm not getting any younger or anything, but you know take all the time daydreaming while I wait." I immediately knew I shouldn't have come she is already  
insulting me and I just stepped out of my car. "What do you want from me, you called me so tell me what you want so that you can just leave."

She began moving towards the back door and opened it, she looked like she was digging around for something, I couldn't really see because of the tinted windows. She lifts her head back up and looks at me, then turns back and when she stands back up again  
she has a newborn baby in her hands!

"Meredith I'm just going to cut to the chase, I had twins a week ago I came back to the U.S. when I was close to having them, I don't want them, but I was too late in finding out that I couldn't abort the pregnancy. Dane doesn't want to be tied down and  
either do I, I barely raised you and your brothers your father did so I'm asking you will you be there mother or do I need to go to the adoption agency?" She proceeds to hand me over the baby.

I couldn't believe this, I guess I really am so naive I thought she maybe wanted to start a relationship with me, of course I had my head telling me other things like she wanted to take Dad's house away from me or something like that, but my heart wanted  
a fairytale I guess.

I took the baby and was surprised when I offered my finger and the little baby grasped it, it was cute, but I'm only 18! I still have my dreams that I want to pursue, I want to go to the Olympics and college to become a neurosurgeon, and then marry Derek  
(hopefully). In my dream I never imagined having twins at 18 maybe when I'm 24 but not now!

My mother starts looking at me, "Well what will it be I only have a few more minutes then I have to go," I start to tear up because my heart will win this one. "Although you have no right to put this HUGE decision on me I will take the twins because that's  
the type of person I am." She starts to talk but I'm quicker, "I need there birth certificates, because you and this Dane person will sign off to all the rights - I am not battling that out and I need information about them - are they girls, boys,  
one of each? I need facts before I take them, when were they born, how much did they weigh, were they premature?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "They were born on October 20, at 7:35 and 7:40pm, they were premature by 3 weeks, they are a girl and a boy. She weighted in at 4lbs 10ozs. And he weighted in at 4lbs exactly. I don't have names for them because I figured  
you could do that, here's there birth certificates and we already signed everything over you just need to sign it and then take it to the attorney general in your area."

I began talking to the baby whom I presumed was the little girl, I rocked her and she started to coo. She was gorgeous with light brown hair, green eyes, a tiny nose and pinchable checks. My mother was holding the little boy he had darker hair, blue eyes,  
and similar facial features, she held him out to me and I accepted him, now I had both little babies in my arms. "I'm returning the car seats and bases so you will need to get your own. I'm going to get on my way I have to get to the airport, Goodbye  
Meredith."

She got in her car and was off, now what am I suppose to do? The little boy started to get fussy so I rocked them both. There was a Target and I knew I could get car seats at least in there to drive home. After I got them I would call Derek. I walked  
into Target and asked a worker if she could help me get car seats. On her name tag it said Lisa, she looked nice and motherly, so I'm hoping she knows which car seats are the best.

"They are gorgeous how old are they, and are they preemies because they make car seats for preemies now." I looked down at them the little girl was peacefully asleep in my arm, "They are 2 weeks old, and they were premature so I'm not sure if I should  
get a preemie car seat because they will grow?" I question her. "Good thinking, well if they are over 4 pounds you can just get a regular car seat and they are a little cheaper than the preemie ones." We finally get to the car seat section, it looked  
like they had a lot so thank god I have Lisa here to direct me!

She pulled two Graco car seats out one in green and the other in a pink for me to see. They looked like they were safe on the self, but all of them looked the same. Lisa looked over at me, "I would go with these they are very safe and easy to use for  
first time mommies, if you want them I can have Greg over here set them up for you?" She smiles, "That sounds perfect, thank you so much!"

Greg comes over grabbing the car seats, putting them in the cart and walks towards the check out lines. While they held them at the front of the store Lisa walked with me and I went to get other necessities like diapers, wipers, onesies, blankets, lotions,  
and a stroller for them. When I was done she lugged everything towards the check out line where Greg was waiting. I tipped them both for being excellent sources, and I paid. They both were able to help me assemble the car seats. I put the baby girl  
in the pink one and the boy in the green one then they helped load everything in my trunk. I thanked them again and then I drove off to the dorms with my two new additions.

I called Derek from my car and told him I was on my way home and asked him if he would meet me out by my parking spot. He said that's no problem and he will see me soon. I was all of a sudden really nervous bringing the twins home, how would Derek and  
my friends react, more importantly would I have to give up my Olympic Dream?

As I pulled into SG Prep's parking lot I spotted Derek smiling and waving to me. I pulled into the spot, still incredibly nervous and got out of the car. He gave me a quick kiss, "So how was it? What did Cruella DeVille want?" I smirked, "Well we met  
in the café parking lot next to Target and she told me I had a decision either she puts the twins up for adoption or I take care of them." He looks at me sideways, "What twins? Who has twins? I'm confused start over." I took a breath and began, "Basically  
she had twins a girl and a boy on October 20, she doesn't want them either does the baby daddy so that's where I come into this she told me I can have them or she's putting them up for adoption." His face turns into an expression of disgust, "So I'm  
assuming how upset you look that the twins are in the back right?" I nodded, "I just don't understand how she thinks this is ok, dumping her kids onto you, you have made a life after she left and now she does this. Meredith I'll of course help you  
and be there for you and the twins, but damn your mother is a bitch!" I don't say anything because I'm afraid if I try I'll start to cry, Derek notices this and wraps me in a big hug.

He steps us aside and opens the door peeking his head in and looks at me, "Well it didn't help that they are adorable! What will you name them?" I laugh a little, "I haven't gotten that far yet I got car seats and a stroller and other basic stuff. I still  
need to get a crib or two I'm not sure if they sleep together or not." I start to ramble, but Derek steps in front of me and caresses my check, "Don't worry about that now let's get them a name and get them inside so they don't freeze!"

We each grab a carrier and place it in the stroller that Derek has very easily opened, I start packing blankets on top of them so they don't get cold and Derek grabs the other bags. Together we walk in to my Hall and knock on my door. Izzie answers and  
almost falls over with a surprised expression on her face, "Meredith omg! They are just adorable, but you weren't pregnant." I kind of laugh, "Iz they are now mine, my mother gave them to me." Derek explains the rest to her as I roll the stroller  
into our room.

I have no idea how I'll be staying in this room, it's already cramped as is. Derek places the bags down on the table as I grab the twins out of the car seat. Izzie takes the boy and I take the girl, "What will you name them? They need cute names to match  
how cute they are," Izzie asks. I smile as the girl coos when I smile at her, "I know Iz, I was thinking Sarah Catherine and Logan Christopher, simple unlike how their life will be right?" Derek laughs and kissed me on the check then Sarah. "That's  
totally right simple name, complicated life." He laughs as I laugh with him, "That sounds like a movie title," we all start to crack up.

After an hour of fussing over our two new roommates I tell Derek that I have to go to the store and get bottles,  
formula, and at least a pack n' play for them to sleep in. We place Sarah and Logan in the carriers and place them in the stroller and leave for Babies R Us. Derek and I load them into the car and he folds down the stroller coming around he opens my car  
door and moves around to start the car. Derek pulls out of the parking spot and grabs my hand, "Lets go shopping," he smiles.


	3. Buying Babies R Us

"I miss the days my mind would just rest quiet  
My imagination hadn't turned on me yet  
I used to let my words wax poetic  
But it melted a puddle at my feet now  
It is a calcifying crime, it's tragic  
I've turned to petrified past life baggage  
I want to disappear and just start over  
So here we are  
And I'll breathe again..."

"I love that song Derek you should have drove around so I could hear all of it." I laugh, "Maybe next time babe but we have to get all this baby stuff," he says as he parks the car. "I know it's time for more baby stuff!" We both laugh, I grab Sarah and  
he grabs Logan then we put them in the stroller. As we walk in Derek grabs a cart and we start shopping in the baby superstore.

I pick up more warm clothes for them, socks, leggings, jeans, hats, gloves, long sleeved shirts, and sweaters since it will only get colder out. We next head over to the bottle and formula section, Derek grabs a value sized container of formula and I  
grab 2 sets of 12 bottles. We walk a little further down the aisle and get burp cloths, and other little things. We go over to the middle section where the cribs and pack n' plays are and look around at all the choices.

I really have no idea what will work, I've never done this before so Derek gets a worker to come help us. "Hi I'm Mandy and you must be shopping for these little twins! They are adorable congratulations, so what are you looking for?" I was kind of startled  
by her saying congrats to us, I mean I guess this is something I have to get used to. "Thank you, we are looking for a crib or pack n' play for them I'm not sure which to get," I say, "I would get a crib if you want one that converts into a bed when  
they are done with the crib, or you could get two cribs it's really which ever you want," she states.

She shows us a few options, but I really wanted a white crib so we had to order two cribs, for now we got a pack n' play. Since we didn't get a crib today I can wait to pick out bedding for them, which is great because I can look on Pottery Barn Kids.  
Mandy walked us to the registers and we checked out. We shook her hand, thanked her and walked out with our new items.

I didn't want to go home yet and deal with getting a bigger dorm or Coach wondering were I've been. "Der I want to go some where else I don't want to go home just yet," I say, "Are you okay Mer? I have just the spot where we can go." Derek smiles. "I'm  
ok I'm just... I don't know sad, upset, confused my emotions are all over, Cruella really messed me up this time so I'm sorry Derek you have to deal with me right now," I looked back at Sarah and Logan, I wish I could see their tiny faces. Derek  
puts his hand on my knee, "Mer I'm here for you, I love you, you know that right? Anytime you need to breathe without the twins just tell me I'll take them for you, what Cruella DeVille did to you wasn't fair, but now you have two perfect babies counting  
on you."

I leaned over and kissed his check, "Thank you Babe, and I know you are here for me that's why I love you," he grabs my hand and kisses it, "Don't worry everything will be okay, the twins will be fine." As he tell me this he turns onto a dirt road, now  
I was completely lost, the trees with the fall leaves were pretty, but I had no idea where we were. "This Babe is were I think if we should buy land so we could build a house," he smiles. "Der I don't even know where we are and Sarah's getting fussy,  
I think she is hungry."

"Hold on we are almost there Sarah," Derek says, he pulls up onto a flat piece of land. It is acres of green grass over looking beautiful Seattle, Derek put the car in park and got Logan out, he makes this "O" face at Derek. I wiggled Sarah out of her  
car seat as she stares at me and makes this sucking noise, which I knew that meant she was hungry. Derek handed me Logan and he got out the feeding supplies and a blanket to sit on. We walk over to where we were overlooking the beautiful Seattle scenery  
and he spreads the blanket on the grass. I sat down with Sarah and Logan in my arms, I laid both of them on the blanket and we started to get their bottles ready.

I pick up Logan and Derek picks up Sarah and we begin feeding them. They both make this adorable sucking noise and I smile down at them. I stroke Logan's check and look over at Derek, he leans over pulling me in for a kiss, it starts out slow and grows  
into a long heated kiss, his tongue on mine as I ran my hand through his hair as my other hand is supporting Logan. I love putting my hands through Derek's dark curly mane as he kisses me; we took a quick breath and he runs his teeth over my lips  
nipping at my soft skin. Finally we pulled back when Logan spit out his bottle, Derek and I look at each other and kiss each other again, after I put Logan's bottle back in his mouth he sucks for a little longer then they both stop so we burp them.

I really enjoyed just sitting together playing with Logan and Sarah they were funny babies. They both made different faces when you tickle them or when you play peek-a-boo which was really adorable! After about an hour relaxing we gathered all our stuff  
and put the babies in the car and headed home.

Cristina met us at my parking spot, she was smiling and making a face that I couldn't read, but I'm assuming she heard that I'm a mommy. We got out of the car and she smiles, "Welcome home mommy, I can't believe you and McDreamy have twins, magic sperm  
I take it Shepherd?" She gave me a hug, "You don't know what magic sperm is until we have some beautiful babies," I smile and open the back door, "Cristina I'd like you to meet Sarah Catherine and over there is Logan Christopher." I told her she looks  
down at Sarah, asleep in the carrier, "Rugrat welcome to this crazy world, hopefully your mommy and daddy will be good to you!"

We walk in to my dorm room and unpack the pack n' play for now, soon there would be two cribs, where to put them I don't have a clue. I put away the bottles and dirty ones and move stuff around to make sure they fit. "Derek it's getting late but tomorrow  
I'll have to go talk to Dean Russell about moving into a bigger dorm for me and the twins." Derek nod, "Why don't we move out to your house I mean your dad's house is only 15 mins away, it has the space with eight bedrooms, he build it for you to  
use so why don't we use it?"

Callie, George, Alex, Izzie, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, and Mark were all looking at me now, "Yeah I was thinking about doing that then Sarah and Logan can have a stable environment, and why are all of you staring at me, I know this is a crazy situation but  
stop staring!" I kinda shout. Lexie was the first one to talk, "Well Mer we all have been trying to get dorms as close to each other because I think we all are family I mean the ten of us, now twelve so you saying you have a house with that many bedrooms  
in it is kind of a relieve, we should all move in."

"Yeah Mer it would be awesome, we all could help out with kiddy duty, and food shopping," Mark laughs, as George says, "And studying together in the comfort of our home," Izzie adds, "Callie and I could cook and bake for you all and decorate the house  
for the holidays!" Alex then says, "It's a team effort we could all do something." I look over at Derek who was smiling at me, "Alright that settles that I guess we are all moving in together. I mean it would really help with Sarah and Logan when  
we leave to skate, I can't cook nor bake, but you know I can clean so that's what I'll be contributing," I laugh.

After we all discussed that for a while we get ready to go out to an Italian restaurant, I know they say friends are the family you pick, but I really hit the jackpot with my friends. They all mean the world to me and when they all say they would help  
me with the twins I got emotional because it really would help.

After waiting for 30mins for a table of twelve, we all sit down and start talking about the house and all the details. We made a list of everything we need along with a food list and a schedule that we all would keep. We all say that we should have a  
meeting every Sunday before the week starts to look over our schedules and plan everything out, like who will be home when, who will cook when, what we will need food wise throughout the week, and other things that we would have to go through weekly.

Sarah and Logan throughout the dinner are very quiet, after we get our meals cleared I take Sarah out of her carrier and Alex takes Logan out of his we all coo over them and proceed to pass them around. When they both get to me at the end I rock them  
until they are fast asleep. Izzie says I need to work on my lullabies, but I think I did okay for day one!

After we paid we all headed back to the dorms it was a ten minute walk from the restaurant so we all continued to talk about how the skating was going and how we were all worried about Mr. Webber's essay that is due next week. When we arrived at Egan  
Hall the guys all hug and kiss us goodbye, since it was past 6pm they weren't allowed in, Derek gave me a big hug and kiss and then he kisses Sarah and Logan goodnight. We all say goodnight and then we walk into out Hall.

Once we got down the hall we hug Izzie and Lexie, and Callie, Cristina, and I went into our room. I changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt for bed really quick, then I undress Sarah and get her into a pink polka dotted sleeper, then I do the same for  
Logan except his sleeper is navy stars. I put them each in the pack n' play next to my bed and kiss them goodnight. Callie was washing the make-up off her face while Cristina was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, I go in and start my routine. After  
we all came out of the bathroom Sarah starts to cry.

I walked over to pick her up so she wouldn't wake her brother, one baby crying was one thing, but two no thank you! I put a pacifier in her mouth, rocking her back and forth, singing her a lullaby and she falls back asleep in my arms. I put her down and  
crawl into my bottom bunk bed and go to sleep.

*Song at the top is Hercules by Sara Bareille


	4. Getting Organized

I checked the weather on my IPhone before I got up, it said it was a cold 42 degrees out. I'd have to bundle up the twins for skate practice. I felt bad getting them up so early at 5 in the morning, but I had to go to practice at 5:30, especially since  
I missed afternoon practice yesterday. Sarah and Logan slept fairly well last night they both cried once because they were hungry and needed a diaper change.

I finally got up, brushed my teeth, did my hair, changed into skinny jeans and a sweater and put my boots on. Then I made my bed really quick trying not to wake the twins or Callie and Cristina. I picked Sarah up first I gave her a morning kiss  
and a quick diaper change so she didn't get cold, she only whimpered a little bit because of the cold. I changed her into white leggings, a navy dress, and a pink bow. I then placed her down onto my bed so I could get Logan dressed. I put him in khaki  
pants with a navy sweater so they would match and navy socks. I carried Logan and Sarah over to were there coats were then I put them on them, then I placed them in there carriers, I strapped them in and put them in the stroller. I put two blankets  
on each of them and by that time they were already asleep again.

I grabbed my winter puffer coat from the closet, purse, school bag, diaper bag, and my skating stuff and then finally we could leave. I was sweating with the heat on in the hallway because I was carrying so many things. We took the elevator down to the  
lobby, Jane the security guard who never noticed anything except when something was wrong looked up when I passed and then looked back at her newspaper. I buzzed myself out with my key card and then we left for the rink.

I was finally able to navigate the stroller out into the blistering cold and began our little walk to Reagan Hall where Derek was surely waiting for us. I looked down at Sarah and Logan's little faces, Sarah was staring up at me while Logan was still  
sound asleep. He had his fist curled under his chin it was so cute to see while he slept. "Sweet Pea we are almost there, then you can get a bottle and go to sleep like Logan," Sarah just kept staring up at me I guess she liked my voice.

Derek I could finally see as we walked over to him. He was dressed in jeans and a hunter green sweater, he smiled at me and then started to walk over to me. "Good morning Babe, how was the night with the twins?" Derek asked, he reached down and kissed  
Sarah's head, then he grabbed the bags off my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the lips. "It was actually okay, they woke up each once, Sarah woke up around 2:30 for a feeding and a diaper change so then I feed and diapered both of them, and Logan started  
to cry at 4 so I got them both up and did the same thing, it wasn't so bad, I mean I'm tired, but they seem to be doing good." I said "Well that's good that they were good to you, I was thinking tonight we should go out to your house and see what  
we need you know before we all move in." He said as we arrived at the skating rink. "Okay that sounds good."

"Good morning everybody, are we ready to get this dance perfect? I see we have two new members to the team, Meredith they can stay by me during practices, so go get changed, then we will eat and get on are way." Coach said, I headed towards the woman's  
locker room to change into my skating attire with the twins in tow. I got changed quickly, and pulled Sarah out of the carrier since she still was awake. I rocked her around and kissed her some more, "I love you Sarah so much more than anything in  
this world," she made a smiley face at me so I guess those words were funny to her. I left all the bags in the locker room except the diaper bag and my skates, then we went to where the tables are outside of the locker room.

Derek and Coach were already discussing things while Derek ate, when I sat down with Sarah in my arms Coach placed eggs, an english muffin, fruit, and pasta in front of me to eat. I leaned over and started to get the bottle supplies out to feed them as  
I would eat. I put the bottle near Sarah's mouth and she immediately started sucking on it, she placed a hand over mine as I held the bottle. I rocked the stroller with my foot as Logan slept, and I began eating with my other hand, multitasking at  
its finest right here I thought I should say!

Coach said, "We have to clean up the routine, I want that lift perfect today, same with the twizzles, and salchows. You must be synchronized, I know you both can do it because you are the best and you've done it before, so let's do it again." By this  
time Sarah was done eating and so was I, I burped her as I pulled Logan out of the carrier and kissed him to wake him up, then I began feeding him. "Coach I know we can clean the routine up today, it's definitely not the hardest routine we've had  
and we need it done for parents weekend," I said Derek grabbed Sarah from me to help me out and said, "I agree we have a couple challenging step sequences, but nothing that we can't handle we are the dream team for a reason." He said, "Well that's  
what I like to hear, so after you're done feeding and burping them I want you two to go out and show me that you're ready for parents weekend, also tomorrow we have to talk about beginning your Olympic routines, it has to be perfect just like last  
time when you won the gold!" I smiled remembering winning the gold a year ago it was the best feeling in the world!

With the end to Coach's little pep talk/ speech I finished diapering the twins and placed them back in there carrier, then I rolled the stroller down to where Coach stands. Derek and I gave each of them a kiss, after I put the ear plugs in there ears,  
and we went on the ice. I'm glad I put eat plugs in there ears because our warm up music is loud.

We skate around the rink four times to the song "Play Hard," then we skate backwards, after that we skate over to Coach. He tells us each sequences he wants to see starting with the opening sequence so we start that, we are skating this time to a mashup  
of John Newman's songs we like to try to do new music for parents weekend. The first song is "Running" then it cuts into "Love Me Again" then finally "Goodnight Goodbye," I really like the music this time because it's really energizing and fun to  
skate to.

After going over the routine until 7:30 we stop and Coach talks to us as we take our skates off, "That was a really good practice, that's what I like to see every time, tonight I will give you both a break and we will condition for 30mins then skate for  
45mins then you can be on your way out of here by 5:15," I was really excited to hear this so then we could go out to my house, "Thank you Coach that's perfect!" I smiled and I went to change with the twins.

I got changed faster than I normally would after a long hard practice, but I wanted to spend time with Sarah and Logan. "Did you miss me during practice? I think you both need a diaper change and to be fed right?" I said to them which there despise was  
a cooing sound. I laid Logan down first and changed him then Sarah, then I got all the bags together and started to feed them.

Derek knocked on the locker room door and then peeked his head in, "Are you ready to go?" He said as he walked up to the babies, "Yeah Sarah's almost done being burped then we can get going," I said while smiling down at Sarah. "Alright sounds good, I  
was thinking we should get to class early to see if we can bring the twins," he said "Yeah that sounds good," I said just as Sarah burped, I wiped her mouth and then put her in the carrier. Derek helped grab the bags as I covered them up with blankets,  
then we left.

I think the wind settled down a little bit, but it still was so cold. We fast walked over to Pierce Hall for first period, I knocked on Mrs. Bailey's door and we entered. She looked up from her desk and signaled for us to sit. "I've heard about the twins  
from the other teachers, so this is what we all have come up with for you and the babies, first off yes you can bring them to class, we obviously need you to get an education, but we can't have them being distractions, second thing, we have Ms. Parks  
as you know is our family and resource representative she has offered to watch them during your classes, if you would like she would meet you at the start of your classes and take them back to her office. The last thing as your teacher I will say  
is this: your grades better not drop because your a mother now, mothers like myself are able to multitask and I hope you can handle it, as always if you need help I'm after school for office hours," she says, "Thank you so much Mrs. Bailey I really  
appreciate that you and the other teachers will let me have them in class with me." I said to her, she then said "Now if we are having a test or teachers are using chemicals I don't want them in class, especially if your using chemicals." "Ok thank  
you, so I should be getting into class now see you in there," I said as I walked out with the twins and Derek.

Her class flew by normally it doesn't because we read and then write for half the time. Since my school is a Prep school the work is a lot harder, they are college course classes, I like that though because when we go to college we can apply as sophomores.  
My next class, anatomy with Mr. Webber we have to to another building Pulitzer Hall, which is a short walk, we walk with all our friends who are still talking about moving in. We get to Mr. Webber's class and all take our seats, I take Logan out since  
he is getting fussy and Sarah, I feed them really quick then burp Logan, Izzie takes Sarah and burps her for me. Throughout the class we were up standing around our lab tables looking at pieces of the lobes from the brain on our microscope so I was  
able to hold the twins the whole time.

After second period we have free period to work on projects, homework, or if your sport practices during that time you do that. Derek and I went to Miller Library to work on our papers for anatomy, we both got the papers done by the end of free period,  
Sarah and Logan were quiet sleeping still when we walked into our math class. During the class Sarah started to cry so I went to excuse myself to go change both of them, when I got back with them they were both smiling. Derek grabbed Logan from me  
to help me out and he caught me up on what we were learning.

The rest of the day flew by and we now were making our way to the car to drive out to my house. My friends were coming too because after we would go out to dinner. I drove since I knew were my house was Alex and Owen drove the other cars and followed  
me. When we pulled into the driveway Derek said "Home sweet home soon!" I smiled and said "Hopefully this will work out." We all got out of the cars and I made my way up to the front door with the twins in my arms, I handed the keys to Cristina who  
unlocked it and stepped in. She said "Holy crap Mer I don't remember this being that big!" "I know it's huge guys, but it will fit us all which is nice," I said, "We definitely will need to get it a paint job and maybe spruce up the hardwood floors,"  
Callie said.

We went into the kitchen, then the great room, "The great room is my favorite room in this house," I said Derek agreed and took Sarah from me when she started to point around, then she sneezed which was so cute! "I think I want to move in now," said George,  
"Yeah me too," Lexie said. "Guys lets go upstairs to the rooms," I said, everyone followed me up the steps. We first entered a medium sized room with a queen sized bed it was painted a cream color with brown furniture, Izzie said "This is my room  
I love it's simple and I can put pictures up too!" Alex said, "Alright I guess this is my room too." I nodded and then we went into the next room, finally we got to the room next to the master suite and it was perfect for the twins, it was a little  
smaller than the other rooms, but perfect for the twins. Derek then opened up the master suite and said, "Room sweet room, this perfect for us," he gave me a quick kiss, and I said "It's perfect next to the twins room, but far enough away from everyone  
else's room."

We then walked to the backyard, and Owen said, "That's a gorgeous pool, and you have a tennis court, and a play set already for the twins!" "I know it's perfect for when they grow up," Lexie squealed, I smiled and said, "Well we won't be using the pool  
any time soon, but we could if we put the dome over it, and we can play some tennis too." We all continued to talk as I said, "Let's go down to the basement, laundry's down there and so is the pool table and media area."

Everybody followed me downstairs Alex, George, Owen, and Mark all were in awe, Mark squealed like a little girl, "That TV is enormous! And the pool table!" "I know man it's awesome!" Alex said. I giggled at the guys and swung Logan around who reached  
out to touch my face, "Are you happy about the big TV?" I said to Logan. He then hit my face with his little hand, "So I take that as a no?" I laughed.

We headed out of the house all talking about how we will decorate the rooms. Now I have to figure out a room theme for Sarah and Logan. We went to the Dining Hall for a quick and easy meal. I feed Sarah and Logan was feed by Cristina! I couldn't believe  
it but she offered to feed "the rugrat" as she called him. After we walked over to the park since it was only a little after 6. Tomorrow we had off so we all agreed to go to the store to pick out baby bedding and more furniture.

When we all were done swinging at the park with the twins we went back to the common area at the dorm to go over everything we would need tomorrow.


	5. Day Off

I was up all night Sarah and Logan wanted to be held, and cuddled, I think I slept for about an hour all together, so to say I was exhausted was an understatement. I had to get up for practice at 5, I normally put on a nice sweater and jeans so I look  
cute-and alive, but today I was too tired to do anything, I grabbed Derek's sweatshirt that I took a while ago when he left it here and put that on along with my jeans. I made my bed real quick, brushed my teeth, did my hair then came back out and  
got Logan out of the pack n' play. He started to cry when I opened his diaper to change him so I gave him his teddy bear that he enjoys, then I changed his clothes into a brown bunting suit so he would be warm. On my weather app it said it would be  
a high of 30 so I was dressing them warm. I then placed Logan on my bed so that I could get Sarah out of the pack n' play. I started to change her as she started to cry, "It's okay Sar I'm almost done baby girl," I sang to her as I finished up changing  
her diaper, I then got her into her white bunting suit to match Logan. I put little mittens on them and placed then in the stroller, I put my big coat on, picked up all the bags, except my school bag because we didn't have any school today, and began  
lugging everything towards the door. I pushed the twins out first then I shut the door softly hoping to not wake Callie or Cristina.

I looked at my watch it was only 5:17, so I knew we would be on time for practice. As I started walking down the hall to get the elevator Logan started to cry, "Logan we are almost there buddy," I said as calm as I could be, we got into the elevator and  
I took him out of the carrier. I rocked him back and forth and he settled down, the elevator dinged so I put him back in the carrier and walked out of the elevator down the hall and out into the freezing cold.

This time I power walked over to Reagan Hall where Der would be waiting for us. I got there in under 4 minutes, new record for me! "Hey babe you look exhausted, but beautiful," he said I then smirked "Well they didn't feel the need to sleep they were  
up all night, I lost count of how many times they woke up, I'm surprised Callie and especially Cristina didn't wake up, I think all together I got an hour of sleep, so yeah I'm exhausted, and my foot is killing me, and we have to go to Pottery Barn  
Kids today which is about two hours away, and I'm just so tired," he gave me a warm hug when I finished rambling. "Mer when we are done practice lets go back to my dorm Mark and Alex are out early today so you can sleep I'll take the twins for a car  
ride to the store, and about your foot, we can schedule an appointment with the wellness clinic or we can go to the hospital whatever you want to do," he said.

We arrived at the rink but before we were inside the double doors Derek pulled me in for a kiss, my hands went to his hair as I let go of the stroller, his hands were in my hair and on my back, he opened his mouth for more access as our tongues meshed  
together as one. I pulled back for a second to catch my breath, then we went back to kissing, by the time we both pulled away I was suddenly very hot in the cold weather, Derek pulled me into a hug and then kissed my forehead and cheek and said, "You  
will be okay, I love you and I'm glad you said something about not getting any sleep, now I can help you, and when we move into the house I will help you at night," he said. I nodded, "We should probably get into the rink Coach will think we bailed,  
and thank you Der I love you too."

Derek opened the door for me and then we walked in holding hands, "Sorry we're late Coach we had something to do before we came here," I said "It's okay just make sure you're on time, you're only a minute late so I won't hold it against you, okay so moving  
on lets eat and chat about starting the Olympic routine shall we," Coach said as we followed his to the tables to eat. I got the bottles all ready so I starting eating my breakfast and feeding Sarah first. Coach started talking, then he reached over  
to take Logan out so he could feed him, I thanked him and he continued on, "So I think we should have this time three major lifts, triple salchows, and more challenging footwork." We both nodded and Derek said, "I like that, we should do a challenging  
routine filled with lifts, step work, and jumps, so the judges will be entertained," "What will our music be this time?" I asked. "Mira and I thought a medley of Pink Floyd, it's fun, yet serious, and it can be paired with a lot of elements," Coach  
said. He ended his talk and we got up to get changed.

Ten minutes later we emerged ready to start practice, we warmed up for a half hour then began with the lifts. We worked on them for the rest of practice getting down two of the three lifts. We ended practice fast skating around the rink ten times, then  
we stopped to get changed. I changed slower today because I was so tired and my foot still hurt, I didn't notice Derek coming in and holding Sarah until I turned around to grab Logan who was crying. I jumped when I saw him, "You scared the crap out  
of me!" He laughed as he stood up with Sarah, "Are you ready now to go sleep?" I nodded and we walked out of the rink.

We walked back to Reagan Hall, it was less windy out now which was nice, but still very cold. I hurried pass Derek as he opened the door for us and pulled the stroller through the door. We got up to Derek's dorm on the fourth floor number 412, and I immediately  
took my shoes off and nose dived into his warm bed. Derek laughed at me, "Stop laughing at me I'm exhausted, you try practicing for hours on no sleep!" I said, he then removed the twins from the carriers, placed them on the bed, and got out there  
bottles. I feed Logan and then burped him while Derek did the same for Sarah, I gave Logan and Sarah a quick kiss, then Derek and he said, "We will be back around noon so rest up," he kissed me again and left.

I got under his blankets and cuddled up to his extra pillow it smelled just like him. I fell asleep within ten minutes of just laying there, then I woke up with the worst pain in my foot, it was like a shooting pain running up my leg. I bit down on my  
lip to prevent me from screaming it hurt that bad, I looked at the clock to try and distract myself it read 11:08. I didn't want to worry Derek so I didn't call him, instead I opened his draw and looked for some pain killers. I knew I wouldn't be  
able to go to sleep until this pain subsided, I took three pills when I got them then I laid down and waited for them to work. I started to think what could be the reason for my pain, my ankle area had a small lump-like when you bang your head, and  
it hurt when I touched it, now combined with this shooting pain it was becoming really annoying.

I worried, for the rest of the time I looked online what it could be and read some scary articles. Derek then opened the door just as the pain was coming back, I was biting my lip harder this time because it really hurt, "What's wrong Mer you're all flushed  
and you're biting your lip," I let up on my lip and said, "My foot really hurts, so far I've had shooting pain from my foot up to my leg, it hurts when you touch it, and it looks like I have a bump," I said as my voice quivered, "I'm worried and scared  
it really hurts, I took 3 pain killers and it did nothing," I started to cry. Derek moved the stroller in the room more and came up to the bed and hugged me, "Why don't we go to the hospital, they can run all the tests so then we can know what is  
going on, you're obviously in a lot of pain and I don't like seeing you this way." He moved me toward the edge of the bed and I leaned on his shoulder, "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared," I cried, "Why don't we just go over to the hospital,  
I'll drop the twins off with Ms. Parks then we can go." I nodded my head, "Fine as long as they will be okay."

I got dressed and I waited for Derek to come back from Ms. Parks office. He came rushing in the room less than 15 minutes later and asked, "Are you ready to go? I called Cristina and told her what's going on she said after practice she will pick Sarah  
and Logan up." "Okay that's good," I said as I leaned on Derek to get to the car. He set me in the car, I buckled up and then we were on our way to University of Washington hospital. I squeezed Derek's hand as he drove, he looked at me and said, "Everything  
will be okay, and no matter what happens I will be with you." I cried out because the pain was so bad and said, "I hope so."

We finally arrived at the ER, Derek grabbed a wheelchair for me and wheeled me in, I checked in and then we had to wait. I kept squeezing his hand, finally a short perky woman said "Meredith Grey," and we headed back. They took my temperature, blood pressure,  
and weight, then they asked what is going on. I gave her the story and she moved us into a private room, still in the ER, she asked me to change into the gown and wait until the nurse came in to take me down to get X-Rays. Derek put on the TV to try  
and distract me from the pain, he then laid on the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me so I was leaning into his chest. He kissed my head and rubbed my back as I tried to breath through the pain.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and said, "I'm Amber I'll be your nurse, I'm here to take you down for X-Rays on your leg and foot," she helped me get into the wheelchair, I gave Derek a quick kiss, and then she wheeled me down to X-Rays. The technician  
moved my foot all different ways which really hurt, finally after she was done putting me through hell Amber came in to help me into the wheelchair. "Once we get your X-Rays read a doctor will meet with you, until then I can give you a pain killer  
for the pain if you'd like," I nodded and said, "That would be great," by this time we were back in my room. Derek was laying on the bed watching "House Hunters," "How did it go?" he got up and helped me into the bed, "Good I think, the woman turned  
my foot all different ways so that didn't feel great."

Amber reemerged with an IV that would help with the pain. I don't mind needles that much, but Derek grabbed my hand to squeeze just in case. I thanked Amber and we waited for the pain meds to kick in, while we waited, we watched more "House Hunters,"  
then I'd ever care to see, I now knew everybody wanted "Charm" to there house and an open floor plan. I felt like I could be a realtor now. "Derek is there anything else on TV besides house hunting?" I asked, he laughed and said, "Why are you getting  
sick of the charm?" He began flipping the channel, finally we found a show we both enjoy "Modern Family."

The medicine kicked in about an hour after she injected the IV, when we flipped onto "Modern Family," the doctor came in. "Hello Meredith, I'm Doctor Corey, I've read your chart and I've seen your X-Rays, your X-Rays show a medium sized mass, roughly  
the size of a kiwi, I'd like to get a history from you along with a blood test, and a MRI with contrast and without it, Do you have any questions?" He said, "Is the mass cancerous, I know you can't say for sure right now, but what are your thoughts?"  
I asked, Derek then said, "What is causing her this pain, I mean if it's a tumor, even if it's cancerous why is she in pain?" Dr. Corey then said, "I can't say for certain if it's cancerous or not, but what I can say is that it's small for cancer  
if it is, and for why it hurts well we don't know, it's like when someone scrapes you for one person it hurts, and the other it doesn't hurt, now that's not saying that there isn't a reason for the pain, but we have to get a better picture of what  
we are dealing with to answer that, that's why I've ordered all these tests." We thank him and he leaves, "I didn't except that at all, I don't know what I expected, but definitely not cancer," Derek shakes his head, "I would have never thought that  
either babe."

Later that evening Derek's phone goes off it's his mother calling she's in town and wants to visit. He tells her what has happened in this crazy week and she tells him she will be right over at the hospital, well that's what I heard anyway. When Derek  
gets off the phone he says, "She's worried about you and the twins, she's offered to take the twins back to her house until you feel better but I said she's to talk to you," I look at him and say "I love your mom she always worries, and when she comes  
here I'll tell her she can take them until I'm better, but I want them back," I laughed. Derek gets a text asking what room numbed I am because I've been admitted and moved to a private room upstairs. He texts her back, then kisses me and says he'll  
be back as he walks down the hall to go greet her at the elevators.

Carolyn enters first followed by Derek and his sister Amy, she immediately gives me a big hug and kiss then sits down and says, "Who in the world drops twins off with their daughter and leaves? I don't know how you have been doing this all Mer its a tough  
job and you've had to juggle school, skating, and the twins, and my gosh on top of that your foot honey, but don't worry I'll be here for as long as you need me, it doesn't matter what happens we are your family." I smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs.  
Shepherd, the first day was tough I had no idea what to do with them, last night they were up the whole night and my foot has been hurting me, but today it just got so much worse that it actually scared me." Amy then said, "Geez Mer this week is shit  
for you," I laughed at Amy she can always laugh even in crappy situations. We continued to talk about school, skating, Sarah and Logan, and other things, then finally Amber came back to wheel me down for the MRI.

The MRI was so boring, the machine is so loud and it shakes which was starting to get me nauseous. It's also a very long test, a nurse appeared 45 minutes into it and stuck the needle with contrast into my vein. She had to stick it in my hand because  
I don't have the best veins, then she told me not to move and continued with the MRI. When she finally came in again she said, "We are all done, Amber will take you back to your room," I thanked her and we were on are way. Amber stopped pushing my  
wheelchair and turned into a lab room, she then pushed me in and asked for my arm so she could take blood. I was happy when she only had to stick me twice because I felt my veins weren't being cooperative with me.

After drawing my blood she took me back to my room where the Shepherd's were watching "Family Feud," Amber said she was going to give me another dose of the pain killers and hopefully that would help me sleep a little. After she gave me the dose I felt  
a little better once it kicked in, but the pain was still there. I was tired and worn out from everything today, I looked over at the clock it was only 6:24, I decided I'd try to sleep, Derek was laying in the bed with me so I curled up around him  
and fell asleep as they continued to watch the show.


	6. IV's

This is a very short update! 

* * *

I woke up a little before 9pm to see Derek was cuddled up to me sound asleep. We were tangled together with the extra blanket that Derek must have put on us. His mom and Amy were sleeping on the couch and chair, I felt bad because it looked uncomfortable.  
The TV was off and through the window I could see street lights on and cars zooming by. I tried to move my right foot, the one that was causing all this pain, but it hurt too much. I pressed the call button to see if I could get another dose of the  
pain killers, Amber soon came rushing in, "You're awake, how do you feel? X-Rays were backed up so Doctor Corey will speak to you tomorrow." I truly felt horrible my stomach hurt, my leg was tingling with shooting pain, and my foot was numb, but I  
said, "Okay, I just want to hear what's wrong with me and do you think I can get more pain medicine?" She nodded her head as she wheeled in the computer to unlock another dose, then she scanned my hospital bracelet and put the medicine in my IV.

Amber then said, "You're dehydrated, and your white counts are pretty high, so I want to start you on two more IV's," I gave her my arm and she found another two veins to insert the IV's. She got both IV's in on the first try, she then said, "I hope you  
feel better in a little bit, and I hope we find out what's wrong." I rolled over to face Derek and snuggled more into his chest and feel asleep again.

When I woke up in the morning I heard Derek talking to someone, not his mom or sister. I opened my eyes fully and saw Doctor Corey standing at the head of my bed. Derek was sitting in the chair by my side holding my hand, and his sister and mom were by  
the window, Amy sitting and Carolyn standing. "Good morning Meredith, I wanted to come in and give you your results, and what they mean," Dr. Corey said, Derek leaned into me and gave me a kiss, "Okay," I nodded and kissed Derek back.

Doctor Corey began, "With all your blood work, scans, exam, and symptoms I see a tumor, I can't say for sure if it's cancerous yet, I'd have to do a biopsy and we'd have to get a PET scan too. I don't want you to worry just yet though, you do have elevated  
white counts though, which is worrisome." I looked from Derek to his mom, they both looked devastated, so I started to cry. Derek wiped my tears away and kissed me, "When can we do the biopsy and PET scan so we can find out what this mystery is?"  
He asked and then I said, "What are the chances that it is cancer, and what type?" I asked, Doctor Corey replied, "I'd like to do the biopsy today, I've already scheduled it for 11:30 today, as for the PET scan well we wouldn't do it until we come  
back with the biopsy results. The chances of it being cancer is pretty even with it not being cancer, but don't think cancer equals death, because it doesn't, the type of cancer you could have is a sarcoma, people have a high survival rate, but again  
it could be nothing simply an infection."

Derek took my hand and kissed it, I nodded in reply to Doctor Corey, he then excused himself and left. I started to cry as soon as he walked through the doors between sobs I said, "What am I going to do, I have Sarah and Logan to take care of, all I want  
is to see them, but I'm stuck here worried about having cancer." Derek climbed onto my bed and wrapped me into a hug, Carolyn came over to me and rubbed my back saying, "It's going to be okay, we will be with you every step, if you want I can relive  
Cristina and bring the twins here for you to see them, then I'll take them back to my house I have a crib and all of the baby things." I thanked her after getting my emotions under control and Amy and her left to bring the twins back.

Before I knew it Amber was rolling me down for the biopsy, Derek asked to sit by my head during the procedure since it was just a little one and I'd be awake, the surgeon who was doing it okayed him. So he put scrubs on and joined me in the OR, he looked  
pretty handsome in those navy scrubs with the scrub cap, I reached up for his hand and kissed it then I reached up for his neck and brought his lips to mine before they started,"I love you," I said, he kissed me back and put his hands through my hair,  
"I love you more than this world," he said. Doctor Everett, the surgeon doing the biopsy, walked in and said are we ready to go? "Yes, all set," I said, she then told me to focus on Derek, he kissed my lips again, as I placed my fingers in his hair,  
I alway loved his dark curly hair. I felt a needle enter my foot, then I soon couldn't feel anything. Derek took my hand and said, "It's okay I'm right here for you, I'm not ever leaving you," I smiled up at him and kissed him again, "Thank you Babe,  
I love you."

Within twenty minutes the procedure was done, Derek held my hand as they wheeled me up to my room. When we got there Carolyn, Amy, Cristina, Izzie, and Alex were waiting, Izzie and Amy were holding the twins. "Awww there's my munchkins I've missed them  
so much!" I said as I started to tear up again. Izzie placed Sarah in my arms and I started to cry harder when she reached up and grabbed my finger, "Hi baby girl, I've missed you so much," I said as I kissed her. "How do you feel?" Asked Izzie as  
Amy then placed Logan in my other arms, I leaned down and nuzzled my lips again Logan's head giving him a kiss, I then took his little hand and kissed it as he looked up at me. "I feel okay, my foot hurts so badly, and my stomach, but other than that  
I'm okay, I'm so glad you guys are here, I've missed you," I said, "Mer I think it's the first time we've been apart, well for a day," Alex laughed as he gave me a hug and a kiss, "Aww Mer loves us," said Cristina, after she gave me a hug. "We've  
missed you too, but we had the twins to take care of, and let's just say Callie is not happy with not getting any sleep!" Izzie said as she gave me a hug, I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know them sleeping is a bare, I have to train them," I laughed.

Doctor Corey and another doctor came walking in, we all stopped talking and looked at them. "Hello Meredith, Derek, and family, I'd like you to meet my colleague Doctor Morgan, your biopsy along with everything else showed… 


	7. Cancer?

"Doctor Morgan is our oncologist, we have him here because we found a small Synovial sarcoma. This tumor grows at a slow rate like yours did, but they sometimes if they are big enough require amputation, now for you I don't think that will happen, so  
that's the good news, I also believe when our orthopedic cancer surgeon Doctor Hunter comes in here, he will tell you that he can remove the tumor." I couldn't believe what he was saying, I was so sad and a 1000 other emotions so, I looked down at  
the twins and kissed there tiny heads to try to calm myself.

"Will I need to do chemotherapy or radiation?" I asked, I really didn't want to lose my hair or foot, so no chemo would be good. "It's hard to say now, if like I said Doctor Hunter gets all of the tumor with clean margins then we wouldn't have to do chemo,  
if he can't get most of it, I'd want to do a combination of both radiation and chemotherapy, but I do believe he will be able to get it," Doctor Everett said. We didn't have any more questions just yet, so they gave us there number and left.

I felt an emptiness in my heart when they left, I was so devastated that I've been diagnosed with cancer. I knew it would be a long road ahead because I went through it when my father had cancer and died from it after fighting for five long years. I certainly  
didn't want the same thing to happen to me, I still had a lot of living to do. Sarah's cries brought me back to reality, I held her close to my chest and cried with her, I then asked, "Derek can you get me a bottle please?" He got up, went in the  
diaper bag, and grabbed two bottles one for Sarah and one for Logan.

"Mer we all are here for you and the twins, any doctors appointments that you have we all can go to, and about the house I know you wanted to search for furniture for the twins, we can bring you your laptop and you can order it and we'll set it up," Izzie  
said. I nodded and caressed Sarah's check, "Okay that sounds good since I don't know when I'll be getting out of here."

Everyone then grouped around me and told me how everything would be okay. They then left with Sarah and Logan and Derek and I were left alone. I got up from the bed and sat on Derek's lap, "Do you think I'll really make it? I wanted the whole damn thing  
with you, marriage, a big house, babies, and to be a doctor, I just can't believe that I have cancer," I cried to Derek as he held me and rocked me in his embrace. "Babe we will get to do everything, I'd love to propose to you now and start having  
babies, but that won't help anything, I love you and I'll be here for everything," he assured me.

Doctor Hunter the orthopedic surgeon who would be cutting the cancer out of me knocked on the door and entered, "Hello Meredith, (he then motioned to Derek, Derek then introduced himself), Derek, it's always my honor to say it's not so nice to meet you  
under these circumstances, but we are here with a common goal and that is to get you cancer free. I have had a look at your scans, and I can say with a high certainty that I should be able to get most if not all of the tumor out, now with that being  
said if I go in there and see that I can't get about 75% of the cancer out we will end up having to do chemo too. I think now though as long as you're comfortable that everything is ok. Finally, I liked to schedule the surgery as fast as possible,  
I know you are a figure skater and would probably like to get back to that, so if tomorrow is good I'd like to operate at 9am."

Derek and I looked at each other and I said, "I just want the cancer to be out of me, the faster the better so I can get back to my normal self," Doctor Hunter nodded and said, "That's what I'm hoping to do, the scan shows the cancer isn't intertwined  
in any nerves so it should be a clean cut, as long as your not in any pain I'd expect you back on the ice by next week." I smiled and Derek took my hand, "What are the risks of this surgery?" Derek asked, "They are, loss of feeling in all or part  
of your foot and leg, a tingling sensation, amputation if we see more cancer, which I don't suspect will happen, and or death by bleeding out," Doctor Hunter stated.

We didn't have any more questions so he said he would see me bright and early tomorrow morning before the doctors prepped me for surgery. For the remainder of the day Derek and I did school work, watched TV, cuddled, slept, or just talked.

I called my 4 brothers after lunch to tell them what was going on. I talked to my oldest brother Chris first, he told me he will be catching the first plane and was packing and crying as we talked. My other brother Matt told me he would be flying in to  
help me and the twins. Then my twin brothers I called after Matt, Jason and Chase, they live together in Washington so they just put me on speaker. Jason said he will be flying out tonight and he can't wait to see me and the twins, Chase on the other  
hand had back to back meetings so he said he will be flying in tomorrow night.

All in all I love my brothers, Chris is just my favorite because he always stuck up for me when Mom would yell at me. He was always a shoulder to cry on, and he is now a pediatric surgeon, so he has helped me steer me in the direction of becoming a surgeon.  
He also always cared about me when I was younger and left alone he would come home from college and take me out to the zoo, or to the skating rink. My other brothers Matt, Chase, and Jason were awesome too, but they always treated me like a baby even  
now when I'm 18.

Matt is a cut throat attorney, he only covers huge cases, he like myself likes to live the good life driving only new cars and wearing designer clothes that his model wife Anna has picked out for him.

Chase is a businessman owning his own computer company he sells hardware and software to all the big names of department stores and hospitals. He's done amazing and has worked so hard to get where he is, his girlfriend Megan is the top editor of a cooking  
magazine.

Finally there is Jason, he was always the rebel in the family, not wanting to go to college for anything but baseball, he is now the Washington Nationals pitching coach. My brother played profession for about 5 years, but then after one botched surgery  
he retired. It totally killed his spirit, but when the Nationals needed a coach he ran to it. He is also the player and doesn't ever have a serious girlfriend.

I told Derek that they are were flying in to see me, "I'm kind of excited I mean I know they would be flying in anyway soon for Thanksgiving, but it's nice to see them," I said Derek agreed, "I can't wait to see them either, my sisters are flying in too,  
and they all said they are bringing gifts for the twins." I love how much everyone loves and truly cares for me and the twins. "I can't wait to see Nancy, Sam, and Kath, and Amy I already saw, but I can't wait to see her again either, they will probably  
spent a fortune on gifts!" I said to Derek even though I truly loved and appreciated there kindness.

It was starting to get dark, and I was suddenly really tired and anxious. I kept thinking about if the surgery would be okay. Before we feel asleep Derek and I prayed that everything would go perfectly. We kissed goodnight and spooned one another, hopefully  
everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

***** Sorry for the shortish update:/ next chapter will be about the surgery and all the family arriving:)


	8. Surgery Time

When I woke up my stomach was in knots, I'm so nervous for today. Derek hugged me tighter to his body when he heard I was awake. He pressed a soft kiss to my check. My brothers all arrived last night except Chase who is coming today. Derek's sisters were  
all here too along with his mom, and our friends. It was a packed room to say the least, so Derek and I pulled away from the kiss.

Chris last night was the first to arrive he started to cry when he saw all the IV's I'm hooked up to. He gave me a big hug and said he wants to talk to the surgeon because he has questions too.

After he arrived slowly, but surely everyone else started to arrive. The nurses were awesome bringing more chairs in and blankets for everyone to sleep with.

Doctor Hunter came in and had his interns prep me for the surgery. He asked me a couple questions and then my family and friends started to ask questions, while I was being prepped. Soon after they got there questions answered I was being rolled down  
into the OR.

Izzie, Callie, George, Alex, Cristina, Owen, Mark, and Lexie all hugged and kissed me first then they moved to the back so other people can wish me luck. Then Derek's Mom and sisters Kathleen, Nancy, Sam, and Amy hugged me and wished me luck. My brothers  
Chris, Matt, and Jason all kissed me and said I will do great, then Derek placed Sarah and Logan on me lap and I gave them a big kiss. Lastly when everybody started to walk to the waiting room Derek gave me a kiss, it was filled with passion, he then  
pulled back and gave me a big hug and said, "I love you so much Mer, and if you die I'll kill you, I'll see you later babe," and I reached up and pulled his lips onto mine one last time. "I love you too babe, I'm not going anywhere." He then took  
Sarah and Logan and waited until I turned the corner then he went to the waiting room.

Next thing I knew was I was being asked a bunch of questions, like my birthday, and which foot they were operating on me. I got the chills in the cold sterile OR and the scrub nurses placed a warm thick blanket on me. Then the anesthesiologist asked me  
to count back from 20.

-Derek's POV-  
I walked to the waiting room where everybody was, it sounded and looked like a big party, although this wasn't much of a party. They said the surgery would be 3-4 hours long so that puts us at 12-1 when we would see Mer.

I sat down next to Mark and my sister Amy, Izzie handed me Sarah to hold. "She's going to be okay she's very strong she is taking care of twins, she can definitely beat cancers ass," Amy said to me, "I know I just wish she didn't have to go through this,  
it's horrible, she loves to skate and I just can't imagine her not skating, if the tumor is that bad, I mean she would be so devastated." I watched Sarah as she slept in my arms as I rocked her, nothing has fazed her yet, nobody has hurt her yet,  
and I wish that nothing does happen to her like cancer. "The doctor sounded pretty positive Derek so now we just have to wait it out," Mark said.

We all decided to share stories about Meredith to lighten the mood. Chris went first, "I remember when she was about 6 my father and I went shopping for a dress for her upcoming Birthday, we went to this Boutique on Fawn Avenue anyway we walk in and her  
face just lights up, she was going on and on about what dress she wants like she's a 20 year old with such opinions then we walk in and she stops talking and goes "This place is Magical!" It was hysterical I don't think I have ever laughed so much  
in my life. My father who never laughs had veins popping it was just so funny to hear her stop talking and then say such words. We walked out of there after two hours of her trying dress after dress on and finally she settled on a red one."

We went around the room when it got to Alex though, Doctor Hunter came in, I didn't even notice the time, but it was 1:46 in the afternoon now. "Hello everyone, this place looks like a party! I'm jealous of all of you, (he smiled and we all laughed) I  
just wanted to come in here right away and tell you she did great, I got all of the tumor with clean margins, so she won't have to undergo chemo or radiation in my opinion, now Doctor Morgan may want to do a round of radiation to just make sure, but  
as of now from what I saw Meredith Is cancer free!"

We all got up and started clapping and hugging each other, we were screaming "Cancer Free!" I then got up with tears in my eyes and hugged him I've never been happier, "Thank you so much Doctor," I said, then Chris came up and said "Thank you so much  
for saving my little sister," Doctor Hunter kept saying your welcome and stuff like it's my job, but we were all still hugging each other with joyful tears in our eyes.

"When can we see her?" I asked after hugging Izzie and Cristina, I still had Sarah in my arms she was awake now pointing her finger up at me. "Four of you at a time can come in her room, but I can show you the way and then you can split up, we just don't  
want her to become overwhelmed, once you all have seen her you all can go in there," he said, and then he told us to follow him.

I went in first with the twins, Meredith was hooked up to oxygen and had a few other IV's in her arm, but other than that she looked pretty good. I sat right next to her and took her hand and kissed it, "Meredith I love you, you're cancer free now Doctor  
Hunter did an excellent job and so did you," her eyes started to half open and I reached down and kissed her forehead, "Derek," she croaked out, "Mer it's me, and I have Sarah and Logan here too," she looked at me and smiled and said, "Can you get  
me water my throat is dry."

I laughed and got up and filled her cup, she drank the water and then said, "Can I hold the babies?" I put them in her arms and she leaned her head up to kiss me, her tongue entered my mouth and our tongues began to move in a dance, I brought my hand  
to her messy hair and her check, then I nipped her lip with my teeth, and we finally pulled away for air. We then rested our foreheads together and I kissed her again first on her check, then her forehead, and then finally her lips, again we pulled  
away when the need for oxygen became too great.

"How is the pain Babe? Can you even feel your foot?" I asked, "My foot feels fine for now the painkillers haven't worn off yet, I'm just nauseous from the anesthesia, I was so sick when they brought me down here, I must have throw up five times, my stomach  
was contracting so badly I was in so much pain, I still am, but the nurse gave me something for now," she said. "Babe that's horrible are you allergic to anesthesia? How is the stomach pain now?" I asked. "They said I probably am, but there is nothing  
they can do now, it hurts right here (as she pointed to her stomach by her belly button) it just feels like it's contracting I have no other words to describe it. And I'm nauseous still." She looked down at Sarah and Logan and then I kissed her again,  
"Maybe we should get a nurse to check you out again," I said, she just shook her head "They said it will take time to go away."

She kissed the babies and then said, "I've missed my babies so much! Come lay with me Der, I want you next to me and to never leave my side, I love you so much." I then brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gave her a soft kiss as I laid with her,  
"I'm not going anywhere it would take a whole lot to pull me away Mer, you have my heart babe."

I then took Logan from her and held his hand while Mer lays her head on my shoulder staring at Sarah. "Everybody wants to come see you, do you want me to tell them later?" I asked her, "No tell them they can come in now."

Soon everybody started to come in hugging Meredith, and asking her questions about how she feels. I could tell she was exhausted so I took Sarah from her and said, "Go to sleep babe your eyes are closing you're exhausted, we can all go get something to  
eat," I kissed her and she kissed me back before it got to heated I pulled away, I didn't need an audience seeing me kiss my girlfriend. "I'll go to sleep then," she said as she yawned.

We all left, I put the twins in their carriers and we went down to a little restaurant across from the hospital called "Nina's Kitchen" we got pizzas, salads, pasta dishes, vegetables, and sodas for all of us to share. It was now almost 7:30, we all were  
exhausted from doing pretty much nothing.

Izzie said, "Everyone should go home tonight, Meredith is fine, Chase is flying in and should be here within an hour so everybody can come back to the house and sleep there, no need to get a hotel room we have plenty of room." Everybody was happy to hear  
that. "We can get back to the hospital and say goodnight and then leave, I few of us can go pick up Chase too then," Chris said.

After paying the bill we walked back to the hospital to see Meredith was still asleep, we didn't want to wake her so everyone left, Izzie took the twins for me and I stayed.

As soon as I sat down Meredith's eyes opened up, "Hey sleepyhead how did you sleep?" She grimaced and said, "Good, my stomach still hurts so badly, I think I'm going to throw up." She said as she held her belly and her face went white, I got up and grabbed  
her a bucket as fast as I could as she started to throw up, I rubbed her back and held her hair. Nurse Rose came in as she was still throwing up, Rose checked her temperature while she was leaning over the bucket, and her IV's then we waited until  
she would stop.

I was really worried, Rose finally rushed out and came back in with an ultrasound machine and a blood kit. Meredith finally stopped throwing up after 10 minutes and she laid back defeated and in pain, she was moaning in pain. I grabbed her sweaty hand,  
Rose took her arm and took her blood, then she took her temperature again. Rose then moved the blankets onto Meredith's legs so then she could move up her gown. She then proceed to squeeze gel on her stomach and do an ultrasound Meredith didn't even  
grimace when she put the freezing gel on her belly. "What is it you are looking for?" Will she be okay?" I asked then kissed Meredith's hand that I was holding, "I called the general surgeon down here I believe she has cholecystitis, I can tell that  
if her gallbladder is being blocked and if it is he has to do surgery to remove the bile and gallstones. That is the reason she is in such pain, she also has a fever of 101.4 and she's throwing up as you can see." Next thing I knew Meredith was asking  
for a bucket as Rose was doing the ultrasound and a tall Doctor was walking in.

Meredith started to throw up again, this time though it lasted a little under 10 minutes, then the Doctor started talking, "Hi I'm Doctor Shoemaker, I can tell you're in a lot of pain, with all of your symptoms you have cholecystitis, now I want to do  
a physical exam to make sure I'm correct, if it is cholecystitis we will need to operate and remove either the gallstones or the bile duct." I nodded since she was in so much pain she couldn't utter a word. He took the wand and began looking, while  
Meredith was breathing harder as she was in so much pain, she held onto my hand and squeezed hard, her other hand was in a fist squeezing her blanket. Rose put oxygen on her to help her breath since it was becoming labored. Doctor Shoemaker than proceed  
to wipe the gel off her stomach and then started to touch her stomach, he started right under her breast and then went down to her abdomen, by then Meredith was screaming in pain, she had tears in her eyes when he finally stopped.

"Okay Nurse Rose book the OR and say it's an emergency she can't be laying here like this, Meredith you do in fact have cholecystitis, it looked as if there is bile duct outside already, so we will be removing that as well as the gallstones. It will relieve  
the pain, you will be sore, and you can't lift or do any exercise until you come back for a follow up." He shook my hand as he talked quickly and Meredith managed to utter a meekly "Okay" I then kissed her as they were moving her already, next thing  
I knew I was sitting in the waiting room once again.

I called Cristina and told her to put me on speaker I then said to everybody once she gathered them, "Meredith was in a lot of pain and started to throw up, she was throwing up for about 10minutes straight, the nurse took her temperature and it was 101.4,  
she then took her blood and did an ultrasound, she found that Mer has cholecystitis, which is bile and gallstones blocking the tube that leads out of her galbladder. Anyway she was rushed into surgery 15 minutes ago to remove the gallstones and bile,  
the surgery is anywhere from 4-6 hours depending on what they find. The doctor, Doctor Shoemaker seemed good so they are in there now." I then heard a lot of talking, but I didn't understand what they were saying. Then Mom said, "Honey do you want  
maybe one of us to come over and sit with you it's going to be a while." I said "No Mom it's okay I'm just going to go to sleep now, the nurse said she would wake me when there is an update." We then hung up and they said tell her we love her and  
other things like that when she wakes up.

I then fell asleep on the uncomfortably hard, red couch.

-6 Hours Later -

Nurse Rose and Doctor Shoemaker walked in as I was just waking up and stretching my neck and back. "Good morning, Meredith is in recovery and we are transporting her up to her room now, she did great, there was more bile than I originally thought, but  
we got it all, there was a little infection because of the cholecystitis, so she has an IV filled with the antibiotics. She will have to continue that for ten day, I'd like to send her home in 3-4 days if I see she is ready, so then we will switch  
her over to a pill form, any questions so far? Rose can take you up to see her." I nodded and said, "Thank you so much, will she be in any pain when she wakes up?" Doctor Shoemaker said, "Only discomfort from the surgery she definitely should not  
be in any pain like she was, but we will monitor it." We then shook hands and walked towards her room.

I looked at the clock when we passed the nurses station and it read 4:25am. I ran a hand through my tousled hair and walked into Meredith's room. I leaned down and kissed her and her eyes popped open, I gave her some water and she said, "Hey, I'm so tired,  
will you sleep with me?" I smiled and climbed onto her bed as she rolled over to spoon me, "I'd love to sleep with you, how do you feel?" I asked she replied, "Okay I'm just tired, let's go to sleep, no more questions, you must be tired too," I nodded  
and kissed her hair as I nuzzled my face into her hair. We then feel asleep with my arm around her stomach and her hands on mine. I could spend my lifetime like this.


	9. Check Up

I was released last Friday after I passed all the scans and I wasn't in that much pain anymore. I thanked all the doctors and nurses when I left for helping me, they really are amazing.

Derek's mom and my brother Chris have stayed with us while I'm trying to get back to my normal self. My stomach still is sore, but my foot feels fine, I'm in a boot, and will hopefully be boot free today once I get to my doctors appointment.

I'm going to see Doctor Morgan my oncologist, he didn't say if in the hospital I would need chemotherapy or radiation, he didn't say I was cancer free either because he still wanted to check every scan.

Derek and I are going to the appointment while Alex watches the twins for us.

"Babe let's get going we have 25 minutes until your appointment," Derek shouted from the landing of the steps, "I'm coming I was just kissing Sarah and Logan they are down for there nap Alex," I said as I came down the steps slowly.

"Alright Mer, I'll check on them so don't worry about them, you guys be safe the roads are slick out there and good luck," Alex said as he hugged me, "Alright let's get on the road then, Mom, Chris, are you ready?" Derek asked as they were grabbing there  
coats, "Yup lets go!" Chris said.

I'm really nervous and I keep staring out the window and biting my lip, Derek takes my hand and says, "Mer you're going to okay, no need to worry yourself sick," I nod my head and he puts his hand on my thigh to comfort me.

We pull into the hospital parking lot and manage to get a spot not that far away. Everyone climbs out, Derek takes my gloved hand in his to help steady myself so I don't slip while Chris and Carolyn walk ahead to get in the warm waiting area. Chris holds  
the door for us and then I walk up to the receptionist, "Hello, I'm here to see Doctor Morgan, Meredith Grey," I said to her, she nodded as she typed and she then said, "Ok Doctor Morgan will be with you shortly."

I then walked over to where they were sitting and we waited making small talk about Thanksgiving coming up in less than two weeks. Finally after waiting a half hour the nurse called, "Meredith Grey you can follow me on back," I grabbed Derek's hand and  
he helped me up and we followed. Chris and Carolyn stayed behind for my privacy.

The nurse entered into an exam room and took my blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, height and weight, then she said "Doctor Morgan will be right with you." Derek took my hands and kissed them and said, "I love you no matter what happens if they  
find more cancer or if your cancer free it doesn't matter to me."

I leaned off the exam table and kissed Derek, after pulling away I whispered "I know I love you too, I just hope it's good news."

As soon as I said that Doctor Morgan and another doctor came in, "Hello how are we doing? How's the foot and stomach feeling?" He asked as he started looking at the scans on his IPad. "My foot feels fine, my stomach is still sore, like it's my abdomen  
that hurts a lot, over the counter medicine doesn't help." "Well that's great that the foot is doing good, now for your abdomen that is why I have Doctor Moss here, she's a gynecological oncologist, on your PET scan it shows a spot and I'd like Dr.  
Moss to examine you."

My face went white, my eyes filled with tears, and Derek grabbed my hand to try to comfort me, as soon as he took my hand and rubbed it I started sobbing. Derek jumped up and lifted me off the table and into his warm embrace, he then sat down in the chair  
he was on and I buried my head into his chest sobbing. "Can you give us a few minutes?" I heard Derek ask through my sobs, and then I heard "Sure take all the time you need," and they left.

In between sobs I tried to get out words, but I was too upset. "Shhh babe we haven't even heard anything it could be nothing," Derek said as he kissed my hair and rubbed my back. I tried to say, "I want babies in the future," but it came out in between  
my sobs as "Babies," Derek then held me closer to him and said, "Meredith we will have babies no matter how, but we have to find out what's wrong from the doctors."

I then eased up on crying and suddenly I had a massive headache from the crying, Derek got me tissues and kissed me again. "I'll go get the Doctors okay?" I nodded he then hugged me again and went to get them.

They both came back in, Derek sat next to me with his hands intertwined with mine, and then Dr. Morgan started talking, "I'm sorry for upsetting you I know this is terrible to be faced again with this, but I'd like to make sure." Dr. Moss then cut in,  
"I'm Alyssa Moss, and yes I'm a gynecological oncologist, you have been having pain in your abdomen and I'd like to ask you some other questions, then I'll examine you. First off, have you been feeling nauseous, or fatigue?"

"Yes I've been nauseous but I thought it was from stress and I've been tired, but I thought it's from getting up with the twins at night."

"You have twins? I have twin girls they are hard work and the fatigue comes along with the job as mommy," She smiled, "I have boy girl twins, they are four months, they are my mothers' but I will be raising them." Dr. Moss nodded, "Wow that's amazing  
I'm sure you are doing an excellent job of raising them!"

She then went on "Have you had any back pain or menstrual changes, and have you lost any weight?" She asked. "My cycles are always different so I can't say, I've had a little back pain, but it's nothing stopping me from doing the laundry. I don't think  
I've lost weight," Derek then says, "She's definitely lost weight I can tell, she doesn't eat that much, I figured that was because of stress, Sorry Babe," he says as I smirk.

"Ok these are symptoms of ovarian cancer, but not necessarily they could just be symptoms you are having because of stress. Anyway I want to examine you, so if you could change into this gown take everything off from the waist down and I'll be back."  
She said.

She then closed the door and Derek helped me hop off the table to change, "Do you want me to stay in here while you're being examined?" Derek asked, I laughed, "Yes I want you in here, all vanity is out the window if I have ovarian cancer, plus I need  
someone to hold my hand," I said as I giggled.

"Okay I'm just making sure you're comfortable, and remember I love you and we will go through this together, forever and always," he said as he folded my jeans for me. Derek helped me get on the exam table again and I said, "There is nothing comfortable  
about this so it's okay, I mean someone looking down at your parts isn't my definition of comfy," I smiled and he laughed at me. "You're too much for me babe."

Dr. Moss knocked on the door a moment later and then entered. She draped a blanket over me and then said, "Okay so first I want to do a pelvic exam and take a swab of cells, then I want to do a transvaginal ultrasound, then if need be I'll do a Fine Needle  
Aspiration to take a biopsy." I nodded and said, "Okay, let's get this moving then." She then scooted me down the table and instructed me to put my feet in the stirrups and then lay back.

She let the blanket and my gown drape over knees so I wouldn't be too cold or to exposed. Derek stood up and moved to my side and held my hand. Dr. Moss put gloves on and then sat down and said, "Okay I'm going to insert two fingers make sure you're relaxed,"  
I gripped onto Derek's hand tighter, "Okay," I said, Derek then whispered "It's okay keep looking at me, it will be over soon," he leaned down to kiss me.

I felt a lot of pressure and slightly moaned because of it, while she had her fingers in me Dr. Moss was pressing down on my abdomen. Derek rubbed my arm and put his fingers through my hair to relax me. "Okay Meredith I need you to relax a little more,  
I just need to get to your cervix and swab the cells," Dr. Moss said, "I'm trying it's just a lot of pressure on my abdomen when it hurts," I said as she pulled out a q-tip and inserted it. "You are doing great now," she told me as Derek told me to  
take deep breaths. "Okay perfect all done," she said as she placed the q-tip in a cylinder to take it to the lab.

"Now I'm just going to run this to the lab and give you a few minutes to breathe," she wrote something down with a sharpie on the cylinder and left. "Are you okay? I'm sure that wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world," Derek said, I laughed "You  
can say that again, I guess when we have children I'll be lying like this, so it could be practice," I winked and smiled at him. "Practice huh? That could be Mer, one day," Derek laughed as she came back in.

"Alright so I put a rush on the lab, so we should hear within a week for that, now I did see a lump I would say about the size of a grape, so I would like to do the ultrasound and the biopsy today." She then moved the ultrasound machine over to the end  
of the table, and put gel onto the transducer, "Now this will be cold I'm afraid," she told me. I told Derek's hand again, "Now if I have ovarian cancer, I mean I still want to have babies with Derek, will that still happen?" I asked as tears came  
out of my eyes, Derek brushed my tears away and kissed me.

"If we have to remove an ovary it will be harder to have children, but there is IVF, and all kinds of fertility treatments don't think you can't have babies, and from what I'm hearing you want to carry them am I correct?" She asked me. I nodded "Yes,  
I don't want to do adoption or surrogacy I know they are great options, but I want to have my baby safely inside of me hearing our voices."

She nodded understanding, "Well there are many medications and great options out there, so again no need to worry until you're planning to get pregnant. Now I'm going to insert this, just relax for me and we will see what comes up okay?" She said, "Okay,"  
I then wiped my tears and Derek held my hand again.

It was really cold, I shuddered at how cold it was and Derek pulled the blanket around my shoulders. "I'm sorry it's so cold Meredith, okay so right here is your uterus, it looks healthy which is great, and now here is your right ovary." She studied my  
ovary for a good ten minutes while Derek and I stared at each other. "Okay now to your left ovary," she then navigated the transducer and stayed only on this ovary shortly. She then turned the screen so we could see, "This right here is your right  
ovary, this one has the grape sized tumor on it and I'd like to biopsy it." She pulled the transducer out and then pulled the blanket down over my feet for me to rest for a second.

She again left to get the needle for the biopsy. I yawned when she left and stretched out my arms, "I'm tired Der I would fall asleep, but this stuff is uncomfortable," he kissed my nose and laughed, "I could eat you right now you look so cute and snuggled,"  
he rubbed my back as I turned on my side. "That feels good how long have we been in this room for? Chris and Carolyn must be asleep," We laughed and Derek said, "We've been in here for a little over an hour, I can text one of them for you." I shook  
my head, "It's okay," I said as Dr. Moss walked back in with the supplies and a nurse.

"This is Nicole, she will be holding the transducer inside of you as I stick the needle in okay?" Dr. Moss asked. I rolled onto my back and placed my feet back in the stirrups and nodded. They began placing the needle onto a stool and Nicole say down  
at my feet, "This will be cold," she said, I winced when she inserted it, the coldness and the uncomfortable pressure didn't mix well. Dr. Moss pulled the syringe out of the plastic sterilized bag and then moved over to between my legs, "You will  
feel pressure and a pinch, other than that it shouldn't hurt," I squeezed Derek's hand as she started to insert the needle. "I feel pressure," I moaned as Derek rubbed my arm, "Meredith look at me take some even breathes," Derek said encouraging me  
to stay calm. "Okay the needle is just going in now so here's when you will feel the pinch," I gasped in pain when I felt it, it felt way more than a pinch to me, I startled Derek I could see by his expression so I just squeezed his hand to give him  
the sign that I'm okay.

Then Dr. Moss pulled the syringe out and then slowly Nicole took the transducer out of me. "Alright all done, this will go to the lab as well and Nicole can you get me a blood kit, we will now take your blood to test for anything genetically problematic  
or anything to worry about." Dr. Moss said then Nicole left with the syringe and she said, "Now I'll leave you two, Meredith you can get dressed now."

Derek helped me up and I got dressed quickly because I was cold. He hugged me to get me warmed up and kissed my hair and forehead, "You were amazing Meredith," he said as we rocked back and forth, "Thank you for being here Derek you will never know how  
much I appreciate you." We then kissed, I finally got to run my hands through his luscious hair, he had one hand on my check and the other on my waist pulling me closer to him. He entered his tongue into my mouth and now our tongues are dancing together,  
I nibble on his lip and pulled his head down to mine because I'm on my tippy toes. He obligated and we continue kissing, we finally pull back from the heated kiss when we hear a knock. Derek kisses me on the lips again and smooths my hair as I run  
my fingers through his to tame it down. We quickly steal another kiss and say we love each other then they enter.

This time Dr. Morgan is joined with them and exams my foot, he then says, "Since your foot is doing good and healing nicely we can take the boot off, if you are going skating no more than an hour at a time take it rest Meredith." He tells me as he removes  
the boot, "Thank gosh I brought my other shoe," I said smiling, he laughed and then left after taking it off.

"Okay so Nicole will draw your blood and I'll talk to you in my office in a few minutes," Dr. Moss said and then Nicole asked for my arm. She put the rubbing alcohol swab over my vein and then inserted the needle. I looked up at Derek and he caressed  
my other hand. "Okay all done, I'll show you the way to Dr. Moss's office," she said as she bandaged me up. I then slipped from the table and we walked to her office a couple rooms down.

She greeted us with a warm smile and told us to sit. "Okay so I'm sure your heads are spinning, this all is a lot to take in, now we have to find out from pathology, but I'd say you do in fact have stage 2 ovarian cancer." She then stopped talking so  
we could breathe and collect our thoughts, Derek just whispered, "It's all going to be okay, me and you are stuck together, cancer won't hurt us okay babe," I nodded as my eyes filled with tears, "I just want to get married, and have kids with you,  
and grow old, and smelly, and die in your arms when we are 105." He wiped my tears and assured me, "We will have kids all the kids you want we will have, and we will grow very old together, and die in each other's arms."

We then looked up at Dr. Moss and she went on, "I know this is horrible news, but that's from what I have gathered pathology may come back slightly different but my course of treatment would to be remove the ovary or shrink it by chemotherapy." "Okay,"  
I said in agreement and she then finally said, "I will call you when the results are in no later than the following Friday," we didn't have any questions so we thanked her and we walked out.

Chris was on his phone and Carolyn was reading a magazine, they both popped up when we walked towards them. I immediately started to cry and Derek wrapped his arms around me walking me over to them. "Can we just get in the car and go home please," I asked  
them. "Sure lets go," Derek said as he scooped me up into his arms.

He placed me into the passenger seat and then buckled me in and shut the door. Chris and Carolyn got into the car and Derek started the ignition, then we were on our way home. Derek placed his hand on my knee as I continued to cry, Chris even was rubbing  
my shoulder to help me stop crying.

We pulled up into the garage and all got out of the car, Derek picked me up and knocked on the door, Cristina opened the door and asked, "What's wrong, what happened at the doctors?" Derek didn't answer and went over to place me down on the couch, he  
then covered me up with a blanket and sat down holding me to stop my crying.

Everyone followed into the den and sat down as I finally stopped crying, Carolyn handed me a tissue and I got up and blew my nose, then came back and sat in Derek's lap. I then said, "Well I guess it's good that everyone is here tonight because at my  
doctors appointment first off Dr. Morgan said my foot was fine that's why I'm no longer in the boot. Now Dr. Moss a gynecological oncologist was alerted by Dr. Morgan when he saw on my PET scan a spot. He wasn't sure what it was so he called her and  
she found a tumor on my right ovary, it's stage 2 ovarian cancer I have. I go back in two weeks to get the official pathology report and then at that appointment we will decide if removing my ovary or doing chemo and radiation will terminate it."  
I said all of this as I tried to hold back more tears, Derek held tightly onto my hand while I spoke and then when I finished everybody started to ask questions.

"Omg I thought you were just going in to get your boot off," Lexie said.

"I can't believe this," George whispered, "Why does all this shit happen to you?" Cristina asked.

"God Mer I am so sorry, I can call the brothers up if you'd like," Chris said.

"I just really can't believe this I'm in shock and I'm sure you're in worse shape, but my god Mer hopefully good things will come to you soon," Izzie said.

Alex then shook his head and said in disbelief, "I just saw you I watched the twins and never did I think you would come back two hours later saying this, I mean I thought it was a long appointment, but then I thought maybe you guys stopped for food or  
were showing Chris and Carolyn the ferryboats."

"Well Meredith we are all here for you,"Mark said.

"Yeah we are like your big support team," Callie said.

"Yeah," everybody shouted,

"And don't worry about school or the twins we've got them both," Owen reassured me.

"Thank you guys, I just right now am tired and sore, and in pain, I'm just emotionally drained, but I really appreciate everything everybody does just you guys being here now saying these things make me want to cry again, I love you all I know we all  
have good and bad times together, but you are my family so thank you seriously so much." I said fighting off the tears again, as now everyone was up hugging me.

"Dear I know I haven't known you long enough at all but I can tell my son loves you and you love him, I also know you don't have a mother, but sweetheart I can help you with everything as if I was your mother, I'm always a call away, and that goes for  
all of you, you all seem like such great people from me just staying here for a little over a week I can tell. I can stay and watch the twins and help out with them if you'd like dear?" Carolyn said, when she was done my tears spilled out of my eyes  
down my checks, I got up to give her a big hug, wiping away at my tears I said, "I would love nothing more if you were my mother and stayed with us for a while just as long as your comfortable." We hugged and then she said, "You all make me feel at  
home so it's perfectly fine."

The guys then left and went down to play pool and the rest of us girls sat in the den. I went upstairs real quick to get Sarah and Logan and then brought them downstairs. Izzie asked me, "So what did they do a blood test I can tell from the tape and what  
else another PET scan?" I shook my head as I kissed the twins as they were playing on the floor.

I sat on the floor with them as they were on there play mats swinging there arms up at the mirrors and different objects above them.

"No they didn't take a PET scan because the one is recent enough, Dr. Moss who is the gynecological oncologist did a pelvis exam and collected a sample of cells, then she did a transvaginal ultrasound and lastly she did a Fine Needle Aspiration. I can  
honestly say that was the worse, most uncomfortable doctor's appointment I've ever had. The pressure and the pinch as she said it would be for the aspiration had me in so much pain, I swear I was going to break Derek's hand from squeezing it so hard,"  
I said.

Cristina said "Damn, anything down in that region hurts, but really that must have been painful, I think I'd break the woman's hand," we all started to giggle.

"Yeah I mean it was emotional for me, with all the pain in my abdomen, and then someone pressing down on it, I wanted to launch off the table and into Derek's arms to keep me safe," I said.

"I'm sure it was emotional for you I mean the whole situation stinks," Carolyn said.

"Yeah it does stink, but what gets me is I don't want them touching my ovary, or taking it, like I want to have babies naturally and become fat and pregnant where I can't see my feet, and I'm eating pickles and ice cream and yelling at Derek, I want that  
and it just seems like that all is blowing out the window," I explained.

"There are many ways now in days that you can conceive and carry the baby, did you talk to the doctor about that?" Lexie asked.

"I told her how we want kids and that's in our future, she said that there are many ways we could get pregnant if they decide to remove my ovary, I told her I do not want to adopt or have a surrogate that I want to deliver the baby, and she understood."  
I told them.

"Oh god Meredith I understand having a baby, but if I don't have to deliver the baby I wouldn't want to, so much pain," Callie laughed.

"I know but it's all worth it I mean I have twins and they bring such joy to my world, I believe they are the good to this bad year and that we all have grown closer together, but I want to do all the hard work of labor and then have the baby pulled out  
and placed on my chest as Derek and I stare at our baby in awe, I want those moments with our children and with Derek."

"It is really a magical experience and it all does pay off in the end, and you have a gorgeous baby that you get to dot on and love for the rest of your life, it's such a joy and miracle I believe," Carolyn said.

I looked down at the twins Sarah was sucking on her thumb, and Logan was kicking his feet. I pulled Sarah into my arms rocking her and kissing her and then picked Logan up, I put Logan in the baby swing and kissed his head. Then I pulled the swing to  
where I'd see him and sat down with Sarah. She was still sucking her thumb and with her other hand she was holding her arm out, I took it and let her grasp my finger. They both were adorable, looking very content.

The guys we heard came up and sat down on the couch, "Do you want me to cook dinner or do you want to get take-out?" Izzie asked. "Take-out," we all said, we then agreed on a local deli and we ordered soups, salads, and sandwiches to all share. George  
and Mark went to pick it up after we waited 30 minutes.

I set the long table with placemats, forks, knives, spoons, and napkins. Izzie warmed up two bottles for me, Cristina got out waters and sodas out of the fridge for everyone. Lexie grabbed plates and bowls and put them on the table and then Callie got  
serving spoons out for all the different foods.

George and Mark got back and we were all waiting at the table, I was feeding Logan his bottle and Carolyn was feeding Sarah her bottle. After I took both of them in the den and burped them I then put them in there swings and moved them to where I could  
see them.

When I sat back down Derek had already loaded my plate with a half of turkey sandwich, salads, and a bowl full of split pea soup. I leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you," Derek rubbed my back and said, "No problem."

We all finished the food, then all of us girls cleared the table, while the guys took out the trash and vacuumed. After Izzie said, "I made banana creme cake if you want some," as she pulled it out of the fridge. Owen got plates and forks, while Izzie  
cut the cake. We all thanked her for the cake and then cleaned up. George put the dishwasher on while I windexed the island.

I then put Sarah and Logan to bed. I changed there diapers, put there duck pajamas on, and then rocked them to sleep as I sang to them "Hush Little Baby." When I was done singing I placed each baby into there crib and kissed them goodnight. They were  
asleep within minutes under there new gray and white elephant bedding. I even got there bedding monogrammed when I ordered it from Pottery Barn in the hospital.

I then walked peacefully downstairs and into the living room where they were watching my favorite show "Dateline" I love the show, the mystery in the crimes are always so cool to figure out. I sat down in Derek's lap and laid back on his chest.

When the show was over at eleven we all said goodnight and then went to our rooms. Derek and I got into out pajamas, he put on sweatpants and a white T shirt, while I changed into my Dartmouth shirt that Derek loved so much and my sweatpants. We then  
brushed out teeth and got into bed, I cuddled closer to him and we kissed goodnight. I then rolled over so Derek could spoon me, then he placed his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. "Goodnight my love," he whispered, "Goodnight, I love  
you," I said.


	10. Thankful at Thanksgiving

It's been a week from my horrible doctors appointment and it's Thanksgiving day, to be exact it's 5:35am. I'm rocking Sarah to sleep for the fourth time tonight just thinking about everything that could happen to me. I try to change my thoughts onto the  
upcoming holidays, Christmas, to be exact, I want to give the twins everything and more that I didn't receive as a child.

Thanksgiving and Christmas are my favorite holidays because I am surrounded by family and friends. I normally go to Chris's house, and all my brothers and there girlfriends come, but this year we are having thanksgiving.

Everybody's family flew out to join us and celebrate. Carolyn has stayed and has been a huge help with the twins. The Shepherd clan arrived on Monday, and everyone else arrived yesterday, Izzie's mom, Alex's brother, Cristina's mom, my brothers and there  
girlfriends, George's family, and Callie's family.

It was a packed house, thank gosh we have enough bedrooms, and room for air mattresses. We also have a guesthouse so the Shepherd clan took that since there are so many of them.

Sarah finally has drifted off to sleep so I place her down gently in her crib and carefully walk out of the nursery. I crawl back into bed slowly because I'm exhausted and spoon against Derek, he's all nice and warm because he didn't have to get out of  
bed.

Next thing I know Izzie is in our room, in her robe and said, "Are you guys going to get up? It's 8:30 you are normally up by now." I rolled deeper into Derek's embrace and he mumbles, "We will be up shortly," he grips my waist tighter so I don't move  
and I say, "I had a long night, well morning with the twins so give me ten minutes." Izzie sighs, "Ok well you will probably hear all of us anyway, I'm going to start with the turkey." Izzie then walks out of our room shutting out door.

"It would be nice to get some privacy in our room you know?" Derek says to me, "I know, but I'm not locking the door in case of emergencies, and it's just Izzie," I reply. Ten minutes pass of laying in Derek's arms and he starts to get up.

I grab his arm, "No don't leave me, just stay in bed," I mumble as he tries to move, "Babe we really have to get up, we have to get the babies up and we have stuff to do," he says, "Ugh I'm just so tired and I don't feel good," I moan, "Why don't you  
go back to sleep I'll wake you in a little bit, I'll take care of the twins." Derek then kisses me and starts his shower.

We both agreed last night that we would go skating this morning, but I guess that wasn't going to happen, since it was already 8:30. When Derek gets out of the shower I roll over and say, "I wanted to still go skating, do you think we have time to go?  
We can take Sarah and Logan for an hour right? I mean who's going to be up except us and Izzie?" Derek laughs, "You are rambling, yes we can go to the rink just get dressed fast, I'll get the twins ready then."

I pull my sluggish body out of bed and make the bed quickly I throw on a pair of my skating warm up pants and Derek's shirt and hurry to brush my teeth and hair. I then quickly and quietly walk down the steps so nobody wakes up. When I turn the corner  
to go into the kitchen I hear Izzie and Derek talking.

"You ready?" I ask as I enter the large kitchen. The twins are in there carriers sleeping on the one island while Izzie is cleaning the turkey on the other island. "Yup we are all ready, cya Izzie," Derek says, "Have fun guys," Izzie waves goodbye as  
we pick the car seats up and head out into the garage.

We both buckle in the twins and get into the car, even with the garage down it's cold. Derek pushes the button to get the garage to go up and starts the car. I turn on the radio to christmas songs and he turns on the heat. I turn my head to make sure  
the twins are still sleeping, which they are, thank god.

I then rest my hand on Derek's knee and think about all that will change when I go back to the doctors. I'm really nervous, Derek and I have talked a little bit about what will happen, but I'm scared to lose an ovary or my life."Derek what if when I go  
back to the doctors it shows more cancer, or what if they have to remove my ovary, do you think I should freeze my eggs then? I wonder if they will do chemotherapy on me and I'll lose my hair, would you be okay with that?" I ask Derek, he squeezes  
my hand and says, "Mer I know you are scared and nervous, but that's why you have me I'm always going to be here and honey you are beautiful to me, even if you are bald it doesn't matter to me. I would ask the doctors if you should freeze your eggs,  
it's up to you, I'm in this with you." He kisses my hand and leans over to kiss me on the lips as we pull up to the rink.

"I know I'm being crazy, but I just don't feel great and no matter what these thoughts are nagging in the back of my head," he nods and then unbuckles as I do the same, "We will figure everything out, until the doctors appointment let's just live in the  
now," he says, "Yeah we should live in the now, and also we should get out of the car," I laugh as we pull the babies out of the car.

We get our skates out of the back and quickly walk into the rink. I wipe my feet on the mat and we walk down to the ice. We both put the twins on the ground where we could see them from the ice. I sit down next to Derek and start to put my skates on.  
"It's been a long time since I've had these babies on," I say with a grin. "Does it feel weird with your foot?" Derek asks, "Not really I just want to get out and see if I can skate." Derek laughs and grabs my hand as we start to get onto the ice.

I skate slowly by myself, but then Derek comes from behind me and hugs me. We then begin to skate together facing each other around the rink. It feels nice to have Derek's strong hands around me, even with no music on we dance together perfectly.

Derek now navigates us up against the wall, he leans in and kisses me which I return. He pulls me up onto the wall and runs his fingers through my hair massaging my head while his other hand is on my hip pulling me towards him. My hands immediately go  
to his hair and his chest pulling us against each other. He kisses my neck, checks, nose, and finally my lips, I enter my tongue and he opens his mouth more to give me access. He pulls me off the wall and I wrap my legs and arms around his to steady  
myself. We still are kissing, pulling each other as close as we can get, Derek then pulls my already tangled hair back and starts to kiss my neck again. Thank god I am holding onto him because he knows my spot so well my body feels like jello.

I grip onto him tighter and run my hands down his back and squeeze his ass, I moan when he returns to nib my lips, as he growls at my squeeze. He runs his tongue along my mouth as I nibble on his lip, he then pulls back, "I need to breathe," he says smiling  
at me, "Me to," I laugh.

I pull on his hair so I can kiss him again and he squeezed my ass to pull me up towards him. We fight for access of our tongues and I let his in. I begin kissing his face everywhere, his nose, ears, neck, chin, checks, and Derek pulls me up again onto  
his lips. I lick my lips as we continue kissing pushing against each other to gain control.

I pull away this time and grab his hand, "Derek I love you I really do, but I don't want to have sex yet, with everything going on I really don't want to, and the twins are here and anybody can walk in here getting a free show," I say, he kisses me to  
stop my rambling and laughs, "I don't mind waiting for sex or for your rambling to stop, I love being with you, and hey that was a Happy Thanksgiving kiss," he smirks and I hit his arm playfully when he insulted my rambling.

"I thing you've come to enjoy my rambling mister," I say as we move off the ice. "I enjoy all of you so even you rambling I love," he smiles as we sit on the bench next to the twins. "Der even for you that was too cheesy!" I laugh as I look down and the  
twins are waking up. "What can I say, I love you, now let's get home it's almost 10:30," he says.

We get Sarah and Logan along with their diaper bag, and our skates and head out into the cold. Derek opens the door and I place Logan down into the car seat base along with the diaper bag. I kiss him and wrap the blanket tighter around him to ward off  
the cold and shut his door. Derek is putting Sarah into the car and wraps her tighter he gives her a tiny kiss on the forehead and then shuts the door. He jumps into the car and rubs his cold hands together before we pull off towards our house.

We arrive back to my house within ten minutes and head inside. I hear kids running around and a lot of people talking, and I can smell all the thanksgiving cooking! Carolyn hears us coming in and says, "Good morning dear, How was the skating? Does your  
foot feel okay skating?" I sit down on the couch and take Logan and Sarah out and get a bottle from my bag and start to feed them. "Good morning everyone, and it felt good, I took it slow at first and then did a couple fast laps," I replied.

The twins finish there bottles so I get two burp cloths and start to burp them. "That's good, were you there long, you look exhausted Mer," Carolyn asked, "We were there for about an hour, and I'm exhausted because I was up four times with them," I say  
as I kissed the twins heads. Logan burped so I laid him in his car seat while I burped Sarah. "Come on princess burp for me so then we can get dressed." Everyone started to laugh, "That is a long night Mer, hopefully tonight they take it easy on you."  
I smiled and say, "Hopefully," Sarah burped as I said that so I placed her in her car seat.

I cleaned up the bottles and cloths and put them in the dishwasher and on the railing going upstairs to the laundry room. I placed Sarah and Logan on my chest and said, "I'm going to put them down for their nap and get in the shower," everyone said "Okay"  
so I headed upstairs taking the burp cloths with me to put in the laundry.

I opened the nursery's door and rocked in the rocking chair to get them asleep, I sang them a quick lullaby and they were out before I finished which was nice. I put them in their cribs and turned the baby monitor on, I shut the door and went down the  
hall.

I put the monitor on my bureau and put the burp clothes in the hallway laundry bin. I walked back to my room and pulled out a navy dress and hung it on my walk-in closet door. I took the monitor in the bathroom with me and undressed taking a quick shower.  
I stayed in the shower longer that I originally thought I would, but the hot water felt so good on my tired body. It started to become a little cooler so I hoped out of the shower and into a fluffy white towel. I put on my robe and went into our room  
to get dressed.

I put my underwear and bra on and my robe back on so I could blow dry my hair. I blow dried my hair as fast as I could, and I turned on the curling iron and waited for that to heat up in my chair in the bathroom. I looked at my face and it looked like  
I've been pulled through a war, the bags under my eyes could be mistaken for shopping bags they were so big. Thank god I have makeup I thought!

I started to curl my hair around my face as Derek walked in he greeted me with a kiss, "Hey babe are you okay? Did you get a nice shower to relax in?" He asked as he began to get undressed in his boxers to change into his outfit. "Yeah I did it felt good,  
if I stood in there any longer I would have fallen asleep," I laughed. Derek pulled me in for a hug and kissed me, "You have fallen asleep in the shower before, I think it's one of your talents."

I finished up on my hair unplugging the curler and was now facing him, "I think it should be on my talent list, Der look at the bags under my eyes, I look like I've been through a war," he laughs at me and kisses me again, "You are beautiful and exhausted  
with worrying, they will go away soon."

I start to lay out my makeup and start putting it on, "And Meredith you don't ever need makeup, I love you without it," I smiled "Thank you Der, now go get dressed I'll be getting dressed in a second." He turns and comes back in holding two shirts, "The  
red or the blue shirt with khakis?" He asks, I stand up and walk out the bathroom into our room since I'm done my makeup, "The blue it makes your eyes pop," he then puts the blue on and I fix the collar for him, "Perfect, we will match I'm wearing  
navy and so are the twins," he pulls me in for a hug, "Perfect for a picture," we laugh and he lets me get ready.

He zips my dress for me and I slide on my black heels. We are dressed now, he just needs to put shoes on and the tie I laid out for him. I move down the hall to see if the twins are awake. It's been an hour nap and I need to get them dressed. I walk in  
and Logan is smiling up at me while Sarah is sucking her thumb. "Hello my beautiful babies, are we ready to get up and dressed?" I ask them even though they just respond by cooing.

I walk over and pull out a navy dress with a gold bow on it and a navy polo and khakis. I place them on the changing table and get Logan first, I change his diaper, lotion him up so he's soft, and begin to put his clothes on. I place him on the rocking  
chair when I'm done, and turn to Sarah to get her ready.

I change her, lotion her up, and pull white tights on her and her dress on. I zip her up and put her on the rocking chair next to Logan. I clap my hands at them smiling and they both smile at me as I take a quick picture of them. I go over to there  
massive closet and pick shoes for them and put them on.

I pick them up into my arms, fluff the pillow that they were on, and grab the dirty clothes to place in the hamper, now we are ready to go downstairs. Derek is just going down the steps and he looks up and comes back up to take Sarah from me, "You look  
like a princess miss Sarah, and Meredith you look beautiful," I smile at him and say, "Well you look very handsome Babe," as we continue down the steps.

Everybody looks up when we enter the den, "Omg we have to take a picture of you, you're all in navy!" Izzie squealed. "They look adorable matching," Lexi said. "I'll take the picture," Izzie then got up and moved over to the office area where her camera  
is, she then comes out and says, "Come in the foyer it's better lighting," we followed her in the foyer along with everyone else to see the pictures being taken.

"Okay one two three say Happy Thanksgiving!" Izzie cheered as she took the picture, she took way more than one picture. My teeth and checks hurt from smiling right away, but she kept taking them. Derek and I pulled each other in and had the twins in our  
arms facing out, for one of the pictures Derek leaned over to me and kissed my lips, then I held onto Logan's hand and kissed his head and Derek did the same with Sarah. On one of the pictures Sarah and Logan had there arms swinging in the air, it  
was so cute!

Logan started to cry when he was getting antsy so Carolyn and Amy took the babies for us. Izzie began taking pictures of just Derek and I together.

"Izzie can you get the camera stand so we all can get a picture, please" I asked, she nodded and gave the camera to Chris to hold. We all started to assemble ourselves on the stairs for the picture.

Izzie came back and hooked it up, then she said, "Ready we have ten seconds, and it will go off snapping five pictures," we nodded and got ready. I was standing beside with Derek holding the twins, my brothers stood next to me and in front was Owen and  
Cristina and her mom.

The pictures came out great, we then took a picture of us ten roommates, and then I wanted one of just Sarah and Logan. I set them up on the white couch in our living room that we never used and the pictures came out great. They will be great for Christmas  
cards, now I just need the 10 of us to match and get a picture for the card!

We all tread back into the den and turned the football back on. I helped Izzie in the kitchen, not by cooking of course, but by setting everything on platters for the appetizers. I placed them down in the den for everybody and strolled back into the dining  
room to set the table, we had to put two more leaves into the table to make sure everybody fit, and a kids table, thank gosh the house is huge!

There are 35 adults, with everybody's significant other, and 12 kids. I started folding the napkins when Cristina came in and started to help me. I finished folding the napkins and put them in the napkin rings that I have, then I started putting out the  
glass plates and silverware. Cristina helped me with the silverware then we brought in wine glasses although none of us could drink the others could.

We finished setting the table and last night we made center pieces with turkeys and leaves. It was actually I hate to admit this, but a fun arts and craft project to do. I got them from the other room and gently settled them on the table, for final touches  
I put candles on the table. Finally the adult table was set and ready.

We then had another long table next to the adult table for the kids. I put white paper on the table for the kids to color on it, I placed there table with glass looking plastic plates, and silverware. I had centerpieces for the kids too, with turkeys  
they could color and pilgrim hats they could wear. I had colored pencils and crayons in cups so they would keep busy. Finally when I was finished I walked out of the dining room.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and two bottles to feed the twins. Callie, Lexie, Carolyn, Callie's mother (Julia), and Izzie were busy cooking the turkey and other fixings. I offered to help with something easy, but Izzie laughed and  
said they had it all handled.

I plopped down on the couch in the den, Amy was now holding Sarah as she sucked her thumb and George's mom Louise was rocking Logan. "I think Sarah's hungry do you want to feed her?" Amy asked me, I went over to Amy and picked up Sarah, "Yup I'm already  
to feed the munchkins again," I laughed. I then sat back down in between Aaron (Alex's brother) and Cristina's mother Pam and began feeding Sarah. She was really hungry and even put her hand on the bottle to hold it.

When she was done Pam said she would burp her while I feed Logan. I got up and switched babies and took Logan from Louise. He was very hungry too and finished within ten minutes. I burped him and cuddled him when he was done burping. Sam (Derek's sister)  
came over and asked if she could hold him. I nodded and she said, "Gosh I just love how small they are, they are at a perfect age, mine are older 3, 4, and 6, but the babies I just love!" I laughed, "Well you can have them when they don't sleep."  
We both laughed then.

For the rest of the afternoon we watched the football games and us girls talked in the kitchen. Now the turkey was finally done so Izzie announced, "Let's eat up!"

Everyone gathered in the dining room and sat down, I had place cards set up so there wouldn't be any problems finding seats. Derek and I sat next to each other with Lexie and Mark next to me and Carolyn next to Derek. We first went around the table saying  
what we were thankful for, everyone said family and friends, or something like that.

Then we prayed, "Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord, Amen," we all said together. We then started the madness of passing around food, and setting up the kids with food. After  
we all had our kids settled at their table we began to have our conversations together. We talked about school, work, the kids, my diagnosis, football, and other random things before we all finished.

When we were done I got up along with Lexie, and Cristina and cleared both tables. We started to pull out the desserts from the fridge that we had bought at the bakery and some things Izzie made.

We placed Lemon cake down on the table, cupcakes, cookies, cannolis, Italian cake, strawberry shortcake, and other pastries. Derek got up to make coffee for everybody that wanted some and we all cut into different desserts. I took Sarah and Logan from  
there high chair and settled them into my arms as I ate dessert.

The coloring kept the kids busy until dessert time, then Nancy, Sam, and Kathleen had to get up to give them cupcakes and cookies. When we finished chatting and eating we thanked everyone for a great meal and great company and cleaned up.

It is a long process, we have two dishwashers, thankfully, I was on loading duty while others carried the plates and washed them off, then someone cleared the table from the table cloths and put them on the steps to the laundry room upstairs. Derek and  
Mark removed the two leaves and put them back down in the basement.

When we were all done cleaning up, windexing and vacuuming we all sat around and played board games while the guys watched SportsCenter. We played games of Sorry, Monopoly, Checkers, Chutes and Ladders, Trouble, and Candyland with the kids in teams. We  
all had a blast laughing with the kids.

At around 8:30 the kids started to get antsy so we all called it a night for them. I put Sarah and Logan into there cribs after changing them into footie pajamas and put the monitor on. Then I walked into my room to change into sweats. I walked back down  
the steps and Mark asked, "Grey do you want to play rummy?" I sat down at the table, "Yes, let's play!"

All of the adults played, we played up until 1000. After 7 games Matt (Sam's husband) won. It was now around 11:30 so we all said goodnight and made our way to our rooms.

Derek checked on the twins for me and I pulled down the bed for us. He came in our room, "That was a very successful Thanksgiving," he said as I got up into bed after I finished brushing my teeth. "It totally was, I had a great time, I guess we should  
do this every year," I say.

Derek climbs into bed after brushing his teeth and cuddles me. He kisses my hair and mumbles, "I guess so, let's go to sleep, I'll get up tonight with the twins babe." I roll over to face him and say, "That would be awesome if I didn't have to get up  
tonight I'm so tired," I yawned as I said that.

He kisses my lips, "Roll over and go to sleep, I love you and Happy Thanksgiving," I do as he says and roll over to spoon him. "Okay I'm going to sleep, night, I love you too." 


	11. Black Friday

I roll over in bed and read the clock, "3:30am" great I think, I can't go back to sleep, I never can. I totally just screwed myself by looking at the clock, I just think now only five more hours till the twins will be up. I should be sleeping, but since  
I can't I venture downstairs and turn the TV on. It's still on ESPN from last nights football, but now it's informercials, great I absolutely hate them! None of it is useful, it's either a food item, beauty product, or exercise equipment, the bacon  
bowl is on now, like really?! This world that is already obese needs a bacon bowl that's ridiculous! I flip over to the Discovery Health Channel and see if any "good" (aka horrible acting) medical shows are on. "Medical Mysteries," is on so I curl  
up on the couch with a fluffy green blanket and try to fall back asleep.

Next thing I know I hear footsteps coming down the steps, but I just roll over. Someone then patters over to me, "What are you doing down here it's 4:45!" Derek asks as he pulls me up into his arms. "I couldn't sleep, I woke up at 3:30 and thought it  
was a loss cause trying to go back to sleep," I mumble into his chest. I yawn and he picks me up, he shuts the TV off and carries me upstairs. "Well your prince is here to bring you back to bed." He leans down to put me on my side of the bed and then  
crawls over to his side. "Hmm I'm going asleep again, love you," I mumble into his chest. He kisses my head, "Night babe, love you too."

I hear Derek wrestling the blankets and look over at the side table clock, it's just 7:50 now so I relax against Derek's chest for ten more minutes before the twins have to be up. "Morning again, did you sleep any better?" He asks pulling me against him,  
"Yeah I did sleep good on your chest," I laugh, "Maybe that's your problem you didn't sleep on my chest last night you slept spooning me," he smiles back at me as I hit his arm. "We should get up, we have a busy day of shopping for Christmas gifts!  
Jason (my brother) offered to watch them while we raid the stores." I roll over and sit up on our bed, "Yes I guess we do, let's get going, do you want to start in the shower or go and get the twins?" He asks just as over the monitor you hear Logan  
fussing. "I'll get the twins, you shower." I shuffle down the hallway to their room and bump into Callie, "Oops my bad," she laughs, "It's all good, are you getting ready for shopping?" I nod and hear Logan start to cry harder, "Well that's my calling,  
cya in a bit."

Logan is crying on his back when I open the door. When I walk in he looks over at me and his cries soften. "Hi baby boy, what are you crying for little turkey?" I lift him out of his crib and bounce around with him in my arms and his cries stop.

I bounce him around until he is cooing and I lay him on the changing table. I probably shouldn't have bounced him because my head and stomach are killing me. I strip him of his clothes quickly so he wouldn't cry from being cold and change him. I open  
the drawers and pull out a onesie, a green cable knit sweater with a car on it and jeans. I lean over Logan and kiss his baby checks and start to dress him. He is fairly easy to dress, except putting on shoes, he tends to not like them!

I lifted him up and cuddled him. Sarah started to get fuzzy so I put him on the floor on his back under the play mat to play while I got Sarah ready. "Good morning sleeping beauty! Are you ready for the day?" She just waves her hand around as she sucks  
on her thumb, I take that as a yes. I lay her on the changing table and take her clothes off to change her. She becomes fussy again, "Sarah what are you crying for baby girl?" I start singing to her "Mary Had A Little Lamb," to calm her down and she  
did. I was even able to put her onesie and pink cable knit sweater with a flower on it, before I was done singing. I slipped on her jeans and boots and laid her on the play may too while I cleaned up and made there beds.

I made Sarah's bed first and then Logan's, I put the dirty clothes on the rocking chair so I would get them on the way out and I emptied the trash. Logan still needed shoes even if he didn't like them so I picked out a black pair and put them on him.  
To my amazement he didn't fight me, I guess he was so caught up in the giraffe hanging down from the play mat.

Derek came in the room in his towel, "You're having a party with them and you didn't invite me," he pretends to be hurt, "Well it didn't take long to get them dressed so yes we are having a play party." Derek comes behind me wrapping me in a hug, and  
kisses my check, "I'm hurt!" We both laugh as I watch Sarah and Logan play. "Do you want to bring them in our room so we can get ready then?" I ask, "Yup, I made the bed so we can plop them in the middle," we lift the twins up and I take the dirty  
laundry and Derek gets the trash.

I throw the twins stuff into the laundry and close the door when I come in our room. Sarah is still sucking her thumb when I lay her down and give her a kiss, Logan is next to her with one hand on his stomach and the other in a fist by his head. Leaning  
down I kiss him too, and hop into the shower.

While I shower I can see Derek blow drying his hair in his jeans that fit him so perfectly. I wash my hair with my lavender shampoo that Derek loves so much and my body and then run conditioner through my hair. After I rinse my hair throughly I turn the  
shower off and dry off in my thick towel.

Stepping out of the shower I brush my hair and then my teeth. Derek is leaning on the doorframe staring at me, he walks over to me when I'm done brushing my teeth and kisses me. I stand on my tippy toes to reach up to him and he picks me up and puts me  
on the counter. He steps between my legs and I wrap my legs around him to pull him closer to me. He moves closer to me as I open my mouth so he can get better access, he enters his tongue in and our tongues fuzz together. He pulls his fingers through  
my hair and down my arms. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan, he then pulls away for air.

I look up into his eyes and I can see his blue eyes have turned darker. He pulls my hair back so he can kiss my neck, he knows my spot that makes me weak and stays there until I moan. He kisses all the way around my jawline and finally on my lips, this  
time I nibble on his lip and he moans. I push my tongue into his mouth and our tongues fight for control. He massages my scalp as I have my hand in his hair and on his waist. We then pull away when we hear someone clear their throat.

Carolyn is standing there in her pajamas, "Sorry to interrupt, but there is no more shampoo," Derek kisses me on the lips and moves toward the closet where we keep shampoo, "Here you go," "Thanks, and don't worry I didn't see anything," she smiles at  
me and walks out of our room.

Derek moves toward me, "Don't even thing about kissing me! Your mother just walked in on us!" I yell I throw the hand towel at him, as I get off the counter. "Mer it's no big deal, we were making out not having sex," he says as I start to get dressed.  
"Derek she doesn't know that, she could think that's what we were going to do!" I shout quietly so I don't disturb the twins. "Alright, well see we should start locking the doors!" He laughs as I put on jeans and a sweater. "Fine when we are in our  
room we will lock the door" I say to him.

I put my boots on and walk in the bathroom to start my hair and makeup. Derek is playing with the babies when I return. I put my jewelry on and we each have a baby and walk out of the room. Derek stops me in the hallway and pushes me back against our  
door with Logan in my arms, he leans in and says "I love you and that's not going to change even if my mother walks in on us." He kisses me on the lips, "I know I just like having some privacy," he smirks and we continue down the steps.

Everyone is in the kitchen starting to eat whatever Izzie has made this morning. "Well good morning to the sleeping beauties," Nancy says, "Good morning everyone," I say as I move toward the fridge to get two bottles out. I heat them up and sit on the  
bench next to Cristina and Mark, "What's for breakfast?" I ask as I lean Logan back so I can feed him, Derek sits next to me and does the same with Sarah, "Eggs, pancakes, and fruit," Cristina says.

"You're normally down here earlier Mer are you okay?" She asks, I nod as I chew my eggs that Derek got me, "Yeah, I was up at 3ish this morning so I came down here to chill and watch TV, I didn't want to wake Derek, but he came down here around 4:30 and  
then we slept till 8 after we went back upstairs. I'm just tired no matter what I can't fall asleep and then when I do I wake up within an hour. My stomach doesn't stop hurting and my head is pounding today." I start to burp Logan as I finish eating,  
in all reality I wasn't hungry at all anymore.

"Mer why don't you get a sleeping pill or something, with everything going on you need your sleep, and you don't eat anymore I'm worried, and I never am worried." Cristina sighs and takes Logan from me, "Eat more, you barely had three bites of eggs, have  
the pancakes they were good," she says as she gets up to get more food and puts it on my plate. I take a bite of the pancakes with a strawberry, but I can't eat anymore, I just feel so sick all the time. "I really can't eat anymore Cris," she looks  
at me and just says, "Fine, but on Monday you are going to the doctors."

She lets me hold Logan as she brings our dishes to the dishwasher. I lean my head on Derek's shoulder, "Babe Cristina's right you need to eat, but I know it's a lot of stress on you to eat or sleep," he kisses me as he wraps an arm around me. He puts  
his napkin down and gets up to clear his dish, and hands me Sarah to hold. I kiss both of the twins and walk over to the couch and wait for everyone to get ready to go shopping.

Within twenty minutes everyone filed into the den where I was sitting. Jason sat next to me and took Logan from me, "We are going to have fun together today Bud," Logan reached out to touch his face and then he stuffed his hand back in his mouth. I let  
Jason hold Sarah too and she just continued to suck on her thumb.

"Okay so about twenty of us are going shopping, that leaves all the guys except Mark and Derek as babysitters," Izzie said as she clapped her hands to get our attention. I kissed the twins goodbye and Derek and I got into his car along with Mark, Lexie,  
and Carolyn.

We all decided to hit up "Toys R Us" first, they have a "Babies R Us" attached so it was perfect for everyone. Derek turned on the radio, and I leaned my head on Mark's shoulder. My stomach still hurt and now my head was throbbing. I know the drive is  
a half hour away and with traffic on Black Friday it can take probably 45 minutes, so I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. "You okay Big Grey?" Mark asked when I closed my eyes, Derek turned back toward me and looked at me worried, "Babe do  
you want me to pull over?" Derek asked, "No I'm okay my head and stomach just hurt, I'm going to go to sleep," I yawned as Derek put his hand on my knee.

An hour later we pulled into the crazy overflowing parking lot, I slept for the whole ride and my stomach and head still hurt. Derek grabbed my hand as we started walking with everybody. "You okay babe? How does your stomach and head feel?" We walked  
in and were hit by a blast of heat, Derek got us a cart, "They still hurt, I think worse, but I'm okay," I mumble as we set off towards the baby section.

We put in the shopping cart a ton of teething toys, and winter outfits. I was going with sensible gifts while Derek was putting everything in the cart like a Step 2 basketball net. He was definitely in awe of all the little things for children these days.

We ventured over where the rest of our big group was on the "Toys R Us" side. They were by the dolls and painting activities. "Derek I really want to get Logan a train set or something like that, and for Sarah I want to get her an American Girl Doll,"  
I say as he picks up a "Cabbage Patch Kids" doll, I always hated how they looked. "Okay let's go find the train then, and we can order the doll online."

We got a really nice train set for Logan and ball toys for him. For Sarah we got her a pink tutu, dolls with extra clothes, and princess books. We got for both of them a ball pit, puzzles, books, and a bigger play mat. We all were rung up in the front  
and then loaded it all in the trunk.

Izzie wanted to go to the mall to go shopping for everyone so we were off to the mall. We went to Madewell and Izzie bought me for Christmas a pretty white blouse. Nancy, Sam, and Izzie also got shirts and Cristina got a leather dress.

Next we went over to Lilly Pulitzer and I saw a dress that I could get Sarah that we could match in! I got her a bathing suit with ruffles on the butt, a dress with sailboats on it, and a pink sweater. I tried on six dresses, and it ended up that three  
of them looked good so I got them. Sam got a pretty blue maxi dress and Callie and Izzie got shorts.

We walked out of there and into , where we all tried on clothes even Mark and Derek did. Carolyn tried on a gorgeous navy blazer and she got that, Sam tried on Christmas plaid pants and a burgundy sweater. She got both of them, Kathleen tried on  
four shirts and got them, Nancy tried on pants and two coats and she got a coat and the pants.

Mark tried on shirts and sweaters and got them, Lexie tried on a gorgeous navy dress and got that, and Izzie tried on two skirts that she bought. Derek tried on a gray blazer, dress shirts, sweaters, and khakis. He looked handsome in everything so he  
got them all. I tried on a dress and four sweaters that I loved so I got them too.

We were in for two hours almost three when we all walked out with our bags. Callie wanted to go to Sephora to get perfume so we all walked in to look with her. I walked in and then out very fast, the smell was horrific and my stomach started to  
turn more as my head started to pound again. Derek got me a water while I sat on the bench outside of the store, "You okay Mer? You look flushed, the smell must have gotten to you," I nodded as I drank the water, "Yeah it did," I lean my head on his  
shoulder and close my eyes to try to get my head under control. He rubs my back and peppers kisses on my head. Callie and everyone else walk out with bags in there hands, "Ready?" Derek asks me I nod.

He stands up and pulls me up against his body. "I think we should get something to eat, how does that sound?" We all say yes because it's already two. Nordstrom's has a café so we decide to eat there. I got a salad and soup, everybody else got salads,  
or sandwiches.

We had a little conversation but when our food came we all were quiet because we were so hungry. I didn't finish either one of my soup or salad, they were really good, but I wasn't hungry anymore. Derek paid and we walked out and into the shoe department  
of Nordstrom's.

I tried on black Tory Burch boots that I've been eyeing up since the summer so I finally decided to get them. Carolyn got a pair of rain boots, and Cristina got a pair of combat boots.

We walked in and out of other random stores for an hour. Some of us got stuff at each store we would walk into. After that we decided we were too tired to shop anymore it was around 6 o'clock and we decided to leave.

I was exhausted when we got home physically and emotionally. My whole body hurt as I laid on our bed. Derek put the bags away and put the kids stuff up in the attic. I went to the bathroom because I felt like I was going to get sick. leaning over the  
toilet I started to throw up, my whole body ached, my stomach was contracting and my head was spinning.

I felt Derek rub my back and he held my hair back for me. When I stopped throwing up I leaned back to curl up in his arms and cried. "I'm so tired, my whole body hurts, my head is pounding and my stomach is killing me," I moaned in between sobs.

Derek kisses my head and rocked me back and forth, "Why don't we go over to the doctors babe? I can call now and get in, and if we can't we can go to the ER you are sick and I want you to feel better," I nodded and continued to sob.

When I stopped crying Derek's shirt was soaked and my head hurt more. Derek picked me up and I brushed my teeth while he called the doctor. "Babe they said come over now," I nod as I wipe my mouth and start to change into Derek's sweatshirt and my sweatpants.  
"I want to kiss the babies goodnight and then I'll be down okay?" Derek nods as he gets off the chair he leans over and kisses me and walks out of our room.

I walk into the babies nursery and quietly walk over to Sarah's crib and kiss her, I pull her blanket up around her waist more and I go over to Logan's crib and do the same. Leaning back up from kissing Logan, he starts to stir so I walk away quickly  
and out the door to not disturb him.

Derek is waiting for me standing by the steps with my coat. Carolyn, Izzie, Kathleen, and Jason are talking on the couch and look up, "Cya later Mer, I hope you feel better," Izzie says. "Thanks Iz, cya guys later." I wave to them as I put on my coat  
and walk out the door with Derek.

We pull into the hospital's garage parking and Derek helps me out of the car. He has parked next to the elevator which is nice, I take his hand and we get on the elevator and walk across to the office buildings. The heat is nice it's not that hot, but  
it's warm enough were it feels good.

I walk up to the receptionist and sign myself in, I then sit back down next to Derek. "Hopefully we will find out what's wrong Mer," he strokes my back as I lean into his chest, "Yeah hopefully."

Derek starts to say something, but is cut off by the nurse, "Meredith?" We both get up and walk on back. We enter an exam room and Derek helps me get up on the table, he then sits down on the chair next to the table still holding my hand. "So tell me  
what's going on?" The nurse asks, "I was just diagnosed with ovarian cancer and my stomach has been killing me and so has my head, I just threw up like twenty minutes ago and I'm so nauseous," I tell her as she writes it down on my chart, "She also  
isn't getting any sleep and she's not eating," Derek says.

"Okay I'm going to take your temperature, and height and weight, so can you take off your shoes please." I step out of my sneakers with Derek's help to keep me balanced and follow her out of the room to the scale. I step on the scale and she moves the  
scale to read my weight, I then stand against the wall for my height, then I go back in the room with her following. "Okay so you have lost ten pounds since we last saw you and that was in August, four months ago, your height is the same, 5'8, so  
now I'll take your temperature." She takes my temperature moving the thermometer across my head, "101.4," she reads, "Okay the doctor will be with you shortly." She says as she walks out.

I look over at Derek and his face has dropped, "I can't believe you have lost ten pounds and you have a fever again Mer," he sighs and then comes over to pick me up and I sit down with him on his lap. I curl up into a ball, "I just hurt, everything hurts  
Der," I moan as I cry. He kisses me and rubs my back, "I know honey we will find what's causing this."

The doctor knocks on the door and comes in, "Hi Meredith, so you don't look or sound so good from what I've read, can you lay on the table for me?" Dr. Becker asks, I nod and Derek puts me on the table, she pulls up my shirt and starts palpating my stomach  
and abdomen. I moan in pain and she stops, "Okay, Meredith I can't do anything for you in my office, you have a fever, headache, stomachache, and cancer, I know all of these symptoms are surely linked together so I'd like you to be admitted to the  
hospital, they can get you the tests you need and help get rid of the pain you are in, okay?" I nod and sit up. "Okay so I'll call now so you can be admitted right away, I hope you feel better." She says as she walked out to make the phone call.

"I don't want to be admitted again," I start to cry, "I know Baby, but they can give you better care and medicine that will make you feel better." Dr. Becker walks back in, "Okay you're all set, they will admit you just give your name." She says as she  
walks back out again. Derek moves to me and helps put my coat on and we walk over to the hospital.

Derek walks up to the receptionist with me and says, "Meredith Grey." The woman opens the side door and says, "Right through here, and let me see your arm," she puts my hospital bracelet on me and we follow her back to a gurney. "Okay put this gown on  
and a doctor will be with you."

I pull my shoes, sweatshirt, and pants off and put the gown on. Derek fluffs a pillow for me and I lay down in the bed. He sits next to me and grabs my hand. Dr. Morgan and Dr. Moss walk in, "Hello, so you're in more pain in your stomach, and head." Dr.  
Morgan states and I nod, "Yes and I've just come from my doctor, I've lost ten pounds in four months, I can't sleep, I have a fever, and I've been throwing up." I say as Dr. Moss sits down at the bottom of the gurney. "Okay, I'm going to give you  
morphine for the pain," Dr. Morgan says, "And I want to take you up for a PET scan and a MRI of both your head and stomach, and then we will meet you back here with the results and go from there," Dr. Moss says, I nod and they walk out to get the  
morphine.

A nurse walks in, "Hello my name is Amy, I'm here to give you morphine for your stomach and head pain, I'm going to put a bucket in front of you in case you have a bad reaction and get sick okay?" I give her my arm as she puts the IV on the hook, "Okay,"  
and she inserts the needle and squeezed the morphine to start dripping into me. She walks out after washing her hands.

"I'm going to call home and notify everyone that you're in the hospital okay?" He pulls out his phone and starts calling, Amy walks back in, "You ready for the MRI?" I nod, "Yup more ready than I'll ever be," she smiles at me. Derek leans down to kiss  
me while he's talking on the phone, and then Amy starts pushing me out.

After my MRI Amy pulls me out and rolls me down to get the PET scan. The PET scan takes longer and is more nosier. It hurts my head even more because it's so loud and the machine shakes so that upsets my stomach even more. I lay in the machine for a little  
under an hour and finally Amy is pulling me out. "I think I'm going to be sick," I say as Amy grabs me a bucket, I throw up in the bucket until I feel a little better and Amy helps me move onto my bed.

"Ready to go?" She asks, I hold my stomach, "Yeah I'm ready," I say and she wheels me down and into my room. "Okay I'll be back, call on me if you need anything." I thank her and Derek stands up. "How did it go?" He asks as he kisses my head, "Okay, I  
threw up after the PET scan, it was so loud and noisy," I say as I roll over and close my eyes. "Has the morphine kicked in yet?" He asks as he rubs my back, "No, I want to sleep," I mumble, he smiles and climbs in the bed with me so I can sleep on  
his chest. "Close your eyes and go to sleep Babe," he kisses me again as I snuggle on his chest and fall asleep.


	12. What's Wrong?

I try to roll over, but I am stuck in Derek's strong embrace. I have the sudden urge to throw up again, but I don't have a bucket, so I press the nurse button and wait. I try to think about anything besides throwing up while waiting. My stomach is doing  
flips as I wait, and I'm doubled over in agony.

Finally Amy comes rushing in, "I'm going to throw up," I moan before she can even say anything. She hands me a bucket and I start to throw up. As I'm throwing up Derek starts to wake up and rub my back and he grabs the pieces of hair that have fallen  
out of my ponytail. "Can you get her a cold rag so we can put it on her forehead, she's burning up," he asks Amy.

Amy comes over to take my temperature she moves the thermometer across my head as I'm throwing up, "103.2, okay I'll be right back," she then walks out with my chart. When she shuts the curtain I finally sink back onto the pillows out of defeat and pain  
after throwing up.

Derek rubs my back as I hold onto my stomach, "It really hurts, my stomach and head have never felt this bad," I grimace, "I know and you have a bad fever, hopefully Amy is getting you something for it." He kisses my head and I moan in pain, "Oww," I  
moan, "Sorry babe," he says as he rubs my back.

Amy comes back in with another IV, a blood kit, and a rag in a basin. Dr. Morgan and Dr. Moss enter too, "I want to draw more blood, I think there is a good shot that you have Helicobacter pylori, and that would be why you are in such pain in your stomach  
and head," Dr. Moss said as she pulled out my scans. "Also this infection can cause fevers and ulcers so we believe you have both, we would need to do an ultrasound to be sure of the ulcers, then we will give you the medication to kill the infection."  
Dr. Morgan says.

"Okay so I would be out of pain then? Once you give me the medications?" I ask them, "Yes essentially, now Dr. Moss and I have looked at your scans," "Yes we have and your labs from the MDAnderson labs have come back, you do have stage 2 ovarian cancer  
and I'd like to remove it," Dr. Moss says, "Now?" I question her, "Well as soon as possible, I want to do another exam and then get you started with a few medications and then do the surgery. I believe I will have to remove your right ovary, have  
a look for yourself," she says as she puts the scans on the light box.

"You see here is your ovary, the tumor is completely covering your ovary, it's still your decision as to what you would like to do, as your doctor I will tell you that you should remove your ovary to protect yourself from it not coming back," she explains,  
"Okay then that's what I'll do, I trust you, I want my life and I want to have children," I say as I squeeze Derek's hand. "Okay well I'll have a fertility doctor come down and talk about options, after we see what they say then we will schedule a  
date for the surgery," Dr. Moss said, and with that Amy was the only one left.

She took my blood, then draped the cold rag on my forehead, and gave me the IV to break the fever. She walked out with the blood cultures saying she'd be back soon. Derek and I looked at each other, "I really want to have babies with you I just can't  
believe we have to go through all of this to just have a shot of having a child," I said, "I know it sucks, but when you do get pregnant it will all pay off," he squeezed my hand and kisses my burning head.

"Okay so we are finally able to move you up to the oncology floor!" Amy says as she walks in, "Oh cool no more being in the ER," I smiled, "Nope, and no more of me," she laughs, "I'll miss you upstairs," I say as she starts to move me and Derek follows  
with all our stuff. "Maybe I'll visit you," she says as we get on the elevator, I nod back at her.

"Anyway the oncology ward is on the fourth floor, cafeteria is on the lobby floor," she says as she points to the buttons, "And you are room 424, we will take a right and another right and the room is on the right, so a lot of rights," she says smiling  
as we get out of the elevator. "Okay thanks, now we can tell everyone what room she is," Derek says as we go into the room. Thank god I get my own room, I have always hated sharing a hospital room, I feel it's just too weird and personal.

"Okay hop onto this bed and I'll move all your IV's over for you," she pats the bed as Derek helps me move over to the bed. I lay back on the bed and Derek pulls the blankets on top of me. "Okay you're all set, I'll see you later, and I believe your new  
nurse is Rachel, she's one of my best friends!" She squeals in delight, "Okay and thank you for everything," I say as she heads out.

Just as Derek and I were about to start our conversation we were interrupted, "Good morning, I'm Dr. Heather Jones, I'm the fertility specialist," she says taking a seat next to my bed, "Hello," I say, "I want to talk to you both about options, I know  
how hard this is, I've battled ovarian cancer twelve years ago when I was around your age, it's scary, you want to have children in the future, but you're too young to have them now so you have to do something about it," she pulls a picture out of  
her lab coat, "You see I show this to everyone because I know you can do it if I did, I have six children, and I've had one set of twins," she smiles, "Really, so this isn't like the end where it's either adoption or surrogacy," I start to tear up  
as I look at the happy family, she holds my hand that Derek isn't holding, "Not at all sweetie, you can carry your children, now it's not the traditional way you would get pregnant, but you will get pregnant."

I nod as she goes on, "With ovarian cancer you have a couple options, I'm going to put it right out there, IVF as in In Vitro Fertilization is the way to go, it has a higher percentage of pregnancies than any other procedure. What I would do is give you  
hormone injections, you would need to be injected twice a day everyday, then after I see the eggs stimulate I'd go in and retrieve the eggs and then I would store them. Now when you do IVF, the male partner has to give a sperm donation as well so  
we can made an embryo and store them for when you want to have a baby."

I look at Derek to see if he's okay with all of this, "So when can we start, I mean Meredith needs her ovary removed and so the faster the better in this procedure," he says as he looks over at me, "We can start today, I'll bring in the injections and  
we can start them. The hormone injections will take a week to stimulate your eggs, then we will retrieve the eggs next Friday or Saturday depending on how you feel, by Sunday an embryo will be made and you can have the surgery to remove your ovary  
on Sunday or Monday." She says.

"Okay so what are the risks?" I ask, "Bleeding, discomfort, cramping, fever, breast tenderness, and pelvic pain, I rarely have a woman with any side effects beside the cramping and discomfort," she says, I nod my head, "Okay I want to do it, I want to  
make a baby," I say to her. She nods her head and smiles, "I'll be right back."

Derek kisses me, "I can't believe we are going to make a baby Mer!" He takes my hands and rubs my knuckles, "Doesn't it feel weird to you, I mean we haven't even had sex and we will have made a baby by next week?" I ask as he smirks at me, "Yeah I mean  
it's weird, but thank god they have these procedures," he smiles and kisses my lips. I push him away, "Der I have breath that could kill you from throwing up, I think something died in my mouth!" We laugh as he walks in the bathroom to get a toothbrush  
and toothpaste, "Here you go, and here's some water," I brush my teeth and rinse with the water he gives me, "Ah thanks, minty fresh," I smile.

He takes the water and toothbrush to put them back in the bathroom and leans over me to kiss me. He gets close to my lips and says, "Now can I kiss you?" I don't say anything I just pull his mouth closer to mine and kiss him.

I run my hands through his dark curls as he runs his hands down my back. We mash our tongues together as we fight for control, I pull my head back to catch my breath and Derek's lips are on my jawline. I moan as he puts his lips back to mine and we reconnect  
again.

He thrusts his tongue into my mouth as I pull his hair harder, he grips my neck and moves it up so he can kiss down to my collarbone. I moan again and a chill runs down my spine as he does that, "Hmm I love you," I cry out, he mumbles into my neck, "I  
love you too," we both hear a knock on the door that breaks us apart.

"Come in," I yell as Derek sits on the bed wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I lean back onto him. "Okay, so I have the hormone shots, I need you to roll over on your stomach, Derek I will show you what to do and you will inject her," Derek looks  
at her in shock, "Me?" He asks, "You will be doing this all week twice a day, yes it will sting for a few seconds and Meredith will be sore, but we have the partner do it, it's a team effort making a baby," She unties my gown at the bottom and starts  
to rub right between my lower back and my buttocks with rubbing alcohol.

"Derek come over here, now here's the shot, I'll point to where you will insert it, then you can do it okay?" She tells Derek as he moves to my left side, "Okay," he says. I can feel her finger directing Derek and I feel a stinging pain in my buttocks,  
"Oww," I moan, "Sorry baby," Derek replies as he moves around so I can see him. "Okay so I will come back later with another injection, stay on your side for ten minutes and if you are in serious discomfort or are bleeding call me right away," I nod,  
"Okay thank you," I say as I move onto my side, and she leaves.

"You have a nice ass Mer," he snickers, "Shut up Der, I have to get 14 shots in my ass so we can have a baby so if you want the baby you better shut up!" I yell as he laughs at me. "I'm sorry your the one who has to go through this," he keeps laughing  
and I swat his arm.

"Well mister I wouldn't be laughing to hard, you have to come up with a sperm donation, so have fun masturbating in an exam room," he stops laughing once I say that, "Haha now look who's laughing now!" I laugh at his face and then say, "Isn't it weird  
we can't even have sex even if we wanted to until it's been 6-10 weeks after my surgery to remove my ovary!" He kisses me, "Aww someone is a little antsy?" He laughs, but then he says, "I know it stinks, but we will make it through, as long as you're  
healthy that's all that matters babe, sex can wait."

"I know it can, but sometimes I think if I have this cancer and I'm going to die I'd at least like to have sex, I know it sounds stupid, but I'd like to do things that I won't be able to do, like have a baby and get married, but we are too young," Derek  
kisses me to stop, "You are rambling and as much as I love it I know what you mean, but I don't want to rush those special things just because you have cancer, you aren't dying so we will have a lifetime to have sex, get married, and have babies."  
He says as he strokes my check, "Yeah I guess so, it's just hard to realize that when I feel I'm trapped in a hospital," he nods and kisses me.

"You will be out soon, and Lexie got our school work for us she emailed it all to me so we can do that to ease your mind," he says as he pulls out his laptop, "Okay that would be good," he gets up on the bed and puts the laptop between us. We do a couple  
quizzes and I finish a paper on my iPhone while he does it on his laptop.

Dr. Morgan and Dr. Moss come in as I finish my paper, "You do in fact have the infection Helicobacter pylori, so I want to start you on an antibiotic," Dr. Morgan says as Rachel the nurse walks in with another IV, I stick my arm out as Dr. Moss starts  
to talk, "So Dr. Jones met with you both and you are starting IVF, I think that's wonderful, in the mean time I want to do a quick pelvic exam again to make sure you can do the IVF, also we will now schedule the surgery the following Monday so December  
the 8th."

"I've got to go now, since you are getting the proper treatment, feel better and don't hesitate to call," Dr. Morgan gives me a pat on the shoulder and Derek a firm handshake, "Thank you Dr. Morgan, for everything," he responds with, "Just doing my job,"  
he replies as he walks out.

"Okay the IV is in so you should start feeling some relief soon," Rachel says as she cleans up and leaves. Dr. Moss is the only one left, "Okay so I want to do a pelvic exam, how do you feel with everything going on? Have you been getting any sleep? You  
have lost 10 pounds and we can't have you lose anymore," she sits down by my feet.

"Emotionally, and physically I'm exhausted, I thought I was tired with the twins, but nothing is compared to this, I know I don't eat, but I can't I just feel so sick and scared all the time. And I don't get any sleep maybe two hours at the most." I say  
as she squeezes my arm, "Well I'm going to make a call for our psychologist, he can help you deal with what you're feelings and talk to you to ease your mind. He can also give you an anxiety and sleep medication if he feels the need so that would  
be beneficial to you." She says.

She gets up and puts the bottom of the bed rails down and sits on a stool. I move down and she lifts the blankets off of me and drapes them over my knees. "Okay so this will feel about the same as it did in my office, uncomfortable," I nod and take the  
hand Derek is offering me. "Can you slide down a little more and put your feet in the stirrups?" I nod as I scoot down and put my feet in them. "Okay this will be cold," she tells me as she puts gel on her gloved fingers.

She inserts her fingers and this time it's not as bad as the first time, it still is quite uncomfortable, but a little less unexpected I guess. Dr. Moss presses on my abdomen as she moves her fingers around inside. "Owww my stomach still hurts," I grimace  
and Derek strokes my check, "You're doing great Meredith," she says as she presses down a little harder on my abdomen. I move my back up off the bed because it hurts so badly and move my hand down to rest on my stomach to protect myself.

"Okay all done, you look great to start IVF, I want to do an ultrasound on your stomach and see if you have any ulcers from the infection okay?" She says as she washes her hands, "Okay, if I do have an ulcer what will you do?" I ask in fear of having  
yet another surgery.

"We will just monitor them, once the antibiotics get into you they should go away," she says as she moves the ultrasound machine over to my side. Derek helps me move the blankets down over my feet and lifts my gown so my stomach is showing. "Okay this  
will be cold as well," Dr. Moss states as she squeezes the gel on my stomach. "Okay let's have a look," she starts to roll the transducer over my stomach and over my abdomen, she stops when it's over my abdomen.

"Okay so the reason you are throwing up and have the abdominal pain is because you have two large ulcers right here," she says as she points to them on the screen. "So you just monitor them then?" Derek asks, "Yup exactly, they will go away along with  
the pain, we just have to wait until the medicine kicks in." Dr. Moss says as she rubs the gel off of my stomach and pulls my gown down. "Okay so I'll be back later to check on you, the fever should break soon as well as the stomach pain."

She then moves the ultrasound machine back out into the hall and waves goodbye. Derek hops up into bed with me and turns the overhead light off, "Let's get some rest Mer," I yawn and lean into his warm embrace, "Okay."

We woke up in the afternoon, 1:27 to be exact, to a knock on the door. In comes an older doctor, "Hello I'm Dr. James Crew, I'm the psychologist, I work a lot with cancer patients and there families," he shakes our hands as we sit up. "Hello," we both  
say as he sits down on the chair.

"So I'd like to hear about you, what do you do for a living? Any hobbies?" He starts off asking, "I'm actually in Seattle Grace Prep, I'm a senior, I love to figure skate, Derek and I are Olympians. Recently my mother dropped her twins off and now I raise  
them." I say as he nodded.

"So do you have family to support you? A father? Siblings?" I nod "Yes, my four brothers, my dad died when I was 15 and my mother moved to London without telling me, I just came home for more clothes and all her stuff was gone. The deed to the house was  
on the island and it was signed to me along with all of her money that she left for me. My mom is a world class general surgeon and was never home so that's why she put me in boarding school." I took a breath, and Dr. Crew nodded.

"What did your father do?" He asked, "My father was an architect, he designed a lot of hospitals and hotels in Seattle, but then he cut down on his hours when he got stage 4 pancreatic cancer. That really hurt me because he was the only one who talked  
to me, he would watch me skate and stop in and take me out to dinner with my roommates. He was an awesome father, I knew he was working and loved what he did so I didn't mind when he missed a skating tournament, but he always made the effort to come.  
My mother never did that, she gave me the twins November, and I haven't spoken to her or last seen her since before she left." I explained.

"So you never felt the need to call her or see where she was?" I shook my head, "No because she never made an effort, I worked at my dad's company in the summers after he died, one day I got this letter in the mail from the bank saying that I have inherited  
a large amount of money from my father. The next day I went to the bank and they told me I now have 375 million dollars from my father. I've made money from the tournaments and Olympics, we both have been on many magazine covers, and even a few TV  
shows so I thought I'd keep doing that to earn money. Also with the money my mother has left me, which was a little under a million dollars I saved. But I never knew that I really didn't ever need to worry about money again, he left everything to  
me, my brothers of course got a large amount of money, but not as much as I got." I told him.

"So are your brothers at all jealous of you?" He asked in curiosity. "They have never said before, I never announced how much he gave me, they all told me they got 100 million dollars, and I sat there in shock never realizing that he didn't give them  
all the say amount as me, but now we really don't talk about money. My brothers are all great I wouldn't want to start controversy with them." He nods in agreement.

"That's a large amount of money, do you spent a lot of it?" He asks, "I spent it but I really can't touch any of the money, I get a monthly allowance so to speak and I meet with my financier every month. If I want to say get a new car or something that  
is a big purchase I call him up, I have Louis Vittons, and a lot of designer clothing, but I know my budget. It's been slightly altered now raising twins, but my financier makes sure I have enough money for my day to day spending, like food shopping."  
I explain to him.

"So talking about food, Dr. Moss mentioned to me that you aren't eating well or sleeping well. Did this just start when you were diagnosed?" I nod, "I think I started sleeping less when I received the twins, they are a lot of responsibility for me. Sleeping  
is hard to come about anymore, same with eating I'm just too worried about everything." I state.

"What's so to speak "Everything"," he asks as he makes air quotes. "Everything is now being a mother and having to protect them, to the ovarian cancer, to school, and skating." He nods, "So you have a lot going on, do you know where you want to go to  
college?" He asks.

"I do, I got accepted to Dartmouth, all of my friends did so I want to go there, I just don't know what I'll do with the babies." I say. "How old are your twins?" He asks me, "Sarah and Logan will be six weeks on the first of December," he smiles, "Well  
I can definitely say you have your head on straight, you are dealing with all of this stress as a fighter. You have newborn twins and cancer and many difficult decisions to make, but you're making them. I want to prescribe an ambien for you to get  
some sleep, I don't think you need any anxiety medicine, cancer makes you anxious I'm sure, but I would like to continue talking next week, say Tuesday I'll come in. I believe you are doing great, you will eat and stress less when you get a goodnight  
sleep." He says as he gets out his prescription pad and writes an order down.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crew," he gives me a hug and says, "Remember you are a fighter, keep on fighting!" I nod and he shakes Derek's hand, "And if you every feel overwhelmed or worried about her diagnosis you can come talk to me too. I can tell you  
love her, so this fight may be hard on you too, watching her fight in pain, it's hard young man." He pats Derek's shoulder and Derek shakes his hand again, "Thank you Doctor," Derek says as he gets up and leaves.

"Well that was nice of him, now you can get some sleep," he smiles, "I know, it was nice actually not talking about the cancer and talking about other things even if they are about my family," I smile.

"When does everyone leave? I wanted to say goodbye to them?" I asked Derek out of the blue, "Everyone had flights to catch today, the only people left are Chris and my mom," I nod, "I wanted to say goodbye to everyone and see your sisters before they  
left."

"Well we can always call them, and we will be flying to New York to see them on Christmas, my mom wants everyone to come, so you will see everyone again soon," he says as he places a kiss on my head. "How is the head and stomach doing?" He asks. "My stomach  
feels much better and my headache is gone, I think the fever broke," I smile and kiss Derek's check. "Well that is awesome babe!"

"Do you think Cristina or Izzie can FaceTime me so I can see Sarah and Logan?" I ask as he pulls his phone out, "Yeah let's see," he dials Izzie. "Hey Iz, yeah Mer is right here, she feels better, yup, can you put Sarah and Logan on she would like to  
see them." Derek says, I then hear Izzie cooing at the babies, "Look mommy's on the iPad," Izzie chirps, "Hello my sweet babies! Sarah and Logan I miss you!" They look at the screen but can't pinpoint where the noise is coming from. "They are looking  
for you Mer," Izzie laughs as she points to the screen, "Look mommy is right there wave hi!" Izzie says as she holds there hands to wave hi. "I miss them Iz so much! It's so hard being here and not with them, I still need to go Christmas shopping  
for them." I say as she picks them up and then sits down on the couch.

"I know, you will be out soon. So what's going on?" She asks, "Well I have Helicobacter pylori, a stomach injection that is giving me the fever, headache, and abdominal pain. I have two large ulcers that they are monitoring and my results came back from  
MDAnderson, I do in fact have stage two cancer. Dr. Moss wants to remove my ovary and they are injecting me with hormone shots so they can retrieve my eggs before they take my ovary out. It's called IVF, they are doing this so I can have kids in the  
future. They make an embryo with Derek's sperm and my eggs that they collect, and when we are ready to have kids they will put the embryo back in me." I explain, as everyone has gathered around the couch to listen. "Wow that's great that they can  
do that dear," Carolyn says, "So when will they remove the ovary?" Cristina asks.

"They won't remove the ovary until they retrieve the eggs, so the fertility doctor, Dr. Jones and Dr. Moss the gynecological oncologist are trying to shoot for Monday the 8, Dr. Jones will retrieve my eggs hopefully that Saturday." I tell everyone, "That's  
awesome Mer, well stay in there you're doing great, the twins are doing fine. Oh and I emailed our teachers for you they said they will email you with everything, just a modified version." Lexie says, "Thank you guys so much! I miss all of you!" I  
say as tears form in my eyes.

"We miss you too! Get better quick!" Chris says for all of them, then we disconnect. Dr. Jones comes in with the shot again. "Time for round two, are you ready?" She asks in a chipper voice, "Yeah let's get this over with," I grumble as I roll onto my  
stomach. "Here you go Derek," she says as she rubs the alcohol on me and Derek takes the shot and injects me. "All done Mer, easy as pie," Derek says as he walks back around to sit. "Hmm thank you I guess," I reply as I move onto my side.

Dr. Jones writes down something in my chart and says goodnight and leaves. Dinner comes right after she leaves, an older woman puts the tray on my table, "Thank you," I reply as she leaves.

I open the dinner to find chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli, they do not look that great at all to eat. "I wouldn't feed my dog this crap," I announce Derek laughs at me and hands me a fork, "Eat it the food, or else you won't be able to carry Sarah  
and Logan because you will weigh less than them." I smirk at him as I take the fork and start to eat the chicken.

Derek turns on the TV and we watch "World News," for a while, I yawn and roll onto Derek's chest. "Do you want me to call the nurse for the sleeping pill?" I nod into his chest, "Yes please," I say trying to stifle a yawn back. He walks out of the room  
and Rachel and him come back in with a cart. "You ready to go to sleep?" Rachel asks as she scans my bracelet and hands me the pill to take, "Yup I am," I respond after swallowing the pill, "Thank you," I say as she walks out of the room, "Good night,"  
she replies.

I lay back down on Derek's chest and fall right to sleep.


	13. A Week Later

Today is the big day for the egg retrieval procedure. This week has been pretty much hell, the shots Derek had to inject me with stung and my hormones were all over the place. I yelled at Derek because he didn't get the right type of ice cream brand!  
He got the right ice cream flavor just not brand and I was pissed! But that's not the worst part, the worst part is the crying! I swear I cry every time I see a baby, animal, or just some one hugging on TV! I cried hysterically when Derek said he  
was going to leave Wednesday morning so he could shower.

When he came back I cried even harder because he walked in with gorgeous roses and the twins in the stroller. And then I yelled at him for making me cry. I held the twins as I hysterically cried having not seen them in a couple days! I'm telling you my  
hormones are all over the place so thank god today is the big day!

Rachel is still my day time nurse, she has just left after prepping me for the procedure. "Are you ready to see how many babies we can make?" Derek asked as he put his scrubs on. "Yes I can't wait!" I say as I start to tear up again. "Mer it's a happy  
time no need to cry," he says as he wraps me in for a hug, then I just lose it and the tears spill out of my eyes like a faucet. "I know, I just can't control my stupid hormones!" He laughs as I try to stop sobbing.

Derek pulls back from the hug and kisses my forehead, "Soon it will be over and then you can rest before getting your ovary removed," I nod as he cups my check, "See you're okay, everything is going to be okay Mer," I nod again as I lay back down on the  
bed.

"Okay Meredith are you ready to retrieve eggs?" Dr. Jones ask as she walks in. "Yes, I'm just warning you, I can't stop crying," she laughs and holds my hand, "I expect that this is a big day and your hormones are all over the place." I nod again because  
I can feel the tears starting again.

"So in a couple minutes Laura and Rachel will wheel you in a wheelchair down to the OR, Derek you will go too, and they will get you set up, Derek you will wait outside then when she's already Laura or Rachel will get you, then the fun begins! Okay?"  
Dr. Jones says, "Yes that sounds great, I can't wait," I finally say as tears are coming out of my eyes. Derek wipes them away and holds my hand, "I can't wait either Mer," he says. "Alright so I'll see you in a couple minutes." She says as she walks  
out.

Rachel and Laura stroll in with a wheelchair after she leaves, "Your sweet ride awaits you, hop in!" Rachel says all peppy, I hop in and Derek grabs my hand and we are on are way towards the elevator. The tears I am still trying to battle so they don't  
spill down my checks, but they do anyway as we get off the elevator.

"Mer you're going to be perfectly fine, we can now have all the kids we want, and you can get healthy without worrying," Derek kisses me as we stop outside the OR, "Look at me, I love you forever and always, I'm not going anywhere and either are you,  
we are a team," I nod and he kisses me on the lips. "I love you too, Babe," I say as I lean up to kiss him once again and then Rachel asks, "Are you ready?" I nod my head as we enter the sterile, cold OR.

Rachel helps me get up onto the table as Laura pulls monitors near me and puts EKG leads on my chest. Rachel lays a blanket on me, "Can you put your legs in the stirrups?" She asks as I nod and do that. "Okay we are going to give you something to make  
you feel comfortable," Laura says as she inserts an IV into my arm. "I'll go get Derek," Rachel says as she walks out.

They both walk in Derek is now all suited up in his scrubs and scrub cap covering his hair. "Hey babe," he says as he sits on the stool Laura gave him. "Hey, I'm all ready now," he smiles and gives me a kiss. Dr. Jones walks in putting gloves on and walks  
over to us. "You guys ready to count some eggs?" We both say yes, and she sits down between my legs.

"Okay so you shouldn't feel any of this just some pressure," she says as she pulls the tray table near her. "I'm going to insert the ultrasound and then the needle, Okay?" I nod as Derek and I squeeze each other's hands. She moves the monitor so she can  
see and starts to insert the needle. When it's finally in she starts to count, "Okay so far I see five healthy eggs," she says as she keeps moving the ultrasound. Derek kisses my check as we both smile. "And here are nine more, you have all together  
fourteen eggs! Congratulations!" She smiles at us as she starts removing them.

Derek strokes my hair and holds onto my hand, "Wow Honey, who would have thought fourteen healthy eggs," I look over at him, "I know Babe, it's awesome," I say. "Okay we are all done here, Meredith you did lovely, and Derek you already contributed your  
sperm sample, so you too are ready for recovery." Dr. Jones said as she got up and peeled her gloves off. "Wonderful job everyone." She said to the staff as Laura came over to me and covered me in another blanket as they moved me onto a gurney.

Rachel and Laura rolled me to the recovery wing, and asked me if I needed anything, "No I'm good," I say as I begin to yawn. "Mer go to sleep, you did great now you can sleep," Derek said, I nodded and feel asleep.

I woke up in the late afternoon back in my room upstairs on the oncology floor, "Der?" I call out as my throat is dry, "Right here Mer, what's wrong?" He asks as he leans over me and kisses my head. "Nothing, I'm just sore," I say as he flips through  
a newspaper. "Alright do you want me to get something?" I shake my head, "No it's okay."

Dr. Jones walks in along with Dr. Moss, "Hello, how are you doing in here?" Dr. Jones asks, "Good I'm a little sore, but I'm fine," she nods, "Okay good, well all the fourteen eggs look great I just got done looking at them and they are perfect." I smile  
and turn to Derek, "That's wonderful," Derek says.

"Okay well if you are doing good I'll leave you to rest up, have a good night," she waves as she leaves. "So you are doing great as I expected, I just wanted to talk to you about Monday." I nod and Dr. Moss goes on, "On Monday we will prep you at around  
7:30 am, the anesthesiologist will come in and talk to you, we will be putting you under complete anesthesia, then we will take you down to the OR, there we will insert a catheter and set you up, at around 9 we will begin, the surgery takes about  
four to five hours, and it's a long day. We will take out the catheter once you are out of recovery and back up here. You will be up walking Monday night once the anesthesia has worn off. After we will give you morphine once you have walked. Tomorrow  
you have to stop eating and drinking after 5 pm and that's pretty much it. Any questions?"

"When will I know if I'm cancer free? Will I have to do chemotherapy?" I ask her, "We will know when we are operating, we will take another PET scan and MRI Monday night to check, but if it's the same as I see on the scans then you shouldn't need any  
chemo." She says. "When will she get out of here?" Derek asks, "I would say around Wednesday or Thursday she should be home, now you can't go up stairs, and you need to still rest, also you can't lift, so you can't carry the twins." She says, "When  
could I get back to doing all of those things?" I ask, "After your follow up appointment which would be the following Tuesday, we will check all your scans and examine you, then I will make the decision." I nod.

"Any more questions? I told you the risks and all of that so I think you will be perfect for Monday." She says as she gets off my bed, "Nope I think we are good, thank you." I say as she walks out.

"Der I'm going to sleep, I'm so tired," I yawn again, "I know you are, roll over and go to sleep." Derek rubs my back as I drift off to sleep.

\- Derek's POV

Mer is now fast asleep, it's a little after five so I decide to FaceTime home and tell them about the egg retrieval. "Hey Cristina can you bring everyone together," she doesn't say anything, but I can hear her telling everyone to get in the kitchen. "So  
what's up we are all here," Mark says, "Well I just wanted to tell you the egg retrieval was a success we got fourteen perfectly, healthy eggs!" I say smiling, "Ahhh congratulations!" I can see everyone scream, "Dear that is amazing, how is Meredith  
doing?" My mom asks, I turn my IPad so that they can see her sound asleep on her side holding my hand, "Awww she's out cold," Lexie says as she moves so everyone can see Mer sleeping.

"Yup she's been out for a little while, Dr. Moss just came in here about a half hour ago explaining what will go on tomorrow and Monday." Everyone nodded, "So when can Mer come home, we already know about the surgery, but when will she be home?" Chris  
asks, "She said around Wednesday or Thursday, it depends on how she is, if she is doing good we will be home by Wednesday afternoon." I say. "That's great because I want to start decorating and sending out Christmas cards," Izzie says, "I mean we  
need a Christmas card with Mer in it," Alex says.

"I know, Mer said the other night she wants us all matching, the guys in green sweaters and the girls in red, and the twins in white. She wants a picture of all of us laying down in a circle and the twins in the middle, and the camera in the air just  
taking a picture of our heads. Then she wants a picture of all of the guys, then girls, then the twins. So she knows what she wants she just has to get better to do it." Everyone nods, "That's an awesome idea," Callie says, "Yeah I like that it's  
creative," Owen says. "We just have to get her healthy with the holidays coming," I say, "Yup we are all praying for her," Mark says. Sarah I can see starts to cry so I let them go.

It's now 6:10 and I'm starving, I kiss Mer on the check and walk down to the cafeteria. I grab a Turkey and Swiss sandwich, pretzels, a coffee, a bottled water, and a bar and head back up to her room.

She's still sleeping which is really good, she needs her sleep, so I sit down and start to eat. I turn on the TV to watch "Criminal Minds," Meredith and I love the show.

I finish eating so I pull out my laptop and do some homework to catch up on school. It's around 7:40 when I finish up on a paper and I hear Meredith groan as she wakes up. I get up and lean over to see if she's okay, "Hey babe how are you sleepy head?"  
She smiles, "Good I'm hungry and still tired," she says, I hand her two bags of pretzels and she starts to eat them.

"Eat and then you can go back to sleep, it's around 8 o'clock," she nods as she munches on the pretzels, "Okay." "I called home well FaceTimed and told them about our good news," she smiles, "Yeah? What did they say?" She asks as she finished the first  
bag of pretzels. "They were ecstatic, everyone can't wait till you're home. They want to send Christmas cards out and get the decorations up with you." I say and then kiss her forehead.

"Did you tell them about my plan with the cards?" I nod and she smiles, "Good and I'm excited too, to get out of here." She kisses me and finishes the second bag of pretzels. She rolls over to face me, "Can you sleep with me?" She says in her tiny voice,  
I smile and climb into bed behind her. We both are sound asleep before the clock hits nine.

-The Next Day- Meredith's POV

I wake up and I feel better not as sore as before, my hormones I can tell are still all over the place because when Derek said he called home I wanted to cry. Today though is the day before my operation. I'm nervous and anxious to get it over with, I  
just want to be cancer free already and go home to see everyone.

I want to be able to take a shower in my big bathroom and sleep in my huge soft white bed, and I want to be able to rock the twins to sleep. I'm just tired of the hospital I've been in here for a eight days, I'm hoping I'm out of here by Wednesday.

Derek starts to stir, "Morning Der," I lean down and kiss him. He rubs his eyes and then opens them and kisses me. "Morning, what are you doing up," I laugh, "Babe it's 10:21, it's very late, I can't believe the nurses let us sleep this late," he looks  
at the clock surprised, "Wow we slept rather late," I nod, "Yeah and now I'm hungry."

Derek now laughs, "Okay I'll get us something, I'll be back," he kisses me and walks out after brushing his teeth and hair.

Lucy, a nurse replacing Rachel, and Laura walk in, "Good morning, we let you sleep extra late, tomorrow you won't have that luxury," Laura smiles as she takes my temperature and Lucy starts me on more fluids. "I know I couldn't believe it when I saw the  
clock, thank you," I say. They nod as they write stuff on my chart.

"We will be back to check on you, you can eat and drink for now, but after five you can't," I nod, "Alright, cya later."

Derek came back in with two plates and a bag full of other foods and drinks. "Okay so here's eggs, bacon, home fries, fruit, and a muffin." He slides the plate on my table and pulls it over to me, "Thank you," I say as I start to eat. "And in the bag  
I have pretzels, graham crackers, skittles, and waters," he says as he sits and starts eating his food.

"Sounds good, Lucy and Laura came in I thanked them for letting us sleep, and I can't eat after five, but we knew that," he nods as he eats, "That was nice of them to let us sleep, and yeah no eating after five." I nod as I eat some more.

When I finish I try to get up, "Der I want to walk around, can you ask if I can?" He nods and throws out our plates, "Be right back," I nod as I sit on the edge of the bed. Lucy comes in behind Derek, "You can walk let me just move the IV pole so you  
can take that with you," she says as she moves the pole around in front of me. "Okay you're all set," and walks out.

Derek comes over to give me a hand to help get up. I lean on him once I have my balance I hold onto the IV pole and we start walking out into the hallway. "It would be nice if we could look at the newborn babies," I smile up at Derek, "It would be, but  
none of the babies would be as cute as ours," I hit him on the arm. "That was rude all babies are cute, or if you're one of those weird people who argues all babies are ugly, then they are ugly," he laughs "I'm just speaking the truth, our babies  
will be gorgeous with your nose and emerald green eyes," I smile, "They better have your hair, and eyes though, but my nose, what if we have twins and one looks like you and one looks like me," we turn down the hall at the end.

"Fraternal Twins would be nice, we already have twins though, people would be like damn two of everything," we both laugh, "Well if we have triplets or something like that we would throw people off," I say leaning on him, "Anything is possible with fertility,"  
he hugs me as I lean my head on his chest, "So true," I mumble as we walk back to my room.

I sat up in the bed and Derek and I play Backgammon on his iPad. We talk about the recovery for tomorrow's surgery and everything else like who we still need to get gifts for.

After playing three games of Backgammon that Derek won we play Rummy with the cards he got at the gift shop. I won, we played up until 1000, I thought it would be harder and longer, but it only took up an hour. When we finished it was 2:45 and Derek and  
I decided to walk down to the cafeteria.

He helped me put on sweatpants and his sweatshirt and sperrys. Then he moved the IV pole back around so that I could lean onto it and we started to walk downstairs.

The cafeteria was packed, filled with busy doctors and nurses hurrying to eat and get back to there patients. Luckily for us there was an outside table with two seats so I went over and sat while Derek got the food. The outdoor area was really just an  
overhang with heaters all around. I think it was hotter out here than inside, but I wanted to sit outside, I haven't been outside since Saturday.

Derek sat down with two sandwiches, soups, bread, fruit, and two cookies and waters. I picked up the sandwich and right away started to eat. Derek laughed at me, "Whoa you want to slow down and maybe breathe?" I smacked his arm, "I'm just hungry, no need  
to make fun of me," I say as I finish up my sandwich and dig into the soup.

When we were done eating, well I was done, Derek was still munching on the apple he got, I moved over to his side of the table and leaned into his shoulder, "I love you," I say as I kiss him. He rubbed my back, "I love you too," he says as he finishes  
the apple and puts it on the plate.

We stayed there for a while and then we threw the trash away and make our way back up to my room. This time I was more tired walking so I really leaned into Derek. He helped me get in bed and kissed me again, "It's almost 4:30 they are going to cut you  
off from food soon," he says as he strokes my hair. "I know, I just can't wait for this to be all over and be back in our home."

"Hey so we are going to stop you from eating or drinking at 5 it's 4:30 now so if you want a last bite to eat you better get it quick." Dr. Moss says as she walks in. "I know, we just ate so I'm good," I smile. "Alright I'll see you bright and early tomorrow  
morning." We wave good night and she walks out.

We watch "The Other Woman" for the remainder of the night and talk after it's over. Derek fell asleep and then shortly after I fell asleep in his arms around 10.

-The Next Day

Lucy comes in along with another doctor early in the morning. "Good morning I'm Dr. Ford, I'll be your anesthesiologist, just a few quick questions and then Lucy here can prep you." After the questions Dr. Ford walks out and Lucy preps me for surgery.

"Okay you are all ready to go, we just have to hear from the team when they are ready to take you," she smiles as she leaves. "You ready for this?" Derek asks as he leans over me to kiss me. "Yeah, I am, I want this to be over and done with," I say. "Well  
you look gorgeous, even with the hair net on and the oxygen." I laugh, "Thanks babe."

Lucy comes back in, "Okay we are all set," she says as she starts to move the gurney. Derek holds onto my hand and when we stop in front of the double doors he leans down to kiss me, "Forever and Always Mer, I love you so much and I can't wait for us  
to use all fourteen of those eggs," I laugh as tears are coming out of my eyes, "We are so not having fourteen kids, we would be like the Duggars, and that's so not happening, maybe 8 kids," I smile at him. "I love you Der, Forever and Always," I  
pull him closer and kiss his lips one more time.

"Cya later Mer," he says as Lucy pushes the gurney through the doors.


	14. Recovery

-Derek's POV

I'm waiting in the family waiting rooms, I've been pacing back and forth and have only sat a little bit. I can't sit when I'm so worried about this surgery. I haven't slept in days knowing that this surgery could make or break Mer. I want to be able to  
live with Meredith for the rest of my life and have kids with her. Don't get me wrong if anything happens where she can't have kids, but she is alive I will be very grateful for what we have together. I just can't live without her.

This time waiting I am the only one here, it's a Monday so everyone had school, my mom and Chris are coming over with the twins in about an hour. They didn't want to disrupt there routine that they are in. Everyone keeps texting me things like, praying  
for you and Meredith, it makes me more antsy because I am so nervous.

Only two hours have passed when a nurse came in to update me. "Hello Mr. Shepherd, I'm Dr. Casey, Meredith is doing great the ovary is out and now the hardest part of the job begins, getting all of the tumor out and we are starting that now." I nodded  
in relief and smiled when I saw Chris, my mom, and the twins come into the small room. "How much longer?" I ask, "Well the tumor is the size of a grape, it could possibly take another two hours, but two hours at the most," she smiles.  
"Okay thank you so much," I say as she left and I hugged my mom and Chris. I took a sleeping Logan out of his carrier, "Hi little man, I haven't seen you in a long time," I kiss his head and we all sit down.

"How was she this morning?" Chris asks as he pulls the blanket up on Sarah who was still napping. "Good, I mean she was nervous I could tell, but I'm nervous to so it makes the two of us," I say as I put Logan back in the carrier. We made small talk for  
the rest of the late morning to try to ease our nerves, finally Dr. Moss comes in.

We all stood up, "How is she? Did you get all of the tumor?" I immediately ask, she walks over to us and pulls a chair to sit in front of us with. "So she did great as I told you she would, there were no major problems, the tumor is ALL out, so you all  
can go scream from the roof tops now. She's in recovery and we will keep her there for another hour, then we will transfer her up to her room. Any questions?" She smiles at us, I immediately get up to hug her, "Thank you so much for saving the love  
of my life, you have been wonderful to us," I smile through my tears. My mom gives her a big hug, "Thank you for saving her, she's way to important to lose to cancer," she beams. And Chris gets up fighting back tears, "Thank you so much for saving  
my little sister, she means the world to all of us," he gives her a big hug and we shake her hand. "You all are very welcome, you make my job easy with all of you being so sweet," then she goes on, "You can follow me, I'll take you to her room." We  
nod and start walking behind her.

The twins are still sound asleep when we all enter the recovery wing. She directs us to a dim room, 264, where Mer is laying on her back hooked up to a lot of machines and oxygen. "So she's breathing on her own we are just giving her a little oxygen,  
her heart rate and pulse was perfect throughout the surgery so she should be waking up soon." We nod as we sit around her bed waiting for her to wake up. Dr. Moss then wrote a few things in her chart, "Okay, I'll be back when she's awake, and call  
me if you need anything."

I take Sarah out of her carrier when she got a little fuzzy and right when I pick her up Meredith opens her eyes, "Derrrrrr?" She croaks out, I lean closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips stroking her hair, "Hi love, here's some water babe, you  
did great," she takes the water and drinks a little, "Am I okay?" She looks at me questionably, "Yes babe, you are cancer free, they got it all!" She smiles and squeezes my hand. "Ahh thank god, I just want to go home, Chris, Carolyn come here," she  
waves at then to come closer. She leans up to hug Chris first, "I've missed you Chris, thank you for being here," he smiles as he wipes his tears. "I love you Mer, I'm so proud of you," he says, she smiles then hugs my mom.

"You have no idea how much I thank you for helping me throughout this hellish journey, especially with the twins, I owe you everything," My mom wipes her tears as Mer starts to cry, I rub her hand to make her feel better, "You owe me nothing, just get  
better, then you will owe me a wedding and grandkids in the future, but for now get better dear," my mom smiles at her as she sits back down.

Dr. Moss comes walking in, "Hello Meredith, how do you feel?" She comes over to Meredith's side. "I feel good, I'm sore, but I'm so thrilled that I'm cancer free," she takes Meredith's hand, "You did amazing and now you are in the recovery period,"  
Dr. Moss says as Mer smiles, "Thank you so much, when will I be able to get up?" Dr. Moss looks back at her chart, "You're welcome, and we want you to rest, so now Nurse Julie will bring you upstairs and then we will give you a little bit of time  
to rest. Around 2 we will have you up standing and walking again." We all nod at the information and Dr. Moss nods and walks out.

-Meredith's POV

I am ecstatic that I am cancer free, it's a huge burden that has been lifted off of my shoulders. Nurse Julie walks in and starts preparing me to go back upstairs. Derek holds onto my hand the whole time as we venture back to my room. I'm feeling a little  
foggy when we arrive so Julie calls Nurse Lauren to help move me onto the other bed. "Hey! How are you doing?" Lauren asks me, "I'm good I'm feeling a little foggy and sore, but I'm cancer free!" I smile as they move me. "That's great, I'm so happy  
for you! You deserve it," I nod as they rehook the monitors back up and my IV's. "Thank you!" Julie walks out rolling the gurney I was just on out into the hall while Lauren stays checking my vitals, "Okay so I'll be back at 2 to get you up walking,  
and if you need anything I'm just a call away," Lauren says as she walks out.

"Hey Der can I hold Sarah and Logan?" He smiles, "You can't hold them, but I'll lay them on you, don't lift them though!" He tells me as he places Sarah and Logan on my knees, "Der get up on here, Carolyn can you take a picture of us please?" I ask as  
Derek slides next to me and wraps his arms around me. Carolyn picks the camera up, "Say Cancer Free!" Derek and I smile and laugh, and she takes the picture.

"Did you call everybody, are they coming over here after school?" I ask to nobody in particular, "I texted them, and after school they said they would be over here, I didn't say anything about you being cancer free. Babe you should tell them," Derek says  
as he takes Logan from me. "What time is it?" I look at the clock, but can't make out the numbers due to the glare, "It's 12:45 dear," Carolyn says, I nod.

I lean down and kiss Sarah gently on the head. "I've missed you so much Sar and Log, I can't wait to be home with you," Derek strokes my hand, "You will be home soon, and then it will be Christmas Babe, we have a lot to do."

We talk about the upcoming holidays and how we will be traveling out to New York to join Carolyn for Christmas. We have to ship all the twins gifts that are smaller out to her house and other things they will need when we get closer to Christmas. I decided  
we should take a private jet due to cold season and the nasty airport germs. I certainly don't want to get sick and I don't want the twins to get sick for Christmas.

Chris turns the TV onto the news and we watch it until I have to get up to walk. "Hey hey hey, Meredith," Mark walks in with flowers and balloons, "Hey guys!" I smile as everyone walks in with flowers and balloons. They all come over and hug me, "How  
are you feeling?" Izzie asks as they set the flowers and balloons down. They hang their coats up in the tiny closet and sit in the extra chairs and on the other gurney that isn't being used. "I feel good, a little sore, but I have good news!" I squeal.  
"What is it!" Callie and Lexie ask together, "I'M CANCER FREE!" I scream.

"OMG OMG!" Cristina says, "Finally!" George high fives Owen, and then everyone starts to hug me again as we tear up and cheer. Izzie is literally jumping up and down along with Lexie, she wipes her eyes, "Meredith I've been praying every second and God  
answered our prayers!" I smile as they all sit back down, "I know it's a Christmas miracle Iz," I say.

"We have so much to do Mer, the tree, lights on the house, decorating inside, more shopping, making cookies and gingerbread houses, getting matching Christmas pajamas, and most importantly Christmas cards!" Izzie squealed as Lauren and Rachel came in,  
"I know Iz I'm so excited!" I say as I look up at the nurses.

"Hello everyone! It's so great to see everyone here, Congratulations Meredith we are so proud of you! You are a trooper, we just want to get you up and walking now," Rachel says as she moves the IV pole around. "Okay, so we will help you, just swing your  
legs around, and we will stand you up. Okay? If at any point you are in too much pain or it's just too much let us know," Lauren says as I stand up. "Okay I will," Derek stands up and grabs my hand helping me lean against the IV pole and his body.

Rachel comes on my other side and we begin to walk. "Okay so let's just get you to walk around the hallway, then we will give you dinner," I laugh, "So you're bribing me," Lauren who stands behind me laughs too, "Yeah I guess we are." We continue walking  
down the hallway, "You are doing great Meredith, how do you feel?" Rachel asks, "Good, sore, but I'm fine," I say as we turn back onto the hallway where my room is.

"Okay very good, so we will get dinner right up to you, and Dr. Moss should be in after to check on you." Lauren says as they help me readjust getting back into bed. "Okay thank you." "So how was the walk around the neighborhood?" Alex laughs at me, "Haha,  
very funny, it was good, I feel good," I say as the woman comes in with my food, "Thank you," I smile as she places the tray down.

Derek pulls the table towards me and opens it for me, "Mmmm, eat up, you have a turkey sandwich, carrots, and soup," he smirks at me, "Shut up! Derek," as I hit his arm and start to eat. He laughs at me taking Sarah out of her carrier. Alex takes Logan  
out and makes a face at him and he starts to cry, "You're making my baby cry," I whine as he passes Logan over to Lexie so she can calm him down. He smiles at me, "Oh, you eat your food!" I laugh, "I am, so stop making him cry," I smirk.

For the next couple of hours we talk about how school is and how Derek and I have to catch up on a few different assignments. We discuss when we want to get the Christmas card pictures taken because we have to schedule that with our photographer Karen.  
We also talk about having an Ugly Christmas Sweater Contest at Carolyn's house. She couldn't stop laughing and said that would be fun to do and that she would email the girls to tell them to get an ugly sweater.

It was around 5 o'clock when we finished talking and Alex said he was hungry. "Do you guys want to go down to the cafeteria? Mer you can come with us right?" Alex asks, we all nod, "Yeah I can come with you, I'll just walk slower," I say as I start to  
pull on my sweatpants and Derek's sweatshirt. "Okay well let's go then," Cristina says. I get up from the bed and move slowly leaning on Derek as we walk down the hall past the nurses station, "Hey Rachel, we are just going to go down to the cafeteria,"  
she smiles, "Have fun, and take a break if you have too," I nod, "Thanks we will."

We all cram into the elevator, thank god it's a long hospital elevator or else we wouldn't have fit. The cafeteria is on the Lobby floor which for some reason is on level two. I lean onto Derek as he has his arm wrapped around me to help support me. Izzie  
is pushing the stroller with a sleeping Sarah and Logan inside.

When we finally get down to the cafeteria Derek helps me over to a table by the window, towards the back so we all can fit. Izzie pushes the stroller along with us so she can drop the stroller off and then get her food. "Thanks Iz," I smile as she pulls  
them to the side of me and puts the brakes on. "No problem Mer, I love them they are angels." She smiles as she walks away.

"Do you want anything babe?" Derek asks as he helps me sit in the booth, "A water and some pretzels please, I'm not that hungry," he kisses me on the forehead, "Okay I'll be right back."

I love just staring at Sarah and Logan sleeping. Their expressions make me laugh and want to pinch their chubby checks. They both have grown a lot and it makes me sad if I think about how little I have been around them. That is another reason why I really  
can't wait to get out of this hospital.

"Here you go Mer, pretzels and a water, Bon appetite," Derek says sliding in next to me with a tray full of healthy food for him. I open my pretzels and begin eating as everyone comes walking back taking a seat. "This cafeteria isn't that bad, they have  
steaks, and sandwiches," George says, "They just made my corn beef sandwich, it looks good," Chris says, "Yeah I got the same thing, yours looked to good, I had to get it," Carolyn laughed. "I got the steak and so far it's pretty good," Mark said  
as he was chewing.

We talked about how it's gross to eat with your mouth open, like Mark does. And about what Christmas gifts for the twins we have to get them. We told everyone how we want to instead of giving gifts to the twins to donate to the cancer foundation in there  
name.

When we finished lunch Carolyn, Chris, Mark, Izzie, Owen, Callie, George, Alex, and the twins decided to head home since they had night practices. Carolyn wanted to get the twins home and nap them at home and Chris needed to make a business call. We all  
said our goodbyes and the room cleared out.

It was only Lexie, Cristina, Derek, and I left we played a round of Rummy up until 2000 and that took the rest of the night. Rachel came in later and said that I will probably be going home either Tuesday night or early Wednesday morning. I'm hoping for  
tomorrow night then we can sleep in our own bed.

It was now a little after eight and Lexie and Cristina had to leave to catch up on homework so we hugged each other and said good night.

"Hey Der I'm tired I'm going to sleep," he yawns as I say that, "Yeah I'm tired too, let's go to sleep early then maybe we can go home early tomorrow." He kisses my lips and spoons against me. "Yeah that would be nice to sleep in our bed tomorrow night,"  
he pulls me closer and nuzzles his face into my hair, "I love you, good night Mer," I hold onto his hand and kiss them, "Good night Der, I love you."


	15. Holidays

It's been a week since I've been released from the hospital. I got out Wednesday afternoon, with strict instructions to rest and to not lift anything. Chris left on Friday after staying with us and helping me up and down the steps. Carolyn also went home  
on Saturday morning and promised that everything would be perfect for when we fly out there for Christmas.

Today is Monday and I have my first doctors appointment to see if I'm cleared to lift small items like one of the twins and to do a few more exercises besides walking.

We got our Christmas trees up the Friday I came home. We have to still decorate the big tree with the red and silver balls, the other four trees are smaller so we already decorated them. On Saturday the women decorated the inside of the house while the  
men decorated the outside with lights. It looked gorgeous when we were done and I was happy to actually be in the Christmas spirit.

Izzie has been baking nonstop cookies, pies, cakes, and cupcakes for the holidays. We have been playing Michael Buble's Christmas album throughout the house on the speakers, too.

After my appointment today we are going to take Sarah and Logan to the mall to get the pictures with Santa. We won't be sending that picture out for the Christmas card, but instead a card filled with pictures of all of us. Today we will get our pictures  
taken for the card. We will all be matching and I just can't wait.

I'm currently in the nursery watching the twins sleep, it never gets old. I hate how I can't just pick them up and rock them around. I have to constantly ask someone to put them in my arms which is so annoying and frustrating.

"Hey what are you doing in here babe? You know you can't lift them." Derek comes around me and kisses my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back in his embrace, "I know, you say this all the time, and I just got up, I wanted to check on them."  
He turns me around and kisses my lips, "I love you, I just worry about you," he says as he kisses my hair. I nod and hug him tighter.

"What times your appointment today?" He asks as he pulls away from me and walks toward their closet. "It's at 11 so we have time, and then I want to get there picture with Santa and we have to finish decorating the tree," I say as he pulls out a red and  
green polka dot dress and white leggings for Sarah. I walk over to the drawers and pull out a pair of khakis and a green sweater for Logan. "I can't wait to see there reaction I wonder if they will cry, I hope they like Santa!" Derek laughs as we  
put there clothes on the changing table.

"Let's go shower and get ready then we can come back and get them," Derek says as he walk out of the nursery. "Good morning Izzie and Mark," I say as they walk down the hallway. "Morning guys, what times your appointment, should we all go and then go  
to the mall to get the pictures with Santa?" Izzie asks, I looked at Derek to see what he wanted to do, "Yeah I think that's a good idea," Derek nods, "My appointment is at 11, so everyone needs to be feed and ready by 10:20ish," they both nod as  
Lexie, Alex, George, and Cristina come out of there rooms.

"What's going on?" Cristina asks as she rubs her eyes and shuffles towards the bathroom, "Everyone is going to come to my appointment at 11 so after we can go to Santa, and take the Christmas card pictures," I explain, she nods, "Great we can go see a  
perverted bearded man and sit the twins on his lap," she smirks, "Cristina! It's Santa Claus not a raper!" Lexie and Izzie shouted, "Relax guys, let's just get ready, and Cristina I'll be watching Santa so he doesn't do anything inappropriate," I  
smirk and they all go into the bathrooms to get ready.

Derek and I walk into our room and we start to make the bed. We plop the pillows on the bed and straighten the ends. I walk over to our bureau and pull out a red cable knit sweater with elbow patches and denim jeans. "Are we wearing green sweaters? Right?"  
Derek asks as he gets a green sweater out, "Yup, with jeans" I say as I turn on the water to take a shower.

I step into the shower and run my hands through my tangled hair, I wash my hair with my lavender shampoo and conditioner. I then rub Dove body soap over my skin and stop when I feel my scar on my stomach from the second surgery I went under. It's a tiny  
scar, but I will always know where it is. I step under the water and wash the soap away and turn the shower off. I hurry to dry myself to keep me from shivering, I wrap my hair in the towel and put on my robe and walk out of the bathroom for Derek  
to get in.

"That was quick," Derek says as he strips down to his boxers and walks into the bathroom. "I had to be quick if I want to do my hair." He laughs and leans in to kiss me as I grab a brush off the bathroom counter.

I leave him so he can have some privacy and start to get dressed in my warm cozy sweater. "Hey is this red okay?" Callie, Lexie, Izzie, and Cristina ask me, "Yeah I'm wearing this red sweater just with my jeans and boots," they all come in and sit on  
our couch. "As long as we match that's all I care about," I say as Izzie nods and stands up to fix her hair, "Should we all put our hair to the side?" She asks me, "Um I ready don't care about your hair, do whatever you want," I say as I hear Sarah  
crying. "Lex can you help me get them ready please?" I ask her since she is all ready to go, she nods and follows me out.

Izzie, Cristina, and Callie follow us out of the room too. Cristina mentions she has to do her hair and so does Callie. Izzie says she is going to go downstairs and start breakfast.

Lexie and I walk into the nursery together, she picks up Sarah and I start to change her and get her in her dress. "Sarah baby girl are you ready to see Santa? You won't cry will you? Can you say no mommy I'll give my gummy smile?" She tries to roll around  
while sucking on her fist, she smiles up at me when I tickle her, "Princess I can't wait to see you on Santa's lap!" She giggles as I put her shoes on and Lexie plops her down on the chair.

Lex hands me over Logan and I start to change him, "Logan my little man what are you smiling at," I say as I tickle his check, he coos and reaches up to grab onto my dangling necklace, "You like my necklace baby boy?" He just keeps a grip on it as I change  
him. "Will you be good for the pictures?" I ask him as he lets go of my necklace so I can pull his sweater over his belly. Lexie picks both of them up and I throw away the dirty diapers and put the laundry in the hallway hamper. I walk into my room  
and get my purse and head downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone is in the kitchen with there matching sweaters on. "We all look adorable! I can't wait for the photoshoot!" I smile as I grab a glass and fill it with water. "We look insane," Cristina mutters, "I heard that!" Izzie yells at Cristina as I smirk  
when Cristina looks over at me, "Well I think we look awesome and our cards will be the best," Callie says. "I don't mind the matching, but do we really have to go out in public like this?" Mark whines, "Yes we do Mark!" Lexie hits his arm and Owen  
says, "We all look like we are Santa's elfs," George nods, "That movie is on tonight."

"Aww we should watch it," I say as we all start to sit down around the table on the benches. Izzie brings over a serving plate filled with eggs, and bacon. Callie places toast, butter, and muffins down on the table, and George brings over the fruit salad.  
Once they sit down Izzie says, "Okay let's say Grace," we take each others hand and pray, "Let's eat," Mark shouts, and we all begin to pass the plates.

We were quite during breakfast only forks and chewing could be heard. George fed Sarah and Callie fed Logan for me. We had forty minutes until my appointment when we were done loading the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the table. We started to  
go over our midterm packets that we got emailed to us. We are on holiday break until January 15, when we go back on the fifteenth we have midterms. We finished typing notes under the first page of questions and decided to leave when it was 10:20.

We took two cars, my Lincoln Navigator that I just got when I got out of the hospital that seats eight and Mark's car, a Ford Explorer, that seats seven. I strap Sarah and Logan in the car seats and get into the front seat as everyone piles into the back.

We arrive at the doctors office without any baby meltdown which is very nice. I slide out of the car and grab my purse while Derek and Izzie take the babies and put them in the stroller. Together we walk all together into the medical building. George  
opens the door for all of us and I walk up to the receptionist and give her my name. She tells me the doctor will be right with me so I sit back down and hold onto Derek's hand.

Sarah and Logan are fast asleep when a nurse calls me back. Derek and I get to our feet and follow her back into an exam room. "Okay so get undressed from the waist down and Dr. Moss will be with you shortly." The nurse smiles and walks out after handing  
me a gown. I lean against the table and slip my boots off and then my jeans and underwear. I fold my clothes and hop onto the table as Derek leans in and hugs me from the side. "I love you and I can't wait until she gives you a clean bill of health,"  
I smile, "I know it will be nice to carry the twins around and to not have to rely on everyone else." I say as Dr. Moss knocks and enters.

"Hello Meredith and Derek, how are you feeling?" She asks as she washes her hands. "Good, I'm a little sore, but I'm good," I say as I play with my hair. "Have you had any cramping, bleeding, discharge, or anything like that?" Dr. Moss asks, sitting down.  
I shake my head, "No, I was cramping, but that went away." She nods and types that in her iPad, "Okay well I want to examine you and make sure you are healing properly so can you lay down and put your feet in the stirrups," I do that as she puts gloves  
on.

"Okay this will be cold, and more women complain that this examination hurts more because you're sore," I nod and think great, Derek starts to stroke my arm and holds my hand. "Okay I'm ready," I breathe, "Okay keep nice easy breathes, and relax your  
legs," she says as she puts a blanket over me and moves it up to my knees.

She inserts her fingers and immediately I'm caught off guard with how much it really does hurt. I launch my back off the table and squeeze my eyes shut as I grab the blanket and squeeze Derek's hand, "Oww, it really hurts," I moan. "Babe just take some  
nice easy breathes," Derek instructs me as I lay slowly back on the table. "I know it hurts, but I need you to stay still and relaxed," Dr. Moss says looking up at me, to which I nod.

She moves her fingers around and starts to press down on my abdomen, that is where I hurt the most and I grimace in pain, Derek strokes my check where tears have come out and kisses my hand. "Okay I'm going to let you take a breath, then I'll come back  
and start again." She says as she removes her gloves and walks out.

"Der it really hurts," I moan as I start to cry, he gets up and wraps me in a hug and kisses my head, "I know babe, and you have a high threshold for pain," I nod into his chest, "I just want this all done with," I cry out. He rubs my back and kisses  
my forehead, "I love you Mer, we will be done with this soon," I nod as Derek wipes my tears away with his thumb. "Just breathe for a minute and I'll go get Dr. Moss in a few minutes," I lean back into his embrace and rest my head in the crook of  
his neck and start to breathe in and out.

"Okay I'm ready," I lift my head up from his neck and he squeezes my hand as he walks out. "Okay let's start again," Dr. Moss says putting gloves on and sitting down. "Alright," I move my legs into the stirrups and take Derek's awaiting hand.

"I'm going to insert two fingers again and press down on your abdomen," she says as she pushes her fingers inside of me, I bite my lip as I feel the pain come on and grip Derek's hand tighter. She presses on my abdomen while moving her fingers and I squeeze  
my eyes shut so I don't cry out in pain. "Okay almost done, I want to take an ultrasound vaginally and on your stomach," I mumble, "Okay," when she removes her fingers.

"You did great Mer," Derek leans over to kiss me and squeeze my hand in support. "Okay are you ready for the ultrasound?" She moves the ultrasound screen over to my feet. "Yes," I reply looking at Derek to calm me down. She pushes the transducer into  
me and right away I can feel how much it hurts and how cold it is, I moan out in pain as I bite down on my lip again. "Only a little bit more Meredith," Dr. Moss says as she stares at the screen. "Here is where your right ovary would be, its healing  
nicely," she looks a little bit more and pulls the transducer out of me. "Okay you can get dressed and I'll be back to do the abdominal ultrasound," I nod as I sit up when she leaves.

Derek comes over to me and kisses me, "You did great," he hands me my underwear and jeans to change as I hop down off the table. "Thanks Der," I kiss him back, pulling the gown off me and putting my clothes on. I settle in his lap and rest my head on  
his shoulder playing with his curls. "I love you so much," Derek runs his hands through my hair and kisses my lips, "I love you too," he mumbles still kissing me.

We pull away when I hear the door opening and I swing my legs around so I'm not straddling Derek anymore. "Okay jump up here and we can do this quickly," she says moving the ultrasound to my side, I roll my sweater up to under my bra and she squirts the  
freezing cold gel on my stomach. "Woah that's cold," she nods picking up the probe. She moves it across my stomach and down towards the top of my jeans, "Okay you look great, here's a towel and we can meet in my office to talk." She washes her hands  
and walks out.

I wipe the gel off of my stomach, roll down my sweater, grab my purse and coat and we walk out into the hall to her office. "Come in, sit down," she says moving around her desk. "Okay so you're cleared to do a few more tasks, you can lift the twins but  
I don't want you standing with them for a long time, you still have to pace yourself and rest. No sexual intercourse, and I want you to go to a gynecologist to start to see about your menstrual cycle. It's going to be very different, you may get it  
only 4-5 times a year and it will be very light, so you have to keep track. Right now you shouldn't get your period because you are still healing and on hormone injections. Once we take you off them then, you will get a very heavy period so that is  
why you need to meet with a gynecologist and get yourself on some form of birth control. After you get your first few periods then we can take you off the birth control, it's really just so you don't experience the first period." She looked up at  
us, "I want to see you back here at the end of January and then I can give you the all clear for intercourse and heavy lifting, Okay? Any questions?"

"Should I schedule a visit with my gynecologist next week, so we can get everything in order so I don't have to go through my period?" She nods, "That would be a good idea, the main purpose is we don't want you getting your period the first time after  
surgery because you will get hit with heavy bleeding, cramps, headaches, breast tenderness, and vomiting. We also have no clue when you will get your period so seeing a gynecologist will help you, some woman don't get it until two months after while  
some woman get it two weeks after, it varies. I had a woman who was admitted to the hospital last week because she had it so bad and she got her's almost exactly a month after surgery."

"Okay so I'll be making an appointment today," I smile, "What happens if she does get her period right away? Is there anything that can help? Meredith, when she would get her's it would be horrible, vomiting, cramping, heavy bleeding, and she could barely  
even put a bra on because of the tenderness, she wouldn't eat either, I would have to make her. I just want to know in order to help her," Derek says.

"Well I would want you to call me and your gynecologist if you have one right away. The bleeding is horrific, and the cramping, some women describe it as a knife stabbing them, the vomiting is terrible too cause like you said you won't eat. So I would  
admit you and start you on fluids and nutrition through IV's, I would give you an anti-vomiting medication and a heavy dosage of pain killers. The only thing we can't treat because there is nothing to stop it is the bleeding and the breast tenderness.  
You would feel better because we would take away the pain and vomiting." She says.

"Just call if you have any concerns, I know it's scary because you have no idea when you will get your period." I nod, "Okay, so thank you and we will see you back in January." We get up as she escorts us over to the room to make appointments. "Thank  
you again," Derek says, "You're welcome, happy holidays too," she smiles and walks toward her office.

"Okay so you need an appointment at the end of January, what day and time is good for you, I have January 26 or the 28 at 11, or 3:30," I look at my calendar on my IPhone, "Well we go back to school on the 15, so the Monday at 3:30 sounds good," I type  
it into my iPhone and the woman prints me out a reminder, "Okay have a nice holiday," she says, "Happy Holidays too," we say as we walk out and into the waiting room.

"How did it go Mer?" Lexie asks popping up with Sarah's carrier in her arms. "Good I'm cleared to lift the babies and other things, but I still have to rest," they nod as we walk out into the windy afternoon. "Well that's good at least you can lift them  
now," Alex replies getting into the car. "Yeah I'm happy especially for the holidays." I say as I get into the car.

I turn on the Christmas radio station and we start singing along. "Okay let's go to the mall and get pictures," Derek says pulling out onto the road. He takes my hand and rests them on my knee, "I can't wait till you're fully cleared in January," he smirks,  
I laugh at him, "Oh really? I'm sure you can't wait mister," I giggle as we pull into a parking spot. He kisses my hand and gets out to put Sarah into the stroller that Alex has already pulled out of the trunk. I am finally able to lift (!) so I carry  
Logan's carrier and hook it up to the stroller.

Mark is pulling into a parking spot and they walk over to us, "Ready everyone?" Mark asks as we begin walking towards the door, Derek pushes the stroller with one hand and holds my hand with his other.

The line for Santa isn't that long so we all wait, I pick Sarah up and slowly rock her, "Look there's Santa, he's a nice jolly man who gives you presents if you're good so you shouldn't cry," I whisper to her as Cristina laughs, "What!?" I turn to Cristina,  
"Nothing, you are just trying to bargain and hope they don't cry," I smirk, "It will be cute if they cry or are good," Izzie says as she picks Logan up and turns him so he can see Santa.

We are next up and I am so nervous, they look adorable and I just hope they don't mind. I have their favorite toys that I can hold up and rattle to get there attention if I need to distract them.

"Hello, I'm Sydney one of Santa's elves how many will be joining Santa in a picture?" Cristina, Alex, and Mark all try not to laugh, "Um just the twins," she nods, "Okay perfect, you are now up, let's go see Santa," Cristina, Mark, Callie and Alex begin  
to laugh when she walks away. They all go and stand by the camera as Derek and I take the twins to Santa. Izzie pulls out her video camera and begins to take a video of them.

"Ho Ho Ho, who do we have here?" Santa asks as Derek and I place Sarah and Logan in his arms, "Sarah and Logan," I smile, "Ahh they will have a very Merry first Christmas," he says, I fix Sarah's dress and shake her hand as Derek fixes Logan's sweater.  
Sarah looks freaked out and stretches her arms out towards me, "Sarah I'm right here," I walk a little further back so the photographer can take the picture, Logan looks content and just stares out to Derek.

"Okay One, Two, Three," the photographer says, "Sarah look at mommy," I hold her doll up and she smiles as she puts her thumb in her mouth and waves her arm. Derek says to Logan, "Little man look up at me," as he jingles a bell the woman gave him, he  
smiles a little too and holds his arms up. Around the little setup strangers are pointing at them and saying how adorable they look.

The photographer takes five pictures, "Okay that was great!" I nod and we go and pick up Sarah and Logan from Santa's arms, "Merry Christmas Santa," I say as I wave Sarah's hand, "Merry Christmas Sarah and Logan, I hope Santa gets you everything you want."  
We walk to the counter and the pictures pop up. "Iz did you get a good video of them?" She nods as Sarah grabs onto my sweater, "Yes I did! They were so cute!" She takes Sarah from me and starts talking to her. Alex takes Logan from Derek and says  
how handsome he looked. "They did look adorable on Santa's lap," Cristina says, I nod, "I know I can't wait to buy the pictures."

"Okay here are the five pictures, you can buy them in wallets, 4 by 7, 5 by 7, or 7 by 7," the woman says as we all look at the five pictures, "Do you all want a copy?" Derek asks, they all say yes, "And I want a 5 by 7 to frame," Derek nods, "Okay so  
we want package A and C," the woman nods her head and starts printing them. "Here you go, that will be $55.50," I take the bag full of pictures and Derek hands her sixty dollars, "Here you go sir, $4.50, have a very Merry Christmas," he puts the money  
in his wallet, "Merry Christmas too," I reply and we walk off towards the parking lot.

"Are you guys hungry? There is a Cheesecake Factory, Panera, or TGI Fridays," I say, "I'm hungry let's go to the Cheesecake Factory," Owen says. The Cheesecake Factory wasn't too busy, we were told to stand to the side because they were cleaning a table  
for us and that we can keep the stroller up here to save room.

"Shepherd, party of 12, do you need any kids menus?" I shake my head, "No thank you," she nods and tells us to follow her. She stops in front of a large table and we move around to start sitting. Half of the table is a booth and the other half has chairs.  
I sit down at the end chair and Derek sits across from me in the booth, Mark sits next to me and Cristina sits across from him. The girl brings over two high chairs and flips them so we can put the carriers on them, "Thank you," I say as I pull Sarah's  
carrier towards me more and Derek does the same for Logan. She gives us each a menu and tells us that a server will be with us.

"What are you going to get?" Cristina asks to nobody in particular, "I always get the tacos, they are good here," I say, "I get the southwest salad that's good," Derek says, "I normally get the four cheese pasta with chicken," Callie says, "The steak  
with onions and mushrooms I get," Mark says, "I love there tacos too," Izzie says, "The chicken parm is good," Owen says, "The veal is really good," George says, and Alex says, "I think I get the steak too." Cristina nods, "I'm going to get the tacos  
they sound good."

"Hello everyone my name is Mary I'll be taking care of you, can I start everyone with a drink?" "Water please," I start off, "Coke please," Mark says, "Iced tea please," Izzie says, "Water," Owen says, "Diet Coke," Callie says, "Water please," George  
says, "Water for me," Says Lexie, "Coke," Alex says, "Coke," Cristina says and Derek says, "Water." Mary says, "Okay do you want any appetizers?"

"Yes two orders of the lettuce wraps, two of the tuna, and do you guys want the spinach dip?" Izzie says, I nod, "Yeah that sounds good," I tell Izzie. "Okay I'll put them in for you and I'll come back to take your orders." We all say thank you and she  
walks away. "Pictures are in two hours guys and the place is twenty minutes away so let's eat fast," I say. I take Sarah out of her carrier and place her over my shoulder, "Okay sounds good," George says.

"Here is some bread for the table and your drinks," Mary says as her and another woman place it down. "Okay so are you all ready to order?" We nod, "Mer go first," Mark says, we then order around the table and thank her again as she takes our menus. "So  
I saw this gingerbread house on Pinterest and it looks so cute as a centerpiece so we should make them," Izzie says, "That would be a cute idea," Lexie says, "What candy should we get?" Callie asks, "We should get gumdrops, candy canes, M&M's,  
and red licorice," I say. They all nod as we eat our bread.

"Alex we have to get the lights on timers for outside and all the trees," I say, "Yeah we can do that tomorrow," Owen says as Mary puts the appetizers on the table, "Okay do you need anything right now?" We shake our heads, "No, thank you," Mark says  
as we dig into the food. Our entrees come out right as we finish the lettuce wraps and we have to push dishes out of the way to make room.

We all start to eat and once we are done we order cheesecake and coffees. Mary clears the table and puts our orders in. "Here is the coffees and the cheesecakes will be out in a minute." A man comes and helps Mary with the cheesecake and she puts them  
down in front of us, "Thank you," we all say once she is done and we eat our cakes.

"Nice timing we have forty minutes to get to the photographers," I say as we finish and get the check. Owen pays and we all thank him as we get up and put our coats on. I grab Sarah's carrier and begin walking towards the front to the stroller as everyone  
follows. "There you go Sar, all nice and warm love bug," I say as I put a blanket around her. Derek puts Logan in the stroller, "There you are little man," I say as I put his blanket on him. "Ready?" Cristina calls, "Yup let's go," Derek responds.

We get into the car and drive to the photographers. The building is a gorgeous large building, the photographer, Karen, is on the second floor so we take the elevator up. We walk into her office and tell the receptionist we are here. Karen steps out of  
the room as we are taking our coats off and hanging them up, "Hello everybody! I'm so excited to see you all. Come on back, you can leave the stroller here." Everyone introduces themselves as we walk back since she doesn't know my friends.

We follow her back to a large white room. "Okay so you said you want to lay in a circle and have the twins in the middle?" She asks me, "Yes I love that idea!" She nods and moves a ladder over onto the white backdrop on the floor. "Okay so let's do boy  
girl boy girl," everyone starts to lay down as I have the twins in my arms. "Okay perfect now put the twins in the center," I do that and lay down next to Derek and Alex.

Karen climbs on the ladder with her camera and gets ready, "Okay it looks great from here, Ready?" "Yes," I say as we all smile and I tell Sarah and Logan to look up, Karen shakes around a bell, "One two three, smile," she takes a lot of pictures and  
starts to climb down. "They look awesome, now I want over here all the ladies," she points to an area with stools, "Callie, Cristina, and Meredith I want you standing behind Lexie and Izzie," we do that and she tells us to get close together. "Okay  
one two three," and she takes more pictures.

"Now here are more stools I want every couple next to each other, leave the twins right here," she says pointing to a bean bag chair. Derek lays them on that and stands next to me. "Now look at your significant other, don't smile," she says as she takes  
pictures. I wrap my arms around Derek's neck and pull him closer. "Okay perfect!" Karen says.

"Meredith and Derek you stay everyone else move out," they all move and Izzie sits down by the twins. "Meredith sit on the stool and Derek stand between her legs, okay Meredith now wrap your arms around Derek," I wrap my arms around his chest and lay  
my head on his shoulder as Derek holds onto my hands, "Perfect don't move!" Karen says taking more pictures.

"Okay now I want to move over here away from the stools and have you in front of Derek," we go and stand on another white backdrop and do as we were told. Derek wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, I turn my body a little in to his, "That  
looks great!" She takes the pictures. "Okay now I want you standing side by side holding hands," we move apart and hold each other's hand and smile at each other, "That's perfect, don't move," she snaps more pictures.

"Okay now let's do the picture of all of the guys," I move over to the twins as the guys move over to where she is pointing. "Okay this time I want you all to sit on the bench," they all sit on the bench, "Now Derek we are going to pretend that you are  
talking so George and Mark on the end lean in like you want to hear what he's saying," the guys all turn and lean in, "That's great smile now," she snaps the pictures.

"Let's do a picture of Meredith, Derek and the twins and then a picture of just the twins." I get up and pick up Sarah and Logan and walk over to where Karen is. "Okay so you two sit down on your knees and sit the twins down in front of you," I kneel  
on me knees and sit Sarah down in front of me holding her underarms up, Derek does the same with Logan.

"Okay get closer and smile," she starts snapping pictures, "Now turn and kiss each other," she says, Derek leans in and I close my eyes and kiss his lips as I bring Sarah in closer towards the middle of us. Derek does the same with Logan as Karen takes  
the pictures of us.

"That was beautiful, now I want another of you four, sit crossed leg and Meredith you have Logan in your lap and Derek you have Sarah, then lean in and kiss each other, we will do one kissing and one not," we both side down and swap babies. I fix Sarah's  
dress and Logan's sweater and lean in to brush Derek's hair off his forehead.

Derek leans in and captures my lips as Logan lays back on me and Karen takes the pictures. I pull back from Derek and smile down at Logan, "I didn't even have to tell you what to do," Karen laughs and we laugh with her. She takes a few more pictures and  
then stands straight back up.

"Okay time for the twin photo, I have the bean bag and we can put them on it," I nod as I stand up with Logan over my shoulder. "Sounds good," Derek says. She pulls the bean bag in the middle where we were and we lay the twins down in the middle of it.

I lay Logan down first and then Sarah we lay pretty much on top of him. We fix there outfits and walk right in front of them. "Okay Sarah and Logan look my way," Karen says as she rattles a toy. I lean into Derek, "They look so cute, I can't what to see  
all of the pictures," Karen gets up, "Okay the last picture I want is the ladies sitting down indian style and the gentlemen behind them kneeling, I want the twins in Meredith's arms and everyone looking at them."

I pick Sarah and Logan up and sit down as Karen moves the bean bag out. Derek kneels behind me and everyone else staggers in. Cristina and Lexie sit next to me and Owen and Mark are behind them. "Okay everyone get together and look at the twins!" Karen  
says as she takes the photos. "Okay now everyone smile up at me," she takes more pictures and she says, "Omg you should see the face the twins made!" We all start laughing and she takes more pictures, "Okay you are all done they look gorgeous!"

Derek helps me up and takes Sarah from me so I only have Logan. "Okay come over here and you can see the photos," Karen says as she gets on her laptop, the pictures pop up and we all say "Awe."

She shows us all of the photos and since we want them all she tells us we will have them by next week. Also she shows us different Christmas card ideas, we chose the one where it's nine different photos and then a greeting in the middle. "Thank you so  
much Karen it's always so much fun!" I say as we hug her goodbye. "You are very welcome, and if I don't see all of you when you pick the pictures up have a Merry Christmas!"

Derek unlocks the car as we all jump in, "That was awesome!" Izzie squeals, "I know I'm so excited to get the photos back they came out great!" I say as we pull out and head home. "I can't believe it's 8:30," Owen said, I nodded, "The day went quickly,"  
Cristina said as we pulled up in the driveway.

Derek pulled into the garage and we all pile out of the car. I pull Sarah from her car seat and start to walk in the house towards the kitchen. I make two bottles and go and sit down in the den where everyone else is. "George what channel is Elf on?"  
I ask, "Um it should be on ABC Family in ten minutes," he says.

Callie turns the channel to ABC Family and a commercial is on. I start to feed Sarah as Derek takes the other bottle and feeds Logan. The movie starts and we all are silent after talking about decorating the tree tomorrow. During the movie when Buddy  
is looking for his Dad, Alex gets up and makes popcorn.

I pull a blanket on, that covers Callie, Derek, the twins and myself, I then snuggle into Derek's side more. Alex comes back with the bowls of popcorn and passes us each a bowl to share. The twins are asleep after I burped them, Sarah is laying in my  
lap and Logan is on my shoulder fast asleep. I love hearing there deep breathes it makes me sigh with relief that they are okay. We watch the rest of Elf for the remainder of the night.


	16. Jetting Ready

This weekend has flown by! We received the pictures from Karen and we addressed the Christmas cards to be sent out on the 16. Today is Monday and we have to finish packing for our flight tonight at 4 for Carolyn's house.

I have a private jet that can take and it can accommodate all of us comfortably. We would be staying in a hotel close to Carolyn's house until New Years Day. Since she lives outside of New York City we got a hotel in the city to do more things and see  
the sights.

Right now I'm sorting through all of Sarah and Logan's clothes that I will be packing. I have already sent all of there Christmas gifts to her house. "Hun are you almost done in here, I don't know what to pack," Derek sighs as he walks over to there closet.  
I lean in to give him a kiss on the lips, "Der seriously why do I always have to pack for you? You need dress shirts, polos, khakis, sperry's, pajamas, a coat, snow boots, and all your other things that have to go." I smile as I set out ten play outfits  
for the twins and two nice outfits. I pack hair bows, shoes, socks, blankets, pacifiers, lotions, shampoo and other baby necessities.

Derek leans his head on my shoulder, "I like when you pack for me then I know I have everything," he smirks as I get up to grab another Louis Vitton suitcase for there stuff. "What if I watch you pack while I pack and then I go over everything with you?  
I have a check list so we should be good," I say. "Hey we need about 12 outfits right? Two of those should be nice outfits?" Alex peaks his head in and asks. I nod, "Yup, is Izzie packing for you, because Derek sure as hell wants me to pack for him,"  
I smirk at Derek. "I'm packing, but Izzie is checking everything." I smirk at Derek and he makes a face at me.

I put the two suitcases outside of their door and shut the door because the twins are napping. "Okay well we are going to begin packing," I say as we walk toward our room and Alex leaves to his room.

"Okay so I'm bringing a couple dresses, skirts, jeans, and sweaters," I say as I begin to pull out different dresses and skirts from our closet. "I like you in the plaid skirt and the sweater is nice too," I smile and hold them up to me, "Okay I'll pack  
them then." Derek brings out our Louis Vitton luggage and lays it on the bed. I take all my clothes off the hangers and put them into piles to stay organized.

"Okay so I need khakis, jeans, sweaters, and button downs?" He asks going toward the closet to pick things out. "Yup, pick out greens, and blues they look good with your eye color. And I'll fold them because you can't," I smirk pulling my tall Tory Burch  
boots and L.L. Bean snow boots from the closet. Derek drapes his shirts and pants over his suitcase and walks back in our closet for his shoes.

"I have shoe bags so your clothes don't get dirty," he nods and takes them from me and puts his loafers, sperry's, and Bean Boots into the bags. He lays them on the bottom of the suitcase as I begin to fold his clothes. "I'll get the extra shampoo and  
stuff, do you want me to bring your hair dryer and straightener?" I nod as I finish folding, "Yes please, and the hairspray and brush," he mumbles something I can't hear.

I place all the clothes in order, shoes on the bottom, pants, then sweaters, then shirts, then on the other side pajama pants and shirts and underwear and belts. I zip Derek's suitcase up when I am content and start to arrange my suitcase. It takes me  
a little longer to arrange because I packed more things, "Der can you help me zip this if I sit on it?" He walks out of the bathroom with all our stuff and lays it on the bed, "Yup," he says as he zips it up while I sit on the bag, "Thanks, now we  
just have to pack this stuff," I say pointing to the cosmetics and hair products. We have another smaller Louis Vitton that Derek puts all of the stuff in.

We finish packing, and Derek walks out to see how everyone else is doing with packing as I check my checklist. "Hey Mer do you think this dress will be good for Christmas dinner?" Cristina asks me, the dress is a deep red with a V neckline, "I think it's  
great, I love it!" I told her. She nods and walks out with the dress. I've finished looking over my list and we have everything so I walk into the nursery to wake them up from there nap.

"Good afternoon Little Miss, did you sleep good?" I ask Sarah as I bend down and kiss her. I pick her up and rock her around on my shoulder. "Do you want me to change you?" I smile at her as she babbles and moves her head around. I lay her on the changing  
table and start to unsnap her onesie to change her diaper. I put a long sleeved red shirt on her that has a green bow on it and jeans. I grab her socks from the drawer and a pair of boots and slip them on. I pick her up and lay her on her tummy so  
she can have tummy time while I get Logan ready.

"Mister Man are you ready to get up?" He kicks his feet around and smiles with his thumb in his mouth. I pick him up and kiss him as he tries to worm around, before he can escape though I lay him on the changing table and change his diaper quickly. I  
put on him a green shirt with a red stocking on it and jeans. I now have to put his socks on which are always a call for a meltdown. "Ready for some socks?" He squirms around as I lift his foot and put the sock on. His face turns instantly into a  
frown and his lip quivers as he starts to cry. "Logan look it's just a sock, everyone wears them even Sarah and Mommy," I try to rattle his favorite bear to calm him down, but that doesn't work. I lean down to stroke his cheek and kiss him as I prepare  
to put the next sock on. He tries to squirm away and kick me, but I over power him and put the sock on. I stand him up and cradle him in my arms and start to rock him in the rocker while I watch Sarah.

"It's okay Logan, they are just socks and it's cold out buddy you need them on," I kiss his little head and rub his back as he starts to calm down and take even breaths. "Sarah how is the tummy time?" She looks up at me and smiles. I lay Logan on his  
tummy next to her as I sit down and play with them. "Look who is that?" I ask them as they look in the mirror toy. They both try to hit it which makes me crack up. After a few more minutes of watching them have tummy time I pick up there dirty clothes  
and make there beds. I open the blinds for some light and pick up the twins and lay them on the chair. I put there toy mat in the corner and pick them up so we can go downstairs.

"Hey you want me to grab one of them?" Owen offers, I shake my head, "No thanks, I love holding them," I smile as we walk down the steps and into the kitchen. I hop up on a stool with the twins and turn them around so they can see everybody. "What do  
we have here?" I ask Izzie as she is making food for lunch, "I made panini's and Callie threw together a salad." I pulled out two bottles and put them in the microwave, then I moved over to the kitchen table and sat down to feed them. "Here I'll feed  
Sarah," Lexie said as she took Sarah out of my arms and started to feed her. "Thanks Lex."

"So is everyone done packing because I want to pass out the matching pajamas, and yes in the hotel we will be getting pictures!" I said, "Oh god really Mer?" Alex asks, I nod, "Really guys, it's a tradition so get used to it!" "Do we all have matching  
pajamas even the twins?" George asks, "Yes of course they do!" I smile as I am burping Logan. "They are so cute, I ordered them while I was in the hospital," I laugh at remembering how hard it was picking them out. "Why are you laughing are they that  
ugly?" Cristina asks, I shook my head, "No it's just that it took forever to order them," they all nod. Izzie and Callie come over and put the food down, "Okay let's eat!" They say as we continue our conversations and begin to eat.

After lunch I lay the twins down in the pack n' play to nap in the den so we can clean up. After cleaning up I go upstairs and carry the box full of pajamas. "Here are the pajamas, and don't worry about sizes because I got them monogrammed! For an extra  
$5 why wouldn't I?" I laugh as everyone groans and gathers around. "Here you go, Alex, Callie, Cristina, Derek, George, Izzie, Logan, Lexie, Mark, Mine, Owen, and lastly Sarah's," I say as I pass them out. "Aren't they cute?" I smile, they are red  
and green plaid pants with green T-shirts for the guys and red for the girls. "They aren't that bad, it's just really you had to monogram them on the chest!" Callie laughs, everyone begins to laugh, "Yeah I mean they aren't that bad Big Grey," Mark  
says, "Well thank you guys, I'm glad you like them!" They all say thank you and go upstairs to pack them.

Sarah and Logan are still napping so I clip the baby monitor to the pack n' play and go in the basement to see if I still can skate. I haven't skated since before all of the cancer happened with my foot so I wanted to see if I could even bare to do a  
salchow.

"Where are you going?" Derek ask as I jump not realizing he was following me, "You scared the shit out of me! I'm going to see if I can skate any more." He starts down on the basement steps behind me, "You should have said something, you need a partner  
to skate with," he smiles as he takes my hand and leads me over to the rink. I turn the lights on and we sit down on the bench to put our skates on.

"Do you think I can still skate like before?" I stand up and lean against the siding of the rink. Derek nods, "With a positive attitude anything is possible," he takes my hand and we slowly step on the ice. We skate around the rink in a semicircle, "See  
you got it, you're skating perfectly," he says as he lets go of my hand and I do a little spin. "Yeah it feels good to be back on here."

I skate over to him and rest my body against his as we skate as one. He nods and turns me around, I lean up to his lips closing my eyes and we kiss. He pulls me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and he pulls my head closer to his. I enter my  
tongue into his mouth as he bites down on my lip, I moan into his mouth pulling at his hair. He runs his tongue against my teeth and his hands through my hair. Derek pulls away from my mouth and pulls my head back so now he feathers little kisses  
down my neck. "Omg Der, don't stop," I moan as he finds my spot that makes me into a puddle of goo. He kisses all around up to my jaw and I pull him back on my lips. I quickly thrust my tongue into his mouth as he fights for control. I tug at his  
hair and kiss around his face down to his collarbone, "Ohh Mer," he pants out as he pushes me up and squeezes my derrière, I moan and our mouths connect again. I pull away when the need for air becomes too great and wrap my arms around his neck, he  
lightly kisses my forehead and lips and skates over to the exit door. Before he lets me down he pulls me closer, "I love you Mer, but we have to wait until the end of January when you are fully healed," I smile and drop a kiss on his lips, "I love  
you too, and I can't wait for January to come." He carries me over to the bench and takes my skates off for me. I pull on my boots and Derek puts his shoes back on. We lay the skates back on the shelve and turn the lights off to go back upstairs.

I walk over to the twins and see that they are awake. "Did you have a good nap?" I reach down and pick them both up and tickle and kiss them as they laugh. Derek takes Logan from me and goes to change his diaper. He hands me Logan as he takes Sarah to  
now change. "We should bring down the suitcases to put in the cars, it's 1:30," Derek says as he passes me Sarah and heads upstairs.

I follow him up to triple check that we have everything. "Okay everyone needs to bring there suitcase out into the hall so we can bring them down. Don't bring out your carry on unless you want it in the trunk." Derek says as the guys start to bring all  
the luggage downstairs.

I walk into the nursery and fill the diaper bag and another bag filled with toys for the twins. I put them outside of the door and walk in my room to collect my Laptop, IPad and chargers. I put them all in my Michael Kors Laptop tote along with my regular  
Louis Vitton purse and head downstairs with the four bags and the twins.

George and Owen take the three bags from me and Owen helps me put my purse on my shoulder. I walk into the kitchen making sure I packed enough bottles and formula for the trip. If anything I could always buy more at the store so it wasn't a big deal if  
I didn't have enough.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Mark shouts from the front door. Everyone has gathered on the steps and was waiting for them to be ready for us to load into the cars. "Yup all ready," Callie says, "How far away is the airport?" Lexie asks, "Um it's 20  
minutes away, but we have to go through security so that's a nightmare," I say as I put my coat on and the twins coats on. We all get into the cars and head off towards the airport.

"Even with a jet you have to go through security?" Izzie asks me, I nod, "Yup, the line is seperated at another part of the airport so it shouldn't take too long, I just worry for the twins." She nods as we pull into a parking spot at the airport. "Look  
Logan, planes," I say as I pull his car seat out and strap it into the stroller.

Derek grabs the bases for the car seats as I maneuver the twins into the stroller. Everyone grabs luggage and I take the smaller bags that can be carried as I push the stroller. Derek comes next to me with all of the luggage and bases and wraps his arm  
around me pulling me closer. He leans down and kisses me as we walk over to the airport. "Okay we have everything, everyone has there license?" Owen asks one last time. We all nod and start to head into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

"Okay we are checking in in lane 30, where it says private," I point down to the right side. We all start to shuffle on down there with all the people and luggage in the way. "Hello, you all must be together going on the private charter?" We nod, "Okay  
I need ID's and boarding tickets," I hand her everyone's ticket and we start getting out our licenses. "Okay and you can start putting the luggage on the scale," she starts checking out tickets as a man puts the sticker around our luggage. "Okay you  
are all set, you will go through Security D, that is up the escalator and to the right, there shouldn't be any line," we thanked her and went towards the elevator since I have the stroller.

Security D was empty everyone was in the other security check lines. "Okay shoes off, laptops, belts in the bins, bags can just go on the belt. Strollers need to be folded down and placed on the belt along with the car seats." I take my shoes off first  
and put the bags onto the belt. I then take the car seats out of the stroller and fold that up. Derek puts that on the belt along with the bases. I then unstrap the twins and lift them up while Derek puts the car seats on the belt. I hold our tickets  
in my hand as I walk through the security scanner. It beeped so they had to pat down my wrist, it beeped because of my jewelry the woman said.

Izzie and Callie are already ready to go so they take the twins as I put my boots on and jacket back on. Derek and I reassemble the stroller and put the twins in it. I pick up my purse and other bags and put them in the stroller pocket, leaving just my  
purse to carry on my arm. Then we head for the gate.

It's 3:35 as we sit down at the gate. Derek walks up to check in with the woman at the desk. "Okay the Charter is waiting for your luggage to get there so you can wait here, it shouldn't be long," Derek says thank you and sits down for a few more minutes  
when the woman comes over to us, "The luggage is onboard, you can begin boarding," we walk over to the door so she can scan our tickets. "Okay have a great trip," she says to us as she opens the door and we walk down the Tarmac.

"Welcome aboard, I'm your captain, Captain Michael," I smile and hug him since I've known him forever. He flew my dad and I around all the time when he was going on a business trip or vacation with me. "Hello Meredith, how are you?" He asks, "I'm good,  
mother came back and gave me her twins," I smile and he laughs, "Your mother always was a pisser, now what are all of your names?" He looks at my friends, they introduce themselves and I introduce the twins. "They are gorgeous," he smiles as I take  
them out of there car seats, "Oh and I'm being so rude, here are Rita and Pam, they are your flight attendants," he says, I go over to hug them, "Meredith! We haven't seen you in forever!" I laugh, "I know I've been busy," they nod, "Well welcome  
aboard everyone, get comfortable, we will tell you when you can get up and roam around." They say as they walk around to make sure we are strapped in. Then they go and sit at the front of the plane.

"Um Meredith when were you going to tell us you take a jet everywhere!" George shouts, I laugh, "I just figured it would be a fun surprise, I mean the jets called Grey Jet," I smile at them as they all look shocked except Derek. "Well sorry, I didn't  
want you to think anything differently of me, you already know I come from money," they nod, "But you never mentioned you had a jet!" Callie says. "Okay we are clear for takeoff," Pam says into the intercom.

I look over at Sarah and Logan and take there hands, I start to sing to them so they don't get scared. I feel the jet start to lift off the ground and Sarah closes her eyes as Logan moves his arm around. When we are up in the air I let out a breathe thanking  
God they didn't cry or scream.

"They did good, I can't believe it," I say as Rita and Pam come back and give us the all clear to get up and walk around. "Guys we can lounge in the den until dinner time," I say as I unbuckle myself and pick up the twins. "For dinner we have filet mignon  
with mashed potatoes over a bed of fresh vegetables, or a seafood salad, or a shrimp and lobster mac and cheese," Rita says to us. I nod, "Okay thank you, can we please get drinks?" She nods, "Of course I'll bring out pitchers of Coke, Diet Coke,  
and Water," I smile, "Prefect." they both walk away to get the drinks.

"How do they know what drinks to get us?" Cristina asks me, "Well they ask what we like before hand and then have it ready, I figured you would like those three choices for dinner right? And they already know what I like," I smile down at the twins on  
the floor playing on the play mat. "Um hell yes!" Alex says, we all laugh at him. "For dessert there are a lot of options," I smile, "Well that's all that matters when you are 30,000 miles in the air," Mark laughs.

"They have Caramelized Banana Pudding, Strawberry Shortcake Cheesecake which I always get, Butter Cake, Chocolate Lava Mocha Cake, and Oreo Mint Cake," I say, "Wait did you pick the desserts because they sound amazing!" Callie asks, "I did I thought you  
would like them," they all shake there heads, "Um yes I love it!" Lexie says. Sarah and Logan start to get antsy so I pick them up and walk around.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? I love watching Up In The Air, when we are up in the air," I smirk, "Yeah where is the remote?" Owen asks, I hand it to him as I rock them back and forth. "Thanks," Owen says as they all sit down around the couch and  
fire place.

We watch the movie and after Rita and Pam are setting the table for dinner so we sit down. I ask Rita if she can warm the bottles up for me and she brings the bottles back along with our house salads and drinks. "Thank you Rita," I say as she places the  
salads and bottles down. Our next course is our soups and then our meals. We order our desserts and continue talking.

When we get our desserts we pass around them to share since they are so good. I ordered the Strawberry Shortcake Cheesecake, as usual, and it was delicious. I had some of Derek's pudding and it was also amazing. After dinner we all headed over to the  
couches to play a few rounds of rummy.

I put Sarah and Logan to sleep and play a round of rummy with them. After I start to complete a paper that is due when we get back. By the time I finish the paper Pam comes back and says we are due to land so that we have to get seated. We land in a half  
hour from when Pam announces that we are going to land.

"Alright the cars are waiting and your luggage will be put in them." Rita says as Pam let's us know we are able to get up and walk around. "Okay, thank you Rita, Pam, and Mike," I say hugging them all and getting my stuff together to get off the jet.  
Mark takes the stroller and bags as we walk down the steps. Derek takes my hand and guides me down the steps with the twins in my arms, "Thanks babe," I kiss his cheek as we get on the ground. Derek kisses me and we put the twins in the Navigator.  
He puts the bags in the back and the drivers put the luggage in the trunk for us. All of us get in the two Navigators and the drivers Chad and Brad drive us to our hotel in the city.

We are staying at the Ritz Carlton in New York City. It takes about a half hour from the airport to get to the hotel. When we get there we go to our three suites that are connected right away and go to sleep after distributing the luggage.


	17. Ready For Christmas?

I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already! Where did the time go? Yesterday we all woke up late and lounged around until noon. Then we got up and walked around the city to get last minute gifts. At night we went sight seeing and saw the Empire State  
Building, the 9/11 Museum, and to Times Square.

Today we are driving out to Carolyn's house and will be sleeping over there so we can open gifts with all of the Shepherd family. We already packed overnight bags to bring so we didn't have to worry about that. My brothers and everyone else's family will  
be meeting us at her house too. I'm excited for the twins first Christmas, I think I've spoiled them rotten already (oops!).

Sarah and Logan have been sleeping through the night which is a miracle. I can get up at 8:30 if they sleep through the night, when they don't it's pretty unbearable to get up. We have three suites with two rooms and two bathrooms in each suite. Derek  
and I are sharing ours with Cristina and Owen. The hotel set up two cribs for us in our room so the twins sleep with us. I actually don't mind them sleeping in the same room because then I don't have to walk far.

Logan I can hear is starting to fuss as I'm trying to go back to sleep. I've been up with a stomachache and migraine, glancing at the clock I see that it's a little before 7 and I decide to just get up and bring him back in our bed. I'm exhausted from  
the holiday rush and all my doctors appointments. I feel like I've been mentally and physically drained. Thank god I have my friends and Derek to help me get through it all.

I slowly meander over to Logan's crib and scoop him up when he reaches his arms up towards me. "Buddy why are you up? Your sister is still asleep and so is everyone else. Can you please go back to sleep if you lay with me?" I smile at him as I rock him  
around to get him to stop whimpering. The room is spinning for me so I slowly head back for the bed. He slowly stops crying so I lay down on my back and lay him on my chest. He starts to calm down when I stroke his back and kiss him a few times. My  
eyes start to close again while rubbing his back.

"Mer? Mer? Good morning baby, it's 9," Derek leans over and kisses my forehead, "Mmm go back to sleep babe, Logan woke me up," he laughs, "I can see that, that's why he is in bed with us," he takes a sleeping Logan from me and gets up and lays him in  
his crib. "Der come back here you're nice and warm," reaching my arms out to pull him back in.

Derek scoots in and wraps his arms around me, "You okay?" I sigh, "Yes," into his chest as I pull his arms tighter around me and lay my head on his chest. He rubs my back and pulls up the comforter to cover my shoulders after he feels me catch a chill.  
"Do you feel okay?" He feels my head and rubs my arm, "Sleep Der," I mumble as I wrap my legs around his using him as my human body pillow.

"You don't feel or look okay, I mean Mer you look gorgeous, but sick," he kisses my cheek and I whimper, "Noo, I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy and nauseous, I think it's from something I ate last night." He laughs and nuzzles his face into my hair,  
"Okay Mer, you didn't eat much last night," I nod, "Yes I did," he runs his hands through my hair and twirls it around his finger. "Having a bag of pretzels and a half of apple is not a dinner," he smirks when I lookup at him. As soon as I lookup  
at him the whole rooms starts to spin and my head is pounding along with my stomach. I have the need to throw up immediately, but I feel if I sit up the room will spin even more and I'll become sicker. I can feel my face flush as my throat goes dry.

"Mer? You don't look good," I groan out, "I...need...bucket," as I hold my stomach laying on his chest still. He jumps out of bed and hands me the trash can under the bedside table, by the time he says "Here," I am already throwing up. "Oh Mer," I can  
hear Derek say as he holds my hair up and rubs my back as I continue throwing up. I was dry heaving so I knew I didn't have food poisoning. My stomach kept clenching, the room kept spinning, and I kept throwing up. Derek scoops me up in his arms and  
carries me into the bathroom. He lays me down in front of the toilet and kneels behind me. As I'm throwing up, Derek holds my hair while I hold onto the toilet.

My stomach feels a little better so I try to lean back into Derek's body to get comfortable. I'm drenched in sweat and my face is as white as a ghost. Leaning up against the cold bathtub tile helps cool me down while Derek is in our room. He comes back  
in with one of his short sleeve shirts and my yoga pants, "Here put your arms up, you can't stay in these sweaty clothes," I raise my arms up and he pulls my T-Shirt off of me, I shiver when the shirt is off of me and Derek wraps me in a warm hug.  
I pull away when I shiver again and wrap my arms around my breasts to keep warm. Derek helps me into the T-Shirt and it comes down to my knees. "Let's take off your pants too, they are all sweaty," I nod and try to lift my leg to take them off, but  
I keep losing my balance because I'm so dizzy. "Hold on to me," Derek says as he puts my hands on his shoulders and bends down to help me put on the yoga pants. "Okay now all fresh," I nod and lean into him, and I quickly pull apart and start to throw  
up again.

Sitting on my knees and leaning over I began to dry heave again. Derek kneels behind me and lays a cold wash cloth behind my neck, at first it gives me chills, but now it feels good against my hot skin. He moves around and feels my forehead, "You're burning  
up," he stands up and gets the bucket he just washed, "Let's get you back in bed, I have a bucket, you need to rest," he flushes the toilet, hands me the bucket, and lifts me up to be carried to bed.

"What is going on in here?" Cristina asks as I roll over onto my right side, the only side I can look on without being to sick. "Meredith has been dry heaving all morning, so I don't think we will be going to Mom's house, Mark knows where to go so you  
all go and hopefully Mer can sleep this off." Derek moves over to where Cristina is standing, "Okay, it's 10:30, so we have plenty of time, we will all go out and hopefully she will feel better," Derek nods and Cristina goes back in her room to get  
dressed.

He comes and sits on the end of the bed, "Are you still dizzy?" He asks, "Yeah, my stomach hurts," my voice starts to break as tears start to pool in my eyes. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead, "Mer you will be fine, I'll stay with you babe, you  
will be better by tomorrow to see the twins open gifts," he smiles at me and wipes my tears away. I try to take deep breathes and again have the urge to throw up. I lift my body a little and move the bucket up to my face. Derek pulls my hair back  
into a ponytail and I dry heave again with tears stinging in my eyes.

After this time throwing up I feel even worse and start to throw up again before Derek can empty the bucket. I grip the bucket tightly and my knuckles turn white matching my face. My pajamas that Derek helped put on me are soaked from sweating. Leaning  
back on my right side I hold my head in my hands to make the spinning and pounding stop.

"I'm going to call my mom and see what we should do okay?" Derek gets up and walks over to where his phone is charging. He calls Carolyn and tells her what's going on and I hear a lot of, "Oh honey, is she okay?" on the phone. He hangs up and comes over  
to my side and kneels on the floor so we are eye level. "You aren't going to like this, but my mom said I should take you to the doctors, Sam's friend is a general practitioner over at Mount Sinai, she called right in and we have an appointment in  
twenty minutes." Derek says in a whisper and I try to look up at him, "Okay," I groan.

"Let's change you again and put socks and shoes on you, maybe you can try to brush your teeth and then we can get a cab," he starts to change into a Vineyard Vines Shep shirt and jeans with sperrys. He pulls from my suitcase a bra and underwear along  
with my Vineyard Vines Shep shirt, yoga pants, and snow boots. Derek walks over with all my clothes and lays them on the bed, "Okay do you want me to take your pants and underwear off while you lay on the bed or can you move a little?" I nod at him  
and try to sit up.

Once my head stopped spinning as fast as it had been I stood up and grabbed onto Derek to steady myself. "Okay," I mumble as he pulls my pants and underwear off in one quick motion. He wraps his arms around my waist and helps me step into my underwear  
and pants. He pulls my pants up and I sit back on the bed. "Okay hands up," I raise my hands he lifts the shirt off me and helps put a bra and Shep shirt on me.

Even though I was naked and Derek was helping me put my clothes on I felt comfortable. I love that he takes care of me even when I'm sick and can't move, I would do it for him too.

I slipped my boots on while Derek called the front desk to have a taxi waiting for us. He texted everyone and told them what was going on and Izzie came in to take the twins back to her room. "Feel better Mer, and don't worry I have the twins," she smiles  
and leaves with them in her arms.

"Okay ready Mer?" I nod and he comes over to help me. I carry a bucket just in case and Derek carries me out into the taxi. The taxi ride is bumpy and it makes my head and stomach feel worse also with the horns beeping and the lights flashing. We arrive  
at Mount Sinai Hospital and I have only threw up once. Derek helps me out of the taxi and puts me in a wheelchair even though I don't want one.

He wheels me up to the fourth floor and down a hallway. Opening the door he pushes me inside to the receptionist area. He signs me in while I wait with my eyes closed and my hands on my head and stomach and Derek comes back to sit down next to me rubbing  
my knee. I didn't even hear my name being called, but Derek wheeled me back into a room.

"Can you move onto the table?" The nurse asks, I nod and Derek lifts me up onto the table. "Okay so what's been going on?" I clench my stomach and try to open my eyes with the bright light of the room, "I woke up this morning sick, I think I have a fever,  
I'm dizzy, I have a bad migraine, and I can't stop dry heaving." She writes it all down and then says the doctor will be right in.

"Knock, knock," someone says outside of the door, "Come in," Derek responds as he massages my shoulders while I sit in his lap on the table. "Hello Meredith and Derek, I'm Dr. Walker, so you don't sound too good and this is right in time for the holidays."  
I nod as she take my temperature, heart rate, and pulse, "Can you lie back for me?" Derek lifts me up and lays me back down. I pull up my shirt and she starts to palate my stomach, I groan and I fell like I'm going to get sick again. I sit straight  
up and Derek hands me the trash can to throw up in. Once I finish I lean against the wall and Dr. Walker starts to talk as Derek holds my hand.

"So I'm going to prescribe you Valium for the dizziness and for the migraine Propanol, I can't do anything about the throwing up, but when those two things are elevated you should stop throwing up. The fever will break too you just need to rest and I  
would take two Tylenol. So I'll put the prescriptions in and you can pick them up downstairs before you leave," she types the prescription in on her IPhone and tells us to have a great holiday.

I jump down and lean on Derek as we start down to the pharmacy in the hospital. "When we get home you're going to the doctors, and you're resting for the remainder of the trip," he says as we get on the elevator. I nod and lean into his chest as we exit  
and walk towards where it says pharmacy. Derek sits me down in a chair and goes to the desk to see if they have filled my prescriptions yet. With a bag full of medications he turns around and helps me up. "Alright let's get a taxi and get you in bed,"  
he kisses my cheek and I yawn.

A taxi is sitting on the side as we walk out of the hospital so we slip in. It takes us ten minutes to get back to the hotel and when we do everyone is gathered in our room. "Hey how was it?" Cristina asks, "Do you feel any better Mer?" George asks, I  
slowly shake my head as Derek helps removes my boots and I crawl in bed with the bucket. "I feel like crap, she gave me two prescriptions to take and told me to sleep," they nodded. Derek handed me the pills and a bottle of water, "Here take them  
and then let's see how they work," I lay back down.

"Okay well it's 1:30 so I was going to take them out to Mom's house and you guys can meet us there, we have all the presents out there and the over night bags were being taken down so all you have to do is get Grey better." Mark says. "Alright good, we  
will see how she feels," Derek replies hugging them good bye and kissing Sarah and Logan. They all leave then and Derek comes and lays in bed with me.

Clinching the bucket again I start to throw up, this time it's shorter, but I still am dry heaving. Derek takes the bucket to wash it down the drain and I roll over and close my eyes to go to sleep. He lays back in bed and I rest my aching head on his  
chest, he kisses my head lightly and tells me to go to sleep.

Waking up now I felt better, my head is pounding less on Derek's chest and I'm not hot, I'm now freezing cold. My stomach is just weak/sore after throwing up so much, but I feel better. "What time is it?" I mumble into Derek's side. "It's 3:45, how do  
you feel?" He asks moving around to see me. "I feel better and I want to get ready to leave," I slowly lean up and rest against the headboard. He feels my head and smiles, "Your fever broke, are you cold?" I shiver and he laughs, "I guess so, do you  
want to get in the shower?" I really don't know if I have enough strength to stand up in the shower I'd rather lay in a bathtub. "I don't know if I have enough strength," he smirks.

"We can take one together, I need one and so do you, I promise nothing will happen. I can help you shower and that way we can get ready faster." He stares into my eyes lovingly waiting for my answer. "Okay, but just showering," he nods and scoops me off  
the bed and into the bathroom.

Removing my shirt and bra I start to shiver, he turns the water on hot and I can feel the steam. Derek takes his shirt off and let's it fall into our pile of clothes. I've seen his chest many times before, but this time it seems more tan and muscular.  
"Do you need help with your pants babe?" He asks, I pull my pants and underwear down and lean on Derek to step out of them. He throws them into our clothes pile and pulls off his boxers. "Come on get in," he takes my hand and guides me into the large  
steaming hot shower.

The water feels so good on my aching body and Derek steps in front of me and wraps me in a hug. My breasts rub against his and his penis pokes me in my stomach. I rest my head on his shoulder and run my hands down his back. "I love you Derek, thank you  
for being here with me," I caress his cheek and he kisses me. He pushes me up against the shower tile gently and lifts me up. I wrap my arms and legs around his body and he pushes his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues thrust together, and Derek breaks away pulling my hair back and starts to kiss my jaw down to my collarbone. He goes lower over my breast, but I pull his face back up to mine, "Der, no sex," I mumble attacking his lips. His hard-on is between  
my legs rubbing my clit and I moan out, "Der," he pulls back, "I know babe," he kisses my eyelids and everything else down to my collarbone. I run my tongue and lips along his chest licking and nibbling, Derek starts to moan and he pulls me back on  
his lips.

He wins control for now and lifts me up again. A chill runs down my body and Derek moves in the middle of the shower were the shower head is. His penis is between my legs again, making me wet and wanting him even more, but I don't want to have sex before  
we are at the very least engaged. Derek cups my breast and rolls his thumb and index finger around my nipple causing me to moan even louder. "Der, we have to stop," I place my hands on his chest and he kisses my mouth again and let's my feet down.

"Sorry babe, you're just so gorgeous I couldn't help myself," he wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back against his hard body. "I know I couldn't stop either, but I want to be at least engaged before having sex, if not married, you know how I  
feel about that," I say tilting my head back to look in his eyes. "I know, we have the same beliefs, I just went I guess a little to far," he kisses my shoulder, I shake my head, "We both did, it's okay, now let's get washed." I turn around and kiss  
his lips again and he grabs my lavender shampoo. "Your hair always smells amazing, maybe I should put some in my hair," he jokes as he lathers it through my hair, "Yeah you would smell like a flower, but I like you smelling like your shampoo." I smile  
as I rinse the shampoo out.

"My turn, turn around babe," getting his shampoo I pour a good amount in my hands and rub it together. On my tippy toes I reach the top of his head and lather it through his hair. I massage his scalp with my fingernails and run my hand through his gorgeous  
curls. "Oh Mer, that feels amazing, you're a great massager," he moans out and I laugh, "Okay babe now wash it out." He picks up my conditioner and puts a dime size into his hand, "You know how much I need," I smile, "Well living with sisters that's  
all I ever heard, You don't need but a dime size worth of conditioner." He mimics no doubt Nancy and I laugh.

Once the conditioner is out I pick up the Dove Body Wash. I pour it on a loofa and wash Derek's body. I wash his chest and arms and start to go lower, but he grabs the loofa and my hand, "You can't go any further or I'll need a cold shower after this,"  
he smirks and I laugh again. "Oh Der, I'm sorry," he shakes his head, "Don't be sorry for being beautiful," he cups my cheek when he is done washing off.

"Now turn around, my turn," he puts soap on the loofa and runs it across my shoulders and around my breasts, "Oh god Derek," I moan out as he circles my breasts and squeezes my nipples. He goes slowly down to my waist where my scar is and runs his finger  
across it kissing it, "You are gorgeous with all your scars." I moan and he goes lower spreading my legs. He kneels down and runs the loofa down my leg and up to my wet core. "Shit Derek," I shake out in a moan, he does the same thing to my other  
leg. This time he stops at my heated core and slowly runs the loofa around my pussy. He runs it over my derrière quickly and slowly rubs it against my clit torturing me. Moaning out I fall against the shower wall and run my hands through his hair.  
I tug on it as my head goes back and I moan again, "Oh God," he runs the loofa over my breast again and comes back up standing in front of me.

He kisses my lips quickly three times and says, "I'm a tease," I playfully hit his arm, "God Derek, that felt amazing, but we have to get out of the shower if we don't want to continue," we kiss again and I rest my hand against his chest. He turns off  
the shower and I step out wrapping a towel around myself I then hand one to Derek to take. I pull on a robe so that I can wrap my hair in the towel and do my hair.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulls me against him as I brush my teeth. "Uhh Der, don't do this," he smirks as I spit the toothpaste out, "Why are you weak?" He laughs and pulls me closer rocking us back and forth. "I'm not weak, but you make me  
weak," I smile and he laughs. I can feel his penis against my derrière so I turn the blow dryer on and that shoes him away. My hair I straighten after blow drying it and go in the room to slip underwear and a bra on.

I let the robe fall onto the bed and step into my panties first and then my bra. I didn't know Derek had been staring at me while I was getting dressed. He glides over to me and presses a warm kiss to my forehead, and runs his hands over my back. He only  
has on his dress shirt, underwear, and socks. "Der we have to get ready it's almost 5 o'clock," kissing him and pulling away to put deodorant on and I slip my red dress on. Turning towards Derek I ask his to zip me, he zips me, but not before kissing  
my neck and back. "Hmm Der, just zip me!" I laugh, he turns around once he has zipped me, "I'd rather unzip you." I hit his arm and tell him to get dressed.

We finally are both dressed, I'm finishing up on my makeup and he is putting his shoes on while he calls his mom to tell her we are headed over there. Walking out of the bathroom, Derek hands me my coat and purse, and we leave the hotel room. We step  
out of the elevator and Derek already has a car waiting for us. The chauffeur opens the door for me and I slip in beside Derek who got in on the other side.

It takes us a half hour to get to Carolyn's house. When we arrive the chauffeur drives up the long driveway towards the huge house. Kids are outside running around beside the house and we can see everyone inside by the Christmas tree.

He tips the driver and he comes around to open our doors. Derek grabs my hand to help keep me steady, "How do you feel?" He kisses my cheek, "Tired, and my stomach and head are sore," he rubs my back, "If you need anything babe please tell me, especially  
if you are hurting more okay?" I nod, "I will, I might have to take another Propanol, but I'll tell you if I do." He leans in and kisses me as we get to the door. We knock on the door and start to hear people running towards the door and shouting,  
"They are here!"


	18. Christmas Eve

We knock on the door and start to hear people running towards the door and shouting, "They are here!"

"Meredith! Derek! You're here!" Chris runs toward us and hugs us both, he pulls back and them Carolyn hugs, "How do you feel darling? You look amazing," she asks as the rest of my brothers all come up to me and give me a big hug and kiss. Derek's sisters  
hug both of us too, and Callie hands me Logan to hold since he is crying.

"I'm tired, my stomach is sore from throwing up, and my head still hurts, but it's getting better, I think," I smile down at Logan, "What's the matter baby boy?" Rocking him back and forth I ask him. He grips onto my pearl necklace and rubs his little  
face into my chest. I soothe him by rubbing his back and kissing him so he finally stops crying. "My, little man you have been one cranky guy today," I say to him as we all walk into the kitchen.

"Was he cranky this morning?" Sam asks me, putting a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table along with water bottles for Derek and I. "He was up very early this morning crying, he didn't have a dirty diaper or anything I think he is just clingy."  
I rest my head on his as he is calm now.

"He's a momma's boy," Amy laughs, I smile and nod. Laughing actually hurts so I try not to laugh as everyone else is. Jason (my brother) walks in the kitchen with Sarah and sits next to me, "Say hi to mommy," he says. Leaning over I give her a big kiss  
and tickle her belly. She laughs and swings her arms around to make me stop.

Jason's phone starts to ring in his pocket so I take Sarah from him and lay her in my arms. "How was your day princess?" Cristina comes and takes Jason's seat, "Why do you always have to talk in baby talk?" I laugh, "Because they are babies," I smirk  
and talk in "Baby talk" back to her. She rolls her eyes at me, as I laugh at her and she eats a chocolate chip cookie.

Everyone is crowding in the kitchen and trying to find chairs so we can all be together and talk. "She was a perfect Princess, and Logan was a perfect Prince," Kathleen replies. "Did they nap at all?" Rocking the twins back and forth I ask, "They napped  
once for an hour," Chris (my brother) says, I nod, "Well thank you for looking after my munchkins."

I think tonight we are going to midnight mass and then coming back here to get the kids in bed. Of course then Santa will come. I just wasn't sure of the exact game plan.

"What's the schedule for tonight?" Getting up to fill my water up I ask, "We will be eating any minute now I'm just waiting for the mashed potatoes to warm up, after we will hang out here until midnight mass, and then Santa will come and we can all go  
to bed," Carolyn explains, "Okay the foods ready, let's go into the dining room," she says.

Nancy opens the window and yells outside to the kids that it's time for dinner. Not even five minutes later all the kids are running inside and washing there hands. Carolyn has the kids eating at the kitchen table, while the adults are in the dining room.  
Derek takes Logan from me who is peacefully sleeping and lays him in the pack n' play. I do the same for Sarah and we go into the dining room. We sit in the middle next to my brother Chris and Derek sits next to Sam.

Once we have all gotten situated Carolyn leads us in prayer, "Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord, Amen," we all look back up and begin eating. I take a little of everything that  
we pass around, mashed potatoes, Mac n cheese, string beans, turkey, Brussel sprouts, corn, and a biscuit.

We talk a lot about how we can't wait to see the kids faces on Christmas morning opening presents up. Everyone has matching pajamas that are monogramed so Izzie and I say how much we can't wait to take pictures on the staircase of all of us. We finish  
dinner and I hear on the baby monitor Sarah crying so I go and pick her up, letting Logan sleep. The desserts are on the table when I return, and I sit down rocking Sarah on my shoulder.

Derek hands me a warm bottle to give her so I tilt her back and begin feeding her as everyone eats the various desserts. They look good, but I don't have an appetite, I barely ate any of my dinner even with the small spoonful of food I put on my plate.  
"Are you okay Mer, you barely ate anything and cheesecake is your favorite," Carolyn looks over at me, "I'm okay, I just am full, everything was delicious though," she smiles back at me and I know she is not content with my answer and that we will  
be continuing this conversation later.

We clean up the table and the kids table. Outside, the kids all run to play in the snow as we all sit in the den to watch football. I have feed both of the twins and burped them so now they are sleeping back in the pack n' play. Carolyn whispers in my  
ear to come upstairs with her. Slowly I excuse myself, but not before Derek gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. I walk up the stairs and see Carolyn standing at the top waiting for me. She walks into her room and tells me to sit.

"Meredith what is going on? You have been sick for over a month and although you look great you have lost weight and you look tired and stressed." She looks up at me and takes my hand, "You know you can talk to me right?" I nod, "I really don't know,  
this cancer is whooping my butt, I'm so afraid it's going to come back and then I won't be able to have kids anymore. That's why I want to make sure I give everything to Sarah and Logan. What if I can't have kids? I want babies, and what if they find  
more cancer somewhere else that is worse. I can't eat I'm so stressed out and the medication I'm on makes me feel horrible. My stomach and head hurt all the time. I get horrible migraines and now I get vertigo. It's just hard and stressful," she strokes  
my cheek as the tears spill out of my eyes.

"Dear, you can't beat yourself up over the what if's, nobody knows the future, but I can tell you one thing and that is Derek loves you and no matter what he wants you. It doesn't matter if you have eight children or no children, he loves you and so do  
I, you are another daughter to me." I smile through my tears and she pulls me in for a tight hug. "How do you know if Derek will be happy with no children?" I ask in between sobs, She hands me a tissue and says, "Meredith I know exactly because Derek  
and his father are exactly alike. I had to have fertility treatments done in order to conceive our children and it was a long process, but Michael always said it doesn't matter if we have kids as long as we have each other." I nod and wipe my tears.

"Really you had a hard time conceiving? I'm so nervous that down the road they will say none of my eggs are good enough to make a baby," she nods, "I know it's hard, and it's harder because you are younger with your life ahead of you. Everything will  
work in the end, trust me on that." I smile and thank her.

"I know I have to keep positive, but it's hard when I have so much to do that involves cancer, I already have three appointments in January set up," she nods. "What appointments are they for?" She asks, "One is to my gynecologist because Dr. Moss wants  
me on birth control right away so I don't get a heavy period the first time, and also to protect myself from getting pregnant." She nods as I turn red from embarrassment, "Derek and I, we haven't had sex and I don't want to until marriage, and I can't  
believe I'm saying this to you," she laughs, "It's nothing I haven't heard before Meredith, I know you two are young I just hope your values and goals steer you down the right road. I know you two are smart and if you did have sex you would use protection,"  
I nod.

"Yeah we know, I just don't know about birth control because it says things like it can lead to being infertile," she looks up at me, "I haven't heard one of my daughters say they were infertile, they are on birth control and have been since they were  
your age because of having horrible periods, but they had children just fine. I think that's a ton of crap, I tried many times to get pregnant and I was never on birth control. So I wouldn't stress too much over that."

I stretch my arms and legs out, "I also have a doctors appointment with Dr. Moss at the end of January to confirm that I am healed. And another doctors visit with Dr. Morgan to check if I am cancer free. He said that with ovarian cancer, the type I had  
that it could come back and not be know until they take the PET scan. I'm nervous for that one because I have a chance of it obviously coming back, but in my Fallopian Tubes." She holds my hand, "Just worry about today, if you have more cancer I can  
be out there in a couple of hours and Derek will be right with you." She smiles, "I understand it's hard, but you have to live hour by hour, day by day." I nod and I hear someone knock.

Derek walks in and sits down behind me wrapping me in a hug, "You're stealing my girlfriend mom?" She laughs, "No, just having some girl talk," he nods. "Mer do you want to take another Propanol or Valium before we get ready for church? It can be loud  
with all the singing," I nod, "Yeah I'll take both, my stomach just hurts," he rubs my stomach and I lean back into his chest. He massages my shoulders for me, "Mer you are so tight, you need to relax," I smirk, "Everyone is ganging up on me," Carolyn  
and I laugh. "Why what's wrong?" Derek asks as he continues to massage my neck and back, "Nothing, we were just talking about stress," he slowly nods trying to understand.

"I know Mer is stressed all the time with the cancer and twins," I nod, "Yeah, but I'm worried I won't be able to have kids. I want to have babies with you," he rubs my arm and kisses my forehead, "We will have kids, all the kids you want, and if we can't  
have kids we will have Sarah and Logan." I smile at Carolyn, "I told you," she says and he turns to look at her, "You told her what?" Derek asks, "Oh nothing," she replies.

"I'm going to go downstairs, why don't you too relax and come downstairs when we are ready to leave?" We nod and she leaves the room. Derek picks me up and walks into his room. He lays me down on the bed and hands me my pills. "Hmm, I love you Der, I  
just want everything to work out." He nods as he joins me and we spoon each other, Derek pulls the covers over us and I fall asleep.

Someone is kissing my cheek making me stir, "Wake up Mer, it's time to go." I roll over to look at Derek who is sitting on top of the blankets all ready for church. "What time is it?" I start to get up, and immediately sit back down as the room spins.  
My stomach hurts more so I hurry towards the bathroom and kneel down to start throwing up. Derek comes in behind me, and helps me, he holds my hair and whispers in my ear "It's okay." I lean back into his soft embrace and he flushes the toilet for  
me. Derek offers me a hand to help me up and I take it. "It's 11:15," he says as I lean against the bathroom counter brushing my teeth. I nod and Derek stays behind me to make sure I'm okay.

Sitting on the bed I put my shoes on and try to take deep breathes to calm my stomach down. Derek stands in front of me and I squeeze his hands as I breath in and out. "Mer do you want to not go?" I shake my head as I have my eyes closed, "No I want to  
go with the twins, it's a tradition," he nods, "The twins are all ready in their fur Burberry outfits," I nod, "Okay let's go then."

Derek takes my hands and slowly pulls me up. "Okay do you want me to bring a trash bag in case?" I nod, "Yeah I can put it in the diaper bag," I pick up the diaper bag and my purse and follow Derek downstairs. He hands me my scarf and coat as he puts  
his on. "How do you feel now?" Carolyn asks rocking Logan, "I actually just threw up, but I'm going to go to church," she nods, "Okay let's get in the cars." I take Logan from her and Sarah from Mark and kiss them as we walk outside into the cold.

I strap them both in and sit next to them so Carolyn can get in the front. Amy, Izzie, and George are in the back. We pull out onto the main road and Carolyn puts on the Christmas Carols, "Silent Night," is playing. We turn into the St. John's church  
parking lot and I'm surprised to see that Sarah and Logan are still asleep. Derek and I each take a carrier, and I get my purse and diaper bag. We all head into the packed church and get a pew for all of us. There are two towards the middle so we  
all squeeze into them.

The program starts with an opening prayer and a psalm. Then the alter boys and girls and the priest enter to "Hallelujah." I hold Sarah out so she can look around and see everything and Derek does the same for Logan. The choir sings many more songs like,  
O Holy Night, Little Drummer Boy, Joy To The World, Jingle Bells, White Christmas, and lastly, Santa Claus is Coming to Town. The service ran until 1:45. Once it was over I was exhausted and felt worse. I enjoyed the mass though because of the Christmas  
spirit.

We finally got home and everyone was putting there children to sleep. Sarah and Logan were already sound asleep and I put them in the crib that Carolyn had set up for them. I kiss them both goodnight and wish them a Merry Christmas. Derek and I go back  
downstairs to figure out when "Santa" was coming and how we were to set up the piles of gifts. We got instructions from Carolyn so once the kids were asleep it was go time.

Suddenly I have the urge to throw up again so I run to the hall bathroom to empty my stomach contents. Derek follows me in and rubs my back as I hunch over the toilet. Once I'm done I wash my mouth out with mouthwash and we head back toward the couch.  
Derek sits down first and I sit in his lap. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes as Derek pulls my whole body onto his.

My eyes I open when I hear Kathleen and Lexie say it's go time. Derek kisses me and we both get up to help set up gifts. Derek shows me where their gifts were hiding (in the sunroom, up against the couches) and we start bringing everything inside. I set  
up their stockings, putting socks, play-doh, rattles, teething rings, pretend car keys for Logan, headbands and bows for Sarah, onesie, and a teddy bear, one tan with a red bow and the other with a blue bow.

Derek sets up each of their piles, I got a ton of clothes for each of them along with a new play mat, blankets, dolls, a train set, music toys, and other baby things. We started to help Nancy and Kathleen with all of there kids gifts. One of the kids  
got a bike, while another got an IPad Air.

Once we had it all looking neat and organized we headed up to bed at 3:20. Everyone either laid out there matching pajamas or put them on for tomorrow's picture.

Derek and I walk into our room and we change quickly so we can go to sleep. I'm exhausted and I hope I don't throw up tomorrow or through the night. I kiss the twins one more time and get in bed and fall asleep on Derek's chest.


	19. Christmas Surprises

Derek rolls over and nudges me, "It's 8:30, all the kids are up so its time to get up," I groan as I feel like we just went to sleep. "Okay," I roll over to give him a good morning kiss, "Merry Christmas," we say to each other as we watch the twins sleep.  
"How do you feel Mer? You got up once last night to throw up," I nod, "Yeah my stomach is just sore, but I'm fine," he cups my cheek and kisses my forehead, "You better be more than fine, it's Christmas!" I smile more, "Well I'm still not a hundred  
percent, but that will take time." He nods and kisses me again.

Stroking the twins cheek I wake them and I pick them both up so I can change them into there matching pajamas. I place many kisses on them and wish them a Merry Christmas, then I bounce them around while I have them each on my hips. Derek comes back in  
after brushing his teeth so I pass the twins off and I go brush mine.

"Knock, knock, are you all ready?" Nancy asks and she peaks her head in when we say yes. I walk back in the room and grab Sarah from Derek and we walk down the hallway toward the steps. Everyone looks so cute in the plaid pajamas, the kids are begging  
there parents to hurry up so they can go see if Santa came, it's so cute! The husbands are torturing the kids and saying they don't know if Santa came:)

"Morning, Merry Christmas," I say to everyone as I sit down on the steps, "Merry Christmas," Callie and Izzie say. "Okay I want all the kids on the steps first," Carolyn says, Derek and I give Nancy's oldest and Kathleen's oldest Sarah and Logan to hold.  
Carolyn takes the picture of all the kids mega watt smiles.

"Okay now the adults," she says as we all fill down the steps and quickly sit down. We all smile and she takes the picture. "Now everybody," the kids come back running down the steps to sit by there parents, Amanda and Grace hand us the twins and sit  
down behind us. "Okay everyone say Merry Christmas!" Carolyn shouts. She takes the picture once we all smile and says, "Okay I'll go see if Santa came," she takes her video camera out and walks into the den to see if he came. All the kids are jumping  
up and down waiting for her to come back.

"Santa came and he ate his cookies, and he left presents for everybody!" She smiles and focuses the video on the kids, "Okay go see what you got from Santa!" The kids dash off towards the den.

Derek helps me up and kisses me, "Merry Christmas darling lets go open gifts," I kiss him back, "Merry Christmas honey," I say as we walk into the den that is now complete mayhem. Wrapping paper is everywhere and all the kids are shouting they can't believe  
Santa got them an IPod or a new bike.

Derek directs me to where we put the twins gifts out last night and we sit down and start to hand them each a wrapped gift. Izzie comes over and starts to take pictures of Sarah and Logan pulling the wrapping paper off. Alex, Cristina, Lexie, Callie,  
and George come over and sit and watch the twins open gifts.

"They are so precious Mer," I look up at Lexie, "I know they are adorable and they love the wrapping paper," I smile as I help Sarah pull a strip of paper off to reveal an American Girl Doll. I got her a Bitty Baby and outfits for the doll. Sarah holds  
her hands out to hold her doll. "Do you like your baby doll?" She smiles and hugs the doll to her chest and falls back on my chest.

Derek helps Logan uncover a box of puzzles and a Tonka Dump Truck. He rips open the next present to which it's a train set. Derek and I couldn't wrap some of the oddly shaped toys like the rocking horse we got each of them. I place Sarah on as she holds  
her doll and rock her back and forth. I then place her in front of me sitting up so we can open more gifts. We unwrap a tutu, Burberry sweater, blankets, onesies, dresses, and other clothing items. Derek and I open up more toys and books for both  
of them to share.

Passing Logan to me Derek gets up and gets there stocking from the fireplace. He lays them down and has Sarah and Logan try to reach in to grab something. Logan pulls out the teddy bear and Sarah does too. Sarah drops her doll and brings the teddy bear  
to her chest. I pick up her doll and lay her back in the box and kiss both of there little heads. "I think this was a successful Christmas for them," I laugh as everyone has been watching them open gifts up. "Yeah I'd say so, they love the wrapping  
paper and bears," Chase (my brother) says, "The babies always enjoy the wrapping paper," Nancy says as I nod and get up to sit on the couch next to Derek.

"I have your present upstairs Der," he leans over to kiss me "Okay, yours is upstairs too." The adults then hand out presents to each other and all in all we have all gotten several things.

Carolyn, Izzie, Kathleen, Lexie, and Callie start to make breakfast for all of us. All the adults sit down in the kitchen waiting while the kids are still unwrapping and playing with there gifts. I hear a lot of, "Mommy guess what Santa got me!" In a  
high pitched voice, it's so cute to see there reactions. I microwave two bottles so I can feed the twins and eat after they do. Matt (my brother) offers to feed Logan as I feed Sarah. "Okay breakfast time," Carolyn says turning around and putting  
eggs and bacon on the table. Lexie walks over with pancakes and syrup in her hand. Izzie and Callie both have fruit salad and biscuits and they put them on the table.

We start to eat and after the kids sit down to eat. I start to clean up while the kids go back to playing in the den. Carolyn announces that we have to get ready to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center and then we will come back here and have dinner.

Derek and I head up to our room with the twins. I put them down for a nap and Derek says to get showered and dressed quickly. I blow dry my hair and run the curler through it to make it look nice. I go into the bedroom and put on jeans, a new sweater  
that I got from Derek, and my fur vest. Derek is already done and walks back in the room with Izzie, "Iz is going to watch the twins while you come with me," I look at him confused, "Don't worry babe, let's go."

He hands me my coat and scarf and we head outside. Derek takes my hand as we walk down the driveway. "Where are we going?" I ask as we pass all the cars in the driveway, "You will see now follow me," I do what he says and we walk for another ten minutes  
before he stops us in front of a cliff that over looks the city. The skyline of New York is gorgeous with the snow on it.

I turn towards Derek to ask him what we are doing here, and I notice a bench with pictures on it, "Meredith we have been through a lot this year, what most married couples don't go through but we have. We have come out stronger, I believe and more in  
love. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you say you're all dark and twisty with your family and feelings like it's a flaw, but it's not, it's a strength. I love how when you put your mind to something you do it. Or how you  
ramble when you're nervous, I love how you bit your lip when you are unsure of something, and how you laugh. Meeting you skating was the best thing that could ever happen to me. When your coach asked me to skate with you while I was on the hockey  
team, I thought no way, but you changed me making me realize that figure skating is a challenging and fun sport, that I have come to love. We have been through a lot and I want to marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. So I'm not going  
to get down on one knee or ask you a question, but Meredith Ellen Grey I want to spent the rest of my life with you, let's get married." I wipe my tears and nod, "Derek Patrick Shepherd I want to spent the rest of my live with you," he picks me up  
and kisses me. Pulling away he places the huge 14 Karat yellow gold diamond on my finger and kisses me again.

He walks us over to the bench and pulls me around so I'm in front of him. There are pictures stringed together of us through the years, "Here's are first skating competition," Derek laughs, "I wouldn't even look in your eyes, but we won," I laugh. "And  
that is when you first told me you loved me," I smile remembering, "Yeah we were at a press junction for the Junior Olympics and you pulled me aside to say you loved me," I say. He kisses my cheek, "I love you more and more each day." I smile and  
begin to cry, "What's wrong?" He asks as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Nothing these are happy tears, I just can't believe that we are engaged, you're my fiancé! How in the world are we going to tell our families?" Derek smiles, "Well I asked your brothers for permission and I told my mom and Mark and Cristina," I look  
up at him, "You called all my brothers?" He nods, "Of course I did, your brothers are family, they are awesome and were so excited, they know we are young, but we don't have to get married anytime soon." I kiss his forehead, "Yeah I don't want to  
get married yet, maybe when we are 22 or 23," he laughs, "So the four year engagement?" I smile, "Yeah something like that."

We stay looking out at the skyline holding each other for another twenty minutes. I turn to Derek and say we should go back now because it's getting really cold out. He nods and we walk hand and hand back to the house. We decide to not say anything until  
someone notices.

Everybody is gathered in the kitchen so we walk right in. I pick up Logan from Amy who is whimpering when he sees me. "Hi buddy," I rub his back and kiss him. Derek hands me a water and I take it with my left hand, suddenly the whole room goes quiet as  
Izzie screams out, "YOU GOT ENGAGED!" I smile and nod, "Omg we are going to plan a wedding!" Lexie says. Cristina comes over and hugs me first whispering in my ear, "You deserve it Mer, I'm so proud of you," I say thank you and start to tear up,  
her saying that makes me emotional because we rarely say things like that to each other.

Izzie and Lexie hug me and Izzie takes Logan from me so I can hug everyone else. My brothers pat Derek on the back and give him a hug and say "Welcome to the family," they turn to me and hug me tightly. "Meredith you deserve it, we are all so excited  
for you," they kiss me and Chris says, "He's a great man who takes care of you," I nod, "I know he's amazing."

George, Alex, Mark, and Owen come over and give me a hug, "Woohoo, Mer he finally put a ring on the finger," Mark says and we all laugh. Sam and Amy squeeze me in a big hug and wrap Derek and I in a group hug, "The ring is gorgeous, I'm sure you can see  
it from Seattle," Amy says, "It could have a tracker in the ring, knowing how much my brother loves you," Sam laughs, as we all laugh together.

"Congratulations dear, didn't I tell you everything would be perfect!" I laugh and hug her, "You did," I smile, "Welcome to the family Mer." I hug her again and say thank you. I go over to Derek and give him a big hug and kiss, and everyone says, "Aww."  
"I can't believe we are engaged!" I kiss him again, "I know, but nothing changes, it's just a ring," he smiles and takes my left hand to kiss it.

"Okay I think now we should go skating, the kids have been waiting," Nancy says as she comes over to congratulate us. We nod and I take Sarah and Logan back from Jason and Matt who have them.

I run upstairs to get the diaper bag and blankets and then head out the door. Derek and I strap them in and we take the same seats as last night. Sarah and Logan are awake and holding onto there bears, they look so cute! "I can't believe we are in engaged!  
Now you're my fiancé," I smile and Derek laughs, "I know, it's so cool." I nod, "Der I didn't give you your present! I can give you the one now though when we get out of the car," he nods okay, "You agreeing to marry me was the best present," I smile  
at him, "I know nothing can beat it."

Alex and Derek talked about sports and the upcoming March Madness. While Amy, Izzie, Carolyn, and I talk about wedding ideas and venues. "I don't want it outdoors and I want it in a church," they all agree, "Yeah I was at my girlfriend wedding in the  
summer and it was outdoors, the bugs were so annoying!" Amy says. "Yeah I need air condition and I want hot food," they all laugh. "Yeah all the weddings I go to have warm food," Izzie laughs, I nod, "That's why it should be a sit down dinner and  
not buffet," Derek says. "Yup that's what I want," I nod in agreement. "For the reception I would love to have it in the Seattle Space Needle. My dad would take me up there as a little girl all the time and we would always have a blast." I tell them.  
"Well then that's where it will be Mer," I smile back at Derek as he parks in a garage and we start to get out of the car.

We load the twins into the stroller and I bundle them up with blankets. Derek takes my hand and we all begin to walk down to the side walk. "Der here's your Christmas gift," I show him a picture on my iPhone, "It's an IPhone Mer?" He asks as he doesn't  
look at the picture, "No babe, look at the picture," he looks at it and starts to squeal like a girl, "Is that mine? You got me the car baby?" I laugh and give him the keys out of my purse, "Yup Anita (our cleaning lady) offered to help me and this  
morning she took a picture of it for me. so do you like it?" I ask, "Um yes it's an Aston Martin Vanquish! I've wanted this since I was a little kid Mer! You're the best, I love it thank you!"

He smiles and hugs me as we walk through the crowded city to get to the ice rink. Derek tells all the guys that I got him an Aston Martin and Mark starts to pretty much jump up and down. Jason who loves cars said he will be coming over to check it. And  
the girls husbands say they want to go on a test spin.

Together we all walk into the Rockefeller Center and walk toward were you rent the skates. Izzie, Derek and I brought our skates, while everybody else had to rent them. Carolyn wasn't going to skate instead she was going to watch the little kids who couldn't  
skate.

We all are waiting now behind the glass doors to get out to skate. The man opens the door so the people on the rink can come off, he closes the door and starts to clean the ice with the zamboni. Once he cleans off the ice another guy opens the gate and  
let's us on. Our families look over at Derek and I as we step on the ice to help them. I help Nancy's kids, Amy, Chase, and George to step on the ice and pull them along.

Derek helps Sam's young kids, Owen, Mark, and Chris on the ice, once they all have gotten the hang of it Derek and I skate together. There are a ton of people skating, or trying to skate for that matter so we go into the middle and do a combination of  
twizzles, and to end it a triple loop. Mark claps as he comes to the side of us and screams, "Show offs!" Our whole family laughs as Derek and I skate around some more.

While we do a sequence spin Derek pulls me in closer to kiss me. I lift my leg onto his shoulder so it's straight and we spin faster as we kiss. He kisses my cheek and I lift my legs around his waist so he pulls my head up to enter his tongue. I let him  
have control and I run my hands through his hair. When we stop spinning we pull apart. "That was a good kiss fiancé," I smile taking his hand, "Hmm that was a good one fiancé," he brings my gloved hands to his lips and kisses them.

We skate backwards now, I'm facing out and Derek faces the same way as I do. We pick up speed in the center and he lifts me up above his shoulders as he spins in a circle. I do a flip to get off of him and then we start skating over to where our family  
is. "Hey love birds," Sam smiles and waves at us when she sees us, "Hey," I smile and I turn to give Derek a peak on the cheek.

We all skate around for the rest of the time together. Derek, Izzie and I try to teach them a simple move on how to lift your leg up straight behind your back with your arms out. Sam, Matt (her husband) and her oldest daughter Rachel, and Kathleen, and  
Nancy and her son Gavin got it down while everyone else lost there balance.

The same man that opened the door for us blows a whistle and tells us it's time to get off. We exit all to the right and go to find Carolyn. "I took so many pictures you all looked great out there," she says when we find her leaning against the side while  
the kids sit on the bench looking over, "That's awesome I can't wait to see them all."

I pick Sarah up when she holds her arms out to me. "Hi princess, how are you?" She starts to drool so Derek hands me the burp towel, I kiss her head and lay her back in the stroller. "Everyone ready?" Sam asks when they have returned the skates and Derek  
and I put ours in our bags. "Yup, all ready," Alex says as we start to walk out of the center towards the Christmas tree.

"Wow it's gorgeous, I don't remember it this packed," I say to Derek as we try to navigate our way through to the parking garage. "Well it's Christmas Day so it's busy." He says as we put the stroller into the car after putting the twins in the car. "Okay  
let's get home for dinner!" Derek announces.

"Dinner time!" Bill (Nancy's husband) shouts into the den. Matt turns the football game off and we all head into the dining room after getting a drink. I've feed Sarah and Logan already and now they are napping upstairs. Everyone slowly drifts into the  
dining room after getting there children situated in the kitchen.

"Okay let's pray," Derek says as he starts us off. After Carolyn makes a toast, "To many more memorable Christmases, and to welcoming Meredith a new daughter and her family into ours," I smile and we all say, "Cheers," as we click glasses. Derek leans  
in to kiss me on the lips, "I love you," he smiles, "I love you too," I lean into him and rub my hand over his knee.

We pass around the food and begin to talk. "So were you expecting to get engaged Mer?" Nancy asks, I laugh, "Um no, I had no clue what was happening, I knew we would get engaged in the future, but I didn't think now, it was an awesome surprise." She nods,  
"How did Derek propose?" Mark (Kathleen's husband) asks, "We walked down the road to where the cliff is over looking the skyline and he pretty much told me he loves me and he wants to spend the rest his life with me. He had pictures of us during our  
firsts, like the first time I said I love you, our first figure skating competition, first dances, and stuff like that on the bench stringed together is was really cool." I say as I finish chewing my filet mignon. Derek nods, "But the best part was  
when you said yes," I smile, "Yes, of course I would say yes, I love you." He rubs my back as I wrap my arm around his waist.

After dinner we play Left, Right, Center, while eating desserts. The kids all are outside sledding and making snowmen so they are all busy. We enter three dollars into the pot each and begin playing. Soon there is only three people left, me, Carolyn,  
and Mark. Mark has one chip left and rolls a center so now it's between Carolyn and I. I roll next and get two wilds and a center to win the game since Carolyn only had two chips! I win $81 since there are 27 of us!

Everybody starts to get up and go into the den to relax. Izzie, Nancy, and I clean up and then I go upstairs to check on the twins. Sarah is awake just snuggling with her bear and Logan is asleep still. I rock Sarah around and change her diaper, then  
I wrap her in a blanket and lay her on the bed to get Logan up. He is awake now so I change him and he starts to whimper since it's cold. I wrap him in a blanket and pick them both up to go downstairs.

They are just starting to play Left, Right, Center again so I sit down and Derek enters three dollars for me. We play another three rounds and then Sam, Kathleen, and Nancy put there kids to bed. They come walking back in the dining room and we play until  
a little after midnight. Izzie, Jason, Chris, Cristina, and Amy have all won with $81 after the several rounds we have played.

Taking a sleeping baby, Derek and I kiss everyone goodnight and walk into our room to go to sleep. We lay the twins down and then get undressed and hop into bed. "Der I can't believe we are engaged," I smile rolling over to face him. He cups my cheek  
and says, "My fiancé how much I love you," I laugh and kiss his lips, "Mmm, I love you too, Fiancé." He pulls me closer so my head is resting on his chest, "I'm so excited that you're my fiancé," Derek says as he kisses me again. "Yeah same here,  
but I'm tired Der so let's go to sleep," he rubs my back and I fall asleep within twenty minutes.


	20. Happy New Year

This week has gone so fast! It's New Year's Eve today and we will be spending it out at Carolyn's house. Currently I am wrapped in Derek's embrace trying to get out of it so I can go to the bathroom. I slide his hands off my waist and arm and slowly get  
up out of bed so I don't disturb him. I go to the bathroom and slide back into the warm bed. Derek pulls me closer and kisses me and we fall back asleep.

"Happy New Year, Mer it's time to get up if you want some breakfast or brunch," Derek kisses my shoulder as I pull him tighter. "I don't want to get up, let's just stay here," I mumble, "As much as that would be nice I think a breakfast would be good."

"Okay fine," I say rolling over to get up. "Good morning Sarah and Logan Happy New Year," I bend down to kiss them and lift them up. Derek comes over and takes Sarah from me, we both rock them standing by the window over looking the gorgeous New York  
skyline. "Here Mer I'm going to hop in the shower," he passes Sarah back to me and kisses my cheek. "Alright I'll get them bundled up and ready."

It's a high of 28 today so I want to dress them warm. I put Sarah in a onesie and leggings, and on top a cute dress, I layer on her a cardigan to top her outfit off. For Logan I put him in a onesie, khakis, and a sweater to match Sarah's dress. I put  
a pom-pom hat on each one of them and socks and shoes. Sarah never minds socks being on, but of course Logan has a little meltdown when I go to put his on.

Derek walks in the room with a towel around his waist, "What's wrong little man, is mommy being mean?" I smirk, "No mister man here doesn't ever like socks." I say as I finally get both socks on. "Okay now I'm going to take a shower," I tell Derek as  
I lay the twins on the bed and head for the shower.

I step in the shower once the temperature is warm enough. I like my showers hot, but not too hot because eventually I have to pull myself out into the freezing cold air that will make me erupt in goosebumps. This time I shave my legs and surprisingly  
I don't cut myself! I wash my hair and body and stand in the shower for a few more minutes.

When I feel good and ready to face the freezing air I turn the shower off and step out grabbing my fluffy towel. I wrap my hair in the towel and pull my robe on. Walking into our room I hear Derek singing a lullaby. It makes me smile and I don't want  
to interrupt so I start blow drying my hair. Once that is done I straighten my hair and fix it so it's half up, half down. I apply a little make up to even out my skin tone and mascara to make my eyes pop.

Walking over to the closet I pull out my new black dress. I put it on the bed as I put my underwear and bra on. Derek is playing peek a boo with the twins on the bed when I slip on my dress and black louboutins, I turn to Derek, "Can you zip me?" He stands  
up and comes over to me, "You look gorgeous Mer," kissing my bare shoulder he says as he zips me up. Spinning around I pull his head down to kiss him. "Thanks, you look very handsome too fiancé," I giggle.

"I'm wearing my finest suit so we should look good together," he leans in and kisses my cheek, "Yeah and I have the twins looking cute too!" I finish up putting on my jewelry and perfume and turn to Derek. "Should we see if everyone is ready? It's almost  
eleven, we can get brunch downstairs." picking up the twins I nod, "Yeah I'll see if Cristina and Owen are ready and you can see if everyone else is."

Knocking onto the second bedroom in our suite I hear Owen tell Cristina to get the door. She swings the door open, "Hey Happy New Year! Are you guys ready? We were going to get brunch and then head out to Carolyn's," Cristina lets me come in and I sit  
down with the twins on her bed. "Happy New Year's Eve and yeah I'm ready, Owen is fixing his tie and then he will be ready too." I nod and Cristina takes Sarah from me, "Hey munchkin, mommy put you in a cute dress," she straightens her dress for me  
and Sarah bops her head around staring at her. "The deep red looks awesome on you," I say to Cristina as she passes me Sarah back. "I know, I love awesome in anything," she smirks, "Into yourself a bit?" I laugh out and she shrugs as we continue to  
laugh.

"Happy New Year's Eve! Are you all ready? The twins look adorable," Owen comes in from the bathroom. "Yup we are all ready, Derek is seeing if everyone else is ready." He nods and puts his watch on and sits down at the table.

"Happy New Year's guys, is everyone ready?" Callie asks coming into the room, I nod, "Yup we are ready to go, and Happy New Year's too," Cristina says as everyone comes into the room chatting. "Omg I love your dresses! The colors all look perfect on you!"  
I say to Lexie, Callie, and Izzie as they come over to my side to sit on the bed. "Thanks Mer, the black dress is gorgeous with the simple lace," Lexie says, "The twins look like total studs," Alex says and we all laugh. "Thanks Alex I tried."

"Okay so downstairs they have a brunch so do we want to eat there?" Derek asks everyone when we have quieted down. "Doesn't bother me," Mark says, "Yeah I'm up for anything," Izzie says. "Okay so let's go," George says.

Cramming into the elevator we all could not stop laughing and praying that the elevator wouldn't break with all of us in there. The elevator stops on the Lobby Floor and we hurry out so the people waiting can get on.

Mark goes up to the hostess to tell her how many and she tells us she will set up the table for us now. She comes back after setting it up and shows us to a big booth and two high chairs that we can put Sarah and Logan in. Our waiter, Devin, introduces  
himself and takes our drink order. We ask each other what we are getting and have conversation about tonight. Devin comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I pick up Sarah and start to feed her so that she can nap while we eat, and Derek  
does the same with Logan.

"Mer are you and Derek going to go out tonight?" Alex asks, I nod as I finish chewing my crab cake omelette. "I don't know," Derek looks up at me, "There is a club ten minutes away from the house that we can go to," I finish my omelette and take  
a sip of orange juice, "I don't know if I want to leave the twins, I would like to spend there first New Years with them and everybody else. We can go out together when we get back to Seattle." I say picking both twins up and playing with them. "Okay  
that's fine then." Derek says and reaches over to take Sarah.

"So you guys will stay with us and party at your mom's?" Cristina asks us. "Yup, we can watch Dick Clark's special and play Left, Right, Center," Derek says. "We have to run by the bakery to pick up the desserts I ordered," Izzie says as we get up to  
leave. The doorman opens the car door for us and we all hop into our two cars and head towards the bakery Izzie said to go to.

Izzie and George go into the bakery to pick up all the desserts that they ordered. They come back to the car with bags of cakes, cookies, and other desserts for tonight. Since it's almost 3 we head off to Carolyn's house since it takes about a half hour  
to get there.

Sarah and Logan are laughing as I play peek a boo with them. They had there pacifiers in there mouths, but since they are laughing I took them out. They look so cute and I start to kiss them all over. I can never get enough of them.

Alex is in the front and turns behind to see the twins laughing. Lexie, Owen, and Callie are laughing at the twins laughing. There whole body moves when they laugh and there faces light up. Sarah sneezes and Logan yawns once I stop tickling and playing  
peek a boo with them.

I look out the window after wiping Sarah's nose and see that we are entering Carolyn's neighborhood. Derek pulls into her long driveway and Sam and Carolyn come outside to greet us as we get out.

My brothers and everyone's families have flown home so it's just Derek's family left to celebrate New Years with.

"Hi! How is everyone?" Sam asks as I pick Sarah up, "Good how are you?" I lean in to hug her, "Mer! Your dress is gorgeous!" I smile, "Thank you, I love your dress," I move over to hug Carolyn and pop open the trunk to get the desserts and diaper bag.

"The twins look so cute," Carolyn says as she helps carry the diaper bag in. "Thank you, there outfits were hard to find," I laugh. "Well it was worth it," she says as we walk into the warm house. "Mmm it smells so good in here," Mark says placing the  
desserts on the island in the kitchen. "I'm cooking some steamers and Nancy is making taco dip," Carolyn says.

Nancy comes over to greet us all and says how cute the twins look. Amy walks into the kitchen with two huge platters of shrimp and crab legs. "Omg that smells amazing!" I say as she puts it on the kitchen table and turns around to hug me. "I've missed  
you," I laugh, "We haven't seen each other in what a week?!" She laughs and nods, "Well yeah, I'd like to see my soon to be sister in law more often." She hugs everyone else and comes back over to me and takes Logan from me.

"My main man, I've missed you too," Amy says as she lifts him in the air and he smiles. "Amy if you want you can feed him for me," I go over to microwave two bottles and hand her one when she says she's love to feed him. Alex has Sarah and is feeding  
her in the den where all the guys are watching sports.

Carolyn, Sam, Nancy, Amy, Kathleen (who finally showed up with her family), Lexie, Callie, Cristina, Izzie, and I all talk for hours at the kitchen table about anything and everything. We first talk about more wedding ideas that they saw off of Pinterest.  
Izzie mentions that Karen has to take engagement pictures of us and we have to throw a party. We talk a little about how it's going to be hard to go back to school after being off so long. And Cristina and Nancy talk about new operating techniques  
that are being used.

Throughout the night we meander into the kitchen to get food and to the den to watch Dick Clark's special and all the music artists perform. Ryan Seacrest and Jenny McCarthy host it. I think Ryan is funny and Jenny is annoying. I don't even know half  
of the so called artist perform, I listen to music by Ingrid Michaelson, Adele, Sara Bareilles, and Greg Laswell.

During the commercials we play a few rounds of Left, Right, Center in the dining room since there are a lot of us. It is a lot of fun playing because we all joke around and mess with each other. Derek won the first time we played and Sam won the next  
time.

Now there are four of us left in, Nancy, Cristina, George, and Alex. Nancy has two chips left and rolls a left and center so she is out and passes her chip to Cristina. Cristina now has two chips and rolls two centers so she is out. Now it's between George  
and Alex. George has two chips and he rolls a left and a safety so he has one left. Now it's Alex's turn and he has three chips, he rolls three dice and gets two wilds and a center. Alex steals George's chip and wins the game! All together he win  
$57!

It's almost midnight now so we gather the kids from outside into the den to watch the TV. There is a minute left of 2014 and we all start to count. We have the 2015 glasses on and blow horns going.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all scream as we watch the ball drop from Times Square.

Amy and the kids go outside banging pots and pans together, and we blow the horns. I kiss Sarah and Logan and get up to kiss Derek. "Happy New Year baby," I say, "Happy New Year, to the best year yet!" He leans in to kiss me. I wrap my hands around his  
neck and he wraps his around my waist bringing me closer. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and we mesh our tongues together. We both pull back when a horn blows in our ears. I jump back because it startles me to find Mark laughing. I hit him and  
he hugs me, "Happy New Year Mark, hopefully you're less annoying this year," he blows the horn again in my face, "Happy New Year Meredith, and I like being annoying," he laughs and blows the horn again.

Sam, Kath, Amy, Matt, Carolyn and my friends all start to hug each other and we group around the couch to get a big selfie with Amy's new selfie stick. We get a few good pictures and she sends them to each of us.

Carolyn comes in with the desserts to the dining room where we are playing rummy and I take a sugar cookie to eat. Owen wins after three rounds of rummy- up until 500 we play and his score was 545 after the three rounds.

It's around 2:30 in the morning, all the kids are asleep in bed so we clean up the table and put the cards away to go up to sleep. Derek and I kiss the twins goodnight and put our pajamas on to go to sleep.

I crawl up into bed and relax in Derek's embrace, "This year I think will be good for us," he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back against him more, "I think so too Der," I yawn and he presses a kiss to my forehead. I roll over to face him and  
kiss him on the lips, "Mmm, goodnight Der, I love you," I roll back over spooning him again, "I love you too Mer, goodnight babe."


	21. Competition Day

Today is the day we all compete in our sports, the school calls it simply Competition Day. Parents and families are allowed to come and watch, it's like parents weekend, but it's way more important. My brothers are here somewhere in the crowded stadium  
with Carolyn and her daughters. Carolyn is watching the twins for me.

The winning two teams (First and Second place) will compete to go to the Olympics. This always takes place January 15, when we come back from break. We don't have classes today because of how important these competitions are.

I would love to be able to watch everybody compete, but we aren't allowed to leave the rink until we are done. Looking down at my phone for the hundredth time since leaving the twins with Carolyn I see that Cristina has texted me, Hey we came in first  
place in the relay and I came in first on all the sprints!

I can't believe it I'm so happy for her I just wish I could be there to see. Cristina will be in the 2016 Olympics in Rio if she beats out everyone else. If Derek and I win we will be in the 2018 Pyeongchang Olympics and we will have to start training  
immediately. I quickly text her back and she says she is headed over to the rink to watch us.

I get texts from Alex, Callie, George, Mark, Owen, and Izzie saying they are done and headed over to first watch Lexie swim then come over here to see us. They all came in first and second place which is great because we will all go to the Olympics! I  
text them all back saying congratulations and I can't wait to see them. I hope Lexie wins too, she is such a great relayer and has awesome times for the strokes she is competing in today.

Bryan our coach tells us to put our phones away and hands us a water bottle and tells us to start stretching before we warm up on the ice. I'm nervous this time because it all comes down to how we skate out here today. If we skate really good, better  
than everybody else we are going to the Olympic trials, but if we don't it's over for us. We have been to the junior Olympics multiple times and won there along with the Olympics so I'm hoping we get to go again.

After we stretch our music and costume director Mira comes over to wish us luck. Bryan says we won't need any luck and that we have this in the bag. We finish stretching and now we have to wait for the announcers to introduce us so we can practice on  
the ice. We warm up normally to fast music to get our heart rate up, but with everybody practicing it will probably be not as fast and loud.

Our outfits that we have on are for me a gray dress with silver sparkles all over the bodice. The back is open and Derek has on a basic gray shirt and pants. He hates any ruffles or glitter so Mira always tried to find something to work for him.

There are five sets of pair skaters, some are underclassmen and some are upperclassmen like we are. It's always fun to see everybody's different taste in music, clothing, and choreography.

We have to perform a short dance and a long dance. Also we all perform in a group dance at the end for a finale. Before all of that we have a dance with the top two best pairs, Derek and I, and Katie and Grant. They usually come in third place up against  
us, it's normally Libby and John that we skate with, but John broke his foot so that held them back from doing this dance with us.

The judges will announce our scores after the short and long programs. They won't judge us in the group dances. The winners are announced and we have a medal ceremony after that and lastly we do a group finale dance.

The zamboni has just gotten off the ice so now they will start calling pairs out onto the ice to practice. "Grant Banks and Katherine Hassen, John Lock and Libby Day, Henry Carter and Julia Parks, Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, and Theresa Ford and  
Michael Polly," the announcer says as Derek and I make our way towards the door. We hand our guards on our skates to Bryan, "Go knock them dead!" He smiles as we take the ice.

With four other pairs on the ice we have to be careful on where we are skating. The song "I Can't Stop" by Flux Pavilion comes on Derek and I circle around the ice to warm up. We weave around the other pairs and do a combination of twizzles. After a couple  
songs the announcer says they will begin the program. Everyone all groups together by the door to step off the ice.

Only Katie, Grant, Derek, and I remain near the ice in our gray outfits. The lights go dark as we start to get to our spots on the ice. The song we will be dancing to is "Try" by Pink. I enjoy this program because it's fun music and it's entertaining.  
As we do a lift the whole crowd erupts into screams and clapping. As usual we block it out and continue skating. We do our last big move and the crowd goes wild! It's always fun to see and hear the crowds reaction after performances.

We take a small bow and Derek and I skate over to Bryan. He gives up a huge hug and is smiling really big as we are too, "You two were amazing as usual! The dream team!" Mira comes over and gives us a big hug too. "Thank you!" I say as I take my skate  
guards and put them on my skates and take the bottle of water Bryan is holding for us. "Okay go get changed now," Bryan says as Mira is already moving down the hall to the changing room.

Mira unzips the hanging bag exposing a black body suit/top with a few rhinestones on the bodice and black pants. The back she shows me as she spins it around is backless and it ties at my neck. I quickly step out of my gray dress and pull the black costume  
over my nude bodysuit.

Mira goes over to a bag and pulls out for Derek a folded black shirt that is sheer in the arms and a pair of basic black pants. He changes and puts them on and fixes his shirt around the arms. I get up to help him as Mira spins the arm of the other side  
and I do the same. "Okay you're all set, go out there and win the gold!" She pats us on the back and we walk out hand in hand to Bryan.

"Okay Henry and Julia are almost done, she fell and they weren't in sync, you guys just need to focus on each other and the music. I know you know this music like the back of your hands so prove to me and everyone out there that you deserve to win!" Bryan  
says to us getting us hyped up. "We got this Mer," Derek kisses my cheek, "Definitely we do Der."

Julia and Henry exit and walk by us clearly disappointed. The lights are dim so we can take our spots on the ice. The music we are skating too is called "Carmen," it's an intense and fierce dance with a lot of difficult step sequences throughout it.

The music starts when we get to the middle of the ice and we are leaning on each other back to back. Our first moves are a very simple, yet fast step sequence we just have to make sure they are perfect to lead us into our first little lift. We do a few  
more sequences and then Derek turns and lifts me up bridal style, I then lay across his knees and rest my arm on his foot to support myself.

Now the music changes darker, and the lighting is a pale blue on the ice as Derek lifts me up and I go under his legs. We do a few small spins and Derek lifts me up so my feet are resting on his thighs as I stretch out my arms to connect to his outstretched  
arms. My body is out as Derek holds me still. I jump down and turn to face Derek pressing my body against his. The music is now softer and it becomes faster and fiercer. We start slow and go full speed into spins, jumps, and sequences. I do a back  
flip into Derek as he spins me around perfectly to end it.

Everyone is on there feet screaming and applauding as we end. Derek and I turn a few times to bow for the different sections and skate towards the door to see what Bryan and Mira thought. Before we can change we have to get our scores.

"That was perfect! Just perfect!" Bryan is jumping up and down as he hands us our guards and hugs us tightly. "That was marvelous Meredith and Derek! So much passion and it was so fierce!" Mira says hugging us and pulling us toward the bench to hear our  
scores. Bryan hands up our waters as we wait for our scores to be announced.

"We will now reveal the scores for Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, currently in first place are Henry Carter and Julia Parks with a score of 35.42. Now the scores for Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey are 56.76, they are currently now in first place  
with Henry Carter and Julia Parks sitting in second." The announcer says. The crowd goes wild when they say we are now in first place. Derek and I hug each other and hug Mira and Bryan. I turn back to Derek and kiss his lips resting my hand on his  
knee.

"Okay you two can go get changed while Grant and Katie, and John and Libby skate," Bryan dismisses us as Mira follows us back.

"Okay Meredith you will be in a black jumpsuit and Derek for this you only need to change shirts." Mira says as she hands me a sleeveless V neck cut black top. She passes to Derek a quarter length black turtle neck shirt to put on. We both change and  
decide to wait a little bit in here before going out. Mira leaves to go talk to Bryan leaving us alone for now.

"I love our next dance it's a lot of fun and the music is upbeat," I say sitting in Derek's lap. He kisses my cheek and plays with my hands, "I know I like this one too, it's Pink Floyd how could you not love it?" He smiles, "I wonder how Libby and John  
are, they are our biggest competitors," he nods, "Probably not as good as we did," he lifts me up and kisses my lips.

"We should practice a bit with the lift," he says moving to an area where there aren't any bags there. "Okay," he bends down so his legs are apart and directly under his shoulders. I step up onto his thigh and lift my other leg into the air bended upwards  
like an L. I spin off him and jump down lightly since we still have our skates on. "That was good, we just need to practice the other lift now," he says as he pulls me around. I do a backflip up into his arms and he spins me around above his head  
he then slowly let's my one leg touch the ground and I move away like I'm skating. "Okay we are good, let's go see Bryan and Mira." I say as he kisses my cheek again and pulls me in for a hug. "Okay now we can go," he says pulling away, taking my  
hand as we walk out of the room.

"Did you guys practice a bit?" Bryan asks as he notices us standing to the side of him, I nod since it's very quiet, "Good, Grant and Katie got a 36.45, they fell once and weren't in sync the whole time. Libby and John did pretty good, but it was pretty..."  
He says not able to think of the word, "Bland?" Mira says, he nods, "Yes bland, nothing to it just a good skate, not energetic or anything new." We both nod, "So you two are going to go out there after Theresa and Mike skate and skate the best long  
program anybody has ever seen," he says patting us on the back.

The scores were revealed and Libby and John got a 40.58, none of the pairs were that close to us which was pretty nice! Theresa and Mike's music starts as they get on the ice. There music is to "Baby It's Cold Outside" so far it's a cute dance, but they  
haven't done any lifts or jumps just simple step sequences which won't get them any high numbers from the judges. When the song ends I'm still shocked that they didn't incorporate any lifts or jumps, they skated fine, but it was pretty boring to watch  
them just skate in circles around each other.

They exit the ice and go to sit on the bench to find out there scores. There coaches congratulate them on a successful skate and they all hug. Bryan looks over at us, "Don't ever think I'd be happy with that, I would only be happy with that if you were  
6 year olds," he grumbles, Derek and I hold back our laughs and just say, "Yes Coach," there scores come in and no surprise they get a low score of 32.23.

"Okay get out there and show them what the dream team is about!" He holds his hands up so we high five him and Mira tells us to skate our best. We are dancing to a medley of Pink Floyd songs "Great Gig In The Sky" and "Money."

Stepping out on the ice we circle it a few times before the announcer announces us. "Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey," we skate faster around to get to our positions to start. The crowd starts to cheer when they hear our names and the Great Gig In The  
Sky starts to play.

We stand again leaning on each other, but this time facing the same way. The music starts off slow and I push away from Derek so I can do a small turn I lean back into Derek so we can spin around together. We spin around getting all the points for executing  
the spin properly and doing a complex spin.

We skate around and the music starts to change as we do our lift. Another back flip I do into Derek and he flips me so it looks like I'm a plane. He lets me go and we do a difficult step sequence that I enjoy doing. It brings us to my favorite part after  
the twizzles to our signature lift. I stand on Derek's thigh balancing as he lets go of my hand, the crowd goes crazy as I always expect them too and then I step back down to do more twizzles. We continue doing a small step sequence when the music  
changes over to "Money."

This part is my favorite it's fun to dance to. I love dancing, it's a crowd pleaser, it's upbeat, and a quick part of our dance. Derek lifts me again and we continue to do more sequences. We skate as one which I love and end it with a lift as Derek is  
spinning. I get off him and we spin and then kneel down on the ice as the crowd starts cheering again. Derek pulls me up and we bow for each section. The clapping and cheering still hasn't stopped making me smile even brighter. I hug Derek on the  
ice as we are bowing and the crowd goes even more crazier.

Derek takes my hand and leads me off of the ice. Bryan greets us with a huge mega watt smile, "YOU KILLED IT OUT THERE!" He shouts so we can here through the cheers, I laugh and thank him. Mira agrees with him as he walk over to the bench to get our long  
dance scores.

"May I please have your attention, the scores for Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey who are currently in first place with 56.76, there score is 112.42 for a total of 169.18 and are in first place." The crowd goes insane as Derek and I kiss each other and  
hug Mira and Bryan. Bryan gets up to bring us in for a big group hug, "I am so proud of you two!" He says. "Thank you," we say. "Okay so you can get changed now if you want for the group dance." We both nod and follow Mira back to the dressing room.

Mira unzips the hanging bag revealing a dress with silver and gold sequins on the top and the bottom a black skirt. I take it from her and get undressed and step into the new dress. For Derek she has a long sleeve black top and black pants so all he has  
to change is his top. Once we change we go back out to watch everyone's long dance. Libby and John are dancing too some kind of Russian ballet music. They perfect there jumps, but they don't have any lifts throughout the routine. Normally in their  
long programs they have a lot of lifts, but they don't as they end it. They both bow and go over to the bench to get there scores. They get a score of 135.75 and are the closest to us so far.

Theresa and Mike are on now and they dance to some long drawn out ballet music. They do two lifts and a few jumps, the jumps they were not in sync at all and the lift was rather sloppy. At the end the crowd cheers as they bow. They skate over to there  
coaches and sit down on the bench to receive their scores. "The scores are for Theresa Ford and Michael Polly are 98.60, to combine for a total of 130.83. They are currently in fifth place." The announcer says.

Bryan claps us on our back, "You are going to the Olympics!" He screams as we jump up and down in a circle hugging each other. Derek kisses me and picks me up, "Olympics here we come!" He says smiling. I kiss him again as he puts me down. The medal ceremony  
will take place now and after we will do our group number.

A group of people set up the stands for first, second, and third place and a rug for us to walk onto. Our president and principle of our school walks out on the rug talking about how marvelous we all were and how much hard work has been put into pulling  
this off. He thanks all the sponsors and the coaches and says now we can begin the medal ceremony.

He introduces the fifth and fourth place winners and goes onto saying how we should skate out and step up onto the stand for the standings of first, second, and third place.

"Introducing third place with a score of 133.56 Henry Carter and Julia Parks," everyone claps as they skate out and do a spin over to the stand. They receive a bronze medal as well as flowers. the cheers stop as Principle Dennis Best starts to talk again  
into the microphone. "Introducing second place John Lock and Libby Day with a score of 135.75." The crowd starts to clap and scream again as they do a lift and step up onto the second place stand.

"And to our first place winners with a score of 169.18 Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey!" The crowd erupts into screams and cheers as Derek and I step on the ice. We do our signature lift and this time I do a triple salchow off of Derek. Skating around  
each other we meet at the first place stand. Derek jumps up first and reaches down to grab my hand to help me up.

Mr. Best comes over and places the gold medals around our neck as the crowd is still screaming and a woman gives us flowers. We hold up our hands and the crowd grows louder, Derek and I smile at each other as Mr. Best says the medal ceremony has been  
concluded.

A photographer takes pictures of us on on the standings and then we are able to hop down. We all hug each other and congratulate each other as we skate off to the side to wait for our group and finale dance to come on.

Once the rug is rolled up and the stand is removed we start to go back on the ice. We are skating to "Rolling in The Deep," by Adele. The guys first do a little dance as us girls wait for our cue to come on. Once the music starts we move onto the ice.  
Each pair does something differently, but we come together and do a lift. Grant does a huge spin. We all line up and go our separate ways to do another lift. Libby and I do a little sequence before returning to the group. We all stand in a line going  
backwards and the lights dim. All of us skate around in lines and the guys lift us up in the air to finish the dance. The crowd goes crazy as we all bow together.

We next perform to the song "The Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and The Machine. Our final dance is to "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. As we all bow roses and bears are throw on the ice for all of us. Derek and I skate off towards Bryan and Mira. They  
each give us a big hug and we all walk towards the dressing rooms. We change and I text Mark to see how Lexie did.

He responds with a emoji on a swimmer and the number one next to it. I text him back to tell her congratulations and that we will meet at home since that will be easier than meeting now.

Mira takes our costumes and starts to load them into the hanging bags to take to her car. Bryan helps her pack up as we tell them we are going to leave. We put our backpacks filled with all of our other things on our backs and head towards are car to  
meet with our families.

They are already outside standing by the cars as we approach them. Amy, Sam, Chris, and Jason all run over to us giving us big hugs and saying congratulations to us. We thank them and put our bags in the trunk. Derek drove his car and I drove mine this  
morning so we would all fit.

Carolyn comes around to give us both a big hug and kiss and I take Sarah and Logan from her to give them each a hug and kiss. "I haven't seen you two all day!" Pulling them closer to my body I say to them. Derek opens the back door so everyone can get  
in the Navigator before I put the twins in. Jason, Chase, and Matt get in the back while Amy sits next to the twins, I put the twins in their car seats and they start to fall asleep after the long loud day out. Chase sits in the front with me and  
I put my purse at his feet.

Derek let's me pull out in front of him and we are on are way home. When we get home I'm exhausted. I pick the twins up and lay them in there swing in the den while I sit in the kitchen talking to everybody.

"Those dances were incredible to watch, you guys looked so good together," Kathleen says as I pull out a fruit and vegetable tray to snack on. "Thank you Kath, I couldn't believe how poorly everyone else skated, it was strange normally Libby and John  
are decent." Derek smiles, "Well not today because we won and we were on fire," he pulls me close to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I have no idea how you stand on Derek's let and jump off like you do," Chase says to me, "I don't know that was a lot of practice, now it's very easy to do."

Everyone then talks about the rest of the competitions today. George tells us the race was very close in the begin, but then the other team just lost control. Owen says the one guy collapsed on the mat after 150 pounds so he easily won. Callie said the  
hockey tournament was close and that they had to play best out of three at the end because it was split.

Alex told us that the boxing wasn't that bad because he thought he was going up against another guy, but in fact he went up against a guy that was very weak. Cristina said the relay was a breeze and the sprints were easy too for her. The soccer game Mark  
told us was tiring, but it wasn't that hard because they had the lead the whole time. And finally Lexie said the relay for swimming was a nail bitter, but all that matters is her team pulled it off. She won in the butterfly, breaststroke, and freestyle  
stroke, all the strokes that she competed in today.

We all congratulated each other and were truly too exhausted to do anything else for the day so we decided to put on a movie called "Nursery University." It was only 8 when we finished the movie so Carolyn said she would make soup and grilled cheeses  
for us and we could go to sleep after dinner.

I feed the twins and played with them on their play mat and rocking horses until dinner was ready. Izzie and I placed them back in their swings so we could eat and after we all ate Carolyn said that we should all go upstairs to go to sleep. Nancy and  
Sam cleaned up while everyone else in our families played with the twins.

We all went up to bed while they were downstairs chatting. Derek and I got to our room and changed before shutting our blinds and pulling our bed down. I turned the ceiling fan on and Derek shut the lights out as we crawled in bed. We spooned each other  
and said how excited we are to be going to the Olympic Trials again and then we kisses each other and feel asleep.

Author Note  
So the dances I described (or tried too anyway) are real dances that Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir (my favorite figure skating couple) have performed. If your are interested here are the links to all of the performances to get a better picture of what the  
heck I was talking about-

Try by Pink  
watch?v=3BpFL1tA6lY

Carmen  
watch?v=jvRrwcnxf7o

Pink Floyd Medley  
watch?v=qsyYC7_fAFw

Rolling in The Deep by Adele  
watch?v=6snY8OI2Ap4

Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine  
watch?v=OgZW8_D14rg

And Lastly Don't Stop Believing by Journey - for this one the first part is another dance of Tessa and Scott's, but the second half is DSB  
watch?v=7WAtIJcHtAQ

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it took forever to write! ?


	22. A Day At The Doctor's

Last week was great we all won in our competitions and we're now going to start training for the Olympics. The Shepherd's and my family left the day after to go home.

Today is the 26, and I have two doctor's appointments, one with my new gynecologist Dr. Peterson and one with Dr. Moss. It's hopefully the final doctors appointment with Dr. Moss.

I didn't sleep all to great because I keep thinking about what if my scans or blood work says that I have cancer again. That's a big possibility and I'm very anxious to get this over with.

Izzie and Callie are going to watch the twins today for us. The rest of our friends are going to be in the Summer Olympics and they have a big meeting with there coaches today in the auditorium. Izzie, Callie, Derek, and I have already had our meeting  
last week. They talked about how our grades must be high and how we will be given a schedule soon to start training and the expectations.

The twins are now fourteen weeks old and they are sleeping for about ten to twelve hours a night! It's a miracle and I'm so proud of them. We put them to bed at eight and they get up around 6:30/7 which isn't bad compared to getting up twice through the  
night and then getting up by 6:30. Now they are starting to smile and reach for everything within there reach.

Yesterday I had on a pearl necklace that dangles and Logan had a firm grip on it the whole time I carried him in the grocery store. They both really enjoy there rattles and anything that they can grip and shake to make a noise. Derek and I now read to  
them every night a book normally "Goodnight Moon" and then we sing a lullaby.

We found a pediatrician in our area that Sam's friend recommended for us. The twins we took to there eight week appointment and they each weighted in between 9 to 12 pounds. We go back in two weeks for there 16 week appointment and I think they both have  
gotten bigger. The pediatrician, Dr. Fruiman said the twins are perfectly healthy and on track, those words were like music to my ears, I was so relieved.

I roll over out of Derek's embrace and take a look at the red numbers, it's 8:03 and the twins haven't made a fuzz yet. Derek has his eyes closed, but I know he is awake since he is pulling me back towards him.

"Der, babe it's 8:03, the twins slept longer today! And we should get up my appointment is at 10:45." He rolls over to me and nuzzles his head into my neck, "Uh let's not get up and just stay here forever," I smile, "As much as I'd love that I would miss  
the outdoors and the twins," I laugh as I sit up. "Fine let's get ready quickly and go to breakfast," he sits up and leans over to kiss me, "Good morning fiancé," I kiss his lips, "Hmm, good morning fiancé."

"Let's not wake the twins, go get in the shower and I'll make the bed," I say to Derek pulling the comforter and sheets off the bed to make it. "Alright," he gets out of bed and caresses my cheek, giving me a kiss on the cheek and he then walks into the  
bathroom shutting the door behind him.

I make the bed and as I put the pillows on the bed I hear a little whimper. Dr. Fruiman told us to listen to the whimpers, but don't run to them let them get themselves back to sleep. So I do just that and listen to Sarah's whimpers. I pull out a black  
turtleneck sweater from our closet and jeans, and a pair of my favorite Chanel heels. I lay them on the bed and turn the TV on to listen to the news.

Over the baby monitor I hear Sarah start to cry so I decide to go in and get her. It's 8:20 now so they have slept long enough. "Morning SarBear, how did you sleep?" she coos as she plays with her feet. They both have discovered there feet last week so  
all week they have been laying on there backs grabbing there feet and swinging them around. "What are you doing princess?" I ask her as I pick her up and walk over to their closet.

"Do you like this sweater and this one for Logan?" She coos again putting her thumb in her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," I say walking over to change her. I put her in a white sweater with black bows on it and for Logan a white cable knit sweater.  
I change her diaper and pull her jeans up then I lather her in lotion and put the sweater over her onesie.

Laying her down on the floor on the play mat I pick Logan up and rock him around. "Morning Mister Cuddle Bear, how did you sleep?" He sucks on his thumb as I lay him on the changing table. I put a fresh diaper on him and lotion him up. Pulling the onesie  
over his head he frowns because I had to take his thumb out of his mouth. I quickly throw over top the white sweater and pull up his jeans.

Laying him next to Sarah, I pick up socks from their drawers and shoes in the closet for them. I sit down on the floor and put each of there socks and shoes on. Sarah doesn't care at all, but Logan tries to wiggle around crying his eyes out for me to  
stop. I get his socks and shoes on and pick him up to calm him down. He rubs his little face in my chest and grips onto my shirt where my breast is.

"He's a man after what all men want," Derek leans in the doorway smiling down at me. He is all dressed in a checkered dress shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly. I laugh at him, "My boys love my boobs," I shrug as I pass him off to Derek so I can get  
in the bath quickly. Derek kisses me as I hand him Logan, "But only I will be able to touch your boobs," he says seriously, "Well and our kids one day when I'm breastfeeding," I look back at him, "Then the kids will be getting more action than me,"  
I laugh at how serious he is, "Kids trump Husband," I rub Logan's head as he stops crying, "And Babe you will always get some action." I lean into him to give him a passionate kiss. I pull away when Logan starts to whimper again. "Hmm that was nice,  
until little man blocks me, I can't even kiss my fiancé!" I start to laugh again and walk out into our room.

I decide to pin my hair up and just take a quick bath then I won't have to do my hair today. I straightened it last night after Izzie ordered me a new one so I tested it out. I rest against the back of the tub closing my eyes for a couple minutes. When  
I open my eyes I wash my body with a pink loofa that is shaped like a flamingo and wash off. I pull the drain up when I stand up and wrap a towel around my body stepping out onto the mat.

I dry off on the mat and slip on my robe. I throw the towel by our door to throw in onto the hallway hamper. I put my panties on and bra on and spray deodorant on. Then I pull out my hair from the claw I used to keep it up and brush it. It's still perfectly  
straight so I decide to keep it that way saving time. I hop into my jeans, pull on my cozy sweater, and step into my heels. Pulling out my make up in the bathroom I put powder on to even out my skin tone, blush, and mascara.

Derek I can see through the mirror comes in with the babies on his shoulders, "You ready to go? Izzie and Callie are up," I nod and put the make up bag back in the draw and take Sarah from his arms. "You ready to spent time with Aunt Izzie and Callie?"  
She coos as we walk out. Derek grabs our towels and throws them in the laundry while I put my jewelry on.

Once I finish that we walk downstairs to see Izzie sitting at the kitchen table reading People Magazine. "Hey we are going to go, I didn't feed them, but there beds are made and they were changed. Make sure to nap then at 11:30 and 3:30, or around that  
or else they will be grouchy." I say passing the twins to her. "Mer we have watched them many times before, they are perfectly fine. Now go to breakfast and get to your doctors appointment." I kiss the twins again goodbye as I put my jacket on and  
grab my purse to leave.

"Okay let's go," Derek says pulling out of the garage. "Do you want to eat at the Corner Bakery Cafe? That's fast and the doctors is five minutes from there," I suggest, "Yeah that's fine," he nods and goes toward there.

The line isn't that long when we get there and we both order eggs and orange juice. We put the number in the stand and wait for someone to bring our food out. "Why aren't you hungry babe?" Derek asks me as I toy with my car keys. "I'm anxious and nervous  
for today, so I can't eat, I was up all last night," he nods, "I know you were up last night, and babe try not to worry, everything will be fine. They will get you on birth control and Dr. Moss will say you're doing great and will clear you." He says  
taking my hand and stroking my cheek. "I hope, but you or I don't know only the doctors know."

"Eggs with provolone cheese?" The waiter says, I point to Derek, "And eggs with Swiss cheese, here's two muffins, butter, silverware, and napkins, enjoy!" He says taking our number and walking away. "No matter what though we will get through it together  
as we always do and always will do," Derek says resuming our conversation.

I nod as I chew my eggs, "I know that, forever and always," he takes a drink of his orange juice. "Yup always," I smile. "Who will be in our wedding party? Like your sisters my brothers or just our friends and the twins?" I ask changing the topic completely.  
He shrugs eating his eggs, "I don't know my sisters are older with kids, Amy would be the only one who would do it, not that they don't love you or us, but they don't want to be in the wedding you know?" I nod, "Yeah I understand I just wanted to  
make sure I didn't hurt anyone's feelings, I want Cristina to be my maid of honor and Izzie, Lexie, Callie, and Amy to be my bridesmaids." He nods, "They would love that. I will have Mark as my best man obviously and then Alex, Owen, George, and if  
you want your brothers in it."

"Well since I don't have my dad walking me down the aisle I would like all four of my brothers walking me down the aisle, I feel they have helped me after dad died so I want them to have a part in it." He smiles and takes my hand, "I think that's an amazing  
idea," I nod, "And Sarah and Logan along with your sisters kids as ring barrows and flower girls?" He nods, "Absolutely, it's going to be a family event!"

We get up to leave seeing that it's 10:02. "That's what I want to have, a very warm and family oriented wedding," I say as I take his hand and we walk out into the cold. "Yeah I love it, we just need to decide on food," I kiss his cheek as he opens my  
door. "We have a lot of time, I don't want to get married yet, but the food and cake will be fun picking out," I say as he turns the car on. "I agree and I can't wait to have our first kiss and dance as husband and wife," he leans over to kiss me  
at the red light. "It will be awesome!"

"We also need to plan an Engagement Party soon," he nods, "Yeah we really have to get on that, but first we have to do something special asking our wedding party members," I nod, "Yeah we have to do that." He takes my hand and kisses where my engagement  
ring rests.

"Okay we are here," he says pulling into a parking spot in the garage. "Yup lets get this over with," he kisses my lips when we start to walk toward the elevator to go up to the office buildings. "Hmm I needed that now," I smile kissing him again. We  
link hands and step onto the elevator going up to the second floor. Walking across the bridge it's cold because of the cracks on the side to let air in and out.

We reach the office building number 224, Obstetrics and Gynecology. Derek opens the door as I walk up to the receptionist desk, "Hi Meredith Grey, I have an appointment with Dr. Peterson," the woman nods, "Yes at 10:20. Can you please fill out these forms  
and have your ID, and health insurance card ready when you turn the papers in." I nod as she hands me the clip board for new patients and sit down next to Derek to start the million uncomfortable questions that they are about to ask.

The first page I flip through quickly it's just the basic information on contact information and your insurance policy. It then goes into detail about sexual diseases, sexual partners, symptoms like nausea, dizziness, fever, breast tenderness, and other  
uncomfortable symptoms. I check off nausea, fatigue, cramping, and few other things. The rest is about your family history and signing the contract. I hand Derek the clip board to hold while I get out my license and insurance card.

I take all of it up to the receptionist and she thanks me and says a nurse will take me back in a few minutes. I go to sit back down next to Derek and look around the room. Derek holds tightly onto my hand as I do the same. Everyone is older and pregnant  
in the room except me, I feel out of place and too young to be here.

"Meredith?" A nurse calls out. I look up and pick my purse up and Derek and I follow her back. "Hello my name is Molly, I need you to take your shoes off and step on the scale, and then I'll check your heart rate and pulse." I slip my heels off and step  
on the scale in the corner of the room. "Okay you can sit down," I hop up onto the exam table and she comes over with a stethoscope. "Nice even breathes," I nod and breathe in and out, she puts the stethoscope around her neck and I stick out my arm  
so she can take my pulse on my wrist. "Okay perfect, can you undress and change into this gown and Dr. Peterson will be right with you," she hands me the paper gown and walks out.

"I'm nervous for this Der," he gets up to rub my back. "Mer, why are you so nervous?" I shrug, "I don't know, but the butterflies in my stomach won't go away, I'm afraid she's going to tell us that we can't ever have babies," I wipe my eye as the tears  
start to come down. "My hormones are still crazy, and I can't stop worrying and crying," he nods and hugs me. He kisses my head as I wrap my arms around him pulling him tight, "I know they are Mer, but trust me we will have all the babies that God  
wants us to have. Now stand up and take your heels off so you can get changed."

He takes my hand pulling me off the table and I lean on him as I take my shoes off. I slide my jeans and panties off and then I pull my sweater and bra off. Derek holds out the gown so I can put my arms in it and I turn around so he can tie it for me  
in the front. I get back on the table and he holds my hand and moves the chair closer to my side so he can sit down. "It's so uncomfortable having someone look at your parts and tell you that they don't look good or aren't functioning right," I grumble,  
"I can only imagine how uncomfortable it is for you Mer, that's why I'm not leaving your side, ever babe." He kisses my lips again and I lean my head on his shoulder since he's standing up.

Dr. Peterson I'm assuming knocks at the door and comes in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mary Peterson, you must be Meredith Grey and you are Derek Shepherd, Heather Moss has you as a patient. We are both very good friends so I was excited to meet the couple that she  
raves about." She is a tall petite brunette in her late 30's. "So you are here for some form of birth control so you don't get a heavy cycle the first time since having your ovary removed correct?" She asks, "Yes she said it would help with my other  
symptoms since I'm still on hormone injections. Dr. Moss said she will have me off of them today, we have an appointment with her after here, but she said the symptoms can linger." I say as Dr. Peterson nods.

"That's correct. Have you had sexual intercourse?" I shake my head, "No we are waiting until marriage," she writes that down in my chart. "Well that is excellent, I can see the size of the ring on your finger, congratulations to the both of you! When  
are you planning to get married?"

Derek and I both smile brightly, "Thank you, and in the future, not now we are too young and we would like to enjoy ourselves now." She smiles, "Well of course you have to have fun and explore before getting married, that's what people say, but my husband  
and I go on adventures and explore all the time, that doesn't stop once you get married," we both nod, "That's good to know," Derek says kissing my hand.

"So in your questionnaire you said you feel fatigue, have tenderness in your breast, nausea, and you are cramping?" I nod as she looks up, "And did this all start before or after begin diagnosed with ovarian cancer? Or did it just come on after you started  
with the hormone injections?" She asks spinning around on her stood and coming over to me.

"The cramping, fatigue, and nausea started before I was diagnosed, but the tenderness started after I had the injections," I loosen my grip on Derek's hand. "Are the cramps all the time? Do they feel like menstrual cramps?" I shake my head, "No they feel  
worse, I mean I was always one to get irregular periods, but when I got them they were horrible. But these cramps are worse I'm confined to bed and nothing helps." She nods, "Okay and when you get your period do they intensify?" I nod, "Yes."

"How about the fatigue? Do you feel sluggish or just like you need more sleep?" She gets up to wash her hands, "I feel sluggish, it's hard to go to sleep and stay asleep," she turns the water off and turns around. "Is there any stress factors of anything  
new happening in your life?" I nod, "I raise my mothers twins now, well they are mine, I just didn't have them. And the cancer stresses me out." She nods, "In the hospital they gave you a sleep aid are you still on that?" I nod, "Yes, but it doesn't  
work anymore." She writes something down in my chart, "Okay so that can be hormonal too so I don't want to do anything about that until you are completely off the injections."

"So how long have you been feeling nauseated for?" I shrug, "I was diagnosed in November with cancer and it was before that so I'd say September. I wouldn't eat much because of my rocky stomach." She looks up at me, "Do you throw up? Or is it simply you  
are nauseous? And are you more nauseous around your cycle?"

"Umm sometimes I do throw up, normally I don't it's just that I'm nauseous. And yes, all my symptoms intensify when I get my period." She nods.

"For the tenderness in your breast did it start immediately after receiving the first injection or did it take time?" I make a face because I don't really remember since I was in the hospital. "Um it was gradual," I say softly. "Are your breast tender  
or is it more of your areolas and nipples?" The butterflies start again in my stomach as this is so embarrassing. "It's more of my nipples and areolas, it hurts to put a bra on or sleep in a shirt or take a shower." She nods, "Yup it differently hurts,  
and for that I can give you creme, but I want to examine you and do a mammogram too, to be sure nothing is wrong. Your pain is probably due to the hormone injections."

"Okay so I'd like to examine you first so can you move down into the stirrups?" I move myself down and take Derek's hand back into mine. He strokes my forehead when I lay back. I hate this feeling of being exposed. "Okay so I want to examine you, do a  
pelvic exam, and a regular exam then I want to do an ultrasound." I sigh and nod as I watch her put her gloves on and sit between my legs.

"This is always uncomfortable so bare with me and then it will get less painful," I nod and squeeze Derek's hand. She inserts the speculum and I clench down around it, it hurts and it's cold in me. "Try to relax and lower your legs," she says pushing  
my knees so they are bend more so she can see. "I'm going to insert a swab to collect cells and then I can take the speculum out and look around." I nod as I continue to squeeze Derek's hand. She removes the swab and puts it into a vial and lays it  
on the table next to her.

"Everything looks good," she says finally removing the speculum. I loosen my grip on Derek's hand and he kisses me, "See you're perfectly fine." I smile at him, "Yes I am," I kiss his hand. "I want to examine you now without the speculum because sometimes  
that can get in the way, I'm going to tell you now you are going to feel a whole lot of pressure on your abdomen and cervix." I nod and begin squeezing Derek's hand even though she hasn't started.

She enters two fingers and feels around before going deeper, pressing her one hand onto my abdomen as she goes down to feel my pelvic muscle. I arch my back up and curl my hand around the gown into a fist in pain. Derek tells me to breathe, but I can't  
even focus because the pressure is unbearable. "Owww," I moan out as she reaches my cervix and pushes against it. "Oh My God," it comes out in between pants. I squeeze Derek hand tighter turning my fingers bright red. I bite down on my lip to stifle  
my moans and groans and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you don't have cervical cancer, now we can do the ultrasound," I nod and arch my back as I shake out my sweaty hand. I try to breathe normally as Derek says too, but I can't when she inserts the transducer into me. This  
time it doesn't go as far to my cervix and she doesn't press down as hard on my abdomen. After ten minutes she turns the screen off and slowly pulls it out of me. "Okay perfect, you can sit up now, I'm going to step out of the room so you can at least  
put your jeans on." I nod and sit up as she leaves.

"That really hurt, like she went up to my cervix and was pushing down on me," Derek kisses my lips and cheek and hugs me. "Yeah in your eyes you looked like you were in a ton of pain, when you had your eyes closed and you were biting your lip squeezing  
my hand that's when I knew the pain was unbearable," I nod as I pull my panties up and my jeans. "Yeah like I couldn't breathe it hurt so badly. I'm hoping the mammogram and breast exam isn't too bad." I lean on Derek's shoulder as he hugs me. "Hopefully  
not."

Dr. Peterson opens the door stepping in with a mammogram x-Ray machine. "Now we'll do a breast exam and then we will do the mammogram okay?" I nod, "Okay," I say, "Can you lay back and open the right side of the gown please?" She puts gloves on and comes  
over to my right side. Derek looks at me as I squeeze his hand never taking his eyes off of mine. "Put your hand straight above your head, this will feel sore," I nod.

She presses three fingers to my nipple and goes in a circular motion around it. My breast is very tender so I want to scream out. She goes outer around my areolar and now onto my actual breast. Finally she is done and closes the right side and makes her  
way around to where Derek is standing. He switches positions and stands on my right side now holding my hand. I stick my left hand out above me and she opens the side of my gown and begins the same process. When she is done I am relieved.

"Okay can you sit up for me now and put your hands on your hips opening your gown. There are three exams I do one laying down, one sitting up, and one standing up. So you are almost done then the mammogram." I nod and sit up. I open my gown and put my  
hands on my hips and she starts to circle my breasts again this time going up and down. When she finishes she asks me to hop down and put my arm up in the air so she can do my right side first. She goes in a circular motion again and does the same  
to my left breast. Finally I'm done and she says I can sit down again while she goes to get radiology.

I close the gown and sit back, I start to cry as all my dignity I feel has gone out the window. Derek picks me up and sits me down in his lap, I rest my head on his chest as he rubs my back. "What's wrong?" He asks, I try to say what I'm feeling, but  
through my sobs I can only muster out, "No...dignity," he looks at me and takes my face in his hands. "Meredith I am the luckiest guy in the world for having a fiancé who is this strong. Your dignity isn't gone, vanity goes out the window when you're  
sick babe. I want you to be healthy and around to carry our children so vanity goes away to assure that you are healthy. I know it's annoying and embarrassing for you, but it's okay a little embarrassment doesn't stop me from falling in love with  
you."

He kisses my nose and forehead. "Here's a tissue," he hands me a pack and I wipe my face and try to calm down. "It's just a lot and I just feel so exposed going to these doctors appointments." He nods, "I know." He rubs my back and spins me around so  
I'm leaning my head back into his shoulder as he kisses my shoulder. "You are so incredibly strong Meredith." I nod and thank him for being here for me.

Just as we finished our talk a nurse and Dr. Peterson come back in. "Okay all ready?" I wipe my remaining tear and walk over from Derek's lap to the machine. "Okay I'm going to put this blanket over your shoulders and you are going to open first your  
right side of the gown. Lift your breast onto the board and Gwen here will put the horizontal plate on your breast. It will squeeze your breast for three minutes and then we will switch okay? I will be standing here beside you." Dr. Peterson says  
as they set up the machine and level it to my height. "Okay," she puts the blanket around me and I open the right side to place my breast on the board. "Can you move your chest forward a little more?" Gwen asks flattening my breast with the horizontal  
plate. I move forward a little more and hold onto the bar to the side. "Perfect now stay still," Gwen says. I do the same thing for the left side and then they say I can get dressed once they leave and to meet in her office when we are ready.

"You okay?" Derek asks as he hands me my bra and sweater. "That hurt, my boobs were sore and now there are sorer if that's a word," I smile. He takes my hand and pulls me into his chest, but doesn't squish my chest, "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he kisses  
my lips pulling away and we walk out to go to her office. "I will tell you or scream in pain," he kisses my cheek, "Either way I'll know," he smirks as Dr. Peterson tells us to come in.

"Okay so I think all your symptoms are from your hormones being all over the place. We can solve this by birth control, I'd like to start you on Beyaz." I nod and she tells me how it works and when I will take it. "Now there are side effects that you  
need to keep in mind, if they get out of control or are uncomfortable call me right away, the side effects are nausea, weight gain or loss, sore or swollen breast, spotting periods, and mood swings."

I nod and before I can say anything Derek is asking, "I know they are side effects, but she already is nauseous, has sore breasts, and she's lost almost 15 pounds, does it make sense to put her through more of this?" He caresses my hand. "I know it doesn't  
seem right with the side effects, but this one is normally used to get the hormones right on track again and that's what we want it for. Also to be able to track her periods, Meredith won't be getting twelve in a year, she will be lucky and only get  
it maybe 4-6 times a year," we both nod.

"So you have had ovarian cancer patients on this birth control before?" She nods, "Oh yes, this one is very popular with ovarian cancer patients, it's easy to use and your hormones can kind of regroup if you would say." I nod and tell her that sounds  
good. She tells us if we have any more questions to call and if not to make an appointment in 6 months.

We make the appointment and then head out to our car. "I feel like we have been there all day babe," Derek smirks tossing the keys up into the air, "We have been it's almost 1:30 and we have to get to Dr. Moss's thank god it's twenty minutes away or we  
would be late." I nod, "Yeah that appointment is in a half hour so let's get going."

We head off to the next doctors office and arrive on time. The receptionist greets us as we enter and says she has checked me in so we can go sit down. Not even ten minutes later a nurse comes out and calls my name. I lean into Derek's side and we go  
back behind her into the exam room. She asks me the same questions and tells me to take off my clothes from my waist down and she hands me the gown walking out.

"Ugh I hate these gowns!" I sigh putting it on and taking my panties and jeans back off. "Yeah second time today in a gown and it's not Oscar De La Renta," he laughs folding my clothes up and sitting next to me. I take out my IPhone to see if Izzie or  
Callie have texted. Izzie texted me a picture of Sarah and Logan sleeping on the play mat, Sarah was using Logan's side as a pillow it was so cute. "Der look how cute they are!" He starts laughing, "God they are so darn cute. It's going to be hard  
to say no to them when they are four and fourteen," he smiles. "Don't even go there, they are growing so much I just want it to stop."

Dr. Moss knocks on the door and peaks her head in and then fully comes in. "Hey how are you? Are your hormones all over the place?" We both laugh, "We are good, Derek proposed on Christmas and yes my hormones are all over!" I start to tear up thinking  
about his proposal again.

"Omg the ring is gorgeous! Derek you did good! And I can see your hormones are all over," she smiles at me as she sits down. "Thank you" we both say. "So I'm taking you off the injections, they have certainly increased your hCG levels and I believe when  
you want to have kids you will be able to get even more eggs saved too."

"Really you think they will be able to get more eggs?" She nods, "Oh yeah your levels are great, if I didn't have you on injections I'd be saying congratulations you're pregnant, but that's obviously not the case. So how have you seen feeling any side  
effects? Have you gone to the gynecologist?" I nod, "We just got done with Dr. Peterson's, I've been nauseous, fatigue, my breasts have been sore, and lots of cramping."

"So busy day today huh? Did she put you on birth control? And okay all of those should go away since I'm stopping the injections today. They are all hormonal changes, but if they keep going on I want you back here no later than next Friday okay?" She  
types notes down on her IPad and I nod.

"She put me on a birth control pill called Beyaz, and okay I will." She finishes typing and washes her hands. "I want to exam your stomach because the cramping should have stopped, the rest are very normal side effects and I'm not too worried about them.  
Do you have any spotting or discharge? Or did you get your period?" I shake my head.

"I was a little spotty when I first came home and sometime here and there. The last time I was spotty was maybe a week ago, but I haven't gotten my period," she nods, "Okay lay back for me and I want to do an ultrasound on your pelvic region and abdomen."  
I lay back and pull my sweater up as Derek moves the blanket up around my waist.

She squirts the gel on my stomach and rolls the transducer around down to my lower abdomen. "Okay I'm just going to be looking for anything abnormal." She looks intently at the screen rolling the transducer around down to my pelvic area. "I don't see  
anything unusual so I would like to do a transvaginal ultrasound. Here's a towel to wipe the gel off and if you can move down in the stirrups that would be perfect." She smiles handing me the towel and moving the machine in between my legs. She puts  
down the wide transducer and picks up the long thinner one that is a shape of a stick. She squirts gel on the transducer while I lay back and take Derek's hand.

"Ready?" She asks, I nod, "Yes." She pushes the transducer into me right away and the coldness and tightness of the transducer in me makes me squeeze Derek's hand even more. She rolls the transducer a little bit to the right side and stays there for a  
little while and switches to the left side and then back over to the right side.

"Okay look here, before you panic it's nothing major at all Meredith," I breathe a sigh of relief and look back at the screen, "You have an ovarian cyst right here, it's on your right side, it's called a Corpus Luteum Cyst, once it's removed the spotting,  
cramping and abdominal pain should stop. I can remove it right now if you would like or in 4-6 weeks it will go away on its own." She says.

I look up at Derek, "Babe it's hurting you, you're in pain with the cramping, and abdominal pain so just let Dr. Moss take care of it." Derek says to me, "Yeah I want it out," I say to her. "Okay I'll go get my supplies and I'll be back." She walks out  
carrying her iPad.

When she comes back in a nurse follows her in and she has a long needle and a syringe. The nurse moves the ultrasound over to between my legs and they both wash there hands. Dr. Moss comes over to my side once she's put gloves, "We are going to insert  
the ultrasound to locate the cyst, then we will insert the needle to numb you and lastly we will use the syringe to get rid of the cyst and remove it." I nod as she sits down between my feet.

The nurse says she's going to insert the ultrasound, she does going not as deep as Dr. Moss already did go. "Rebecca go a little more in and over to the right," Dr. Moss says to her as she watches the screen, "Okay perfect," she says when Rebecca goes  
in farther. "I'm going to insert the needle it may sting," Dr. Moss says inserting it as I squeeze Derek's hand. It stings immediately and I arch my back, Dr. Moss rests a hand on my abdomen lowering me back down on my back. "Okay good, it's in and  
now you can close your eyes and relax," she smiles as I turn my head to face Derek and close my eyes. I relax because I now can't feel anything in my stomach, and pelvic area.

"Okay it's all done, you did great, Rebecca will send it to the lab, and you can rest for a half hour, twenty minutes before leaving." She says and I nod. She pulls the blanket over my legs on the stirrups and I close my eyes as I hold Derek's hand.

"Mer, Mer, open your eyes babe," Derek whispers in my ear. I look around and over at him, "What, what's wrong?" I ask in a haze. "You have been asleep for 45 minutes, Dr. Moss checked you and gave you the all clear. I made an appointment for next time  
and now we can leave since you're awake," he kisses me and I sit up.

"Owww," I moan rubbing my lower abdomen, "Here let me help you put your jeans and shoes on babe," I let him pull my panties and jeans up my legs and help me stand up so I can get them up around my waist. He wraps my coat around me and helps me into my  
heels, thank god they aren't that high.

I lean on Derek and he says he will go get Dr. Moss so I sit down where he was. "You're awake, how do you feel?" Dr. Moss asks, "I feel sore and tired," she nods, "That's to be expected, take three Motrin and go to sleep. The cyst came back negative for  
any cancers so you are free to go." I thanked her and Derek helped me out to the car.

We pulled into our garage and he picked me since I was half asleep. Our friends were in the den, but Derek went past them and took me upstairs to sleep. He gently laid me on the bed taking my shoes off me and helping me change into pajamas. He pulls down  
the bed and I get under the sheets. Derek kisses me and says goodnight as my head is already in dream land, "Night Der," I say as I fall fast asleep.


	23. Back In School

I'm definitely sore today even though I got a full nights sleep. It's 3:45 and I have no idea what I'm doing up so early for. Today we don't have to skate in the morning because Bryan is out of town. This afternoon he told us he wasn't sure if he would  
make afternoon skate practice. I was kind of glad in a way because I feel like a truck has run me over.

I roll over to look at my phone because my curiosity gets the best of me, even if it's almost 4 in the morning. I see that my Instagram post got a lot of likes and I have received a few emails. Other than that it's just sports news and the weather. Rolling  
back over into Derek's arms he pulls me closer to his body and I drift back to sleep.

"Meredith? Babe wake up, Logan won't stop crying I think he wants you," Derek mutters in my ear. I turn over covering my face with his pillow, "Hmm, bring him in here," I mumble. I hear Derek patter out of our room leaving the door open. "Here's mister  
crier," Derek says placing a cranky Logan next to my head. I immediately sit up and swoop him in my arms cuddling him, "What's the matter baby boy? Are you just in a crabby mood?" Logan grabs onto where the V neckline is on my shirt. He has his head  
right on my chest bobbing around as I hold it in place. I slip off the bed and rock him around the room to calm him down. That doesn't work so far so I sing to him a lullaby. Once I've sang two songs he starts to calm down, I think because he has  
tired himself out. He has his lower lip stuck up with his hand in a fist under his chin. I wipe his eyes and lay him back in my arms and rock him back to sleep.

"He's okay now?" Derek asks coming in with Sarah in his arms, "Yup little man, big lungs I think was just way too tired." He laughs at my joke and we lean into kiss each other. He cups my cheek with his free hand as he thrusts him tongue into my awaiting  
mouth. Our tongues duel together as I run my hand through his unruly curls this early in the morning. I shift a little so I can press half my body against his and I add my teeth to nibble on his lip. He moans as he pulls back and kisses my cheeks,  
chin, nose, and forehead. He turns my head to the side and starts kissing me in the spot that makes me go crazy for him. "Mmm, Der" I moan out as he attacks my neck and shoulder. He pulls back and gently places a kiss on my lips, "Good morning honey,  
I didn't feel like leaving a hickey," he smirks. I kiss his lips again as I run my hand through his hair, "Good morning too babe."

"It's 5:30 and everyone is still at practice, do you want me to make the bed and go make breakfast?" I nod, "Yup that sounds good, I'll get these little munchkins ready," I take Logan from him and walk into their nursery. "What do you cutie pies want  
to wear today? It's mighty cold out there!" I smile as I rock them around. "And you don't even care as long as mommy is here to rock you two, right?" I tickle their chins, "Right!" I smile and laugh at there funny expression.

"I'm going to lay you down in your cribs so I can pick out your clothes okay?" I say putting them in there cribs and picking out outfits for them. I decide on a navy and white fur jumper for Logan and a pink and white fur jumper for Sarah. I have furry  
hats to put on them and gloves to keep them warm too.

"You ready to get dressed happy girl?" I bend down and kiss Sarah's head as I lay her on the changing table. I strip off her clothes and change her diaper. Getting a glob of lotion I lather her baby skin up so it stays nice and soft and put her jumper  
on. "All done! I just need to put a hat on you." She coos and grabs her thumb again to suck it. I put her in the kangaroo pouch that I've only used a few times before and lift up Logan to get him dressed.

"My little buddy, are you ready to get dressed?" He stretches his arms out towards me as I wrap my finger around his grasp. I pull his sleep clothes off and put a fresh diaper on and lather him up with lotion too. I pull the soft jumper up over him and  
zip him up to keep warm. Leaning over the table I grab the hat and try to put it on him without a fight. His face turns into a frown and I quickly put the hat on before he can start to cry. After I have his hat on him I put Logan in the kangaroo pack  
and head downstairs after cleaning up there room.

"Good morning to my three favorite people," Derek says as I go over to him and wrap my hands around his waist as he is making pancakes. He turns around as he puts the batter on the pan and pulls me closer to him. I pull his head down to kiss him as I  
enter my tongue into his mouth. I moan at how good it feels to kiss him. He pushes me back against the kitchen table and lifts me up onto it. I still have the twins on me so now it's easier for Derek and I to make out. We enter our tongues as I run  
my hand up and down his back under his shirt. Derek pulls me closer to the edge of the table and runs his hand up and down my back. He cups my cheek and starts to kiss down my neck as he moves his hand onto my belly. I moan when he reaches my spot  
and pull on his hair to get him to keep going. He lifts his head from my neck and I attack his face with kisses. I kiss down to his neck and suck a little on it. He groans right away and pulls my lips back into his. We attach our lips again and continue  
with our passionate kiss, Derek pulls a way suddenly, "I smell smoke." He hurries over to the pancakes and lifts the one up showing me how burnt it is.

"So no kissing while making pancakes now," I giggle pulling myself off the table. I put Sarah and Logan in their swings in the den and take off the kangaroo pack. "I started more pancakes," Derek pulls he in closer resting his hand on my derrière, "Hmm,  
I don't think we can have as passionate of a kiss like we want to while you're cooking." I say licking my lips a centimeter away from his lips. My arms lace around his neck and he puts his lips on mine beginning to kiss me. This time we kiss slower  
more out of love, Derek enters his tongue swirling it around my mouth. We kiss a little longer and Derek breaks away.

"Let me check on the pancakes," he says, I walk behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. "Okay," he flips the pancake and turns around lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and we kiss again. He pulls away slowly  
and pulls my hair back so he can kiss down my neck again. "Mmm, Der Oh My God," I moan out as he makes me shake and comes back to my lips smiling. This time I run my tongue down his neck kissing him, I swirl my tongue around his spot where I know  
I can get him to moan. Once my tongue and lips are working on his spot he moans out. We pull our heads up to each other and make out a little more before he sets me down on the floor.

"Alright the pancakes are finally ready," he smiles flipping them onto two plates. "I only want two pancakes babe," I say as I pull out strawberries and two cups for orange juice. I pour the juice and start to warm up two bottles. I carry the fruit, cups,  
and bottles over to the table and go into the den to bring the twins in the kitchen to eat.

"Do you like the kangaroo pack to carry them in now?" Derek asks while cutting our pancakes as I feed them both. "Yeah I think I'll use it more now in the wintertime since it's snowy out," he slides my plate over to me so I can start eating. I have Sarah  
and Logan resting on my knees and I'm able to put both bottles in my one hand so I'm able to eat with the other. "We have two hours before we have to get to class Mer," Derek says finishing his pancakes as I finish mine. He takes Logan from me to  
burp his as I burp Sarah. "Okay so do you what me to clean up down here so you can go shower or what?" He shakes his head already stacking the plates. "You go up to shower, I've got the twins and dishes." I go to put Sarah in her swing and head upstairs  
to shower quickly.

I step in the warm shower and begin washing my hair. I soap up my body and shave my armpits. Rinsing the soap off my body I run the conditioner through my hair. Leaning my head back I rinse that through my hair and step out of the shower. I wrap my towel  
around me and my robe once I'm dried and start to blow dry my hair.

Once I'm done that I open my drawers and put on underwear and a bra. I go into our closet and pull off the hanger a warm cashmere sweater and jeans. I step into them and go back into the bathroom to straighten my hair. "Hey I'm going to get in the shower,  
the twins are on the bed," Derek comes behind me kissing my cheek, "Okay," I say as he strips off his clothes and steps into the water. I look over at the twins who are laying with there bears in their hands. Finishing up my hair I put lite make up  
on and go back into our room.

"What are you two doing?" I say leaning on the bed to put my shoes on. I put my jewelry on and throw my towel in the hall closet. Looking back at the clock when I reenter the room it's almost 7. "Der we have to go soon it's 6:48 and it takes ten minutes  
to get over to school." He comes out of the bathroom in a towel brushing his hair, "Okay, why don't you get the diaper bag ready and I'll watch them as I get dressed." I nod and walk into the nursery to prepare the bag. I grab more diapers and wipes,  
rattles, a mirror toy, two changes of clothes, socks, and two blankets to put in the bag. "You ready?" Derek asks stepping in with the twins, "Yup lets go, I have to bundle them up more once they are in the car," he nods as he passes me the twins  
so he can get our book bags and the diaper bag. I go into the kitchen taking two bottles and the formula and hand it to Derek to put in the diaper bag. "Okay all set?" He asks as we put our coats on and walk out into the garage. I nod and walk over  
to put them in their car seats.

Sarah goes in first, I put a blanket on her and make sure her hat is covering her ears, Derek slides the diaper bag under her feet and shuts the door. I go around to the over side and plop Logan into his seat, I lay a blanket on top of him and make sure  
his hat is covering his little ears too. I lean over and kiss both of there heads and walk back around to get into the passenger seat. "Let's go," Derek says getting into the car and hitting the garage button. He turns the car on once it's half way  
up and I turn the heat on.

"We make good timing," I say as we hold hands and rest them on my lap. He nods, "Yeah it's only 7, we have almost an hour to chill until the bell rings." He rubs my knee, "How do you feel?" I rub the top of his hand, "Sore, definitely sore, like it hurts  
to sit," he turns onto Park Avenue and gets the red light. "Did you sleep okay?" I shrug, "For a little bit, I wish I was able to sleep more you know?" He nods and smiles, "Oh yes that would be nice."

He pulls onto Seattle Grace Avenue and turns where the big school sign is. "I'm going to park in the garage and we can walk across into Herring Hall and then walk over to Pierce Hall." I nod, "Sounds good, I don't feel like slipping all over in the snow,"  
he parks up where the crossover is into Herring Hall. "Okay let's go," I smile as we get out, Derek opens the trunk to get the stroller out as I pull out Sarah's carrier and place it in the stroller. Grabbing the diaper bag I put that in the storage  
holder at the bottom of the stroller, and shut her door walking around the car to pull Logan out. Derek already has him out so I walk over to my door and pull my purse out. "Ready?" I ask walking to the front of the car waiting for Der to walk up  
towards me. "Yup here you go, I'll get the bags," Derek says passing me the stroller as we walk into the warm hall.

Herring Hall is were the dorms are, but there is a class on the top floor, I used to take it when I was a sophomore. "Good morning," the security woman says scanning our ID's and letting us pass to get on the elevator. Derek pushes Level 1 and the doors  
shut. "Hopefully they fall asleep while we are in English," he nods letting me pass as the doors open, "That would be nice, and then in neurobiology today we are doing a lab so I'll put them in the kangaroo pack." He smiles, "You look sexy wearing  
the kangaroo pack," I laugh and he laughs too, "A kangaroo pack you find sexy babe? You have something wrong with you then!" He nods as we walk out of the hall, "I'm crazy in love with you that's my problem," he smirks and kisses my cheek. "I love  
you too babe."

We walk into Pierce Hall and down the hallway to Mrs. Bailey's class hardly anyone is in here, it's 7:24 and class starts at 8. Alex, Callie, Mark and Lexie are here so we go over to them. "Morning, how was practice?" I ask as I put on the kangaroo pack  
and Derek helps me put the twins in it for me. I rock around with them; I don't want to sit because I'm sore. "It was tiring, we literally had weighs on our arms as we practiced just the motion of hitting," Alex grumbles. "Why are you wearing your  
babies?" Mark laughs, "Because of body heat, it keeps them warm to be against there mother's chest," he nods, "Well then Momma Bear, practice for me was okay, we had weights around are legs as we ran around the track inside." Mark yelps in pain when  
I hit the back of his head for making fun of me. "Yo control your fiancé Derek," Mark says rubbing his head, "No I think that was a good hit, so I'm proud." Derek laughs leaning over me to kiss my lips.

"So everyone had weights on today?" Derek asks trying not to laugh at Mark being a baby, "I didn't" Lexie and Callie say, "We just treated water and did a couple relays, it wasn't bad at all," Lexie says, "That's good that it was easy, I'm sure if we  
have practive tomorrow Bryan is going to kill us," I laugh, "It's not your fault he's out of town," Callie says, "I know, but we need to practice, so how was hockey today?" I ask Callie, "Hmm it was good and hard, we did twenty laps around the ice  
and suicides," I make a face of disgust. "Eww God suicides!" I grumble as she laughs. "They were annoying." She says.

"Morning Mommy!" Cristina calls out walking over to us. Everyone else is walking in too now. "Why don't you hit her?" Marks asks, "Because she didn't call me Momma Bear, which when you have kids you turn into Mark!" I smirk. "Morning, how was practice  
on the track?" She makes a face, "It was good, I put that dumb bitch girl Ashley in her place," we all laugh.

Ashley Silk has always been a pain to work with, she jumps from one sport to the next bragging about her parents money. Her father is an investor who donates money to the school so Ashley can pretty much do what she wants. She is one of those girls who  
sleeps with every guy, cheats on tests, and switches sports so she can be with different guys. She gets her hair dyed bleach blonde and gets a fake tan all the time to empress the guys. She is a total bitch flirting with every taken guy to brew up  
fights with there girlfriends. She's such a hoe.

"She's doing track now?" I laugh, "She can only run if there is a dick in front of her," Cristina laughs. Mrs. Bailey walks in to the classroom and we all sit down and get quiet. Derek and I sit down next to each other as Cristina and Izzie sit next to  
me. We pull out are Mac books and turn them on as Mrs. Bailey starts talking.

"Good morning, hopefully you all are awake because since you have finished the book, "The Sound and the Fury" you will be writing a five page essay. I want on one page a summary of the book the rest an explanation on why it's so hard to comprehend. I  
want facts and a work cited page, no less than five web sites cited. And no Spark Noting or else you will get a zero. Papers are due today at the end of class, good luck!" She says walking over to her desk.

We have an hour to create a five page essay, thank god I was able to read the dumb book. I hated the book it was incredibly hard to get through and now we have to write about it. The only thing that is good right now is that the twins are asleep on my  
chest. I open a Word document and begin typing the summary. Once that's done I start to work on why it's such a hard read. I spent the full hour reading over it and making sure it sounds perfect.

"Okay times up, send me your essays and tomorrow we will be discussing poems," Mrs. Bailey claps her hands together leaning on her desk. We all send our papers in and shut our laptops. I put my laptop in my bag and stand up because I'm in pain from sitting  
for an hour. "So that was fun," George says standing up and putting his backpack on. "Yeah that was exactly what I wanted to do this early in the morning!" I laugh rubbing Sarah and Logan's back, they both look so cute with there Pom-Pom hats on.  
"We are at least doing a lab in neurobiology with Mr. Webber," Owen says as we begin to walk out of the classroom.

We have to walk over to Marley Hall for neurobiology. Outside it's still snowing so I wrap a blanket over the twins and try to zip my coat up a little bit. I lean on Derek as we walk out of the building into the cold. "I gotcha Mer," he says wrapping  
his arm around my waist as he pushes the stroller. "Thanks Der," I lean up to kiss him.

"I wonder what the lab is about," Izzie says, "No idea it will be good though, his labs are always fun," Callie says as Alex opens the door for all of us to step into Marley Hall. "Thanks Alex," I say walking through the door and turning left to walk  
down the hall to Mr. Webber's Lab.

Derek puts the stroller by the door and lays our coats over it. We put on are lab coats and glasses after taking our coats and book bags off. We go and stand by our lab stations and wait for Mr. Webber. There are only 16 of us in this classroom so there  
are four to a lab group. Cristina, Owen, Derek and I are a group while Izzie, Mark, Lexie, and Alex are a group. Callie and George are in a group with two other people, Amy and Nick. Then there is the last group Kate, Matt, Marty, and Casey. Mr. Webber  
comes walking with his lab coat on all ready to start.

"Okay today as you know we are going to do a lab. This lab you will be trying to identify with a damaged brain what has taken place. You will receive a symptom list and a brain that is deformed and you will have to tell we what is wrong and how you know.  
I want a full lab report after you are done it's due tomorrow at the end of class. any questions?" He asks as he gives us each a brain and list of symptoms.

"Okay no questions than get to work," he walks back over to his desk to put papers down and he starts walking over to each of our stations making sure we are okay. "Good morning, how are you all doing here?" He asks my group, "Good, how are you?" I ask  
him. "Good I can't complain, how are the twins? Are they sleeping through the night?" I smile and nod, "They are good, growing up before my eyes and they have been sleeping through the night which is very nice." He smiles, "Oh I bet! Well if you have  
any questions I'll be checking in with the other groups," he says turning to walk away.

"The frontal lobe is indented, and the lobe is enlarged," Derek points to all the lobes. "Yeah maybe a car accident, Cristina what are the symptoms?" I ask her as she starts reading them off. "It's definitely due to a heavy duty impact, maybe the air  
bags went off?" Owen says. "Let's write that down, I think that's what's wrong," I say as Derek writes down on the paper what we think it is. Mr. Webber comes back over to us and we ask if a head on car accident is the reason, he nods, "Yes, now you  
need to figure out if the person went through the wind shield," we nod and he walks away.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we have to start cleaning up, you will have time tomorrow to work on the brains so don't worry." He says collecting our brains that we have put in bags. We wash our hands and the tables down and take off our gloves, glasses,  
and lab coats. "Okay see you all tomorrow have a good day," he says waving good bye to us.

Derek helps me put the twins in the stroller and we put our coats back on. We have calculus now over at Grant Hall with Mrs. Stin, everyone else has a different class so we say we will see them at home. Derek opens the door for me so I can push the stroller  
through and we have to walk for a good ten minutes over to the Hall. It has stopped snowing, but it's very windy and cold out.

Derek swipes his ID opening the door, "We made it!" He laughs holding the door to Grant Hall open for me. "I know thank gosh!" I laugh wiping my snow boots on the mat and getting my hair out of my face. We wave hello to a group of our friends lounging  
around on the couches and go to the elevator to go up to the second floor.

"Hopefully the test isn't that hard," I say to Derek stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall. "I don't think it will be, the material isn't that hard," Derek says as we walk into the room. Mrs. Stin is already in the class on her computer.  
"Hello guys, are you ready for the test?" She asks looking up at us. "Yes, the stuff we have been doing isn't that challenging," I say. She nods, "I know that why I'm ending the chapter, it's so easy that I want to move on."

I push the stroller over to the side of the room and Derek and I take our coats off. I put the twins in the middle of us because we are taking a test and sit down. I pull out Logan and Derek takes Sarah out. "I'm going to feed him and then he can sleep."  
He nods, "I'll feed her too." We feed them and burp them before class starts. I lay Logan back down in the stroller and put a blanket over him so he can go to sleep. They both fall asleep after I give them a kiss on the cheek.

We take our test once the class has started and I finish well before class is over. Excusing myself to go to the bathroom I wheel the stroller out with me. "Do you need a diaper change?" I ask the twins since they are awake now. I change both of there  
diapers on the changing table and then I put them back in the stroller so I can go to the bathroom. Once I'm done I wash my hands and pick them up to carry them back into class.

Everyone is talking when I walk in so I guess they are all finished as well. "How did you think you did?" Derek asks me as he is standing up talking to Michelle and Ben about it. "Good, I thought it was very easy," he smiles, "Same here," Ben says. "Can  
I hold one of them?" Michelle asks, "They are just so darn cute!" I smile and hand her Logan, "Yeah sure, and thank you."

"He may grab onto your scarf so be careful!" Derek laugh, as she smiles down at him and rubs his back. "He does have a nice grip on my scarf," she laughs rocking him around. "I have no idea how you guys do it, but they are so adorable, that must help!"  
Mrs. Stin dismisses us so I take back Logan after I set Sarah down in her carrier. "Thanks for holding him," I say as Michelle stretches her arm out. She laughs, "You don't realize how heavy he is until you're done holding him." I nod, "Oh yes, I'm  
used to it, but yeah."

The rest of the day we have organic chemistry with Mrs. Pratt, government with Mr. Fisher, and anatomy with Mr. Cook. We do labs in our science classes and in government we had to write a short essay. We walk from Marley Hall back over to Herring Hall  
to get into our car. "Home here we come," I smile as we put the twins in the car. Derek folds down the stroller while I put a blanket on the twins and pull there hats down. I get into the car and turn the car on for Derek, "I know thank gosh," he  
smiles as he starts to drive off.

"Do you want to go out for pizza tonight at Ricardo's?" Derek asks me, "Yeah that's fine if we don't have practice we can go in a little bit." He nods, "Do you want to text Bryan and see?" I pull out my phone and start texting him, but notice he has texted  
me already. "We don't have practice, he says we will have practice tomorrow and that it took longer than normal to enter into the 2014 Worlds for us." He smiles, "Oh yeah no practice tonight!" I laugh and we head home to relax before going out to  
dinner.

I put Sarah and Logan into there swings as we start our government and organic chemistry homework. When we finish it's almost 6 o'clock so we decide to feed the twins and head out to go get dinner.

Ricardo's is a very small Italian place known for there brick oven pizza. The food is to die for and surprisingly there isn't a wait. Even on weekdays there normally is a wait so it's nice that we can sit down right away. Derek and I agree to order a  
medium classic pizza and an antipasto for an appetizer. After ordering I pull Logan out of the carrier and cradle him. "They were really good today, only crying a little in chemistry," Derek picks Sarah up and let's her wrap her hand around his collar  
shirt. "Yeah they are pretty easy babies, Sarah was just a little fuzzy in chemistry, but you rocked her around and she was all good."

The waitress comes over with our appetizers and we order our meals. "I love there pizza!" I smile as I take a bit. "More than me?" Derek smiles chewing his piece. "Maybe, I can't be totally sure, this pizza is delicious," I laugh and drink some of my  
water because I just burnt my mouth.

"Pizza doesn't call, doesn't write, it's not nearly as much fun to wake up to either," I shrug, "Fine I guess you win, I love you more." I smile leaning over to kiss him.

"Here is your antipasto, I'll get you refills and more napkins," the waitress sets out salad down and walks away with out glasses in hand. "I'm not even hungry anymore," I laugh, "How are you going to eat your lamb chops?" Derek smirks knowing how much  
I can't resist lamb. "Oh I'll be eating them, stuffing them somewhere in my stomach!" I giggle and kiss Logan's cheek. "I know you will, I still have no idea where the food goes," I shrug, "Don't know, I just know I love food."

"So I was thinking in the summer we should go away to Italy, before college starts and we have to move again," I say bitting into the antipasto. "Why Italy?" I look at him, "Why not Italy, just me and you, your mom or Chris can watch the twins for us  
for a week," he smirks. "Well you didn't say it would be just the two of us," I giggle, "Yeah you and I can actually be a romantic couple." Our waitress puts our drinks down and takes the empty pizza and salad plate out of our way.

"Well I love that idea, we should start looking at housing around Dartmouth, or if they have housing for couples," I nod, "Yeah we should do that this weekend because we already put our deposit in," I smile. "And then we can look into Italy!" I smile  
widely in excitement.

"Where do you want to go in Italy?" He asks laughing at how excited I am. "Everywhere! Venice, Sicily, Rome, Naples, Vatican City, and oh maybe we can go to Paris after Italy!?" He laughs and caresses my cheek, "We will go where ever you want to go, I  
just need to ask my mom, we get out of school May 24, so we can go all of June." I nod, "Yes we should go for two weeks then!"

Our waitress sets down our meals and asks us if we need anything. We both say we are doing okay, and she walks away. "Omg my lamb chops!" I smile bitting into one of them. "Are they that good? You are practically moaning!" Derek laughs. I nod, "Yes they  
are amazing, here try one," he shakes his head, but I force him to eat one of them. "They are very good Mer, but not as good as I am," he smirks while eating his pasta with mussels.

After we finish our meals we order dessert. He orders the lemon cake, while I order the caramel chocolate cake with home made Oreos on top. We share our desserts and feed each other them. "The chocolate is good, I love the caramel," I say as he feeds  
me the lemon cake. "The lemon cake is amazing too," Derek says as I taste it. "It is good, but not as good as out trip to Italy will be!" I smirk and he laughs, "You are really into it aren't you?" I nod moving Logan onto my other shoulder. "Yes I  
mean I can't wait!" I say finishing the cake. Derek finishes his cake and we talk a little bit more about Italy. Derek goes up to pay when we are done and I put the twins back in the car seats. We didn't being in the stroller because it's so big and  
Ricardo's is such a small restaurant.

"Will you guys be happy staying with nana?" I ask them while I put a blanket over each of them. They both look up at me and rest there hands over the blanket. "No put your hands under the blanket," I laugh moving there hands underneath the blanket. "Okay,  
now we can go."

I pick both of the car seats up and put them on each of my arms walking towards the door where Derek is paying. "Ready babe?" Derek asks as he takes Logan's carrier and opens the door for me. "Let's go home," I say stepping down the three steps and taking  
Derek's hand to walk over to the car. We get in the car and drive home.

Everyone is back from practice and are in the kitchen eating dinner. I go upstairs to put the twins down to sleep and come back down to sit on the bar stool in the kitchen while they are cleaning up. We talk for an hour while everyone is finishing up  
there homework and tell them about how we want to go to Italy in June.

Once everyone is done there homework we watch "The Heat" for the rest of the evening. We all head off to sleep when the movie is done and we can't stop laughing at Melissa and Sandra's acting.


	24. Three Months Old

Today Derek and I are taking the twins to the doctor for there three month old checkups. I can't believe they are three months old already, time flies when you are exhausted out of your mind keeping up with twins. Our appointment is at eleven so Derek  
and I are taking a half day.

The water sprays down on my tired body feeling so good. Logan woke me up at two in the morning just to be held. And when I put him back down after going to sleep Sarah started fuzzing! They are like a nonstop tag team making sure I'm exhausted by the  
morning; so the hot water and heavy pressure felt amazing on my aching body after an already long morning.

"Mer babe, are you falling asleep in the shower again?" Derek laughs and shakes my wet arm. "Hmm?" I moan opening my eyes. "I said are you asleep?" I nod looking at him, "No I'm just tired," I say stepping out of the shower. "Did you even take a shower  
or did you just fall asleep?" He asks wrapping me in a towel and pulling me in for a hug. "I don't remember, but we have to get going to class," he pulls back and kisses my forehead, "I don't know how you can fall asleep in the locker room shower,"  
he smirks as I pull a thick sweater on and a pair of jeans on. "Well when I am tired I can sleep anywhere." He puts a blanket over the twins who are asleep in the stroller and hands me my brush. I quickly blow dry my hair and throw it up into a ponytail.  
I step into my Hunter Boots and pick up all my bags so we can leave.

"Here get the stroller, I'll get the bags," Derek says taking the diaper bag, my change of clothes bag, and my skate bag. "It's cold and windy out today," I say walking to our car as my hair whips in my face. "It sure is," he says as his hair blows around.

"You know it's not fair that I'm exhausted while Sarah and Logan are asleep, like they woke me up, it's so unfair," I say putting Sarah and Logan into the car. Derek laughs, "Well maybe you should explain to them so they understand that nighttime is for  
sleeping, or maybe they just love there mommy so much!" I hit his arm as we get into the car, "Stop mocking me! I'm an emotional mess today, they go for there three month old check up and I'm just exhausted," he rubs my knee as tears spill out of  
my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey no need to cry the twins are perfect and growing just like they should be. I know this month has been overly stressful, but today after there appointment we could sit down and relax," I nod as he wipes my tears, "Yeah, okay that sounds  
good."

We pull into the parking lot and start to make our way over to Pierce Hall. Sarah is awake sucking her thumb, "Baby girl are you warm enough?" I stroke her cheek making sure she's okay. "Mer I forgot to tell you, but Dean Russell wants to speak to us  
tomorrow at five," Derek says opening the Hall door. "Why? What for?" I ask unsure about what he will say to us. "He didn't say in the letter, it did say that we aren't in trouble or anything like that," I nod, "So what could be up with him then?"  
I mumble walking over to the coffee cart to get a snack.

"No idea Mer," Derek says as I order a medium caramel mocha and a banana nut muffin. Derek orders a caramel mocha too, but with skim milk and an apple fritter. He pays after we get our drinks and food and we start to walk towards Mrs. Bailey's class.

We sit down towards the back, and today nobody is in the classroom yet. I put my coffee down and muffin and pick Sarah up who is content sucking her thumb. Logan is still asleep so I stroke his cheek and pull up his blanket a little more. "Maybe Dean  
Russell will say that I can't bring the twins to class anymore?" I look at Derek who is eating his fritter, "Could be, but all the teachers did give us approval and they don't bother anyone," I nod taking a sip of coffee and handing Sarah a rattle.  
"True, I'm just trying to think," he leans over to kiss my cheek, "I know, but no need to stress over it."

I take a book out to read to Sarah and look down to see that Logan is waking up. "Did you have a nice nap mister?" I ask him picking him up. I turn them both around so they can see the book. Derek and I read the book "Pat The Bunny" to them and they both  
enjoy patting the bunnies fur. Sarah was a little more enthusiastic about touching the fur, while Logan was a bit more hesitant.

People start coming in the classroom once I finish the book and Derek helps me put the kangaroo pack on so they can be close to me during class. "Suiting up with your rugrats I see," Cristina smirks walking over to us and sitting down next to me. "Yup  
exactly," I say rolling my eyes at her. "How was practice?" She asks, "Um it was good, tiring, we finished the first half of the long dance," Derek interrupts me, "Well I don't know how she would remember since she feel asleep in the shower again!"  
I hit Derek on his chest. "How do you fall asleep in the shower? I get it's relaxing, but seriously the shower!?" Cristina laughs.

"What happened in the shower?" Callie asks as she sits down in the row in front of us with Alex, George, Mark, and Lexie. "Nothing," I mumble, "Meredith fell asleep in the shower again!" Cristina laughs and pats my back. "Damn Grey that is one of your  
talents I take it?" Mark and everyone else starts to laugh. "What sorry for being tired! When you have twins tag teaming you, you will understand how exhausted I am." Izzie and Owen come in and sit beside Derek, "Why are you exhausted?" Izzie asks  
as she pulls her water from her bag.

"Ugh! I feel asleep in the shower after practice because Sarah and Logan like to tag team me during the night so I didn't get any sleep," she nods, "Well aren't you taking a half day for their doctors appointment? Maybe you can take a nap after," she  
smiles. "Yeah that would be nice, oh and tomorrow we have a meeting with the Dean at five," Alex's eyebrows go up, "You're in trouble!?" He smirks, "We have no idea actually, he did say we weren't in trouble in the letter," Derek says as I sit down  
because Mrs. Bailey has walked into the room. Everyone quiets down as she makes her way to the center of the room.

"Good morning, today we will be going over poems, there won't be a writing assignment, but I except you to take notes on pages 130 to 155, as usual the books are online and you fools better not have forgotten your passwords." She says looking at each  
and everyone of us, "Now get to work!" She bellows.

Taking notes is pretty easy especially when it's on literature. I am now done after taken notes for 45 minutes. Sarah and Logan are playing with each other's hands as I am reading over what work I will miss today. Derek is texting me too, because we can't  
talk during note taking.

"Okay people class is over, you don't have to submit the notes to me today, tomorrow I except you to know what you just took notes on," Mrs. Bailey says in a stern voice. I stand up and put my coat on and try to zip it up to where Sarah and Logan's feet  
are dangling. Derek picks up our bags as I push the stroller out of class towards Marley Hall.

"Class wasn't bad today, no doubt we will have a quiz tomorrow on the notes though," Lexie says behind me. "Yeah figures, since she didn't collect them she will give us a quiz," George mutters. I wrap a blanket over the twins heads as we step outside.  
"The notes weren't that bad though," I say holding onto the kangaroo pack as I push the stroller. "No it isn't hard material, it's just a lot of material," Mark says.

We quickly enter Marley Hall and shake out our boots so the snow chunks come out. "It's nice and warm in here," Owen says, "Thank gosh," I mutter as we walk into the lab. "Mer they look so cute with the little Pom Pom hat on, and their outfits," Izzie  
says stroking Sarah's cheek and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Iz, I thought the dress and sweater were cute with the hats," I smile circling there backs to comfort them. Mr. Webber walks in and shuts the door so everyone goes to there lab station.

"Good morning everyone, today we will finish the lab and you will finish the lab report, so let's get to it," he starts handing us each our brains and Owen pulls his laptop out to start the report for all of us. We are done the report within a half hour  
so now we can just chill out.

Cristina and Owen are talking about a government essay that is due tomorrow for them while Derek and I try to complete the work that we will be missing in the afternoon. In both science classes we were missing new lessons so we both reviewed the PowerPoint.  
In government we are reviewing for a test so we could do that when we got time later.

"Alright time to clean up the brains and turn your reports in," Mr. Webber comes around collecting out brains and our lab reports that we have printed out. "Okay class have a good afternoon, see you all tomorrow," he smiles as we walk out.

Derek and I are now alone as we walk over to Grant Hall for calculus. "I wonder how much the twins have grown," I smile holding onto Derek's hand as we walk. "Maybe five more pounds from the last visit?" Derek rubs there heads as he opens the door for  
me. "Thanks," I smile and kiss him as we walk down the hallway to Mrs. Stin.

"Good morning, today we are going to take notes on chapter 6," Mrs. Stin tells us as she writes formulas on the board. "Sounds good," I smile as Derek and I take the twins out of the kangaroo pack to feed them.

Class starts just as I'm finishing up burping Sarah. Mrs. Stin tells us to scroll to page four in our note packet online and follow along as she teaches. We finish the new lesson ten minutes early so I excuse myself to go to the restroom.

I have to change the twins so I grab the huge diaper bag and say to Derek I'll be back. I lay Sarah and Logan down on the changing table after putting the pad down so they don't catch any diseases and I change Sarah first. I pull her tights back up and  
then change Logan. After I've changed them I throw the dirty diapers away and put them in the kangaroo pack so I can use the bathroom. Once I'm done I walk back to class and see Derek waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hey all ready to go?" Derek asks helping me with my coat, "Yup lets go," I zip my coat and put the diaper bag in the stroller compartment and start to push the stroller. "The new things we are doing is seriously so easy!" I look over at Derek as he looks  
at his phone. "Yeah it was easy, sorry, my mom just texted me." He says opening the door for both of us to walk back to Herring Hall to get into our car. "What did she say?" I ask putting my sunglasses on. "She wants to talk to both of us about Italy  
and she just wants to talk to us because she hasn't talked to us since we were at her house," I nod as we walk over the crosswalk to our car. "Somebodies being a bad son for not calling her! And tomorrow we can call her about Italy," I laugh at him  
as I nudge him.

We put the twins in the car and since it's almost 11 we decide to head over to the doctors office. Sarah starts to get fuzzy as soon as we get on the main road. I try to calm her down and rattle her toys for her, but it's very hard when she's right behind  
you facing backwards. Logan was playing with his mirror and elephant rattle.

"After there appointment do you want to go to that deli by the hospital?" Derek asks, I forget for a second what deli he is talking about, "With the soup you liked so much?" Derek says, "Ahh yeah that was good soup, let's go there!" I nod as we pull up  
to the valet at the hospital.

"Good afternoon miss," a man greats me as he opens my door for me, "Good afternoon, thank you," I say getting out of the car, "Oh Der don't forget to leave the keys in here," I tell him as I open Sarah's door up to pick her car seat up. "I left them in  
the cup holder babe," he says removing Logan's car seat. I didn't feel like bringing the stroller in because it's so big in the small office, so we each hook a baby on our arms and walk towards the entrance.

Derek opens the door as I step inside the warm doctors office. I walk up to the receptionist and she smiles at me, "Hi we have an appointment for Sarah and Logan Grey," she nods, "Okay, I just need insurance cards and if anything has changed you have  
to fill this out," I shake my head as she tries to hand me a clipboard of paper work, "Nothing's changed," I say. "Okay perfect," she pulls back the clip boards and takes our insurance cards. She hands them back after typing the numbers in and I pay  
the $10 copay.

Picking Sarah up I go and sit next to Derek who is rocking Logan's car seat. There are a lot of older kids in the office today, last time there weren't a lot of people at all because it was a early morning appointment. "I think they need shots this time,"  
Derek nods, "Okay well they are champs and will be fine," he squeezes my hand as I begin to get nervous for them. "I have the baby books so they can write there weight, height, and shots they were given to keep track."

Derek starts to chuckle, "I love you as a mommy, you're so adorable," he smiles and I smirk, "It's not funny the books are important!" I playfully hit his arm. "We are in a doctor's office and you are abusing me!" He laughs, "Well you are mocking me,"  
I laugh as he tries to look like he's in pain.

"The Grey Twins?" The nurse Erin calls, she waits for us to gather them and walk back with her to the room. "Hello how are you?" She asks Derek and I, "We are great, we actually got engaged over Christmas," Derek beams as I give him a look. "Awe congratulations,  
let me see the ring!" I show her the ring and she looks to Derek, "You did good! The diamond is huge!" We both laugh and Derek and I says thank you.

"Okay you know the drill, let's weight the twins, and as long as the diaper is dry they can keep it on," I pull Sarah out of the car seat and start to undress her. She immediately knows what I'm doing as I undress her and she starts to freak out, her  
face goes red and her lip curls as she starts crying. I feel bad so I pull her close to my chest to keep her warm and carry her out into the hall to the baby scale. Derek pulls Logan's clothes off and he starts crying too as he carries him into the  
hall next to me.

"They don't like to be cold," I mumble as I rock Sarah on my chest before Erin gives me the go ahead to lay her down. "Okay all good," Erin says, I lay her down and since she hasn't peed in her diaper I can leave it on her. I hold her bear out in front  
of her so she will stay still so Erin can get an accurate measure of her weight. "Okay she's 12 pounds and 3 ounces, her height is," Erin starts to measure her height, "24 inches, which is great." I nod and scoop her up, "Woohoo SarBear, you are awesome."  
I say giving her a kiss and holding her against my chest to warm her up.

"Alright let's lay down the man," Erin says, Derek lays him down and takes his dirty diaper off because he has peed in it. He covers him with another diaper so he doesn't pee all over. "Okay he is 12 pounds 5 ounces," Erin grabs the tape measure to see  
what his height is. "And he is 25 inches and 3 centimeters tall." I nod and smile down at him. "Momma's little man is a big guy!" I kiss him as Derek puts the diaper on him and picks him up. "Alright well Dr. Fruiman will be in shortly," she says  
leading us back to the room to put them down. "Okay thanks Erin," we say sitting down as she shuts the door and leaves.

"You seriously had to tell Erin we are engaged?" I smile over at him, he shrugs, "I love showing my beautiful fiancé off!" He smiles and I kiss him, "That was a good reply." He laughs and I rub Sarah's back. "I'm ready to cry they are getting so big!"  
Covering Sarah with a blanket I say to Derek. "Babe they have to grow, it's all good, they are perfectly fine," Derek says rubbing my back with his free arm. I lean into his embrace and relax against him as he kisses my forehead. "I know the whole  
growing up thing stinks, but it's good," I nod again. "Yeah I know, but I want them to be my babies forever," he smiles at me and wipes the tears that have fallen. "Did you see the little kid out there Mer?" He asks trying to change the subject so  
I stop crying. "Yeah, she was cute," he nods, "But not as cute as our kids will be," he smiles and looks at me cupping my cheek, "I can't wait to make perfectly cute babies with you." I lean into kiss his lips smiling, "Yeah, same here," I say pulling  
back.

"Knock knock!" Dr. Fruiman says, she comes in first peeking her head in and then fully coming in. "Hello how are we doing!" She walks over to the little desk with there two carts reading over them. "Great, Sarah and Logan are doing great, we all are,"  
I smile up at her. "There heights and weights are perfect, have they had a cold or fever yet?" I shake my head, "No not at all, not even a sniffle," Derek says. "How many times of day are they eating? And how many ounces do you have them at?" Dr.  
Fruiman asks. "We feed them four times a day, five ounces of formula," I say, she nods, "Okay if they seem hungry now you can up it to six ounces, but only if they are hungry."

She asks us many other questions about milestones and sleeping habits and she now is ready to do an exam.  
She checks there temperature, heart beat, ears, mouth, nose, eyes, measures there head, and checks to make sure they don't have a diaper rash. Sarah loves the stethoscope and Logan loves the light she used to see up his nose. They both try to grab each  
instrument which was really funny to watch. "Okay, they differently have upper body strength, so let's see there reflexes and see how well they can hold there heads up," I lay Sarah back on the table as Derek lays Logan on the table.

She moves Sarah's legs around, then arms, and taps her to see if she kicks her leg, which she does. She gently pulls Sarah's arms up to see if she will pick her head up, and she does! It makes me start to tear up right away and Derek wraps his arm around  
me rubbing my back. "Wow I can't believe she lifts her head up, it just seems like yesterday she couldn't do anything, and now here she is lifting her head!" I babble out, Dr. Fruiman laughs, "Well she's not talking and going to college yet so it's  
okay. She's hitting her milestones like she should be doing."

She switches over to Logan and starts to repeat what she did to Sarah. Logan lifts his head too and turns it towards me when I go to the side of him, "Little man you are lifting your head!" I smile at him as he coos. "They seem perfectly healthy, now  
to the bad part, they are due for shots!" Dr. Fruiman says writing everything in there charts.

"They are due for the DTaP, Hib, polio, pneumococcal vaccines and the rotavirus vaccine which is given orally. This time we won't take blood because five vaccines will be enough," I nod and rub Sarah's back. "Okay will Erin give the shots?" Derek asks  
knowing I'm so nervous, "Oh and can you sign there baby books, to check off there height, weight, and shots?" I ask her. "Erin can give the shots and sure I'll do that now," Dr. Fruiman says as I hand her the two yellow books.

"I'll be right back with Erin," Dr. Fruiman says handing back my books after she was done. "Der that's a lot of shots, I can't imagine getting five shots will be good. Should we do three now and two next time?" I ask bitting my lip out of nervousness.  
"Let's ask Dr. Fruiman and see what she thinks. I think five is a little much, three is cutting it," I nod and he kisses my cheek.

"Hello, is everyone ready for shots?" Erin asks stepping in the room with Dr. Fruiman holding all the shots and alcohol swabs. "Is there anyway we can break the shots up so they get three now and two in a week? We just feel five shots is a lot for an  
infant to receive in one visit," Derek says calmly, "What if they have a reaction too?" I ask, as I'm a nervous wreck.

"Okay we can do the Polio, Hib now and the rotavirus because that's an oral shot. So next week just schedule for the DTaP and the pneumococcal vaccines," Dr. Fruiman says nodding in understandment.

Erin comes over and wipes the little alcohol wipe on Sarah's thigh and uncaps the shot. "Okay ready momma?" She looks at me as I squeeze Sarah, "Sarah princess," I hold her hand and kiss her head and nod to Erin. She inserts the shot and Sarah begins  
crying as soon as she could register what was happening, "Oh baby girl it's okay, I know it hurts baby," I say swaying her around. "I'm going to give the Hib shot now," Erin says holding up another uncapped shot, I nod as Sarah's still crying and  
make sure she is steady. She inserts the shot and a tear runs down my cheek from having to hear Sarah wail out in so much pain. Erin puts one princess bandaid on her thigh and I run over it lightly. "Lastly is the oral one, I can do that after I give  
Logan's his shots." I nod and I rock around with Sarah crying in my arms. She stops crying once I've rocked her so I wipe her tears and get her dressed.

"Alright Logan are you ready?" Erin asks as Derek wraps an arm around him so he's steady on his chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and I just hear Logan's loud cries fill the room. Looking over to him, his face is beet red and scrunched up, it breaks my heart  
to see Sarah and Logan in any pain. Derek looks over to me as he rocks him around and Erin inserts another shot into his thigh. She puts a car bandaid on his thigh and signs a form on the desk. "Okay I'll let everyone breathe and come back in here  
with the oral vaccine," Derek and I nod and she leaves.

"I can't do this, this is way too hard seeing my babies in pain. It hurts me!" I get up to wipe Logan's tears as Derek hugs me. Logan calms down once we start talking to him and Derek gets him dressed before the oral shot. "I know it stinks, but look  
they already forgot about it," he says hugging me tighter.

"Okay here is the rotavirus, it's given orally as I said so it's pretty easy," Erin says putting one down on the desk and coming over to Sarah. "I would turn her so she's facing me and then I'll put it in her mouth," I turn Sarah around and she opens  
her mouth right away for Erin to inject the liquid. "All done, that was easy," I turn Sarah around and kiss her head while rubbing her back.

"Okay now onto Logan," Erin moves over to him and puts the syringe up to his mouth and he opens it immediately. "All done," she announces, I put Sarah in her car seat as Derek puts Logan in his. "Thank you Erin," I say as she walks out.

We schedule our next appointment and walk out with the twins on our hips in the car seats. Derek walks ahead to give the valet guy our ticket and pays and our car is now being brought up. The man opens my door for me to put Sarah into the car and my door  
when I shut her door. "Thank you have a good night," I say to him as he shuts my door. Derek gets in and puts the car in drive and we head to the deli.

"They were really good I'm proud of them," I smile as we pull into the deli. "Yeah I think they were great, you always hear babies screaming there heads off, but they didn't," I get out to pull Sarah out of the car, "You did great baby girl I'm proud  
of you," I kiss her head and make sure the blankets are covering her.

Derek holds open the door for me and a woman seats us right away in a booth. She gets two high chairs so we can sit the babies on them. Once she comes back with the chairs she flips them and we put the twins on the chair. She puts our menus down as Derek  
and I sit in the booth.

"Der this weekend we have to make sure our gala dresses and suits fit because we have that gala for the school in a couple weeks," he nods reading over the menu. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, I think my suit fits, what dress are you wearing babe?" I put  
my menu down as the waitress Kelly brings over waters and pickles. "I don't know I found one online that was gorgeous because I want a new one and it's not that expensive."

Kelly comes over to take our orders and she takes out menus from us. "What color is it, so I can get a tie to match," I take a sip of my water, "Navy and you have that navy suit so you should be fine," he nods. "Yeah I think so, I'll have to try it all  
on along with the shoes," I smirk knowing how much Derek is a shoe whore. "Well if they don't fit or whatever we can go up to Nordstrom's next week," he smiles, "Yeah we should do that anyway because I need new shoes and we can go shopping." Kelly  
places my soup down and walks away.

"Yeah and I can get the twins more clothes," I smile in between spoonfuls of soup. "How's the soup?" Derek asks eating the pickle, "Amazing here you want some?" I put the chicken noodle soup on my spoon and steer it towards Derek's mouth. He shakes his  
head no, but I put it up against his lips smiling, "Come on try it!" I laugh as he tries it. "Do you like it?" I ask putting the spoon back in the soup so I can eat it. "Yeah it's good," he wipes his mouth and I smile at him. "I love you," he takes  
my hand and kisses it, "I love you so much too, and Sarah and Logan," I laugh, "Yeah you better love them, they've had a hard day and they are sleeping."

Kelly puts Derek's salad down and my turkey sandwich down. She asks us if we need anything else and walks away getting us refills. I'm not hungry after all the soup I just ate so I take a bit of my sandwich, which is delicious, and put it down. "You aren't  
eating Mer," Derek says more as a question, "I'm not hungry the soup was enough for me." I push my plate to the side as Kelly puts our drinks down. "Well humor me and have a couple more bites," I smirk at him, "Yes Dad," and take a few more bites  
before putting it down again.

After we eat we head home to see if our gala outfits fit. I put the twins down in there crib for a nap after I've feed them and head for our room. "Der I have a picture on my Mac what the dress looks like," I open my bookmarks and click on the dress,  
"Here it is, isn't it gorgeous?" Derek comes behind me over to the couch. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me under him so I'm sitting in his lap. "That's gorgeous babe, I can't wait till you have it on, and then I can take it off you,"  
he smiles and kisses my ear lobe. I smack his chest and kiss his lips. "Maybe if you're lucky that night babe," I giggle and get up to go into our closet to pull out the other dress I have that I could wear.

"Here's this one too, I like the red, but I love the navy," this dress is a red off the shoulder dress with red sequins all the way down the dress. The dress goes straight down my body and over all of my curves, I remember Derek loved this dress when  
I tried it on. I hang the dress from our door and walk over to Derek. "I love this dress too, you looked beautiful in this one," he kisses my cheek as I straddle him. "I loved this one too, maybe I'll order the navy just to have, I have to go to the  
store though first," he starts kissing down my neck and on my chest. I run my hands through his curly hair as he finds my spot and I moan. "Hmm Der," he runs his other hand that isn't on my waist up my back, under my sweater.

I pull his lips up to mine and capture them as he moves his hand around onto my breast. "Oh god Derek," I mumble in between kissing him. He squeezes my breast as he pulls my bra down under my breasts. His other hand is running circles over my belly. I  
groan and start to grind up against him. I can feel his cock pushing against my thighs as I move my hips back and forth. "Oh Mer, you have no idea what you're doing to me," I smile and grab onto his shoulders to rock faster against him.

Derek circles my nipple and pulls on it causing me to scream out since they are so sensitive, "Oh god," I groan throwing my head back. Derek kisses down my face, to my shoulders, to my chest, and raises my arms to pull off my sweater. I lift my arms up  
and he takes my sweater off of me throwing it on the floor. I pull him tight against me and press kisses down his neck and lift his shirt up. Derek let's me take his shirt off and he kisses my shoulder. He massages my breast as my head is back and  
he takes my nipple into his mouth. "Derrr," I moan out as he continues sucking and pulling on my nipple until it's a hard peak. He unhooks my bra throwing it on the floor, "You are so beautiful Mer, it doesn't matter what you wear." He licks and kisses  
over to my other breast and starts pulling and twisting my nipple with his thumb and index finger until it's a hard peak like my other breast.

He kisses back up my chest as he massages my breast with his palms. We pull out lips together and I insert my tongue as I moan into his mouth. Our tongues come together as I caresses Derek's cheek and massage his scalp. I pull away when his hand is tickling  
my hip bone, while his other hand is massaging my breast. "Oh god Derek," I mumble out in a moan. I can feel how hard Derek is and it's making me even wetter, I throw my head to the side onto Derek's shoulder as his hand massages down to my stomach  
and onto where my core is covered by my jeans. Derek kisses and licks down my stomach as I arch my back towards him not wanting him to stop. He rubs over my pussy with his fingers as his other hand runs up and down my thigh.

I move against him grinding into his touch and he moans as I grind up against his cock, "Merrr God, you're killing me," he says as he captures my lips and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He doesn't stop his fingers as we kiss and I moan out when he  
pulls back.

He unbuttons my jeans and slides his hand in on top of my panties, I gasp at his touch and unbutton his jeans. I slide my hand over his hard length and rub my hand up and down it through his jeans. Derek moans as he rubs his fingers across my pussy. "You're  
so wet babe," he says as I moan at his touch. "Let's move onto our bed," I say pulling my hand out of his jeans kissing his lips. I stand up once Derek has removed his hand and move my laptop over to the chair.

I shimmy out of my jeans and panties and lay back on the bed. Derek is taking his shoes off and pants while I wait. He looks up at me as he pulls his boxers down and I bite my lip running my hand over my breasts and down in between my legs. I rub my clit  
and squeeze my nipple as I cry out and my pussy becomes even wetter. I insert two fingers thrusting in and out of my slick folds as my head falls back. Derek climbs on the bed and kisses my lips, "That was so sexy watching you," he smiles and I kiss  
him back.

His cock is between my pussy and he kisses my breasts and fondles them as his other hand goes down to my clit. He fingers my clit and moves his body down kissing and licking my stomach all the way down to my pussy. He opens my legs wider and kisses the  
inside of my thighs all the way down to my ankle and back up to my core. When he gets to my center he stops and kisses my clit causing my whole body to arch off the bed. I squeeze the sheets tighter as he licks my clit up and down and runs his finger  
over my slick folds.

He inserts a finger and slowly goes in and out, "Oh God Derek, don't stop," I pant out as he inserts another finger. I fist my hand through his hair as he licks my pussy up and down and inserts another finger. He plunges his fingers in and wiggles them  
around in me before coming back out and repeating. "Faster Der!" I scream out and he quickly pulls in and out of my pussy as he sucks on my clit. He goes deeper and his other hand pushes down on my abdomen as I feel him rubbing my g-spot.

He grabs a pillow and lifts my hips and puts it under me. He goes back to pressing down on my abdomen and keeps thrusting his four fingers into me. I moan out as I can feel I'm close to cumming, he has his thumb circling my clit as he sucks and pulls  
on it and I moan again and arch my back. "Oh god! Derek, I'm cumming," I scream as I finally can't take it and I cum all over him. He licks my juices up and pulls his dripping wet fingers out of me, he rubs his fingers up and down my pussy causing  
me to moan out again and get wetter as I spasm up and down coming back from my orgasm. "My god Der that was amazing," I pull his head up to mine and kiss him. "You taste so good babe, that was amazing," he smiles as I run my hand down his chest to  
his cock.

I roll him over so I'm on top and kiss and lick down his chest. I bite down on his nipples and lick them and continue further down. I rest my hand on his thigh and kiss the top of his cock. Derek treads his hands though my hair and pushes my head down  
towards his cock. I open my mouth and lick from his shaft all the way up to his tip. Rubbing off the pre-cum I continue to lick him up and down. I rub my thumb lightly over his tip to mix my salvia with his cum and put my mouth around him as I take  
him all. I bop up and down as my hands are pulling his shaft and massaging his balls. "Oh god Mer," Derek pants as he pushes me and pulls my hair to go up and down on his large, thick cock.

I go faster and try to take more of him until I gag and pull back up. I lick him up and down again as my hands massage his balls and he moans out. I take him in my mouth again circling my tongue around his cock bopping up and down quickly. Derek starts  
to arch up and pushes on my head harder, "I'm... Cumming," he calls out in a pant as he shoots his cum into my mouth. I wipe some of it off my face that came out of my mouth and Derek pulls me up to him.

He kisses me and thrusts his tongue into my mouth tasting his cum, we swirl our tongues around each other as Derek flips me over on my back. "That was incredible Mer," I smile up at him as he grabs my hands and raises them over my head. He trails his  
fingers over my breast and down my stomach exciting me making me even wetter. He gets to my core and spreads my legs open lifting my hips up to put the pillow under me. He spreads my wet folds and rubs gently against them. My eyes flutter shut as  
I moan and wither around in excitement. "Open your beautiful eyes daring I want to see you when you moan and cum," I bite my lip and open my eyes as he slowly enters a finger into me.

He lets my hands go from above me and circles his thumb around my clit making me wetter. He slowly thrusts another finger into me and I moan out even louder as the anticipation for him to go harder into me. He licks his finger that was on my clit and  
circles it around my breast teasing my nipple. The slowness of this is killing me making me wetter and more hornier than ever before. Derek puts his other thumb on my clit and starts to suck on it while he inserts another finger into me moving slowly.  
"Der," I thrash around needing it harder and faster.

He pulls his fingers out and thrusts them in much faster now, in and out, as I pant and moan quicker. I massage my breast and arch my back up. Derek slaps my hand away and puts it above my head again along with my other hand. He opens his bed side table  
and pulls out a blue vibrator. Mark gave it to him when he said he was dating me and Derek almost died in embarrassment. Derek turns the vibrator on and places it on my clit. I squirm all over and lift my hips up, "Derreekk!" I scream as I fist the  
sheets even tighter. He pulls his fingers out and I look down at him ready to scream at him for doing that, but he quickly inserts the vibrator turning it on faster. He circles my clit with his fingers as he pulls the vibrator in and out of me slowly  
so I can feel the vibration. "Oh God, I'm cumming!" I scream as I spasm all around as Derek holds onto my hips to continue slowly pulling it in and out of me. He takes the toy out of me and all my cum is all over it, I'm still thrashing around coming  
back from my high.

Derek comes up to my face and gives my a kiss on the forehead, I wrap my arms around his back and pull him on top of me. "God that was amazing," I say and he kisses my forehead, "It was amazing to hear you moan and shake like that," I nod kissing his  
lips and pulling my legs around his waist. His hard cock is now rubbing against my dripping wet pussy.

"Derek I want you now," he smiles down at me and rolls a condom onto his cock. "This will hurt since it's our first time Mer," he says rubbing his cock against my pussy and I moan, "Just do it babe," he pushes it into me and I clench down squeezing my  
eyes shut at how big he is. "Mer you're really tight, just bare with me I'll go slow," I shake my head, "No just do it so I can feel you inside of me," he nods and pulls back and thrusts hard into me. The pain hits me immediately once he's in me and  
I scream out as a tear runs down my cheek. Derek wipes my tear away and kisses my face going faster to tear my hymen. "It will feel better in a few seconds, I promise you," I nod as he pulls my leg higher around his waist pushing in and out of me.  
I now feel how good it feels and the pleasure makes me moan out, "Oh god, faster," I cry out. Derek holds onto my hip as he pleasures my breast and thrusts in faster. I kiss his lips and when we break our lips apart for air I pant, "I'm going to cum!"  
He speeds up his thrusts making my boobs bounce around more and I scream as I cum. Derek thrusts into me one more time and lays on me his face in the middle of my boobs. "That was amazing Der," he smiles and rolls us over so I'm laying on his side,  
"Are you sore did I hurt you?" I pull him closer to my body, "No I'm sore, but I'm fine," I smile and kiss his lips.

I climb on Derek straddling him and lean down to continue are kiss. His hand goes to my cheek and he rests his other hand on my ass squeezing it lightly. I grind against him and pleasure myself rubbing my fingers over my clit. Derek pulls away and puts  
his fingers on top of mine and inserts a finger. "Oh god Der, that feels so good," I moan as we pleasure me together. I rock my hips against him, "I want you to ride me," Derek says squeezing my breast. I smile as he circles my clit when I get up  
to roll a condom on his cock. I hold his cock up as Derek is still pleasuring me and rub him against my pussy.

I slide him into my core and bounce up and down as Derek thrusts up and down and circles my clit. I place my hands on his thighs to steady myself and lean back. I feel I'm going to cum quicker and I massage my breast as I ride Derek and he fingers my  
clit. I arch my back when I can't hold my orgasm back any longer, "I'm cumming," I scream and rock against Derek as he fingers my bundle of nerves. He thrusts up into me two more times and cums too. I fall against his chest and kiss him. "Best day  
ever Babe, I love you," I say in between kissing him. He runs his hands in my hair and down my back, "I love you too, and you were great." I smile at him and roll off him after a few minutes of relaxing in his embrace.

"Let's go take a shower and then we can go out to dinner," he nods and takes my hand to get up. He throws the condoms in the trash and puts the vibrator away and follows me into the shower. I have the water on already so we step in and relax against the  
hot water. I hug Derek and he picks me up kissing me under the shower head. He puts me down and we wash our bodies together and hair. We rinse off and step out of the shower and I wrap my robe around my waist. "I'm going to check on the twins, can  
you take the sheets off, we need clean sheets on," he laughs and nods as he puts the mat over the shower.

The twins are up so I carry them into our room and lay them on our bed with new sheets on it. Derek is in his khakis and has his button down on, but unbuttoned. He looks incredibly sexy, "What are you looking at?" He asks as I stare at him from my spot  
on the bed. "You, you are so sexy and handsome," I giggle as he comes over to me and lays me back to plant a kiss on my lips. "Well you are beautiful and sexy too."

I get off the bed after playing with the twins and get dressed, I pull my hair into a bun and put shoes on and a little jewelry and makeup on. Derek is waiting for me on the bed playing with the twins and kissing them, he looks up, "Ready gorgeous?" I  
nod and look in the mirror to make sure I look okay. I'm wearing my Ted Baker pink dress and heels and Derek is in his blazer and khakis. "Ready," I lift Logan up and Derek carries Sarah as we go down the steps.

Nobody is home yet because it's when they all have afternoon practice, Bryan called and said he was busy figuring out the next steps in our dance so that we had off tonight. "It's 6:30, do you want to see when they get back if they want to go to dinner  
with us?" I ask Derek feeding Logan his formula as Derek feeds Sarah. "Yeah let's do that, they should be back soon," I nod and kiss Derek. "I love you, thank you for being gentle with me," he kisses me back and rubs our foreheads together, "I love  
you too, are you sore now?" I nod, "A little bit, but it felt amazing." He kisses my hand and I turn my head when I hear the door opening. "Good I'm glad, and it was amazing." Derek says.

"Hey guys!" Izzie says as she comes and sits next to me on the couch, "Hey do you guys want to go out with us? We were thinking about going to Spade's tonight," Derek asks. "Yeah let's go," everyone says and that they are starving. We all head into the  
cars and make our way to Spade's restaurant. We all have a good time joking and talking with each other as we eat. Everyone passes the twins around as they eat and we all split the many desserts we ordered. When we finish we head home to get ready  
for school tomorrow.


	25. Spring Break

We all are going away for eight days to the Cayman Islands for Easter Break. I figured since the twins are too young to remember the Easter bunny that we can go away and have the Easter bunny come on vacation.

Last night I packed all the bags and sat them by the door ready to be put in the car. I'm running around like a crazy woman putting the last few items like shampoo and my perfume in my cosmetic suitcase. Sarah and Logan are on our bed playing with their  
doll and bear.

"Hun are you ready? All the bags are in the car we are just waiting for you," Derek kisses my cheek and takes my bag that I am finished packing. "I'm done now," I kiss him on the lips, "Hmm we had some good pre-vacation sex last night babe," I smirk and  
swat at his chest as we pick the twins up into our arms. "Hey! We did, you can't deny that, I gave you four orgasms," he smiles, "And that is why I can't walk correctly anymore, or why I couldn't skate this morning," he laughs as I turn our light  
off and double check that I have all the twins stuff with me.

We walk down the steps to see everyone standing by the door with there carryon bags. "You lovebirds ready?" Mark smirks, "Yes we are, let's get going," I say back to him grabbing a bar from the pantry and walking towards the door where everyone is making  
there way out into the garage. "I call shotgun," Mark yells as he opens the door. We are taking a large van down to the airport so we don't have to take two cars.

Derek helps me put the twins into the car and he hops into the driver seat. I slide in between the twins as Lexie sits next to Logan, everyone else is behind us trying to get comfortable for the ride. "Okay does everyone have everything?" Owen asks looking  
at all of us. I nod, as everyone says "Yup." Mark turns on the radio as Derek pulls out of the driveway.

We pull into the long term parking garage across from the airport and start to get out to gather our luggage. "Here you go babe," Derek pushes the stroller over to me so I can put Sarah's car seat on it. "Thanks babe," I lean into kiss his cheek and put  
Sarah in the stroller. "I want sex tonight," he whispers into my ear as I pull Logan out. "Hmm patiences Der," I laugh at him as everyone has gotten out of the car and is pulling suitcases out of the car.

Derek grabs my luggage as Alex locks the car. "Okay everyone ready?" Izzie asks looking around to make sure we have everything. "Yup all good, lets go!" I say taking Derek's hand and walking towards the entrance to the airport. We quickly maneuver down  
to lane 22 where the private jets and charters check in.

"Hello, boarding passes and ID's for everyone 18 and older," a man greets us. Cristina hands over the boarding passes that she printed last night as we all dig around to get our ID's out. "Okay start loading your luggage on the scale," he says passing  
back our license and boarding passes. The guys lift our luggage on for us and the man says we are all clear and can go to security in the D wing.

Once through security we walk down the Tarmac to my jet. Rita, Pam, and Mike welcome us all aboard and give us a hug. "All clear for take off, Rita, Pam, please be seated," Mike says into the microphone. They both sit down at the front of the plane as  
I grab onto Sarah's little hand to make sure she is okay. Derek is sitting in front of me facing towards me with Logan next to him, holding his hand too.

"Sarah we will be seeing the Easter Bunny soon," I smile at her and start singing to her a lullaby. That calms her down as we slowly lift off the ground. By the time we are fully up in the air both Sarah and Logan are asleep.

"Okay you are free to walk around now," Pam says putting drinks down on the coffee table around the couch. Owen turns on ESPN, and we all take a seat on the couch. I bring over my MacBook to check my emails as we watch the baseball game. Derek comes and  
sits next to me pulling me onto his lap and nuzzling his head into my hair. "I want you now Mer," he says licking my earlobe and bitting down on it. "Mhh Der, let's go to the bedroom," I mumble and slide off of him.

We slip away and try to go unnoticed by everyone as they would immediately start teasing us. The twins I check to see that they are still sound asleep, so Derek picks me up bridal style and walks back towards the room.

My dad always loved that the jet had a bedroom in it. When I was younger he would put me asleep when we would go on long plane rides to other countries so I wouldn't be grumpy when we landed.

NO ONES POV

Derek kicks the door shut and Meredith locks it as there lips crash against each other. "Der I need you," She pulls away from his lips and crawls on the bed slowly pulling up her Ralph Lauren Polo dress. She takes her riding boots off and pulls her dress  
up to her waist as Derek unbuttons his pants and removes his shirt.

Meredith crawls in front of him and pulls his face against hers, she licks her lips and thrusts her tongue into his mouth. His hand goes down to her wet core rubbing her through her panties as she moans and bucks against his hand. She runs her fingers  
through his hair and leaves little red marks down his back as she scratches him with her nails.

Meredith pulls her lips away and moves back against the pillows on the bed. She licks her fingers and slowly runs them down to her wet core. She pushes against her wet folds in her panties and thrusts her hips up as she moans out. "Oh god Derek," she  
wiggles around as Derek steps out of his boxers and gets on the bed. "Fuck Me Derek!" She pants as she inserts her fingers.

Derek licks two of his fingers and moves hers away from her pussy. He pushes down on her slick core and she moans louder, "You've been thinking about this haven't you babe?" Derek asks as she moans and withers around as he presses up against her. "Oh  
god just fuck me!" She shouts squeezing her breasts through her dress. Derek moves her panties to the side and slips his fingers inside of her. He licks her clit pulling and twisting it, while he has two fingers thrusting into her. "Yessss Fuucckkk!"  
Meredith screams arching her back up to meet Derek's fingers pushing in and out of her.

Derek inserts two more fingers fisting her making her wetter than ever. She spasms around as he licks her clean and rubs her clit. He pushes her knees back more as she is starting to close around his head. Derek inserts his thumb and now his whole fist  
is inside of her thrusting deeply and quickly in and out of her, "Fuucckkk!" Meredith screams as she begins to squirt and buck her hips against Derek. "Come for me Mer," Derek mumbles as he licks up her juices that is streaming out of her. She is  
thrashing around as Derek thrusts his fist in her and rubs her clit. Once her orgasm is fully done Derek withdraws his fist slowly and stops rubbing her clit.

"Mer you are so beautiful," Derek says lifting her dress over her head taking a nipple into his mouth. He swirls her nipple around his mouth biting on it until it's a hard peak. He moves over to the other nipple and does the same thing before Meredith  
grabs his head and pulls it up to her lips. She enters her tongue into his mouth as they both fight for control. He nibbles on her lip and sucks on her tongue before pulling away.

Meredith snakes her hand down onto his rock solid erection and rubs it up and down. She crawls down in between his legs and licks from the shaft up to his tip and starts again. Taking his cock into her petite mouth she gags and bobs up and down on it.  
She takes the tip of his penis into her mouth and gently massages his balls. "Oh god Mer!" Derek pants out as she sucks on his cock like it's a lollipop. She can feel he's about to cum so she bobs up and down faster and rolls her tongue around his  
shaft and tip. That causes Derek to go overboard, "I'm cumming!" He screams out in a pant as he shots his seed into her mouth. She wipes away the excess cum and Derek flips her over so that he's on top.

"Do you have a condom babe?" Meredith asks as he rubs his hand along her wet slit. He nods rolling it onto his hard cock, while fingering her, "You are so wet, I love that I am the one making you moan, shake, and cum," Derek says. She moans back as he  
dips his fingers into her and lifts her head off the pillow as she whimpers in pleasure.

Derek rubs his cock along her pussy as he fingers her and she almost launches off the bed. "Mer stay still," he says grabbing onto her hip to steady her so he can thrust into her. She nods and wraps her arms and legs tightly around his waist. Derek pulls  
his fingers out of her and fingers her clit as he thrusts up into her. "Oh god Mer, you are so tight!" He says pushing up into her as she clenches down and squeezes her eyes shut. "Ahhhh Faster Der!" She cries out once he has gotten into her and  
is able to move around in her. He thrusts several times into her before pulling a pillow and putting it under her hips.

He flips Meredith over and sucks on her earlobe, "Get on your hands and knees baby," he says propping her up on the pillow. He slides into her faster without warning and she screams out. Derek grabs onto her hips and starts pounding in and out of her.  
He hits her cervix and she screams out, "FUUCCKKKK!" As she massages her breast and clit. Derek runs a hand down to her pussy and fingers her causing her to moan out. He places a firm hand over her abdomen and kisses her cheek, "I'm going to get  
to your g-spot baby." She bucks her hips and throws her head back as she feels more pressure and thrusting as Derek plows into her pussy hitting her g-spot. "OHHHH I'M CUMMING!" She screams thrashing around as Derek moans releasing his seed into  
the condom.

He slowly pulls out of her and rubs a hand over her hip pulling her close to his body. "That was the best ever!" Meredith says interlocking there hands and placing them on her abdomen. They intertwine there legs and Derek rests his head on her shoulder  
as his cock stirs up against her pussy making her wet again.

After laying in bed cuddling for twenty minutes Derek sits up and kisses her forehead. Meredith stirs and opens her eyes to look at his smiling face, "What?" She asks running her hand over his cheek. "Nothing, I just love you," he says kissing her lips  
and rolling on top of her. There tongues mesh together, as her breasts rub against his, and his hard cock pokes her wet pussy.

He runs his hand through her hair as she does the same. She slips her hand between them and rubs over her clit. "You are so wet again," Derek moans pulling away from her lips and down to her pussy. He leaves a wet trail of kisses from her chest to her  
abdomen before reaching his goal. He flicks his tongue around over her pussy and inserts a finger. He thrusts slowly in and out before inserts another finger.

With his tongue he circles her clit, while massaging her breast, and fingering her. She bucks off the bed at all the pleasure, "DEREK DEREK! FUCKKKK!" She moans shaking and panting. Derek inserts another finger, feeling that she is clamping down on  
him he goes faster inside her wet pussy. He can feel her juices flowing and all over his fingers, "Cum for me Mer!" He says thrusting into her hard this time as she grabs onto the sheet withering around. Thrusting into her folds he can feel she is  
going to squirt. He licks her clit, rolls her nipple, and pushes into her one last time before she convulses and squirts all over. "Oh god! FUCK DEREK!" She moans out spasming all around the bed coming down from her high.

Derek lifts his head up to her lips and kisses her thrusting his tongue into her so she can taste herself. He runs his hands down to her derrière squeezing it and flips her over so she is on top. "I want to fuck you," she says sitting up and pulling his  
cock straight up so she can ride him. Derek pumps his cock up as the tip brushes against her pussy. She massages her breast and bites down on her lip as Derek rubs his cock against her. She opens her pussy and he pushes his cock inside of her as she  
moans out and leans back on Derek's thighs steading herself.

"Oh god!" She shouts rubbing her clit as she bounces up and down. Her breasts swing from side to side as Derek squeezes her nipple and twists it into a hard rosy peak. Derek starts to thrust up into her causing her to moan out even louder and he fingers  
her clit as she rubs it creating more pleasure. Meredith arches her back as her head goes back and her lips forms an "O." She starts panting because she can't moan anymore, "FUCCCKKKK I'M CUMMMMINNG!" She moans while releasing her cum as Derek thrusts  
one more time into her cumming in her.

She lays her head against Derek's chest and hugs her body to his breathing in and out to calm down. "Mer that was fantastic," he smiles and kisses her cheek, "Yeah it was, I think the sex is becoming better and better," Meredith says pulling the blanket  
up over there naked bodies. "We didn't use a condom that time babe," Derek says brushing the hair out of her face. "Mhhh, I'm on birth control AND I have one ovary, I think we are okay," she smiles at him as he kisses her lips. "Just making sure,"  
he says rubbing her back, "I liked being able to feel you inside of me, it was nice," Meredith says sitting up.

"It was nice feeling you," Derek says moving to pull on his boxers as she puts on her panties and bra. They both get dressed stealing kisses and hugs from each other. Derek throws the condom out and takes Meredith's hand to walk out to see what everyone  
else is doing.

MEREDITH'S POV

We walk back out into the sitting area where the twins are still sleeping. "Do I have sex hair?" I ask Derek picking Sarah up to make sure she is okay. "If I did my job right honey," he smirks and picks Logan up. I follow Derek down the hall where the  
TV area is to see that everyone is still lounging around. The only difference being that they are watching "Bridesmaids" I sit down on the chair behind the couch next to Derek and lean into his arms as we rock the twins.

"Did you two bunnies have fun going at each other?" Mark asks smirking at us, I can feel my face become ten shades darker red. I pull a pillow out behind me and send it flying to hit his head. "Ouch what was that for!" He yelps out as it hits the back  
of his head. "You know exactly what that's for," I mock him back. "I'm surprised you can walk Mer, it sounded..." Alex says before Derek cut him off, "Okay from now on do not talk about our sex life, it's our sex life, not yours, got it?" I nod as  
my face returns to a normal color and everyone nods at Derek.

Callie and Cristina both laugh, "I mean you two were very loud, the screaming and the moaning could wake up people sleeping in China!" Sarah starts to cry so I stand up to rock her. "Okay sorry! So now can we stop talking about our sex life?" I ask them  
as they nod and stop laughing. "What's wrong SarBear? Are you hungry?" I ask her walking over to the diaper bag to pull a bottle out to feed her. She begins eating right away, and places a hand on the side of the bottle.

I walk back over to the couch and sit next to Derek who is rocking Logan around. The movie has ended so George changes the channel back to ESPN. Logan starts to cry so Derek gets up to feed him. "How many hours left?" Lexie asks, "Well it's an eight hour  
plane ride so we should be there by six tonight." I say getting up to lay on the couch.

Sarah is done eating so I start burping her. "Here Mer I'll burp her," Owen says, I hand her over to him and hand his a burp towel. "Thanks Owen," I say placing a kiss on Sarah's cheek. Derek comes in with Logan and is feeding him. He sits down next to  
me and I snuggle closer to him. Derek runs a hand through my hair and circles my back, "My stomach hurts," I say placing my hand on my abdomen. He places his hand on my stomach and kisses my cheek. "Is it sore or do you feel like you're going to get  
sick? Maybe it's from the medications," he says resting his warm hand on my stomach. "It just hurts really bad," I moan. "Did you eat something bad?" Cristina asks, I shake my head, "I had a bar this morning."

Cristina nods and rubs her fingers through her hair, "Do you have a fever?" she asks as Mark asks, "Could you be pregnant?" I look over at Derek and quickly shake my head. "No I can't be pregnant, there is no way, unless my birth control didn't work and  
a condom broke, so no," I say as Derek rests a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever babe, do you want some water and crackers?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess, I think I'm going to go to sleep," he nods and I scoot closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck and laying on his chest. He strokes my hair relaxing me and kisses my forehead, "Go to sleep babe, we have plenty of time," I nod interlocking  
our hands and closing my eyes.

NO ONES POV

"Do you think she could be pregnant or do you think it's just a stomachache?" Izzie asks Derek. "I don't think she could be pregnant, the doctor said it's going to be hard to get pregnant and that we will have to use IVF. I think her stomach just hurts,  
she's on several medications so maybe all of them together don't mix well." He kisses Meredith on the nose and pulls a blanket on top of her.

"Well hopefully she feels better so she can enjoy herself on vacation," Owen says as Rita puts food on the coffee table. "Thanks Rita," everyone says. Mark passes around little plates to put the food on. She brought in all different appetizers and Pam  
just brought in more waters. "Yeah hopefully she feels fine so she can have fun on vacation," Derek says.

MEREDITH'S POV

I woke up laying on Derek's chest with his arm tightly around me. "Der I feel sick," I sit up quickly and he moves his hands off me so I can go the bathroom. Izzie, Cristina, Callie, and Lexie are awake and look over at me all worried. I get up a little  
shaky and Derek picks me up and hurries over to the bathroom. He bends down and puts me on the ground as I lift the toilet seat open and lean over it. Derek I can feel is behind me rubbing my back and holding my hair. "Oh god," I grumble as my stomach  
does a flip and I throw up. I hug the toilet throwing up as my stomach swirls.

My head and body feel weak as Derek pulls me up against him and rubs his hand down my back. "It's okay Mer, I gotcha you," he kisses my sweaty forehead. I turn to face him when I think my stomach has stopped and lean into his chest exhausted. "I'm so  
tired," I mumble as tears slip from my eyes. He cradles me in his arms and picks me up. He carries me into the bedroom and lays me on the bed, "Let me get you some crackers and water," I pull him closer, "No stay here," I mutter as he climbs in next  
to me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Do you think you could be pregnant? You haven't gotten your period since February," he asks rubbing my back. "I don't think so, because I now get my period every two months, I don't feel any different, just sick and weak," he nods. "I'm just asking I  
don't know, I just don't want you in pain," he takes my hand and turns so he is spooning me and puts our hands on my stomach gently. "I know, I worry if it's cancer or nothing," he pulls my dress up and gently strokes my stomach. "Does that feel okay  
babe?" I nod and shiver. He pulls the blankets up over us while circling my stomach. "That's okay, it's just when you get down lower than my belly button," he nods and kisses my hair.

"Okay, does my warm hand feel okay, or do you want it cold?" He asks moving his hand lower to my belly button. I jerk against his hand and move my hand down to rest on my abdomen. "Warm is fine," I say. "It's only two o'clock, I can call the doctors,  
we get wifi," he says. I shake my head, "If you want to maybe they can give me something, call Dr. Moss," he pulls away from me and picks his phone up from the night table to call Dr. Moss.

He pulls me against him and kisses my neck as the phone dials. "Hello, I'm calling on behalf of my fiancé Meredith Grey, is there any way I can talk to Dr. Moss?" He says as they answer him. He runs his hand over my stomach and listens. I can hear soft  
music so I'm assuming he is being transferred. "Hello Dr. Moss, Meredith and I are on a plane to the Grand Cayman Islands, she is feeling sick and throwing up," he says as she listens and then talks when he is done. "Yes she says her abdomen hurts,  
lower than her belly button, and she is exhausted," he says as he listens to her. "Mer is the pain dull or pulsing? And does it feel like by your belly button a pulsing feeling?" Derek asks as I look over at him. "It's a burning pain and yeah it does,"  
I say to him as he says it to Dr. Moss. "Okay thank you Dr. Moss," he says and ends the call.

"She believes you have a peptic ulcer, and says at the drug store to pick up a antacid medication to take. She says it's not pregnancy and that you probably have the ulcer from all the medications you are on." He says as he continues rubbing my stomach.  
"Okay, well than maybe that will help so I can enjoy the beach," I smile. "Yeah and we can have sex on the beach," he says smiling brightly. "Um no way mister, people could see us!" I smirk at him. "Where is your sense of adventure?" He laughs rolling  
me over to kiss my lips. "Mhh, I love you, but no beach sex."

We finally land at the little airport after many hours of laying in pain and throwing up. Everyone else has been resting and eating watching movies. "Thank you Mike, Rita, and Pam," I say giving them a hug as Derek helps me off the plane with the twins.  
Our luggage is being put in the van and we all climb in to get ready to go to the hotel.

The driver, Ross, I ask to stop at the drug store before he takes us to the Ritz Carlton. I climb out of the van and grab the medication Dr. Moss said that would help. I get back in the van and we are off towards the hotel.

Two hours later Ross and the bellhop and opening our doors and pulling the luggage out of the trunk. Derek, Owen, and George go to check in as the rest of us walk around the lobby in awe. Callie and I walk to the bathroom. I change the twins and then  
go to the bathroom myself. Cristina runs into us as we walk out of the bathroom, "Rooms are ready to go, so we can chill upstairs and then get something to eat since it's 8:15," she says as we walk over to where everyone is waiting.

"Okay let's go, our luggage should be up in our rooms," Owen says as we walk over to the elevators. "We are on the fifth floor with a beach view. We don't have connecting rooms because Mer and I have the suite with another room for the twins. The rest  
of you have connecting rooms though," Derek says as we step off the elevator. "Okay we are rooms 520, 522, 524, 526, and 528 all down here on the right side," Mark says handing out the room cards. "The suite is 520," he says handing me a key, "Okay  
thanks."

We reach our room last and Derek unlocks the door. I push the twins in the stroller and walk inside. "It's gorgeous babe!" I smile at him. I go over to the balcony overlooking the beach and pull the twins out of there carriers. We have a huge king size  
bed and a couch and TV area. Derek walks up behind me and pulls me closer to him. "It is gorgeous honey, let's go see if they put two cribs in the other room," he says walking into the TV area and through a door. I follow him and see we have a table  
and chairs to sit at and eat and put our things on it.

We walk into a medium sized room that is painted a light blue decorated with seashells. It has two cribs in it next to each other and a changing table that we asked for. There is a glider that is a cream color, a large closer, and a gorgeous view of the  
beach. "This is amazing for them," I say kissing Logan and Sarah's forehead. "They are getting sleepy we should let them sleep while we get organized," Derek says lifting Sarah from my arms and resting her in the crib. I do the same with Logan and  
give him a light kiss. Derek follows me out of the room and leaves the door open.

"It's perfect baby," I smile at him as I lay on the perfectly made bed. "It is, I can't wait to get to the beach tomorrow," Derek says. He goes to the closet to see that all of our clothes have been hanged up and folded into the drawers. "I love that  
they organize our clothes," I smile at him when he comes back and lays on the bed. "So do I." He says. "How does your stomach feel?" He asks stroking my stomach, "Better with the medication,"

NO ONES POV

Meredith rolls on top of him and kisses his lips. He runs his fingers through her hair as she grinds against his cock. "You are already so hard," she moan into his ear, "Only hard for you my dear," he smirks pulling her head back down. There lips crash  
against each other as Derek squeezes her breasts. "Oh god babe," She moans feeling how wet she is getting as he twists her nipples through the dress. Meredith keeps grinding against him as she run her hand down to her wet core. He lifts the dress  
up over her head and kisses down to her bra.

"I love these," he says pulling her bra down and licking around her nipple. She arches her back as she rubs her core rocking against his cock. "Babe I want you inside of me now," she says. He flips her over so he is on top and pulls his pants and boxers  
down. He slowly pulls her panties down her leg and inserts a finger into her awaiting pussy. "FUCCCKKKK!" She yells as he thrusts in and out as he pleasures her clit. "Baby you are so wet already," he says rubbing his cock against her slick folds.  
"Mhh oh god make love to me!" She yells as she tries to finger herself, but Derek stops her and slowly inserts his length into her.

She bucks against his cock as she massages her breasts. Derek thrusts slowly in and out of her. He takes a breast into his mouth and gently nibbles on her nipple. She runs her hands through his curly hair as he thrusts deeper into her keeping a slow pace.  
"Oh god, I'm cumming!" She yells as he runs his hand down to her clit and flicks it adding pleasure to speed up her orgasm. He rubs the pad of his thumb around her clit and fingers her wet pussy with his index finger. She bucks up against him, "Come  
for me Mer," he says licking her nipple as she begins to shake and scream out. He thrusts into her a few more times as she squirts around his cock. He cums inside of her after she has stopped shaking and they move to cuddle each other.

"I didn't think slow was for us," she laughs as she kisses him lips. "Yeah well we haven't found a position that hasn't been for us." He laughs kissing her. "I think we should order room service," Meredith says laughing, "Yeah good idea, I'll order and  
you can text everyone saying we are ordering," she nods and gets up to text them as he orders food. The rest of the night they feed each other pasta and make love to each other before falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	26. Beach Day

Derek and I are getting the twins ready to go down to breakfast and after to the beach. "SarBear you look adorable in Baby Burberry!" I squeal lifting her up and putting a sun dress on her. "And little man is looking handsome in his Burberry swim suit  
too," Derek exclaims lifting him up and pulling a shirt over him. "They look adorable!" I say leaning in to kiss Derek. "Here I'm going to change into my suit," he nods and kisses my lips taking Sarah from me.

I walk over to our set of drawers and pull out a red bikini. It's not Victoria Secret's worthy, but I am comfortable in it and I love the gold detail on the top. I strip out of my pajamas and step into my bottoms and put on my top. I grab a white cover  
up and gold flip flops to wear for breakfast.

"Alright I'm ready, I'll lotion them up when we get done breakfast," I say putting the sunscreen in my Lilly Pulitzer beach bag along with a People Magazine, Chapstick, gum, my phone, sunglasses, and a hat just in case the sun becomes too much. I go over  
to where I have the twins stuff and pull out T-shirts, diapers, wipes, formula, and a few beach toys to put into my bag too. "Okay sounds good, Callie just texted me saying they are in the lobby waiting to be seated," Derek says as we put the twins  
into the stroller.

"There is a wait!? It's 9:30 geez I guess everyone is in a rush to get in prime time sun tanning!" I laugh stepping onto the elevator and making our way down to the lobby. "I know, you would think we could get a table, but probably because we are a large  
party we have to wait," Derek says pushing the twins out of the elevator.

"Good morning guys!" Izzie squeals getting up from the bench along the restaurant. "Morning Iz, how was your night? Did everyone sleep good?" I ask sitting down next to George and lifting the twins out of their stroller. "It was good, dinner was AMAZING!"  
Izzie laughs. "That's good, so are we going to the beach or one of the pools?" Derek asks. "Um I don't have a preference, where ever is fine with me," Lexie says leaning over to hold Sarah's hand.

"Either one, the pool would be nice today so I can get the twins in the pool, but seriously I love the beach!" I smile rocking Logan and Sarah back and forth. "Okay let's do the pool today, and the beach tomorrow," Mark says looking up from his phone.

"Sloan party of 10?" A hostess comes over to us. Mark nods and we all get up taking are beach bags and follow him over to the hostess stand. "Will you be needing children menus?" He asks, I shake my head, thinking seriously you think they can eat pancakes  
and waffles!? "No kids menus today," I smile as we follow him back to a circle table.

A woman puts down two high chairs as Derek moves the stroller to the side of our table so it's not in the way. We all start to bounce around the circle booth making room for everyone. I get the end even though Cristina wants it because I have the twins.

"Unless you want to take care of the twins I'm sitting on the end," I laugh as Cristina continues moving so I can sit on the end. I plop Sarah down first and move the chairs closer to me, I place Logan in his chair and hand them both a ring toy to keep  
them occupied.

"Good morning, my name is Rosa and I will be serving you all today along with my partner Greg, can I get you all something to drink besides water?" Ross asks taking out a pen and notepad to take out drink order. She tells us the specials and says she  
will come back with our drinks to take our order.

"I forgot to tell you all, but we could go parasailing, or water skiing, they have all the water sports here," I say rattling a toy that Logan dropped. "Yeah they have the mouse ball thing where you can try to walk on water in it," Owen says looking up  
from his menu. "I saw they have the long beam where you have to stay balanced and keep walking on it in the pool, that looked interesting," Cristina says laughing. "I'd love to see Mark you do it!" Izzie laughs and elbows his side as Lexie starts  
laughing. "Now that I would pay to see!" Callie laughs as Rosa places our drinks down.

"Are you all ready? Or do you need a few more minutes?" She asks, Lexie starts ordering first and we work our way around the table. "Okay I'll bring out some muffins and your starters," Rosa says closing her notepad and walking away.

"Maybe I will do the log thing since you all are annoying!" Mark smirks looking at each of us. "It would be hysterical! I'll record it!" Lexie laughs. "I think that would hurt!" George protests making us all laugh and Mark's face to turn red.

Owen changes the topic to what everyone would like to do tonight. Our food comes out soon after to save Mark from embarrassment.

"Guys when we get home, I know I hate bringing home up, but Derek and I have to really plan the Engagement Party. We wanted to wait for a few months after the holiday, but May would be a perfect time," I say as we all are eating. I'm feeding Sarah as  
Derek feeds Logan and I'm trying to eat in between.

"Yeah it could be at the house around the garden and pool area, we could throw a nice party and have a barbecue," Derek says putting Logan on his shoulder to burp him. "You guys can't piss away your Engagement Party with wings and chicken and a cheese  
platter! We can do it at the house, but no way to the barbecue, we can have a sit down meal and get tables and a caterer," Izzie says finishing her omelet. "What's wrong with a barbecue Iz?" Mark says, "It's not formal! They should have a nice memorable  
party not one where it costs only $100," Izzie bellows as I laugh at her.

"Iz calm down I'm not going to piss my Engagement Party or Wedding away for that matter on a store bought platter, but we can have a caterer do a barbecue for us. It would be fun around the pool and patio with all of our family," I calmly say as Derek  
nods in agreement. "Yeah I mean maybe we will have a full meal and not a barbecue, but it would be fun with checkered table cloths and we can play games," Derek says laughing.

"We could play horse shoes or have a corn hole toss, now that would be fun," George says eating his toast. "Yeah family oriented that's what we want, so for now barbecue, but it could change. We need a cake and I'll need a new dress along with the twins,  
they will need something to wear," I say as Derek laughs at me. "You need a new dress? For what to wear for a few hours and then to put it back in your closet and never wear it again!? You my dear are crazy," he says shaking his head as we get ready  
to head to the pool.

We walk outside onto the sand and around to where the pool is. A pool boy sets up our chairs, tables, and umbrella for the twins to be under. I kick off my flip flops and lay my bag on my chair. Derek lays a huge blanket down on the ground under the umbrella  
and I set the twins down so I can lotion them up before we go in the pool.

"Are you going to take them in the pool with you?" Callie asks as I pull my cover up off and pull my hair up into a high bun. "Yeah I want to get them into the water," I say rubbing the lotion all over Sarah's face. She tries to move away from me, but  
by the time she is wiggling around I'm onto her arms and legs.

"Do you want me to get in the pool with you Mer?" Derek asks lathering up Logan in lotion. "It would help, but I don't think for right now I'll be doing much so you can relax," I say picking a slippery Sarah and Logan up. "Well I'll be right here so just  
tell me if you need me," Derek says. I put life vests on Sarah and Logan and go over to the steps to get in.

"Are you two ready for swim lessons?" I ask them as I put my feet in the warm water. I walk in further to around my waist and let the twins kick there legs around in the water. "Kick, kick, kick," I laugh as they splash around. I swing them around and  
walk over to where my friends are laying.

"They look good in there Mer!" George yells over to me. "I know, can you grab me there float please?" I ask him as he is already up. He tosses in the float and I put the twins in it so they can splash around together. "Omg turn them around so I can take  
a picture!" Izzie squeals grabbing her IPhone. She snaps a few pictures and comes closer to get a close up. "Iz you have to send them to me!" I laugh as the twins are smiling. "I will don't you worry!"

I guide the twins around in the area I'm standing in and pull Logan out so I can get him in the water more. I read in a book to start kids young in the water and get them comfortable so before I tip there head back I'll get there body wet and comfortable  
with the water. So far they are enjoying themselves and splashing around as I squat up and down to get there bodies wet. They are giggling and tipping there heads back, so I know they are comfortable.

"Derek can you come in here so I can tip there heads back and then put there heads under?" I ask putting them back in the float. "Yeah sure," he says taking his shirt off and diving in the pool over to me. "Oh my little man and princess you love the water  
don't you?" He asks as he kisses my forehead and pulls Sarah up as I lift Logan.

I lean down and lift Logan back and forth so his shoulders are under the water. He is laughing and throwing his hands around splashing and kicking everywhere. "Ready Logan to put your face under the water?" I ask lifting him up and wiping water on his  
face to see how he will do.

He puts his little hand on top of mine and kicks his feet so I tip his head back. He smiles as I hold his head and kiss his little face. "Are you ready now?" I smile as I think he is ready, "Ready one, two, three!" I say as I put my head and his under  
the water and lift it up really quick. "Logan you did it!" I kiss his face and rest him on my shoulder as he kicks in the water and runs his face against my chest.

"Sarah did it! She loved it!" Derek says as we circle around each other and Sarah is kicking her feet against his chest. "Yeah Logan did awesome! He's a little fish aren't you!?" I kiss his head and hold his upper body up as he kicks around. After a while  
we got out and I dried the twins off.

"They seriously looked adorable!" Lexie says as Mark hands her a tropical drink. "Yeah they did," Alex says. "I took a video of them splashing and kicking around," Callie says as Cristina turns over on her back. "They did look cute Mer," she says. "Thanks  
guys!" I smile as I put more lotion on them. I lay them down and make sure the umbrella is covering them and lay down next to them.

"Look they are out cold!" I laugh at Sarah and Logan as they are fast asleep. "You tired them out Mer," Owen says as he looks at them and smiles. Izzie goes over to take more pictures of them as they look adorable. I lay back and try to read my magazine  
that I bought, but the sun is so hot it's burning my eyes.

"In like twenty minutes do you want to grab lunch?" Mark asks as Alex passes him his baseball hat to put on. "Sounds good," I say as I sip my water. "Yeah we should go to The Pointe, it's right over by the beach," Cristina says lifting her head and shielding  
her eyes. "Okay cool then," Lexie says as we swap magazines.

-20 Minutes Later

"Okay let's go," George says pulling his shirt on and flip flops. Sarah and Logan are still asleep so I lay them back in the stroller and put a towel over the visor to block out the sun. I throw my beach cover up on and flip flops and pick my bag up just  
in case they wake up and want a toy or need to be fed. Derek takes my bag for me as he carries empty cups and bottles over to the trash can.

"Hi table for 10," Owen says to the hostess as a women goes on the patio and pulls three tables together. "Okay follow me," she says picking up menus and leading us over. The table is under an umbrella with a gorgeous view of the ocean. "Your server Gabe  
will be right with you," she says walking away. We order and relax waiting for our food as we all start to talk.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go on the cruise or go parasailing," Cristina says. "Yeah the cruise sounds fantastic, I've been water skiing, tubing and parasailing so count me out for them, but I love the jet skies." I laugh. "What's so funny?" George asks me,  
"Well when my dad, mother, and I went to Hawaii we went parasailing and the rope broke when my mother was being set up to go up. Like she sat down on the back of the boat and the next thing we knew she was in the ocean. The guys setting her up jumped  
in and grabbed her, but it was hysterical!" I smile remembering that.

"Did you end up going up?" Alex asks as I drink my water, "Yeah my dad and I went up before her and she was next and it broke! She was harnessed and everything!" I laugh as everyone else starts to laugh. "I can't even imagine how much your mother would  
have killed them," Derek says chuckling. "Did she sue them?" Izzie asks, "No, but she was mortified, which was funnier," I laugh as we all finish our meals. I end up going back to the room with Derek because I don't want the twins in the sun all day.  
Everyone else agrees that tonight we can all do our own thing.

We reach are suite and I put the twins in there room to continue napping as soon as Derek opens the door. "It's only two o'clock so when they wake up which should be soon do you want to go out and explore the hotel a bit?" I ask Derek as I shut their  
door and turn the baby monitor on. He wraps me in his arms, "Do you know we haven't had a moment together?" He asks as he kisses my lips. I run my hands down his tan back and through his hair as the kiss intensifies. He rests a hand on my waist and  
on my cheek pulling me closer into him. Our tongues mesh together as I jump up into Derek's arms and he wraps his arms around my back pushing me up against the hallway wall.

Derek runs his hand up my thigh under my dress tickling me as he nibbles on my earlobe. I bring his hand back down and place it around my waist. "Tonight Der," I say as I fish my arms back around his neck and my legs around his waist. He kisses down onto  
my chest and runs his hand against my wet core as I moan, "Der, let's wait until tonight, we..." I drift off as I hear Logan whimpering. "We what?" Derek asks kissing down to my collarbone as he moves his hand along my core and sets me down. "We need  
to shower," I moan out as he kisses my spot on my neck. "Okay we will, I'll start the water and you see what they want," he says kissing my lips again and stroking my cheek.

"Der, they have to get washed too, so I think you can hand them into me so I can wash them quickly. Plus it will wake them up," I smirk at him knowing he wanted shower sex. "Are you denying your fiancé shower sex? Great, bendy, screaming, orgasmic, shower  
sex?" He says all hurt as I start to laugh. "Yes I am, I already told you kids trump fiancé/husband," I giggle kissing his chest. "Well I didn't know you were starting this so soon," he smirks as I try to say something, but am interrupted by Logan  
crying louder. "Okay you start the shower and I'm going to get them."

I open the door and see and hear Logan wailing, he is waving his arms around as Sarah is awake in her crib staring at him. I could imagine there little conversation as I pick Logan up and rock him around. "Are you ready for a shower?" I ask him kissing  
his forehead and wiping his tears. I lay him down on the changing table and take off his white onesie and lay him back in his crib as he has stopped crying.

"Okay Miss. Sarah, let's get you undressed so you can take a shower," I smile picking her up as she smiles big showing her gums. "Someone is a happy camper! Not your brother through," I laugh pulling the onesie off of her and laying her in his crib.

I pick out clothes for them and grab diapers, wipes, lotion, and all the baby accessories they will need during and after the shower. Holding all of that stuff I pick the twins up and walk into our room as Derek is standing in the bathroom waiting. "Aw  
two almost naked babies!" He smiles taking them both so I can set there stuff down. I feel the water and start to pull my cover up off. "Oh so now I get a strip show, but I can't even touch because I have a handful of babies!" Derek pouts as I step  
out of my bottoms and untie my top. "Yup exactly, I planned it," I smile and lean in to kiss his lips. I pull away from him and take the rubber band out of my hair down and step into the warm water. I shampoo and condition my hair and lather lavender  
soap all over my body quickly so I can wash the babies.

Once I'm done rinsing off I open the glass door and reach out for Derek to place a baby in my hands. "Hold on, I'm taking her diaper off," he says as he is holding Logan and is trying to multitask. "Okay tell me when you're ready," I smile to myself watching  
him. "Okay here you go," I open the door and reach out to take her. "Ready to get all clean princess?" I say laying her on my chest.

Her head rests on my breast and her little hand rests on top of my breast. I stand under the water and rub her back with a warm wash cloth, "Does that feel good baby girl?" I ask her pouring baby soup onto the wash cloth and running it over her smooth  
skin. Putting the towel on the shelf I rinse her off and pour a little shampoo onto her hair. "Close your eyes princess," I say in case it runs in her eyes. Stepping under the water again I make sure the shampoo is out while I cover her eyes. "Okay  
baby you are all done, Daddy Derek will dry you."

"Derek she's done," I open the door and he appears with a towel that has a duck on the hood and wraps her up in it. "I'll be back with Logan babe," he leans into kiss me. I shut the door again and stand under the water. "Okay princess is dried and now  
here is mister man," Derek says handing me a naked Logan.

I put him on my chest and I can feel the rise and fall of him breathing, he is that relaxed. "Logan are you ready to get cleaned?" I rub his back as he rests his hand under my breast and his head on my breast closing his eyes. "Pumpkin pie you can't fall  
asleep in here!" I laugh as I decide to wash his hair first then his body. "Okay I was as quick as I could be Logan," I kiss his head and move him up to my chest so I can get out of the shower.

"Mer I would have helped you with him," Derek says as I wrap a towel around his body and Derek grabs a towel and wraps one around me. "Thanks babe," I say leaning into kiss his cheek. "Anytime honey," he says kissing my lips and squeezing my derrière.  
"Babe!" I giggle pulling away from him and slapping his butt back. "What you have a nice ass Mer," he smirks taking his shirt off. "I'm going to get in the shower now, Sarah is diapered and lotioned up," I nod and wrap the towel tighter around my  
body.

Laying Logan down next to Sarah I put a diaper and lotion on him. I go back into the bathroom to get my bathrobe and put that on and put my hair in the towel to dry. I dress both the twins in a white onesie since it is light and airy. In a French boutique  
I found the cutest ruffle pink tutu skirt so I slide that on Sarah. For Logan I have baby blue shorts with mini dolphins on them. They both have baby Sperry's a pink and green pair for Sarah and a tan and blue pair for Logan that I slip on them.

Once I've got them dressed I rest them against our pillows and block them in so they can't roll off. I open our closet and pull out my Vineyard Vines dress, it is light pink with blue whales all over it and has thin straps. I step into my underwear and  
put deodorant on as I have the dress on our bed. I decide I'm just going to scrunch my hair with gel and water so I step into my dress and walk towards the bathroom to get the gel.

"You look beautiful," Derek says wrapping a towel around his waist and kissing my neck as he turns me around to zip me up. "Thank you babe, but my hair isn't even out of the towel," I smile as he brushes his hair and puts deodorant on. "You still look  
gorgeous," he says cupping my face and walking out of the bathroom. I flip my hair and pull the towel off my head. Running my hands through my hair to untangle it I pour gel into my other hand and scrunch my hair. I flip my head back up and wash my  
hands before lathering my skin in lotion.

Derek comes back in with khaki shorts on and a light pink vineyard vines polo. "Der we are all going to match!" I smile as he picks up the blow dryer and kisses my cheek before starting it. I walk out of the bathroom to put my sandals on and sit down  
on the bed to play with the twins. "How are my beautiful babies?" I tickle there sides and they both start giggling and squealing. I hand them rattles to play with while I put my jewelry on.

"You ready babe?" Derek asks stepping out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. I nod and put the diaper bag in the stroller as I put my cross body purse on and pick the twins up. Derek pushes the stroller and opens the door for  
me as I step through with the twins.

We step off the elevator and head towards all the shops down the hotel's hallway. "They look adorable don't they," I say looking down at the twins who are on my hips. "Do you want to put them in the stroller?" Derek asks as we walk into a jewelry store.  
"Nah it's nice for them to be up and alert," I say picking up a palm tree necklace, "This is gorgeous," I smile holding it up, "It is, it would look better on you then dangling around your fingers," Derek smirks. "It's too expensive I can tell," I  
say putting it down. Derek asks a salesperson to come over and ask about it, but I walk out so he won't buy it for me.

Normally when I walk out of a store Derek follows right away, but he is still talking to the woman. I don't really want it, it is gorgeous, but I don't want Derek to get it for me it's too much money.

So I go across into a preppy kids shop called "Will & Diane's" to do some shopping for the twins. It's harder to move with them on my hips and shop, but it's also annoying how everyone is gawking at Sarah and Logan. I usually don't mind it, but we  
are on vacation and I would like to enjoy myself. I can hear people talk about how young I am and one women actually knows who I am, as she says, "The figure skater girl, who wins," but she believes that I just say I didn't have them when I really  
did, which is crazy. A lot of people don't believe my situation, because I am somewhat famous.

I look over all the toys and books, but decide to get away from the negativity so I walk away. I go over to the sixth month old clothes and browse through the adorable sweaters, vests, dresses, polos, and dress shirts for them.

I decide to get Sarah a pale pink dress with a peter pan collar on it and white buttons down the back and a red hat with a black bow on it. It looks like she will be going to the Kentucky Derby soon! For Logan they have the cutest navy sweater with white  
cars across the chest. They have beautiful brown leather penny loafers that I decide to get him and the salesmen makes sure they are a size up so in a few months he can still fit. I also get them two more books and two puzzles that are in shapes of  
different beach items like a seashell, beach ball, flip flops, and other items.

As I'm being ringed up, Derek I'm assuming says, "Hey how is shopping in here?" He takes Logan from me so I can pay. "Good they have the cutest selection! You have to see what I got them," I smile as the man hands me the bag and we walk out. "I can't  
wait to see," he says taking the bag from me.

"Der you wouldn't believe how rude the women were in there. They kept saying crap about me with Sarah and Logan and how I'm too young, and the one women was talking about me, like she knew us as figure skaters and even said that I'm hiding the fact that  
I was pregnant and had them, and that I'm too embarrassed to come out with it!" I ramble as Derek strokes my cheek and kisses my other cheek lightly to get me to stop. "Mer, it's okay we know who we are, so screw them with kindness. There is nothing  
more you can do, we will be raising Sarah and Logan to never be like that," he says rocking Logan on his hip.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just annoying, and disrespectful. So where do you want to go next?" I ask, as he kisses my cheek, "We can continue walking to see the boats at the harbor," he says taking my free hand and guiding me towards the harbor. I rub Sarah's  
back as she is peacefully resting on my chest, clutching my hair.

The rest of the night we walk around and take pictures on the beautiful harbor with the twins. We head back when is starts to get a little darker and I put the twins in the stroller to rest my arms. Derek almost runs into Lexie with the stroller and that's  
how we find them walking up from the pool. We all together decide to eat at a casual beachy restaurant called, "Key Lime Cafe" for dinner and after we walk around to see more of the stores.

By the time Derek and I get back to our room we are exhausted. The twins are sound asleep since it's way past there bed time and I take there skirt and shorts off so they can go to sleep in the onesies. Derek and I change out of our clothes and I hang  
back up my dress to wear again as Derek folds his shirt and shorts. I step into shorts and a tank top and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Derek starts to brush his teeth as I walk out and climb in bed.

"Hmm I guess no sex tonight," Derek says walking out of the bathroom and laying on the bed. I turn the baby monitor up on my bed side table, "I'm too tired, tomorrow is the Saturday before Easter so we can have sex setting up there gifts," I smile turning  
over and cuddling into Derek's body. "Pre-Easter sex and then Easter sex," he smiles circling my back and kissing me. "Mhhh, I'm going to sleep babe, goodnight, I love you," I say in between yawns, "Goodnight baby, I love you." He kisses me and rolls  
us over so he's spooning me and we fall asleep.


	27. Easter Bunny

"Der the twins are asleep," I say coming back into our room to see Derek asleep. I go over to Derek's side and kiss his forehead, "Huh, what's wrong?" He mumbles coming out of sleep. "Babe the twins are asleep and it's 12:46, so we should set up the Easter  
baskets," I say as Derek sits up. "Okay let's go," he says standing up and taking my hand.

I have the two baskets in our closet along with bags of toys, chocolate candy, jelly beans, and other small gifts for Sarah and Logan. "Mer I think you went overboard, it looks like a mini Christmas!" He laughs, "It's there first Easter and I'm all for  
spoiling them," I smirk as he grabs the baskets and I carry the bags over to our den. "Okay I'll make the baskets can you just put the grass stuff in the baskets?" I ask him since he has the green and pink grass in his hand. "Here you go," he says  
opening the packaging and handing me the grass to fill Logan's first, then Sarah's basket.

"Thanks babe," I say as I stuff the baskets with the grass. I rip open the bag of colorful eggs and put a few jelly beans in them. I set them up around the den and a few in their baskets. "Okay what next?" Derek asks pulling the toys out of the bags.  
"Here put Sarah's stuff in this basket and Logan's in this one. I got them Easter puzzles and books and a bunny stuffed animal. I'll set that up can you do the chocolate?" I ask him as he pulls the large chocolate bunnies and marshmallow peeps out  
of the bag and puts them in their baskets.

"I got them each bunny slippers, burp towels, onesies, and more bath toys," I say pulling everything out of the bag. "Mer you seriously went overboard! They won't even remember it," Derek says as we try to fit everything in the baskets. "We will video  
it and take a million pictures so they will be able to see it," I say finally finishing the baskets.

"Okay Mer I think we are done, or did you get them more?" He says sarcastically, standing up. "Nope that's it, let's go to sleep," I say taking Derek's hand to pull myself up. "I think you promised me some hot sex," Derek smirks pulling me into his chest  
and running his hands through my hair and down my back. "I guess I did, and I do like to keep promises," I wink at Derek and walk into our room.

He closes the door and attacks my lips shoving me up against the door. I moan into his mouth at the sudden kiss as I wrap my arms and legs around him. Derek's hands are running up and down my back under my shirt as I massage his scalp. I start grinding  
against his already hard cock as he massages my breast through my light shirt. "Oh god Der...Don't stop," I pant out.

He kisses down my neck and sucks on my spot that drives me wild as he fingers my nipples. I arch my back and continue grinding as I feel myself getting wetter. "Der I want you," I mutter as he is licking and fingering my breasts through my shirt. "Okay  
baby," he says coming back up to my lips. He kisses my lips and let's me down from his body as I move onto the center of the bed.

I take my shorts and shirt off and all that's left covering me are my light pink panties. Derek is taking his clothes off in front of me, slower, because he is watching me. I suck on my three fingers and run them over my nipples that are already hard  
peaks. I pull on my nipples and squeeze them moaning. I continue trailing my fingers down to my wet pussy and rub my fingers against my core through my panties. Moving my panties to the side I massage my clit and insert a finger. "Ohhhhh God," I moan  
out as I plunge two more fingers in faster and harder. I can feel myself about to cum so I rub my clit harder. I begin to shake and spasm all over the bed as I arch my back and throw my head back against the pillows. "Oh Fuck, I'm cumming!" I scream  
as I rub my pussy while I squirt all over my fingers and the bed.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do," Derek says climbing on the bed naked. He pulls my panties off of me and inserts a finger into me causing me to jerk. "Oh honey you are so wet," he says licking his wet fingers clean. "I'm horny, I want  
you to fuck me hard!" I say squeezing my breasts. Derek leans over and opens the side table, he throws on the bed condoms and the vibrator and comes back between my legs.

"You've been bad Mer, playing with yourself, so for that you will be punished," he says as I smile while I insert another finger into my pussy and circle my clit. "I've been real bad Der, and I can't stop," I moan going deeper into my pussy. Derek pulls  
my fingers out of my pussy and turns the vibrator on. I try to rub my pussy, but Derek slaps my hand away, "You're being punished," he smirks.

He slowly inserts the vibrator inch by inch and turns it on faster as he teases my clit with his fingers. "Ohhhh God! Ohhhhh punish me!" I scream as he pumps it in and out of me. "You are so tight and wet," he says bitting on my nipple as I scream.  
"HARDER!" I yell as I start to shake and thrash around. Derek rests a hand on my knee so I can't close my legs and he pushed the vibrator in harder and deeper than its been. "Fucccckkkk! I'M Cummmiinng," I yell shaking as my body convulses. Derek  
pushes the vibrator in faster and holds it in me as I cum. He slowly pulls it out of me when I've stopped shaking.

"Oh god Derek I want you," I say pulling his head up to mine to kiss his lips. "You are so perfect Mer, the way you moan and shake takes my breathe away," he says kissing my lips as he inserts a finger into my pussy. "More Der!" I moan as he thrusts two  
more into my wet pussy. He rubs his thumb against my clit as he plunges his three fingers in and out of me. I arch my back as I massage my breast and pull away from Derek's kiss, "Ohhhhhh FUUUCCCKKKK!" I yell as he bites down on my nipple and runs  
his tongue down my stomach onto my pussy.

I push his head down as he is kissing my thighs. And all of a sudden he stops and removes his fingers and lips. I moan and try to finger my pussy, but Derek moves my hands away. "Tell me what you want baby," he says spreading my legs and putting a pillow  
under my hips. "I want you to fuck me!" I moan. Derek quickly inserts three fingers taking me by surprise and I scream again. He licks my pussy and begins to suck on my clit. I lift off the bed at the amount of pleasure and Derek pushes my hips down.

He spreads my knees further apart and rests a hand on my abdomen. He keeps sucking on my clit as I massage my breast and push Derek's head down. Derek flicks his fingers in me on my g-spot as he presses down hard on my abdomen. "Ohhhhhh FUUUCCCKKKK!"  
I scream grabbing the sheets balling them around my hands as I cum. "Cum for me Mer!" He says stroking my g-spot as I moan and thrash all around. "DEERRREEEK!" I scream as I squirt out and he rubs my pussy and licks me clean.

He comes back up to my face and I grab his face to kiss him. Our tongues fight for control and I can taste myself on his tongue as he swirls it around with mine. Derek flips me so I'm laying on top of him and I moan when I feel his huge cock at my entrance.  
"Oh god, Der I want to ride you so badly!" I mumble as we break our kiss. He rubs his cock against my pussy and inserts a finger. "Derrrrrr!" I moan as I grab his cock and tease the tip of it as he teases my pussy. "Oh Merrrr!" Derek moans and rolls  
his hips. He takes his cock out of my hand and pumps it up resting it against my entrance.

I open a condom and he rolls it on his hard cock. He rubs his cock against my pussy and thrusts up into me as he massages my clit. I lean back and rest my hands on his thighs so I can ride him. He grasps my hips as I go up and down on him. Derek grabs  
the vibrator and places it on my clit. "Ohhhh derrrrr! FUCCCKKKK!" I buck my hips and ride him faster as I moan out. Derek squeezes my breast in his palm and takes his index finger and thumb to pull and twist my nipple. "FUCCCKKKK DEREK!" I throw  
my head back in ecstasy.

He thrusts into me a few more times and I can feel I'm about to cum. "I'm...Cumming!" I moan as I continue riding him. I rub my clit and massage Derek's balls while I ride him. "Merrr! I'm cumming!" He yells thrusting deeper into me. We cum at the  
same time, I fall against his chest as he kisses me and runs his fingers through my hair. "That was the best ever!" I smile as I roll over and cuddle against him. "That was, I love you Mer," he kisses my cheek, "I love you too, I'm tired now," I yawn  
as we fall asleep.

"Mer, Happy Easter," Derek kisses my forehead and pulls me closer against him. I can feel his erection as he rests his hands on my breast and abdomen. "Oh Der, you're already so hard!" I mumble. "Hard only for you Mer," he laughs as he strokes my pussy,  
"And someone is very wet!" He smirks. I squirm around as he slowly inserts a finger. "Hmm Der," I sigh as he inserts another finger and goes slow in and out of me. "Make love to me Der," I beg running my hand up and down his shaft on his hard cock.  
"If that's what you want Mer," he says rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I grasp his hard cock and move down to his waist, moving the blankets out of the way. I pump his cock up and down and lick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. I swirl my tongue around his tip as he moans and pushes my head down. I take his cock into  
my mouth and bob up and down quickly as I massage his balls in my hands. I let his cock fall from my mouth and kiss the tip swirling it around in my mouth. "Oh Mer!" He moans as I move my hands up and down his shaft. "I'm Cumming!" He screams as I  
try to swallow his cum. Some of it falls from my mouth and Derek licks it off my chin.

He rolls me over so I'm under him and he kisses me as he rolls a condom onto his cock. I wrap my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist as he rubs his cock against my pussy. "Ohhh babe, make love to me!" I moan. He inserts his cock slowly and  
rubs my clit. "Baby you are so tight and wet," he says pushing into me. I squeeze my eyes shut and arch my back against his chest.

He finally gets his huge length into me and starts to pump in and out of me slowly. "Ohhh Derrr! DEEPER!" I scream as his cock hits against my cervix. He pounds deeper into me still keeping the same speed. "I'MM...CUMMING!" I yell massaging my nipple  
and shaking. He pumps one more time into me and pulls out as we both cum.

I roll over and rest my head on Derek's chest, "Happy Easter babe," I kiss his lips. "Happy Easter too honey," he says rubbing my back. "It's 8:07, I think we should take a shower before getting the twins up," I say rolling out of his embrace to get up.  
"Okay let's go take a shower," He smirks taking my hand to guide us into the bathroom. He turns the water on as I brush my teeth. He picks up his toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth as I finish and step in the shower.

I let the hot water pour down over my body. The water pressure feels so good on my head and back. Derek steps in and wraps me in a hug so his chest is against my back. "Hmm I love these," he says massaging my breasts, "Oh Der that feels so good," I moan  
kissing his cheek. He trails a hand down my waist and moves my legs so they are apart. He turns us around so the water is spraying against my chest and I'm leaning against his chest. "Ohhhhh," I moan as the water pressure tickles my pussy.

Derek pulls one of the hanging shower heads down and rests it between my legs. He inserts two fingers and rubs the shower head against my throbbing pussy. "FUUCCCKKKK DEREK!" I squeal as the amazing water pressure pulses into my pussy. Derek flicks my  
clit and rubs his cock against my pussy. He pushes it against my entrance and thrusts into me quickly leaving me breathless with pleasure. He continues fingering me as he pushes in and out of me.

I lean against the cool glass shower wall and he turns me around and picks me up. He pushes his cock into me faster and puts the shower head against my clit driving me crazy. I rub a finger against my wet folds and buck against the shower head. I throw  
my head back against the cool glass of the shower wall as Derek pushes me up against it. The cold sensation on my back as the warm water sprays against my pussy makes me moan harder. I clench my muscles around Derek's cock as I prepare to cum. My  
hips roll and I grab the cool shower wall to support myself as I begin to cum. "I'm... CUMMING!" I pant out as my orgasm takes over and Derek cums in me.

Once my body has stopped contracting Derek let's me down. "That was amazing Der!" I smile as I wash my body with soap. "It was incredible Mer," he says washing his hair. We quickly finish up washing and step out of the shower. Derek hands me a towel as  
he wraps his around his waist. I dry off and put my hair in a towel once I've wrapped my robe around me.

"Mer it's 8:57, do u want to wake the twins up? Or should we get dressed quickly and then get them up?" He asks from our room. I begin brushing my hair and put it in a wet bun. "Let's get dressed first," I say letting my robe fall to the floor as I step  
into my bathing suit bottoms and top. "Mer you are making me horny," Derek says staring at me. "I'm always horny for you, but now we have to get ready!" I laugh as his erection is growing through his swim trunks. I toss my towel into the bathroom  
and put a summer cover up dress on and flip flops.

"Let's go get Sarah and Logan!" I smile walking into the den to get to their room. Derek follows me in as both of them are awake just laying in there cribs. "Happy Easter Sarah and Logan!" I say picking Sarah up as Derek picks Logan up. "Are you ready  
to see if the Easter Bunny came?" I ask them. "Der do you have the video camera?" I ask so he can get it all on video. "Yup right here," he says handing Logan to me and turning the video on.

"Say Happy Easter!" Derek says holding the video up, I wave Sarah and Logan's hands and say "Happy Easter!" Derek walks out into the den as I follow, "I think the Easter Bunny came!" I say cheerfully as I show Sarah and Logan their baskets and the eggs.  
Sarah puts one in her mouth and Logan shakes it, "You like the eggs?" I smile as I sit down so they can explore. Derek puts their baskets in front of them and they both crawl towards it and begin pulling things out of it. "What did you get Logan!?"  
I say as Derek videos him pulling a bunny stuffed animal out. "Do you like your bunny Logan?" Derek asks as he hugs it. "I think he does!" I smile.

"Sarah what do you have there?" I ask watching her pull out the bunny slippers. "No they aren't for chewing honey, they go on your little feet," I laugh putting them on for her. She kicks around in them for a little while and goes back pulling things  
out of her basket. "Look at the blocks!" I say putting the blocks on the floor so they can play with them. "Logan what are you doing?" I ask him as he is laying on his back with the rubber duck and rabbit bath toys on his chest. Derek laughs as I  
lift him up and open the bath toys. "Do you like the book?" I laugh as Sarah opens the book. "Do you want me to read it?" I ask her as I lift her and Logan onto my lap and read them the Easter Bunny book.

The rest of the stuff we leave in their baskets for later since it's taking them two hours to explore a few of the surprises. Derek turns the video off and I lift both of them up to get them dressed. "Mer lets feed them first then change them," Derek  
says taking Sarah from me and microwaving two bottles for them. I sit down on the couch in the den as I wait for the bottle to be warm. "Tonight we are having dinner with the Easter Bunny!" I say rocking Logan around. "Yeah I hope they like the Easter  
Bunny," Derek says laughing handing me a bottle. "Hopefully or else it could be a long night," I say leaning Logan back so I can feed him.

"The reservations are at 6 right, for dinner," Derek asks, "Yeah so we can go to the beach and relax then go up around 4:30 to get ready." He nods as we hear a knock at the door. "Here I'll feed Sarah you get the door," I say as he puts Sarah in my other  
arm to feed her. "Okay I'll be back Sarah," Derek says standing up and walking to the door. "Oh hey, Happy Easter guys," I hear Derek say, "Happy Easter too, did the twins already get the gifts from the Easter Bunny?" Izzie asks as everyone comes  
into the den. "Hey Happy Easter," I say as Cristina sits down next to me. "Happy Easter," everyone says, "Yeah we showed them there Easter Baskets, it was so cute and funny!" I smile as Izzie looks sad.

"Iz they didn't even go through half of there gifts and we videoed it, Der show her the video," I say to Derek as he grabs the video camera and plugs it into the T.V. Everyone sits down on the couch and chairs to see them. The video ends and everyone  
was laughing and saying how cute they looked. Derek took Sarah from me to burp her as I burped Logan. "Did you guys eat yet?" I ask them, "No we wanted to see what you were doing," Lexie says.

"Well I'm going to put them down for a nap once I've changed them and then we can go get something to eat. I'll just nap them in the stroller." I say as I get up to change Logan. Derek follows me so we can change them and get them ready to nap in the  
stroller, so we can get breakfast. "They have a buffet breakfast at "The Beach Berry," George says. "Okay let's go there then," Cristina says as Derek and I walk out with the twins changed into their swimsuits and flip flops. "You up for that Meredith  
and Derek?" Owen asks, "Yeah it's perfect," I say laying Logan down in the stroller and strapping him in. Derek straps Sarah in and he covers the stroller with a light blue towel to keep the sun out so they can sleep.

We all grab out beach bags and other items and head out towards the elevator down to the lobby. We cram on the elevator and watch the red numbers go down from floor 5 to L. "Okay I believe it's to the left," Alex says turning down a hallway. We follow  
him down the hallway and he stops in front of a menu, "Is everyone okay with the menu?" He asks as he walks over to the hostess. "Yup it's fine," Mark says as the hostess get our table ready.

The hostess guides us over to our table in the back corner overlooking the beach. We sit down and order our drinks. Once the waiter has come back with them we talk a little bit and decide to get up to get food at the buffet. I push the stroller as Derek  
holds my plate and puts eggs and bacon on our plates. "Can you put some hash browns on mine, and the fruit salad, that looks good," I say to Derek as he scoops the food and puts it on my plate. We circle around the buffet and walk back to our table.

Derek puts my plate in front of me and sits down across from me. "Thanks babe," I say and lean over the table to kiss him. "You're welcome honey." He says cutting his fried ham in half. Everyone slowly drifts back to the table and sits down to eat. An  
hour later we are all stuffed and ready to get on the beach. "That was some good food!" Alex says as we make are way out to the beach. "It was, I don't think I'll be able to eat until dinner tonight," I laugh.

We get on the beach and a man sets up our chairs and tables, today I want a cabana to shield the sun away from Sarah and Logan as they sleep. The man lays towels over the chairs as we all lay down on them and thank him. George hands the guy a tip and  
I take my flip flops off and lift my sun dress off of me. I push the stroller under the cabana and peak in the stroller to see that both of them are still sound asleep.

"I'm going in the ocean, Iz can you just listen for them, they are both still asleep," I ask Izzie, "Sure Mer," she says. "Derek do you want to go in the water?" I ask him standing in front of his chair. "Sure babe, let's go," he says taking off his shirt  
and sunglasses. He takes my hand and we walk down to the ocean. "The water is really warm and blue!" I smile going deeper in as Derek goes under the water. "Ahhh it feels good babe," he says wrapping his arms around me. "It sure does," I say. I can  
feel Derek's cock press against my pussy. "Der oh my gosh, we are in public," I whisper in his ear. "Babe nobody is around us they are down by the trampoline thingy in the water," he says kissing my neck, and rubbing his palm against my pussy. "Oh  
god! Yessss!" I moan and kiss his lips so I don't scream out.

He pushes my bottoms over to the side and thrusts two fingers into me. He pulls away from my lips, "You are so tight," he says going in and out of me. He rubs my clit with his thumb as I pull his hair and bit down on his shoulder while I moan. "Just Fuck  
me!" I say pulling his cock out of his swim trunks and rubbing it against my pussy. He quickly takes his cock and spins us around so we are facing out to the ocean and plunges into me. "Oh god!" I moan as he moves my top out of the way and squeezes  
my nipple. He thrusts in deeper hitting my g-spot and I throw my head back against his shoulder. "Harder!" I say rubbing my clit so I can cum faster. "Ohhhhh...cumming!" I moan out as my body shakes around his huge cock. He pushes into one more  
time and cums in me.

I pull my bathing suit back over my breasts and bottom and turn around. "That was crazy!" I say planting a kiss on his lips. "That was incredible!" He says smiling. We swim back where other people are and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Look babe! Look  
at the turtle!" He says as I look down and there is a small green and brown turtle, "Aww he's so cute!" I smile, "Look at all the Dory and Nemo fishes," I point to around our feet. "It's pretty awesome here," Derek says pulling me tighter against  
his chest. "It is! Babe I'm tired, I think I should get out and lay under the cabana," I say yawning, "All the hot sex tiring you out?" I nod, "Guess so babe," he kisses my cheek and we walk back up to our chairs.

"Have a nice swim?" Izzie asks looking up from her book. "Yeah the water is warm and you should see the fish and coral!" I say drying off in a white towel. "We saw a turtle too," Derek says laying back down on his chair. "I'll have to go in then," Callie  
says and Lexie and Izzie nod. "It's getting hot, I think I'll go in now too," Owen says as Cristina, George, Callie, and Lexie go in the ocean.

"Mer do you want a towel over you so you can sleep?" Derek asks as I roll over on my side to check on the twins. "Yeah sure, look they are still sleeping!" I smile as Derek peaks his head in. "Aww they are," he smiles laying the towel on top of me and  
sitting by my waist. "Babe we didn't use a condom in the shower or in the ocean," he says looking worried. "Der I'm on birth control, so it's okay," I smile resting my hands against his cheeks and kissing his lips. "Okay I just want to make sure,  
because twins are enough right now," he smiles and I laugh, "Oh yes they are!" I yawn again and Derek kisses my forehead, "Go to sleep honey," he says as I close my eyes and sleep.

"Hey Mer it's 4:26," Derek runs a hand through my hair and kisses my cheek. "Hmmm?" I mumble not opening my eyes, "Baby it's 4:26, and we have to get ready for dinner," he says rubbing my arm. "Okay," I mutter opening my eyes, "How long have I been asleep  
for?" I ask sitting up and shivering from the light wind. Derek wraps me in his arms as I rest my head on his shoulder, "You have been asleep for about four hours, but it's okay, Izzie and Lexie played with the twins and we put them in the water with  
us. I took pictures so you didn't miss anything," he says as I hug him tighter.

"I'm really tired, I feel I could sleep more," I say as Derek feels my forehead, "Do you feel okay?" I nod, "Yeah just tired and my stomach hurts a little, but I haven't eaten in a while," I say as he nods. "Well let's get you up to the room, here's your  
cover up and flip flops." I slide my flip flops on and cover up and take Derek's hand to stand up. "Hey Mer! You feel better?" Izzie asks, laying Sarah in the stroller, "Yeah, I'm still tired," I say giving Sarah a kiss and Logan a kiss. "Mer I've  
got the stroller," Izzie says starting to push it as I lean on Derek, "Okay thanks Iz."

Derek picks up my beach bag and the diaper bag and carries them. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer so I can lean on him, "You okay Mer?" He asks as we walk in the cooled hotel. "Yeah," I breathe out. "Okay," he says not really believing me. We get  
up to our room, Derek unlocks it and picks me up laying me on our bed. Izzie pushes the twins in and Derek puts them down for a nap in their room.

"Mer let's take a shower then you can sleep," he says as I nod, "Okay, but no sex I'm too tired," I say. He picks me up and carries me in the bathroom. "I know, Mer lean up against the counter," he says pulling my dress off me and my bathing suit. "Okay  
let's get in," he says holding me close against his body as he turns the water on and we step in. I lean against him as the water pours down us. He holds me steady and wraps his arms around my waist.

Grabbing the body wash he pours some in his hand, "Lean against me, I'm going to wash your body," he says rubbing his hands over my shoulders down my arms across my chest and stomach and down my legs. He pours some more on and rubs his hands together.  
He soaps up my legs, my vagina, and over my stomach and turns me around so the soap washes off of me. He washes himself and turns to step under the water.

"Now onto your hair babe," he says picking up the lavender shampoo bottle and squeezing it into his hand. He massages my scalp as he runs the shampoo through my hair. "Okay tilt your head back," he says, "Okay," I say as I tilt my head back and the water  
rushes around me. "Let's condition your hair and we will be done," he says rubbing it through my hair. I rinse that out as Derek washes his hair. "Okay all ready to get out?" I nod, "Yeah, thank you," I say wrapping a towel around myself and drying  
off.

We walk over to the bed and I lean against it as I put my panties and bra on. "You are wearing the pink dress right?" Derek asks, "Yeah, but we have an hour left," he nods understanding that I don't want to put it on, instead I want to sleep. "Okay here  
get under the covers, I'll get the twins ready," I nod and close my eyes.

Derek walks in our room with the twins all dressed. "Mer let's get the dress on now," he says kissing my cheek, laying the twins on the bed next to me. "Okay," I roll out of the bed and step into my dress and Derek zips me. "You look gorgeous, and tired,"  
he smiles kissing my cheek. "I feel bad, I'm dizzy and my stomach hurts and I want to sleep," I mutter into his chest. "I know honey, we will be back in bed soon."

"Thank you for dressing them, they look adorable!" I smile putting them in the stroller. "You're welcome babe," he says kissing me. We leave our room and walk over to Cristina and Owen's room. Derek knocks on the door, and Cristina opens the door, "Hey  
you all ready?" Derek asks, "Yeah we were just going to come over to see if you were," Cristina says. "I love your dress Mer," Izzie says walking into there room. "Thanks Iz I love your dress too!"

Everyone else follows into the room. "You ready to go?" Alex asks, "Yup, let's go," Lexie says. "Aww the twins look adorable!" Callie says, "Thanks Callie, I love your pattern on your dress." We all head out of the room and downstairs to the "King's Crown"  
restaurant.

"Happy Easter, what would the reservations be under?" The hostess asks, "Grey for twelve of us," I say. "Okay follow me this way," she says. She sits us at a large white circle table with a center piece of a basket filled with chocolate eggs and bunnies.  
A woman comes over and takes our drink order. "Okay you are free to go to the buffet," she says as we stand up to walk around.

I pick Sarah and Logan up and Derek holds my plate. "Look at the Easter Bunny Sarah and Logan!" The Easter bunny comes over to us and waves, "Der can you take a picture?" I ask as the Bunny hugs the twins, and he takes pictures for me. We walk around  
the buffet putting food on our plates and head back to our table.

"Mer I saw Easter Bunny pictures outside on the lawn," George says putting his plate down and sitting down. "Really! We will have to get a picture then," I say sitting down with the twins in my arms. "Here hand me one of them," Derek says reaching for  
Logan, so I can eat.

"Did you get the lobster?" Cristina asks sitting down, "Yes! It's so good, did you?" I ask, "Yes! It looked good," she says bitting into it. "Did anyone get the bacon wrapped shrimp?" Alex asks sitting down along with Mark, Izzie, Callie, and Owen. "I  
didn't see that up there," Derek says. "Lexie what did you get that looks delicious!" I say as she sits next to me, "Oh I got the lamb chops with pineapple and oranges," she says, "That looks amazing!" I say as I eat.

We eat and go back up for seconds and thirds if you're Alex or Mark, until we can't move. Derek tips the woman since the bill was put on our room and we walk over on the lawn. "Happy Easter, would you like a picture with the Easter Bunny?" The woman asks  
us. "Yes please," I say as we all squish together and I put the twins on the bunnies lap. "Say Happy Easter!" The woman snaps the pictures. "Okay now you should have just the babies in the picture," she says as we move out of the picture. "Perfect!"  
She says snapping more pictures.

"Happy Easter, have a good rest of your vacation," she waves as Lexie gets the pictures. "Aww they look so cute!" She says as we huddle around her to see, "Aw my little bunnies," I smile as we walk over to the elevator. Owen pushes the 5 button and the  
elevator shuts. We get off the elevator and say goodnight to each other and head for our rooms.

I rock the twins to sleep after changing them into their new Easter onesies and kiss them good night. Derek is already in his pajamas when I shuffle into our room. "Can you unzip me?" I ask turning around in front of him. "Yup," he unzips me as I step  
out of it and put it on the hanger. I put shorts on and one of Derek's T-Shirts and slip under the covers of our nice warm bed.

"Good night Der, I love you," he moves me closer so we are spooning and puts his hands around my waist. "How does your stomach feel?" He asks kissing my neck. "It hurts, but it's okay, I'm more dizzy than anything," I say. "Hopefully you will sleep it  
off, goodnight babe, I love you so much." He says kissing my cheek as we fall asleep. 


	28. Engagement Party

We came home about three weeks ago from the Cayman Islands. When we got back immediately Derek and I went to the doctors to see what was wrong with me. Dr. Moss believes it was just another ulcer and the dizziness could be a side effect from the medications.  
She told us both that we should stop worrying. She also put to rest pregnancy, and said it would be quite a miracle if I became pregnant naturally.

In the short time of three weeks Derek and I have planned our Engagement Party. I'm really excited for it because Izzie and Cristina are hosting it and they both have helped us with it. Izzie took care of the desserts since she loves to bake. And Cristina  
found a photographer that would take pictures throughout the evening. We are having it at the Fremont Abbey Arts Center, I loved it when we took a quick tour of it. It used to be a church, but it's been redone and is now an event space. We are having  
a company called Twelve Baskets cater for us, Derek and I went to taste test the food and it was delicious!

It's 2:43 and everyone is leaving for the party. Derek and I can't go until 4:30 since we have to be the last ones to arrive. The party is starting at 4:00 and all of our family will be there. I can't wait to see everyone again and meet more of Derek's  
family. My aunts, uncles, and cousins were so excited to see that I was engaged that they all called as soon as they got the invitation.

"Izzie are you sure you want to take Sarah and Logan with you? I can just bring them later," I ask her as she is strapping Sarah into her car seat. "No for the millionth time I'll take them. You and Derek can chill for an hour," she says shutting Sarah's  
door. "And by chill we mean you two can go at it before you have to act civilized at the party!" Mark smirks getting in the back of the car. "Shut up Mark!" I blush and kiss Logan and Sarah goodbye. "Okay we will see you all later," I say waving as  
Alex and George back out of the garage. "Bye, don't get your dress all wrinkled!" Cristina laughs waving. "I'll try not too," I laugh walking back in the house.

"Der they left we are finally free of them!" I smile walking into the kitchen to grab a drink. "Finally," Derek smiles coming around the island to stand in front of me. "Now I can do this without them around," he says crashing his lips against mine. He  
thrusts his tongue into my open mouth as I pull on his dark curls. He squeezes my ass causing me to moan and picks me up. I wrap my legs and arms tightly around his body so we are millimeters away from each other.

I pull away from his lips and rest my hands on his cheeks, "I love you," I breathe out resting my forehead against his. "I love you so much too," he says kissing my neck down to my collar bone. "Hmm babe I need to take my dress off, or else it will get  
wrinkly," I mutter as he comes back to my lips, pressing me against the cool refrigerator. I run my tongue over my lips and he presses his lips against mine.

He pulls away quickly and let's me down. I look into his eyes that have turned darker with lust and turn around. He kisses my shoulders as he unzips me and the dress pools at my feet. Derek takes my hand so I can step out of my dress and I toss it on  
the counter. "Der you have way too many clothes on," I say kissing his cheek.

He unbuckles his belt and let's his dress pants fall to the floor. Stepping out of them I begin unbuttoning his dress shirt. He unbuttons the rest of his shirt and lays his pants and shirt on the counter over my dress. "I've always had a fantasy of making  
love to you in high heels," he smiles as I laugh, "Well I guess it's no longer a fantasy," I smile as he picks me up.

He pushes me up against the refrigerator and kisses my neck down to my collar bone. He runs his tongue down in between my breasts as I grind against his cock. He looks up at me as I moan and he takes my nipple in his mouth biting down on it I scream out  
as I pull on his curls. Kissing over to my other breast he bits down harder and sucks on my breast, "FUCKKKK!" I pant out as I shake.

Derek sucks and bites my breast causing me to shake uncontrollably. He continues on and trails a hand down in between us and starts to rub my wet core. I scream out again at the new feeling and throw my head on his shoulder. "Ohhh FUCCKKK! YESSSSSS!"  
I scream as he plunges three fingers into me. I arch my back against the cold refrigerator thrashing uncontrollably around as Derek plows his fingers into me. "OHH OHH DEREKKK! HARDERRR!" I scream. He rubs against my g-spot as he sucks hard on my  
nipple. "Cum for me Mer!" He yells as I thrash around bucking against his fingers, "I'MM CUMMMIINNG!" I yell as I squirt all over Derek's hand. He rubs my core with his other hand as my juices flow out and plows his fingers inside of me again. "FUCCCKKKK  
DEREK!" I scream as I cum again.

Once I've come down from my orgasm Derek let's me down. "That was incredible!" I say rubbing his cock through his boxers. "Hmm you came twice babe," he says still rubbing my slick folds. I nod as I can't say anything because my mind is in a fog from Derek  
pleasuring me. I stare into Derek's eyes and our lips are like magnets pulled together. This time I plunge my tongue into his mouth. Derek moans in our mouths as I pump his cock up and down.

Derek swirls our tongues around as he slowly inserts a finger inside of me pulling in and back out over and over again. Our tongues are meshed together as I moan and pull back from his lips. "Ohhh Derek!" I moan running my hand faster up and down his  
shaft as he fingers me. The slowness of Derek fingering me is killing me. I run my fingers around my breast and squeeze my nipple as I roll my hips to get Derek to go faster.

I swat Derek's hand away from my pussy and squat down on my knees in front of his cock. I pull his boxers down off his hips and lick around the tip of his cock. He moans out and runs his hands through my hair holding it out of my face as I put his cock  
in my mouth and bob up and down. I go back and forth darting my tongue around his cock and pull back. I lick all the way down to his shaft as my hand pulls up and down on his cock. "I'm going to cum Mer!" Derek pants out as I flick my tongue around  
his tip again and he cums in my mouth. I lick up most of the cum that has fallen down my chin and Derek pulls me up.

"I love you," Derek says kissing me and swirling his tongue around in my mouth. He pulls back and picks me up again, but this time he lays me on the island. The granite island is freezing against my hot skin making me shiver. Derek leans down and sucks  
and bites on my nipple until it's in a hard peak. He continues licking onto my other nipple and bites down harder. "OHHHH DEREK!" I moan as he begins to lick down my stomach. He stops when he gets to the top of my panties, "These need to go," he says  
in a husky voice that makes me wetter. He pulls them off over my Louboutins and kisses back up my leg spreading them apart. My knees are bend as I stare at Derek waiting for him to do something.

He licks his two fingers and quickly inserts them into my wet pussy. He kneels down so his head is between my open legs and sucks on my clit. "Ohhhh FUCCKK ME!" I scream squeezing my nipple to pleasure myself. "Oh Mer you are so wet and tight!" He murmurs  
putting his mouth back on my clit licking it. He inserts his other fingers so his fist is inside of me and thrusts his fist in and out of me. I can feel my juices swirling around his fingers as I get ready to cum.

Derek pushes back my knees that are starting to close around his head with his elbows as he continues pleasuring me. "Cum for me Mer!" He begs as he thrusts in harder moving my whole body around. I clench my muscles and scream, "OHHH GOD! I'M CUMMMIINNG!"  
As I squirt and shake uncontrollably. Derek licks my juices and pulls me up so I'm sitting up.

I'm breathless and my head is hung back as I come down from my high taking deep breathes. "I love you," Derek says pulling me close against his chest. "I love you too," I whisper looking into his eyes. Derek pumps his cock against my wet folds as he squeezes  
my nipple. "Ohh Derek!" I pant holding onto his shoulders. "Mer stand up," he says taking my hands so I can get off the island. I jump down and Derek turns me around so I am facing the island.

I rest my head against his chest as he rubs his huge cock against my dripping wet pussy. His other hand snakes around my body and he pushes against my clit causing me to jerk around as he slowly enters me inch by inch. Once he is finally fully in he rests  
his hand on my hip and his other is massaging my breast. He pounds in and out of me as I hold on to the island to steady myself. Derek lifts my leg up and wraps it around his waist so he can get better access. "FUUCCCKKKK! DEEEPER!" I scream as  
he pulls out of me and slams back in me.

He stops playing with my breast so I squeeze my nipple to pleasure myself. Derek's hands are both on my hips pushing and pulling me as he goes in deeper. His balls slam against me as the tip of his cock hits my cervix. "I'M SO CLOSE! FUUCCKKKK!" I moan  
at how deep he is going. Derek snakes his hand around rubbing against my clit causing my head to fall back against his chest.

He is staring into my eyes as he pounds into me, "FUUCCKKK MER!" He yells as I clench my muscles around his cock getting ready to cum. "OHHH I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I moan thrashing around his cock. Derek pushes into me quickly before shooting his seed into  
me. "OHH FUCK MEREDITH!" He shouts kissing my lips and dropping my leg. Still connected we kiss passionately and pull away when we need air, we rest our foreheads against each other as he pulls out of me.

"So did that equal your fantasy?" I ask turning around to hug him. Derek picks me up and laughs, "Do you even have to ask?" He smiles as we rest our foreheads together and begin to kiss again. Derek has his hands on my back and derrière to support me.  
Our tongues mesh together as I wrap my arms around his neck. Derek trails his hand down and inserts his middle finger up into me causing me to gasp. "OHHH GOD Derek!" I moan thrusting against his finger. He quickly goes in and out of me as he walks  
over to our kitchen table.

He lays me down on the cold glass table as he continues to finger me. Pulling his finger out he sticks it in front of my face to lick it. I lick his finger clean as he pulls his finger out of my mouth and sticks his cock against my opening. He pushes  
his hard cock into my tight pussy quickly thrusting in and out. "FUUCCKKK DEREK!" I scream as he goes deeper into me. He lifts my legs in the air and rests them on his shoulders as he slams into me. I rub my pussy so I could contract and fit his huge  
cock into my tight core.

I moan when Derek fondles my breasts and can feel myself get wetter. "OHH I'M SO CLOSE!" I shout as Derek moves my hand out of the way and teases my pussy. I begin to moan and squirm around, "I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I scream bucking against Derek as he plunges  
into me and releases his seed in me. He pulls out moaning and lays on top of me. "Best pre-engagement party sex ever," Derek says. "Now we are all sweaty and my hair is knotted," I mumble moving to lay on his chest. Derek laughs, "Yeah I guess we  
can't go to the party like this," I laugh with him as he rubs my back.

"Hmm lets go shower, and I mean shower, we can't have sex!" I smirk getting off the table, "Oh and we will have to Clorox every surface in here," I say grabbing our clothes. "Yes dear. Let's go shower," he says taking my hand as we run upstairs. Derek  
opens our door and walks in the bathroom to turn the water on. I look over my dress and try to unwrinkle it, but to no luck I decide to wear another dress. "Come on Mer, waters hot!" Derek yells from the shower.

I step in the shower and rest my body against Derek's. "I have to change dresses," I say squirting shampoo in my hand. "And that's a bad thing?" I nod while washing my hair, "Yeah, everyone saw my dress and now they will mock us!" I say tilting my head  
back to rinse my hair. Derek hands me my conditioner as he washes his hair. "Mer we are engaged I think they know we have sex, and so what we have screaming orgasms they are just jealous," he says washing his body. I smirk as I wash my body, "Yeah,  
but I don't want your family or my family to know that we just had sex," he nods, "I don't think our friends would do that to us." I kiss his cheek and he turns the water off as we step out and dry ourselves.

I quickly blow dry my hair and straighten it pulling it half up while Derek is getting dressed. I walk over to my drawers and pull out panties and a bra. I put them on and step into my navy dress, "Babe can you zip me?" I ask as he fixes his tie, "Yup  
turn around." He zips me up as I put my jewelry on. We put our shoes on and race downstairs to leave. We wipe the kitchen down with Clorox wipes and quickly wash our hands. "Okay ready?" Derek asks as I slide into the car with my clutch, "Yes let's  
go," I say as he pulls off toward the Fremont Abbey Arts Center.

I turn on the radio and our favorite song comes on, "Someone Like You" by Van Morrison and we both start singing. "I was thinking this should be our first dance song for our wedding," I say once the song was done. "I like that idea, it's a perfect song  
for a first dance." I nod as he pulls into the center. "Wow there are a lot of cars here," I say nervously. Derek takes my hand and parks, "It's going to be okay, I'll be by your side the whole time. If you need to get away from everything just tell  
me and we will go to where that fountain is, remember?" He asks and I nod, "Well we can escape the party and go there if we need too." I nod, "Okay I'm ready, let's go," I say unbuckling my seatbelt.

Derek gets out and opens my door for me. I step out of the car and he locks it holding onto my waist. "You are beautiful, and I can't wait to introduce you to everyone," he smiles and I stop walking. He turns his head and looks at me, like asking if I'm  
okay. I smile reassuring him and kiss his lips. He pulls me closer in his arms and I snake my arms around his neck tugging at his hair. The kiss was getting very passionate and I didn't want to have to explain to everyone why are hair and clothes  
are messed up, so I pulled away. "I just wanted to kiss you before we went in there, I don't know when we will get to do it again once we are inside," I smile as he pulls me tight against him and hugs me. "I love you," he pecks my lips and takes my  
hand in his. "I love you too, so much," I say as we walk in the building.

Derek snakes his arm around my waist as I do the same walking down the hall to where the party is. "You ready?" He asks before we turn down the next hall and everyone will see us. I nod, "Yes let's do this," I smile. We turn down the hallway and immediately  
we hear people screaming, "There Here!"

Izzie and Carolyn are the first to reach us when we walk in the room smiling. They both give us hugs and kisses, "Hey Mer!" Izzie says smiling from ear to ear, "Hey Iz! It looks gorgeous!" I say smiling. "Thanks," she says switching to hug Derek. "Oh  
Meredith!" Carolyn says reaching for me to hug. "Hi Carolyn, thanks for coming!" I say pulling away from her to hug everyone else. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She says.

Nancy, Sam, Kathleen, and there husbands all come over to us and hug Derek and I. "Hey Nance," I hug her as she tells me I look gorgeous in my dress. "Thanks Nance," I smile turning to see Sam and Kathleen. "Sam! Kath!" I smile hugging them both laughing,  
"We've missed you Mer! But our brother I'm sure was too busy with you!" Sam says laughing. I blush as Amelia comes over and hugs me, "Hey Mer! I've missed my other sister," she says. "I've missed all of you too! In the summer you guys should come  
out here," I say as my brothers come over to me. "Definitely Mer!" Sam says as they more away so more people can come up and hug us.

"The food is amazing here Mer!" Chase says pulling me in for a hug as I laugh at him. "Good because we picked it out," I say moving over to hug Matt, Jason, and Chris and there wives. "I'm so excited to see you all here!" I say hugging their wives/girlfriends.  
We talk a little more until my Aunt Annie grabs a hold of my brothers and I. "Annie! I can't believe you made it! I haven't seen you in forever," I say hugging her tightly. "Omg I know Mer, I've missed you all! Works been a killer, but that's not  
an excuse," she smiles hugging my brothers. "Well it's a good excuse, you've been working your butt off from texting you I can tell," I laugh. "Yeah it's incredible, we are building a new Ritz Carlton in Bali, so I was there for a few weeks. I swear  
when I wanted to be an architect I never knew it would be this crazy!" She says laughing. "Yeah well it's awesome that you're busy! How's Tom?" I ask about her husband. "He's good, he just had sinus surgery so he wasn't able to come," she says taking  
a drink from the server. "Wow that must of hurt!" I say taking the ice water from the server too. "Yeah he's okay, just recovering, so I should mingle around so people can talk to you," she says looking at how everyone wants to talk to me. "Yeah I  
guess so," I smile moving away.

My uncle George and aunt Anne and their kids come over to hug me. "Congratulations Meredith!" My uncle says as they hug me. "Omg your ring is gorgeous!" Anne says examining it as her kids hug me. "Thank you! Derek picked it out," I smile. "Well he did  
an amazing job!" She says letting my hand go.

The rest of my aunts and uncles and their kids come over to me and hug me. My aunt Joanne comes over and pulls me in for a hug. "I am so proud of you! Derek is such a sweet gentleman and how he helps you with the twins don't let him go Meredith," I smile,  
"Oh I'm not, I love him, he's been great with the twins, and supporting me with the cancer," I say as she pulls me back into a hug. "Meredith you will never know how much I prayed and worried about you with the cancer, but seeing you dressed up I  
know you are fine and you beat the cancer," she smiles drying her eyes. "Aww don't cry, I'm doing good, it was hard, but we got through it!" I smile with tears in my eyes. "I know, you look beautiful, my brother, well your father would be very proud  
of how strong you are as a young woman and mother now," she says. I thank her and excuse myself to go find Derek.

I hug and wave hi to everyone as I try to find Derek. I walk over to where the windows are and spot him talking to my cousin and someone else that I don't know. He sees me and he waves me over. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close, "Mer,  
this is my Aunt Maryana, and you know your cousin Heidi," he says laughing, I nod, "Hello Maryana, nice to meet you," I say as she hugs me. We talk a little about her job as a preschool teacher and I excuse us when she is done talking.

"What's wrong Mer? You look like you're going to cry," Derek says taking my hand and steering us over to the large fountain down the hallway. "I just, my aunt Joanne mentioned my Dad," I say sniffling and wiping my tears. "Oh Mer, come here," he says  
pulling me in for a hug. "Your Dad is so very proud of you, I know you miss him especially with all this wedding stuff and get togethers," he says as I rest my head on his shoulder and we rock together. "It's just...she said he would be proud of  
how strong I am for raising Sarah and Logan... and beating the cancer," I say through my sobs.

Derek kisses my head and shoulder, "Mer I love you and he would be incredibly proud," he says wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He pulls us apart and turns me around so that we are sitting on the edge of the fountain. We intertwine our hands resting  
them on my lap. Derek softly kisses my head and rocks us. "I love you Mer, I can't take the pain of your dad away, but he would love it today," he says brushing the lone tear that is going down my cheek. "I know he would've loved it, meeting new people  
was his thing," I smile remembering him.

We sit there until I get a chill and shiver in his lap. "Are you ready to go back in?" Derek asks as we stand up, "Yeah," I say taking his hand in mine and walking back over to the party.

"Hey congratulations!" One of Derek's family members says, "Thanks Kate," Derek says and he looks over at me, "This is Kate, my Aunt Julia's daughter," I nod, "Thank you Kate," I smile hugging her. "Derek you should tell her about the time when you babysat  
us." Kate says laughing as Derek goes red. "Is it embarrassing?" I ask looking at both of them. "I'd say so!" Kate smirks as I nudge Derek to tell me the story.

"Ugh, well Kate has three younger brothers, Tim, Luke, and Joe they were all around the age of 5 and Kate was 12. We were out playing baseball at the park Kate included and well Tim hit the ball right in my crotch when I pitches it to him. I doubled over  
in pain as Kate laughed and the boys had no idea what happened." Kate and I start laughing together as Derek cringes. "That must have hurt! I remember I played soccer with my brothers and Jason was goalie, I kicked it hard and it hit him in the crotch,  
my brothers had to carry him inside!" I laugh as Derek shakes his head. "It's so not funny! I feel his pain," he says as I kiss my cheek. "I didn't know any better, I was young, I just wanted to win!" I smile. We excuse ourselves and go over to greet  
more family members.

Towards the end Derek and I cut the cake together. The catering service takes the cake back to cut it and serves it to everyone. A server comes over to where Derek and I are talking to his aunt and cousins and asks if we would like a slice of cake. Derek  
takes two from her one for him and one for me. I take a bite of the cake and it's delicious with butter cream frosting and raspberry lemon cake, I think I could marry it.

After everyone has cake people start to say goodbye and leave. It's around eight o'clock I check and a good amount of people are still here. Our photographer asks everyone to gather around Derek and I for a group picture. Everyone similes in front of  
the large windows and Derek and I stand in the front center. "One, Two, Three, Say Engaged!" She shouts, we all smile and say "Engaged" as she snaps the pictures.

"Okay one more," she says as I look at Derek and kiss him. We kiss on the lips and I thread my arms around his neck as Derek slides his hands down around my waist pulling me close against his body. Everyone around us is smiling and cheering, "Awwwww!"  
As our photographer takes the pictures. We pull away when the need for air is too great and rest our foreheads against each other's. "I love you Derek," I smile playing with his hair. "I love you so much too Mer," he says taking my hand in his. "Okay  
you're free to go!" The photographer says as everyone walks around again.

More people come up to us and say goodbye before walking out to leave. Once it is just Carolyn, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, Owen, George, Callie, Mark, and Lexie; Derek and I sit down at a table. "That was great getting to meet everyone!" Carolyn says sitting  
next to me as I rest my head against Derek's shoulder. "Yeah it was fun meeting your family," I say yawning. "Dear you better get going, you must be exhausted!" She says rubbing my shoulder. "I am tired," Derek says smiling, "Oh hush I wasn't talking  
about you!" Carolyn says laughing, "Take your fiancé home," she says as we stand up and hug her. "Thanks Carolyn for coming, I love seeing you!" I say hugging her. "Oh any time! And I love seeing you two too," she says as she hugs Derek. Our babysitter  
Megan has already picked the twins up and they are back at the house asleep. "Okay have a good night," I wave to her as we walk out hand in hand.

Our friends stay back chatting with Carolyn until she decides to leave for her hotel. Our friends said they were going out after to some new night club. Alex asked if we wanted to go, but we both said no. Cristina told us before leaving to behave ourselves  
winking at me as I blushed. She then whispered in my ear saying how she is sure Derek couldn't keep his hands off of me in the other dress and that's why I had to change. I tell her to shut up and drop the issue as I walk out.

"You ready to go home and relax?" Derek asks turning out of the center, "Yes! My feet are killing me from standing," I say holding onto his hand as he drives home. "I thought those were comfortable? You always say that," he smirks, "Yeah they are, but  
not on hard wood floors."

He pulls up into our driveway and in the garage, "Home at last," he says opening my door. "I'll pay Megan you can go check on the twins," he says as I nod and open the door. "Hey Meg! How were they?" I ask walking over to the couch to see her, "They were  
perfect, I read Goodnight Moon to them and they were sound asleep," I nod, "I guess meeting everyone tired them out," I say smiling. "Yeah I'm sure," she says standing up. "Okay well thank you and have a good night," I say going up the steps to check  
on Sarah and Logan.

I open their door and hear deep breathing so I know they were exhausted and fast asleep. I lean down and kiss Logan's head, "Good night Logan," I whisper caressing his cheek. I go over to Sarah's crib and kiss her forehead, "Good night Sarah," I whisper  
pulling her blanket over her legs that she has kicked off of her. I tip toe out of their room and shut the door quietly. Turning around I see Derek right in front of me, "Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me!" I jump holding my chest. He smiles,  
"Gotcha!" As I hit his chest.

I walk in our room as Derek is still laughing. "You should have seen your face Mer!" He laughs coming in our room. "I'll get you back, don't you worry," I smirk as I step out of my heels and rub my feet. "I'm going to go ice skate for a little bit, do  
you want to come?" I ask him as I turn around so he can unzip me. I step out of my dress and pull on one of my red practice dresses. "Yeah I'll skate with you," he says taking his shoes off. He changes into sweatpants and a shirt, and we head down  
to the rink.

We lace our skates up and I put the baby monitor on the ledge. Derek steps on the ice and takes my hand as we skate together doing a few turn combinations never letting ours hands go. We pick up speed and I skate in front of Derek around the rink. "Do  
you want to try the one lift?" Derek asks skating next to me now. "Yeah let's try it," I nod, "Ready?" He asks, "Yup," I do a backflip into Derek's arms, he lifts me up over his head and holds on to my thighs as I'm in a split over his head. "Nice  
Mer," he says as he skates around. "Okay, Ready?" I ask him as I'm ready to come down. "Yup go ahead," he says as I put my legs together and do a flip off of him and land in his arms. "Nice we did it!" I smile as he holds me against his chest.

My legs are wrapped around his waist straddling him as his legs are apart in the shape of a V. "That was awesome!" Derek says kissing me. I immediately put my arms around his neck and tug on his curly hair. Our tongues weave together as we swirl them  
around in our mouths, adding fuel to our burning desire. Derek has his arms around my waist pulling me as close as I can get to him. I can feel his cock already hard and ready against my light dress. We pull our mouths apart breathing heavily, "I  
want you Mer," Derek says cupping my cheek.

I mutter "Okay," as we begin to kiss again. This time Derek fights for control and his tongue enters my mouth. I grind up against his hard cock and rub him through his pants. "Oh Mer," Derek moans as I continue to thrust my hips against his huge cock.  
I pull my lips apart from his, "I want you Der, now," I pant out as Derek stops skating around. He nods and rubs my moist pussy through my dress, "You are very wet right now," he says pressing up against my heated folds. "OHHH Derek!" I murmur as  
he quickly moves my dress and panties aside I rest my head on his shoulder.

He thrusts one finger into me and I grip his shoulders as I buck around. "FUUCCKKK ME HARD WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!" I yell as he puts two more fingers into me. "Okay Mer," he mutters still teasing me pulling his fingers out and back in again as I shake.  
He moves my dress off my shoulders and licks my nipple sucking on it. "OHHH DEREK!" I pant out as he starts to rub my clit and my juices start to rush out of my pussy.

Derek removes his fingers and grinds his cock against my core. "OH MY GOD!" I moan. He quickly pulls his cock out and slams it into my tight opening, "OH FUCK MER! You are so tight!" Derek shouts as I moan. "YESSSS DEREK FUCK MY PUSSY!" I scream as he  
plows in and out of me. Derek takes a nipple between his fingers and squeezes it while adding pleasure to my clit.

"OHHH MER!" Derek moans as I clench around his huge cock, "CUM FOR ME BABY!" He yells fucking me deeper and harder causing me to cry out. "I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I scream as I thrash around his cock. Derek thrusts into me, "OHH BABY I'M CUMMING!" He shouts  
as he fills me up.

Derek let's my feet down on the ice and helps me steady myself as I come down from my orgasm. He pulls out of me and we skate over to where the bench is. Derek takes my hand helping me off the ice and we both sit down on the bench. He pulls me on top  
of him and I kiss his lips as I straddle him. I wrap my legs around his waist and I pull away from the kiss to lift his shirt off of him. Derek helps take his shirt off as we connect our lips again.

He picks me up and pulls his pants and boxers off his waist down to his knees. He sits us back down while his cock is rubbing against my thigh. I grind my slick core against his cock as it stirs against my wet folds. Derek pulls away and kisses down to  
my breast. He pulls on my breast and takes my nipple in his mouth biting gently down on it until I cry out. "Ohh Der!" I moan as he starts biting on my other breast and let's go.

"Ride me Meredith," he mutters as he lifts me up and quickly jacks himself off. His cock is now standing tall and I aline myself with it to begin riding him. I rub my pussy and spread my folds sinking on his enormous cock. "OHH FUCKKKKK YEAHH!" I scream  
holding onto his shoulders as I go up and down on his cock.

Derek leans back against the bench and squeezed my nipples, "FUCCKK MER!" He shouts as I roll my hips around going back and forth and up and down. I rub my pussy as I can feel my orgasm coming and Derek swats my hand away, quickly rubbing against my  
pussy causing me to jerk against his cock. "OHH FUCKKKKK ME! I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I yell as I clench around his huge cock. "I'M CUMMING!" Derek shouts releasing into me. We both are panting as he pulls out of me and I rest against his chest.

"Ice skating sex was my fantasy," I smile kissing his forehead, "Hmm two fantasies in one day, I think we should receive a medal," we both start laughing as we sit up and take our skates off. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" He asks pulling his pants up  
and shirt back on. I pull my panties and dress over my vagina and nod, "Yeah I'm tired now," I smile. I fix my dress up so it's covering my breasts and Derek takes my hand pulling me up from the bench.

We walk back up stairs and I walk into the kitchen, "You hungry?" Derek asks as I open the refrigerator, "Yeah the sex has got me tired and hungry," I smile as he pulls out grapes and strawberries. "These grapes are really sour," I say making a face.  
"I can tell by your face," Derek laughs kissing me. I can taste the sweetness of the strawberry on his tongue mixing with the sour grapes. I pull away and put the fruit back in the fridge. Just as I'm shutting the fridge Derek sticks his hand in,  
"Whip Cream and strawberries are good together," he smirks and winks at me pulling the strawberries back out with whip cream.

I yawn and take his hand, "Come on," I smile walking upstairs toward our room. Derek is on my heels just as I enter our room. I step out of my dress as Derek locks the door. I take the strawberries from him as he takes his shirt and pants off. I set the  
food on the bed side table and unmake our bed quickly. I slide in bed and rest against the soft sheets as Derek finishes undressing.

"Whip cream and strawberries all over you honey," he says climbing in bed. He kisses my lips and pulls away quickly sucking on my breast. Reaching for the whip cream he swirls it around on my breast. It is freezing cold on my sensitive nipple which makes  
me hornier. Derek plops a strawberry on my nipple as I wiggle around he eats it off of me.

I arch my back against his head and push his head down to my dripping wet pussy. "OHHH DEREK!" I moan tugging his hair. "Patience baby," he smiles at me putting whip cream on my other breast and a strawberry. I moan and wiggle around waiting for him to  
lick me clean. He teases my nipple with his fingers before licking and eating the food off of me.

He continues swirling his tongue around my nipple as I tug on his hair. "OHHHH FUCCCKKKK!" I scream as he squirts whip cream in my belly button. He quickly laps that up with his tongue and continues further down. He moves my legs apart and kisses my knees.  
Taking the bottle of whip cream he squirts it all over my pussy and puts strawberries all over the whip cream. He rubs the strawberries around my pussy as I moan, "FUUUCCCKKKK DEREK!" I scream as he starts licking it up, eating the strawberries.

He brings his face back up to mine and kisses me thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I can taste the whip cream and strawberries mixed with my juices as he licked me up. Sucking on his tongue he swirls around my mouth as I hug his back so he is laying on  
top of me and I roll us over so I'm on top now. I pull away from his lips and kiss down his chest.

Squirting the whip cream on his nipples I place two strawberries on top. I lick on his chest and circle around his nipple before eating the strawberry and licking the whip cream up. I kiss his chest and move over to his other nipple sucking and licking  
up the whip cream and strawberry. Derek moans and wiggles around as I lick down to his belly button. I fill it with whip cream and place a strawberry on top before slurping it up.

I scoot off of Derek's waist and move in between his legs. I stroke his hard cock and pour whip cream over the tip. I slowly lick it up lapping my tongue over his cock. He moans as I take his cock in my mouth and suck on it swirling my tongue around tasting  
the whip cream. "FUCCCKKK MER!" He moans as I squeeze his balls and lick back up his shaft again to the tip of his cock. I squirt more whip cream around his cock and gently dart my tongue on his tip as he holds my hair up. I hear him moan as he releases  
his cums in my mouth. I lick up the rest of his cum and whip cream that I have missed as Derek pulls my head up.

He kisses my lips and pulls my body over his. His cock bobs against my pussy as I grind against him. I moan in our mouths as Derek pushes his cock inside of me. Rocking my hips over him he slowly thrusts in and out of me, never letting our lips apart.  
He runs his hand over my back down over my derrière squeezing it. I roll my hips quicker as he pushes up into me "OHHH FUCK!" I moan as he rubs my clit. "I'M CUMMMIINNG BABE!" He pants diving into me harder and cumming in me. He rubs my clit faster  
and I clench around him shaking on him, "FUCCCKKKK! I moan as I cum all over his cock.

I rest my whole body against his. He pulls his cock out of me and drapes the blankets over us. My hair is sprawled all over his chest as my head rests against him. He has his arm around my waist and the other is going through my tangled hair. "That was  
crazy," I murmur looking up in Derek's eyes. "Strawberries, whip cream, and sex now go together," he smiles as I burry my head in his chest.

He wraps both arms around my back and turns us so we are on our sides. I kiss him and roll over so we are spooning, "I love you Meredith," he whispers turning the light off. "I love you Derek, with all my heart," I say turning over so I can rest my head  
on his chest and fall asleep. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead, "Good night Der," I yawn, "Good night babe." I hear before I fall asleep. 


	29. Hectic Day Part 1

"Hurry up Mer!" Derek shouts quietly so he doesn't wake up everybody. "I'm coming babe," I say hurrying down the steps with Sarah and Logan in my arms. Derek takes Logan from me as I yawn rubbing Sarah's back. "I don't think we even said good morning yet," I smile following Derek in the kitchen.

Derek turns quickly around and captures my lips resting his free hand on my cheek as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I gently run my hand through his wild morning hair and deepen the kiss by nibbling on his bottom lip. We pull back when Sarah starts to get fussy, "How was that for a good morning?" Derek asks smirking at me as he hands me a bottle to feed Sarah. "It was good," I smile leaning on his shoulder kissing his cheek.

"Just good? That's it? Good," he says kissing my forehead as Sarah and Logan are eating. "Well yeah it was good," I say stifling back a yawn. "Hmm maybe that's because you are tired," Derek says rubbing my back. "Maybe, I mean it is only 4:10 in the morning," I say hopping up on the breakfast bar stool.

"Well we have to get going if we want to get to the rink before Bryan does," he says as he burps Logan. "Okay," I reply rocking Sarah in my arms. I stand back up after burping Sarah and lay her in her bouncy seat on the island. Opening the refrigerator I pick up the bowl of fruit that Izzie has cut last night and a hard boil egg to eat for breakfast.

"Just bring the egg with you and the fruit salad so we can get going," Derek says as I peel the shell off the egg. I nod and turn the garbage disposal on to get rid of the shell. Biting into the egg, I scoop fruit salad into a plastic bag so I can take it will me. "Okay I'm ready," I say grabbing the diaper bag, skate bag, my purse, my bag of food, and Sarah off the island. Derek takes my skate bag from me and picks Logan up, "Let's go," he says opening the garage door for me.

I lay Sarah down in her car seat and buckle her in as Derek lays Logan in his. "Here give me the diaper bag," he says putting our skate bags in the trunk. I hand him the bag to put in the trunk and slid in the passenger seat of the car.

Derek closes the trunk and gets in the driver seat. Pressing the on button the car roars to life as he clicks to open the garage. "We have practice after school, then your doctors appointment, then we have to go to Costco's, and lastly we have to go food shopping," Derek says pulling onto the road. "I want to see if we can stop by the mall after food shopping to get Sarah and Logan clothes. At the Gap they have 20% off and at Crewcuts it's 15% off," I say playing with my hair.

"If we can fit that in then we can do it, if not we can go this weekend." Derek says taking my hand out of my hair and placing our hands on my knee. He turns into the ice skating rink's parking lot and circles around to find a spot. "Park right there!" I point out to a spot a short distance to the door. "Okay I'll park there, but if there's a closer spot missy!" He smirks pulling into the spot. "I know, I know! I'm dead meat then!" I smile laughing at him smirking.

Derek leans over and places a kiss on my cheek, "I love you, now let's go!" He opens his door before I can kiss him back. I get out and open Sarah's door to lift her out and into the stroller that Derek has set up. He pushes the stroller over to my side so I can put Sarah's car seat in next to Logan.

"You didn't let me kiss you or say I love you before you jumped out of the car!" I frown as I help Derek pull the bags out of the trunk. "My bad babe," Derek smiles as I put the diaper bag in the stroller storage compartment. I straighten back up and step in front of him, blocking him so he can't move from the trunk. Derek turns facing me and I stand up on my tippy toes to reach his lips, to plant a kiss on his lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he slides his arms around my waist pulling me closer in his body. I thrust my tongue into Derek's mouth before he can take over control and he nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to moan in our connected mouths. A cool breeze whips by us and I get goosebumps, causing Derek to pull away.

"You okay?" He asks rubbing his arms up and down my back. "Yeah I just got a chill," I look up at him and press my body against his, "I love you," I kiss his lips again and move out of the way so he can carry the bags in. "I love you Meredith more then you'll ever know," he says squeezing my hand as we walk over to the door.

Derek opens the door for me so I can push the twins inside first. "Good morning! We have a lot to do today," Bryan says looking over his notes on his legal pad while sipping his Starbucks coffee. "Okay, are we starting a short dance?" Derek asks setting the bags down. "Yup, we sure are, just a few elements of it so you two go get ready," Bryan says waving us over to the locker rooms.

Derek picks up our skate bags and hauls it over to the locker room as I follow. "Look babe, they are so cute sleeping!" I smile looking down at Sarah and Logan. "Yeah they are, they must be tired," Derek chuckles. I put the brake on the stroller and step beside it to go through my skate bag that Derek say down.

I pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt to put on. Stepping out of my flats, I shimmy down my jeans and quickly fold them so I don't get cold. I step into my comfy warm pants and pull them up to my waist. Lifting my sweater over my head I see Derek shirtless staring at me. "What?" I question Derek as I fold my sweater and lay it over my jeans.

"Nothing, you're so beautiful," he says stepping towards me and grabbing my hand. "Der, not here, we have to go out and skate!" I whisper as he wraps his arms around my waist and I lay back against his muscular chest. "Why not?" He says cocking his head to the side giving me a look. "Babe!" I moan as he kisses all over my neck and shoulders.

"Come on honey, where's your sense of adventure?" He asks cupping my breast through my bra. "Oh god babe, we only have a couple minutes," I mutter as he rolls his fingers over my nipple pinching them. "I can be quick, can you?" He smirks turning me around and pushing me up against the gray lockers. Instead of answering him I pull him against my body and he picks me up.

I wrap my legs and arms around his body as he moves my bra under my breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth pleasuring it until it's a hard peak, he goes over to my other breast and does the same thing, except he bites down on it. "Oh babe!" I moan as I grab his cock through his pants.

He pushes me harder up against the lockers and pulls my pants and panties down to my knees. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and pull his head into mine so I can kiss him. Derek takes control of the kiss slipping his tongue in first to our mouths. I pull away moaning when he inserts his middle finger up into my wet core. "Oh god!" I moan as I try to push his finger in deeper, but fail since he brushes my hand away.

Derek captures my lips to quiet my moans and inserts his index finger in me. "Derek!" I mutter as I throw my head over his shoulder. "I want you now," I say staring in his beautiful blue eyes. "Patience baby," he says as I roll my hips against his fingers. "Der make love to me," I mumble as he thrusts his fingers deeper in me.

"Cum for me Mer," he whispers in my ear, rubbing my clit and pushing his fingers in me. "Oh...Oh God! Derek!" I pant out cumming all over his fingers. He slips his fingers out of me and pulls his pants and boxers down. I grab his huge cock and pump it up as he alines himself with my pussy.

He takes his cock from me and stares in my eyes as he slowly enters my tight core. I moan out just as Derek presses his lips to mine to silence me. He thrusts deeper into me, slowly keeping his pace as he brushes his fingers against my clit. I thrash around as he takes his other hand and pulls on my nipple making it even harder.

"Derek...Harder!" I moan throwing my head back in ecstasy as he pumps in harder. He grips my hips so he can thrust in deeper and pulls my arms around his neck to come closer against his chest. "Mer...I'm cumming!" He pants moving his hand in between us and pressing up against my clit making me buck. "Oh...Oh...I'm cumming!" I moan throwing my head over kissing his shoulder as we rock together.

"I love you," I whisper snuggling into his neck. Derek pulls his now flaccid cock out of me and wraps his arms around my back, "I love you too Mer." He pulls his boxers and pants back up and readjusts my bra for me. "We have to get going, we have been in here for 15 minutes," he kisses my forehead putting me down so I can pull my pants up. "Here you go," I toss him his shirt and he puts it on. He throws my shirt over to me and I put it on along with my hoodie.

"Ready? The twins are still asleep," I smile pushing the stroller and Derek holds the door open for us. "Let's go," he smiles kissing my cheek as I pass. I push the stroller down to where Bryan is standing talking with Mira and put the brakes on it.

"Hey so get warmed up then we will show you what we will be doing," Bryan says as we tie our skates and walk over to him. "Okay," I nod taking Derek's hand and stepping on the ice. Mira, I see picks up Sarah as Coach picks up Logan rocking them around as they talk.

"Der lets go faster," I say turning to face him and taking his hands. "Okay, then we will do the double twizzles into the salchows," Derek says guiding me around the ice to warm up. We circle the ice twice and once we do I nod signaling that we should start our step combination into the jump.

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Derek and I are in sync as we turn. From the scratch spin I'm doing now we go into a beillmann spin where we hold our foot behind and over our heads. Once we have done the beillmann spin we transition into the donut spin. To end the twizzles we spin out into an "I" spin.

Spinning standing up in the "I" spin we turn quickly out and leap into the air to complete a triple salchow. Derek and I are perfectly in sync as we rotate in the air. When we land Derek takes my hand and we skate over to where Bryan is standing with Logan in his arms.

"That was perfect, now we just need to do that every time. So today we will be practicing two types of lifts that I want perfected, first one is the hand to hand lift and the second is the twist lift. Mira has music that we will be using to set up our counts when we are ready for that, but first we have to get you comfortable with flying in the air," Bryan says looking at us. "So should we skate around and then go into the hand to hand lift?" I ask taking Logan from Coach to rock him around since he is crying.


	30. Hectic Day Part 2

"You will be skating around to the John Newman medley that we started and then go into the lifts. First we will do a run through of the elements and then you will actually skate them okay?" Mira says as Bryan nods and sips his coffee. I nod and let Logan wrap his hand around my pointer finger as he continues to cry. "Sounds good," Derek says leaning down to kiss Sarah's cheek. Mira lets him take Sarah from her to rock her around.

I let Logan face out towards everyone as I rock him around swaying from one side to the other. "Buddy I know your gums hurt," I say kissing his forehead as he pulls my finger toward his open mouth. "Logan you like my finger bud?" I laugh kissing his puffy cheek. "We bought the frozen tethers Mer," Derek says walking over to the stroller to dig them out for the both of them.

"Sarah baby are your gums hurting too?" I ask pressing a kiss to her forehead as she chews on the frozen tether ring. "Here," Derek says handing me a blue and green zig zag tether for Logan to use. "Thanks. Here you go buddy," I say sticking the frozen tether in his mouth replacing my finger. Logan immediately wraps his hands around the cold tether and stops crying.

"Here why don't you hand me the twins so you three can go skate?" Mira says sticking her arms out so we can rest Sarah and Logan in her arms. "Okay, they are teething so they get very fussy," I say as she nods. Derek sets Sarah down in her arm and I let Logan down in her other arm. They both are looking out towards us chewing on their rings with drool coming down there chins.

"Let's put bibs around them so they don't get their clothes dirty," Derek says wrapping a bib around Logan's neck. He hands me one for Sarah and I secure it around her neck to protect her clothes. "Okay, and I see you have a burp cloth for the drool too, so they will be fine. Now go out and skate," Mira says shoeing us away on the ice.

"Okay I want you to skate once around and lift Meredith up, your arms will have to be straight," Bryan says skating in front of us and signaling for us to start. I lean back against Derek's chest and skate around the rink. Once we have passed Bryan I turn and we connect hands. Derek pushes me up as I have my legs straight out like in a split. My arm feels unstable, and before I know what's happening I'm falling forward. "Oh crap!" I yell as I lose my balance. Derek grabs onto my armpits and holds onto me until I have found my footing again. "That was a close one," Derek says laughing as I shake my head and skate around in front of him.

"All that matters is you didn't hurt yourself," Bryan says looking at me to make sure I'm okay. "Now let's try it again," he says making his way over to us. This time he stands in front of me as Derek lifts me up with our hands together. "Straighter! Straighter Meredith!" Bryan shouts fixing my arm so it's in the right position. "Okay now stay like that Meredith, Derek skate on over," Bryan says in front of us as Derek skates following him.

"Okay now for the round off Meredith you will be putting your legs straight at the same time as doing a loop. Derek you will catch her around the waist and from there you will skate backwards," Bryan explains as he shows me his notes and diagrams while I'm in the air. "Okay we can do this," I say pushing the papers away as Bryan moves so we can finish. "Ready? 5, 6, 7, 8" Bryan says, on 8 I launch into the air holding my hands across my chest as I do a loop and land facing out as Derek catches my waist.

"Perfect, now let's do it again!" Bryan says skating over to us. "It just has to get cleaner and faster," he says wrapping his arms over his chest, "You need your arms tight against your chest, firm," he explains as I hold my arms like he is demonstrating. "Good, now do it again," he says nodding for us to start again.

We practice this lift numerous times before getting it perfect. By the end of practice we have only got the hand to hand lift completed. We were just going over the twist lift before practice was done for the morning. "Alright, that was a good tough morning practice. This afternoon meet here at 3 and we will run until 4:30 if we get the twist lift done before, if not we will be going until 5:30." Bryan says organizing his notes in his bag.

"Okay see you at 3," I say taking my skates off and putting them in my bag. Derek picks both of our bags up when he is done taking his skates off. "I'll get the stroller and the bags, you get the twins," he says taking the brake off of the stroller and pushing it towards the locker rooms. "Thanks Mira for watching Logan and Sarah," I say picking them both up in my arms. "No problem, I enjoy them," she says standing up and gathering her papers together.

I wave and tell her to have a nice day as I walk up towards the locker rooms to get changed. Sarah yawns and sticks her thumb in her mouth while Logan nestles his head against my chest. "I guess you two are tired," I say walking over to the bench in the locker room. "They need there nap," Derek says taking Logan from me and laying him down in the car seat. I lay Sarah down in her car seat, in the stroller and drape a soft blanket over her so she can go to sleep. Derek tucks Logan's blanket around his body and gives his forehead a kiss.

"Ugh Der I just remembered we have to present that boring Hamlet project in Mrs. Bailey's class today," I groan stepping in the shower stall and undressing. "Oh yeah the poster and poem," Derek says turning the shower on next to mine. I turn the shower on hot and massage my scalp, shampooing my hair. I rinse that out and run conditioner through my tangles ends. Letting that sit in my hair I start to wash my body and rinse off. Once I've finished I step out of the steamy shower and dry off.

Derek is already out of the shower and is blow drying his hair. I take the brush next to him and brush my tangled hair out. Walking over to the bench I step into my panties and jeans and put my shoes on. I unwrap my robe and put my bra on and sweater. Derek turns off the hair dryer and comes over to the bench to get dressed. I go over to the counter and start to blow dry my hair. Once I'm done I quickly straighter the wavy ends of my hair and wrap my scarf and jacket around me. "Ready?" Derek asks throwing our towels in the bin. "Yeah let's get to class," I mumble grabbing my purse and pushing the stroller out down the hall towards the exit.

"Unlock the car," I call ahead of Derek, waiting to put the twins in their car seats. "It's unlocked now," Derek says opening the trunk to put our skate bags in. "Thanks," I say clicking Logan's car seat into the base. Shutting the door Derek hands me Sarah's carrier as he folds up the huge stroller. I walk around the car and open the door to put Sarah in. Hearing the click from the car seat I know it's in safely and shut her door.

Walking back around the car I slip in the passenger seat as Derek turns the car on. I put my seat belt on as Derek looks over and waits for a car to pass us, once it's past he reverses out of the spot and turns into our school parking lot.

"That took forever," I smirk sarcastically as we open our doors and start to get the stroller and twins out. "Yup, the ride was to China and back," Derek says, opening the stroller so I could put Logan's carrier in. "It sure was," I respond going to the other side and pulling Sarah's carrier out of the car. "Can you grab my backpack please?" I ask Derek pushing the stroller to behind the car. "Yup I have it," he says locking the car and draping his arm around my shoulders.

We walk in the warm building and head down the hall towards Mrs. Bailey's class. Nobody is in the class yet since it's so early so we decide to relax on the couches across from her door. "Okay so Mer your doctors appointment is at what time?" Derek asks pulling me closer in his chest as I rock the stroller back and forth with my foot. "Um, it's at 5 with Dr. Peterson, over at the hospital" I say nuzzling my head in his chest. "Okay after that we can head to Costco, the grocery store, and the mall," he says rubbing my back. I nod and close my eyes to rest for a few minutes.

"Mer? Honey?" Derek says shaking my arm, "Hmm," I mumble still in a sleepy state of mind. "Honey we can go in class now," he whispers in my ear sitting up more. "Okay," I mutter sliding my head down on his chest. Derek shakes my arm again and presses a kiss to my cheek, "We can sleep this afternoon on the way to your doctors." I nod and open my eyes a sliver. "Okay," I yawn rubbing my eyes, as Derek takes my hand and stands me up with him.

Derek turns me around and pulls me in for a hug. "Mhhh this is nice," I breathe out wrapping my arms around his back and resting my head against his chest. "Aww well isn't this cute?" Mark snickers plopping down on the couch with Alex, George, and Callie. "Shut up Mark," I say not even looking at him or moving from Derek's embrace.

Derek turns me around so my back is against his chest and snakes his hands around my waist. "What is this cuddle bear time?" Mark mocks laughing as Callie swats the back of his head. "Mark stop it," Derek says seriously resting his head on my shoulder. "Let's go in so we can get good seats," Callie says changing the subject, which I'm very grateful for.

I push the stroller in over to the corner at the top row and sit down at the table. Derek puts our book bags down on the floor and sits down next to me covering my hand with his on my knee. "You okay? Are you just tired?" He asks brushing a piece of hair out of my eye. "Yeah, I'm tired and my stomach hurts," I say caressing his hand.

"Morning Mer," Izzie cheerfully says sitting down next to me smiling. "Morning Iz, how was practice?" I ask leaning against Derek's shoulder. "It was good, you know the same old stuff, we worked on the flying jumps. How was practice for you guys? You two were gone before any of us got up!" Izzie says. "Yeah we were, I mean the twins aren't sleeping much because they are teething, so I was up all night long. Practice was good though and if we are lucky we will be done at 4:30 today. Oh and I have a doctors appointment at 5," I say yawning again.

Izzie nods, "Teething is horrible, it must be so uncomfortable for them! Poor babies, and okay so we'll be all over tonight, I guess." She smiles waving at Cristina, Owen, and Lexie walking in the room. "Morning guys," I say as Cristina drops her bag down in front of me and sighs. "Morning Mer," they all say sitting down in front of the rest of us. "How was practice?" Lexie asks peaking in the stroller to see the twins sleeping.

"They are already sleeping?" Lexie asks sitting down and turning towards us. "Yeah they are teething and were up all night, and practice was good. How was swimming?" I ask pulling out a water bottle and sipping it. "It was awesome, we worked a lot on the breaststroke which is my best stroke so it was easy peasy," she says smiling. "That's good Lex," I say as the bell rings and in comes Mrs. Bailey.


	31. Hectic Day Part 3

"Good morning everyone, today we will be continuing on with our presentations on Hamlet. You will be presenting the poster first, then powerpoint, finally the poem. Also if I see anyone sleeping or so much as day dreaming you and your group will receive a zero for this project. Everybody understand?" Everyone nods while she erases the whiteboard so the projector would be clear. "Okay good, first up is Amanda's group," she announces.

The whole class is all about the presentations Derek, Lexie and I are up next after Mark, Callie, and George. The poems, power points, and posters are all so incredibly boring and long. The power point is about one character and all the information about her/him. The poem is describing their personality and demeanor and lastly, the poster is on what they would wear and why.

During our presentation we present information about Horatio. I was in charge of the poster, while Lexie was in charge of the poem, and Derek in charge of the power point. Horatio is Hamlet's closest friend, and he's the only one who really seems to deserve the title. He is incredibly loyal and is a scholar; he goes to school in Wittenberg with Hamlet.

After presenting we hand in our work on Mrs. Bailey's desk in orderly piles as the class applauds and she grades our work. At the end of class she will hand back the rubrics with our grades on it. We were the second to last group to go, next up are Cristina, Alex, and Owen.

They are the group who is presenting about Hamlet. Their presentation is the longest with the most information since it's on the main character. Cristina presents the poster, while Alex presents the power point and Owen presents the poem. Once they have completed the presentation they hand in their work and sit back down at the table.

"Okay your rubrics will be handed out at the end of class as you are walking out of here. All in all I am pleased with how the projects turned out. I hope you all now understand Shakespeare's Hamlet because tomorrow you will be tested on it." Mrs. Bailey says standing in the front of the class. Everyone starts to pack up since the bell is about to ring. When it dings everyone hurries out of their seat and waits as Mrs. Bailey gives us our grades.

Derek and I make it to the door and she hands our rubric to Derek as I push the stroller out into the hallway. "Have a good night Mrs. Bailey," I say, as she nods. "What did we get babe?" I ask him as we all walk toward Mr. Webber's class over in Marley Hall. "We got a 96, four points off for grammar, we used too many commas," he says holding open the door to Marley Hall. "Not bad," I say turning into the classroom. "Nope not bad at all," he smiles sitting down at a lab bench.

I peak my head in the stroller to see Sarah chewing on her fingers and Logan doing the same. "Are my babies teething?" I say in my baby voice that gets them excited. I reach out and lift Sarah up and rub her back as I wipe the drool from her chin and mouth. Lexie comes over and plays with Sarah's hands. "Is your brother awake?" She asks to Sarah, but directed at me. "Yup he sure is," I say rocking Sarah around as I lean her back to feed her.

"Can I feed him?" Lexie asks waiting for my response. "Yes of course Lex! You're helping me out by feeding him," I say unbuckling him and handing her the other bottle. She picks Logan up and rocks him around leaning him back so she can feed him. "They are just so precious Mer," Callie says stroking Sarah's cheek.

The bell rings signaling class to begin. We all hop up on our lab stools as Mr. Webber walks in with a big smile on his face. "Good morning class, today we will be going light and be taking notes today on neurons and what makes up a neuron. For your warm up I would like your lab station to come up with two questions or comments about neurons," he says going over to his desk and looking over the packet he will be giving us to take notes in. "Okay begin," he says if a group hasn't started yet.

"How many neurons are in our brain and why do we lose them as we grow," I say proposing a question to my group. "How about what makes up a neuron?" Derek says, we all nod trying to keep thinking of questions. "What about can stem cells be used to make more neurons?" Cristina says as we nod and write the questions down.

"Okay times up, what did your group come up with?" Mr. Webber asks us as we take turns asking questions. He writes them on the white board and we go over them. For the remainder of class we take notes on what a neuron is and what makes up a neuron. Once class is over Derek and I walk over to Grant Hall for calculus.

Mrs. Stin is as usual all ready at her desk when we walk in to class. "Good morning," she says in her chipper voice. "Morning, how are you?" Derek asks as I drop my school bag on the floor. "I'm going to change them, I'll be back," I tell Derek as he nods, and I push the stroller out into the hallway towards the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and pull out the diaper bag. I lay down the pad over the table and get out two diapers and the pack of wipes. "Logan you ready to get changed?" I ask lifting him up and laying him down. I shimmy off his jeans, unbutton his onesie and pull off his diaper. I wipe him up and sprinkle a little powder so he doesn't get a rash and put a clean diaper on him. I snap back on his onesie and pull up his jeans then lay him back in his carrier.

"SarBear you ready to get a clean diaper on?" I ask laying her on the table and pulling her leggings down. I take her dirty diaper off and wipe her, put powder on her and place a clean diaper on her. I pull up her leggings and pull down her dress covering her diaper. Laying her back in her carrier I throw out the trash and wash my hands. Pushing the diaper bag back in the storage area I push the stroller into one of the big stalls.

I suddenly feel very sick. As the day has gone on I've been feeling much worse. I lean over the toilet and start throwing up. I think I just haven't been feeling well because I am so tired. I throw up all of my breakfast that I've eaten and stand back up to wash my face and hands. I chew on some gum to get rid of the horrible taste of throw up and push the stroller back towards the classroom.

Derek smiles when I walk back in the room and sit down next to him. "How are they?" He asks, lifting Logan out of his carrier. "Good, but I just threw up again," I reply pulling Sarah out of her carrier and rocking her around as I sit. "Mer your stomach doesn't feel good?" He asks pulling me in for a hug. "No, I threw up last night too, so maybe I have a bug," I shrug getting out my pencil and calculator for the calc test.

In class today we are taking a test on chapter 6, so it should be a pretty quiet and boring class. When the bell rings Mrs. Stin shuts the door and passes out the test. Once she has everyone's test again that's when we can talk or get out of our seats. I finish the test and have ten minutes to spare so I rock Sarah around and pepper her with kisses.

Derek gets done right after me and he looks over at me making sure I'm okay. He rocks Logan around and kisses his forehead. The bell rings and there are still three people taking the test so they have to stay as the rest of us leave.

Our next class is organic chemistry with Mrs. Pratt over in Marley Hall. "How did you think you did?" Derek asks me as he pushes open the door to walk outside. "Good I think, I mean it was long, but not too hard you know?" I say walking quickly since it's raining. "Yeah it was just long," Derek says stepping in front of me to get the door. "Thanks babe," I mumble shaking off the rain droplets from my coat. Derek nods and brushes the rain off his hair.

Mrs. Pratt's room is on the third floor so we have to take the elevator up. I wave Hi to our friends Ally and Hannah who are sitting on the couches studying. The elevator dings so we step on in and I turn the stroller around. "Aren't we doing a lab today?" I yawn as Derek nods. "Yup with sulfur and magnesium," he says letting me walk out of the elevator first.

We go down the hall and enter Mrs. Pratt's room, she always has music from pandora playing and is usually at her desk too. Today she has music on, Ingrid Michaelson's "Time Machine" and she is walking around the classroom getting the chemicals prepared for each lab group.

"Good Afternoon!" She sings humming to the music. "Hello," I say dropping my bag at my table and stretching. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Pratt," Derek says as he goes to get safety glasses and I go and get the lab coats. "It smells horrible in here," I groan covering my face with my hand. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I mumble walking over to Derek. "Do you want me to go with you? Do you feel sick again?" Derek asks looking concerned. "I feel sick, but you stay with the twins," I say squeezing his hand.

I rush out of the room and go down the hallway to the bathrooms. Two girls are drying there hands and laughing together as they walk out of the bathroom. I storm over to the stall and bend over before throwing up. Holding the few pieces of hair that has come out of my hair tie as my other hand rests on my stomach as I continue throwing up. "Oh god," I groan as my stomach does some flips and I throw up again.

Once I think I've emptied out all of my stomach I flush the toilet and wash my face and hands. I walk back to the classroom and try to take small breathes in and out to calm my rocky stomach. "You okay? You look very pale, but beautiful," Derek says letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "Uh huh, I threw up again," I groan as more kids come in the classroom. "Well just take it easy," Derek says holding my hand.

Before the bell rings Mrs. Pratt explains the experiment that we will be doing. It takes a good ten minutes to get everything ready and prepared to start the lab. The rest of the class we preform the lab and design our lab reports.

When the bell rings Derek and I go downstairs to the little cafe to grab a sandwich for lunch. "What are you going to get?" I ask Derek as I browse the menu board. "I think the roast beef on rye, do you want anything?" he says as we move up in line. "Yeah I'm hungry, I'm going to get a grilled chicken sandwich on rye."

"Hi what can I get you?" A man asks us at the register. We order our food and drinks and go sit down to wait for when our name is called. "In gov aren't we just doing a study packet?" I question Derek when we sit at a circle table. "Yup I think the packet has 100 questions so we will be busy," he says. I nod and check on Logan and Sarah. "They are asleep now," I smile loving how cute they look when they sleep. "Well they were up all class period so they need to nap," Derek says.


	32. Hectic Day Part 4

Our name is called and Derek gets up to get our food. "Here you go honey," he says putting the tray of food in front of me. "Thanks babe," I mumble biting into my sandwich. Derek let's me try a bite of his sandwich and I let him try mine. "That is hot Der!" I squeal taking a drink of my water. "It has horseradish sauce in it," he laughs at my reaction.

"So what do we need at Costco's?" He asks taking a bite of his spicy sandwich. I pull out my list from my purse, "We need napkins, paper plates, paper towels, dishwasher soap, toilet paper, toothpaste, starch for the iron board, diapers, wipes, dove soap, and we can get food too, like pretzels, and they have nice fruit," I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

"The fruit is nice? Not mean? Well that's good," Derek says laughing at me. "You know who isn't nice? You mister! The fruit is delicious is that better?" I ask him as he starts laughing again, "I can think of one thing that is more delicious than the fruit," he says smirking at me and giving me his dirty look. "Okay shut up!" I laugh as he tries to look innocent. "What's wrong?" He asks and whispers, "You know you taste good," in my ear as he gets up to throw our trash away. "Just shut up!" I smirk trying not to laugh or hit him in public.

"Let's get going to gov," Derek says putting his coat back on and taking my hand as I push the stroller out to Reagan Hall. It's raining harder out now so I put the twins shade visor over them so they won't get wet. Derek and I try to run in the rain, but I'm afraid I'll fall so I hold tightly onto Derek.

"Here we go," Derek says opening the door to the Hall for us. "Thanks," I wipe my boots across the mat and shake out the rain from my coat. We squeak on down the hall, from our wet shoes, to Mr. Fisher's gov class and slide in. He isn't here yet and he normally is eating his lunch at his desk while grading papers. Three other students are in class spinning around on the chairs.

"Do you think the review is from the notes or the textbook? Cause if it's from the textbook I'm going to die," I say sighing dramatically and putting my head down in my hands. Derek rubs my shoulders and back, "Probably the notes from the packet because he doesn't like the textbooks," Derek says sitting down next to me.

Mr. Fisher walks in with his lunch and greets us. We chat a little and then let him eat his lunch as more people come in the class. "Okay class I'll pass out the review packet it's 100 questions, the answers should be found in your note packets. The test is tomorrow 50 questions and 2 open ended essays. Good luck," he says passing the packets out.

The packet is filled with easy, medium, and hard questions. Some are a one word answer while others are paragraphs long! By the time class is over I have five questions left. I look over at Derek and he has four questions left so we can just do it tonight together.

Our last class is anatomy with Mr. Cook over at Marley Hall. We are learning something new, but I'm not sure what. Mr. Cook likes to keep us on our feet (figuratively and literally) so we are always wondering what we will be doing. "Thank god this is our last class, I'm exhausted!" I grumble to Derek as we walk over to Marley Hall.

"I know, it's annoying how we have what three classes over at Marley Hall and they can't put them together," Derek says opening the door for me. Anatomy is on the second floor so we go up on the elevator. "Sarah and Logan have been awesome, they have slept and relaxed all day," I say stroking their chubby cheeks. I roll the stroller in Mr. Cook's class and he and about ten other students are already there. "What can you say I mean they are good babies," Derek says walking over to the middle of the room to sit.

The bell rings and a few more students walk in and quickly take there seat before Mr. Cook starts talking. "Okay class today we will be going over more terminology for when you go to the ER. Doctors don't say, Okay Taylor is bleeding from the neck and she has a weak pulse, so that's what we will cover today," Mr. Cook says passing out a new packet, "Now online in your Google Docs I have the website I want you to go to, so get a laptop and get started on pages one to five," he says.

I look through the packet quickly and scurry over to get a laptop to use. "I'm logged in Mer," Derek says clicking on the Internet and going to his Google Docs. "Okay mine is loading," I say looking over at Logan and Sarah relaxing playing with their toys that are hanging in their car seats.

My laptop finally loads and I get on the web address. Derek and I go through the packet reading over it and reading over the website to fill the correct information in. By the end of class we are finished the packet and don't have any homework.

"You ready to get going?" I ask Derek buttoning my coat and putting my book bag on my back. "Yes honey, we can go right to the rink if you want and then we can relax with the twins before practice," Derek says as we walk out of Marley Hall towards the parking lot. "That sounds good, we can play with the twins and feed them," I say taking his hand as the rain pours down on us.

We get to our car soaking wet and quickly put the twins in the car. "I'll get the stroller you get the bags," Derek says unfolding the stroller. I haul our school bags and diaper bag into the trunk besides the stroller that Derek has loaded in and run around the front to get in the car.

"Ahhh this is awful!" I groan shaking the rain off myself. "I know it's wet and cold out," Derek nods putting the car in drive, "Okay let's go over to the rink," he smiles patting my knee. "I'm so tired right now," I yawn closing my eyes and resting my head against the window.

"Do you want to go home to rest and then come back?" Derek asks caressing my knee. "Hmm no it's okay, just tonight I want to get to sleep early," I mutter yawning again. "Alright babe," he says putting his blinker on to turn onto the main road.

He takes a left at the light and another left and pulls into the parking lot. "We are here babe," Derek says putting his hood up. I put my rain coat hood up and open my door. Opening the passenger door I unhook Sarah's car seat and lift her out. "Here I got the stroller," Derek says pushing it over to me. I put Sarah in the stroller and push it over to Derek who has Logan's car seat. He clicks the carrier into the stroller as I pull the diaper bag and our skate bags out of the trunk. "I locked it babe," Derek says handing me the stroller and taking the bags from me. "Okay," I say fast walking to the door.

We get in just before the wind starts to pick up and rain harder. Wiping the water off from my Hunter boots and shaking my coat out, I'm freezing and my teeth are chattering. "A little wet out there?" Bryan asks sarcastically. "Just a little drizzle out there that's all," I reply smiling as we drop our bags down.

"Practice doesn't start until 3 so go do whatever," Bryan says to us before getting back to talking with Mira. "I'm going to change first because I'm soaked," Derek says picking back up our bags as I follow him into the locker room. "Yeah I feel like a wet rag," I say changing into my sweatsuit outfit.

"We should redo what we did this morning in here," Derek smirks at me as his eyes sparkle. "Not everything is about sex Der," I say tying my sneakers and sitting down on the bench. Sarah and Logan are awake now playing with their toys hanging from their car seats. "Oh but it is, especially with you my dear," Derek replies pulling Logan out of his carrier.

Just now again I feel sick, I stand up quickly and feel dizzy too. "Are you going to get sick again?" Derek asks putting Logan in his carrier and rubbing my back. I nod and jog over to the toilets as Derek follows. Hunching over the toilet I throw up as my stomach does summersaults. Derek holds back my hair and rubs my back, "It's okay, you're okay," he says as I start to get sick again and a tear rolls down my eye.

After throwing up I lean back into Derek and start crying harder. "Oh honey, it's alright I got you," he sighs lightly picking me up. I rest my head on his shoulder as I try to catch my breathe from sobbing, "It hurts...D-Derek," I moan out as he rocks us from side to side. "I know, just breathe Mer," he says holding my head on his shoulder and rubbing my back. He flushes the toilet with his foot and opens the door.

Walking over to the bench he sits down and pulls me back wiping my tears on my cheek. "Mer it's okay, I love you," he says as he pulls me close again and I rest my head on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck. I stop crying and Derek hands me a tissue to wipe my face and blow my nose. He rubs my back still as I sit down next to him, "I love you too," I whisper getting up to throw my tissue out.

Sitting back down I pick Sarah up as she whimpers and rubs her head against my chest trying to get comfy. She puts her thumb in her mouth and goes silent resting peacefully on my chest. "I'm so tired I can literally fall asleep skating," I groan closing my eyes and leaning on Derek's shoulder. "I know, we will be out of here soon. We don't have to get to Costco's and the mall today we can do that over the weekend, but we do have your doctors visit," he says rubbing my back.

I stay like this leaning up against his shoulder until Derek shakes my arm. "Mer it's time to skate," he whispers kissing my cheek. "Okay," I mumble rubbing my eyes. Derek puts Logan in the stroller and takes Sarah from me to put her in the stroller too. "Ready?" He asks pulling me up from the bench. I nod and stumble next to him leaning on him as we walk out of the room.

"Hello, did you have a good nap Meredith? You look exhausted," Mira says rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah I'm tired and just feel run down," I tell her sitting on the bench to lace up my skates. "Well Meredith I think we will take it easy, I don't think you will be able to do a twist lift this sick. We will simply clean up the short dance," Bryan says looking over his notes.

"Alright," Derek says standing back up once he has his skates laced up. "I'd like you both to start where you have the first step combination so we can clean that up," Bryan says as we get on the ice with him. I nod and take Derek's hand slowly skating around the ice to warm up before beginning.

"Okay let's start!" Bryan claps his hands together and Mira turns the John Newman music on for us. She fast forwards the music to the part of the step combination and we start skating. The steps are complex and we go pretty fast doing turns and small lifts with intricate footwork.


	33. Hectic Day Part 5

Now from the step sequence we go into a flying camel spin. We have to be in sync for spins or else we will have points deducted. "Perfect, keep your arms straight Derek, Meredith keep your posture straight!" Bryan calls watching us spin. From the spin we transition into a flying toe loop and then we have another step sequence.

This step sequence is faster and has a lot of turns and fast foot movement. I turn halfway against Derek's body and he spins me out. He bends down so his knees are straight across and I step up on his thigh balancing before holding my foot in the air and then doing a lutz off of him. I land it and Bryan shouts, "Perfect!" As we continue with the dance.

After running through the dance multiple times Bryan says we can leave at 4:30. "Good job today, tomorrow hopefully you will be rested and then we can start with the twist lift." Bryan says. "Oh and tomorrow we will be going over the outfits for the short and long dance," Mira says packing her bag up with the CD's. "Okay sounds good," I say standing back up from taking my skates off.

"Okay have a good rest of your day," Derek and I say as we walk towards the locker room. "Der I'm just going to leave my sweatsuit on," I say sitting down on the bench and putting my Hunter boots on. I fold up my clothes that I came in and put them in my bag. "Okay honey," he says stepping into his jeans. I rock the stroller back and forth as Sarah and Logan sleep. "Ready babe?" He asks putting his coat on and grabbing the bags.

"Yup, let's go to my doctors appointment," I say putting my coat on and the hood up as we step into the rain again. Derek unlocks the car and puts the bags in the car while I secure Sarah in the car. Pushing the stroller to the trunk Derek starts to fold it up and I walk around the car with Logan to the door. I place Logan in the car, shut the door, and run over to my door.

"Woah it's still coming down in buckets!" I say taking my hood off and rubbing my cold hands together. "I know babe, and the wind is picking up," he says reversing out of the spot and turning onto the street. "Hopefully we get to the doctors in time," I say resting my hand on Derek's knee. "I think we will babe," he says taking a right at the light.

He drives ten more minutes and we finally arrive at the hospital exactly at five o'clock. We park in the garage so we don't have to get soaking wet again and get the twins out. Derek wheels the stroller over to my side so I can put Sarah's car seat in it. "You have everything?" Derek asks as I stuff the diaper bag in the stroller. "Yeah let's go," I say walking over to the elevator.

We go up to the hospital floor and walk across the corridor and down the hallway where Dr. Peterson is located. Derek holds the door open and I push the stroller in and over to empty chairs. Derek sits down and I go up to the receptionist with my insurance card.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," I say as the woman nods and takes my insurance card. "It's alright," she says typing my policy number into the computer. "Okay here you go, and a nurse will call you shortly," she says handing my insurance card back. "Thank you," I smile and go sit next to Derek.

He rubs my knee as I close my eyes against his shoulder. "Meredith Grey?" A short nurse calls. We get up and make our way over to her and walk back behind her. She opens a door and we walk in front of her. I go over and hop up on the exam table as Derek sits beside me and puts the stroller next to him. "Okay please take off your clothes from the waist down and Dr. Peterson will be with you," she says handing me a gown. "Thanks," I reply standing back up as she shuts the door to leave.

"Ugh I seriously hate these gowns!" I groan stepping out of my boots. "Why because it's not Burberry?" Derek asks sarcastically grabbing my boots to put next to him. "Yeah exactly," I smirk pulling down my pants and panties and wrapping the gown around me. I hop back up on the table and lean back to rest. "You feel okay?" Derek asks rubbing his hand over my stomach. "No not really, my stomach is hurting," I say resting my hands over his on my stomach.

I turn my head to face Derek and he strokes my hair. "It's okay, tonight we will just relax, take a bath maybe and get to sleep," Derek says as a tear falls out of my eye. "I'm just so tired and nothing helps, everything hurts babe, and I can't hold any food down, but I'm so hungry," I moan as Derek stands up and wraps me in a hug. "It's okay Mer, I have you," he sighs rocking us back and forth to calm me down.

A knock on the door makes us separate and I wipe my eyes before Dr. Peterson walks in. Derek sits down and takes my hand caressing it as she walks in. "Hello Meredith, Derek, how have you been?" She asks sitting down and wheeling over to me with my chart.

"Okay, but today and yesterday I've been extremely tired and I've been throwing up," I tell her as she writes down that. "Okay we can check to make sure you are okay, and that this is just a bug. How has your menstrual cycles been?" She asks. "Um they have been every other month, for about five days," I say. "When was your last period?" She asks looking up from my chart. "In April, around the twelve," I remember.

"Any cramps, nausea, fatigue, breast tenderness?" She asks me, "Yeah in the beginning the third to the fourth day I'm nauseous, fatigue, and get cramps, and the breast soreness," I nod. "Okay since you are on the birth control you shouldn't be getting all those symptoms so I would like to examine you and see if we should switch to another birth control. Okay?" She asks and I nod. "Yeah because I now get my period heavily," I sigh holding my sore stomach.

"Okay, that shouldn't be happening," she says as she washes her hands. She puts gloves on and wheels back over to me. "Okay so can you scutch down to the end of the table and put your feet in the stirrups please," she says. I squeeze Derek's hand as I rest my hand on my stomach and move down.

"Perfect, okay you are going to feel some pressure and since you aren't feeling well you probably will feel more," she explains inserting the speculum. It just feels uncomfortable more that anything else especially when she holds it in place.

"I'm going to now take a swab of cells to test for cervical cancer," Dr. Peterson says. She inserts the swab and rubs it against me. Pulling the swab out she puts in it a vial and slowly pulls the speculum out. "Okay you look good, I'm going to check for any ulcers too because that can be a reason why you are sick," she says putting the vial on the desk.

She rubs gel on her fingers and slowly inserts them into me. Pressing down I feel more pressure and I squeeze Derek's hand tighter. "I'm going to now check your ovary and uterus." I nod as she moves her fingers in deeper. She moves her two fingers around and presses down on my abdomen. That really hurts since I've been throwing up nonstop so I moan and groan.

"I'm just checking your ovary and then I'll have to press a little more to check your uterus," she says moving her fingers from side to side and pressing down harder. "Owwww," I moan sitting up on my elbows. "Okay all done, now I want to get an ultrasound of your stomach because I feel no ulcer," she says taking her gloves off and washing her hands. "You can get dressed and I'll be back," she walks out of the room shutting the door.

"Here Mer," Derek says handing me my panties and pants. "Thanks," I take them and slide them on. "Do you think I could be pregnant?" I ask unsure. "I couldn't say, I mean we have sex, but we use condoms most of the time and you are on birth control. Do you feel like you are?" He asks holding my hand. I shrug, "I mean I feel sick and tired, but I don't really know."

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Dr. Peterson asks sticking her head in. "Yup," I reply as she opens the door wider to get the ultrasound machine in. "Dr. Peterson I have a question, um Derek and I are now sexually active, do you think I'm pregnant? I mean all the other doctors said it would be very hard to have children, but I'm just wondering because I really don't feel good," I ramble out in one breath. "Okay, well let's take it one step at a time. First do you use protection besides the birth control?" She asks.


	34. Hectic Day Part 6

We both nod, "Yes most of the time we do," Derek answers as she writes something down in my chart. "Okay, now I would like to say that even though you are on birth control and have one ovary you still can get pregnant. You should use every contraceptive method that is offered if you don't want to get pregnant because it surely can happen. But let's do the ultrasound and have a look shall we?" She asks as I lay back.

I pull my sweatsuit up along with my shirt to just under my bra and grasp Derek's hand. "Okay this will be cold," she says squirting the gel on my stomach. I shiver from how cold it is and look over at Derek who gives me a kiss on the forehead. Dr. Peterson picks up the transducer and turns the screen on.

"Ready?" She asks as we both nod. She moves the wand across my stomach and lower over my abdomen. "If you are pregnant it will be hard to see the fetus because you would only be about three-four weeks at the most, so then I'd do a vaginal ultrasound, okay?" she asks making sure we understand. I nod too engrossed looking at the screen.

She moves the wand over and stares at the screen, "When you had your period in April did it acquire all the symptoms that you were saying or were you just bleeding?" She asks looking back at me. I begin to get really nervous and tighten my grip on Derek's hand as he rubs my shoulder. "Um I was bleeding with cramps, but then it stopped like on day three. And then after I thought I was getting my period again, but I just was bleeding a little with no other symptoms so I thought that my cycle was just trying to get into a pattern," I explain as a tear falls down my cheek.

"When did the bleeding the second time happen? How long ago?" She asks as I wipe my tear. "Like a week ago," I whisper as my voice cracks and more tears fall from my eye. "Okay, I'd like to do a vaginal ultrasound, can you get undressed for me again?" She asks wiping my belly off with a towel and turning the monitor off. "I also want to do blood work, so I'll be back," she says walking out with my chart.

As she shuts the door I start sobbing, "What...could be wrong?" I cry out as Derek jumps up and pulls me on his lap in his arms. "I don't know Mer, we will find out, you will be okay," he says pulling me in tighter as the hot tears roll down my cheeks. "It's...not fair," I mumble out wiping my tears and burying my head in Derek's chest.

He strokes my cheek and hair and kisses my forehead, "Babe it's going to be okay," he says as my sobs quiet down and I try to breathe normally again. "Slow even breathes Mer, in and out," he whispers rocking back and forth while rubbing my back. "Okay," I say wiping my eyes and standing up.

I step out of my shoes and put the gown on me before sliding my pants and panties back down. I fold my clothes and lay them next to Derek's chair. Sitting back on the exam table Derek squeezes my hand, "You okay?" He asks staring up into my eyes. "Yeah," I breathe out. "Are Sarah and Logan still sleeping?" I ask trying to get a peak of them. "Yup they are in dreamland," he smiles making me smile.

There is a knock at the door, "Come in," I call out as Dr. Peterson walks back in with a blood kit. "Okay let's do the ultrasound first and then the blood work," she says setting the kit down and washing her hands. She puts gloves on and pulls the machine down to my feet. "Alright," I say rubbing Derek's hand. I scutch down and put my feet in the stirrups for her to start.

"This will be cold," she says turning the monitor on and inserting the freezing cold transducer into me. I get a chill down my spine from how cold it is and Derek rubs my arm to warm me up. "Okay we are looking at your cervix right here," Dr. Peterson points out, "And here is your uterus, it looks good," she says moving the transducer to the side.

"Okay, here is where we have problems, you see here your fallopian tube? It looks normal here, but on the other side this is what it looks like," she points to the screen explaining to us. "So what's wrong?" I ask staring at the screen. "Well you see this circle in the fallopian tube? That's a fertilized egg, you are experiencing an extrauterine pregnancy, commonly known as an ectopic pregnancy," she says still looking at the monitor and back at us.

"So I'm pregnant, but I'm not?" I ask starting to tear up again. She nods, "You are pregnant, but you will not be able to keep the pregnancy. We have to remove the embryo immediately or you could lose your fallopian tube and or ovary that you do have left, and risk serious damage," she explains moving the transducer around. "I know what an ectopic pregnancy means, so what do we do next?" Derek asks taking my hand with tears in his eyes.

Dr. Peterson shuts off the monitor and gently pulls the transducer out of me. Taking off her gloves and washing her hands she comes and sits down as I sit up. "So since you look to be about five weeks along you have to go to the hospital and have laparoscopic surgery done to remove the embryo," she says writing notes down in my chart again.

"I'm not going to do blood work because we need the results back now, so when you get to the hospital they will do that," she explains. "You can get dressed and I'm going to call a surgeon for you so you can be admitted right away," she says walking out of the room.

I don't even say anything because I'm in shock and just so sad right now. Derek hands me my clothes and rubs my arms to comfort me as I get dressed. "We are going to have to get someone to take Sarah and Logan home," I say sniffling. "I'll text Izzie Mer," Derek says handing me my boots. I step into them and sit down on the chair next to him holding his hand.

"Can I come in?" Dr. Peterson asks opening the door a crack. "Yes," Derek replies waiting for what she has to say. "Okay, I called the surgeon, her name is Dr. Levick, she will be expecting you so you can just go across to the hospital and up to the fifth floor. Do you have any questions? I am so sorry this has happened," she says leaning against the counter.

"I do, does this now hurt our chances of ever having a normal pregnancy?" I ask staring down at my hands intertwined with Derek's. "Absolutely not, in fact the majority of couples never have a problem again," I nod when she says that. "Okay, I think that's it," I say standing up and putting my coat on. "Alright, well good luck and again I'm so sorry," she says flipping my chart shut and walking out.

"I texted Izzie, she said she will be here in a few minutes. She was done practice and was on her way home so she should be here any minute," Derek says as I lean against him walking out of the office. "Did you tell her why we need her?" I ask not wanting to say anything yet. Derek shakes his head, "No I just told her that we need her, she's always good she never asks unless we tell her first Mer," I nod as he speaks what is the truth. "Yeah she's good about that," I say as we make our way over to the hospital and wait in front for her to pull up.

"I see her car Mer," Derek says pushing the stroller outside. I follow him out to help get the twins in the car. Thank god her and Cristina have car seat bases in there car just in case. "Hey guys," Izzie says getting out of the car and popping her trunk so we could put the stroller in. "Hey Iz," I say giving her a hug, "You okay Mer?" She asks looking over me and I shake my head no as the tears start streaming out.

"Aw Mer, what's the matter?" She asks pulling me in tighter for a hug. I sob all over and can't talk. Derek comes over and rubs my back taking me in his arms. "She has an ectopic pregnancy," Derek says as Izzie shuts the door so Sarah and Logan can keep warm. "Mer, I'm so sorry, don't worry about the twins, I've got them you just take care of yourself," she says rubbing my back. "Thanks Iz," Derek says as he holds me still sobbing. "Come on babe, let's get inside," Derek says waving bye to Izzie and escorting me in.

We go over to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. "You will be okay Mer, we will have more children," he says as I stop crying and hold his hand walking out of the elevator. "Yeah we will," I whisper as we make it over to the nurses station.

"Hello how can I help you?" The nurse asks, "I'm Meredith Grey here to see Dr. Levick," I say as she nods at my name and takes my wrist to put a bracelet around it. "Okay I'm Stefanie and I'll be your nurse, you can follow me to your room," she moves from her chair and comes around showing us down the hall to a room on the right. "Okay you're room 520, come on in," she ushers us in.

"Okay here is your hospital gown, you can keep your bra on and socks, the rest can go in the closet over here. Once you are done changing we will hook you up and draw blood and have Dr. Levick take a look okay?" Stefanie says handing me the hospital gown. "Okay thanks," I say as she shuts the door to leave.

"Hmm another gown," I groan taking my boots off. "Yup, here lean on me," Derek says as I wobble around trying to step out of my pants. I rest my arms on his shoulders as he kneels down to carefully take my pants off. "Owwww oh god," I moan holding onto my stomach as the stabbing pain starts up again. Derek stands back up and hugs me rocking me side to side. "Breathe Mer, just breathe," he says as the pain lingers down. "Okay," I say as Derek steps back and helps me take my shirt off, I shiver from being pretty much naked and he covers me up in the gown. "Turn around," he says tying the gown for me. "Okay get under the covers," he holds the blankets up so I can slip under them. "Thanks," I say as he folds my clothes and puts them in the closet. "I'm going to go get Stefanie to tell her you're ready," he says and I nod.

Derek comes back in with Stefanie, she is carrying a blood kit and other items. "Okay, so first I need to take blood work, then I'm going to hook you up with pain meds if you want them. I'll examine you and check your vitals, then I'll call Dr. Levick," I nod as she puts the blood kit down.

She takes my arm and swabs it with alcohol to clean the area. "Ready?" She asks and as I nod she inserts the tiny needle into my vein. Derek holds onto my hand as she takes four different vials of blood. "Okay done, I'm going to hand these over to get your blood read and I'll be right back," she says walking out with the kit after putting a gauze pad and bandaid over the needle site.

Stefanie is back in a jiffy with an ultrasound machine and other items in her arms. "Alright, let me check your vitals," she says listening to my heart, taking my temperature, and pulse ox. "Are you in pain? And have you been nauseous?" She asks typing on the computer. "Yes and I've been throwing up," she nods and sticks two IV's into me. "One is for the pain and the other is for nausea. Okay? Now I have to exam you then I'll get Dr. Levick in here," she says sitting on a stool and putting gloves on.

She turns the ultrasound machine on and pulls the blankets up around my knees. "Okay just relax and bend your knees for me," I bend my knees and stare at the monitor as she pushes it up into me. "Okay I'll be taking measurements and reporting what I find to the doctor," I nod and look over at Derek as she looks around.

Once she is done I roll on my side and close my eyes. "Go to sleep Mer, I'll wake you up when Dr. Levick comes in," he whispers kissing my forehead. I nod as he sits down at the chair next to me and rubs my back. Closing my eyes again I quickly fall asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW:)


	35. Teardrops

"Mer wake up! Meredith please baby!" Derek wails shaking my shoulder. I look around and up at his panicked face as well as a doctor who looks worried. "Owwww," I cry holding onto my stomach and rolling onto my side as pain hits me. "Ms. Grey you are hemorrhaging,  
we need to get you into the OR now," the doctor says. "I'm Dr. Levick, and we need to stop the bleeding or else you will be at risk for serious damage to your reproductive system," she says wheeling my gurney out into the hallway.

I look down under the blanket that they have covering me with and see the huge blood stain all around my waist. I look back up at Derek who is trying to keep up with the doctors and nurses scrambling to get me into the OR. "I love you Meredith," Derek  
says stroking my cheek as I start to get upset. I nod and roll into the fetal position trying to hold Derek's hand. "It's okay babe, everything will be okay honey don't worry just squeeze my hand," he says as we get into the elevator. I nod as I squeeze  
his hand and tears start to pool in my eyes. "It...it hurts!" I moan burying my face in my pillow biting down on my lip.

"I know, as soon as we get you in the OR we will give you something to stop the pain," Dr. Levick says rubbing my shoulder. I nod and take a few deep breaths to see if that helps the pain. "Okay Meredith we are getting out of here," Dr. Levick says pushing  
the gurney out of the elevator and straight down the hall.

They stop in front of double doors, "Okay unfortunately Derek can't come past the doors," Dr. Levick says as Derek leans down and kisses my lips. He takes hold of my hand caressing it, "I love you Meredith from the moon and back, always and forever,"  
he says stroking my hair and leaning down to kiss me again. "I love you too, I'll see you soon," I whisper as Dr. Levick and the nurses begin pushing my gurney. Derek waves as we go through the double doors and I wave back.

They wheel me into the OR and are zooming by me getting me ready for the surgery. "Okay on my count, one, two, three," a nurse says moving me onto the sterile table. "Meredith rest your arms here and can you scutch down, resting your feet in the stirrups?"  
The nurse says moving my arms to the side of me resting on the board as I scutch down and rest my feet in the stirrups. "Perfect honey," she says as I shiver.

"Ready Meredith?" Dr. Levick says putting her gloves on, I nod over at her. She motions for the anesthesiologist to start, and he puts the mask over my mouth as a nurse injects an IV into my arm. "Okay Meredith count backwards from 20," He says holding  
the mask over my face. "20...19...18..." I repeat as my brain feels foggy and tired as I close my eyes.

-Derek's POV

The nurse guides me back up to Meredith's room so I can wait there. "The surgery should be about 2 hours long do you can go get something to eat," the nurse says looking over at me as we ride up the elevator.

I run my hands up over my face as I try to keep it together. I try not to think of the worse case scenario, but it's hard not to, Meredith and I want to have babies, and I want to indulge her in all the weird cravings and watch her become big with our  
child that we made out of love. I can't wait to see Meredith all hormonal and waddling with our baby. She will be all upset, but I will love it seeing the love of my life pregnant.

"Okay thank you," I mumble as we step out of the elevator and I walk towards her room. "If you need anything just let us know. The team will call up to me and give me the updates and I'll relay them to you, oh and I forgot to introduce myself I'm Kelly,"  
she says. "Okay thanks Kelly," I give her a small smile and I walk in Mer's empty room.

I sit back down on the uncomfortable lumpy chair and rest my feet up against the air condition unit against the window. Staring out of the window I see a cute family crossing the street together, God how I wish Meredith and I were them right now. I would  
do anything to take away her pain.

Looking back over at the large clock on the wall, I notice that it's still very early in the morning, 5:32 to be exact on a Thursday. Everyone in the house should be getting up around now so I figure I should call, to give them the update. Scrolling through  
my contacts I click on "Home" and start to hear the dial tone. "Please pick up, pick up," I mutter finally hearing a pause.

"Derek what are you calling for it's so early?" Callie mumbles into the phone. I can hear her shuffling down the hall, no doubt she is on the phone that rests by the staircase. "I just wanted to let everyone know that Mer was rushed into emergency surgery  
after she started hemorrhaging," I explain as I hear her stop walking. "Wait what? Hold on let me get everyone downstairs," she says louder this time. I stay on the phone as I hear the commotion going on.

"Okay Derek you are on speaker, we are all in the den now," Cristina says. "Good, okay well I'll start from the beginning I don't know how much Iz said to you or anything, but Mer and I were told yesterday that she is experiencing an ectopic pregnancy.  
We went over to the hospital and they got her situated then she feel asleep. I was rubbing her back and when I looked down I noticed blood surrounding her. I screamed in the hallway and the nurses came in and called Dr. Levick to get up here now.  
So they rushed her into surgery and now I'm waiting in her room."

"Awwww man, Derek seriously I'm so sorry," Mark says as I hear everyone sighing and talking. "I just, gosh like what the hell? You two deserve to have a baby and it's like everything that can go wrong does!" Alex exclaims.

"I know, it's hard to wrap my head around it, you know we want kids and it's like God is against it. Mer was crushed, for a minute she was happy and then the doctor ripped the floor out from under us. I don't know how to explain it really," I reply.

"Well the odds sure do go against you two, but you have what- fourteen eggs that you can use," Cristina states sounding oddly sad herself. "Yup the magic number fourteen," I sigh.

"How did this happen? Why Meredith and you?" Callie asks, "Cal do we really need to go over the birds and the bees?" Mark laughs as I can hear the others telling him to shut up. "Honestly no idea, but I've never been so scared in my life seeing her surrounded  
in her own blood," I say shaking my head.

"She's going to be fine right? Grey has to be, she's the glue that holds us all together," George says sadly. "She is the reason we all have a house to call home, I mean this place is our home. She loves us even though we are crazy and get on her nerves,  
but she is always there for us when we need her," Lexie somberly says.

"Yeah she was the first one to offer to come to my dad's funeral, and I didn't even have a way of getting home, but she booked me two tickets to Texas and she came with me to my dad's service," Owen explains. "I mean she's the first person to jump in  
and help, her heart is full of gold, and she'd do anything for anyone just to help," Izzie says tearfully.

"I mean she took her mother's freakin kids just so they wouldn't be brought up in shitty foster homes," Alex says, "And I know what it was like in those shitty foster homes, and shitty doesn't even come close to what it was!" He exclaims.

"I know guys, she would do anything for any of us, but that's why we have to be here and support her. While she was asleep they had the psychologist come down to talk to her, but I talked to the guy and he pretty much said just be there for her and make  
sure she understands that this wasn't her fault," I tell them so they all understand.

"And please just don't look at her all sympathetically because she hates that and don't say you're sorry, because it just doesn't help, we both have to move forward and count our blessings. Meredith and I have each other and all of you supporting us as  
well as Sarah and Logan to look after, so please just don't say you're sorry," I sigh as a tear rolls down my cheek and I brush it away.

"Well we are here for you two, and Derek we always will be," Mark says ful heartedly. "Thanks guys you don't know how much you help right now," I say as the tears roll down my eyes. "I'm going to go now, I'll call you with an update as soon as I hear  
or if she comes out."

"Okay Derek, we all are here praying for her and you," Izzie replies. "Thank you," I say as they all yell bye to me. That puts a smile on my face as I wipe away my tears and stand up to compose myself before making my next call.

I pace around the little room going back and forth if I should worry her or not. It's also very early in the morning, but on the east coast it's three hours ahead putting it at a little before nine. Scrolling through my contacts I put my thumb over the  
call button, but can't muster to make the move. I'm afraid I'll break down and start crying, which I don't like to do.

Pulling the trigger, so to speak, I press on my Mom's number and it starts connecting the call. I sit back down and stare out the window just as the phone picks up.

"Hi Mom," I say softly trying to hold myself together, "Derek? Honey what's the matter you sound sad, are you hurt?" My mom panics, "I'm not hurt, but well where are you?" I ask trying to go around the reason I called. "I'm in the kitchen emptying the  
dishwasher, Amelia was rushed to school today, she had an anatomy presentation and she was all worried so she got to school early to practice with her group," she replies yawning into the phone.

"Mom I don't know how to say this, but..." My voice quivers, "Honey spit it out are you alright? How's Meredith and the babies?" She asks as I hear the worrying through her voice. "Mom, um Meredith and I, well we went to her doctor for her check up  
at the gynecologist and she's been sick and has been having stomach pain so they did a few tests and well she is suffering from an ectopic pregnancy. Mom she was..." As I start to sob into the phone I hear her sighing.

"Baby I'm so so sorry, I know I can't say anything to make it better, but I love you and Meredith both so much," she says as I stop sobbing and clear my throat so I can talk. "Mom we went to the hospital and the nurse checked her out and then she feel  
asleep, but when I looked over at her she...she was bleeding, there was blood all around her,... I just can't stop thinking about what would of happened if I didn't look over at her, she would have, could have died on me mom," I sniffle  
trying to take even breathes in and out.

"Oh honey, is she okay? Where is she?" She asks sympathetically, "She's in surgery now, she should be out in an hour to two more hours," I say. "Well I'll be out there soon, I'm texting Kathleen to pick up your sister at school and as soon as she replies  
I'll start traveling down to the airport," Mom says.

"You don't have to come out, we will be okay," I say although I'm hoping she will come out. "Derek, honey I'm coming out there you need your mother and since Meredith doesn't have a mom she needs someone to lean on besides you because you both are grieving  
a loss. I just found a flight and I should be out there by eight," she replies. "Thanks mom, I just, we will need you, you're right Meredith needs someone besides me to talk to," I close my eyes and run my hand over my face.

"I love you Derek, I love you so very much honey, just try to hold it together in front of Meredith, I'll be there soon," She says. "Okay mom, I love you too," I mutter rubbing my temples. We say goodbye and hang up. I'm glad I called her we need Mom  
to help us through. I don't want to cry or grieve the loss of our baby right now, not in front of Mer anyway, I just need to be the strong one for her and hope my Mom helps us out the way only a Mom can.

There is a knock at the door pulling me out of my thoughts, I look over and see Stefanie, our original nurse, and Kelly walk in the room over to sit in the chairs in front of me. "Hello, we have an update for you, so far Dr. Levick has stopped the hemorrhaging,  
they had to do a transfusion to get her blood counts back up, so when you see her she is going to be dizzy and pretty pale, but that's normal." Stefanie explains. "But she will make it right?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Oh yes, she's a strong woman, she'll beat this," Stefanie says as I nod. "They have not yet been able to remove the fetus, they are working on that as we last checked. Also, we have Dr. Moss in there to make sure there are no tumors or anything worrisome,"  
Kelly says finally talking. "How much longer do you think?" I ask becoming worried how Mer will come out of this. "The next part is easier since the fetus is so tiny so I'd say another hour and she should be in recovery," Stefanie replies smiling.

"So you can go rest, take a walk, or go get something to eat, you need to be healthy too, so you can support each other," Kelly says seriously, I nod thinking how right she is that I really should eat and get out of this room. "Yeah I think I'll go get  
something to eat," I agree with her and they nod. "Perfect, if you need anything you know where we are," Stefanie says standing up and shaking my hand. She turns and walks out as I shake Kelly's hand and thank them both.

Once they shut the door I run my hands through my hair and walk out of the room down to the cafeteria. It's 6:12 by the time I find the cafeteria. The place is very active for so early in the morning, well the doctors look tired as they surround the coffee  
station, but the rest of the people look lively. Looking around I find where eggs and omelettes are being served, and walk over to join the line full of people.

"Good morning sir, eggs or omelette?" The server asks as it's finally my turn. "Good morning, and I'll have a mushroom and broccoli omelette please," I say picking up a tray from underneath. "Any cheese?" He asks pouring the eggs into the pan. "Cheddar  
please," I respond watching as he makes my omelette.

"Here you go sir," he hands me a plate with my omelette on it. "Thank you," I smile putting my plate on the tray and walking over to the refrigerators. Opening the door I'm hit with a cold blast of air as I reach for fruit salad. I close the door and  
walk over to the registers. A woman rings me up as I take a packet of silverware. Once I am rung up I walk over towards the back and sit in a comfy booth.

Finishing my food I throw the trash away and start to walk back up to Mer's room. I've killed almost 45 minutes down at the cafeteria when I get back up to her room. "Hello just stopping in, they are closing her up now, everything went perfect," Kelly  
says leaning on the doorframe. "So she will be taken to recovery and then we will get you and take you to her room," Stefanie smiles.

"So around 7:30 you will be able to see her, and then we will move her back here to monitor her," Stefanie says. I nod, "Okay so I just have to wait until 7:30," smiling I say. "Yup, so you can call your family and alert them. By that time it will be  
time to go see her," Kelly says. "Okay, well thank you," I pick up my phone and starting dialing.

Stefanie and Kelly wave goodbye and walk out of the room. I dial the home number hopping everyone is still there. "Hey Derek," Izzie says, "Hey Iz, just wanted to tell you that Mer is done and she's being put into recovery." I explain. "Oh perfect did  
you see her yet? Is she okay?" Izzie asks, "No not yet the nurses are going to get me and take me down soon," I say resting my feet on the bed. "Okay sounds good, hopefully a few of us can get down there when she is back in her room," Izzie cheerfully  
says. I nod even though she can't see me, "Okay I'll talk to you later."

We hang up and I push on my moms contact. It goes to the automatic voice message so I leave her a message telling her to call me back. She's probably out running errands knowing her or with one of my sisters.

"Hello Mr. Shepherd, Meredith did very well through surgery. It was tough in the beginning with all the blood loss, but she's a trooper and is in recovery. The anesthesia is just starting to wear off so we will be giving her medicine to keep her comfortable.  
She did get a little nauseous coming out of the OR, so we will monitor that," Dr. Levick explains sitting down across from me.

"So she didn't bleed too badly to hurt our changes of having a baby in the future," I ask still concerned with our fertility problems. "She did bleed we had to do two transfusions, however there was no rupture of the fallopian tubes so she should be perfectly  
healthy to have kids," she says patting my knee as I smile. "Okay thank you so much," I say as she stands up.

"Would you like to come and see her?" She asks as I jump up, "Yes, I would love to," I beam following her out into the hallway. We take the hallway down and hang a left, then a right to get to where all the patients in recovery are. Dr. Levick walks up  
to a blue curtain and pulls it across to reveal a sleepy looking Meredith.

-MEREDITH'S POV

Being wheeled down to recovery and staring up at the ceiling has got me feeling sick. I close my eyes and rest my head on the pillows as I fight through the nausea, "Uhhh," I moan pressing my face deeper into the pillows and holding onto my stomach. "You  
feeling okay sweetie?" The nurse looks down at me as she pushes my gurney down the hall.

"I feel kinda nauseous," I mumble pressing gently down on my stomach and curling up in the fetal position. "Okay, I'll get you a bucket," she responses as we pass the nurses station and she hands me a bucket. I grip onto it tightly as I'm laying down  
and groan. I suddenly feel the urge to throw up as my stomach rumbles and my mouth goes dry.

I lean over the bucket breathing deeply and start to throw up. The gurney stops when the nurse wheels me into the recovery wing. "It's okay Meredith, take deep breathes," she whispers handing me a paper towel. I look up at her when I think I'm done and  
wipe my mouth with the towel. "I...I think I'm done," passing the throw up bucket to her. "Okay just rest," she says washing the bucket out and sitting it next to me on the little table. I nod and roll back in the fetal position, closing my eyes.

The nurse pulls the curtain close when she leaves and I just lay on my side. The curtain zips to the side and Derek is standing there with Dr. Levick. "Baby how do you feel?" He asks coming over to my side. I open my eyes, "Sore, but okay, can you lay  
down with me?" I ask patting the gurney. He climbs right in and I cuddle up to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Meredith how are you feeling?" Dr. Levick asks leaning over the gurney. "Sore, I just threw up and that really hurt," I sigh gently holding onto my stomach. "Okay, you are probably allergic to the anesthesia, let me just check you out just to make sure  
everything is okay," she says coming to my side. Derek gets up off the bed so she can examine me and holds my hand.

She sits down on the gurney and pulls the blankets up over my feet. "Okay can you put your knees up and relax," she asks putting gloves on. "Okay since you are coming off the anesthesia you will feel a lot of pressure so bare with me here." I nod and  
bend my knees as she drapes the blankets over my knees. She rests a hand on my abdomen and slowly inserts her finger into me.

I flinch and squeeze Derek's hand tightly, "That really hurts," I moan draping my hand over my sore abdomen. "It's almost over," she says wiggling her fingers to the side and deeper in. "Mer just look at me and breathe," Derek says as I feel an incredible  
amount of pressure that takes my breath away. "Owwww owwww," I cry as tears stream down my cheeks.

"Meredith I'm trying to get up to your uterus to make sure there is nothing there to worry about," Dr. Levick says adding pressure to my abdomen as she moves her fingers deeper into me. "Okay relax, I can feel you're tightening up your pelvic muscles.  
Just breathe normal and loosen up or else it will hurt more as I get to your uterus," she says.

I nod my head and start to take deep breathes, "That's it, good job," she says moving deeper into me, "Okay take a nice big breathe and relax your legs. Breathe in...Breathe out," she says as she slides further into me when I breathe in. "Okay I'm  
at the top of your uterus, can you feel pressure?" She asks moving her one hand onto my knee.

"Yeah... a lot of pressure," I squeeze my eyes tight and sit up on my elbows. "Meredith you're clenching again, just relax so I can feel around to make sure I didn't miss anything," Dr. Levick says. I breathe in through my nose and out of my mouth  
as Derek caresses my hand and knee. "You're doing great babe," he says resting his forehead against mine. "It hurts though," I whine as more tears spill out of my eyes. "Honey, babe, look at me," he says holding my cheeks as I start to sob out. "Meredith,  
you are okay, we are okay sweetie," he sighs pressing a kiss on my forehead. He strokes my hair and laces his hand with mine against my stomach.

"Okay Meredith you look and feel perfectly fine," Dr. Levick stands up pulling my gown and the blankets over me. I wipe back my tears as she sits down on my side. "I want to check where your stomach is hurting you quickly to make sure it's nothing," She  
says, moving up my gown and resting the blankets up against my waist.

She starts to press on my abdomen and I cry out where it really hurts. "You feel tender, but I'd expect that. You also lost a lot of blood, we did two transfusions and the fetus was small enough to evacuate it," she says letting me pull my gown down and  
the blankets over me. "If you feel a little woozy or dizzy just take it easy and rest. You probably don't have a whole lot of strength in you right now so we will soon put you back in your room to rest, okay?" She asks marking off on my chart. I nod  
and roll on my side, "Okay thank you Dr. Levick," I smile as she leaves.

"Mer how do you feel? Dizzy at all?" Derek asks resting his hand against my forehead. "A little bit, but I'm just..." I start to cry and I wipe my eyes. "Oh baby, come here," Derek says sitting down on the gurney and pulling me up into his chest.  
He kisses my hair and rubs my back as my body rocks with sobs. "We lost a baby," I moan crying harder and gripping onto Derek's shirt. "I know, we will make it through," he presses a kiss to my forehead rocking me back and forth as my sobs become  
quieter.

"Mer we will have as many babies as you want, just say the number," he rubs my back and continues rocking us from side to side. "I just wanted them, and then we lost the baby," I mutter rubbing my head deeper into his chest. "I know honey, but this baby  
makes us realize that we want a baby, you know?" He whispers and kneels down to look in my eyes.

He takes my hands away from my eyes and presses them to his lips, "Mer I know this is so incredibly hard, and we are hurting, but we will have more babies," he says staring into my eyes and cupping my chin. "Yeah, we will have more babies," I stutter  
through tears, "I love you so much babe, and if I could take away the pain I would," Derek says kissing my nose. Nodding I look up at him and smile, "I just wanted for a moment to be fat and pregnant, and then it was ripped away from us," I sniffle  
and start to shiver.

"Oh honey, I can't wait for that day when you are pregnant and craving pickles," he smiles pulling me in for a bear hug. "Yeah I just wanted that," I breathe out hugging him tight. "We will, soon enough," he nods pulling back and tugging a piece of hair  
behind my ear. "Will you just lay with me?" I whisper holding his hand.

"I'd love too, come here," he whispers pulling me up against his chest. I rest my head down and Derek plays with my hair on his chest. "I called Mom while you were in surgery, and she's going to come out," he says pulling the blankets up over my shoulders.  
"Mhh that will be nice, I just wish I'd have a mom who would care and take off and come and be with me," I mumble listening to his heartbeat. "I know, but my mom loves you and can't wait to see you. She texted me and said she got a ticket for earlier  
so she's on her way," he says stroking my back, "Good," I smile resting my eyes for a minute.

"Did you tell everyone?" I ask still with my eyes shut. "Yes, they said they would try to stop in, I also didn't know if you wanted to tell your brothers, but I'm leaving that up to you," Derek says turning the TV on. "Uh I'll have to tell them, I just  
hate doing it over the phone you know?" Derek flips through the channels and leaves it on an episode of CSI. "Yeah I know, it sucks telling my mom over the phone, but I think we need her here for us," I nod agreeing.

"Meredith you ready to be moved down to your room?" A nurse moves the curtain and asks me, "Yup, as ready as I'll be," I smile. "Can you walk? Or if not we can transfer you onto the bed when we get there," she asks. "Uh I think I can walk," I sit up and  
wiggle my feet. "Okay perfect then we can wheel you in the wheelchair," she smiles rolling it over to the gurney.

Derek gets up and gathers his stuff together as I sit up on the edge of the bed. "Ready Mer?" Derek asks helping me stand up, "Yeah," I reply getting to my feet and shuffling over to the wheelchair. "Okay let's go," the nurse says wheeling me out as Derek  
walks on my right side. We continue down the hall and take a right to get to my room. "Okay home sweet home," the nurse smiles putting the brakes on the wheelchair and helping me up. "Thank you," I say as she covers me in the blankets. "You're welcome,"  
she replies walking back out with the wheelchair.

"Back in the bed," I smirk getting comfortable in the bed. "Yup, and I have a couch and a chair," Derek smiles sitting down on the chair and putting his feet up on the bed. "What channel was CSI?" I ask turning the TV on. "Uhh in the 20s I think," he  
says taking the remote from me and turning it. "Here we go," he says as he finds the channel.

"Okay, can we lay together?" I ask rolling over to face him. "Of course we can Babe," he says climbing in bed and pulling me against his chest. I wrap my arms around his back and relax against him. "I love you," I look up at him and kiss his lips. "I  
love you more than the world," he smiles pecking kisses up my face and across my forehead.

There is a knock at the door, and it opens a crack, "Hey guys! How are you?" Lexie holds open the door. Mark, Izzie, and Cristina walk into the room. "Hey guys," I smile not moving my head from Derek's warm chest. "How do you feel Mer?" Cristina asks  
coming over and sitting next to me. "Sore, and weak," I mumble.

"But Dr. Levick said she did good after she got the bleeding under control," Derek says rubbing my back. "That's good Mer," Lexie says sitting down and squeezing my hand. "I know we aren't mushy or anything, but God the world won't give you two a break.  
I'm just so sorry for you both, I can't imagine how it must feel right now," Mark says sitting down on the couch.

I start to tear up and Derek rubs my back, "It sucks Mark, it really does, I want to have a baby, but the Lord isn't ready to bless us with one just yet," I mutter as the tears start to come heavier out of my eyes. "We will get through it though Mark,  
and we will have kids soon right Mer?" Derek's says as I nod and wipe my tears.

"It just stinks, we want to have a baby and can't," I cry out as Derek kisses my head and holds me tighter. "Shh Mer, I have you," Derek whispers stroking my cheek. "Mer it will get better, when you have your first baby all this pain will go away when  
you see your baby," Izzie says holding my shoulder. "I know - it just...I wanted this baby," I moan gripping Derek's shirt and sobbing.

Derek scoops me up and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Come here Mer," he says pulling me up against him as I cry into his chest. "I just... wanted a baby," I say over and over again as Derek wraps me in his arms and rocks from side to side.  
"I know honey, and we will," Derek replies holding me tighter and wiping my tears. "Baby," I whisper as my voice cracks and my body shakes from sobbing. Derek caresses my cheeks, holding me still to calm me down. He kisses my forehead and rocks me  
back and forth as my sobs become silent and the tears just run down my cheeks.

"I got you Mer, I got you," Derek murmurs as my tears stop. I sniffle and wipe my eyes as I clutch onto Derek's chest. "Here honey," he hands me tissues and I wipe my face and blow my nose. "Owww," I mumble holding onto my head, "Headache?" He asks rubbing  
my back. I nod as I relax against his chest. "You want to sleep?" He strokes my cheek, "Yeah," I whisper. Derek pulls the blankets around me and kisses my forehead as I fall asleep.

-DEREK'S POV

Meredith falls asleep against my chest breathing heavily as I rub her back. "Sorry I didn't intend to make her cry," Mark apologizes looking up from his phone. "I know, we both are just very upset and have been crying lately. It's just so incredibly hard  
to watch Mer cry and I can't take the pain and sadness away," I say.

"But you lost a baby too man, how are you holding up?" Mark asks looking concerned. "I don't really know, I cried while she was in surgery, I'm afraid I'll loss both of them," I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek. "That must have been horrible, seeing  
Mer surrounded in blood," Cristina says wiping a tear that is rolling down her cheek. "I can't even imagine that," Lexie cries and Mark wraps her in a hug. "Lex she's okay now, we are just hurting inside now," I explain as she nods and wipes her tears.

"I know, it's just we can't lose her," Lexie breathes out squeezing Mark's hand. "We won't, Mer is here," I respond as Cristina offers me a hand to hold. She squeezes my hand and wipes her eyes quickly, "We will get through this," Cristina tries to smile  
and I squeeze her hand in support. "I don't know if the images of blood surrounding her will ever leave my eyes," I say.

"Was she just covered in blood? I don't know how you didn't break down then," Mark says standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "There was blood surrounding her and her gown was covered it was horrible, but she was asleep. I woke her up and tried  
to keep it together so I wouldn't worry her, but Dr. Levick explained what was going on to her and she just looked so afraid and vulnerable." I take a breathe and continue, "That's what really scared me, her face was ghostly pale and she tried to  
hold my hand, but she was shaking, it was so scary," I explain holding Meredith tighter.

The door opens and Stefanie comes in, "Hello everyone, I'm Stefanie," she says as everyone introduces themselves. "How is she doing? Has she been in any pain?" She looks over at me, "She wasn't in pain, but she has been crying and a little dizzy," I explain.  
"Okay I can give her something for the dizziness when she wakes up," Stefanie says writing in her chart. "Okay thank you." She nods, "If she wakes up in pain give me a holler and I'll give her something. Since we didn't get it in her before she fell  
asleep she might be in more pain," Stefanie explains as she opens the door. I nod and she walks out.

Sorry about the reviews I'm still trying to figure out how to respond to them I see them all but I can't figure out how to respond to them so I just wanted to say thank you for them I'm so grateful for lovely readers like you all!  
-


	36. Mommy Dearest

I woke up to hear whispers and sighs coming from an unknown voice, that I don't recognize. Opening my eyes I look up to see Derek talking. Looking up and around I see Carolyn, Mark, and Cristina talking. "You're awake, how do you feel babe?" Derek asksstroking  
my cheek. "Everything hurts, my stomach hurts a lot," I grimace clutching onto Derek's shirt and resting my head back on his chest.

"Mark can you run and get Stefanie?" Derek asks rubbing my back. Mark nods and gets up from the couch to go get her. "Mhhh," I moan in pain digging my face into Derek's chest and tugging on his shirt. "Squeeze my hand babe," Derek tips up my chin as a  
/single tear runs out of my eye. "Oh baby, it hurts that much?" Derek asks taking my hand in his as I begin to squeeze his hand.

I bite down on my lip and nod for that's all I can do in so much pain. "It hurts, make it stop," I cry out rolling into the fetal position. Derek stands up wrapping his hands around mine letting me squeeze them tight. "Breathe Mer, just breathe," he calmly  
/says as Stefanie comes running in with Mark behind her.

"So you're in pain? Can you roll onto your back or does it hurt too much?" Stefanie asks rolling the computer over to me. "It hurts," I mumble rolling onto my back. "Okay, can I ask you all to leave real quick?" She looks over toward our company. Mark  
/stands back up and ushers Cristina and Carolyn out of my room.

"Okay Meredith I'm just going to check you too make sure there isn't any bleeding going on," Stefanie says pulling the blankets up over my knees. She snaps gloves on and rests a hand on my knee as she quickly inserts her fingers. "Bare with me, you're  
/going to soon feel a lot more pressure," she says moving her hand in deeper.

I close my eyes and bury my face in the pillows as Stefanie applies more pressure. "Owww," I groan arching my back up as Derek caresses my knee. "Mer look at me, deep breathes," he says cupping my cheek as I clench my teeth and bit on my bottom lip. Derek  
/takes my hand that is resting on my stomach and kisses it, "Come on Mer, breathe," he shakes my hand as I let up on my lip and breathe out of my mouth. "Good Meredith, keep breathing you're doing great," Stefanie says as she squirts gel onto the transducer  
/and pushes it into me. "Relax, take nice deep breathes," she says watching the monitor.

"Deep breathe in Mer," Derek says breathing with me. I wipe tears away from my eyes and groan in pain as I take a breathe in. "I can't order you any pain medication, I need to get Dr. Levick down here," Stefanie says turning the monitor off and taking  
/the wand out of me. "What's wrong?" Derek asks brushing the tears out of my eyes. "I can't be certain until Dr. Levick's down here, I'm going to page her now," she says standing up and going out into the hallway.

"Derek it really hurts!" I cry rolling onto my side and tucking my knees under my chest. "I know honey, squeeze my hand and keep breathing," Derek strokes my hair as I squeeze his other hand in pain. "Ohhhhh," I gasp as a sharp pain increases in my abdomen.  
/Squeezing my eyes shut, Derek rests his hand on top of mine over my stomach and gently circles my abdomen.

"Hello Meredith, you seem to be in a lot of pain as I can see. Can you put your legs up and bend your knees? Let me have a quick look?" Dr. Levick says slipping on gloves as Stefanie stands to her side. I turn my body over so I'm on my back and bend my  
/knees. "Okay you're going to feel a bit of pressure," she says sitting down by my feet and inserting her fingers.

"Mhhhh," I groan as Derek kneels down and presses his forehead against mine, "Keep breathing baby I know it hurts," he says pressing a kiss to my tear struck cheek. I gasp again at the feel of Dr. Levick pushing down on my cervix. "I know you feel pressure,  
/but keep still. I need to get to your uterus to make sure there is no bleeding," Dr. Levick says pushing deeper inside of me as I moan and bury my head against Derek's chest. He strokes my hair out of my face and kisses my hair to calm me.

"Okay I'm now at the top of your uterus," Dr. Levick says taking the ultrasound wand from Stefanie, "I'm going to insert the ultrasound to make sure my diagnosis is correct," she says before pulling out her two fingers and pushing the transducer up into  
/me. "Ohhh Derek," I mutter throwing my head back against the pillows. "Okay, I'm against your uterus, I'm going to push down on your abdomen now and make sure what I'm seeing is correct," she says moving her gloves hand over to my pubic bone and pressing  
/down hard. "Der, owwwwwwww," I wince out staring up into Derek's eyes as the pain increases.

"Okay all done Meredith," Dr. Levick says pulling the wand out of me and standing up. Stefanie turns the monitor off so Dr. Levick can wash her hands. Derek drapes the blankets back over my feet and pulls them up over my shoulders as he rubs my back.  
/Dr. Levick throws the paper towels away and sits down on the chair next to me.

"So what I'm finding that you have is endometriosis, tissue that normally lines the inside of your uterus - the endometrium - is growing on the outside of your uterus. I believe this is why you had ovarian cancer, also this can make your periods very  
/heavy and painful. Another thing to keep in mind is that this can lead to infertility, since you have already froze your embryos you don't have to worry about that as much," she says as more tears roll free from my eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but this is what is causing your pain. I'd like to get you started on hormone injections and oral pills to get you some relief. A heating pad may also help with the discomfort so we will bring you one in okay?" Dr. Levick  
/explains standing up and walking out of my room. Stefanie pushes the ultrasound machine out of the room and shuts my door.

"Derek it really hurts," I plead staring up into his eyes. "Honey they are going to be back soon," he strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. "Will you lay with me? So I can rest against you?" I ask scouting down the bed so he can get in behind me. "Yes  
/babe," he says taking his shoes off and climbing in behind me. "Just relax baby," Derek whispers in my ear as I lay against his chest. We thread our hands together and rest them on my abdomen as Derek kisses my neck.

"Okay so we are going to start you on a dose of norethindrone by IV, and estradiol by pill for now. That should help with the pain as well as a heating pad," Dr. Levick says as Stefanie injects me with the IV. "I'll plug the heating pad over here and  
/you can just rest it on your abdomen," Stefanie says handing me the heating pad as Dr. Levick hands me the pill to take. "Okay thank you," I sip the water Derek has offered me and lay back against his chest. He wraps his arms around my stomach and  
/holds the heating pad in place as it starts to warm up.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefanie says throwing the trash out and walking out with Dr. Levick. "I'll tell your family they can come back in okay?" Stefanie adds and Derek nods his head in agreement. "Does the heating pad help?" He asks rubbing  
/it over my stomach. "A little," I sigh, turning over so my head is on Derek's chest and snuggling up against his body as the heating pad is draped over my abdomen in between us. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead as his other hand rests against  
/the heating pad holding it in place.

"Feel any better Mer?" Cristina asks walking in first and hopping on the couch. "A little bit," I smile as Carolyn and Mark walk in with food in there hands. "Honey how do you feel? Is the pain going away?" Carolyn asks sitting down in the chair. "Okay,  
/the heating pad makes it feel better. Dr. Levick diagnosed me with endometriosis and says that's why I'm in pain and probably why I had ovarian cancer," I explain.

"Oh dear that's terrible, do they think that's why you had an ectopic pregnancy?" She asks as I start to tear up again. "They didn't say Mom," Derek answers wrapping his arms tight around me as I cry. "Sweetie I didn't mean to upset you," Carolyn says  
/as I sob out. "I know, Mer it's okay we are going to have more babies," Derek replies rocking me back and forth as my tears settle down. "Here Mer," Carolyn hands me a tissue to wipe my face.

"Meredith it's okay to cry, you're allowed to cry, what you have gone through nobody should have too," she says grasping my hand. "I know- it's just, I think we shouldn't have had sex it feels like God is punishing us," I murmur as I start crying again.  
/"Oh sweetie, God doesn't punish good people, you and Derek will have a baby, it will happen trust me," Carolyn says. "I know," I breathe out, "I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you about sex. I just wanted a baby when she said I was  
/pregnant. I love Derek so much and I just thought why not and then she told us what was happening and I just, it just ripped me apart. I wanted the baby so badly and we lost it," I say through sobs.

"It's okay, remember I have four daughters, I've been through this sort of thing before. With you and Derek I see my husband and I through your relationship. When we were engaged I experienced a miscarriage, we were only maybe 20, back then though you  
/got married early and had kids, so I was so excited when they said I was pregnant. Two weeks later I experienced a miscarriage. It was horrible, Michael and I knew then to count our blessings, and so we got married two months later and had Nancy a  
/year later; my point is that everything will work out, you just have to lean on each other for support," Carolyn tells us.

I nod as I clutch onto Derek's shirt as he rubs the heating pad over my abdomen. "Mer, honey we will have more babies soon, and it will be perfect," Derek reassures me squeezing my hand. "That's what I want, I want a big family with you, I want to be  
/fat and happy carrying our baby," I smile through the tears pooling out of my eyes. "Sweetie you will have that, you just have to trust God, he has bigger plans for you two. You'll have children when the Lord is ready to bless you with them, until  
/then you have two beautiful babies at home waiting to see their mommy," Carolyn smiles.

"Yeah I just wanted a baby that Derek and I created, and when she said I was pregnant I was elated even though we weren't expecting that. Then she ripped my heart out when she said I couldn't carry the baby, it is like my body is against me having babies,"  
/I cry as Derek rubs my back. "I know, but think about when you get pregnant next time. Your body will support and care for the baby and that's the miracle of life," Carolyn explains. "Mhhh," I sigh intertwining my hand with Derek's and resting it  
/over my stomach.

"One day we will have a baby growing in there Mer," Derek smiles running circles over my stomach. "I can't wait for that," I smile wiping my tears away. "How does your belly feel? Any better?" Derek asks, "Yeah a little better," I reply taking deep breathes  
/in and out to relax.

"Mer are you hungry?" Mark asks opening a bag of pretzels. "A little," I smile as he offers the bag to me. "Eat the pretzels, I also got a banana and a strawberry shake for you if you want," Mark says putting them on the tray table and sliding it towards  
/me. "Thanks Mark," I say munching on the pretzels.

"Oh look, Izzie just sent this picture to me, now this should cheer you up," Cristina announces standing up and showing me her phone. "Aww my babies are asleep in the swing!" I smile taking her phone to see them closer. "They are adorable babies," Carolyn  
/comments looking at the picture. "Thank you," I smile loving seeing them relaxed and sleeping. "Can you send me the picture Cris? They look so darn cute!" I ask handing her phone back to her. "Yup no problem," Cristina says sending me the picture  
/of them.

"Here Mer, drink the shake," Derek hands me the strawberry shake and takes the empty bag of pretzels. "Thanks," I murmur sucking on the straw. "Mer I'm going to go, I have that packet in math that is due tomorrow, so I'll see you later," Cristina says  
/standing up and picking up her bag. "Mark do you want a ride?" Cristina asks hugging me. "Uh yeah I guess I'll go," Mark stands up and gives Carolyn a hug and comes over to Derek and I and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll cya guys later, thanks  
/for coming," I smile. "No problem Mer, feel better," Mark waves and they walk out.

"Carolyn are you sure you don't want to go home with them?" I ask looking over to her. "I'm fine right here," she looks up and smiles. "I'll have Owen or Alex pick you up later if you want," Derek says. "Okay, I just want to make sure you two are alright,"  
/she smiles. "How's the pain? Any better?" She asks, "A little with the heating pad, but it still is about a seven or eight," I tell her. Just as Carolyn opens her mouth to respond Dr. Levick knocks and comes in.

"Hello, how are you holding up?" She asks washing her hands at the sink and coming to sit in the chair opposite of Carolyn's. "I'm still in pain, but the heating pad feels good," she nods. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst pain you've ever  
/been in what's the pain?" She asks turning the pages over in my chart. "Around a seven or eight, it's just all right here," I put my hand over my abdomen showing her where it hurts the most.

"Does it feel like cramps? Does your back hurt at all?" She asks writing down something and looking up. "Kinda, they feel worse than period cramps, and my back is killing me, that's why I'm laying on my side," I reply. "Are you in the same pain during  
/your periods?" She asks, "Yes, except I'm nauseous more during my periods," I respond. "Well you aren't nauseous now because we gave you an anti-nausea medication. You are on birth control correct?" She asks standing up.

"Yes in January I was put on birth control," I say resting my hand on the heating pad and pressing it against my stomach. "Did that help with your symptoms at all? Or do you still bleed heavily and get the cramps?" I groan in pain as the heating pad doesn't  
/help anymore. "No when I went back to the gynecologist two days ago she was going to switch my birth control, but she didn't get to because of the ectopic pregnancy," I explain. "So you still get all the symptoms when you get your period? Cramping,  
/heavy bleeding, nausea, lower back pain, any other symptoms you get?"

"Yeah I still get those and painful migraines," I hold onto Derek's hand tighter. "Okay, well I want to run a few tests and switch your birth control. Also I'd like to talk to you about possibly having surgery to get rid of the scar tissue from the endometriosis,"  
/she says putting gloves on and wheeling the ultrasound machine to the side. "Okay," I respond.

"Alright I want to do another ultrasound to see exactly how much scar tissue I'd have to remove," she says pulling the blankets up and onto my knees as I bend them and Derek stands up holding my hand. "Okay, I'm first going to do a quick pelvic exam to  
/make sure you don't have any cysts lining your uterus," she explains sitting at the bottom of the bed.

I grasp Derek's hand tighter as she slowly inserts her two fingers. "Just relax for me, I know it hurts," she says resting her other hand on my pelvis. "Look at me Mer, squeeze my hand baby, I've got you," Derek says tipping my chin up as I gasp in pain.  
/"Here take my hand," Carolyn says offering her hand to grasp onto so I'm holding both of their hands.

"You're doing great Meredith, I'm just applying pressure to feel for any cysts," she says pressing her hand in deeper as I feel more pain. I wince and moan in pain as I bite my lip and look up at Derek. "Ohhh Derek!" I cry as my lip quivers, "It's almost  
/done honey, breathe in and out," he says stroking my cheek and hair. Dr. Levick presses down on me against my uterus and the pressure there is unbearable. "Meredith keep breathing, you're clenching and it's going to hurt more then," Dr. Levick calmly  
/says moving her two fingers around inside of me. I nod and try to breathe through the pain. "Okay I can feel a small cyst along your uterus, now I'll do an ultrasound to see exactly where it is so I can remove it," she takes off her gloves and puts  
/a fresh pair on.

"Okay, is there a lot of scar tissue?" I ask, "There is some, but I will be able to remove it laparoscopically through your belly button," she says picking up the wand and sitting back down at my feet. "You know the drill, this will be cold," she smiles  
/turning the monitor on. I nod and look over at the screen as she inserts the transducer into me. The pressure is worse this time and I try to just focus on the screen. "Here is your cervix, and moving a little further in is your uterus," she says  
/pointing to the screen.

"Here is the cyst, it's medium sized and here is the scar tissue, you see lining your uterus," she points around to the lighter spots on the screen. "Wow, you will be able to remove all of it? And it will take the pain away?" Derek asks kissing my hand.  
/"Hopefully, it is a lot of scar tissue, but if I can get around 85% that would be ideal and it would decrease the pain that you're in," she smiles removing the transducer from me.

"Would I still be in pain or would the pain frequency go down too?" I ask. "Both hopefully, the pain should go down, but as for the frequency I've had patients where it's completely stopped and others that the pain still is there, but not as much so we  
/will have to wait to know for sure," she says washing her hands and sitting down on the bed.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" She asks, "What will happen if you only get a little of the scar tissue, can I still get pregnant?" I ask. "Well right now I don't see a problem with getting at least 80% of it, so you would be able to get pregnant.  
/As for if I only get a small amount it would be harder for you to convince even with the fertility treatments. I'll go in and get the cyst first then remove the tissue," she says. "Okay when can you do the surgery?" Derek asks.

"I can do it in about an hour, I'll book you as an emergency and get you in. The full procedure takes about two hours and you will just be given an epidural to numb you," I nod, "Wow it's that quick and you just numb me," I smile. "Yup, some people get  
/nauseous, but nothing too serious, we will wheel you down and the anesthesiologist will inject the epidural. A nurse will be at your head in case you get sick," she explains. "Okay," I grin rolling onto my side. "I'll go book the OR then, see you  
/in a few," Dr. Levick says walking out of the room.

"Hopefully dear they can get all of the tissue that way you don't have to suffer in pain anymore," Carolyn says rubbing my arm. "Hopefully," I reply yawning, "Mer go to sleep, maybe you can sleep for a half hour before they take you down," Derek says  
/stroking my cheek. "I'll try," I smirk as my eyes flutter shut.

"Hey Mer, time to wake up sweetie," I hear Derek whisper brushing my loose pieces of hair out of my face. "I'm awake," I croak opening my eyes a sliver. "Are you ready to go Mer?" Derek asks. "Yeah," I sigh opening my eyes all the way now. "Meredith can  
/you get into the wheelchair?" Stefanie asks moving it to the side of the bed. I nod and roll onto my back and slowly sit up draping my legs over the bed. "Here Mer, I got you," Derek says taking my hands to help me up and sit me in the wheelchair.  
/"Okay all set, let's go," Stefanie says.

She wheels me out into the hallway as Derek holds my hand and Carolyn walks to the side. We get on the elevator and go down to the floor the OR's are on. "We have arrived at the double doors, you know the drill," Stefanie smiles and steps to the side  
/to give Derek, Carolyn, and I some privacy.

"Meredith everything will work out so don't worry. I love you dear, I'll see you when you come out," Carolyn says giving me a big hug. "Thank you Carolyn for being here, I love you too," I smile letting her step to the side.

"Mer I love you so much, you will do great, even if they don't get all the tissue we will still have a family," Derek kneels down and tips my chin up so we are looking in each other's eyes. "I love you so much too Der. We will get to have a big family,"  
/I smile as he leans in to kiss my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my hands in his hair as our tongues meet. Derek pushes his tongue in my mouth as he cups my cheek. I moan into our conjoined mouths and gently pull away smiling. "I love  
/you Der," I whisper as we press our foreheads together. "Hmm forever and always babe, I love you," he says pecking kisses on my lips. I pull him into me for a tight hug and rest my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back. "You will do great honey,  
/you will be out of pain shortly," he presses a kiss to my hair and we pull away still holding hands.

Stefanie comes up behind me and releases the brake, "Ready?" She asks looking at Derek and I. He nods and kisses my hand one last time before she pushes me past the double doors. I turn back and wave to Carolyn and Derek as we turn into the cold sterile  
/OR.

"Meredith I need you to hop up here so I can inject the epidural," the anesthesiologist says as Stefanie helps me up onto the table. "Okay lean your back down," Stefanie says holding onto my hands on my knees. "Okay your going to feel a pinch and then  
/a warm feeling over come you, but we need you to lay down immediately when we tell you okay?" the anesthesiologist says moving my hospital gown off of my shoulders as he preps my back with iodine. "Okay," I reply leaning down squeezing Stefanie's  
/hands.

I feel the anesthesiologist's cold hands press against my spine and next thing I know I'm in pain as I squeeze Stefanie's hands. "Okay good, now swing your legs up onto the table," the anesthesiologist says. Stefanie helps me readjust and lays a blanket  
/over top of me. I shiver as I feel the warm feeling moving down my body. "Perfect," Stefanie says as she holds out my arms on the table.

She drapes the blue sheet around the poles so I can't see anything past my chest and puts a throw up basin next to my head. Dr. Levick comes into the OR from the scrub room and puts her gown and gloves on. She steps past Stefanie and stands by my waist.  
/"Can you feel this?" She asks, "Feel what?" I respond, "Okay your all ready and numb," she smiles.

Two scrub nurses pull trays of instruments to the side of my legs as Dr. Levick moves the overhead lights down. "Meredith tell me if you feel anything at all. You may feel some pressure, but it should only last for a couple of seconds," Dr. Levick says.  
/I feel a little pressure, but I just close my eyes as the surgeons do there jobs.

"Meredith sweetie you're all done you did great," Dr. Levick says taking off her mask and rubbing my shoulder. "Did you get it all?" I mumble, "We did, it took a little longer, but we got it all," she smiles as a nurse drapes a blanket over me and starts  
/wheeling me out. "I'm going to go talk to your family so rest up," she says walking next to me. I nod and close my eyes as sleep over powers me.

-DEREK'S POV

"Hello," Dr. Levick says entering the small waiting room. "How did it all go?" I ask as my mom and I stand up. "She did great, it took me longer than I anticipated, but I was able to get all of the scar tissue so she should heal nicely and be pain  
free,"

Dr. Levick smiles. "Oh thank you so much! Wow you got it all!" I smile hugging my mom as tears well up in my eyes. "Oh Derek she's going to be out of pain," Mom says wiping my tears away.

"I can take you to her recovery room if you'd like, she was sleepy coming out of the surgery," Dr. Levick says. "Yes we would love to see her," I smile as we follow Dr. Levick to her room. She pulls open a curtain to reveal a sleeping Meredith. I go and  
/sit down by her side and grab her hand and kiss it.

She lightly stirs and mumbles something I can't understand. "Mer honey?" I get up to kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter open. "Der-Derek?" She croaks out with her eyes still half closed. "Yeah Mer, it's me, you did great honey," I kiss her forehead  
/again and stroke her hand that is taped with IV's running through her veins.

"Can you get me some water?" She chokes out as I pour water into a pink plastic cup. "Here baby," I hand her the cup to drink from. "Hmm thanks," she smiles resting her head back on the pillows. "Did she get it all?" She asks staring up at me through  
/her long lashes. "She got it all Mer," I smile back at her. "Good, I'm glad," she's says as her face lights up.

"Do you feel any pain?" I ask hoping there isn't any. "No my body just feels weird, it's still kind of numb," she giggles her soft laugh that makes my heart beat faster. "That's good," I laugh with her and sit down on the bed. "I think I'm going to sleep,"  
/she yawns leaning her head on my shoulder. "Go to sleep babe, you've had an exhausting day," I kiss her hair and gently rub her back. I hear her deep breathes and can see her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes so she is sound asleep.

"Hey Mom," I smile up at her as she slips past the curtain and sits down with food in her hands. "Hello honey, how is she?" She asks putting the food on the tray table. "She was good, giggly even, she asked for water and just feel asleep," I say as my  
/mom peels back a banana and takes a bite of it.

"I have a feeling that this will fix Meredith and get her to where you need to be," she smiles drinking a cup of coffee. "Yeah I sure hope so. Hopefully this is her last surgery," I say as Mom gets up to throw the banana peel out. "And that she is out  
/of pain," Mom says, I nod, "That we can only pray for," I smile using one of her lines that she used all the time growing up.

"Do you want me to call Mark to come and get you? It's almost 12:30," I say glancing at my watch. She shakes her head, "I'm fine right here," she smiles. Meredith fidgets a little and blinks open her eyes a little. "Mhhh," she mutters as Mom and I look  
/at her to make sure she's okay.

"Meredith babe," I stroke her hair, "Go back to sleep," I whisper as her eyes pop open. "Mhhh, I'm okay," she mumbles. She blinks again and sighs, "Derek, will you lay with me?" She whispers in her tiny voice, "Turn over honey," I roll her on her side  
/and she lays back against my chest going back to sleep.

"Derek go to sleep, you're exhausted too," Mom says as she covers us with another blanket and kisses both of our heads. "Good night Mom," I whisper as she sits down and reclines pulling a blanket over herself. "Good night dear," she yawns as I close my  
/eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	37. Out and About

I've been home for a week so far and have been feeling pretty good. Dr. Levick thinks everything looked good and that I am doing well when I left the hospital. I haven't been in any pain since the surgery so I was incredibly happy about that. Today I  
have

my check up and if all goes well I'll be cleared to start lifting the twins again.

"You ready Mer?" Derek asks as I walk into the kitchen. "Yup, I hope I'm cleared today," I smile taking the bowl of cereal he's offering me and sitting on the stool. "So Mark and Lexie are watching Sarah and Logan?" Derek asks eating his cereal. "Yes,and  
/then we have to go to the mall after because I need jeans," I say getting up to clean my bowl and loading it in the dishwasher. Derek nods and hands me his bowl as he gets our coats out.

"Okay let's get going," Derek says handing me my coat and purse as he opens the garage door and gets in the car. I lock the door, hit the garage button to open, and get in the car. "This is at the hospital right?" Derek asks pulling onto the main road.  
/"Yeah her office is two down from Dr. Peterson's actually."

He nods and drives toward the hospital while taking my hand and resting it on my knee. "I have a feeling this appointment will be good, we have been through so much that I think we have had our share of crap happening to us," Derek says turning. I laugh,"Well  
/I sure hope so, I just want to move on and graduate," I smile.

"Should we valet or park in the garage?" he asks pulling into the hospital. "Valet, it's easier," I reply rubbing his hand. "Okay let's go see what she says," Derek says putting the car in park and handing the attendant the keys. I step out of the carand  
/Derek grabs my hand as we walk in. "You are going to be perfect Mer," he says resting his hand on the small of my back. I nod leaning into him and kiss his cheek, "I hope so," I say as he opens the door for us.

He gives my hip a squeeze in support and walks over to take a seat as I go up and sign in. I drop back down next to him and now we are stuck waiting. "Where do you want to go to get jeans?" He whispers as I pick up a baby magazine. "Uh J. Crew, Nordstrom's,  
/or Gap, not sure," I reply staring at all the babies in the magazine. "Aw look, look at her, she's a cutie," I point showing him a picture of a little dark hair baby. "She's cute, just not as cute as our babies will be," he says poking my stomach.

"I know," I sigh resting my head on his shoulder as I page through the magazine. "Meredith?" A nurse says walking into the waiting room. I drop the magazine back on the table and we follow her back. "Hi I'm Whitney, I'll just be taking your weight, pulse,  
/and then I'll let you change okay?" She smiles showing us into a pink room.

"Alright," I smile, "Okay can you take your shoes off and hop on the scale?" I take off my flats and get on the scale. She moves the bar around to figure out my weight, "Okay you can step off and hop onto the exam table so I can take your heart rate,"  
/Whitney says writing my weight down and picking up the stethoscope. She checks my heart and lungs, and takes my pulse, "Perfect, okay here's your gown just take everything off from the waist down and Dr. Levick will be right in," she smiles shutting  
/the door.

I jump down from the table and step out of my shoes, unbutton my pants and peal them off. "Here," Derek says taking my jeans and putting them on the chair. I take my panties off and hand them to him too and put the gown on. "Can you tie me?" I ask holding  
/my hair up and turning around. "Yes," he answers tying my gown and spinning me back around. "I love you," he kisses me brushing a hair out of my face. "I love you too," I smile hugging him.

He helps me get back up on the table and stands next to me resting our conjoined hands on my stomach. "I can't wait until you are pregnant and carrying our child," he smiles rubbing around my belly. "Yeah and I'm all big and waddling," I smirk. "You will  
/look beautiful pregnant with our children no matter what, even when you are waddling," he laughs as I hit his arm. "I mean it Mer, you're gorgeous and I can't wait for the day to come when we have a baby resting in your belly," he says tilting my  
/chin up to look in his eyes. I wrap my hands around his back bringing him into a hug and kiss his ear, "I can't wait for that either," I smile.

Resting my head on his shoulder nuzzled in his neck he rubs my back and rocks us back and forth. "We will have that all soon Mer," he whispers. There is a knock at the door and Derek pecks another kiss on my lips, "Come in," I say holding his hand.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Dr. Levick steps in the room and drops onto the wheely stool. "Good, I feel really great for the first time in a long time," I admit. "That's great, so no pain, nausea, bleeding, discomfort, or any discharge?" She asks going  
/over her list, "Nope none," I smile.

"Well then let's lay you back and have a look," she smiles snapping on her gloves after washing her hands. I rest my feet in the stirrups and wait for her to wheel around between my legs. "Okay, so I want to make sure there is no scar tissue or any cysts,"  
/she says in between my feet. I nod and Derek strokes my hand.

She inserts her fingers and feels around before going a little further in. "So far so good, your cervix feels great no scar tissue or cysts," I smile, "That's awesome," Derek says. She pushes in more and moves her hand from side to side feeling around.  
/"Great your uterus feels great too, I want to insert the speculum and just have a look to make sure," she says pulling her fingers out and inserting the speculum.

"Alright you are doing great," she says pulling the speculum back out and standing up to wash her hands. "You look great, I can clear you for lifting and you can now have sexual intercourse again. I want to see you in about three months, but you are perfectly  
/fine," she says writing everything down in my chart. "Wow I can't believe this," I smile as Derek kisses my cheek. "Do you have any questions?" She asks and we both just shake our head. "Nope I'm so happy now," I say.

"Okay well schedule in three months and you are all good to go, enjoy the rest of your day," she smiles walking out of the room. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this," I say wrapping my arms around Derek and kissing him. "I told you everything would be good,"  
/he smiles helping me down so I can change.

I change back into my pants again and we go and make the appointment in three months with the front desk receptionist. Walking out of the office Derek pulls me into a hug and picks me up, "I'm so proud of you, I love you babe," he smiles kissing my forehead  
/as he sets me down. "I love you so much too, I'm so happy now."

Derek and I walk hand in hand over to the valet parking and he hands the ticket over to them. We lean against the glass waiting for our car to pull up. Derek wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back against his chest. "I love you Der," I smile  
/turning my head to kiss his lips. He kisses down to my neck and rests his head on my shoulder, "I love you so much too, I'm so happy for you Mer, no more pain," he smiles. "I know I just want to keep it this way," I mumble brushing my lips against  
/his and turning around.

He holds me rocking us back and forth as I contently breathe him in. "Babe the car is here," he presses a kiss to my forehead and we walk out over to our car. The gentleman opens the door for me and shuts it when I'm in. "Ready to get going?" Derek asks  
/putting his seatbelt on. "Yup, let's get home and then to the mall," I smile threading our hands together and placing them on Derek's knee.

It doesn't take long to get home and Derek pulls into the driveway. We both get out and step into the house. "Hey we are home," I call out running up the marble steps to go into the nursery. "Hey my angels, did you have a good nap?" I ask walking over  
/to Sarah and picking her up. "Are you ready to go shopping?" I rock her back and forth and lay her on the changing table. I change her and lay her back in her crib so I can change Logan.

"Hi sleepy man! Are you ready to go?" I lay him down and change his diaper while he plays with his hands. "Okay baby boy let's go," I smile picking him up and Sarah up and walking out of the room with the diaper bag.

"Hey Mer, how did the doctors go?" Cristina asks pulling a sweater over her head. "Good, I'm all cleared and she says I'm doing great," I smile walking down the steps. "That's good, so you are all good now," she smiles as we walk into the kitchen. "Ready  
/Mer?" Derek asks taking Logan from me. "Yup," I say grabbing a water bottle.

"Where are you two going?" Cristina asks grabbing an apple out of the fridge. "The mall," Derek replies knowing she hates the mall. "Eww God have fun," she groans as I laugh at her. "Oh we will won't we Sarah?" I smile walking towards the door. Derek  
/holds open the door for me and I step through. "Cya later Cristina," I wave buckling Sarah in the car seat. Derek comes around the car and straps Logan in and gets in the car.

Derek puts the car into gear and pulls out of the driveway. "Remind me tonight to record 60 Minutes because they are interviewing the guy who had the face transplant," I say as we turn left at the light. "Okay I'll try to remember," he laughs knowing  
/full well that we both have bad memory skills.

I turn the radio on and on comes I "Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Derek and I both smile and sing along. "Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing" we sing out of tune together.

The song ends and we arrive at the mall. "Do you want me to park in the garage?" He asks. "Yeah then we can go right to ," I say. "And I want to go to the baby Gap for Sarah and Logan," he nods his head as he pulls into a parking spot. "Okay," he

says opening his door to get out. I get out and grab my purse at my feet.

I open Sarah's door and unhook her car seat and clip it onto the stroller that Derek has already folded out. He hooks Logan into the stroller as I pull out the diaper bag and put it in the stroller. Derek pushes the button to close the trunk and locks  
/the door. "Ready?" He asks as I push the stroller.

Derek holds onto my hand and opens the door for me as I walk through into the mall with the twins. He catches up to me after holding the door for an elderly couple and takes my hand again. We walk into and I begin browsing around as Derek looks

for jeans for me.

"Der do you like this sweater?" I ask holding it up to me to see if it will fit. It's a burgundy sweater with elbow patches. "Yeah, it's nice," he says holding it for me so I can look more. "How about this button down?" I ask trying to find my size in  
/the printed button down. "And I can wear it with white jeans," I add finally finding my size. "The colors are cool together," Derek says taking the shirt from me.

I find three other shirts and two sweaters on the cashmere table that Derek is now holding for me. "Babe here's jeans over here," he says holding up a pair. "Excuse me would you like a dressing room?" A woman asks us. "Yes please," I smile finding my  
/size in the jeans. "Okay I'll put you right over in the private dressing rooms that way you will have more room, what's your name?" She asks, "Okay thanks, and Meredith," she nods taking all the clothes from Derek, "I'm Nicole, if you need anything  
/let me know," I nod and thank her as she goes into the dressing room.

"Der do you like this coat?" I ask pointing at the hounds tooth cape. "Yeah you always love the hounds tooth," he smiles holding it for me. I pick up some tee shirts that I love wearing for skating and a white blazer that I'll be wearing in the spring  
/time. "Okay I think I'm ready to start trying everything on," I say turning to look at Derek. He smiles and follows me back to the room. The room is pretty large for a fitting room and we are the only ones back in this section.

"There is a chair in here do you want to sit so I can model all the clothes for you?" I smile at him as he pushes the stroller in and sits down. "Go for it Mer," he says as I take off my shoes and begin undressing. Derek hands me a pair of jeans to try  
/on and I wiggle them on first. "I like these," I say of the dark wash matchbox stick jeans. "Yeah," Derek says looking at Logan who is playing with his giraffe stuffed animal.

I hand them to him to hold and kiss his lips. Since I now know my size for the jeans I don't have to try the others on. "Here," Derek says standing up helping me lift my shirt up over my head. He lays my shirt on the chair and kisses me wrapping his hands  
/around my waist. I stand on my tippy toes and snake my arms around his neck. Derek thrusts his tongue down my throat and I moan as our tongues circle together.

Derek moves his one hand over my bra and circles my nipple. "Hmm Der the twins," I groan kissing him harder as he pulls my bra down. He kisses down my face to my spot on my neck down to my breasts. "They are fine," he whispers circling my nipple with  
/his tongue and pinching my other nipple with his fingers, I moan. "Mer open your eyes, look at your self in the mirror," Derek mutters against my breast cupping them in his large soft hands and rolling my nipples.

I drop my head back and hold onto his hair as I moan at him sucking on my nipples. He kisses my breasts and slowly trails his tongue down past my belly button and stops at my jeans. He unbuttons my jeans and rolls the zipper down inserting his two fingers  
/over my panties. He pushes up against my heated center and I cry out shaking, "Baby you're so wet," he says tugging my jeans down to my ankles and helping me step out of them and my panties.

Derek stands back up and comes behind me letting his finger trail down my chest to my pussy. He moves my feet so they aren't together and I lean back against him as he starts rubbing my wet heated core. "Ohhhhh babe," I moan as he turns my head and pushes  
/his tongue into my mouth to silence my moans. He rubs my pussy up and down while his other hand twists my rosy nipples into hard pointed peaks.

"Deeerrreekk!" I pant throwing my head back against his shoulder and bucking against his fingers. He slips two fingers into my wet core and thrusts them up in a curling motion. His other hand goes down to my clit that is begging for attention and he strokes  
/it making me shake even harder. Derek withdraws his hands quickly and pushes me down on the chair. He opens my legs and rests them over his shoulders as I start to breath heavier.

He rubs his hand against my dripping wet pussy teasing me and quickly inserts his fingers again. He thrusts in and out faster going deeper as I cup my breasts and start to moan. "Oh Derek yesss!" I pant as he puts his tongue on my clit. "Oh oh god Derek!"  
/I mutter feeling my pussy contract. I hold Derek's head in place as he sucks my clit and finger fucks me. I feel him rub against my g-spot as my vagina clenches and I start to wither around unable to control myself. "Oh god! D-Derek Faster!" I pant  
/moving my hips.

He rubs harder and faster bitting my enlarged clit, "Come for me baby," he says plunging his fingers in as my juices flow out. "Oh-ohhhh I'm cumming!" I groan leaning my head back against the chair as I catch my breath. Derek continues to push his fingers  
/into me holding my legs back as I cum. I feel incredibly wet as Derek rubs his other hand back and forth against my wetness. He slowly wiggles his fist inside of me and thrusts in deeply as I buck against his hand. Derek holds my stomach to keep  
me

/in place as he removes his hand and I clench around him squirting out.

He rubs his hand against my juices spilling out of me and slaps my pussy making me arch my whole body. Derek puts his mouth on my pussy drinking me up as I sigh in pleasure. Once I've stopped squirting he comes up to my face and pulls me up kissing me  
/thrusting his tongue in my mouth so I can taste myself. "Oh babe, I want you now!" I smile tugging at his jeans. "I want your hard thick cock fucking my tight pussy!" I moan as Derek takes over and pulls his pants and boxers down.

"Stand up baby girl," Derek says pulling me to my feet and positioning me in front of the mirror. Derek comes behind me and rubs his huge cock against my opening lifting my leg and wrapping it around his waist. He slides a finger up into me circling my  
/clit, "Oh Derek just fuck me, fill me up!" I moan as he pushes his cock into me.

I clench my pussy and rest my hands on the mirror as he fucks me. His cock is so big I can only take a few inches right away filling me up. "Oh fuck! You are so tight!" He whispers kissing my shoulder as he wraps his hand around me and pleasures my clit.  
/He pulls on it and rubs against it as he plunged deeper inside me. "You're cock is so big!" I moan trying to accommodate all of him.

He thrusts into me quickly and pulls out spinning me around as he sits down on the chair. "Get on baby," he says helping me straddle his long cock. He holds it up as I spread my pussy and he thrusts into my warm tight opening. "Oh god! Fill me up!" I  
/moan as I ride his cock moving up and down as he plays with my pussy.

My pussy finally contracts letting him thrust his thick cock all the way into me as I moan. "Oh babe, ohhhh! Fuck!" I scream as Derek silences me with a kiss thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I can feel I'm almost at my climax and I break the kiss moaning  
/into his neck, "I'm CUMMMING! Ohhh faster faster!" I yell as he thrusts into me once again and I start to cum. Derek rocks us back and forth slowly and quickly speeds up as he cums. "Oh Mer! I'm cumming!" He pants squirting his seed deeply into my  
/pussy as I fall against his chest slowly rolling my hips.

"Oh Mer, that was amazing," Derek whispers brushing my sweaty forehead and kissing me. "You are so big Der," I smile nuzzling against his chest. "Hmm you were so tight honey, did I hurt you?" He asks rubbing my back as I get a chill and shiver. "I'm sore,  
/but it was good," I smile kissing his chest. "I didn't hurt you though honey?" He asks brushing his finger against my cheek. "No never baby, you felt amazing inside of me," I smile.

"You were amazing too, I think we should get dressed and you try on your clothes," he smirks pulling his now flaccid penis out of me. "Okay, if you say so," I smile standing up and putting my panties and bra on. Derek pulls his boxers and jeans back up  
/and sits back down on the chair. He hands me my jeans to put on and I start trying sweaters on.

"It's a good thing Sarah and Logan are relaxing and laying in their carriers," I smile pulling a sweater over my head. "I know, then we could do that," Derek says stroking Sarah's cheek as she sucks her thumb.

"Do you like this?" I ask fixing the arms and turning towards Derek. "Yes, I think you need to just try the button down on and then we can go," he says taking the sweater from me and folding it. "Yeah then we can go to baby Gap and Lilly Pulitzer," I  
/say buttoning the dress shirt up. "That looks good," Derek says fixing my collar for me and standing up to hold all the clothes I'm getting. "Okay cool," I smile changing back into my sweater and helping him with all the clothes.

"You all set?" Nicole asks taking the hangers off the sweaters and jacket for me. "Yup," I say searching through my wallet for my card. "I love this blouse, the colors are incredible," she says ringing it up. "I know the blues and greens are very

pretty in it," I say. "Oh and your getting my favorite blazer, I swear it's the best buy," Nicole says taking the sensor off of it. I nod, "Yeah you can wear anything and everything with it," I respond stroking Logan's little hand.

"Okay your total today is $652.78, since you've spent over $500 you are getting this necklace," she shows me the colorful necklace and I nod, "Okay," I swipe my credit card and wait for the keypad so I can sign. "Okay, would you like your receipt with  
/you or in the bag?" Nicole asks. "In the bag is fine," I say as she hands me my three bags. "Okay here you go have a great rest of your day," she smiles. We thank her and walk towards the Gap.

"What are you getting Sarah and Logan?" Derek asks as we walk around the mall. "They need more clothes in there sizes, they don't fit in the 4T they are now probably a 5T or 6T," I smile walking in to Gap and looking at all the cute little clothing. "Logan  
/would look good in this shirt," Derek says holding up a button down with little orange cars on it. "Aww yeah do they have it in a 6T?" I ask picking up a light pink dress. "Yup got it, I'll get Logan's clothes you get Sarah's," Derek says picking  
/up jeans for Logan.

I push the stroller over to a bright yellow rain coat and pull out a 6T for Sarah. "Sarah do you like this rain coat?" I ask her as she babbles. I smile at her and go over to a circle table where they have a bunch of cute sweaters with patterns on them.  
/I pick out a green one with a pink bow on it and a white sweater with tiny red dogs on it. On the shelf they have little jeans and I pull out two pairs of denim jeans and a pair of white jeans.

Going into the back of the store they have some cute skirts and shirts to mix and match. Picking up a bright pink tutu style skirt I grab the white shirt with pink flowers on it. I pick up a few more items and walk over to where Derek is browsing through  
/shirts. "I think I got Sarah enough how about you?" I ask picking up a stripe shirt for Logan. "Yup I'm done I think I got everything for him," he smiles walking towards the register. "You all set? Do you have a Gap card if you sign up today you  
will

/receive 15% off your purchase," the man says. "I have my Gap charge," I smile as he rings us up.

"Okay your total comes to $312.23, please swipe your card," he says. I swipe my charge card and he hands us the two bags. Derek takes them to hold and we walk out into the crowded mall. "Where to next?" He asks looking around at the stores. "Um lets go  
/to Lilly Pulitzer then we can eat at the Nordstrom Café," I say getting on the elevator.

"I want to also go to Nordstrom's to pick up new shoes and a few dress shirts," Derek says stepping out of the elevator. "Okay, I want to get a pair of heels and look around a bit," I say pushing the stroller down the path to Lilly Pulitzer. "And what  
/do you need another pair of heels for babe?" Derek smirks at me. "Uh because I love them," I smile back at him walking into the pink and green heaven that is called Lilly Pulitzer.

I love just walking into Lilly Pulitzer feeling like you are on a resort island. "Oh Derek look at the buttercup seersucker shorts!" I cry finding my size and folding them in my arms. "Go for it babe, here I'll take the babies over to the chair," Derek  
/smiles going to sit over in the chair by the dressing rooms.

I pick up more pairs of shorts that are all in different patterns and a bikini before walking over to the side area where all the dresses are. I browse over the abundant selection and finally am pulled toward a navy shift dress and a stripe dress. I grab  
/my sizes in both and head over to mull over a few blouses and sweaters on the racks. The Elsa tops are adorable in all the different patterns so I decide to go bold with the orange and turquoise print.

"Hello, would you like me to start a fitting room?" A saleswoman asks taking the clothing from me. "Ah yes that would be great," I smile turning to head over towards the little girls section. "Okay my name is Alannah if you need anything," she smiles  
/walking away.

I piece through the little bathing suits and dresses that match with the women's and decide on two dresses and a bathing suit for Sarah. The swimsuit has a blue print on it and the dress matches my navy shift dress that I have picked out. "Der do you  
/like these for Sar?" I ask standing in front of him showing him the colorful clothing.

"Yeah they are cute for her, do they match the things you are trying on?" He asks taking the little dresses and bathing suit from me to hold while I try everything on. "Yeah the navy dress matches mine!" I squeal all excitedly. "Well let's see if it works  
/out for you, go try everything on," he says pushing the stroller back and forth.

"Der I'm just going to try everything on quickly so we can eat," I mumble as I begin getting undressed to try on everything. "Okay, sounds good," Derek says from outside the room. I step into the dresses and button up the shirts to see how they all look.  
/I love them all, even the shorts, so I decide to buy them all.

"How did everything work out?" Derek asks as I step out of the dressing room. "Good, I'm going to go with all of this," I smile grabbing Sarah's stuff and making my way to the register. "How did everything work out for you?" The young saleswoman asks  
/taking the hangers off of the dresses for me. "Good, I'm going with it all," I laugh as she rings the clothing up.

"Okay so you're total for today is $764.76 how will you be paying for it?" She asks as I pull out my credit card. "Credit card," I smile swiping it and signing my name. "You're all set, have a great day," she says walking around to hand me my two bags.  
/"Thank you, you too," I say as Derek pushes the stroller out and I hold all the bags.

"Ready to eat?" I ask rearranging the bags so they don't pinch me. "Yup, Nordstrom's Café?" Derek asks taking a few bags in his hands. "Yes it's perfect," I say as we start walking into Nordstrom's and over to the café. I pick up a menu even though I  
/know what I'm going to get. "Let me guess you're getting the Niçoise salad?" Derek asks putting his menu down. "Yup and let me guess you're getting the salmon," I smirk moving up to the register.

Derek nods and begins ordering our food. The woman hands us our check and tells us we can sit anywhere we would like. "There is a booth over here," Derek says waving me over as I push the stroller over to the booth. We sit down and Derek drops the bags  
/next to the stroller, "I think they are ready to eat too," I smile picking Sarah up and grabbing a bottle. "Yeah we better feed them before they eat their thumbs off," Derek laughs picking Logan up to feed.

"Hello my name is Holly, I'll be back with your drinks and some rolls," she says taking the check off our table to get our food ready. "Tonight I think they need a bath," I say stroking Sarah's cheek. "And so do we babe," Derek gives me his "McDreamy"  
/smile as his eyes gleam. "You will just have to wait and find out honey," I laugh as Derek groans.

Holly comes back setting our drinks and rolls down and tells us our meals will be ready soon. "Der I think we should just go to Nordstrom's for you and call it a day," I say buttering my roll. "Sounds good to me, these bags are getting heavy," Derek chuckles  
/drinking his water. "I'm sure they are, anyway tomorrow I want to take Sarah and Logan to either the park if it's nice or the Little Gym," I say as Holly places down our food.

"Let's take them to the Little Gym, they will love the colorful toys and since they are crawling and standing it will be fun for them," he says taking a tomato off of my plate. We finish up lunch and split a piece of strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

"Do you want to split up or do you want me to see the shirts and shoes?" I ask as we stroll out of the café. "I need your help I think with the shirts babe," Derek says hauling all of our bags onto the elevator. "Okay then the shoe section is across so  
/it will be easier," I smile as the elevator doors open.

Walking over to the men's section I pick up a few dress shirts, ties, and sweaters that I think will look handsome on him. "Blue stripe?" Derek asks holding the tie up, "Yup, I love it, it makes your eyes pop," I say hauling the clothing I've gotten him  
/so far in my arms. "Sir would you like a fitting room?" The gentleman asks taking the clothing from both of us as we nod. "Okay my name is Will, when you're ready to try on just let me know," he says walking away.

"Babe would you wear this sweater? It's nice and warm and has elbow patches," I hold up a Ralph Lauren cashmere gray pull over sweater. "Yeah that looks nice, I think I'm going to go try on the clothes," Derek says walking towards the dressing room with  
/me at his heels. "Sounds good babe, I'll be out here to see your clothes," I say sitting down on the sofa and pulling Sarah and Logan out to sit on my lap.

"Sarah are you sleepy little monkey?" I smile clapping my hands to excite them. Sarah babbles and shakes her hands around, "Oh Logan mister man you're a happy boy today," I say in my baby voice as they both giggle at what I'm saying. "You think mommy  
/is funny? Don't you?" I laugh kissing both of there cheeks.

"Okay here is the green plaid dress shirt," Derek says stepping out of the room and coming over to the center of the room. "I love it, plaid plus green is just uh, I love it!" I smile getting up and kissing his cheek. Derek pulls me in tighter with Sarah  
/and Logan on my hips and kisses my neck. "Babe we will finish this at home," I mumble as he sucks on my sensitive spot on my neck. "Oh yes we will honey," Derek murmurs going back in the fitting room.

He comes out a few more times and as he is getting dressed I walk over to the women's shoe section to look at new heels. I'm trying on two leopard heels and a patent leather heel with a bow on it. The one pair of leopard heels are comfortable, go figure  
/they are Prada heels. Derek comes over to find me at the register checking out buying those heels and a pair of Jack Rodgers sandals.

"Get everything Mer?" Derek asks taking the bag from me to hold. "Uh-huh, and more," I smile walking over to get Derek his dress shoes in his size. He tried the Johnson and Murphy leather shoes on quickly and tells the salesman that he wants them. Derek  
/thanks the man after handing him the bag and we head out to the car.

"My feet and back are killing me honey, I think a bath would be perfect right about now," I smile strapping both Sarah and Logan into their car seats as Derek gets the bags in. "Definitely yes to a bath, we can put Logan and Sarah down for a nap," he  
/smirks taking my hand as he turns on the car and turns out of the busy parking lot.

"I think we got most of the shopping done," I say turning the radio on low. "Oh I'd say so, with the amount of bags back there it looks like we are set for years and years to come," Derek mocks as we get to a red light. I lightly punch him in the arm  
/and laugh as he pretends to be hurt. "Feisty Mer, I like it, keep it up when we get in the bath," Derek says chuckling. "Oh okay Derek," I sarcastically respond as he pulls into our drive way.

"I'll get the bags you get the twins inside and down for a nap," Derek says unlocking the doors for me as we jump out. I unstrap Sarah first and reach over to unclip Logan to pull them both out. Derek holds open the door for me as I walk through and I  
/place them down in their swings in the den.

Alex, Mark, Callie, and Cristina are watching a movie and don't mind when I put them in there since they are half asleep already. "Mer I got them you go chill and unpack the bags," Callie says as Mark gets down between them to stroke there cheeks. "Okay  
/thanks," I smile helping Derek take the bags upstairs to our room.

Derek drops the bags in front of our dresser as I walk in from putting Sarah and Logan's clothes away quickly. "Honey we should hang up the clothes or else they will wrinkle," I say as Derek comes up behind me. He wraps me in a tight hug from behind and  
/kisses my neck, "I love you so much," he whispers snaking his hands around my waist. Derek sways us from side to side slowly as I relax against him. "I love you more than you will ever know," I smile.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and he presses a kiss to my forehead. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known," Derek says brushing a piece of hair out of my face and pressing his lips against mine. Our lips connect together as I dart  
/my tongue around to find his. Derek pushes his tongue into my mouth as I grant him access and I moan as our heads move from side to side. I gently run my hands through his unruly mane as he pushes a hand into my lower back pulling me closer against  
/him.

Our tongues fuze together as are eyes are shut and we just connect with each other. I feel Derek's cold nose pressed against mine as he darts his tongue around my mouth causing me to moan. Derek breaks the kiss pulling back a few inches and cups my chin,  
/"When school is done I want to make you my wife," he says staring into my eyes.

"I'd love for that," I smile wrapping my arms around his waist and bringing him closer into a hug. "I want to marry you and make babies with you," I say resting my head on his chest as he rubs my back. "So do I Mer," he kisses my hair and rests his chin  
/on my head. "I love you," I murmur looking up into his eyes.

He smiles and kisses me back. "I think we need to get the bags unpacked and then we can get in bed," Derek says releasing me and pulling out the clothes from the bags. "Yeah, and we can take a bath after we bathe Sarah and Logan," I say taking the clothes  
/from Derek and hanging them up. "They looked like they were tired so I'd say they might have to get a bath tomorrow," Derek smirks knowing that I planned to have them bathed tonight.

"I guess so," I sigh walking into our closet and organizing all the new clothes. "Okay all finished," I tell him coming out of the closet and helping him pick the empty bags up. "Do you want to keep these bags?" Derek asks folding them up and opening  
/our door to walk out. "Nahh it's okay, we have a gazillion bags," I smile walking into the den to see Sarah and Logan sound asleep in there swings.

"Okay that settles that no bath tonight for my two sleepy heads," I smile standing over them. "Mer I'll put them in their cribs you can just chill," Lexie says standing up to throw out a water bottle. "You sure?" I ask slowing the speed of the swing down  
/a little. "Yes I have them you go watch a movie or do something to relax," Lexie smiles.

"Okay well if you need me I'll be in my room," I call out as Derek follows me up the steps. "This is nice having someone watch them so we can just relax a bit," I smile shutting and locking our door. "Why don't we get in the bath?" Derek suggests as I  
/remove my shoes and jewelry.

"Hmm that would be relaxing," I smile taking off my sweater and walking in the bathroom to start the water. Derek walks in naked and stands behind me. "You my dear have way too many clothes on," he smiles lifting my shirt over my head. "Mhh thanks," I  
/mumble unbuttoning my jeans and stepping out of them as Derek helps me keep my balance.

A chill runs down my back and I shake shivering. "Hurry up Mer, or else you'll freeze," Derek teases me as I unhook my bra and slip my panties off. Derek gets in the tub and takes my hand helping me in. I sit down in front of him so my back is against  
/his chest. Our feet are tangled to the sides as Derek drapes his arms around my belly. I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes relaxing.

"This feels good," I whisper running my fingers over Derek's hand. "Yes it does," Derek kisses the back of my neck as I add some soap for bubbles to start forming around us. "Let's put the jets on," I smile reaching for the remote and turning them on.  
/"This feels even better now," Derek smiles rubbing his hands up and around my waist.

"Babe you're tickling me," I mutter watching the bubbles rise around us. "Am I tickling you now?" Derek asks moving his hand lower in between my legs causing me to squirm. "Der, mhhh, oh don't stop," I moan as he circles my clit. His other hand twists  
/and pulls on my nipple as my head falls back against his shoulder.

"Oh Derek!" I sigh as he rubs up and down against my pussy. I hold onto the side of the bathtub as he excites my pussy. Derek rubs a little more and pushes his two fingers inside of me. "FUUCCKKK baby! Ohhhh!" I squeal as Derek tries to push in all the  
/way, but can't. "Baby you're so tight," he murmurs dropping his hand from my breasts to my clit. He rubs across my clit as he thrusts his fingers as far into me as he can get. "DEERREEEKK!" I scream as he plunges up into me.

"Oh Mer baby you're so incredibly tight," Derek says pulling his fingers out and continuing to rub against my pussy. "Oh Derek don't stop!" I moan bucking my hips against his hand. He brings his hand up to my breast and circles it with the bubbles squeezing  
/my nipple. "Derek I want your huge cock to fuck my pussy!" I scream pumping his cock that is poking my back.

"Turn around baby," he says helping me turn and position myself for his cock to fuck me. "OHHH! Hmmm," I moan as Derek rubs his cock against my clit. "Mer you are so tight this might hurt," he says groaning as he slips a little into me. "Just do it Der,"  
/I mumble hanging my head back as he pushes a little more into me. "OHHHH! FUUUCCCKKK!" I yell feeling him stretch my walls to accommodate his thick cock.

"Ohhh MER!" Derek pants snaking a hand in between us and rubbing my clit as he thrusts in and out of me. "OHHH! OHHHHH!" I moan squeezing my nipple and feeling my orgasm coming. "Oh Babe I'm almost there!" I groan riding up and down as he thrusts in and  
/out of me. "Meredith, you are so tight!" Derek groans as I shut my eyes tightly and cum. "OHHHH FUCCKK! I'M CUMMING!" I scream collapsing on his chest as he continues pumping into me. "OHHH FUCK MER I'M CUMMING!" Derek shouts wrapping his arms around  
/my back and kissing my forehead.

"Wow bathtub sex is incredible," I breathe out smiling. "Hmm yes it is," Derek smiles rubbing my back. "The water is getting cooler, do you want to get out?" I ask Derek as he starts to sit up and turning me around. "Yeah let's finish where we left off  
/in here," he smirks as we get out of the tub and quickly dry off.

I sit in the middle of the bed and wait for Derek to join. "I love you," he says walking into our room and pushing me back so my head is off the bed. "I love you too," I smile as my hair falls out of the hair tie. Derek opens our bed side table and pulls  
/out lube and the vibrator. He pours it into his hands and works it into my arms and chest before rubbing it over my perky nipples.

"Oh babe that feels so good," I murmur as he pours more over my legs and works it up into my wet core. "Derek!" I yelp as he squeezes my clit. I try to wiggle myself onto the bed fully, but Derek keeps me in this position of my back and head off the bed  
/and my legs spread apart.

Derek rubs his hands down my body and brushes his fingers up against my pussy. I buck against his fingers trying to get him to insert his fingers. He holds my hip and slowly rubs my pussy and the juices that are flowing out of it. "Derek I want your cock  
/in me!" I pant out as the pleasure feels amazing. "Baby you're so tight," he says thrusting his two fingers up into me causing me to jerk. "OHHHH!" I moan as he plunged deeper and rougher shoving my body around.

"FUCCCKK DEREK!" I yell as he turns the vibrator on and presses it against my withering clit. "I want you! I want you now!" I moan playing with his curly hair between my thighs. "It's all about you, just relax," he says thrusting another finger inside  
/as he sucks and kisses my sensitive hip bones. "OHHH! OHH THAT FEELS... OH MY GOD!" I pant as I feel my juices flowing out of me and my orgasm near.

"Baby let it go! Cum for me!" Derek mutters as he pumps his fist in my tight opening as I gasp and squirm around. I buck against his hands and arch my back, "OHHHH! OHHH I'M CUMMING!" I scream as Derek turns the vibrator off and starts lapping up my juices  
/as I squirt.

"Oh Mer cum for me!" Derek says removing his fingers and swatting over my pussy making me contract even more. I press my legs together trapping his hand on my pussy and roll around shaking from my orgasm. "DEERREEK!" I scream withering around panting.

Derek pulls me up after licking my juices flowing out of me and attacks my lips. "Mhhh," I moan into his mouth as his tongue enters mine. I taste myself in his mouth and moan as he plays with my breasts. I pull back to moan holding onto Derek's shoulder  
/as he tugs on my oily breasts.

I moan and throw my head partly over his shoulder as he cradles me and sucks on my nipples. "Mer let's try something new," Derek whispers looking up into my eyes. I nod, and he kneels on the bed in back of me. "Turn over Babe, let's try anal," he smiles  
/helping me roll over on my stomach. "Get on your knees," Derek demands pushing my back down against the bed as my butt is up in the air.

Derek rubs his hand up along my wet slit playing with my clit and turning the vibrator on. He presses it against my clit as he slides a finger in my anus. "OHHHH FUCK DEREK!" I yell as he tries to go deeper, but I'm too tight. "Honey you're so tight,"  
/he says removing his finger and pouring lube down my butt, rubbing it around smacking my butt lightly.

"Ready?" He asks pressing the vibrator against my clit and massaging my hip. I nod and wait for Derek to thrust into me. He spreads my knees a little more and slips his two fingers into my tight ass, pumping in and out of me. "FUUCCKKK DEREK!" I scream  
/as he goes deeply in and out of me while pressing the vibrator on my pussy.

He quickly removes his fingers and pumps his cock against my pussy. Rubbing his fingers on my dripping wet pussy he grasps his thick cock to lubricant it. "Baby I want your cock," I pant spreading my ass for him to slide into me. He rubs his cock against  
/my ass and slowly thrusts in as we both moan. "Oh Fuck you're so tight!" Derek pants as I rest on my elbows. "You're so big! Move... OHHH Fuckk!" I groan as he starts thrusting in and out of my ass.

Derek moves the vibrator against my clit playing with my pussy with his other hand. He sticks his other hand in my tangled hair pulling on it as he pumps in and out of me. I fondle my breast pinching my nipple as I lift up my head from Derek pulling my  
/hair. "FUCKK! FUUUCCCKKKK OHHH GOD FUCK ME HARDER!" I shout, out of breath as he slams into me moving my whole body against the headboard.

I grab onto the headboard and start to move my hips against him as he thrusts roughly in and out of me. I can feel I'm so close to orgasming. Squeezing my eyes shut I scream out, "I'M CUMMMIIINNG! FUCK OH FUCCKK!" As Derek pounds deeper into me and turns  
/the vibrator on faster moving against my enlarged clit.

"OHHH Baby Cum for me!" Derek shouts pressing deeply inside of me and moving his hips around as I fall down against the bed screaming my release. "DEREK!...OHHH DEREK! I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I shake around his cock still inside of me. Derek thrusts again  
/quicker and falls against me moaning. "OHH BABY I'M CUMMMIING!" He kisses my shoulder and turns us over on are sides.

We cuddle spooning against each other as we are still connected and try to catch our breath. "That was incredible," Derek whispers kissing my neck. "Uh huh, it was amazing," I smile dragging his hand up and down my torso as Derek pulls out. "Did it hurt  
/you Baby?" He asks seriously as he stops his hand. "A little in the beginning, but it was perfect," I say taking his hand again and leading it down to my wet pussy. "Honey we should wait then, you will be too sore," he says resting his hand on my  
/abdomen.

"No I'm fine, I want you," I moan moving his hand onto my pussy so he can finger me. He traces his fingers around my wet pussy teasing me, by not inserting his finger. "Babe come on now," I groan pressing back against his chest and cupping my breast.  
/"Oh you will be cumming," he replies circling my pussy.

"Tell me what you want Mer," Derek says removing his hand from my clit. "Ohh baby I want you to fuck my pussy with your huge thick cock," I moan grinding back against his hard ready cock. "Okay my dear," he responds quickly shoving a finger into my pussy  
/and pressing his cock against me.

He pushes deeply into my pussy with his two long fingers and thrusts his cock inside of me throwing me for surprise. "OHHH FUCCKKK!" I shout as he thrusts in and out of me both his cock and fingers. "Your pussy is so wet," he pants, "Roll over honey,  
/get on your knees," Derek says still fucking me with his huge cock.

I kneel on my knees and press my chest against the bed holding onto our headboard. Derek picks up a blue dildo and inserts it slowly into my ass as he fucks my pussy. "OOHHH! OHHHH DEREK! FUUCCKKK!" I scream as he penates both of my wet openings. "HARDER!  
/Ohhhhh! HARDERRR!" I yell as he pounds in and out of me and rams the dildo up into me harder.

"OHHH I'M CUMMMIINNG!" I scream barely able to make a sound. "FUCK MER! I'M CUMMMIING!" Derek yells cumming inside of me. I arch my back and can feel my juices flow, squirting as Derek slaps my pussy playfully. "OHHHHHH DEERREEKK!" I scream as he pulls  
/out of me and I collapse on the bed squirming as I squirt. Derek rubs my wet core as I squirt and licks it up. "Oh baby you taste so sweet," he mumbles as I roll over and he comes up to my head pressing a warm kiss to my lips.

Pulling back to breathe I rest my head on Derek's chest playing with his hand draped over me. "I think we are sex addicts," I smile as Derek starts to chuckle. "If that's our only addiction, it's the best one to have," he laughs, "Cause I'm addicted to  
/you Mer, you're like a drug I can't get enough of," he smiles stroking my knotty hair. "I can't get enough of you either Der," I say kissing his lips.

"You are insatiable baby," Derek smirks tickling me as he plays with my hair. "I think we need to shower, I have cum all over me," I laugh as Derek sits us up. "Hmm well we should wash it off and we can cum in the shower again," he smirks picking me up  
/and carrying me into the bathroom. "Oh god baby, I think you are addicted," I laugh as he sets me down and turns the water on. "Only to you," he responds wrapping my naked body in a tight hug from behind.

He strokes my pussy as I lean up against his chest panting. "Oh Der," I moan as he flicks my clit and thrusts a finger into me. He goes deeper rubbing against my cervix to get to my g-spot. "Mhhhh OHHH God baby!" I moan as my legs feel like jello. He  
/gets against my g-spot and rubs softly as I feel myself contract around him all my nerve cells going into over drive.

Derek keeps rubbing me picking up a little pace as I feel I'm about to cum. "D-DEREK I.. I'M CUMMMIING!" I scream as he kisses my neck and lips to shush me. "Cum for me, cum baby you're so wet," Derek murmurs in my ear as I launch off and shake. Derek  
/grabs my hip to steady me as I buck around moaning, cumming all over his fingers dripping down my thigh.

"Oh honey you are so beautiful when you cum," Derek whispers guiding me into the hot shower. I'm exhausted now, but in a good way and lean back against Derek for support as the water sprays on are heads. "Derek your fingers and cock are incredible making  
/me cum like that," I smile.

I pick up the body wash and work it into the loofa. "Here I'll do it Mer," Derek takes the loofa from me lathering it around my shoulders and down my arms. He comes back up and circles my breasts teasing them before moving down to my belly. Stopping when  
/he gets to my abdomen he moves my feet apart as I relax even more against his body.

He rubs the loofa over my pussy and down my legs, coming back up to my heated and ready core. "Oh baby that feels so good!" I moan as he circles my pussy from the front to the back of my ass. "Bend over Love," he whispers bitting down on my ear lobe.  
/I bend over and hold onto the shower door as Derek lifts my leg up in the air. He runs the loofa back over my pussy as I cry out. "Baby just make love to me," I whisper as the water rushes down my back.

Derek rubs his cock against my heated opening and thrusts gently into me. "Ohh Mer! You feel so good!" Derek pants slowly pumping in and out of me as he rubs the loofa down around my breasts and clit teasing me. "Ohh you are so big!" I cry as he thrusts  
/deeper in and out of me. I turn my torso and head to look back at Derek and he leans forward stopping thrusting to kiss my lips. The hot water rushes over us where we are connected making it feel extraordinary as our tongues mesh together. Derek  
pushes

/his tongue in my mouth first as I circle his and we pleasure my aching breasts together.

I pull away when Derek thrusts his cock into me deeper and cry out. "I love you," I murmur as he trails his hand down to my clit and fingers it making it grow in size. "I love you Mer," Derek kisses down my back, thrusting in deeper each time. He pumps  
/into me a little quicker leaving me breathless and turns my hips so the water rushes down over my pussy.

"Oh Derek! Oh god!" I moan jerking my hips against him as I start to orgasm. "Meredith I'm cumming!" Derek pants stroking my clit as I arch my back up and cum. "OHHH I'm cumming!" I cry as I drop my leg and squeeze my sensitive nipples. "Ohh OHHH! I'm  
/cumming baby!" Derek moans shooting his seed into me.

I stand up and turn around as the water pours over us. I brush my lips against Derek's and he captures mine. The kiss is very passionate and slow our mouths moving as one as our tongues fuze together. I dart my tongue around his mouth as he presses his  
/against the roof of my mouth. We both moan and Derek pulls my hip closer against him as his cock bobs in between us.

Derek pulls apart and presses a kiss to my forehead as we stand under the shower. "I want your cock in my mouth," I smile dropping to my knees and opening my mouth to accept his huge cock. I suck on his cock going as far down his shaft as I can and coming  
/back up to the tip to lick around it.

I pump his cock up into my mouth and dart my tongue around it driving him crazy. "OHHH Mer baby! Suck my cock!" He pants holding onto the shower wall as the water pours down over my chest and his cock. I take him in my mouth and suck as far down bobbing  
/up and down as fast as I can go. Derek brushes hair out of my face and thrusts his cock deeper down my throat. "Fuck my cock baby!" Derek cries out as I pump it up and down sucking it.

"Ohh Mer I'm cumming!" Derek shouts as he shoots his cum in my mouth and down my throat. I swallow it and Derek pulls me back up kissing my lips. He darts his tongue in and out of my mouth tasting himself in my mouth. I feel his cock rubbing up against  
/my pussy and press my hand against his chest to pull back. "I want you now," I moan.

Derek kisses my lips and thrusts his cock into me quickly. He picks me up and I wrap my hands and legs around his body as he pumps in and out of me. He pushes me up against the cold tile as the hot water swirls down my chest and where we are joined. "Faster  
/Der!" I moan as he sucks on my wet nipples.

Thrusting deeper into me I contract and throw my head over his shoulder. "Cum for me Mer!" Derek pants pounding into me as I clench my muscles around his thick cock. "I'm cumming!" I squirt as the juices pour out of me. I bite down on Derek's shoulder  
/wrapping my hands tighter around his neck as he pumps into me. "Ohh I'm cumming!" Derek pants.

He moves us in the middle of the shower and sets me down hugging me. "You are incredible Love," Derek says rocking us back and forth. "Hmm I love you, you are extraordinary," I smile picking up the shampoo bottle. I wash my hair and Derek massages my  
/head getting it all out. He puts shampoo in his hair and I turn around on my tippy toes massaging his head.

He tilts his head back and rinses it out. Lathering the conditioner in my hair while he rinses off I make sure I get all my ends. Derek moves out of the way and let's me rinse the conditioner out of my hair. "Ready to get out?" I ask turning to him. "Yes,  
/I think, my hands are raw," he laughs rubbing his now rough hands together. I laugh and turn the shower off stepping out grabbing two towels for us.

Derek wraps the towel around his waist and picks up another towel to dry my wet hair. We rubs the towel through my hair as my head falls back for him. Once he's done he takes my hand and leads me into our room. "Get dressed in warm pajamas you're shivering  
/baby," Derek says as I brush out my hair. I throw my hair up in a loose ponytail and drop my towel to put on pajamas. I put on a pair of Derek's sweatpants and his sweatshirt while yawning.

Derek steps into boxers and a T-shirt and picks our towels up to throw them in the hallway hamper. He comes back in and helps me unmake our bed. "I'm going to check on Sarah and Logan real quick," I say going into their nursery to see them sound asleep.  
/Sarah with her thumb in her mouth and Logan with his giraffe clutched around his fingers. I kiss each of their little foreheads and whisper "I love you," before shutting the door and walking back in our room.

"They asleep?" Derek asks looking up from his fishing magazine in bed. "Yup, I mean it is 9," I smile climbing in bed and snuggling up against Derek's warm body. He strokes my back as I lay my head on his chest waiting for him to finish with the magazine.  
/"Ready to go to sleep?" Derek asks putting the magazine on his side table and turning off the light. "Yup, I'm tired," I say rolling over so Derek and I are spooning one another. "Goodnight I love you," I whisper. Derek kisses my neck, "I love you  
/goodnight babe."


	38. Authors Note 1

I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so grateful for all of you! I wanted to thank a bunch of you and answer a few of your questions so here goes nothing...

To Cheryl, Jen, and Chris thank you so much I'm so happy you all enjoy the story! I love when you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I really look forward from hearing all your sweet comments!

And to Patsy,  
I am so happy you love it! I love reading your comments you are so sweet. Now finally all my chapters are showing up and reviews-I think:) I love that I have put you through all these emotions that is my goal but I know I will get you too a happy place.  
I want Mer and Der to have their head on right but they will go through a lot to get to where they are.

Thank you so much for all reviewing I really appreciate it! Definitely keep reviewing I love reading them you all are so sweet!


	39. Mommy and Me Time

Today is Sunday and we are taking Sarah and Logan to a "Mommy and Me" class at our local community center. After I would like to take them to "The Little Gym" for some extra fun if we have any time. I asked Lexie and Izzie to come with me for extra handand  
they were beyond there selfs with excitement. Derek isn't going with me instead he has some homework to do and later in the day we will meet up to talk more about our upcoming graduation and busy week.

I roll over to snuggle more back in Derek's heated embrace and relax against his chest, spooning him. Closing my eyes again I try to will myself back to sleep before Logan and Sarah get up. Derek pulls my body closer to his and wraps his hand around mywaist.

"Hmm morning baby," he whispers kissing my shoulder. "Morning, I don't want to get up just yet," I sigh stroking his arm. "I know something that you can do in bed," Derek smirks pressing his hard cock against my back. "Hmm Der you're already so hard,"I  
groan moving my hips against his cock.

Derek moves his hand in between my legs and rubs over my vagina causing me to moan. "Baby you're so wet," he kisses my ear rubbing his hand against my pussy. "Mer let me take care of you," he smiles moving down by my legs so I can roll over on my back.

Derek holds himself over me and reaches down to kiss my lips. "Der morning breath," I complain brushing my lips against his. "Honey it doesn't matter," he smiles pressing his lips to mine. There is no tongue this time, instead it's a sweet kiss filledwith  
love. He pulls back and starts to kiss down my neck to my chest.

I try to lift up my T-shirt, but Derek does it for me. "Hmm I love these," he smirks fondling my breasts in his hands. He pulls on my nipples with his fingers as I arch my back and moan. Kissing in between my breasts he trails over to my left breast and  
/sucks on it hard. "Mhhhhh Derek," I sigh as he sucks and pulls against my breast.

He kisses down onto my belly and stops where my pants are. Derek leans over me and pulls the strawberry lube out of his night table. I smile as he unscrews the cap and pours it onto my chest. He rubs it into my collarbone and breasts as he gently pulls  
/on my nipples.

Opening the bedside table again he pulls out the dildo and vibrator laying them next to me. "Derek I'm so horny and wet, I want you," I moan putting my hand in my sweatpants and rubbing against my pussy. I pinch my clit and roll my fingers around my core  
/breathing heavier. I look up at Derek as he watches me pleasure myself.

He rubs against where my fingers are outside of my sweatpants, "Baby you're so wet, I don't think we need the lube," he smiles resting his hand at the top of my sweatpants. I moan as I insert a finger into my tight core and Derek holds open my sweatpants  
/and slides his hand in over mine.

I shiver when I feel Derek's hand against me and he moves my hand away. He rests his palm against my clit as his fingers play with my opening and I moan. "You are so wet, let me take your pants off," he moves his hands up to the waistband and peels them  
/off of me along with my panties.

"Derek I want you inside of me," I moan as he spreads my legs. "This is all about you baby, just relax," he smiles stroking my wet pussy. I rest my head against the plush pillows and groan as he strokes me and plays with my heated center. Derek circles  
/my clit and quickly inserts two fingers taken me by surprise. "OHHH Fuck," I moan as he kisses my hip bones and thighs.

He pours some lube onto my pussy and licks it up as he strokes my hard nipples. "Der-DER!" I cry as he pumps his fingers deeply into me. He licks my clit and sucks on it making me shake with need. "I need you, I need you!" I beg squeezing my nipples and  
/arching against his fingers.

He nibbles on my clit driving me crazy and thrusts his fingers in so deeply, "FUUUCCCKKK!" I scream as he keeps his fingers in and plays with my clit. He thrusts in again deeply and rubs against my g-spot. "Oh baby, Mer, cum for me, squirt all over me,"  
/Derek whispers as I arch my back "Ohh Ohh Fuck! Fuck I'm cumming!" I cry squirting all over Derek's hand.

"Yes! Yes baby!" Derek chants rubbing over my pussy as I shake and squirt out. "Oh baby, you taste so sweet," he moans licking my juices up over my pussy. Trembling from cumming I buck and wither against his hand and lips. Derek comes up to my head once  
/I've caught my breath and kisses me.

He swirls his tongue around in my mouth so I can taste myself. I moan into his mouth after tasting myself and it vibrates our mouths. He presses his tongue against mine as I nibble on his lip and pull back. "Derek I need you, I want your cock to fill  
/me up," I moan sitting up.

"Baby you want to try something different?" He asks rubbing a circle over my hip bone. "Sure as long as your enormous cock is fucking my tight pussy," I smile spreading my legs and pushing a finger inside of my pussy. Derek slaps my hand away and picks  
/up the dildo. "I want you!" I moan as he pours lube over the toy.

"I know sweetheart," he smiles pulling my hips down and running the dildo up and down my warm center. My breathe hitches as he pushes the toy deep inside of my pussy. "Baby turn over, get on your knees," he says pushing in and out of me as I flip over.  
/"Ohh ohh god! Derek!" I moan getting on my knees.

Derek pushes the dildo in and out of me and positions his cock with my butt. "Baby I'm going to go slow," he tells me rubbing lube all over my backside and his cock. "Mhhh okay," I moan as he penetrates me deeper with the dildo. I can feel Derek as he  
/plays with my clit, "Baby I need you inside of me now," I pant resting my chest against the pillows and rocking back and forth on the dildo.

"Okay Honey," Derek says pressing his cock against my tight opening. He pushes in a little bit and pulls back quickly, "FUUUCCKK! Oh god Derek," I scream as he pumps in again to my tight ass as the dildo slides in and out of me. "Derek! OHH FASTER!" I  
/cry falling down on the pillows as my ass is in the air.

"Ohh baby you're so tight," Derek pants going deeper as I arch my back. "Baby! I'M CUMMING!" I scream throwing my head back as I rock my hips against his cock and the dildo. "Cum for me honey!" Derek cries going deeper and faster into me as he holds the  
/dildo deeply in my pussy.

"OHHH FUCK MER! I'm cumming!" Derek shouts holding my hips against his back as he buries his cock into my ass. My juices I can feel are running out of me as Derek cums in me. He pulls out the dildo slowly and his cock and leans down next to me kissing  
/my forehead.

"Ahhhh that was incredible," I smile snuggling up to him. Derek brushes a piece of hair out of the way and kisses my lips. "It felt amazing," he smiles cupping my cheek. "Now I'm all sticky honey," I smirk rolling over to face him on his side. "So am  
/I, I think we need a shower," he smiles pulling me closer to him.

I rest my head on his warm chest hearing the soothing beat of his heart. "I feel weird today...like kinda off," I mumble looking up at him. "What do you mean? You feel sick or something?" Derek questions and I shake my head. "No I just feel different,  
/I can't really explain it, like I have cramps so maybe I'm getting my period," I explain. "Hmm maybe babe," he says rubbing my back gently.

"You just have cramps though?" He asks stroking my cheek. "Yeah and like achy so I'm thinking I'm getting my period," I sigh. "Isn't the whole point of birth control to calm your symptoms and reduce pregnancy risks?" He asks. "Yeah, but I still get a  
/few symptoms," I say. "Well do you want to take a bath instead and rest?" Derek asks all concerned. "Yeah that would be good," I smile.

"Want to get up now before the twins are up?" He smiles holding me up as I yawn. "Hmm sure," I groan getting up out of our warm bed. "Mer?" He looks up at me as I stop and turn around in the doorway. "Huh?" I shiver as my naked body trembles. "You are  
/gorgeous, I can't wait to make babies with you," he smiles resting up against the headboard. "We should have a baby soon, maybe in college?" I sway at the door.

"Hmm that would be awesome to see you pregnant, but that might be difficult, raising Sarah and Logan and a new baby," he states. "Well I'm up for the challenge I mean I wasn't expecting Sarah and Logan and now I can't live without them you know?" I say.  
/"I know there is no time to really plan having a baby." I nod, "Especially when we have to go the long road and do in vitro, like what if we have triplets or sextuplets, I would have to be a stay at home mommy. Which I mean I would love, but I would  
/like to have a career up until I have the baby. Then I would like to stay home and be a mommy because I never had that growing up. I don't want another person raising our kids, I want to do it. So if I have to give up surgery I will," I ramble as  
/Derek nods.

"I would love for you to be a stay at home mom, we certainty have the money to do so. I want you to stay home and raise our kids I'll work while you play with our kids," he smiles. "Well I'm shivering now, but yeah that's what I want, a dozen kids to  
/enjoy at home," I smile. He starts to laugh, "Cheaper By The Dozen?" He smiles, "It's not really cheaper, but yeah twelve kiddos, why not? Let's just have them all," I laugh turning around to grab a towel.

"Alright Mer, we will just have to practice, because practice makes perfect," he smiles getting out of bed. "I know we will," I laugh pulling the mat down on the tile floor. "I'm going to take a bath, if you want to get in," I smile turning the water  
/on to hot waiting for the tub to fill up.

"Alright babe, I'm coming," Derek says grabbing a towel for himself and wrapping his hands around my waist. He circles my belly as I lean back against him. "There will be a baby in here soon," he smiles kissing my shoulder. "There will soonish," I laugh  
/turning my head to kiss him. "The bath is filling up," I say stepping into the large jacuzzi. Derek gets in and sits down first, he grabs my hips and pulls me down relaxing against his chest.

"Der, can we go to the fertility clinic to talk about our options?" I ask as he pours lavender body wash in the tub to make bubbles. "We can do whatever you want honey. If you want a baby now I'm right with you," he kisses my shoulder. "I want to get  
/married first though," I say smiling. "In a churchy church and the reception at the Space Needle," I sigh. "We will, we can have Father Kilogallen marry us," he says knowing how much I love him.

"Yeah he is an awesome priest," I nod picking the loofa up and washing my body. Derek takes the loofa from me and runs it over my shoulders and back. "Der I don't think we are going to even have time to go to Italy, I mean maybe we can go to Atlantis  
/or on a cruise." He nods washing his body, "Okay that would be fun," he smiles. "We need to start planning Logan and Sarah's birthday party, what theme should we do?" I say.

"Hmm I'm not sure, I mean we have months, but we can start planning it, maybe we should do an Elmo party," he smiles. "Or ohhh I know bows and bow ties! That would be adorable! We can dress them up and take pictures of them in bows and bow ties for the  
/invitations," I say all excited. "That's a good idea," Derek murmurs against my hair.

I nod, "And everyone can dress in bows and bow ties," I laugh shivering from the water becoming chilly. "You want to get out Mer? It's getting cold," Derek asks stroking my shoulders. I nod and stand up stepping on the fluffy mat and wrapping a warm towel  
/around me. "Here Der," I hand him a towel as he pulls the plug to let the water drain out. We dry off and I brush my hair over by my counter.

Derek goes into our room and starts getting dress as I blow dry my hair and turn the curling iron on. "Mer, Logan's crying I'll be back," Derek says walking out to get him. I finish blow drying my hair and start to curl it. Hearing Logan crying I turn  
/around to see Derek rocking him around to cheer him up. "Here Der I'll take my boy," I say putting the curling iron down.

He leans over and hands me Logan who is sobbing. "Oh baby boy," I sigh rocking him and rubbing his back to calm him down. "Logan it's okay," I whisper patting his back. "Babe can you get him a bottle real quick?" I ask as Derek makes the bed, already  
/all dressed. "Yup be right back," I nod and sit down in the rocking chair to shush his cries.

"Mister Logan what are you upset about?" I ask kissing his forehead and stroking his chubby check. He cries out, his face all red as he squirms around with his little hand swinging. "Here Mer," Derek hands me a bottle as he puts the other bottle on our  
/dresser. "Thanks," I smile putting the bottle in Logan's mouth. "You want to eat buddy?" I ask standing up and rocking him back and forth. He latches on to the nipple and his cries diminish.

"Woah little man sure likes to cry loud," Derek says finishing making our bed. "I know, can you get Sarah up?" I ask as Logan places his little hand over mine. "Yeah one second," he says kissing my forehead. He walks out as I rock Logan. I fix my robe  
/and grab my phone from the side table checking my emails.

"Little Miss Sarah has arrived," Derek smiles carrying her over to pick up the bottle. She latches on and Derek tips her back so she can suck on the bottle. "Hmm my beautiful little girl," I say as he sits on the edge on the bed. "Der this is what I want  
/with you," I smile up at him. "What milk?" He laughs as I hit his arm. "No Der, babies, I want babies," I smile.

"Yes I know honey, we will have babies soon," he says starting to burp Sarah. Logan spits his bottle up as I pick him up and start to burp him on my shoulder. "What time is the class at?" Derek asks as Logan burps. "11:30 over at the community center,"  
/I smile looking over at the time. "Oh crap I need to get dressed, here can you hold him for a minute?" I ask handing Logan over to him. "Yup I got him," he says laying Sarah and Logan on our bed playing with them.

I open my drawers and slip on panties and jeans, hopping into our closet to find a shirt to match. I pull out a coral sleeveless shirt with a scalloped V-neck and go over to my bureau to grab a bra. Walking into the bathroom I hang my bathrobe up and  
/put my bra on. Finding my deodorant in the drawer I put some on and throw my shirt on. Going back into our closet I pull out a cream cardigan and my Tory Burch leather boots.

"Mer you can chill a bit, you have two hours," Derek says rattling a stuffed bear. "Yeah I know, but we can grab breakfast," I reply putting my jewelry on and fixing my hair. "Okay let's go, their bag is packed downstairs," I say picking up Logan who  
/is sucking his thumb. "Okay I'm right behind you," he says as we walk down the steps.

"Izzie do you want to grab breakfast instead of having to cook?" I ask walking into the kitchen with Logan swinging in my arms. "If you want Mer," she says looking up from her "Southern Living" magazine. "Okay, LEXIE!" I yell to get her attention from  
/upstairs to tell her we are leaving. "Der I think Cristina and Callie are going food shopping soon and Mark and Alex," I explain as Derek cuts me off, "Yes I know they are all going to the movies," he smirks.

"What is out again that you guys are seeing?" I ask nobody in particular, "Get Hard, it's called with Will Ferrell," George says walking into the kitchen. "Oh damn I wanted to see that movie I thought you were going to see Unfinished Business," I reply  
/rocking Logan. "Nahh that movie looked so stupid," Mark laughs as he pours himself coffee.

"Hey Mer ready?" Lexie asks Izzie and I, "Yeah do you want to run to the diner real quick?" I ask. "Did Sarah and Logan eat?" Izzie asks standing up and flipping through the magazine. "Yup, they are all ready," I smile walking towards the garage. "Be  
/careful and have fun Mer," Derek says kissing me on the cheek. "We will," I reply strapping Logan into the car seat.

"Alright Sarah is all set and ready," Derek shuts the door and comes back over to me. "Okay, I love you have fun if you go to the movies," I kiss his lips. "Hmm I will, I think I'll go and then come back and get my homework done," he says handing me the  
/diaper bag. "Sounds good," I smile getting in the car.

Derek shuts the door for me and Izzie and Lexie get into the driver and passenger seat. "I was just reminding Callie what to get for dinner tonight," Izzie says buckling up. "What are we having tonight?" I ask as Lexie turns the car on and reverses out  
/of the garage. "Um I was thinking chicken and steak tacos with rice and beans, that's if we even have time to cook," she says turning back towards me. "Ohh that's going to be good if we have then," I smile shaking a rattle to get Sarah's attention.

"You want to go to Dan's Diner?" Lexie asks turning the music on. "Yeah that's fine, I just want to get to the class," I say. "That's fine with me," Izzie says as Lexie switches the radio station. "What are you doing Sarah!" I clap my hands with her.  
/"Do you want to sing little girl? How about Logan, do you want to sing baby boy?" I say looking over at Logan.

They both babble back as I start singing. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town.

The wipers on the bus go Swish, swish, swish; Swish, swish, swish; Swish, swish, swish. The wipers on the bus go Swish, swish, swish, all through the town.

The horn on the bus goes Beep, beep, beep; Beep, beep, beep; Beep, beep, beep. The horn on the bus goes Beep, beep, beep, all through the town..

The money on the bus goes, Clink, clink, clink; Clink, clink, clink; Clink, clink, clink. The money on the bus goes, Clink, clink, clink, all through the town.

The Driver on the bus says "Move on back, move on back, move on back;" The Driver on the bus says "Move on back", all through the town.

The baby on the bus says "Wah, wah, wah; Wah, wah, wah; Wah, wah, wah".

The baby on the bus says "Wah, wah, wah", all through the town.

The mommy on the bus says "Shush, shush, shush; Shush, shush, shush;

Shush, shush, shush." The mommy on the bus says "Shush, shush, shush" all through the town." I sing moving their hands back and forth through the song. They both are laughing and pointing up towards my mouth.

"Oh did you like that?" I laugh poking their bellies as they laugh and clap their hands. "I think we are here Logan and Sarah," I say in my baby voice as they babble and smile. "Mer I'll get the diaper bag," Lexie says parking the car. "Thanks," I say  
/unhooking the car seat from the base. "Here you go," I pass Logan's car seat to Lexie so she can grab him.

"One down," I smile unhooking Sarah's car seat from the base and getting out of the car. "And now two," I say adjusting my grip on her carrier. "I got the other bag," Izzie says, referring to the other baby bag that holds their food, and putting it over  
/her shoulder. "Alright, ready? I got all their stuff, Oh I need my purse," I laugh pulling it out of the car. "Yup that would help a little," Lexie laughs as I start walking and Izzie locks the car.

"Just a little bit," I smile and thank Lexie as she opens the door for us. "How many?" An older woman asks me as we get through the door. "5 please," I respond. She nods and picks up menus and tells us to follow her. Stopping at a large booth she places  
/down our menus as two men set down two high chairs. "Thank you," I smile setting Sarah's carrier in the high chair as Izzie sets Logan down. The men both nod and quickly walk away. "Your server Theresa will be right with you," the woman says walking  
/away.

"What are you getting?" I ask pulling my coat off and handing Sarah her baby doll. "I was going to get Dan's Delight, it has eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and home fries," Lexie says, "Woah filling up for today are we!" I laugh as Lexie hits my arm. "Shut  
/up Mer I'm hungry, just because I don't get a boring omelette, doesn't mean you can make fun of me," she laughs. "What are you getting Mer?" Izzie says looking through the menu. "Umm I think banana walnut pancakes, they are really good here," I smile.  
/"Hmm that sounds good, I think I'll just go with my usual, blueberry pancakes with fruit," Izzie says putting her menu down.

"Sounds good," Lexie replies, "Oh Mer I wanted to ask you are you baptizing the twins? I mean you're Catholic," Izzie asks handing Logan his giraffe that he dropped. "Did you drop your giraffe buddy?" I smile tickling his belly as his face scrunches up  
/laughing. "Oh I love you Logan so much, and your sister," I say kissing his cheek and Sarah's forehead. "Yeah Iz, I'd like to have them baptized, it's just hectic between our schedules and appointments, but hopefully before their birthday party, some  
/time in the summer," I say looking up at her as the waitress comes up to our table.

"Hi I'm Theresa I'll be taking care of you, what would you like to drink?" She asks pulling out her pen and paper. "I think we are ready to order too," Lexie says ordering her food. Izzie orders her food and I order once Theresa has nodded and looked  
/over at me. "Okay I'll have your drinks right out," she smiles taking our menus with her.

"Okay so anyway if you are baptizing them you have to get godparents and all the paperwork, then we have to get invitations and plan a party," Izzie squeals all excited. "Alright Iz, well Cristina says she wants to be a godmother when Derek and I have  
/a baby, but really I'd like you two to be godparents. If anything happened to me or Derek I want to know that Sarah and Logan are loved and being taken care of. Both of you I know love them and would make excellent godparents, so will you be their  
/godparents and teach them the Catholic religion if something were to happen to me?" I ask smiling back at their huge grins.

"Oh my gosh Mer! We are going to be godmothers! Wow I'm honored," Lexie smiles. "I'm so excited to become a godmother," Izzie says. "Well also I need to change my will and all the legal stuff, if I die I want Sarah and Logan to be raised together with  
/a loving and stable family. So I want you to raise them in our house and teach them everything I would. I want you to remind them everyday how much I love them, and just because our mother didn't keep them doesn't mean they aren't loved. I want them  
/to be raised Catholic too," I say looking over at Sarah and Logan and stroking their cheeks.

"Oh Mer we will! They will know how much they are loved every day," Izzie smiles as Lexie nods. "And I asked my brothers Chris and Matt to be godfathers, so I guess I should call them so they can get their paperwork done," I say. "Yeah the sooner the  
/better, we should do the baptism party at the country club," Izzie suggests as Theresa sets are food and drinks down. "Yeah that's a good idea," I say chewing my food. "We will have to go over and taste test the food," Lexie says holding Sarah's doll  
/up for her.

By the time we are finished eating it's already pushing 11 so we decide to get going over to the community center. Izzie offers to drive this time switching with Lexie as I make sure Sarah and Logan are all set and ready to go. "Are you excited for mommy  
/and me class?" I ask in my baby voice to them as I rattle a toy.

"Take a left at the next light and then it will be on the right," I say to Izzie. "Okay, I kinda remember where it is, but it's been a while," she laughs. "How long is this class for? Cause after we want to take them to the Little Gym," Lexie asks. "It's  
/45 minutes, music time, circle time, a few games and then we will be done," I say picking up the toy Sarah just threw. "Okay that's not bad," Lexie says as Izzie pulls into a parking spot.

"Are my happy babies ready for class?" I ask getting out of the car. Izzie pulls Logan out as I pick Sarah up out of her car seat. "Ready?" Lexie asks shutting my door and picking up the diaper bag. "Yup, all set," I smile walking towards the doors.

A man holds the door open for all of us as we walk into the center. I see a group of babies and there mothers to the right and we walk over to where they are. "Hi I'm Sue, are you here for the Mommy and Me class today?" She asks us looking up and down  
/at us. "Yes we are," I smile as all the moms stare at us a bit. "And you have twins, wow, double trouble," she responds kind of rudely. I just nod and move into the big room.

"So she was rude," Izzie says turning Logan around so he can face out. "I know and everyone keeps staring, pretty rude," I reply. "Yeah I thought this would be fun to take them too, but with all the stares it's pretty weird," Lexie says dropping the diaper  
/bag next to us. "I get we are young, but they don't even know are story, they just all assume," I sigh. "Well let's get this class over with," Izzie says rocking Logan back and forth.

"Okay so everyone made it, let's sit down in a circle and introduce ourselves and then we will get started," Sue says moving in the center of the room. We go around the room introducing ourselves and our babies. When it gets to us the mothers seem to  
/stare at us harder. "Hi, I'm Meredith, this is Lexie and Izzie, and my son and daughter, Logan and Sarah," I smile giving Sarah a kiss on her head.

"Alright let's put our baby on our lap and sing Itsy Bitsy Spider, follow along to the hand motions I use," Sue cheerfully says. I turn Sarah to face out towards the group and Lexie turns Logan around too. Izzie sits in the middle of us and is playing  
/with the twins, making silly faces.

"The itsy-bitsy spider

Climbed up the water spout

Down came the rain

And washed the spider out

Out came the sun

And dried up all the rain

And the itsy-bitsy spider

Climbed up the spout again" we sing putting our hands in front of our babies and making gestures as all the babies babble and move there hands around.

"Let's swing our babies up in the air as we dance to the next song," Sue says standing up. We all follow her and stand up. Lexie passes Logan to Izzie for the next part as Sue passes out music instruments to the babies. She gives Sarah a bell and Logan  
/a wood chime.

Sue starts humming and starts singing,

"Do you know the Muffin Man,

The Muffin Man,

The Muffin Man?

Do you know the Muffin Man

Who lives in Drury Lane?

Yes, I know the Muffin Man,

The Muffin Man,

The Muffin Man.

Yes, I know the Muffin Man

Who lives in Drury Lane," we all sing as we walk around in a circle and our kids ring the bell when we sing the word muffin.

Sue sits down in the middle and directs us to do so too. "Put your child in front of you for this next song, help your child do the hand motions with you," she smiles. "Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Pat it and  
/roll it and mark it with a 'B', And put it in the oven for Bailey and me," we sing first.

I pat Sarah's hands and roll then with mine as we sing the nursery rhyme. Izzie does the same thing helping Logan as they both laugh. We go around the circle singing the song for each child's name. Sarah is smiling and patting her hands together when  
/she hears her name.

We start to sing "Pat A Cake" and sing it with Logan's name in it and he claps his hands and wiggles around in front of Izzie. Sue starts to pass out stuffed farm animals to each of the babies as she sings "Old McDonald Had A Farm."

Sarah loves playing with the little pig she was given as I rock her from side to side in my lap. Logan was given a chicken and he grasps it tight as Izzie rocks him back and forth. "Okay Mom's you can let your babies go and explore the instruments if  
/you'd like," Sue says putting bells, glockenspiels, chimes, bongo drums, and shaker toys shaped like animals and fruits down in the middle of the circle.

"Sarah do you want to shake a doggy?" I ask picking up the toy for her to grasp and explore. "I think Logan wants the glockenspiel," Lexie laughs picking it up for him as he bangs on the colored toy. "Izzie can you get some pictures of them," I laugh  
/watching them play together. "They can have a cute little play group," Lexie smiles as Izzie pulls her camera out to take pictures.

They both stop playing and look up at me when I call there name. "Oh my gosh! I got them staring up at you Mer," Izzie squeals as they both crawl towards me. "What are you doing little turkeys?" I cheer holding out my hand for them to grasp onto. Sarah  
/holds onto my hand and crawls forward smiling as Logan high fives my hand and giggles. "Come here baby!" I squeal clapping my hands to excite them.

They both crawl faster to me and Logan collapses on my lap. "Mister man are you tired?" I smile picking him up as Sarah rests in my lap. "Mer they are adorable," Lexie smiles rubbing Sarah's back. "They are tired," I smile picking Sarah up in my other  
/arm as I rock them both back and forth. They rest their heads in the crook of my neck. Logan I can feel is playing with my necklace as Sarah buries her head into my neck deeper.

"Oh man they are going to be sleeping tonight, we better get them to nap," I laugh kissing there heads as I breathe them in. "Okay class is over, you are all free to go!" Sue claps her hands together and says goodbye to a group of moms that are talking.  
/"Ready?" Lexie asks picking the diaper bag up as I nod. "Yeah," I whisper trying not to disturb Logan and Sarah as they rest.

"Do you want me to get one of them?" Izzie asks putting her camera in her purse. "Nahh they are fine," I smile rubbing there backs as we head out of the room. "Bye ladies," Sue waves, "Bye Sue, it was nice meeting everyone," I smile waving back as we  
/walk out.

"Okay so now we know people are incredibly judgmental and won't really accept you as a mother," Lexie says unlocking the car. "I know seriously it's pathetic how they don't even talk to us," I say as Izzie nods and opens the door for me. "Are they asleep?"  
/Lexie looks over my shoulder as Izzie takes Logan from me to put him in the car seat. "Almost," I smile walking around and putting Sarah in her car seat.

"Go to sleep baby," I kiss Sarah and Logan's heads as I place blankets on them. I buckle up and shut my door as Lexie and Izzie get in the car. "Should we go home and let them nap?" Izzie asks as she pulls out of the parking lot. "Yeah or else they will  
/be grumpy, then we can go to Costco's and maybe run by The Little Gym," I say pulling up the car seats hood to shield them from the sun.

"Sounds good Mer," Lexie says. I pull out my phone and text Derek to see what he is up too. "Do you think they went to the movies already?" I ask going through my emails. "It's almost 1, so probably not, but we will see," Izzie says turning into our street.  
/She pulls in the driveway in front of the door. "Looks like they are still here," I smile unhooking the car seat and pulling it out so I don't wake them by picking them up.

Izzie lifts up Logan's car seat and shuts the door. "Hey Mer how did the class go?" Derek asks opening the front door. "It was okay, Logan and Sarah had fun, but the other mothers just kept staring at me. Like the lady who runs it she said "Oh Double  
/Trouble," I mean really!? They are double the blessings," I sigh working myself up as Derek pulls me in for a hug.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, it's good they had fun, now they look sleepy," he smiles rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. "Yeah I'm going to go put them in bed," I say picking Sarah's car seat back up and taking Logan's from Izzie. I heave the extra weight  
/up the steps and walk into their nursery. "Ready to take a nap?" I whisper picking them up and sitting in the rocking chair.

I lay them in my arms and start rocking back and forth as there eyes flicker open and close, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring, And if that  
/diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass, And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat, And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull, And if that cart and bull turn over,  
/Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover, And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart, And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town," I sing.

They are sound asleep as I finish singing and keep rocking. I stand back up and lay them both down next to each other in Logan's crib. Pulling a blanket out from there closet I cover them up, and kiss there heads. Turning the baby monitor on I walk out  
/of their room shutting the door.

"They all asleep?" Mark asks tiptoeing down the hallway. "Yeah they are, when are you going to the movies?" I ask walking down the steps as he follows. "I don't even know, not sure if we are still going," he says. I nod, "Well in an hour when they wake  
/up we were going to Costco's if you want to go," I say opening the fridge. "Hey Mer, how was the class?" Callie asks unpacking the grocery bags on the island.

"It was good for the twins, but honestly the mothers there and the instructor were pretty rude, they kept staring at us," I sigh helping unpacking the bags. "Oh perfect you got puréed strawberries so we can start with them," I smile putting them in the  
/fridge. "Aww that stinks Mer, just because of your age doesn't mean you're not a good mom," Cristina says taking the chips out of the bag and putting them into the pantry.

"I know, it's whatever," I reply emptying the fruit into the fridge. "Are they upstairs napping?" Owen asks. "Yeah," I smile folding the brown bags up. "We can go see the movie at 3," George says coming in from the garage. "Ehh Mer is going to Costco's,  
/maybe we can go to the movies next Saturday," Alex says.

"Okay that's fine the movie will still be out," George replies taking ice cream out of the bag and putting it in the freezer. "Oh I wanted to tell you all that in a few months Sarah and Logan will be baptized, I think in the summer months," I smile. "Oh  
/awesome Mer, who are the godparents going to be?" Mark asks. "Well Matt and Chris and Lexie and Izzie, all of you will be godparents eventually," I laugh as Derek comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

"As long as I'm the godmother when you two have your first baby," Cristina laughs. "When will you have your dozen of kids?" Mark smirks, "Soon, but after we are married," I say leaning back in Derek's embrace and kissing his cheek. "I can't wait to have  
/a baby with you babe," Derek smiles kissing my lips. "I love you," I whisper. "Oh go get a room!" Cristina shouts.

"Go away," I smirk getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "So do you want to go over the week?" Izzie asks picking up the large calendar that has all our events on it for the week. "Yeah we should since Sarah and Logan are napping," I say picking  
/up a pen.

"Okay so when does everyone have practice?" Alex asks, "Monday through Friday 5-7 in the morning," Everyone says. "Okay, then we don't have school on Friday so I was thinking we can start planning their baptism and our graduation party," I say. "Okay  
/that's good, after school from 4-7 we have practice too," Cristina mentions. "Oh and I have a doctors appointment with the fertility doctor to see what's ahead for us," I smile squeezing Derek's hand. "What time and day?" Owen asks picking up the  
/pen.

"Monday, tomorrow at 5:30, I'm going to take Sarah and Logan with me, and Wednesday Lucy the cleaning lady is coming over at 4:30," I say. "Oh and my brother Aaron is coming by he wanted to talk to me for some reason," Alex sighs. "Okay, and Thursday  
/my cousins are coming up they want to see Logan and Sarah," I smile, "Cool, anything else?" Izzie asks, "I think we have an english and math test this week," George says. "Alright so that's it?" I ask, "Yup I think so," Callie smiles tacking the calendar  
/up to the cork board wall in our kitchen.

On the baby monitor I hear Sarah and Logan babbling and know they are up and ready to go. "Okay I'm going to go get them," I smile kissing Derek's cheek. I head up the steps and hear them "talking" to each other. It puts a huge smile on my face as I open  
/their door and walk right up to the crib. "Oh my babies are up!" I squeal picking Logan up first to change him.

I change his diaper as I sing to him and lay him back down in the crib. "Ready Sar for a diaper change?" I ask her laying her on the table. I change her dirty diaper and pull her onesie down. "Okay ready to get going to Costco's?" I ask picking both of  
/them up and walking out of their room.

"Are you all ready to go to Costco's?" Owen asks picking up the long list of items we need. "Yeah we are ready," I smile handing Sarah to Derek as I pick my purse up. "I'll drive," Derek says as Izzie locks the door and we all get into the two cars. "Okay  
/let's get going," Lexie says as she helps me buckle the twins in.

I get into the front seat and turn the radio on as Derek pulls out of the driveway. On comes the Dave Matthews Band, "Ants Marching" and we all sing along to it. "After Costco's do you want to go to Bertucci's for some pizza?" Derek asks us. "Yeah that  
/sounds good," I smile as we pull into the parking lot. "I was going to make tacos, but I can do that tomorrow night," Izzie says getting out of the car.

We get into Costco's and split up to get all of the items so it will go quicker. Derek and I end up getting detergent, soap, paper towels, baby wipes and diapers, before meeting everyone up by the checkout. Once we are done we head over to Bertucci's  
/for pizza which doesn't take that long.

"You want dessert?" Owen asks, "Nah I want to get to bed, tomorrow we have an early practice," I say as everyone agrees. "I gotta give Sarah and Logan a bath tonight," Derek nods, "That we do have to do," he smiles taking the check and signing it.

We head out into the parking lot and get in the cars to go home. "See you at home," Mark laughs. On the way home Derek stops to get gas so we are all filled up for the week. Once we get home I take the twins upstairs to get a bath. "I'll get towels,"  
/Derek helps me in the bathroom with the little bathtubs. "Okay thanks," I smile pouring water into the tubs so I can fill them up and put Sarah and Logan in each of them.

"Is the water good? I can start undressing them," Derek asks picking Sarah up from her bouncy seat. "Yeah it's perfect," I smile picking Logan up and undressing him. "Ready for a bath buddy?" I ask kissing his chubby cheeks as I change him. I gently lay  
/Logan back in the tub and grab a washcloth to clean him and a plastic yellow duck to play with. Derek lays Sarah in the bath just as she starts whimpering from the cold. "It's okay Sarah, nice and warm now right?" Derek says pouring the water over  
/her.

I start to pour the Johnson and Johnson's baby soap into my hand and rub it all over Logan. "That feel good mister?" I smile as he grasps the duck and gently splashes it in and out of the water. I wash his hair quickly and pour the water over his head  
/to get it off. "Do you like the rubber ducky?" I laugh drying my hands on the towel.

"Sarah likes the water," Derek laughs watching her splash around giggling as Derek washes her hair. "Oh my baby girl loves the bath," I smile watching her giggle. Derek pours the water over her head and picks up the ducky towel, "Ready to get out?" He  
/asks picking her up and wrapping her in a warm towel. "Here give me her, and you get Logan, pass him to me, I'll go get them dressed," I say taking Sarah and wrapping her tighter in the towel.

"Okay, then I'll clean up," he says picking Logan up out of the bath water as he continues to grasp the duck. Logan starts to cry when he feels the coldness on his soft skin. "Oh Logan don't cry, it's okay, Mommy's got you all snug and warm," I rock him  
/back and forth to soothe him.

"I'm going to get them ready for bed," I smile giving Derek a quick kiss and walking out into our room. I lay them both on our bed and dry them off before putting diapers on them. "You want the duckies on you tonight?" I ask holding the duck one piece  
/sleeper up for them to see. I slip Logan's feet in as he tries to kick away and zipper him in the warm sleeper. Picking up Sarah's ducky sleeper I put her feet in as she tries to wiggle around and zip her up as I put her arms in. "Okay all snuggly  
/and warm," I smile picking them up and walking to their nursery.

I sit down in the cream rocking chair and start to rock them to sleep. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky," I sing as I rock them to sleep. By the end of the lullaby they are  
/asleep, I kiss them each on their cheeks and lay them in their cribs. I cover them up with their blankets and kiss them again goodnight. Taking the baby monitor off their dresser I move it closer to them and take the monitor and walk out into my room.

"Hey they both asleep?" Derek asks looking up from his magazine he's reading. "Yeah, they are so cute all warm and cuddly," I smile getting into my pajamas. I go into the hallway to throw my clothes in the laundry basket and walk back into our room shutting  
/the door. "I'm tired tonight," I yawn climbing into bed. "Come here," Derek says putting his magazine on the side table and turning the light off. I snuggle into his chest as he kisses my head.

"I love you Der, I don't know what I'd do without," I whisper kissing his lips. "I love you so much babe, I don't know how I'd live without you," he says kissing my neck as I turn over and we spoon together. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls  
/me back against his chest. "Goodnight Baby I love you," he says. I pull the duvet up to our shoulders, "Goodnight babe," I yawn as I close my eyes.


	40. Fertility Specialist

I've changed now how many embryos they have instead of twelve it's now 24 because since Mer is so young she has more eggs, which means more embryos More Eggs=More Babies:)

* * *

"Mer honey Sarah and Logan are napping, George is going to watch them so are you ready?" Derek asks coming into the laundry room. "Okay and yeah let me just fold this last towel and then we can go," I reply placing the now folded towel into the basket.  
/"Ready," I smile walking to the door and turning the lights off as Derek follows.

"Mer what time is your appointment again?" Cristina asks looking up from her textbook. "At 5:30, and since George got done practice early he is going to watch Logan and Sarah," I explain getting my purse together. "Okay cool, Callie said she is cooking  
/dinner and we all should be home around 7:30," she says looking up to me. "Alright sounds good," I smile.

"Okay I'm ready Der," I say turning to him as he leans on the counter. "Do you have all the paperwork?" He asks, "Yup it's in my purse," I say showing him all the documents. "Okay let's get going hopefully there is no traffic," he says stepping into the  
/garage and holding open my door for me. "Thanks babe," I kiss his cheek and slide in the car. Derek comes around and gets in as I turn the car on.

He pulls out and turns onto the main road. "So how about in June or July we get the twins baptized?" I ask putting my sunglasses on. "Yeah that sounds good because Sarah and Logan will be 9 to 10 months old," he responds. "And maybe they won't cry because  
/they will be older," I smile hoping they don't cry. "Do you have like a dress that is passed down in the family or are you buying them?" Derek asks. "Um well my grandmother sewed one for my dad and then we were all baptized in it, but I have no idea  
/where it is and there is only one," I explain.

"Well you aren't going to put Logan in a dress right?" Derek asks seriously, "Well yeah when you are baptized you are in the gown girl or boy, did your mom put you in a dress?" I ask laughing at how he doesn't want Logan in a dress. "I was, but it was  
/short and I had pants on underneath, it looked like a long shirt on me," he explains groaning. "Der when we have our kids they will all be baptized in a dress, I'll just have to buy two for now at the St. Jude's shop," I smile.

"Okay just no frills or beading because Logan is a manly man," he states. "Fine I'll get a simple one for him, but Sarah's will be more girly." Derek pulls into the parking lot to Seattle Reproductive Medicine and parks in the large lot. "Whatever you  
/pick for Logan I get to okay," he smirks getting out of the car. "Yeah yeah yeah," I smile taking his hand and walking towards the building.

Derek holds open the door for me as I step in and walk up to the desk. "Hello, I'm Meredith Grey, I have an appointment with Dr. Jones," I say when the receptionist looks up at me. "Okay I've checked you in, I just need you to fill this out, it's front  
/and back and both you and your significant other have to sign each page at the bottom. When you are done please bring your insurance card, both of your ID's, and your co-pay up to me." She smiles handing me the thick paperwork that we have to go through.  
/"Okay thank you," I say turning and walking over to where Derek is sitting.

"That my dear is a ton of paperwork," Derek snickers as I begin writing down our information. "Some of it is for you to fill out, here you can start filling your paperwork out honey," I smirk handing him eight pages that have to do with his history and  
/health. "Oh god, why is it such a big packet?" He asks dramatically, "Maybe so the doctors know are history and health conditions that run in the family," I smirk as he kisses my cheek.

"Well I'll fill out whatever paperwork I have to if it means we will have a baby in the end," he smiles getting back to his papers. There are multiple packets of paperwork that we each have to fill out and then there is a packet that we have to complete  
/together.

The first packet I fill out is on my "Medical and Reproductive History," it includes the normal contact information and a lot of other topics. I have to fill out my menstrual, pubertal, sexual, contraceptive, and pregnancy history along with what gynecological  
/problems I have/or have had and what treatments I've done for them. I list endometriosis and the surgery I've had for that as well as the ectopic pregnancy I've had.

Moving on further down the papers it lists social history, allergies, medicines you take, and a general medical history like my height and weight. I wrote those numbers down and move onto where it asks about any genetic or family history of infertility.  
/Since I can tell my mom has no problem getting pregnant, along with my aunts and cousins I leave that blank and move onto the next packet called "New Patient Packet."

"Babe I filled out the New Patient Packet, all you have to do is sign it," Derek leans over and shows me the papers. "What did this one say?" I ask signing my name on the line. "Just the basic rights we have and it goes over what insurance covers and  
/what it doesn't, but we already know that they cover the procedures and the medication," he says. "Okay sounds good, now we have to sign this packet of papers for authorization of lab reports, scans, and test results to be sent to us," I hand him  
/the papers for him to sign once I've signed them. "Alright, are we done the paperwork yet?" He asks flipping through the pages and pages of papers that we have filled out so far.

"Yes we are, here are more papers to read, Oh and I need your insurance card and license when I hand these in," I take my ID and insurance card out and wait for Derek to do the same. "Here you go, I'll hold onto the other papers that we have to read,"  
/he says handing me his license and insurance card. I take his as well as my insurance card and ID, my wallet, and the packets of paperwork up to the front desk.

"Okay all set?" The receptionist asks taking everything from me. "Yes, at least I think so," I smile as she goes over to a scanner and scans our photo ID's and insurance cards. She hands them back to me and takes the papers out of the clipboard. "I'll  
/be putting these in your file along with the items that I have just scanned, now for your co-pay it will be $25 for today," she smiles as I hand her the money. "Okay the doctor will be with you shortly," she says.

I sit back down next to Derek and interlock our hands together, resting them on my lap. "You nervous?" Derek asks stroking my back with his free hand as I lean on his shoulder. "Yeah, kind of anyway," I sigh looking up into his blue eyes. "Everything  
/will work out Mer, and we aren't even starting to have a family we are just kind of like investigating what we will be doing in the future, you know?" He asks. "Yeah, I mean we have a long road ahead of us," I smile as he rubs his thumb over my hand.

"Meredith Grey?" A young woman says standing in the doorway. Derek and I pop up and walk over to her as she holds the door open for us. "Hello Meredith and you must be Derek," she smiles shaking our hands. "I'm Mindy, your nurse, or rather Dr. Jones's  
/nurse, anyway you will be in room four," she shows us the room on the left and waits for us to enter the large examine room that Dr. Jones is sitting in. Mindy sits down on a stool by Dr. Jones's little desk as Dr. Jones looks up at us.

"Hello, good to see you two again, I know it's not necessarily good, so I'll say it is nice to see you again," she smiles as we sit down next to her desk. "Nice to see you too," I say as Derek takes my awaiting hand in his. "So I've read all the paperwork  
/you have turned in today as well as the list of physicians you have seen in the last few months for anything to do with your reproductive system," she says glancing over to us and back as her computer screen.

"You experienced an ectopic pregnancy and you have endometriosis as well as having an ovary removed," she says as I nod. "I've read all the reports on what Dr. Peterson, Dr. Moss, and Dr. Levick have said. So I gather that your heads must be spinning  
/from all of these doctors appointments, and maybe you are feeling overwhelmed?" She asks us as I nod.

"It's very overwhelming, you saw me in the hospital when I was getting my ovary removed, I still want to have babies with Derek. Now with the ectopic pregnancy and endometriosis I just worry that that dream is crushed," I sigh as a tear spills out of  
/my eye. "I just worry about Meredith's health, if it's too much pressure or too high risk for her to get pregnant and carry our child then I don't want her to get pregnant," Derek explains as he wipes my tear.

"Meredith your dream is not ruined, in fact with endometriosis and having one ovary that doesn't necessarily mean you won't have kids. I can tell you right now with certainty that when you are ready to have kids you will have your own. There are a number  
/of treatments on the market for infertility, and we will try as many as it takes for you to get pregnant. And Derek I understand your concern for Meredith's health and well being, but I would never put her at risk, our main concern is and will always  
/be the mother," she explains.

"I would like to introduce my colleague to you Dr. Paul Lin, he specializes in endometriosis, while I specialize in ovarian cancer so we will be working together with you both," she explains as Dr. Lin peaks his head in the doorway and walks in. He shakes  
/our hands and takes a seat on a stool in front of us.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I do work mostly with patients that have endometriosis. I've read up on your case and it seems to me that everything is looking good for now. And the reason I saw for now is because normally the tissue grows back. It's  
/very common and since you both are young I'm glad you came in because there are a lot of new procedures that I'm doing with endometriosis." He explains as Derek and I both nod.

"Do you think the tissue will grow back in Meredith and is there a time period when it does?" Derek asks, "Would you preform surgery on me if it regrows?" I ask Dr. Lin. "75% of patients under the age of 25 had the tissue grow back, now that's not to  
/say that it will, but it's a possibility. I'm not here to hurt you or scare you, but those are the facts. Now when it grows back in the statistic it showed that it was easy to remove again. I couldn't say what I would do because I haven't examined  
/you, once I have I would then decide if surgery is necessary," he explains.

"Okay I want to know which one of you will be in charge of implanting the eggs in me? And will you let us decide how many eggs we put in me?" I ask, "I'll be doing the implanting, but Dr. Lin will be looking after you too, so really the both of us could,"  
/Dr. Moss states. "Who will be able to make the decision of how many eggs implanted and what kind of treatments would you recommend? I mean it's going to be hard to conceive because I have one ovary and endometriosis," I ask.

"Both of us will advise you on how many eggs we think should be implanted, we would like for you to get pregnant, not necessarily pregnant with multiplies, but we have to take into consideration how many eggs you have being stored," Dr. Lin states.

"As for treatments I would start you on Clomiphene, if that doesn't stimulate your eggs or get you pregnant we would move on to In Vetro Fertilization," Dr. Jones says. "How many rounds would we do before switching to IVF?" Derek asks, "I would do three  
/to four cycles and that means three to four months because everything will be tied to your menstrual cycle," Dr. Lin answers.

"So now I'd like to ask you questions, some will be for in the future so we know what you both want. Some questions will be for you, Meredith and some will be for you, Derek," Dr. Lin says as we both nod. "Okay because you both are here before you want  
/to have a baby a lot of our normal questions we can skip. So how frequently do you have intercourse and when did you first start?" Dr. Jones asks us.

Derek looks at me as I squeeze his hand in my lap, "Well we started around January and we have sex like almost every day and night so something like twelve times a week," I say looking over at Derek to confirm my estimate. "Okay do you use any lubricants  
/during sex?" Dr. Lin asks as Dr. Jones writes down everything, "Some times," Derek answers as I nod, "Why can that hurt our chances of conceiving?" I ask worried. "There's some evidence, but a number of studies have found that vaginal lubricants can  
/both damage sperm and interfere with their ability to travel to the uterus to fertilize an egg, so for now it's fine because you aren't actively trying, when you start trying then I would want you both to stay away from any lubricants," Dr. Jones  
/explains. "Okay," I nod for them to continue with the questions.

"Do either of you smoke or use alcohol or recreational drugs?" Dr. Jones asks, "Nope, not at all," Derek answers, "Are either of you currently taking any medications, dietary supplements or anabolic steroids?" Dr. Lin asks, "No I take my sleeping pill  
/and I wrote that down, but other than that nothing currently," I say thinking about all the medications I had to take when I had cancer.

"Have either of you been treated for any sexually transmitted infections?"

She asks looking up from our chart. "Nope" Derek and I both answer together. "How much does stress play a role in your lives?" He asks us, "Well going to a top school and training for the Olympics is stressful," Derek says, "And taking care of twins  
isn't

the easiest job," I smile. "Well stress can play a role in not conceiving because of hormones, we offer counseling on stress management as well as yoga classes," Dr. Lin explains to us.

"I personally am a type A person, the stress comes with me, there is not really a way to deal with it, I try by running or skating and that helps a bit," I explain already knowing I am over stressed. "Well that's very good to know when you start trying  
/because we don't want couples to be stressed about the treatments or else being intimate will feel like it's a job, and that's not what we want for any couple," Dr. Lin says seriously. I nod and wait for there next question.

"Lastly, how satisfied are you with your relationship?" Dr. Jones asks us, I kind of smile and Derek laughs a bit. "I'm very satisfied," I smile turning to kiss Derek's cheek. "So am I," Derek says smiling at me. "Okay Derek, you're now in the hot seat.  
/We have a few questions for you, first what age did you start puberty?" Dr. Lin asks him. "Uh around fifth grade, so twelve, thirteen," Derek says as Dr. Lin nods.

"Have you had any sexual problems in this relationship, such as difficulty maintaining an erection, reduced sexual desire, ejaculating too soon or not being able to ejaculate?" Dr. Jones asks looking up from her papers, "No not at all," Derek answers.  
/"Do you have any male siblings with infertility problems?" He asks as Derek shakes his head, "I don't have any brothers, my mother had a miscarriage and did fertility treatments to conceive my oldest sister, she was on Clomiphene," Derek says as Dr.  
/Jones writes that down. "Okay well your sperm count looked good from the last time we checked," Dr. Jones says as Derek and I nod.

"Do you experience infections of the testicles, epididymis, or prostate? And have you ever had surgery on them?" Dr. Lin asks as Derek shakes his head, "Nope never," he smiles. "Okay well that's it for all the questions for you, now onto you Meredith,"  
/Dr. Lin says, "You're now in the hot seat," he smiles.

"Alright let's get the questions going then," I smile as Derek runs his thumb over my knuckles as he holds my hand.

"At what age did you start menstruating?" He asks me, "When I was thirteen, going into sixth grade," I say as he nods and Dr. Jones writes it down. "What are your cycles typically like? How regular, long and heavy are they?" He asks, "Um from 6-7  
days

long and I was never really regular, but now since I'm on the birth control I get mine every other month. They were really heavy and some times still are, with all the symptoms," I answer.

"What symptoms would you experience?" Dr. Jones asks me, "Nausea, bloating, back pain, migraines, tender breasts, fatigue, and trouble sleeping," I list out. "Are these symptoms you get now or before you were on birth control?" Dr. Jones asks me. "Um  
/now, not as much bloating or back pain, but the rest I still get," I explain. "Okay have you ever been pregnant before?" Dr. Lin asks me as my eyes start to well up and Derek rubs my back, "I've experienced an ectopic pregnancy about a month ago,"  
/I say sadly. "Okay and that is when you were diagnosed with endometriosis correct?" Dr. Lin asks as I nod, "Yes two days later I was," I tell him.

"Have you been charting your cycles or testing for ovulation?" He asks, "Not really, since I've been on birth control I have a little just to know when it will come," I explain, "What is your typical diet and exercise routine?" He asks me, "Well breakfast  
/is two eggs, an english muffin, an apple, turkey bacon, and grapes or strawberries. For lunch it's a turkey wrap or sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and cheese, an orange and banana, peanut butter crackers, and pretzels. Dinner is a meat or fish with  
/a pasta and vegetables, and I exercise every day for up to six hours figure skating," I explain. "Okay your diet and exercise plan is great, now the questions are over and now I'd like to examine you," Dr. Lin says.

"We will get out of here so you can change into the gown and then we will both be examining you," he explains as Mindy the nurse hands me a gown. "After we examine you we will tell you what tests you should get done and what will be in store for you both  
/down the road," Dr. Jones says taking our chart and walking out behind Dr. Lin. Mindy closes the door as she walks out so I can get changed.

"Those questions are very personal," I giggle as I take my flats off and unbutton my jeans. "Oh yes they are, but we just have to keep telling ourselves that it's all for a baby in the end of this long road ahead," Derek says taking my hand so I can steady  
/myself and pull my pants off. "I forgot to ask them what about multiples, I mean my brothers are twins and my mom has had two sets of twins. Although we will be doing these drugs and other treatments I'd like to know what could happen. And also the  
/side effects for the treatments," I ramble as Derek pulls me close to him and hugs me. "I just want this all to be okay so we can have babies," I breathe out as I hug Derek tightly. "I know babe, and it will all work out," he smiles kissing my cheek.

"Hopefully some day we will be done with all these doctors," I sigh getting up on the exam table. "Yeah that would be nice to just try to have a baby without all of this," Derek motions to the room. I swing my legs back and forth and nod, "Someday Babe,  
/Someday," I smile. I turn my head around to the door when we hear both doctors knocking, "Come in," I call as they open the door and walk in.

"Okay so we put everything in your file, paperwork wise and we have a few more questions then we can start the exam okay?" Dr. Lin asks scooting the chair around to look at both of us. "Okay," I reply waiting for them to start the questions. "How many  
/children would you like?" Dr. Jones asks as I turn to Derek, "I say eight then we would have twelve in our family," I smile, "I say ten to twelve, the more the merrier," Derek grins taking my hand. "I just want a full house filled with love and happiness,  
/I want to be the mom that goes to every dance recital and basketball game, I never had a person up in the stands cheering me on and I just want that for our kids. I want them to know I'll always be there for them, with Logan and Sarah too, they are  
/my babies, I would take a bullet for them without thinking you know?" I explain to them as Derek nods.

"That's called being a mother, and we will get you there so no matter how many eight or twelve children we will get you your full house," Dr. Lin smiles writing that down. "I just can't wait for Logan and Sarah to become older so we can teach them how  
/to swim and ride a bike and I can teach Logan how to play baseball and play tea party with Sarah. I really can't wait for all of that, I especially can't wait until I see Meredith carrying our children. Knowing we created them out of love, there just  
/isn't anything better in life that watching your fiancé carry your kids," Derek grins kissing my cheek.

"We will get you there," Dr. Lin says looking up from his notes. "So we know your mother has had two sets of twins, you listed that in your family history so multiples may be in your future," Dr. Jones explains. "Yeah I wanted to ask you about that, since  
/I'll be doing these treatments will my chances sky rocket of having multiples?" I ask them. "Well your history will play a little bit into the treatments, but really when we see multiples, and we do, they generally happen because of the treatments  
/we will be doing. In IVF we insert an amount of eggs and normally they do split forming twins, so yes your chances are high," she explains.

"I know the risks of Meredith carrying multiples, but would you advise us to terminate? And also what are the side effects of IVF and Clomiphene?" Derek asks concern for my health. "We would advise you if we felt Meredith's health was at risk, we do it  
/because we are looking after the mom, Meredith, we are not neonatal specialists so we would urge you what we felt would give the mother and child the best outcome. It is your decision though, we will never decide for you," Dr. Lin calmly states.

"As for the side effects of the Clomiphene they are nausea, headaches, stomach and pelvic pain, fever, hot flashes, vision problems, ovarian cysts, and thinning of the uterine endometrial lining. For IVF most of the side effects are the same, but a few  
/more are shortness of breathe, swollen stomach, and breast tenderness," Dr. Jones says. "Okay, would you pull me off of the drugs/treatments if I experience these side effects?" I ask. "A lot of the side effects are normal to experience, but we would  
/pull you off of them if you are in severe pain, shortness of breathe, and vision problems, the rest are fairly normal so we would keep you on it for a while so your body gets use to the treatments," She explains. "Okay," Derek says as he holds my  
/hand.

"Alright so let's have you lay back and put your feet in the stirrups, I'll be examining you first and then Dr. Lin will be okay?" Dr. Jones asks me as I lay back, "Alright," I reply. Derek moves to where my head is and takes my hand and kisses it to  
/calm my nerves down. Dr. Jones puts gloves on and sits down in between my legs.

"Okay just relax for me," she says pushing her fingers into me. I grip Derek's hand tighter and focus on him as her hand goes deeper. "Nice deep breathes baby," Derek whispers stroking my cheek. "I'm trying," I groan as she is putting a lot of pressure  
/on my uterus. "You're doing great Meredith," Dr. Jones says, "I'm almost done, I'm just going to press down on your abdomen to make sure there are no cysts," I nod and breathe in and out. "Owwww," I moan placing my hand on my lower belly as she adds  
/more pressure.

"A couple more seconds," she promises as the pressure becomes unbearable. "Ohh it really hurts," I cry sitting up on my elbows. "I know it does, but I need to be able to see if your uterus is in good condition after the ectopic pregnancy," she states  
/pulling her fingers out. "Okay you're all done with me," she smiles standing up to wash her hands.

"Now what I'll be examining you for is to see if the endometriosis tissue has grow back," Dr. Lin says pulling gloves on and taking Dr. Jones's seat between my legs. "Okay," I nod as he pushes his fingers into me. "You will definitely feel pressure,"  
/he states as I can already feel it. "Mhhh," I groan as Derek kisses my forehead. "Squeeze my hand honey," he whispers as I take his hand and squeeze. "Meredith I need you to relax a bit, I know this is uncomfortable, but I need to do this okay?" Dr.  
/Lin says looking up at me. "Yeah," I mumble as I feel pain, "Owww that really hurts," I gasp squeezing my eyes shut as a tear falls from my eye. "Right here is where a little of the tissue has grown back," he explains. "I'd like to remove it now since  
/it's causing you pain okay?" He asks me as I nod and squeeze Derek's hand tighter.

"Can you get me a needle probe? I can remove the tissue using that and a laparoscope, Meredith you will feel pain, but just bare with me and try not to move okay?" Dr. Lin asks as Dr. Jones gets the supplies. "Okay," I nod. "Alright so I'm going to insert  
/the ultrasound transducer into you, it has a needle on it so I can get the tissue," he explains as Dr. Jones moves the ultrasound monitor to his side. I nod again and Dr. Lin inserts the transducer into me.

"Here is the tissue," he points out on the screen. "And now is when you will feel the pain," he says as I moan in pain. "I'm getting the tissue," he explains placing his other hand over my abdomen and pressing down. "Owww oh my gosh," I cry out as he  
/gets the tissue out, "Okay perfect all done," he smiles as he removes the probe with the needle on it.

"For the rest of the day I want you to rest and keep your legs elevated. Today and tomorrow you may bleed out and that is normal so don't worry about it. If you are bleeding and it doesn't stop call me immediately and I'll meet you at the hospital. Don't  
/lift anything for the remainder of today or tomorrow and no intercourse until Friday okay? Any questions?" He asks, "Okay so just rest," I say as he nods. "So you can get dressed now and Mindy will direct you to our office where we will talk about  
/a plan," Dr. Jones smiles as she walks out with Dr. Lin.

"Here Mer don't move off the table I don't want you to bleed," Derek says handing me my panties and jeans. "Thanks," I smile pulling my jeans up. "I need to stand up to get these on though," I say hopping down and pulling my jeans up. "Are you sore or  
/in pain?" Derek asks pulling me in for a hug. "Yeah my stomach hurts, but my uterus and everything down there is sore," I smile as Derek laughs, "Well you will be resting with your feet up," I nod. "Yeah, let's go see what our plan is," I say kissing  
/Derek as I stand on my tippy toes. Derek nods and kisses my lips, "Let's go," he smiles taking my hand as I grab my purse.

We step out of the exam room and Mindy is standing to the side, "Ready to meet them in their office?" She asks as she directs us to there room. "Yes," I smile as she stops in front of a door. "Here you guys go," she opens the door for us as we walk in,  
/"Thanks Mindy," Derek and I say as she shuts the door.

"Come take a seat," Dr. Lin says as he comes around the large desk and both him and Dr. Jones lean on it. "So we would like to take you off your birth control. You seem worse on it then off so we would like to see how a few cycles go off of the birth  
/control. We would like you to write down your symptoms and if your cycle is worse than being on the birth control," Dr. Jones says, "Okay so no more birth control," I repeat, which they nod.

"Next we would like you to start tracking your cycles including if you suffer from PMS, there are apps now out for keeping track or you can do it on your calendar. Once we have tracked your cycles when you come back we will tell you when you are most  
/fertile and likely to conceive." Dr. Lin tells us. "We would like to see you back here in sixth months, that gives you time to track your cycle and notice any changes being off of the birth control. Next time we will look into options if you would  
/like and we would make sure the endometriosis is at bay," he explains. "Do you have any questions?" Dr. Jones asks.

"We have 24 embryos that are being stored do you think we will need that maybe to conceive?" I ask, "Well you want eight to twelve children so you might. If you suffer a miscarriage or stillborn or the eggs just don't take, then you have backup if you  
/need," Dr. Jones says. "Okay that was my only question," I look over at Derek to check with him. "I just want to make sure this is all safe for Meredith, which you have already made clear that it is, so I'm fine I have no questions," Derek says.

"Okay then, so since you aren't starting treatment yet you don't have to go to the financial office, you can just make an appointment in six months at the front desk," Dr. Lin says as we get up from our chairs. "Okay thank you so much," I smile as we  
/shake their hands. "See you in six months," they both say as we walk out.

Derek and I walk back out to the waiting area and go up to the receptionist to make an appointment. "Hi we have to make an appointment in six months," I say while going through my calendar on my IPhone to see what day in September we can get. "Okay so  
/that puts you at September, we have the eighth and tenth open both with a 5:30 appointment," she looks up at us. "How about the end of August?" I ask since Derek and I will be in college by then. "We have August 20 at 3:30 and 5:30," she says. "5:30,"  
/Derek says. "Okay so August 20 at 5:30," she writes down on a business card. "Thank you," I smile putting the card in my wallet.

Derek takes my hand and guides me out of the office. "So that wasn't too bad," he says as we walk to our car. "No it really wasn't, now though we have to be careful and use a condom every time we have sex," I mention as we get in the car. "I hope nothing  
/bad happens when you go off the birth control," Derek says pulling out of the parking lot. "Yeah I thought that was weird because I have such bad periods," I sigh. "Maybe this will all work out though," he smiles.

"What if I get pregnant with multiples that would be crazy," I laugh. "Multiple mini miracles," Derek smirks. "I'd love to have multiples though, then our kids would have a playmate for life, my brothers love being twins and I hope Sarah and Logan do  
/too when they are older," I smile. "I think they will be Mer, and I agree then if we can't get pregnant again at least we would have multiples. I just worry about your health supporting 2 to 3 babies would be hard," Derek says. "Well I would take  
/time off from school or my job and be a stay at home mom," I smile. "Yeah that could work, we still have a while until we start really trying to have babies though," Derek rubs my hand and kisses it.

"Home sweet home," I smile out as he pulls into the garage. "Now you have to rest and lay on the couch," Derek says turning the car off. "I know," I smirk getting out of the car with my purse. Mark opens the garage door just as I was trying to find my  
/keys. "So how did it go?" He asks as he moves so we can walk in. "It went well," I smile seeing Logan and Sarah on a blanket playing with Izzie, Lexie, and George, "How are my babies?" I ask sitting down on the floor and kissing their cheeks.

Sarah holds out her arms to be picked up, but I can't lift her. "Lex can you hand Sarah to me? I can't pick her up," I ask as I lay on the couch. "Sure, what's wrong why can't you lift her?" She asks as Derek and Mark come and sit down. Derek pulls my  
/legs onto his lap so they are elevated. "The doctors removed more endometriosis tissue and they said I have to rest and I can't lift anything until tomorrow if I'm feeling okay," I smile as Lexie places Sarah on my stomach.

"How's my little girl? Do you want to sing Sarah?" I ask as she lays her head down and buries her head in my chest. "I think she's tired, she only napped for an hour," Alex says sitting down on the couch and turning the TV channel to ESPN. "Are you tired  
/honey?" I kiss her head and rub her back as she yawns. I sing to her "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" as she falls asleep on me.

"So how was the doctors? It surely was a long appointment," Izzie says as I look at the clock and see it's seven. "It was good, there is a ton of paperwork we had to fill out as well as questions the doctors had to ask us. Then they examined me and removed  
/the tissue," I explain to them. "You have two doctors now?" George asks, "Yes Dr. Jones and Dr. Lin, Dr. Jones specializes in ovarian cancer patients and Dr. Lin he specializes in patients with endometriosis," Derek says.

"You are comfortable with a man down there?" Cristina asks, "As long as he's professional," I reply. "I would like to have a woman doctor for Mer, I don't like another man down there, but if Mer is comfortable with him then I'm fine with it," Derek responds.  
/"Well I hope everything works out for you," Owen says sincerely. "So do we, they said I have a high risk of having multiples when we start trying," I smile. "Sheptuples or how about Shepherd and Grey plus eight," Mark laughs as we all laugh together.  
/"Oh god no, we will not be called that!" Derek laughs.

Once we have all stopped laughing at Mark's joke Callie speaks up, "Dinner is ready, Izzie and I made tacos, quesadillas, and Mexican rice and beans." Derek reaches over to pick up a sleeping Sarah on my chest and lays her in her swing. Lexie picks up  
/a sleeping Logan and puts him in his swing so we can eat. "Sounds good guys," I smile as Derek helps me up and we all sit around at the large table.

We all start eating once we have prayed, passing around bowls and dishes to put more food on our plates. Once dinner is done we clean up and relax watching the news and "60 Minutes." Callie and Mark help me put Logan and Sarah to bed at 8:30. I kiss both  
/of them goodnight after I've read them a book and tip toe out of their room making sure not to wake them up.

Derek has the bed all pulled down and is laying in bed waiting for me. "Hurry up Mer, you should be resting honey," he says as I get changed into my pajamas. I crawl in bed next to him and roll over so we are spooning. "I'm resting now babe," I smile  
/as he turns the light off. "Goodnight I love you," he kisses my shoulder. "Goodnight babe I love you," I mutter as I fall asleep.


	41. Baptism

Today, June 13, Sarah and Logan are being baptized by our priest Father Kilogallen at St. Joseph Church. All of us have been going crazy trying to make this day perfect. We are having a large barbecue at Sand Point Country Club on the golf course after  
the christening.

Everyone really helped me get everything together. Owen knew someone at the country club to pull some strings so we could have the party on the green grass instead of inside. George and Callie knew a calligrapher who made the invitations. Izzie helped  
me chose a cake to get them from Ann's Cake Pan. We also had them make a cupcake tower and sweet table so everyone could enjoy the extra desserts.

Cristina, Lexie, Mark, Derek, and I all went to taste test the menu before choosing one at the country club. Derek and I picked out Sarah and Logan's christening dresses from a little catholic boutique in the city. I got my wish of having both of them  
in dresses for the ceremony. Once it is done we will be changing them into adorable pale pink and blue outfits so Logan will be out of the dress for Derek's sake.

"Mer they are still sleeping, but we can at least get the outfits ready and everything in the car," Derek says coming into the bathroom. "Okay let me just finish up on my hair," I smile curling my hair with the iron. "Hey Mer will this dress be good for  
the church?" Callie asks me holding up a dark pink dress. "Oh yes I love that color on you," I say putting the curling iron down and hair spraying my hair. "Yeah it's like a fascia color," she says putting the dress up to herself. "Yeah I love it,  
it will be perfect," I state turning the iron off and putting it away.

"Hey Lexie are you wearing your nude pumps with the bow on them?" I ask her as I walk into the hallway where everyone is moving around trying to get ready. "Yeah at least I think why?" She asks popping her head out from the bathroom where she is finishing  
her make up. "Cause I'm going to wear my nude heels too," I smile and show her my heels. "Oh those are gorgeous, and they look comfortable," she says as George starts to brush his teeth. "Morning George," I laugh at his hair being a mess. "They are  
comfy Lex," I respond walking back in my room.

"Which tie? This blue or this one?" Derek asks holding up a navy tie and a baby blue. "The lighter one, Logan's outfit after is the same shade of blue you will match," I smile taking off my robe and stepping into my cream dress. "Can you zip me please?"  
I turn around and hold my hair to the side. "Yeah," Derek zips me and starts to put his tie on. "I'm going to go wake Logan and Sarah up," I call walking out into the hallway and going to their nursery's door. "They have been sleeping this long?"  
Owen asks fixing his tie in the hallway mirror. "Yeah I can't believe it," I open their door and tip toe in.

Going up to their crib they both are on their sides playing with their blanket. "Good morning Logan and Sarah!" I smile stroking their backs. "Today you are being baptized and I hope you don't cry," I whisper picking both of them up and rocking them around.  
Sarah points her finger up towards me and Logan rubs his eyes. "Mr. Logan are you still tired?" I laugh as I start singing to them to wake them up.

"Aww they are awake," Derek smiles coming into their room and opening the blinds for more sunlight to come in. "Yup they were on their sides kicking the blanket around," I say as Derek picks up Logan from my arms. "He still looks sleepy to me, hopefully  
they don't cry," Derek rubs Logan's back as I lay down Sarah and start to change her. "Yeah hopefully they don't cry, and I think we should put them just in a white onesie and put on the dresses when we get to Church," I start snapping on her onesie.  
"Sounds like a plan," Derek turns Logan around and points to a bird out the window.

"Logan look at the birdie," he says cradling him in his arms. "Aww he's laughing," I smile picking Sarah back up and going over to the window to watch Logan laugh. "Do you see the birdie baby?" I ask Sarah pointing with her finger to show her. She claps  
her hands together and babbles while watching the blue bird chirp.

"I'm all ready I just need to put the garment bags that have the dresses in them in the car along with the outfits we are changing them into," I say putting Sarah down on the rug to crawl around and play with her toys. "Okay we have to change him into  
the onesie," Derek lays down him on the changing table and I hand him a onesie to put on Logan.

"Okay all ready to go, I'll get the bags," Derek says handing me Logan once I have picked up Sarah so he can grab the bags. "Everything is in the bags that they need right?" Derek asks pulling out the two garment bags with the christening dresses in them.  
"Yeah I packed the diaper bag with everything, including extra toys in case they start to throw a fit," I smile starting to walk down stairs. Derek nods and follows me with all the bags in his hands.

"Ready to get going to the church?" Alex asks as Izzie fixes his collar for him. "Oh I made orange muffins," Izzie says pulling them out of the oven. "It smells good in here," Cristina says as she opens the fridge to get milk for her coffee. "Yeah it  
does," I smile handing Derek Logan once he has put the bags in the car. "I need to heat up bottles to feed them quickly," I open the cabinet to get out the formula and start making two bottles.

"Who wants a muffin? They are warm now," Izzie asks placing them on a large serving plate for us to take from. "I do, they smell delicious Iz," George smiles picking one up and taking a bite from it. "Thanks George," Izzie cleans up the muffin pan and  
puts it in the dishwasher. "Oh Mer I grabbed a few books just in case they get cranky," Callie hands me the three books she has picked out to take with us. "Good idea thanks, I got a lot of their toys and stuff, but I totally forgot about books,"  
I smile as I start to feed Sarah.

"What time do we have to be at the Church?" Mark asks walking into the kitchen with Lexie fixing her hair. "Well it starts at 11:30, but we have to be their at 11," I answer rocking Sarah around as I feed her. "Okay cool so we have a half hour," Mark  
replies taking a muffin off the plate. "What kind of muffins are they?" Lexie asks, "Orange," Izzie says handing Lexie a muffin.

"Sarah you all done?" I ask putting the bottle on the island and moving her onto my shoulder to burp her. "They are going to look so cute in their dresses!" Izzie squeals washing the bottle out for me. "I know I can't wait to get pictures," I smile taking  
a muffin and bite into it. "My Mom and sisters are so excited to see them again," Derek says burping Logan.

"My brothers can't wait to see how much they have grown either," I reply turning Sarah around so she can see everyone. "I love how they are so observant looking at everything, it's so cute," Callie smiles pouring coffee. "Yeah they certainly are growing  
up too fast for me! I mean they just had their nine month check up," I rock Sarah and kiss her head.

"You ready to get going?" Owen asks looking at the time. "Yeah we have to get going," Lexie states as she cleans the plate and puts it in the dishwasher. We all start to head out to the garage to get into the two cars. "I'm driving," Alex shouts from  
inside as he grabs his keys. "Do we have everything?" I ask buckling Sarah in the car seat. "The diaper bag, extra clothes, garment bags, toys and books, blankets, and formula," George lists looking in the trunk. "Okay that's everything," I nod getting  
into the car.

"Oh crap I forgot a brush and hair spray in case it's windy," Lexie says going back in the house to grab those forgotten items. "Hurry up Lexie!" Mark shouts from the car. "Okay the twins are all ready," Derek smiles getting into the driver seat. "I hope  
they don't cry!" Izzie laughs as she gets in the car. "Me either or else it's going to be a long day with two crying babies," I smirk.

"Okay I got everything, I alarmed the house so we are all set," Lexie breathes quickly getting into the car. "Alright let's go," Derek puts the car in reverse and starts to pull out of the garage. "I'll follow you guys," Alex calls reversing once we are  
out of the way. Derek nods and drives to the end of the driveway waiting for Alex.

"I'm so excited to see everyone today," I smile turning the radio on, "Yeah we haven't seen everyone since our graduation party," Callie says. "Well not everyone was there so we haven't really seen everyone since Christmas," George states shaking a toy  
to get Logan's attention.

"How many people did you invite Mer?" Cristina asks as she fixes her curly hair. "Almost 300 people, we have very large families and I wanted it to be a big celebration for Logan and Sarah. I feel the odds are stacked high against us so I'd like it to  
be a fun and happy party," I smile putting my sunglasses on as the sun comes out.

"It's a rare warm, sunny day out, it will be perfect on the golf course," Owen says as I nod. "It sure will!" I reply. "Going back to how many people you invited, how do you guys know 300 people!" Cristina shouts. "Well it's all of our families as well  
as friends, my Dad has a large family that I invited," I giggle looking at Cristina's shocked expression. "Will you be having this many people at your wedding?" She asks, "Probably and maybe more since we are going to college and we will meet new  
people," I laugh. "Geez Mer!" She cries out as I keep laughing at her.

"Talking about college we still should fly out to go to the accepted student day," Owen says, "Yeah we have to book flights and a hotel," Derek says. "Well Mer has the jet," Cristina smiles, "Yeah, but Mike is sick with pneumonia so his wife told me he  
isn't going to fly until he is better. We can just take US Airways there and sit first class it will be like being on a jet," I say. "We won't be getting the amazing food that we got on the jet," Cristina groans. "Yeah I know, but it's what an eight  
hour plane ride, it won't be that bad," I smirk. "Exactly it's an eight hour plane ride!" She shouts, "It will be okay," I smile.

I turn around to hold onto Sarah's hand since she is getting fuzzy. "Sarah we are almost there, then we get to put on your pretty dress," I smile stroking her cheek. "Do want to sing?" I ask her as she starts to cry. "What song will you be singing?" Callie  
asks me, "Mary Had a Little Lamb," I smile.

"Mary had a little lamb  
Little lamb, little lamb  
Mary had a little lamb  
Its fleece was white as snow  
And everywhere that Mary went  
Mary went, Mary went  
Everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go" we all sing.

Her cries stop and she starts to smile and wiggle around in her car seat. "I know you want to get out," I smile as we pull into the Churches' parking lot. "Look Logan at the big Church!" I smile pointing at the Church for him to look. "Sarah look we are  
here, look at the Church," I say tickling her belly so she laughs.

"I'll park up here so we can get everything in easily," Derek says pulling into a parking spot by the side of the Church. "Okay good," I smile unbuckling and opening my door to get Sarah out of the car and the dresses. "Ready Sar for your long white dress,"  
I kiss her and pick her up out of her car seat. "Do you need help getting them changed?" Lexie asks coming over to my side. "Yeah if you can bring her dress over here that would be great," I tell her as she goes to the trunk to get the bag.

"Do you want me to hold her up while you put the dress on her?" Izzie asks me as I rock her around to soothe her. "Sure that would help," I say handing her over to Izzie so Lexie and I can get her dress on her. "One two three!" I smile as we put the dress  
over her head and pull it down. "Oh Mer she looks adorable!" Izzie squeals handing her back to me. "I know Iz I think I'm going to cry," I smile as my eyes start welling up. "Aww don't cry, it's a happy day!" Lexie hugs me.

"I know it's just they are growing up too fast," I sigh getting my tears under control without messing up my make up. "Babe is Logan all set?" I ask Derek as I walk around the car to see. "Yup just putting his arms in," he says as he holds Logan up. "Ohh  
look at you my beautiful princess," Derek smiles kissing Sarah's forehead. "My boy looks so handsome in the dress," I smirk kissing his cheek. "This will be the only time he is in a dress," Derek smiles. "I know, but they look adorable!" I squeal.

"Okay are we all ready?" Mark asks us as he picks up the heavy diaper bag. "Yes I believe so," I smile kissing Sarah's head again. Alex locks the car and jogs over to us where we are starting to walk over to the Church. "Izzie did you get the other bag  
too?" Lexie asks her, "Yeah I have their change of clothes," she shows Lexie as Mark and Owen hold open the doors for us.

I go over to bless myself with the holy water while the rest of our group walks in and over to the holy water. "Oh my they look adorable!" Kathleen shouts walking over to Derek and I to see the twins. "They are beautiful dresses Mer," she says to me as  
she hugs me. "Thanks Kath, it took a lot of time trying to get Derek to be okay with Logan in a dress," I smile as Derek smirks. "It's their baptism they have to wear a dress!" She laughs hugging Derek.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask rocking Sarah around in my arms. "They are in Church already, I had to use the bathroom," she smiles. "Oh okay, well let's go in then and see everyone before the ceremony starts," I say as everyone comes over to my side  
following Kathleen in the Church.

We walk down the middle aisle and I immediately see Carolyn and the rest of the family in the front pews. Kathleen directs us over to the right side and we enter the long pew. "Hello Dear, how are you?" She asks giving me a big hug. "I'm great I'm a little  
I guess sad I don't know the right word for it, but Sarah and Logan are growing up so fast and I just want them to stay like they are," I smile as she kisses Sarah's forehead and hugs Derek.

"Oh Honey I know the feeling, but trust me it's not the last time you will be feeling this way," she smiles giving Izzie and Mark a hug and kiss. "I know," I laugh sitting down next to Derek and kissing Sarah. "Hey Mer, we missed you!" Amelia says leaning  
over to see me. "Hey Amelia! I missed you guys too," I smile blowing her and Sam a kiss.

The Mass begins as more people fill in the pews. My brothers and cousins take over the pew behind us. "Morning Mer," Chris smiles as we turn and shake hands saying "Peace be with you." Chris shakes my hand and takes Sarah's little hand in his. "Hey Chris,  
I'm so happy you could make it!" I smile kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't miss the baptism for the world, and being a godfather is very exciting," he says as we all kneel down and get ready for communion.

"I think Sarah is excited too," I laugh as I kiss her head. She looks up at me and swings her hand around smiling. "I can't believe it's almost time for them to be baptized," I lean on Derek's shoulder as he wraps his hand around my back and kisses my  
cheek. "It will be okay, it's their first sacrament it's a joyful time," he smiles rubbing my back. "Yeah it will be," I say as we get up and make our way in line for communion.

"Don't trip on the pew," Cristina smirks as she gets in line. "I'm trying not too," I smirk back at her as Derek takes my hand and guides me into the line. "Thanks," I whisper as we get closer. "The body of Christ," a woman says holding it up as I say  
"Amen," and blessing myself when she places it in my hands. I carefully walk back in the pew and try not to trip on the kneelers.

Once everyone has received communion Father Kilogallen says the closing prayer as we all stand back up. Once he and the alter servers have made there way to the back of the Church everyone starts to file out. Thankfully it's not packed out of the Church  
as most people are standing outside since it's so nice out.

Our families bunch together by the area where babies are baptized. Once the Church has cleared out Father Kilogallen comes over to the baptismal font. He stands in front of us as Izzie, Lexie, Jason, and Chris stand next to Derek and I. "What do you ask  
of the Church for these children?" Father Kilogallen asks smiling and shaking a few members of our families hands. "Baptism," Derek and I say.

"Who will be the godparents that will teach the children the Catholic religion?" He asks, "We are," Lexie, Izzie, Jason, and Chris say. "We shall baptism them one at a time, Mom who would you like first?" He asks smiling at me. "Logan," I answer as I  
rock Sarah around. "Hand Logan over to the godparents," he directs as Derek passes him to Lexie and Jason to hold.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Father says tracing the sign of the cross over Logan's head. "Please hold Logan over the basin," he tells Lexie and Jason as they dip Logan's head back so it's over the basin. "I baptize  
you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Father speaks while holy water is poured over Logan's little head. " Logan begins flailing his hands around and starts to cry. "I welcome Logan into the Catholic Church," he says  
smiling and handing over a cloth to wipe his head.

I pass Sarah over to Izzie and Chris and take a crying Logan from Lexie. "It's okay baby boy," I soothe him rocking him around and placing him against my chest. He clamps onto my dress's neckline and sticks his thumb in his mouth to quiet down. "Logan  
I love you," I smile kissing his head as he sighs.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Father says again tracing the sign of the cross over Sarah's head. Izzie and Chris hold Sarah tightly over the basin. "I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of  
the Holy Spirit," Father says while pouring holy water over Sarah's head. Sarah begins to cry and Izzie tries to soothe her as she lifts her up and over her shoulder. "I welcome Sarah into the Catholic Church," he says smiling. Chris wipes Sarah's  
head and kisses her as Izzie rocks her around.

"I will sign the baptism certificate and then the four godparents must sign," Father signs the certificates and hands over the pen to Jason. "Let's get pictures!" Carolyn squeals telling us to smile. "Did you get pictures as they were baptized?" I ask  
as Izzie hands Sarah over to Derek to hold. "Yup, I got a lot of them," she says as she snaps the pictures.

"Here lets get Father in this one," Nancy says. Father comes and stands in the middle of Derek and I and we all smile as we hold Sarah and Logan. "Aww that's so cute," Kathleen says. "Okay now Godparents and parents," Carolyn directs Jason and Lexie over  
to my side since I'm holding Logan and Izzie and Chris over to Derek's side. "Smile!" Amelia shouts getting Sarah and Logan's attention.

"Now just godparents with the twins," Joanne (my aunt) says. I hand Logan over to Lexie and get out of the picture of the six of them. "Can we get one of Lexie, Jason, and Logan and then another of Izzie, Chris, and Sarah?" Callie asks pulling out her  
phone to take pictures.

Lexie holds Logan and Jason stands next to her as we all take pictures. Once everyone has taken there pictures Izzie and Chris stand in front of the basin with Sarah in Izzie's arms. "Smile!" Alex shouts taking their pictures. "Okay I think that's good,"  
Annie (my aunt) states.

"I think it's time to party!" Mark smirks as Izzie hands Sarah over to me. "My little princess," I kiss her and put her over my shoulder so she can see around her. I rub her back as I rock around, "Yeah it is," I smile. "Ready to get going?" Derek asks  
kissing my cheek. "Yeah does everyone know where they are going?" I ask him as he shrugs. "I think so let me check," he says walking over to his mom. "Does anyone not know where they are going or do you all have directions?" I ask the group.

"Can we follow you?" Theresa (my aunt) asks. "Yeah of course, we are in a black Navigator," I smile as we walk out of the Church. "Okay we will pull around to where you are," she says going over to her car. "Mer do you want to change them here or when  
we get there?" Derek asks as he unlocks the car. "We can do it here," I smile as Cristina grabs the garment bag for me.

We change both of them quickly into a pale pink dress with a Peter Pan collar and a blue shirt and khakis. "We all ready?" Owen asks shutting the door. "I think so," George replies getting into the car. "Alright we will meet you over there," Derek says  
turning the car on and making his way out of the parking lot.

"So that went well," I smile fixing my hair. "It did they didn't cry a whole lot so let's hope everyone enjoys the party," Derek says turning the radio on to the baseball game. "They look so cute Mer," Callie says from the back. "I know thank gosh they  
didn't spit up or get anything on there dresses," I laugh. "Yeah now you can pack them away," Izzie says as Derek and Alex cheer for the Mariners since they have taken the lead.

"Yeah and now we can plan their birthday party in October," I smile and look over at Derek. "We are not doing that, we can plan their party in October," Derek smirks. "Yeah yeah, or we could plan our wedding," I sigh as Izzie smiles. "Yes let's plan the  
wedding!" Izzie gushes, "Weddings are so much fun!" Callie smiles. "We could do that," Derek answers as he pulls into the Country Club's parking lot. "I hope everyone finds this who were following us," Derek says as we get out of the car. "I think  
everyone is here," I smile looking around at the crowded parking lot.

"Doesn't look like 300 cars," Cristina smirks getting out of the car. "I said almost 300!" I laugh at her face as I get Sarah out of the car and Derek gets Logan out. "Mer do you need both bags out of here?" Mark asks holding them up for me to see. "Yup  
just in case," I nod walking around the car.

"Let's go, it's a gorgeous day outside," George says walking towards the entrance as we follow behind him. "It really is, with a little breeze," Izzie smiles as George holds the door open for all of us. We step in and walk down the hallway and outside  
to get on the green where the party is.

"Omg they are so cute! They have grown so much!" My aunt Barbra smiles hugging me. "Thank you! And yes they are growing fast," I laugh as more of our friends and family come over to us. "How was the baptism?" She asks stroking Sarah's head. "It went really  
well, they hardly cried, and the service was beautiful," I smile as my aunt Theresa and her kids hug me. "Hey! Long time no see," my cousin Jordan says tickling Sarah as she laughs.

"I know, it's been like a year!" I say hugging her. "Thank god for texting and emails," she laughs stepping back so more people could greet us. "Aunt Peg!" I squeal hugging her tight. "Meredith! I haven't seen you in years!" She smiles. "Gosh she is just  
so cute," she says holding Sarah's hand. "Gosh I have to visit you more, it's just so hard finding time," Peg says, "I know, but we are going to college so we will be out on the east coast," I smile waving hi to my other cousins. "Oh cool, so we can  
catch up in New York some time," she smiles, "Yeah I'd love for that," I tell her as Sarah points around at all the people. "Well I'll let you go so you can see everyone," she says walking away as Derek comes over to me.

"Hey I put our stuff down at the table, do you want anything to drink," he asks as he directs me over to more people. "Okay and a water would be good," I kiss his cheek. "Okay, I wanted to introduce you to my aunt and her kids," he says pulling me close  
as he waves hi to them. "This is Kim and Mike and their kids Haley and Kristen," he says as the girls smile. "Nice to meet you," I say as Sarah starts to get fussy.

"Here let me take her," Derek says as I hand her over to him. "The twins are adorable, and Carolyn was saying how you raise them, you must be extraordinary because most people would never do that," Kim says. "Yeah, I mean when you are thrown into a situation  
like that you just kind of keeping going and try not to think of the "What ifs" or else you will go crazy," I smile, "Well they are so cute so that must help," she laughs. "Oh yes the cuteness is an added bonus!" I laugh as Derek hands me a water.  
"Thanks babe," I say as he rests a hand on my back. "Well nice talking to you," Kim says as we turn and walk over to Derek's sisters and husbands.

"Where are Sarah and Logan?" I ask Derek as Amelia smiles when she sees us. "Callie and Lexie have them over there, they are talking with your cousins Elyse and Timmy," Derek says as I put my finished water down. "Mer I finally got to hold both of them  
and then Sam had to take Logan away from me!" Amelia cries as Sam laughs at her. "So when are you moving out to New Hampshire to start school?" Matt asks us, "Soon, we have a house that we will be renting and everything is set," Derek answers. "And  
I just have to get everything packed for the twins for at least until winter. Since my brother lives an hour away from us now he will keep the house going while we are out on the east coast," I smile.

"Are you excited?" Sam asks, "Yeah and nervous, we now have college to go to and Sarah and Logan will be growing up, but I really wanted to have them in a stable living environment," I say as they nod. "Well they will I mean you have college and then  
med school out there to complete," Kathleen says. "Hopefully we get offers in Seattle so we can go back home," Derek smiles. "Well I think we will all love it if you stayed on the east coast, then we can see you guys and help out if you need us,"  
Sam says.

"Yeah I don't think we know yet so we shall see," I smile, "And I mean I want to get married out here in Seattle and rise our kids here," I say as Derek leans over and kisses me. "Yeah I'd like our kids to grow up in a stable living environment, some  
times I think out on the east would be better cause we would have help, but we are so established here," Derek sighs as Amelia gives him a pouty face.

"We would visit of course!" I smile trying to cheer Amelia up, "I know, I just enjoy being able to see you guys," she states. "Well you should move out to Seattle then," Derek smirks as she hits him. "I'm not moving to Seattle just for you two!" She says,  
"Maybe you will one day," I laugh as Izzie comes over to me and hands me Sarah. "She's fussy and wants her mommy," she smiles and walks back over to my cousins. "I don't know what will happen in the future, I just know we will always be family," I  
say as we all walk over to the table to sit at.

"Here let me have my girl," Derek says pulling her into his arms and rocking her around. "I can't wait until you two have children of your own! Don't tell the girls, but I'll be so excited when you start having kids because they will carry the Shepherd  
name on," Carolyn smiles stroking Sarah's cheek. "I know Mom, I can't wait for us to have babies either," Derek smiles kissing my cheek as I sit down.

"Mer your boy is crying," my aunt Liz hands Logan over to me to hold. "Thanks Aunt Liz," I smile taking Logan into my arms and laying him on my shoulder as I rub his back. "Logan what's the matter? Are you tired sweet boy?" I rock him as he clamps onto  
my necklace and tries to stick it in his mouth to suck on. "I think mister you are hungry," I kiss his head. "Does he need a bottle?" George asks getting it out of the diaper bag that is on the chair. "Yup, thanks George," I shake the bottle around  
and take the lid off before placing it in Logan's awaiting mouth.

"Are you happy now honey?" I smile as I cradle his head in my arm as I rock him like a little baby. "Hey Mer, do you want me to get you a plate of food?" Derek asks as Amelia takes Sarah from his arms. "She's mine now," Amelia laughs sitting down next  
to me with Sarah. "Hmm take her when she wakes up in the middle of the night and doesn't want to go back to sleep," I smirk waiting for Logan to be done with his bottle.

"You say that now, but I know my brother and you, well you will be spitting your kids out like wildfire!" She laughs nudging me a bit. "I sure hope so," I smile kissing Logan's little hand holding onto mine. "You need to set a wedding date first and foremost,"  
Amelia states taking a drink of soda. I nod, "We know! Everyone keeps asking when we will get married, but trust us we will, we were thinking early next year like May," I groan as Derek sits down with two plates of food for us.

"What's happening in May?" Derek asks leaning over to kiss my lips, "Wedding, Amelia and everyone else wants to know when," I smile as Derek nods. "Can't any of you wait until we set a date? Or better yet send out the save the date cards?" He asks smirking  
at Amelia. "Well us Shepherd's and I can tell the Grey's are too, we are very impatient!" She shouts handing Sarah a rattle to shake. "Yeah we know, but I would like a May or September wedding, it's pretty with the flowers all different colors and  
it's not too hot or cold out either," I explain taking a bite of my pasta salad Derek has gotten me.

"So you are getting married outside?" Sam asks coming over to sit next to Derek. "No, in a Church, but for the pictures they will be outside," I smile. "Mer your dress is gorgeous! And the twins look adorable, I haven't been able to get over to you,"  
My cousin Hannah smiles standing to the side of my chair. "Oh my gosh I know, I've been trying to get around to everyone! How are you? You look gorgeous too," I half hug her with Logan in my arms. "I'm great, I got a new job at People Magazine I'm  
now the executive writer so if you read the magazine I do all the cover story articles," she gushes. "Wow! That is so cool, we are obsessed with the magazine. But that is so cool that you get to interview all the stars. Do you meet them or is it over  
the phone?" I ask curiously as I've been reading this magazine forever.

"Well it's half phone and half personal interviews, my team and I get together and list questions, then we get in contact with the star." She explains with a big smile on her face. "Who is so far the nicest celebrity?" I ask. "The nicest so far would  
probably be Britney Spears and Jessica Alba, they really are so down to earth. Britney brought cookies she baked with her boys and offered them to everyone and they were really good and Jessica showed me a video of Haven after she lost her first tooth.  
Haven couldn't get that the tooth fairy breaks into your house and then steals the tooth," she laughs as Cristina walks up, "Tooth fairy is fake," She smirks sitting down across from me at the round table. "That is so cute!" I laugh as Logan starts  
to whimper since he is done. "I'll let you get back to eating, but we will have to visit each other!" Hannah smiles, "I'd love to come down to L.A. to visit," I smile giving her a hug. "You would love it Mer, you'd have to bring Sarah and Logan too,"  
she says getting in the buffet line to get food.

"Which one of your aunts or uncles is her mom or dad?" Derek asks as I chew on a piece of barbecue chicken. "My Uncle Charles's youngest daughter, her mom Julie is crazy, I have no idea where she is, the last time I saw her was at a family Christmas when  
I was 14, I think. She was stealing silverware and putting it in her purse," I laugh remembering her. "She has some loose screws," Derek laughs as I nod, "Oh yes she does, that and she's been hitting the bottle a little too hard," I smile shaking  
me leg so Logan smiles.

"Good thing she's not here cause it's an open bar," I laugh as I eat my potato salad. Derek smiles and just stares at me as I eat, "You look gorgeous Mer," he smiles giving me his eyes that make me do anything for him. "Hmm and you look very handsome  
today," I whisper leaning into his chest as Logan plays with his teething ring. "I can't wait to get you out of the dress tonight," Derek says kissing my cheek and rubbing my knee. "I can't wait to get these heels off either," I brush a piece of hair  
out of Derek's eye. "The shoes can go first, but the dress is coming off shortly after," Derek smirks kissing my neck. "You are so naughty Derek!" I laugh pursing my lips together.

"Well I can't wait to be naughty with you," he whispers handing Logan his pretend car keys to play with. "You are so bad honey, this is G rated it's a christening party," I say as the server clears are plates for us. "Only bad for you my dear," Derek  
says standing up and taking Logan from me. "I think it's time to cut the cake my dear," he smiles taking my hand to help me up. "Here Amelia," I motion to her as she hands me Sarah to hold. "Do you want some cake?" I ask her tickling her belly.

"Oh turn around in front of the cake so we can get your pictures!" Izzie squeals as everyone gathers around to get a picture of us. "Smile!" My Aunt Nancy shouts as Derek pulls me closer and we hold the twins up so they can see their outfits. "Perfect,"  
Kathleen smiles as everyone gets our picture. "Ready to cut the cake now?" Derek asks picking up a knife and handing me Sarah. "Yes, cut the cake," I smile as he cuts a piece of the cake on the top layer. "It looks good," I laugh as Derek puts it  
on a plate. "Sir we can take the cake back and cut it now," the server says. "Okay thank you," Derek responds stepping back so she can pick up the cake.

"Dessert is ready," Derek shouts as the severs step behind the table that is filled with sweets such as pies, cookies, cupcakes, and candy. Everyone gets in line as Derek puts a few slices of pie and a cupcake on our plate. "Is this enough?" Derek asks  
holding up the filled plate, "Yes that's more than plenty," I say as we walk back to our table.

"Here I'll take Logan," Derek puts him on his lap while we eat the pies. "The pie is really good and sweet," I smile eating the apple Carmel walnut pie. "It is very good, so is the peach," Derek says feeding me the peach pie. "Mhh that is very sweet,"  
I lick my lips and take a drink of my water.

"Would you like a slice of cake?" The server asks us as Derek reaches to grab two slices of the cake. "Thank you," we both say as I dig in to the raspberry lemon cake. "Omg see this cake is so good," I moan eating more. "Well for the price you paid it  
should be," Derek smirks as he eats it. "But the cake is very good Mer," he says as I nod.

"People are starting to leave," I smile as my Aunt and Uncle come over to me. "Hey Mer, we had a blast and the food was so good! The cake was amazing," Aunt Anne smiles giving me a hug. "We have to get going though, Ryan has a baseball game," Uncle George  
says giving me a hug and a kiss. "Good luck at the game Ryan, and thanks for coming," I say as they walk out.

It's soon just Derek's sisters and mother as well as my brothers that are left. We are all sitting at the big circle table talking and laughing. "So when will you all move out to New Hampshire?" Chase asks finishing his piece of cake. "August, we have  
found a house to rent for the year so we just have to get out there," Owen tells everyone. "Well if you need any help packing and moving I'm here for you," Chris says as he plays with Logan in his lap.

"I think you and Derek need to set a wedding date already," Nancy smirks as everyone agrees. "We will set a date soon, but you all will get a save the date in the mail so stop worrying," Derek tells them. "Next year? Or the end of this year? Because I  
think you should just get married already," Jason asks. "Probably next year, it's hard finding the time to plan everything, like look we just had them baptized and they are nine months old," I say as Derek nods. "Well I can't wait for your wedding  
anyway, but more importantly when you start having babies," Sam laughs.

"We want kids too, but we will be having them after we are married," I smile as Derek squeezes my hand. "A honeymoon baby you should have," Amelia laughs as everyone else starts to laugh. "We will have babies when we are ready," Derek states as his mom  
nods. "You both are doing wonderful with Logan and Sarah so I can't wait to see you with your own," Carolyn says as I smile. "I can't wait for that either," I grin. "One thing that I'm sure you can wait for is the labor part, that is horrible!" Nancy  
states, "Nancy, you get a baby out of labor," Kathleen says giving Nancy a look.

"It's not that bad Mer, it's better in fact then the emotions running through you all nine months," Sam laughs, "Oh yes those emotions run very high when they are pregnant, trust me," Matt laughs looking over at Sam. "She yelled and cried more than I've  
ever seen," he laughs as Sam tells him to stop talking. Derek leans over to kiss me, "You will be screaming tonight baby," he whispers in my ear as I grin and kiss his cheek.

"It's getting chilly out, do you all want to come back to the house?" I ask as Derek helps me up from the chair. "Yeah we'll follow you back," Dan, Kathleen's husband says. We all walk off the golf course going towards the parking lot. "You can have Logan  
back," Chris hands me Logan as Derek puts Sarah in her car seat. "Thanks Chris," I smile as he walks toward his car. "Everyone in?" Derek asks as he turns the car on. "Yup," Callie says.

"The cake was delicious," George says, "I know it really was, the pies and cupcakes were really good too," Lexie says. "Yeah I'm glad I went with that bakery," I smile as Derek stops at the red light. "I think everyone is behind us," George says turning  
around to look at the cars. "Yeah it looks like everyone is following us," Derek says as he starts moving again.

"I think Sarah and Logan had fun too," I laugh turning around to see them fast asleep. "Yeah they are out cold," Callie smiles. "I guess getting baptized and all the people wore them out," Derek laughs, "I guess so," I say as we turn onto our street.  
"It was a lot of fun though," Lexie states. "Home sweet home," Callie sings as we get out of the car.

"I'll get Logan out," Derek calls as I open Sarah's door to pick her up. "Okay, we got to put them in bed," I whisper so I don't wake Sarah up. "Aww they are already out like a light," Carolyn whispers as Mark unlocks the door. "They were fast asleep  
as soon as we put them in their car seat," I say as Derek and I start up the stairs to put them in bed.

"Let's change them real quick," I smile laying Sarah on the changing table to put her warm pajamas on. She doesn't even wake up as I change her so I know she's exhausted. I kiss her forehead and cheek and lay her down in her crib, "Good night sweet pea,"  
I whisper as Derek starts to change Logan. "They are exhausted," Derek whispers as he picks him up and kisses him. "Yeah they are, good night baby boy," I say kissing his cheek. Derek lays him back in his crib and we quietly shut the door.

Once out Derek pushes me up against the wall and attacks my lips. He thrusts his tongue in as I wrap my arms around his back and he lifts me up. Pushing me harder against the wall he trails his lips down my neck as I moan. "Der, bedroom," I pant out as  
I rock my hips against his hard cock.

He comes back up to my lips as he walks in our bedroom. I kick the door close and lock it as Derek unzips my dress as he holds me. He lays me on the bed so I can get out of my dress as he unbuttons his dress shirt. I sit back on our pillows and wait for  
Derek to get undressed. "Baby hurry, I want you," I plead as I open my legs and start to rub my clit. "Ohh baby hurry," I moan as I finger my wet pussy.

Derek kicks off his pants and boxers as he throws his shirt on the ground. He climbs on the bed and covers his hand over mine. "Ohh you are so wet," he groans sticking a finger into my wet pussy. "Baby harder!" I moan as I play with my clit as he fingers  
me. He spreads my thighs open and kisses up and down them as he goes deeper into me.

"I think you need something to get you looser," he whispers opening his bed side table and picking up the dildo. "Mhh Derek fill my tight pussy up," I groan as he comes up to my face and kisses me. I thrust my tongue in his mouth as he rubs the dildo  
up against my wet folds. I moan in his mouth as our tongues come together. "Ohhhh fuck!" I shake as he sticks the tip of the dildo into me.

"Relax honey," Derek whispers as he kisses down my chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. I shake a little as Derek pushes the dildo more into me. "Hmm, fuck me, I want your big cock buried in me," I moan as he bites down on my breast. "Patients baby,"  
he mumbles as he sucks on my other breast. Pushing the dildo in and out of me slowly is making me go crazy as I can feel myself get wetter.

Derek lifts up his head from my breast as he holds my thigh back and pushes the whole dildo into my wet core. "Ohhh FUCK!" I shout as he quickly pushes in and out of me. "You're so wet baby," Derek mutters as I squeeze his shoulder, "I want your cock,"  
I moan rubbing my clit as he slides the dildo out of me. "No playing with yourself," he grins slapping my pussy. "Oh god," I moan picking up the dildo and inserting it all the way into me. Derek moves my hand away from the dildo and presses the whole  
thing into me. "DER...Derek!" I groan as I wiggle my hips around to try to go up and down on it.

Derek slowly pulls it out and insets his fingers again as he slaps the dildo against my clit. "Cum for me baby," Derek moans as the juices flow out of me. I raise my hips off the bed and my pussy clenches around his fingers as I let the wave of pleasure  
come over me. "Ohhh I'm cumming!" I cry as I buck around his hand as Derek holds me down. "Do you want my cock to fill you up?" Derek asks slowly stroking my pussy. He picks up a condom and rolls it onto his thick cock.

I nod, "I want your huge cock fucking me hard!" I wail. "Ride my hard cock baby," Derek moans laying back on the pillows and helping me aline my pussy with his long thick cock. He pumps his cock up more as I hold onto his chest. "Baby now," I groan fingering  
my clit as he rubs his tip over my pussy. "Baby fuck me," I moan as I feel him slowly inserting his length into me. "Oh fuck Mer, you are so tight," Derek groans as I slide down on his cock and start to ride him.

"Ohh yessss!" I cry as Derek fingers my clit and holds onto my hip. "Come on Mer," Derek moans as I roll my hips against him driving him crazy. "Der you're so big," I groan riding up and down as he holds onto my hips. "You're so tight honey," he pulls  
my head down and kisses my lips. Our tongues thrust together as I nibble on his lip. Derek moves his one hand down to my waist and starts pumping in and out of me faster.

I moan in his mouth and break our lips apart, "DEREK!" I shout as he goes in and out of me. I throw my head down against his chest as he moves our bodies. "Baby," Derek moans kissing my forehead as I gasp when he slams into me faster. "I'm going to cum,"  
I cry as I hold tightly onto Derek's shoulders. "Cum for me Mer," he pants as he moves his hand in between us and rubs my clit faster.

"I'm cumming!" I shout as Derek clamps his lips over mine to quiet me as I buck against his cock. He slowly pushes in and out of me as he rubs my back. I break away from his lips and burry my head in his neck. "That was fantastic, you are so big Der,"  
I smile as I wrap my legs around his waist. "Baby you are so tight, did I hurt you?" He asks stroking my hair and kissing my lips again. "No I just don't like using a condom," I sigh as he pulls out of me. "I know sweetheart, I like feeling you too,"  
he smiles wrapping his arms around my back.

"I like feeling you deep inside of me," I say relaxing against his warm body. "We will feel that way again honey," he sighs. "I think we should go back downstairs, everyone will think we forgot about them," I smile as Derek laughs. "I guess so, but first  
let's put on sweats," he says pressing a kiss to my forehead as I roll off of him.

I go in our closet and pull out my Dartmouth shirt that is already worn even though we aren't in college yet. I throw a sports bra on and my shirt and go over to Derek's sweatpants. I pick a pair of navy ones that are really comfy to wear. Stepping into  
panties and his sweatpants, Derek hands me a pair of socks to put on. "Stealing my pants again?" He smiles throwing a T-shirt over his head. "Yeah they smell like you and I like them," I reply brushing my wild hair.

"Do I have sex hair?" I ask Derek as he puts socks on, "If I did my job right you do," he smirks as he comes behind me and kisses my neck. "Baby now I have to put it up," I grumble as he laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. "These pants are way  
too big," he says sliding his hand in my pants. "Derek no," I protest as he strokes me through my panties. "It feels like you're saying yes," he smirks as I lean against his body and he slips his hand in my panties. "Baby nooo, we have to go downstairs,"  
I groan as he rubs against my pussy.

"After this," he smirks turning us so we stand in front of the mirror, "Hmm god don't stop," I moan as I hold tightly onto his other arm. "Baby look at yourself getting aroused, you look so beautiful," he smiles kissing my neck as he slides his finger  
into my wet pussy. "Derek...ohhhhh," I cry as he slips another finger into me pumping in and out.

"Honey you are gorgeous," he whispers as I start shaking. I open my mouth to say something put all that comes out is a moan. "Are you going to cum?" He asks kissing my shoulder and neck, "Ohhh," I gasp as he strokes my g-spot as I grip his arm tighter.  
"Cum for me Mer," he whispers as I convulse around him. I throw my head back on his shoulder and moan as I cum. "Ohhhh Derek,...I'm...cumming," I cry as I moan against his neck. He pulls his hand out of my pants and licks his fingers as  
I relax against him.

"You look so gorgeous as I finger you, and when I get you to cum or hit your g-spot your whole face lights up," he smiles rocking us back and forth as I catch my breath. "God Der your hands are magical," I grin as I turn around and hug him. "I love you,"  
he whispers rubbing my back, "I love you to the moon and back," I tell him as I run my hands through his hair.

"Let's go downstairs," he smiles taking my hand and leading me downstairs. We hear everyone in the kitchen and den area as we get downstairs. "Where have you two been?" Mark asks smiling at us, "Putting Sarah and Logan asleep," I immediately say. "I thought  
they were already asleep," he grins back at us.

"When you have to change there diaper they wake right up," Derek says as I grab a drink out of the fridge. "Okay," Mark smirks still eyeing us. "Can you hand me a piece of cake please?" I ask Cristina. "Yup," she hands me a plate of cake that we took  
home. "Thanks," I smile as Derek picks up two forks for us. "Seriously having sex must make you hungry," she whispers so only we could hear her. "Shut up Cristina," I grumble as she smirks. "You two are so predictable," she laughs as she eats the  
cake. "I could think of a lot of other words to describe us, but predictable doesn't seem right," Derek smirks. "Eww say no more McDreamy," she groans.

Derek and I both laugh and walk in the den. "Hey you finally made it down here," Sam smiles moving over on the couch so we can sit down. "Yeah," I say as I sit down next to Derek and start eating the cake. "What movie are we watching?" Derek asks as the  
movie starts. "The Italian Job," Jason replies as Alex turns the volume up. "My favorite movie," I smile putting my fork down and cuddling up to Derek.

As the movie goes on our family starts to leave because it's getting late. It's soon just Alex, Mark, Callie, George, Cristina, Owen, Derek, and I watching the movie as everyone else has headed home or gone up to sleep. By the end of the movie it's just  
Alex, Derek, and I still watching the movie.


	42. Planning a Wedding

This chapter jumps to August of their first year in college (So they are just starting)

* * *

"Are you awake?" Derek asks flipping over to look at me. "Mhh no," I groan turning over and burying my head into Derek's warm chest. "We have to get going to look over at the venue and the cakes," he whispers kissing my ear. "Can't we just stay in here  
/a little longer?" I ask opening my eyes a little bit. "Mhhh the sex last night must have made you tired," he smirks stroking my naked back.

"And traveling from New Hampshire to Seattle," I smile as Derek kisses my forehead. "That too," he smiles, "I know a way to wake you up," Derek whispers kissing my shoulder. "What is it?" I mumble. "Sex," he says as I open my eyes and stroke his cheek.  
/"You are going to kill me at this rate from sex," I smile rolling over to my side of the bed. "You are the one who started it last night baby," Derek says, "I was very horny last night," I giggle as Derek rolls on top of me. "Hmm and I think you are  
/horny again," he laughs as he captures my lips.

The kiss intensifies as Derek thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I pull his head down to mine and wrap my body tightly against his. He nibbles down on my lower lip and sucks on it as I moan into his mouth. Derek runs his hand up my thigh and brushes his  
/fingers against my headed center. "Oh Derek," I cry out as I rock against his body and press my forehead into his neck whimpering. "Baby I want your cock inside of me," I groan as he kisses all around my face.

"I know baby," Derek moans kissing down my body and spreading my legs open. He kisses my hip bones and further down to my clit. While sucking on my clit he gently pulls on my nipples. "Ohhhh baby!" I cry as I hold Derek's head over my pussy as he inserts  
/his finger into me. I squeeze and pull on my nipples as Derek's tongue and fingers do wonderful things to me.

He inserts another finger and pushes deeper into me as he does figure eights with his tongue on my clit. I rock my hips against his head as I feel I'm close to cumming. "Der, Der, ohhhh yessss!" I scream as he bites down on my clit and I start to cum.  
/"Cum for me baby," he moans still thrusting his two fingers in and out of me as I shake and cum. Derek pulls his fingers out of me and rolls on his back. "I want you to ride me baby," he says pushing the sheet and comforter down the bed.

Derek opens the side table drawer and throws on the bed two condoms. "Der I want to feel you, I don't want to use them," I smile as he takes my hands in his. "Fine honey," he kisses my lips as I slowly lower myself onto his cock. "Ohh baby you feel so  
/good," Derek moans holding onto my hips as I lay against his chest and capture his lips. Our tongues swirl together as I ride him, slowly going up and down. "Baby you're so big!" I gasp as he pushes up into me a little more.

"Roll over honey, you're too tight," Derek whispers as I roll over onto my back and he positions his cock with my opening. He takes both of my hands and puts them above my head as he slowly enters me and I squeeze his hands. "Nice and slow honey, spread  
/your knees," Derek pants as he pushes my knee back and holds it there. He picks up the pace a little and pumps in and out of me as I can accept more of him. "Ohhh right there! Don't stop!" I cry out as I let go of his one hand and play with my  
/breasts.

Derek lowers his lips to mine and sucks on my bottom lip as I arch up and throw my head over his shoulder moaning. "Right there! Ohhhh God!" I scream out as he moves quickly in and out. "Cum for me baby!" Derek shouts as he pushes back my knees and  
/I scrunch up my face letting a loud moan out. "Ohhhhh Fuck!" I yell out as I clamp down around his cock and cum. "Ohhh Mer!" Derek pants squirting his seed into me and collapsing against my chest.

He kisses my lips again and rolls over onto his back so I can lay on his chest. "Hmm that was excellent," I smile pulling the comforter up and over us. "God baby I love how tight you are," Derek smiles running his fingers through my knotty hair. "You  
/are so big, I wanted to ride you, I still want to," I sigh moving my body over his so I cover him. "Baby you are so horny," Derek smirks running a hand over my wet pussy. "Oh baby," I moan as I reach down and grab his cock to ride.

I settle onto his cock and rock my hips against it trying to accommodate his large length. "Take all of me," Derek grins thrusting his hips up as I rock against him. "OHHHH Fucckk!" I scream as I ride his thick cock up and down. I lean back and rest my  
/hands against his thighs as Derek grabs my right breast to suck on. "Ohhh Derek!" I moan as he rubs his fingers against my clit. "I'm so close!" I shout as he thrusts into me and holds me there. I roll my hips and collapse on top of Derek as he starts  
/slamming into me. "Fuuucckk! Ohhh Fuck, I'm cumming!" I scream as I convulse around his cock. "Fucckk baby I'm cumming!" Derek pants as I burry my head into the crook of his neck.

I wrap my arms around his back as he does the same and pulls me closer to his lips. I try to whisper I love you, but he slowly closes his lips over mine, stilling my words, and sucking on my bottom lip. He gently sucks it while he trails his tongue over  
/it. I pull away and press my lips several times over his beautiful lips in small, sweet kisses. Derek closes his mouth over mine in a deep kiss as his tongue dives into my mouth hungrily swirling together with my tongue.

"I think we have to get up now," Derek groans kissing my shoulder as I relax against his muscular chest. "Do we have to?" I mumble wanting to stay in bed all day, cuddled up against Derek and making love to him all day long. "Well we have the appointment  
/with Jackie, the baker at eleven and Simon from the space needle at one," he sighs. "I guess we have to get up," I groan lifting myself off of Derek and standing up by his bed side. "You know there is one thing that should be fun when we get up,"  
/Derek smiles rolling out of bed and standing up pulling me into a warm embrace.

"What is that honey?" I ask as we rock side to side. "Well we have the house to ourselves and you can scream as loud as you want when we have sex," Derek laughs as I hit his arm. "We have tonight and tomorrow night and then we have to fly back so I want  
/to have as much sex as we can before flying back," I say walking into our bathroom.

"Well we can have shower sex and do that bendy thing that makes you scream to start off our weekend sex escape," he smirks turning the shower on. "Oh yes, I think that would wake me up even more," I smile stepping into the hot shower. Derek steps into  
/the shower and wraps his arms around my waist as the water cascades down our bodies.

"Can you believe in a couple months we will be married?" Derek says kissing my neck, "I'm so excited to call you my husband in October," I smile turning around to face him. "We still have a little while to go," he mutters as I pull his head down to mine  
/and kiss him standing on my tippy toes. Derek caresses my cheek as I play with his wet hair as our tongues come together. I let out a moan when Derek takes control and sucks on my lower lip.

He wraps his arms around my hips and picks me up pushing me back into the cold tile wall. Our lips are still connected as I snake my arms around Derek's neck and legs around his waist. Derek pulls away for a brief second and kisses all down my neck and  
/over to my shoulder. "Baby I want you," I mutter squeezing his shoulder as he rubs my wet pussy. "Shhh babe," Derek groans as he takes his cock and thrusts it into me. "Ohhhh Derek!" I cry as I bite down on his shoulder as he thrusts in and out of  
/me.

Derek silences my cries capturing my lips in his as he pushes his tongue in my mouth. My hips start to move involuntary as he picks up the pace, while he plays with my breast. "OHHH FUCCKK!" I scream as I tighten around his hard cock as I reach my climax.  
/"Baby not yet," Derek pants slowing down his thrusts and kissing my jaw.

"I'm so close," I moan in Derek's neck as we rock together and I gently tug on his hair. Derek angles his cock up towards my g-spot and that's all I need to release. "I'm cumming!" I shout as my body shakes around and Derek holds me tightly. "OHHH baby!"  
/Derek pants giving me a kiss and letting me down. I step under the shower and let it spray over my body as Derek pulls me close so the water splashes over both of us.

Derek pours the body wash into his hands, and lathers it around his hands before starting to rub it over my shoulders. "Mhh that feels good," I smile as he continues washing me, covering my chest in bubbles. "Good enjoy it," he grins circling around my  
/breasts and moving his hand down my belly. "Baby lean down," Derek instructs me pushing my back down as he runs his hands up and down my back.

He leans over me so I can feel his hard cock stirring between us and pulls my right leg around his waist. I steady my hands on the wall as Derek rubs his cock up and down my wet folds. "Baby," I mutter as he kisses my shoulder and turns my head so he  
/can kiss my lips. Derek moans when I bite down on his lip and he quickly pushed his cock into me.

"Fuuccckkk!" I mumble as my whole body moves as Derek holds onto my hips and plows in and out of me. "OHHH you feel...so good!" Derek pants holding my leg up around his waist to gain better access. "Deerreek!" I scream as he thrusts in deeper and fingers  
/my sensitive clit. "I'm...CUMMING!" I yell as my orgasm washes over me. Derek holds my hips tightly as he buries his cock deeply in me. "Ohh Fuck! I'm cumming!" Derek moans shooting his seed into me.

"Baby I think at this rate we are going to die from too many orgasms," I laugh standing back up and pouring shampoo into my hands. "There is never enough orgasms one can have," he smiles as I massage his hair with shampoo. "We will be testing that out  
/this weekend," I smirk as he tilts his head back to wash out the shampoo. "Your turn, turn around," Derek says pouring my lavender shampoo into his hands.

I turn around and let him massage the shampoo through my tangled hair. "Hopefully the cakes are good and we can agree on one flavor," I smile stepping under the water to rinse the shampoo out. "Hmm we shall see," he grins handing me the bar of soap to  
/wash my body. "The cakes could be better than sex," I mutter as we wash off. "That's not possible, I just gave you multiple orgasms," Derek laughs turning the shower off and passing me a towel.

"You never know honey," I smirk drying my body off. "Well if you like the cake more than a screaming orgasm then I think you need professional help, maybe a therapist?" Derek laughs as I throw a towel at him. "How about couples therapy?" I smile putting  
/on panties and a bra. "Then the tabloids would really have a field day," he kisses my shoulder as he puts his boxers on.

"Hmm we would be on the cover of every magazine, it would say something like "America's Favorite Skaters in Couples Therapy," I laugh as Derek chuckles. "Or MerDer Headed For Split," he grins as he puts his Polo shirt on. "Which dress?" I ask holding  
/up a pink dress and a green dress. "Green," Derek responds pulling up his khakis pants.

I nod and lay the dress on the bed and head for the bathroom to do my hair. Quickly I brush my hair and blow dry it straight. I turn on my flat iron and start to put a little make up on. "Which shoes the blue or brown?" Derek asks holding up a pair of  
/loafers and a pair of Sperry's. "The navy since you're wearing a white polo," I smile as I start straightening my hair.

"Babe it's almost ten, and we still have to eat," Derek calls walking back into our room and putting on his Sperry's. "Okay I'm almost done my hair and then I'll just need you to zip my dress," I shout so he can hear me. I finish up straightening my hair  
/and add a little mascara to make my eyes pop.

Walking back in our room I step into my dress and turn towards Derek so he can zip me. "Hold your hair up," he mutters as he kisses my shoulder and pulls the zipper up. "Thanks, babe" I smile putting my jewelry on and slipping my feet into my flats. "Ready?"  
/Derek asks walking over to the steps, "Yes, let's go I'm hungry," I smile taking Derek's hand and going down the steps.

"Do you want to go to IHOP since it's on our way to the baker," Derek asks grabbing his phone off the charger as I grab my purse. "Yeah I could go for some pancakes," I say opening the door to the garage and getting into our car. "I guess we need a lot  
/of food to keep our stamina up," Derek grins getting in the driver seat and reversing. "Well if you want a sex filled weekend you better be feeding me," I laugh as Derek grabs my hand and kisses it. "What would I ever do without you?" He smiles as  
/I shake my head.

"You would be very lonely and bored without me," I grin patting his knee. "So the date we are getting married is officially the 24 of October right?" I ask looking down at my phone's calendar. "Yes you better know when we are getting married or else I'll  
/be left at the alter," he smiles. "Well we wouldn't want that would we?" I smirk texting Izzie to see how Logan and Sarah are making out.

"Who are you texting?" Derek asks looking over at me as he parks the car. "Iz, I want to see how my babies are making out," I smile. "Aww look! They really do like there bananas," I laugh showing Derek the picture of Izzie feeding them a smashed up banana.  
/"I can't believe how fast they are growing," Derek says as we open our doors. "Don't even start with me on that, they are growing up way too fast and I don't like it," I grumble as Derek places his hand on my lower back.

"It's part of life, when we have babies they will grow in you and then grow up before our eyes," he smiles holding open the door for me. "I know I just want them to stay this age forever," I say following the hostess to a booth. "Well we will have a lot  
/of kids so someone will always be in the baby stage," he says, I nod and study the menu trying to decide if I want pancakes or an omelette, or both.

"I can't decide what to get either banana walnut pancakes or a spinach omelette," I place my menu down and look at Derek, "You get the omelette and I'll get the pancakes so we split them," he smiles putting his menu down over mine. "Okay or else I was  
/tempted to get both," I smirk resting my hand on top of his. He caresses my hand, smiling as his eyes sparkle, "I love you so much honey, I can't wait for when you are my wife," he leans over and kisses my cheek as I grin. "I can't wait till you're  
/my husband, it will be the best day ever," I squeeze our conjoined hands and kiss his cheek.

The waiter sets down two waters and takes our meal order which Derek says as the waiter swoons over him. "Babe I kind of wish you weren't so handsome," I laugh as he sips his water. "I'm good looking what can I say honey, together we make a hot couple,"  
/he smirks as he pulls out his phone. "I was thinking what my groom cake should be," he says clicking on his phone. "What will it be a race car?" I ask as he pulls a picture up, "Nope, how about a baseball cake?" He smiles showing me a picture of a  
/cake that is perfect for any baseball lover. "I love it honey, it's totally you babe," I lean over the table and kiss his lips.

"Here you go, can I get you folks anything else?" The waitress asks looking over at Derek as she places the food down. "No thanks, I think we are good," I smile as she turns to look at me. "Staring her down are we?" Derek chuckles popping a banana into  
/his mouth. "Why yes I am," I smile stealing a banana from his plate. "Hostile," he laughs cutting the pancakes as I start to eat the omelette. "It might be because I'm hungry," I shrug taking a bite of the pancakes that Derek has fed to me. "Grumpy  
/fiancé?" He asks as he takes a bite of the omelette. I nod and switch plates so we can share.

We get done and pay the waitress who won't stop making eyes at Derek, though he doesn't even care to see her. "Hmm I'm excited to pick out the cake, how many tiers do you think we should have?" Derek asks as he opens my door so I can get in. "Um I'm not  
/sure because there is going to be close to 350 people at our wedding, so I'd say a lot of tiers maybe four or five?" I suggest as we get buckled.

"I was thinking around there too, and we are going to have a sweet table right?" Derek asks pulling out onto the road. "Yeah, cakes, pies, cupcakes, tarts, cookies, scones, and candy, I want it all...I just want everyone to enjoy our wedding," I smile  
/stroking his cheek. "I do too Mer, and everyone says it will go by so fast so we should promise each other to enjoy ourselves and check in with each other," I nod, "Yeah I'll grab you to get a moment to ourselves," I smile squeezing his hand that  
/is placed on my knee.

"Wow babe this bakery looks nice," Derek glows turning into a parking spot. "I hope everything tastes as good as it looks," I smile getting out of the car. Derek takes my hand and we walk into the bakery. "Hi you must be Derek and Meredith," a woman smiles  
/stepping around the counter. Derek and I both nod as she stretches out her hand to shake, "I'm Jackie, it's very nice to meet you, please come with me so we can get started," she smiles as we follow her back.

"So I've laid out some cake samples for you to try and then you can tell me what you would like your cake to look like, I have a huge photo album with the cakes I've done if you aren't sure of one," she says as we sit down in front of a large counter  
/that has a lot of slices of cake on it. "Okay, I think we want about four to five tiers and a simple cake," I say as she hands us each a fork. "One thing we don't want it the married couple on the top of the cake, we would rather have flowers or something  
/else," Derek mentions as I take a bite of cake.

"Okay so no figurines on top," Jackie writes down. "I love this cake," I smile as Derek takes a bite of it. "That's orange cake with a vanilla frosting," she tells us as Derek nods his head, "That one is really good," he says as she hands us another piece  
/to try. "This one is lemon raspberry, we are famous for this one," she tells us as we dig in. "I love this one, and the orange so far," I grin taking another bite of it. "Yes I love both," Derek responds as Jackie hands us a different piece. "This  
/is vanilla cake with a butter cream frosting, most couples choose this because almost everyone loves a traditional flavor," she explains as we take a bite of it.

"It's good, but I love the two others, I think I'm sold on them," Derek tells her as I nod my head in agreement. "Well do you like red velvet, or lemon, or strawberry?" She asks as I put my fork down. "I like strawberry, but I think the orange or lemon  
/raspberry everyone would love," I smile as she nods. "Okay well if you two are set on those flavors we can do every other tier," she suggests. "That sounds perfect," Derek says as Jackie shows us pictures of wedding cakes. "Okay, so here start the  
/wedding cakes, how many people are coming?" She asks, "Around 350 people," I tell her.

"Okay so I'd say a five tier cake will do, along with a sweet table and the groom's cake," she says. "Oh I love this one! It's gorgeous!" I smile pointing to show Derek. "That is, I love that it's all white with different designs on each layer," he says.  
/"Yes we do a lot in that particular design," she writes the cake number down. "Will that be your cake then?" She asks looking up at us. "Yes!" we both smile.

"Perfect, so for the groom's cake do you have anything you're looking for?" She asks Derek. "I want something having to do with baseball," he tells her as she hands him a photo album. "Okay we have done countless cakes for baseball fans, do you want your  
/team on the cake or just one that is about baseball?" She asks as we look through the cakes. "Well I'd like the Yankees on it," he says as he points to one, "This one is perfect," he tells Jackie as she jots down the number on it. "And do you want  
/it a different flavor?" She asks. "The traditional cake you can do," he nods handing her back the book. "Okay so the two cakes and the sweet table," she writes down. "Yes perfect," I smile.

"So for the sweet table we already talked about that over the phone and you said you'd like a variety of sweets so we will take care of that," she says standing up. "Perfect," we both say getting up and thanking her. Jackie tells us that she will call  
/us with all the different options for the sweet table and more details as the wedding date comes closer.

"That was great, those cakes were so good!" I smile leaning over to kiss Derek's lips as I get buckled. "Mhh they were really good, I can't wait so see our cake now," he says driving onto the road towards the Space Needle. "Me either I just want to be  
/married to you already," I smile as he kisses my hand. "I hope we can have our reception at the Space Needle, hopefully they have room for everyone," I say as we wait in traffic.

"Yeah well we will be renting the whole thing out so hopefully," Derek says. "I can't wait to get home though," I smile and wink as Derek smirks. "Baby we are in traffic you have to wait a little bit then we will be home as soon as we are done with Simon,"  
/he mutters placing his hand on my knee. "I know, it's just I want you so badly," I groan holding onto his hand on my knee. "Baby we have the rest of the day after this," he smiles as I groan.

"Have you checked up on Sarah and Logan?" He asks changing the subject, "Callie texted me saying she was taking them to the park," I say showing him the picture she sent to me of them in the stroller. "Aww our munchkins are so cute," he grins looking  
/at the picture. "They really are growing up fast babe," he says looking over at me. "I think since we get married in October we should try to have babies in January, we have been together for years and we know what we want and that it will take time  
/for me to get pregnant," I explain as Derek nods his head.

"That's a good plan, then hopefully by the end of the year you are either pregnant or we have a baby. And since we took all those college courses in high school we will be juniors in college next August," he smiles. "Yeah so I think that should be our  
/game plan," I grin. "I can't wait for the day to see you pregnant, you will look so beautiful," Derek says, "I'll be so big and pregnant that I won't care," I laugh. "All that matters is we have a happy healthy baby," he says as we finally get down  
/to the Space Needle. "We made it!" I laugh as Derek parallel parks on the street.

"Finally," he smirks getting out and putting quarters in the meter. "Thank god we aren't scared of heights," Derek laughs taking my hand and directing us into the building. "That wouldn't be good at all!" I mumble as we go up to the counter. The woman  
/says Simon will be right down to take us up for a tour and to talk. We thank her and sit by the elevator waiting.

"Hi you must be Derek and Meredith, so great to meet you, I'm Simon and I'll be taking you on a tour of the event spaces," Simon greets us shaking our hands and telling us to follow him. We step in the elevator and Simon pushes the button to close it  
/and start going up. I squeeze Derek's hand as we talk to Simon and the elevator shakes from side to side as we go further up. "You okay Mer?" Derek asks me as I lean back on his chest.

"Yeah I just don't like how the elevator shakes this much, it's kind of freaky," I reply as Simon nods. "Yup it scares a lot of people the elevator has to shake as the pressure goes up, just like our ears have to pop on the way up here. But I promise  
/you the view is amazing once we get to the top," he smiles as I nod. "I sure hope so, I just don't remember it shaking like this, I mean I've been here countless times when I was younger with my dad," I tell Simon as the elevator dings and opens up.  
/"You probably remembered the view though," he smiles directing us over to a table by the windows.

"So your date is set for October 24, you are renting out the whole space so it will be closed for the public. How many people are you having?" He asks us. "About 350 people so we would like a very big open area," Derek says, "I want it all to kind of  
/flow, I don't want one room where the dance floor is," I tell him. "Yup I understand, the dance floor is right by where the tables would be," Simon points to the space. "Round or rectangular tables would you like?" He asks, "Round is fine, now do  
/you do the setting up like the center pieces and the table cloths?" I ask as he nods and smiles.

"Oh yes we do it all, now today we won't be able to have you taste any food or even have you look at a menu because our chef is not here today. But you will select all of that," he says standing up and guiding us around. "You will have about 32 tables  
/so we put them all by the windows for the view and the dance floor is over here, it all flows together. The open bar is over here and the DJ or band goes here," he says pointing to the places. "Okay and it is big so I'm now not worried about the space,"  
/Derek says looking over to me to see if I agree, "This is perfect," I smile as we sit back down. "Okay so it's all booked, I will be sending you a color palette of the table cloths and chairs for you to pick out," he smiles.

"Okay perfect I'm excited! Now I can visualize how everything will go," I grin kissing Derek's cheek. "It's all set then," Derek says. "So I won't need you to come down here again I don't think, I normally send everything to you to decide. From the silverware  
/to the glasses to the centerpieces," he says standing up and escorting us into the elevator again.

"That was quick and easy," I laugh as they both nod. "Yeah I mean we send you everything rather than taking hours to decide here," he explains as we go down the floors. Derek stands behind me as I lean back on him and take his hand to hold. "Almost down  
/baby," Derek whispers kissing my neck. I nod as we get down to the lobby level and Simon shows us out.

"Thank you so much for coming down here, it was nice meeting you both," Simon says shaking our hands again. We thank him and go out to our car. "I'm glad that was quick now we can go home," I smile getting in the car. "Now we can have sex all over the  
/house," Derek smirks as he pulls on the highway. "Uh huh all over the house," I grin as he turns on the radio. There isn't that much traffic now so we make it home in good timing.

"Now I believe we can have some hot sex," Derek grins turning off the car as I unlock the door. "I believe that was the plan," I smirk as Derek pulls me close against the door and captures my lips. He starts off the kiss slow and gradually it heats up  
/as our tongues come together and fight for control. I pull my lips away and move my hands from Derek's chest down to take his shirt off.

Derek moves my hair to the side and unzips my dress, helping me step out of it. I turn back around and unzip his pants as his hand covers mine, "I got this baby," Derek murmurs as he undoes his pants and takes them off. I look up to Derek as he pushes  
/me against the wall and starts kissing my neck down to my collarbone. "Baby," I mutter as I hold onto his shoulders. He kisses back up to my lips and unhooks my bra as I rock against his hard cock.

"Slow down Mer, we have all the time," he smiles leaning down and taking a breast in his mouth. "Ohhh baby," I mutter as he teases my other breast with his fingers. He rolls his tongue around my nipple and bites down on it causing me to moan as I hold  
/onto his hair. Kissing down on my stomach to where my panties are Derek slips his hand under and presses on my clit making me thrust my hips against his hand.

"Ohhh Derek!" I cry as he wiggles his fingers in and out of my wet core. "Ohh Fuck!" I moan as he bites down on my nipple and thrusts two long fingers into me. I hold onto his shoulders as my head falls back with all the pleasure. "Derek I want your cock,"  
/I mumble moving my hand down over his hard cock and squeezing it. "Oh Mer you have no idea what you are doing to me," he moans kissing my shoulder and slowly pressing his fingers in and out of my tight center.

I groan as his fingers pleasure me, reaching in Derek's boxers and taking out his awaiting cock. I rub my hand up and down his shaft as Derek thrusts his fingers up into my pussy faster. "Derek!" I scream resting my chin on his shoulder and holding his  
/cock in my hand. Derek kisses my lips and covers my hand on his cock with his. He takes his cock and rubs it against my pussy as I spread my wet folds. Thrusting up into me I scream as he rocks our bodies. "Fuck! Fuck! Ohhhh Fuck Me!" I scream as  
/Derek wraps my leg around his waist so he can slide in deeper to me.

He presses his lips against mine and grasps my hands above our heads as he pounds into my pussy. "Cum for me Meredith! Cum for me!" Derek demands pressing his finger against my clit as I start to contract and feel the need to cum. "Ohh Fuuuccckk!" I squeeze  
/my eyes shut as my body moves involuntary around his cock. Derek grasps my hips and slams into my pussy as he cums in me. "Ohh baby that was great," he smiles running his fingers through my hair.

He pulls his cock out of me and takes my hand guiding me into his office. "I want to fuck you in my chair," Derek kisses my shoulder as he sits down in his large leather rolling chair. "Hmm I want to ride you," I smile as I stand in front of him. Derek  
/takes his large cock in his hand and pumps it up pulling me back to burry it in my pussy. He lifts me up as I put my feet down on his thighs and slowly settle down on his cock.

"Ohh you're so big!" I moan holding onto the arms of the chair as Derek drapes his hands around me and presses on my clit. "Baby don't put my cock in yet," he whispers as he takes his cock and moves it so it's pressing against my back. He presses on my  
/belly to lean back against his chest as he pleasures me fingering my pussy and nipples. "Ohhh that feels!...So good! Ohhh!" I moan as I rock my hips against his hand.

"Baby you're getting wetter," he smiles inching his middle finger up into me. As he pushes in little by little I buck against his finger and start moaning. "Derek! Ohhh your finger is so long!" I cry rocking my hips as he spits on his fingers and rubs  
/them over my clit. "Nice and wet honey," he grins slowly pressing two fingers up into me as I hold onto his hand. "Baby! Deep... Deeper!" I yell shoving his fingers up and down and resting my head on his shoulder. Derek turns his head and kisses  
/my lips silencing my cries as he thrusts harder into me. "Fuuuccckk I'm Cumming!" I scream breaking our lips apart as my juices flow down Derek's hand.

Derek pumps up his cock with his wet hand lubricating it as he pushes up into my tight pussy. "Ohhh Mer!" Derek moans slowly inching into me. "Baby do you want more lube? You're so tight honey," he whispers as I squeeze my eyes shut nodding. "Yes, oh  
/god baby!" I wince as I feel Derek slip deeper into me. "Baby stand up," he says pulling open his desk drawer and putting a bottle of lube on his desk. He sits back down and pulls me closer to him until I'm hovering over his cock.

Derek pours the lube into his hands and rubs it up and down my pussy. I arch up against his hand as he presses against my sensitive clit. He pours more on his fingers and gently presses his two fingers up into my heated core. "Ohh baby! Yesss baby!" I  
/shout. He removes his fingers and rubs his lubricated cock against my opening pressing into it again. "Deereeek!" I moan as he slowly thrusts in and out of me. "Ohh you feel so good!" He shouts as I hold onto one of his hands.

"DEEPER! DEREK OHHH!" I scream as he pushes into me and holds me still as his cock is buried deep into me. I rock my hips quickly against his cock and rub my clit to stimulate me. "Ohhh ohhh! Fuck!" I yell as he starts to thrust in and out harder so I  
/can't speak. "Baby I'm so close!" Derek moans reaching around and fondling my breast as I arch up. "Ohhh ohhh I'm cumming!" I groan rocking my hips against his as I lean back and rest my head against his shoulder. Derek thrusts up into me as he cums  
/kissing the top of my head.

"Baby lay on the desk face down," Derek whispers helping me up. I lay down as Derek has told me on his calendar. He pushes aside his tape dispenser and cup of pens and pencils so I have more room. Derek spreads my legs a little wider, his fingers tracing  
/every curve, and down between my legs. I can feel myself getting wetter, and I shift a little bit, to try to get Derek's fingers where I want them.

His fingertips brush me slightly at first, teasing me as I moan. "Derek..." I whimper, looking over my shoulder at him. "Relax, beautiful," he grins, taking his time, feeling the warmth of my pussy, and slipping his finger into me slowly. I arch my body  
/towards him, pushing myself up on my elbows to get him where I want him. Derek pulls me closer, and slides two fingers into me, circling and rubbing me, delving deeper into my tightness.

"DEERREEK!" I scream as he finds my clit again, stroking me until the pleasure consumes me, and my body shakes from the orgasm shooting through me. Derek removes his fingers, and I moan from the loss for a second, before he spreads my legs wider, and  
/I feel the tip of his cock pressing against me.

I turn back at Derek again, as I focus my eyes on him as he slowly pushes into me. Once Derek is in as deep as he can go, he stops, letting me adjust to the size of him. "You're perfect baby," he murmurs, feeling me pulse around him, his cock throbbing  
/in pleasure inside of me.

"More, Derek, please baby," I beg in need of him. I push back against him, and he starts to pull out and thrust back in, slowly. "Harder, Derek, I want it harder!" I scream as the heat pulls me in and all I want is Derek, harder and deeper.

He responds to my pleading, thrusting into me, holding my hips tightly, as I squeeze my muscles around him. "Like this, honey?" he asks me, his voice husky, as he thrusts into me more forcefully. "Yes! God Derek!" I cry out, taking his every thrust as  
/he rocks our bodies against his squeaking desk.

"Baby! I'm going to cum!" I scream looking over my shoulder at Derek's blissful face as he shoots his seed into me. "Ohh baby! That was amazing!" He smiles pulling out of me and helping me up. "I think we got your calendar a bit dirty," I smirk as I look  
/at the drops of our juices on the calendar. "Well that was worth it, you are so sexy," Derek says dropping a kiss on my lips.

He takes my hand and I follow him out of his office and over in the den by the couches. "My turn," I smile, as I kneel down. My fingers are a bit chilly on his heated cock, wet and slippery from sweating during sex. I stroke his cock, kissing him as he  
/pushes into my hand. I take him in my mouth, and he stifles a groan of pleasure. I run my tongue along his length, enjoying the response I receive from him.

Derek pulls me upwards, crushing his mouth to mine. "God, I need you now, honey," he groans urgently. He pulls me up and eases me back on the cool leather couch, he parts my legs and plunges into my heated core quickly. "God, baby," I moan, muffling my  
/voice against Derek's shoulder. He pushes slowly at first, easing in and out, until I start to shake, close to my climax. I tighten around Derek's cock, and he keeps moving in and out of me until I relax completely.

Holding me tightly, he flips us around so that I am on top of him now. "Derek," I moan, as we rock back and forth. "Cum for me, baby." Derek whispers, and that's all it takes, as he pulls me down, capturing my lips as he thrusts up into me harder and  
/deeper. I start to clench around his cock, as we both scream out climaxing together.

"Holy shit honey, the sex just keeps getting better and better," Derek breathes as I rest back against his sweaty chest. "I think we have christened every room down here," I laugh as Derek pulls his cock out of me. I jump up to get a furry blanket and  
/sit back down straddling his lap.

"I'm tired now, all this sex is going to kill me," I smile as Derek places little kisses all over my face. He lays back and pulls me down with him so I am completely on top of his body. "Sex is good for the heart, we must have burned a ton of calories  
/today," he smirks as I drape the soft brown blanket over our naked bodies.

"Oh baby having sex is amazing with you," I smile kissing his lips and delving my tongue into his open mouth. "Baby I think we should rest for a little then we can have sex some more upstairs," Derek whispers stroking hair out of my face. "And we can  
/do that headstand position that I saw in Cosmopolitan. Apparently that is the best new position if you want to have a screaming orgasm," I laugh as Derek rubs my back and smirks.

"Well you scream every orgasm I give you so maybe you will scream so loud our neighbors will hear," he laughs pecking my forehead with kisses. "Well there was this one position it was missionary, but you can't say anything, so we would be staring into  
/each other's eyes as we orgasm," I smile tracing his lips. "Hmm that one sounds fun. You are loud and I love that so I'd love to see just your facial expressions when you are climaxing, and cumming," Derek says as I kiss his cheek.

"I think I'm already wet again," I laugh as Derek trials a hand down. "Baby you are so wet!" He grins as I moan. "Do you want to try missionary with no screams?" Derek asks rolling us over so he's on top. "Yeah," I kiss his shoulder and move the blanket  
/down to our waists.

"I want you now, Meredith," Derek whispers, moving up my body, to kiss me. I wiggle beneath him, as I open my legs for him. He captures my lips, kissing me hard as he lowers himself into me. We both moan at the feel of Derek sliding perfectly into me,  
/and our eyes lock.

I scrunch my face up as he picks the pace up and fingers my breast. My eyes shut, as I moan, wrapping my legs around Derek. I reach up to kiss him, my breasts rubbing against his chest, as he grabs my hips to pull me even tighter onto him, thrusting deeper  
/than he thinks possible.

"God, baby, I feel like I'm in too deep. Are you okay, Mer?" he asks me, kissing my forehead and my fluttering eyes as my nose scrunched up from the pleasure. "I'm good Der," I pant, and he rotates his hips, as I start to spasm around him. "Derek, please..."  
/I beg as he quickly thrusts into me so we can climax together.

I bore my head down on my chest, my fluttering eyes, as my face scrunches up. Derek stares down into my eyes holding onto my hands that are above our heads. He squeezes my hand as I clench around his cock, cumming. Digging my heels into Derek's lower  
/back I push up against his chest as I come down from my high.

Derek thrusts into me and cums as he buries his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms and legs around him tightly and sigh. "That was amazing and slow, but a good kind of slow," I breathe as Derek shifts us so we are on our sides. "That it was Mer," he  
/leans over and kisses me as he pulls me on top of him.

"I think we should really rest now," I yawn as Derek pulls up the forgotten blanket. "I think so too baby," Derek smiles as I kiss his forehead and close my eyes against his warm chest. "I love you Derek so so much," I mumble resting my hands in his hair.  
/"I love you Meredith more and more each day," he smiles kissing my cheek and rubbing my back.

* * *

Please Review! I go on a cruise for a week so when I get back I'll update again! Enjoy and please please review!


	43. Back To Dartmouth

Derek and I flew back home on the red eye from Seattle after our sex filed weekend last night. When we got home we immediately jumped into bed and fell asleep without changing into pajamas. My leggings and soft cashmere sweater were perfect for snuggling  
up against Derek's warm body.

"Honey it's almost 9:30, we have to get up," Derek mumbles in my hair. "Uhh just ten more minutes...please," I beg resting my head over Derek's heart. "Okay ten more minutes then we really have to get up," he sighs rubbing my back and pulling the blankets  
up over my back. I nod and burry my head back in Derek's warm body.

"Baby we seriously have to get up now if we want to make it to class on time," Derek says patting my shoulder and kissing my forehead. "I'm so tired and warm against you," I mutter letting go of a long yawn. "Come on sweetie, let's take a hot shower and  
we can relax after class since we only have one class today," Derek lifts the warm blankets off us and stretches under me. I yawn again and wrap my arms and legs around his body.

"You feel okay?" Derek asks pressing his palm against my forehead and sliding his cold hand up under my sweater. I gasp as my skin breaks out in goosebumps and nod my head against his chest. "Come on we need a shower to wash away all those plane germs,"  
he smiles rolling over and pressing me into the mattress.

"Well it's not my fault if we catch a disease from having airplane sex," I smirk taking his hand to pull me up out of bed. "How is it not your fault baby? You were teasing me as soon as we got on the plane," he laughs turning the shower on and helping  
me take my sweater off. "Baby it's not my fault you can't control yourself," I laugh sliding my panties down my legs. "Oh I'll show you control," he bites back lifting me up into the steamy shower.

Derek pulls me close against him as the water cascades down over our bodies and kisses my neck. I pick up the bar of soap and Derek slides it into his hands working it into a thick lather coating his hands. "We need to really clean off," Derek smirks  
setting the soap on the ledge. He starts to run his soapy fingers across my breasts, and down over my stomach. "Ohh...I think we really need to wash up," I grin.

Derek presses against my shoulders and turns me around to face him, lowering his mouth to mine, as the water streams down our bodies. His hands cup my breasts, his palms on my slippery, wet skin stroking around my nipples. Derek dips his head down to  
meet my perky nipples, as his tongue darts around grazing and licking. He keeps gently sucking and pulling, until both nipples are hard and engorged against his wet tongue. "Baby... Ohh... Don't stop," I cry hanging my head back.

His tongue dips under the soft skin beneath each of my breasts, and along my belly, tasting and teasing with his long fingers and tongue. "Ohhhh Derek! Fuck...Oh God!" I scream as I feel the sensitive tug in my core, spreading to my clit, and radiating  
around my body as I shake around Derek's soft touch.

I pull Derek's head up to mine and press a warm, loving kiss against his lips. He nibbles down on my bottom lip causing me to moan in our joined mouths and gently sucks away the pain he just created. My tongue enters in his mouth as he grants me access  
to delve deeper into his mouth searching for his tongue. He presses his tongue against the roof of my mouth and slowly circles it around my tongue. I suddenly feel Derek's hand tickle me on my hip as he lowers his hand and brushes against my heated,  
moist, center. "Baby, Ohh, Derek," I moan out as my body spasms at his touch.

He presses a warm kiss to my cheek and nibbles a bit on my neck moving his head downward. Derek kneels down, reaching the smooth skin of my inner thighs, and I suddenly feel wetter than ever. His tongue traces circles on my soft skin, and I moan, the  
sound ricocheting off the tiled walls. With Derek's mouth on my silky curves, making my body feel like one erogenous area, every inch of my body vibrating with desire.

Derek's mouth comes back to where the pent up desire is almost unbearable on my body. "Oh, god, Derr...Derek," I cry, pushing my hips toward his tongue. "What, Honey? What do you want?" he asks, stopping, his mouth positioned at my clit, his breathing  
warm on my swollen pussy. His tongue traces my skin that is wet with moisture, mixed from the pleasure and water.

"I want - I want- Ohhh" I gasp pushing my hips against him, as he sinks his talented tongue back on my clit. "I need... to cum now, Derek... Oh god... make me cum!" I pant out desperate to release against Derek's tongue.

"Anything for you my sweet love," he grins, stroking and lapping his tongue over my clit. His fingers and tongue lap over me taking me to a whole other level of pure bliss. "Oh-Oh God Derek!" I cry out as he touches and caresses and strokes my pussy as  
I am swept into steamy contractions that rip through my core. He kisses my hip bone as he runs his hand up to my breast gently caressing, as his other hand pushes my legs apart. He trails his lips down to my clit and brushes his fingers across my  
pussy rolling his finger around. I arch my back holding onto Derek's head against my swollen pussy. He kisses my thigh and slowly works a finger into my tight core.

"Oh Baby! Don't stop!" I moan as he turns me so the water is spraying down over my breasts and pussy adding to the pleasure. "Does this feel good Mer?" Derek asks sucking back on my clit as he enters another finger. "Yessss! Ohhh Fuck! God Der-ek!" I  
cry as my breath hitches in my throat and I ball my fingers through Derek's tousled hair. He angles his fingers up curling them as he thrusts in and out, while his other hand lightly slaps and rubs in the water against my pussy making me shake.

"I need...Ohhh, fu-ck, Derreekk!" I whine as my body starts trembling from the assault of Derek's fingers and mouth on my clit. "What Baby? Tell me what do you need angel?" Derek asks entering a third and fourth finger as I squat down a little and  
press my hand against his shoulders. My face I can feel starts to scrunch up, "I need...Oh god, I need to cum!" I scream.

Derek braces himself on my thigh with his elbow, spreading my pussy with his hand as his other hand finger fucks me. He presses his tongue against where his fingers are fucking me and I twist up against him pressing my nails into his shoulders as I cum.  
"Fucckk! Ohhh fuck... Deerreekk!" I shout as contractions start firing through my body.

I fall back against the cool tiles of the shower, my body still shaking, trying to recover, Derek rises back up and picks me up, pulling me into him. I wrap myself around him, as his eyes search mine. He makes sure I'm okay as I smile lightly and he carefully  
presses his cock into me, slowly testing for permission to go further in. "Is this okay, Mer?" he asks softly, pressing his lips against my forehead. "Are you too sore from the weekend?" He questions sucking on my earlobe.

"I'm okay - just make love to me, Derek," I softly moan, and he pushes further up into my heated folds. "Just take me," I whisper, as I entrust him completely, so we pulse as one. My eyes widen holding onto his warm gaze realizing he's inside me without  
anything between us. "It's okay, Der, just this once, right?" I ask since I've been off of birth control for a little over a month.

He nods as I bite down on my lip and he shifts us pulling me closer so we touch everywhere, skin to skin contact. We rock together, and kiss deeply, our tongues dancing as our climaxes build up and consume us completely. "Ba-by," I cry burying my head  
into his neck sucking on his shoulder as he thrusts up into me. The desire rushes through me as we move together and I pull Der in tightly as he thrusts into me. "Oh Mer, you feel so good," Derek mumbles covering his mouth over mine as he silences  
my cries as I get ready to cum.

I start shaking from the intensity of his thrusts as I squeeze around his thick cock buried inside of me. "Make me, oh Der, just like that...make me cum," I cry rocking and moving my hips with his every thrust. "Cum for me baby," Derek moans as I gasp  
and wither around his tight embrace, feeling his cum inside of me, mixing with my own wetness.

Derek eases us down to the floor, and I sit straddling his lap, too reluctant to move away from him. He caresses my cheek, touches my nose, and brushes his lips against my parted ones, sweeping me into a long heated passionate kiss, even as the water  
is growing cold. "Mer, I want you to know, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I will always be your knight in shining... whatever...okay?" He whispers brushing hair out of my eyes that has fallen around my face.

I nod, "Okay. I love you," I smile and kiss his lips. "Babe we need to get out it's freezing in here," Derek laughs taking my hand and pulling me up. "We didn't even wash the gross plane germs off of us," I giggle as Derek turns the shower off and hands  
me a warm towel. "Oh well, maybe tonight we can get back in here and finish what we started," he smirks drying off and walking into our room.

"That will just turn into shower sex," I shout as I brush out my wet hair. "Mer we don't have class today!" Derek shouts happily almost jumping back in the bathroom. "Why? What's wrong with Professor Kelly?" I ask smiling even though I'm somewhat concerned.  
"Just said family emergency in the email, but that means we can relax and spend more time with Logan and Sarah," Derek grins as I turn the blow dryer on. "Awesome, now we can just chill maybe go to the park with Sarah and Logan."

I pull my hair up into a tight bun and go into our room deciding on what to wear. Crying breaks me out of my outfit thoughts and bring me back to reality as the sound escalates. "Mer I'll get them," Derek kisses my shoulder and rushes out of the room  
to soothe whoever is crying. By the tone I'm pretty sure it's Sarah who is crying this time for attention, no doubt just wanting to alert us she is ready to get up.

I put my bra and panties on and wrap my robe around me just as Derek enters with a crying Sarah and a peaceful Logan in his arms. Sarah reaches out her arms towards me and I take her from Derek's hold. "What's the matter Sarah bear, I think you just want  
some attention," I smile patting her back and rocking her around. "What shall we feed them for breakfast?" Derek asks as he lays Logan in the Pack N' Play and starts to make the bed. "Some bananas, strawberries, and cereal," I say as Sarah grasps  
my robe tightly.

"Is everyone in class this morning?" I ask Derek setting Sarah down in the Pack N' Play and throwing on a bright pink dress with my white blazer and navy Jack Rogers sandals. "Only Izzie and Alex's door was shut so one or both of them are still here,"  
Derek says putting his watch on and stepping into his Sperry's.

"Mer how about if we go on a date tonight?" He asks stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hmm you trying to wine and dine me babe?" I smile as he laughs and softly shakes his head, while lacing his fingers with mine. "Yeah you know  
we can go to the Italian place and have carbs in a basket," he grins kissing my neck. "How about a sushi date?" I ask spinning around and resting my hands on his chest. "Wherever you want to go Mer," he leans in and kisses my cheek. "Eating with chop  
sticks is sexier than eating a loaf of bread," I smirk as Derek laughs. "Ahh your logic always makes me laugh."

I nod and put my perfume on along with my jewelry. "Are you two ready to eat some bananas?" I ask picking them both up and carrying them out of the room as Derek follows me with our dirty laundry. He throws the clothes and towels in the hallway laundry  
basket and takes my hand to help guide me down the steps.

"Here you go mister man and my little lady," I place each of them in their high chairs and strap them in. "Mer I'll make us breakfast, you want some eggs and waffles?" Derek asks as I start slicing bananas and strawberries for Sarah and Logan. "Yeah that  
sounds good," I smile smashing the fruit up a little bit and sitting down on a bar stool in front of them. Derek comes around the island and ties a bib around their necks.

"Are you ready to eat?" I ask them as Sarah claps her hands together and Logan bangs his hands on the tray, ready to eat anything I give them. I feed Sarah first and start alternating between the two of them as they both open their mouths wide to accept  
the cold fruit. "There you go honey," I smile as I wipe a little strawberry off from the side of Logan's mouth. Once they are done with the fruit I shake out some Cheerios on each of there trays for them to pick up and eat.

Logan stuffs the cereal in his mouth along with his hand, while Sarah daintily picks up one Cheerio at a time to eat. "Logan get your fist out of your mouth," I laugh brushing his hand away from his mouth and picking up a Cheerio for him to eat. He leans  
in and opens his mouth sticking his little tongue out to accept the tiny morsel of food.

"Der look how funny Logan and Sarah are, they are so opposite of each other," I laugh as Derek moves around the eggs in the pan and looks over at them. "Sarah is definitely are little princess while Logan is all boy eating like it's his last meal," he  
smiles checking on the waffle maker. "Are you all done little man?" I ask as Logan looks up at me and bangs his tray again with his hands laughing. I lay a few more pieces out for Logan to eat as I watch Sarah carefully pick up a Cheerio and gently  
put it in her mouth.

"Breakfast is ready honey," Derek smiles dividing the eggs up between our two plates and cutting the waffle into two. "Here you go beautiful," Derek kisses my forehead ands sets the plates down. "Thanks babe," I dig into the hot meal alternating glances  
between the twins and Derek. I pour a heaping of syrup on my waffle while Derek laughs shakes his head. "I'll never stop loving watching you eat," he smiles taking the syrup bottle and pouring a small amount on his waffle.

"You sound like a creep honey," I wrinkle my nose, biting into the waffle. "You eat so much food Mer, but gain no weight," I shrug taking a drink of my water. "Are you calling your fiancé fat?" I smile as he immediately shakes his head. "No, I just love  
that you love food the way you do," he grins as I nod. "Good save babe, and so what I could love worse things like drugs or go around a naked stripper," I shrug as he laughs.

"You're the only stripper I would need or want baby," he says as I start to laugh. "Okay switching the topic honey before I jump you and take you on the kitchen table right in front of our innocent babies," I smirk as he leans over and kisses my lips  
sucking on my bottom lip before letting me pull away.

"Can you believe tomorrow will be our first day back skating with Bryan," Derek smiles. "It's kind of crazy, we have been practicing on our own, but now finally we will have coach with us to train us for the Olympics," I say in between bites of the waffles  
and eggs. "We will be ready for the Olympics soon come February," Derek says as I take a drink from my water and turn my head when Sarah starts to clap her hands. "I think she's ready to train too," I laugh leaning over to kiss her chubby cheeks.

"Since it's nice out we should take them to Spring Mill Park and maybe stop and get ice cream at Ben and Jerry's after," he wipes his mouth as I stand up to clear our plates. "After they go down for their first nap we can go," I put the dishes in the  
dishwasher as Derek wipes down the table and cleans the twins trays off.

"Let's put you two down for a quick nap," Derek smiles unbuckling Logan and picking him up. I pick up Sarah and sit down in the rocking chair in the den. Derek hands me Logan to rock as well and sits down next to me opening a book to read to them. "Goodnight  
Moon," Derek starts reading as I stroke their backs and kiss their little heads of soft baby hair.

"They are sound asleep Mer," Derek smiles closing the book and helping me up. "Let's put them in their cribs and then I can start the wash," I say letting Derek take a sleeping Sarah into his arms to take upstairs. "Okay, I need to change the lightbulb  
outside on the back porch," he whispers stepping into their nursery and both of us lay them down. We cover them with a thin blanket since it is warm out and kiss them goodnight. Derek tip toes out into the hall as I turn on their mobiles and walk  
out shutting the door gently behind me.

"Are you going to put a load of wash in?" Derek asks as I lift up the hamper in the hallway bathroom filled with towels. "Yeah I have to put towels in first," I say emptying that hamper into the hallway one and picking up the now filled basket. "Do you  
want me to carry that?" Derek asks as I struggle to lift it, "Yeah, it's too heavy," I smile letting Derek lift the heavy basket and haul it down the steps for me. I open the door and switch the light on for him in the basement as he starts the descend  
down as I follow behind.

"Laundry delivered," Derek grins setting the basket down in front of our shiny white washer and dryer. "Thank you babe," I kiss his cheek and start separating the clothes into piles, throwing the towels into the washer. I bend down to pick up more towels  
and stand back up putting them in. Derek wraps his arm around my waist and his other across my chest pulling me back as I step forward and turn the washer on.

"You're so gorgeous babe," Derek whispers tipping my head back and kissing around my face. I smile against his lips as his tongue darts out and presses against my mouth, his lips covering mine gently sucking on my bottom lip and swirling our tongues together.  
He turns me around and pushes me up against the cold washer trailing his fingers up and down my leg and thigh.

I lean into Derek as he kisses down my collar bone onto my shoulder. Reaching out for his belt I pull him closer and fiddle with his belt trying to undo it. Derek rests his hand over mine and quickly undoes his belt for me. I unbutton and unzip his pants  
pulling them down around his hips along with his boxers. He gives me a kiss in the crease of my neck and I kneel down holding onto his hips.

Derek covers his hand over mine and grasps his hard length. He pumps up his cock as I brush his hand away and place my warm tongue around his tip. His hands go in my hair as I tease him licking up and down his shaft and enveloping my mouth around his  
cock. I start to suck up and down as my hands pump his cock up and down making his cock even longer and thicker than before. My tongue darts around his sensitive tip and I suck on his balls making him tug on my hair even more. "Mer, baby, I want to  
cum in you," Derek pleads shifting his weight and stroking my panty covered pussy as I suck up and down on him.

"Baby," Derek repeats sternly pulling me up by my underarms. He picks me up setting me down on the vibrating washer and lifts up my dress to my breasts. He quickly pulls down my bra under my soft breasts and buries his head in the valley of my breasts  
sucking and licking. "Derek! That feels so good," I moan.

He slides his tongue over my breast and sucks hard biting down on my nipple as I arch up from the pain mixed with the pleasure. Derek moves his hand down south rubbing against my pussy through my pantie as I feel myself grow wetter and hornier. "Baby  
do you like what I'm doing to you?" He asks pushing against my panties as he rolls a finger over my clit. "Yesss! Ohhh yes!" I cry as he moves my pantie to the side and flicks his finger in my moist heat.

"Fuck!" I moan as Derek covers my nipple biting on it and inserting two more fingers. I gasp when I feel his three fingers now working on me, curling, pressing, and pushing up in my heated core. "I want, I want-oh God! I want your cock," I cry out as  
Derek works me up to my climax and back down, loving torturing me with his fingers.

With a muttered groan, he pull me down against the washer, his hands are chilled, and the cool sensation on my hot skin makes me moan. My nipples pucker immediately, as he unhooks my bra and tosses it away, his hands brushing over my warm skin.

"You will have me Mer," he whispers, his fingers and tongue at the soft underside of my breasts, in the curve just visible from the neckline of my dress. My legs start to wobble, as he pushes aside the material, searching for my nipple that aches crazily.  
I brace myself against the washer, winding one leg around his to keep steady. His hand slides along my hip, pulling me tightly against his hips, as he continues to feather kisses along my breasts.

Derek pulls back, breathing heavily, and he lets my leg down slowly. Backing up and pulling my hand into his, Derek lifts me up on the washer. We gaze into each other's eyes as Derek starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling it away from his chest.

I run my tongue across my lip, feeling hot and sexy with longing, shrugging off my blazer and reaching up to untie the knot that holds my dress together at the back of my neck. Derek's eyes burn into my soul, as I slowly lower the dress, letting it fall  
off.

Derek's breath catches, and he throws his shirt to the floor. My pulse is quickening, as I fling off my sandals, the heat building in my core. Without a word, I reach for Derek, anything of his, his hand, torso, abs, arm, or shoulder to grab and pull  
against my hot body.

He takes my hand and pulls me close against him, kissing my mouth hungrily, more urgently, as my breasts crush against his hard chest. "I love you, and I can't wait to marry you," he whispers as my head falls back, and I moan, "I know...I love you more."

His mouth finds my nipple, tugging and licking, sending more sharp aches of desire straight through me. "God, you're so perfect, Mer..." He grins. Derek eases me back against the vibrating washer letting my legs fall open as his cock, hard and hot between  
us stirs. I place my hand on him, and Der's eyes fall shut.

Pulling his head down to mine I trail kisses along his lips, and down his neck, which only adds to his desperation. Shaking and groaning, he shifts against me, feeling the wetness of my panties. "I want you bad, Mer, now," Derek groans. I lift my head  
to give him a smile, placing my hands on his face, and giving him a deep, long kiss, my tongue searching for his, touching and molding my body tightly against him. "I want you too, baby," I moan touching him everywhere.

I hook my fingers in the top edge of my panties, and tease Der with the slow, rhythmic movement of my hips. I peel them away from my hips, revealing my damp swollen lips of my pussy, moisture glistening temptingly at what Derek has already done, turning  
me on with his every move and look.

"Tease," he growls, grabbing my hips, and putting his mouth on me, licking the drops of wetness that tempted him. I whimper at the sudden touch of his tongue, clutching at his head, tangling my fingers deep in his hair. I quiver, as the sudden wrench  
of orgasm builds from his tongue driving into my pussy. "Oh Der-ek" I cry softly, as he relentlessly strokes and sucks on my clit, taking me higher and wilder than I ever thought possible.

Derek stops as my orgasm comes close and pulls my legs further apart, driving his cock deeply into my wet warmth. My eyes go wide, as the sudden penetration takes my breath away. Already tingling with the start of my climax, I squeeze around Derek, moaning  
and taking him deeper. "God...oh...ohh!" I cry, as my body falls back, as he cradles me in his arms, letting me arch away from him. The angle of his cock sliding into me seems much more deeper, sharper, more intense, as I clench around him. "So good...Derek..."  
I pant.

Thrusting slowly, Derek sees my body shaking from another orgasm hitting me, feeling me as I tighten around him. Derek pulls me back against him, driving as deep as he can, until I moan his name over and over, riding him hard, my sharp manicured nails  
scratching his back. "Give it to me, Mer...harder," Derek groans. "Yes...ohhh, fuck yesss!" I moan, my head thrashing, with my hair whipping across Der's face. The small necklace I have on twists as I move, the gold heart bouncing wildly across my  
chest, "Harder! Now... Ohh Fuck!... NOW!" I scream.

Derek feels the tremor deep inside of my pussy, pulling him with me, and as I lower my head to his, kissing him madly, Der's own release starts to hit him. We rock and shake together, pulsing and moaning, our tongues dancing in rhythm. "Wow baby," I grin  
sitting back up as the washer vibrates and makes my body shake.

"We just keep getting hotter and wilder than ever," I say, Derek smiles helping me off of the washer. "That felt amazing," I kiss his cheek as we start putting our clothes back on. "The sex keeps getting better and better, was I in too deeply?" Derek  
asks helping me with my tie and zipper on my dress. "No you felt perfect, I like you deep, inside me without a condom," I smile stroking his hand as he fixes his belt.

"We have to be a little more careful honey since you aren't on any birth control," Derek says concerned, I squeeze his hand and meet his gaze. "Remember one ovary babe, all the doctors say it would take a miracle to become pregnant naturally," I joke  
as he wraps me in for a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you sweetie," he kisses my temple and I can feel he's breathing me in.

"I have to fix that lightbulb before it gets too dark tonight," Derek says opening the heater room and trying to find a lightbulb. "Okay my handy man, I'm going to go see if the twins are up then maybe we can get going to the park," I smirk as Derek swats  
my ass and chases me up the steps as I giggle loudly.

"We have to go to the store, we don't have the right lightbulb," Derek says writing it down on a pad of paper. "Okay Home Depot we can go to, after the park," I smile opening the fridge to grab a Gatorade. Derek nods his head as I drink my drink. "Shouldn't  
everyone be home soon? It's almost one o'clock," Derek asks kissing my neck. "Yeah it's always around when Logan and Sarah wake up," I tell him. He throws the empty Gatorade bottle out for me and snakes his arms around my waist pulling me in tight.

"Hmm I love you," he grins kissing down my neck to where the assault leaves me breathless with desire. "Der," I moan brushing our lips together and capturing them. Our mouths meet, and our tongues search with electrifying pleasure. Our kisses have gone  
from sweet and sexy, to hot and demanding instantly, and I try not to devour him completely, in this ache for his body. We push our bodies tightly together, against the refrigerator, drowning in love and sweet desire as he pulls me in closer. Into  
the all consuming soft wetness of my mouth under his, breathing hard, as his cock starts to get hard.

"Baby, I can't get enough of you," I pant as Derek's lips cover mine his tongue gliding softly in and out of my mouth. I grasp onto his shoulders and he sweeps me up in his strong embrace carrying me over to the couch. "We have to be quick," I whisper  
as Derek starts unbuttoning his shirt. He nods pressing a kiss to my ear and shoving my blazer off my arms. I lift my dress up as Derek helps push it over my head. He quickly pulls off his pants and I unhook my bra, and push my panties down my legs,  
our clothes dropping to the carpet in a tangled mess.

Our hands and mouths are skimming everywhere, tickling, arousing, and demanding. I arch into Derek's sweet touch, overcome with wanting him yet again. "Are we trying to set a new record?" I laugh as Derek thrusts his lips against mine, moving in rhythm  
together. "Maybe..." he smiles pressing me down in the cushions.

The cold leather shifts and protests loudly as he shifts our positions, kneeling over me. Our kisses have gone from sweet and loving, to now wanting and demanding. We both are breathing loudly, panting as we slide our tongues over each other's hot body,  
Derek's cock standing hard against my opened legs. "You're so sexy, Mer..." he mutters, "So fuck me!" I giggle.

"And dirty...who knew you could be so dirty?" He smirks. My hand finds his cock, squeezing him, letting my nails gently graze him, as he kisses my throat. He sucks on the soft spot that makes me moan, leaving tiny bruises as I arch under him. "Crazy,  
hot and dirty...you love it," I moan, rocking up against his hips.

"Put your legs around me baby," he pants shifting us. I lift up and wrap around him, opening myself to him, my hands grasping up over his shoulders. Reaching down he grabs his pants and rips the foil off the condom, I take the condom and gently roll it  
on his hard waiting cock. He starts to thrust quickly into me, and slows down, enveloping his cock in my heat and slickness.

"Incredible.." Derek mutters as I grin, "Yes...Derek...god you're so big," I moan and pull him in deeper, trying not to yell as he thrusts into me. The couch squeaks, as he moves faster, bending down to kiss my lips, to muffle my cries. The sensations  
seem even more intense, all the heat and desire and love, as we move together.

"Now...Mer...now..." he groans as I feel the climax starting, unable to control it, letting it wash through us, feeling me pulse around his cock, as he drives deeper into my core. Winding together, Derek grips me tightly against him, until our last final  
shudder. The couch squeaks, finally falling into silence, as we stop moving, moaning softly. "I was trying to be quiet," I whisper, as Derek falls onto me, our legs tangled together. "We failed miserably..." he laughs kissing my sweat covered brow.

We just keep our warm gaze as Derek's fingers move over my chest. Crying fills the room signaling at least one of the twins are up from their nap. "I'll go get them, you get dressed before I change my mind," he smiles, kissing my shoulder, standing up  
and pulling me into a sitting position. "You think you're addicted much?" I tease him as he pulls up his boxers and jeans letting his jeans hang on his hips as I step into my panties and hook my bra back on.

"One addiction can't hurt that much," he laughs running up the steps. I shake my head and go into the powder room to fix my outfit and hair. "Hey Mer are you in there?" I hear Cristina knocking on the door, "Yeah one second," I shout pulling back on my  
blazer. "I gotta pee just open the door," she calls as I smirk and open the door. "You do know there are like another eight bathrooms in this house right?" I laugh as I close the door for her. "Well when your professor talks about water and the urinary  
tract for that long it makes you have to go," she says opening the door with her foot as she turns the faucet on to wash her hands.

"That would make me pee myself," I laugh as she shakes her head, "You have that look on your face," she tilts her head drying her hands on the washcloth. "What kind of look?" I ask fixing my hair in the mirror, "The I just had sex with McDreamy look,"  
she smirks as I grin, "Knew it!" She shouts as I laugh. "Cris!" I protest as she keeps laughing, "Thank god we didn't get home a minute earlier, or in the driveway for that matter, or else we would have heard you two moaning," she says turning the  
light off.

"Who would have been moaning?" Mark asks grinning at me, "Nobody!" I shout as Cristina says, "McDreamy and Mer." Mark starts laughing and shakes his head, "You two go at it like you're the energizing bunny." Derek comes in the hallway with Sarah and Logan  
and hands me Logan. "How was your nap little man?" I ask kissing his cheek as he cuddles up to me.

"I heard you two weren't napping," Mark slyly grins at Derek as he shakes his head. "We just can't have sex at all with your aunts and uncles around," Derek whispers to Sarah as I hit his shoulder. "Derek! Seriously there first word better not be S-E-X!"  
I shout putting my hands over Logan's ears.

"It's okay Mer, when they are old enough they will learn some great Sex Ed tips from you two," Mark laughs ruffling Logan's dark curly hair. "They better not Mark, or I'll kill them," Derek says as we all walk into the kitchen. "Why aren't you two at  
class?" Callie asks mixing up a chip dip. "Professor Kelly had a family emergency," I smile setting Logan down in his high chair. "That's awesome," George says handing me a bowl with smashed plums to feed him.

"Thanks George, and it is more time with my little babies," I smile pulling up a chair to feed Logan. "Sarah do you want some plums?" Derek asks kissing her cheek as he sets her up in her high chair. "So what are you guys going to do today, or for the  
rest of the day?" Lexie asks hopping up on the bar stool. "Go to Spring Mill Park and Home Depot to buy lightbulbs for on the deck," Derek tells her as she flips through a magazine.

"I think I'll be joining you," Izzie and Lexie say together, "Okay cool and after there is a Ben and Jerry's across from the park that we wanted to go to," I smile feeding Logan the plums. He scrunches up his face unsure of the taste and puts his fingers  
in his mouth.

"Do you like the plums?" I ask him, "Here comes the Choo Choo train," I sing waving the spoon in front of him as he opens his mouth I gently put the spoon in front of him to eat. "Yummy?" I ask as he sticks his tongue out and back in again. "He doesn't  
look like he loves plums, Sar does though," Derek grins looking over at Logan.

"At least he hasn't yet spit them out, I wouldn't like eating plums either," Alex shakes his head turning the TV on. "How are the Mariner's doing?" Owen asks sitting down with his textbook at the kitchen table. "They didn't look so good the last I saw  
of them," Alex sighs flipping through the channel to the baseball game. "Another crappy year," Owen mutters as he starts to take notes.

"Mer how did the baker and Space Needle guy turn out?" Izzie asks me paging through a Martha Stewart magazine. "Good we went over the look and flavor of the cake as well as Der's cake," I smile finishing up feeding Logan the plums, thankfully he hasn't  
spit them up...yet. "All done baby boy, you still don't look like you're sure of the plums," I laugh cleaning the bowl and spoon and putting them in the sink.

"Derek what kind of grooms cake are you doing?" She asks turning to Derek as he wipes Sarah and Logan's messy faces. "That's a surprise, but it's all sports, and the flavor is just the traditional wedding cake while our cake is the raspberry lemon flavor,  
we both loved that," he says.

I clean both of their trays up and unstrap Logan to pick him up. "Yeah she had really good cake, but also we are having a sweet and candy table, with pies, cookies, cupcakes, truffles, and candies," I grin. "I'm so excited for you guys and I can't wait  
to try it all!" Izzie smiles closing the magazine. "So are we ready to go?" She asks as I let Logan down in his walker to roam around. "Yup, I'm all set are you ready?" I ask turning to Derek who has Sarah in his arms sucking her thumb. "Yup let me  
just grab my phone upstairs," he says passing Sarah to Lexie.

"Oh tonight can one of you watch Logan and Sarah for us? Der wants to go on a date," I smile as Cristina smirks. "It's a Wednesday night..." Alex says as I shrug. "Yeah and we would like to go out, like around 6ish, but if one of you has a problem we  
can just do it another time," I sigh, looking up at Derek walking back in the kitchen. "No worries, whatever time I've got them, I have a late class tomorrow anyway," Callie smiles poking Sarah's belly. "Yeah we've got them," Izzie ruffles Logan's  
hair, letting Alex pick him up.

"I'm home too, but I don't really think you need all of us watching them, but of course we would Mer," Lexie says rocking Sarah in her arms. "Okay thanks," I smile leaning over to kiss Derek's cheek. "So it's a date tonight," I beam up at him as he kisses  
my lips, "It's a date then," he grins. "Okay love birds, let's go to the park," Mark claps his hands breaking us all apart as we drift to the front door.

"Iz bring your camera you can get good pictures of them," George suggests handing it to her. "We should get a dog," Owen says as we all look up and see the neighbor walk her two big German Shepard's. "Two kids are enough don't you think?" Cristina snaps  
walking half way down the driveway.

"A dog could be fun!" Izzie smiles, "We would have to train it, and be home with it," Cristina grumbles. "So? I think having a dog to come home to and take care of would be good for all of us, another family member," I say setting up the stroller with  
George's help. "Let's vote then," Callie suggests shrugging her shoulders as Alex and Izzie strap the twins in the stroller.

"We shoulder get a Poodle!" Lexie laughs, "Absolutely not, they roll in their poop and I'm not walking a purse dog," Mark shakes his head. "So no Terrier than Mark?" Derek teases as Mark hits Der's arm, "A Lab?" Owen suggests. "Everyone has them," Cristina  
mutters, "Golden Retriever?" Lexie asks, to which Mark shakes his head.

"How about an English Bulldog, like the big chubby dogs, they would look manly for you guys, and they would be small enough to contain and train, or we could always get an older one at a shelter," I smile as Mark looks over at me and gives me a slight  
nod. "A Bulldog...I like it," he grins as we walk down the street.

"Should we get an older dog or a puppy?" Izzie asks brushing her hair up in a ponytail. "We should search local shelters and go from there," Derek says pushing the stroller. "Logan, Sarah, would you like a doggy to join our family?" I ask squatting down  
kissing their heads.

"What will the name of the dog be?" Cristina asks, "Oh I thought you weren't into the dog," Mark smirks as she stops in front of him, tripping him, as he slams into her, "Not funny!" Mark yelps. "Hmm, what about Pickles?" I laugh, "Seriously Mer, Pickles?  
Are you trying to tell us you're pregnant or something?" Alex wrinkles his face, glancing over to me, "Noo! I just like Pickles, what's so wrong with Pickles? I think it's a cute dog name! Come on everyone names there dog Max!" I protest as Derek  
laughs.

"That is true, everyone's dog is named Max or Cooper," Callie smiles agreeing with me. "I think Pickles is a cute, and fun dog name," George nods laughing. "So it's decided?" Owen asks, as I nod, "Yes! We will get an English Bulldog and name him Pickles,"  
I cheer as we get to the park entrance.


	44. Date Night Part 1

"Do you want to walk down the east trail towards the big fountain and then get ice cream?" Derek asks as we follow him down the shaded path. "Yeah that path is the shaded one," Cristina nods. "So where are you two going to go on your date tonight? Is there any good movie out to see?" Callie asks fixing her sunglasses.

"We are going to go out for sushi, and then I don't think there is any good movie out now so we are still thinking of something," I smile leaning over the stroller to make sure Sarah and Logan are properly shaded. "Maybe Iz we'll take your suggestion and go ballroom dancing," Derek laughs. "Ahh yeah you guys have to before you get married!" She cries out stretching her arms. "You are crazy," Alex laughs shaking his head, "What don't be thinking when we get married that we won't be taking dance lesson," she smirks.

"Oh she just told you!" Mark howls as we walk over a bridge. "Maybe tonight Der we can go dancing," I smile taking his hand as he kisses my cheek, "Whatever you want to do Mer," he strokes my hand and I nod. "Tomorrow Derek and I start up practice early in the morning and we also have a lecture class after that so I think Jordan is going to come over and watch Sarah and Logan," I tell everyone.

"Oh wow I guess you guys do have to start back up for February," Cristina mumbles, "What time is your lecture over at and who's the professor?" Lexie asks, "It starts at eleven and Professor Banks," Derek replies. "Oh I like him he isn't boring like the rest of the lecturing professors," George says as I nod agreeing. "He really keeps it short and simple," Callie adds.

"Tomorrow also I have a biology lab at one until two-thirty and then after I have a doctors appointment at four, just a check up with a doctor Kathleen told me about," I smile. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that tomorrow, so we are going to be busy," Derek responds directing us around a bend towards the playground area. "Well class is over at one for me so I'll be home," Mark says walking ahead towards the swings.

"Sarah, Logan do you want to get on the swings?" I ask parking the stroller by the bench. Lexie unstraps Logan as I do the same for Sarah and head over for the baby swings. "Gosh we don't get many days like this where it's actually sunny with a light breeze," Lexie smiles putting Logan's feet in the swing. "I know it's a really nice day out," I nod setting Sarah up in the swing.

"Mer when are you guys going to send out the invites for the wedding?" Izzie asks sitting down on the swing next to me. "Monday we should have them all ready to get sent out," I smile as Derek comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist taking over pushing duties. "I can't wait to make you my wife," he smiles kissing my cheek. I shift my feet and relax back in his arms sighing, "I can't wait for you to be my husband," I kiss him rising up on my toes and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Logan do you like the swing Mister man?" I ask letting Lexie walk over to be with Mark and I start to push him. "Do you like going high?" I smile leaning in to kiss his chubby cheek as he smiles and claps his hands together. Logan points over to the blue slide in front of us and wiggles his body trying to get out. "Is that a slide? Do you want to go on the big slide?" I reach out to quickly wrap him in my hold and place him on my hip.

"Let's get you on the big boy slide!" I gleam showering his face in kisses as I climb up on the steps. "Ready Logan!" I shout getting him excited placing him on my lap. "Wait Mer, let me get my camera!" Izzie yells running towards us taking the cap off the lens. "Okay...Now!" She shouts snapping pictures as I raise Logan's hands with mine and slide down the slide, "Weeee!" I squeal making him giggle while I attack him with kisses as we get to the bottom.

"Gosh my little man just can't get any more cuter can he!" I smile setting him down on the grass as he holds onto my hands and wobbles around finding his footing, trying to keep his balance to make his next move. "I swear Mer the ladies are going to love him!" Izzie laughs taking pictures of him walking. He bends over and picks up a dandelion holding it straight up to me with his blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine. "He is my little stud muffin Iz," I laugh taking the flower and thanking him as he plops down and holds his arms straight up wanting to be picked up.

"Oh you better be thankful you are just too cute for words Logan," I kiss his head picking him up and dancing him around to get him to laugh. "Mer look Sarah wanted to go on the horsey," Derek smiles gently moving her back and forth on the horse as he is bent over her. "Logan just picked me a flower, he is already turning into such a ladies man," I smirk as Mark starts to laugh along with us. "Starting him out young Mer, that's not a bad thing now."

"I'm ready for ice cream," Cristina comes over and ruffles Logan's hair. "Yeah I think I'm ready for some too," Derek replies hoisting a babbling Sarah up into his arms. Owen pushes the stroller over towards us and we continue walking. "Oh look at the Peacock!" George points, as it opens up, showing its colors. "Wow it's so close to us, that's so cool!" Owen says, "Logan look at the Peacock, do you see the pretty colors?" I ask him turning him so he can see it walking into the bushes.

"Do you want to put them in the stroller?" Owen asks pushing it along, "Nah I think they enjoy being up and alert, and maybe once we get up this hilly part I can put him down and he can walk a little," I smile. "I can't believe they are walking and babbling, it feels like yesterday when we were swaddling them and bottle feeding them," Callie says. "Gosh Cal I know it makes me teary eyed just thinking about it! I can't believe come October these little cuties will be a year old, I just remember all the sleepless nights and just...everything, I don't want them to grow up any more than they have too," I complain setting Logan down as I guide him along with my hands gripping his.

"Time flies, but you will soon have your gaggle of kids running around and hanging from your hip so no need to worry," Cristina smirks stopping letting a biker pass. "Hey if you want to be godmother you better be quiet over there!" I reply quickly glancing up at her and looking back down at Logan taking a few wobbly steps. "Good job Logan you got it, walk over to Lexie!" I smile pointing to where she is standing.

"Come on Logan! Come here!" Mark cheers with Lexie, "Go ahead Logan, you can do it baby boy," I smile as he gently let's go of my one hand. "You got it Logan! Go walk over to Aunt Lexie!" I cry as he lets go of my other hand and carefully wobbles over to Lexie. She squats down on her knees with her arms open welcoming an unsteady Logan into her arms. "Logan you did it!" She hugs him kissing his head as Mark pats his back and scoops him up blowing raspberries on his belly.

"I can't believe it, he just walked! Logan just took his first steps! I'm going to cry," I smile through the tears as Derek wraps me in a hug and kisses my forehead. "They are growing up Mer," Derek smiles rubbing my back and shifting Sarah on his hip. I wipe my eyes and nod, "Gosh I know it's just so fast," I laugh as Izzie comes up beside me and shows me the video.

"Sarah do you want to get down and walk?" Derek asks her peppering her with little kisses on her face and placing her on the ground. She sticks her legs in front of her not wanting to stand up as we all laugh and she smiles at us knowing that we are laughing at her. "Sarah come on walk over to Mommy!" Derek calls helping her stand straight up and taking her hands in his. She balances and sways from side to side looking up at Derek to over to me before taking a step and hearing all of us cheer for her.

"Come on Sarah! Come walk to Momma!" I smile outstretching my hands with Logan walking back and forth between George and I. "Sarah baby girl you can do it!" Callie cries taking pictures of her balancing against Derek's hold. "Come here Sarah Bear!" I sing walking towards her getting down on my knees as she starts to let go of Derek's hand one by one and slowly takes a few steps over towards me. "Derek! Derek! Oh my gosh! She's walking! Sarah you are walking!" I shout unable to contain my excitement.

Sarah walks right into my outstretched arms and I scoop her up as she laughs and rests her head on my shoulder. "Wow you and your brother sure like to do things together already trying to give mommy a heart attack, double teaming me like that," I smile kissing her cheek as she babbles away not knowing what I'm saying. Mark holds onto Logan as we make our way into Ben and Jerry's long line around the shop.

"Looks like we came just in perfect time to wait in line," Owen laughs, which receives an eye roll from Cristina. "Hey Iz can you send me the videos of them walking and at the park please when you get a chance?" I ask her as she pulls out her phone. "Yeah we have to put them in the baby books!" She smiles. "I know I'm hoping when we go to print them they won't be all pixally I want them to be clear so we can always remember the first time they walked," I say.

"I love the idea you came up with for them in the hallway! It's so creative with the two clocks of the time they were born and then the pictures it's just so cute!" Lexie squeals grasping my arm. "Thanks Lex! But honestly I found the idea on Pinterest and I can't wait to do it for each and every one of our babies," I smile as Derek nods. "Well it looks like you two will be running out of wall space soon!" Alex laughs, "We could always move it into the den on both sides of the fire place it would look nice wouldn't it babe?" I ask Derek as he looks over at me.

"Yeah or we could do it as we are going up and down the stairs, I just like the idea it's creative showing off when each of them were born," he smiles leaning in kissing my lips. "Let's move the line up here love birds," Mark interrupts clearing his throat as we get into the door of the shop and get hit with the cold blast of air. I immediately shiver and lean into Derek's body, "Woah babe you're shaking, are you okay?" Derek asks, as I snuggle into Sarah too. "Yeah it just got really cold," I shrug as Derek runs his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me up.

"You better now?" He asks kissing my neck as I nod reassuring him. "Yes, now what are you going to get?" I ask as I rock a yawning Sarah back and forth as she finds her thumb to suck onto. "Baby girl did all the walking tire you out?" I nuzzle against her head and kiss her cheeks. "I think I'll be getting coffee ice cream with Twix on top," Derek says reaching out for Mark to hand him a sleepy looking Logan.

"Well I was going to give them some of my strawberry ice cream, but they aren't even going to make it," I giggle lightly trying not to disrupt Sarah. "Yeah Miss. Sarah's eyes are flickering, she's trying hard it looks like to fight the urge to sleep," Owen laughs while Izzie hands me a light blanket to wrap over her back to soothe Sarah and maybe make her go to sleep easier. "Thanks Iz," I smile, "And she should be out soon, so your job of babysitting them will be super easy then."

"Mer they are always easy to take care of and I don't even like kids," Cristina answers laying a green blanket on Logan's back. "Thanks Cris," Derek says, "I know I try to make it easy because there is two of them so it can be a little overwhelming if you aren't used to them," I say in a singy-song voice swaying back and forth trying to get Sarah to fall asleep. "They are well trained- sleep wise, and they are good. You and Derek are fantastic parents and I know that because I had crappy parents like Mer's mom," Alex smiles stepping up against the railing of the counter.

"Thank you Alex," Derek grins as Alex pats him on the back. "I'm not kidding though you two are the kind of parents I wish I had. I mean cheering over milestones and documenting them. Heck you dedicated the hallway to them! And throwing parties because you care enough to guide them and start them in a religion, I think you are one amazing mother Meredith, and I know I say some dumb crap, but Mer you're like my sister and I'm so proud of you; I think we all are," he smiles leaning against the Coca-Cola machine. A tear falls from my eye as we move up in the winding line and Derek brushes it quickly away.

"Alex that means a lot to me, more than you will ever know. I just want them to have every opportunity that I didn't have. I want them to have a normal life, whatever the "normal" life is anymore. When they get a little older I want to sign them up for all the sports, I want them involved so they get to meet people and get to be apart of a team," I smile as Alex nods. George is the first to reach the woman at the counter so we all group around him so she can help all of us as a group.


	45. Date Night Part 2

We all order our frozen treats, Izzie got a smoothie, while Owen, Lexie, and Callie got milkshakes, with the rest of us just getting scoops of ice cream with various items on top. "I'm paying! It's my treat! Put your money away Shep!" Mark hollers waving Derek away as he pulls out a few twenty dollar bills. "You sure you got it man?" Derek asks teasing him as Mark punches his shoulder, "Never been more sure," he laughs taking the change and emptying it into the tip jar. We all thank Mark as we navigate out of the crowded Ben and Jerry's and find a picnic table to sit around.

"So everyone starts back tomorrow morning practicing?" Owen asks scooping chocolate fudge brownie onto his spoon. "Yeah bright and early at 6 in the morning until 9 for us at least. But since we have 3 hour practices we don't have such a late night practice," Derek tells everyone. "That's nice for you two so you guys can spend more time with Logan and Sarah," Callie smiles.

Since Sarah has fallen asleep, she is starting to get heavy in my arms so I put down my bowl of strawberry ice cream and strap her into the stroller. I pull down the shade visor to keep the sun out of her way and cover her up with a light blanket as her chest rises and falls with every little breath she takes.

"Was your arm getting heavy?" Derek asks leaning over and stealing a bite of strawberry ice cream from my bowl. I nod and help him lay down a fast asleep Logan in his arms. "Yeah, they were falling asleep on me and I couldn't eat my ice cream," I giggle draping a soft blanket over Logan's chest. "Yeah my arms were falling asleep too," he laughs eating his coffee ice cream.

I lean over and steal a bite from his bowl, "You aren't going to like coffee ice cream, you say it's too strong," Derek says as I scrunch my face up and everyone starts to laugh at me. "Told you Mer," Derek teases, as they all keep laughing and I eat my dessert to get that strong taste out of my mouth. "Eww why do you get coffee ice cream all the time?" I ask as Derek shakes his head.

"Oh the cable and Internet guy is coming on Friday to fix our tv's and Internet because they should be faster," Mark tells us, "Oh yeah Frank is coming out to fix the Wifi," Izzie smiles as Cristina and I nod. "Tomorrow. or Thursday I want to go to the French boutique to pick out outfits for their first birthday party. I know we have to plan it, but I was thinking of doing a Dr. Suess theme party or just books in general so their favorite books and then instead of gifts like toys people can donate to a charity to donate books," I grin sucking on my spoon.

"Umm that's a really nice idea, and since they love their books we could do centerpieces on the books," Lexie suggests finishing up her sugar cone. "Yeah, but although it's a book themed party I'm not dressing them up as Thing 1 or 2," I giggle. "Oh no Mer go to the French boutique, you find the cutest pieces for them!" Izzie smiles. "Oh I know Iz, I spend an arm and a leg there, but it's so worth it!" I tell them as Derek shakes his head.

"Baby if you keep going like that with the shopping I don't know how you think we will have any money left over for our large family," Derek smirks pecking my cheek with kisses. "Honey Sarah and Logan have to look good, and they have to match! I'll be getting a new dress for their party too babe," I look over at him as he shakes his head laughing. "What are we ever going to do with you honey?" he says as I shrug.

"I'm getting eatin' alive out here by these mosquitoes!" George shouts shooing them away, "Well are you ready to go then?" Cristina asks getting up and slapping her hand against her arm to kill a mosquito, "Got it!" She laughs tossing her bowl out and stepping away from the trash can that is swarming with bugs.

"It's about four so we can always take the twins with us to Home Depot while you get ready to go on your date," Owen suggests looking at his watch. "Okay it's just the porch lightbulb that we need, we only need one, but since we don't have any I'd pick up around four of them," Derek says helping me get the stroller off of the bumpy grass.

"Okay we can do that, anything else needed?" Alex asks as Derek shakes his head, "I think that's it." We walk to the end of the path and it leads us out of the park. "Mer what do you want to feed them tonight?" Lexie asks as we get to a busy corner. "Um I have left over mashed potatoes in the fridge and then some peas or squash just mashed up should be good. If they are still hungry I like to give them strawberries or an apple," I say as she nods.

"Oh the laundry should be clean, I'll go down and switch it again, but if someone could just get the last load and put it into the dryer it would be all ready to be brought up tonight," I smile. "Okay I got that, what did you put in first Mer?" Cristina asks, "The towels and whites together, oh and Izzie wore this ruffle shirt yesterday don't put it into the dryer lay it flat," I warn pushing the stroller up our long driveway. "Okay sounds good Mer."

"The property looks nice," Mark says unlocking the front door. "Yeah with the colorful flowers we planted in the front," Callie smiles stepping into the house. "Here I'll take the stroller and Sarah and Logan and we can get them all set in the car, I'll wait outside with them," Lexie suggests as Cristina follows her out to help. "Okay thanks guys, I'm going to go shower," I smile bending down to kiss Sarah and Logan.

"Okay have fun on your date!" Izzie squeals coming back in the hallway with the diaper bag packed. "Alright thanks guys," Derek kisses Logan and Sarah before Lexie pushes the stroller over to the car to start loading everything in. They all wave as they walk out and Derek hands Mark the piece of paper with the type of lightbulb he is looking for.

"We have the house to ourselves again," He turns smiling to me as Mark shuts the door behind him. I nod and take his hand running up the steps two at a time. "Let's finish that shower honey," I smirk sliding my sandals off and unknotting the bow at the base of my neck slowly letting it sashay off my body. "Oh honey you better run!" Derek smirks stepping out of his shoes and unzipping his pants, letting them hit the hallway floor, and chasing after me into our bedroom.

I stand up leaning against our tall bed post at the foot of our bed. Swinging my hips back and forth, I bite down on my lip as I cup my breasts through my lacy bra. Derek just leans up against our doorframe in his boxers and shirt with half the top buttons undone, stopping to watch my every move. "Baby you just seem to be getting sexier and hotter as time goes on," he grins walking towards me as I sit down on our bench at the end of our bed and open my legs wide.

"Let me see you pleasure yourself honey, getting so wet and horny. Then I can easily bury my thick, hard, cock into your tight little pussy," Derek mutters as I whimper. I let my finger trace down my body between my breasts, and around my nipples, my mouth slightly open, and my eyes wide.

Derek watches, totally mesmerized, as my hand dips lower, down my belly and between my legs where my pussy aches. I draw my finger across my center, and my head goes back, "Ohhh Derek," I cry as my voice shakes. Trembling, I slide my fingers in and out, parting my glistening lips, showing Derek how wet I am getting. Small cries of pleasure punctuate my movements, as my other hand reaches to pull down my bra.

I lick my two fingers wetting them as I slowly roll my tongue around them and start massaging my nipples, tugging and squeezing my engorged perky nipples. My other hand works feverishly rubbing my pussy as my juices flow out and I rock on my knees against my fingers. "Ohh god! Ohhh my pussy feels... so good!" I shout looking up at Derek as his eyes never look away from my body.

"Honey you are so beautiful and horny," he whispers leaning down and kissing my neck as I shiver from his touch. "Baby I want your cock," I beg rocking harder and faster shoving four fingers inside of my tight opening. "Mer baby, here fuck the dildo, make yourself cum and climax with the thick dildo," Derek says covering it in lube and moving my fingers out of the way as I bounce up and down.

He quickly thrusts the dildo up into me as deep as it can go and I scream, "Fuck! Ohhh fuck! Fuck me Derek!" I moan crying out as I lose my breathe, "I want your cock!" I cry grabbing onto his shoulder and scrunching up my face as he thrusts the dildo quickly in and out of me. "Baby cum for me, you are so close!" Derek shouts spreading my legs and gently laying my back back. He quickly lifts my hips up and puts a pillow underneath me as he rhythmically pushed the vibrating dildo up into me.

"I want your cock!" I cry squeezing my eyes shut tightly as light contractions start firing through my body. "Shhh you will have my cock, let's just loosen you up," Derek mutters brushing hair out of my face and leaning over to kiss my face. "Baby," I cry my voice trembling as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let it go Mer! Cum for me!" Derek demands pushing the dildo deeper into me and holding it there while fingering my enlarged clit. I spasm around, gripping his shoulders tightly as he presses his lips against mine and I moan into his mouth cumming hard. "Baby! Ohhh right there! Right there! Derek!" I moan into his neck rocking against his hands.


	46. Date Night Part 3

He pulls me up tightly against his body as I slowly stop convulsing around him. "I like touching you, arousing you. I like how wet you get, and how you shake. I like that it's me doing this to you, and that we were each other's first loves, it's more special. I like everything about your body, the softness of your skin, the scent of your lavender hair, the way you start to moan before you cum. I love how loud you are when you scream because I make you scream that loud touching, and caressing you in all the right places. I want you Mer, all the time and I want you real bad now."

"I love you Derek so much, and I love that you make me do all those things," I grin lightly kissing around his face as my breathing returns to normal. He takes a deep breath, and pulls his boxers off. "Mer, you keep surprising me," he confesses roughly, taking me by the arms and lowering his mouth to mine, as he kneels facing me.

He pulls us up onto our bed as we lay diagonally our feet hanging a little over the edge. Our bodies touch everywhere, my breasts crush against his chest covered through his half open shirt, my thighs rub against his, and his cock moves between my parted legs. I whimper against his mouth, my hands settling at his lower back as my eyes flutter open and close.

Derek kisses me hard, fully consuming, as his hips rock against mine. His hand cups my heavy breasts with a sudden urgency. "God, I want you so fucking much, baby," he says, his voice low. I feel all smooth and warm against him everywhere, as he wants to absorb every inch of my body. He drops his hands to my ass, pulling me closer, his cock grinding against me hard, between my legs.

Lowering his head to mine, he kisses me, feeling the sigh of satisfaction roll through us, as I melt against him. I open my mouth, letting his tongue find mine, feeling the sweet ache start again between my legs.

I close my eyes, and let my head fall back, as his lips slide down my throat, across my chest, tracing lower and lower, to find the object of desire. He pushes my lacy bra aside as I reach up and help him unclip it trying to be quick so I can feel him in me. His tongue laps around my nipple, tugging it from my bra as he peels it off of my arms, and into his mouth.

The ache intensifies as he sucks on it, and I am incoherent from wanting him. He blows his cold breath against my puckering nipple and sinks his mouth around it sucking and twisting them into a bundle of nerves. "Derek! Ohh right there baby!" I shout holding his head over my chest as he mixes pain and pleasure on my rosy nipples. He raises his head and smiles at me, capturing my mouth as I'm panting from the pain of his teeth on my delicate nipples.

"You make me crazy, Mer," he mutters against my lips. I slide my hands up under his shirt; tracing his lean contours, making him catch his breath. "I want to lick you up one side and down the other, and then start all over again. I want to have the most mind-blowing sex with you, and then do it over and over again, until we can't move."

It feels like every nerve ending is tingling in anticipation, and Derek closes the gap between us, crushing his mouth to mine. I feel the heat rush through me, and I kiss him back hungrily, a small cry of desire catches in my throat. Derek loses any restraint he was keeping, and presses me back against the bed.

He puts his finger at the hollow of my throat, feeling my pulse jump crazily there, before letting it slide down my chest. I lean down to unbutton the rest of Derek's shirt and throw it to the side landing with a swish on the floor. Derek puts his hands on my hips as I moan, unashamed of my want for him, it feels so natural to be here like this, his hands on me everywhere, my body taut with longing for him.

"More, Derek..." I whisper, "I want more...now..." I move around under him, kissing his chest, my hands caressing along his ribcage, my lips tracing a path down his chest. I rest my face against him, letting my fingers move lower, to his waist, tickling him just a little.

With a small chuckle, he grabs my hands, caught up in laughing as he tickles me back. As I gasp for air, tossing under him as he holds himself over me on each side, I look up into his warm blue eyes. "I'm pretty crazy about you, too," I smile.

He takes me by the shoulders, and turns me to lay face down, as he straddles my legs, massaging my shoulders, and caressing the length of my spine. He kisses my shoulders, and down to my shoulder blades, and along my ribcage, his hands massaging, his lips caressing. I relax against Derek's skilled hands, little sounds of pleasure coming from my lips. "That feels wonderful," I sigh, as Der's hands drift lower down to the small of my back.

Spreading my legs a little wider, his fingers trace the curve of my hips, and down between my legs. I can feel herself getting wetter, and I wiggle a little bit, to try to get his fingers where I'm aching. "Baby I want your cock," I mumble into the bed, his fingertips brush slightly, teasing me with the promise of more, and I moan softly. "Derek..." I whimper, peeking over my shoulder.

"Relax, baby," he says softly, taking his time, feeling the warm moistness of my pussy, and slipping his finger into me slowly. I arch my body towards him, pushing myself up on my elbows, giving myself to him. "Fuck Der-ek! Right there!" I moan shaking, he pulls me closer, and slides two fingers into me, circling and rubbing me, delving into my silky tightness.

I nearly launch off the bed as he finds my clit, "Shit Derek! Harder! Fuck Ohhh God!" I scream as he strokes me until the heat consumes me, and my body shudders from the mini orgasms shooting through me, over and over. His fingers are suddenly gone, and I whimper from the loss for a second, before he spreads me wider, and I feel the tip of his thick cock pressing into me.

I look back at him again, my eyes wide as he slowly pushes into me. I feel his lubricated cock covered by the thin condom slide inside of me as I bite my lip trying not to scream out. When he is in as deep as he can go, he pauses, letting me adjust to the feel of him. "You're perfect, Mer," he breathes, feeling me pulse around him, his cock throbbing in pleasure inside of me.

"More, Derek, please..." I beg him, again shameless in my complete need for him. I push back against him, and he starts to pull out and thrust back in, slowly, faster and harder. "Harder, Derek, I want it harder..." The delicious heat envelops me again, and all I want is him, harder and dirtier than before.

Derek responds to my pleading, thrusting into me again, holding my hips tightly, as I squeeze around him. "Like this, honey?" he asks, his voice husky, as he fucks me more forcefully than ever before. "Yes! Don't stop!" I cry out, taking his every thrust, losing myself in it. The bed shakes, and moves from the force of our bodies.

"Don't cum yet honey," Derek pants out as he forces himself to slow down, but it's too late, I am convulsing and spasming around him, pulling him in, taking him with me in the wave of pleasure. "Oh Fuck Derek!" I scream, as I shudder and feel him pushing into me, before he groans and falls on top of me.

"Wow baby," I mutter cradling his head on my chest. "That was incredible, was I too rough?" Derek asks rolling off of me and pulling me on top of him. "No you were perfect," I grin as he pulls me up. "Baby we have to shower and get going," he kisses my temple, taking my hand and pulls me off the bed towards the bathroom to shower.

"We shouldn't shower together or else we will never actually get washed," I giggle turning the shower on and taking the towel Derek is offering me. "Then how will you ever learn the Shepherd shampoo method?" He asks seriously as I laugh and lean against him. "Honey we shower enough together so don't worry I'll see the method sooner rather than later," I smile kissing his stubbly chin.

He squeezes my ass making me jump and I pull back from our kiss moaning. "Baby be nice," I mumble as he sucks on my lower lip and pushes me up against the shower glass door. I grasp his shoulder, running my fingers through his wild curls, while I capture his lips.

I pull back when I feel Derek's cock bobbing against my thigh trying to find my spot of sweet desire. "Derek," I groan pressing my body up against his heated body. "Honey let me shower real quick, let's see if we can make it through dinner," I smirk, pecking him on his cheek, and turning away from him to step in the warm shower.

"Fine Mer, game on, but we should bet something," he suggests shutting the sliding glass door for me. "How bout loser is the winners sex slave for a week?" I suggest giggling. He opens the door quickly and pulls my body back against his. He massages my breasts as the water rushes over them. Slapping my nipples roughly he sprawls his hand out drifting it lower and brushes by my pussy leaving me weak in the knees. "Baby you are such a cheater!" I moan protesting against his fingers finding my clit.

"Honey you are so pathetic!" I shout rocking my hips back and forth while his finger works on my bundle of nerves. Derek quickly stops stroking my pussy and tugging on my nipple and smiles, "Now who's the pathetic one now honey?" He asks smirking as I lean against the tile breathing heavily.

He slides the door shut laughing as I just lean against the cool tile trying to bring my arousal level back down. "You are the worst leaving me like this!" I shout through the steamy water so he can hear me. I slide the soapy loofa around my breasts and tug on my nipples as I arch my back off the wall. "Hmm Ohhh Baby!" I pant sliding a finger past my belly button and fingering my clit.

I lift my leg up on the side to steady myself and to stroke myself deeper in the particular angle. "You are so beautiful Mer," Derek whispers as I stroke my pussy and my mouth falls open moaning lightly. I spread my pussy lips and turn my body a little to get the water pressure to bounce off of my pussy creating a new sense of pleasure. Looking up at Derek I see him staring at my hand as I bury two fingers deep into my tightness.

"I'm so tight!" I moan thrusting in and out bucking against my hand as Derek slides open the door and places his teeth on my breasts, making me jump. "Shit baby," I pant stroking deeper and deeper as I cry out. My eyes start to flutter I can tell as I reach out with my one hand to lean onto Derek. I bite down on his shoulder, burying my neck in his chest as I pant out gasping in pleasure.

"Make yourself cum honey!" Derek kisses my cheek as I squat down and start plowing my fingers in deeper and faster into my pussy. "Fuck! Ohhh Derek!" I scream as he covers my hand and pushes his fingers in claiming my pussy. He strokes my g-spot sending me over the moon into orbit as I needed just the added pressure and different angle to take me over the edge.

"The way your face scrunches up just before you are about to squirt and cum is gorgeous baby," he smiles stepping back on the mat and drying his chest with my towel as I lean against the cold glass, cooling my body down. "Uh we are just addicted," I smile picking up my shampoo and pouring it into my hands.

"You sure you don't want me to demonstrate my super shampooing techniques?" He asks shutting the door and putting his robe on. "I'm sure honey, or else just like we just were, we would never get washed," I smile rinsing my hair out. I wash my body and shave my legs as Derek hops up on the counter and starts to read a fishing magazine.

"See it's quicker when we don't shower together," I step out drying off on the mat and pulling my robe on. Derek hops off of the counter tossing his magazine aside and kisses my cheek, "Tonight I want some hot sex," he grins turning back on the shower and stepping in. "And you will get your fair share of rough, naughty, hot, sex my love...tonight," I say brushing out my tangled hair.

While he's in the shower I blow dry my hair and turn my flat iron on. I decide to wear a white silk dress that hugs my curves perfectly. It is long sleeved with puffy sleeves and is tight throughout the rest of my body. I think this dress will drive Derek crazy because it has a low V neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage to get Derek's attention.

With a smoky eye and a sexy colorful pump that elongates my long legs Derek won't be able to last through dinner. "Honey what color dress are you wearing?" Derek asks from our closet. "White babe, with I think red heels," I smile going back into the bathroom to straighten my hair. "So do you want me in my navy or black blazer?" He asks holding both up as he stands in his boxers leaning up against the doorframe.

"Either one, but navy your eyes always go better with the navy," I smile starting my hair. "Okay honey, I always wear navy, I just thought I'd switch it up a little," he laughs putting the black blazer back. "Honey every time you wear blue it make your eyes pop and then I want to jump your bones and take you where ever we are," I say as he shakes his head spraying cologne on his neck and sleeve. "I like you so much better naked so I can take you anytime I want," he smiles as I swat his shoulder.

"What! I'm being serious! There is no need to go on a date when we can just have mind blowing sex and order delivery Chinese food after," he shrugs brushing his hair to the side. "Well it's nice to act civilized for a few hours and get dressed up," I smile applying eyeshadow. "I'd rather you get dressed in your sexy lingerie or better yet just get undressed," he gives me his McDreamy smile as I finish up my makeup.

"Stay in here so I can get dressed," I tell him shutting the bathroom door once I've cleaned up my counter and put away my iron and makeup. "What the heck for?" He asks walking towards the door. "No! Stay here or else you will see what lingerie I have underneath my dress!" I shout as he laughs. "God Mer! Anything you put on your body I can't wait to take off you so I can eat you and excite you and make love to you," he yells through the door as I rush around getting dressed. "Okay, now you can come in," I shout bringing my heels over to the bed to lean on to get them on.

Derek opens the door and smiles, "My Meredith you just keep getting more beautiful by the second," he sighs happily stroking my cheek. I smile standing back up with my heels on, grabbing my clutch and taking Derek's hand as he wraps his arm around my waist. I pick up my sweater and spray my perfume as he guides me out of our room, "I love you, and you look so incredibly handsome Derek."

We get outside and Derek opts to drive the Austin Martin, or his "baby" as he refers to the car. He helps me in the car and jogs around the front to get himself in. "Ready to go to Ooka?" He asks covering my hand that rest on top of my knee. "Yes, sushi date! And after some dancing!" I gleam as he backs out of the driveway.

"I can't believe I'm allowed in your baby honey! This is nice," I giggle caressing his hand in my lap. He turns the radio on to a station playing The Dave Mathews Band, "Well you know the rules, and it's a nice day out so I can take the baby out of the garage," he smiles knowing how crazy he is with his cars. "Yes only you can drive the car and no drinking, eating, dirty shoes, smelly clothes, babies, groceries, gum,...and oh can I breathe in this car?" I ask as he stops at a light.

He turns to look at me and smirks resting his hand on my cheek, "Thank god I love you Honey," he laughs shaking his head. "I'm the one who should be saying that! You are insane! I'm not even like that with my favorite shoes or purses!" I arch my voice laughing at him. "This car means the world to me of course after you and the kids," he says turning his head to look at me. "Um we better be more important than your car! I think you need some help, you are addicted to sex and you have a thing for cars," I laugh.

"Remember we are addicted together to sex and we haven't admitted so technically we don't have any problem. As for my cars it's like your shoe and bag collection," he shrugs pulling into Ooka's parking lot. He pulls to the front and the valet opens both our doors for us. I take my clutch and take the mans hand as he helps me step out of the car. "Thank you," I smile as Derek gets next to me and pulls me tight tipping the gentleman as he opens the door for us. "Have a good evening," he says in broken English as he bows his head.

We get up to the hostess stand and the woman already has two menus in her arms ready to take us to our table. "Hello, welcome to Ooka, you can follow me right this way," she smiles putting down our menus at a secluded booth in the corner. Derek helps me in and sits down across from me unbuttoning his blazer, "I never understand how or why this place is always packed! Like the food is amazing, but do all these people decide to go out on a Wednesday night?" Derek asks picking up his menu after putting his napkin on his lap.

I fold my napkin in half and place it on my lap, "I don't understand it either, like it's Wednesday night," I shrug browsing over the menu. "I just want a lot of sushi," I smile taking a sip of the ice water. "Sounds good to me, I might get the New York strip steak too, but let's get sushi first," Derek agrees taking my menu and putting it on top of his.

"Tomorrows I think I'm going to be too exhausted to skate, but I can't wait to get back on the ice," I grin taking Derek's hand in mine as he circles my knuckles. "I know baby, we are going to be so sore," he laughs as I nod my head. "So tonight honey we can't be too late...staying up and all," I blush leaning across the table and kissing his lips. "Yeah I guess not that late baby."

We are interrupted by the waitress coming over to take our order, we order green tea as well as several dishes of sushi to start off. Derek and I keep listing them as the little Asian woman nods and writes them quickly down, "The James Bond roll, The Crunchy roll," Derek lists, "The Rainbow roll, Out of Control roll, Lobster tempura roll," I name off, "Oh and the Popcorn Shrimp roll and CB West roll," Derek adds. The waitress adds, "All for dinner?" She asks confused, "No as appetizers, and then can we keep a menu to see if we want anything else later?" Derek asks.

She nods, "So the seven rolls to start and leave a menu here?" She asks picking up one of the menus. "Yes please," Derek nods as she walks away. "She thinks we are crazy Derek!" I laugh, "Ehh or very hungry," he shrugs. "Fat, but happy Americans eating sushi," I laugh looking over at the open sushi bar to see the men starting our large order.

"Seriously though babe we can have sex, but it can't be too late or else I don't know how I'll be moving tomorrow," I giggle as our waitress places down the green tea. "Yeah, yeah, hopefully you won't be too sore tomorrow either, but you can always relax in a bath after the twins have gone down to sleep," he suggests. "Yeah I know, I just don't want to be sore because Bryan will probably kill us," I smile.

"Yeah it will be a very hard practice tomorrow babe," he nods sipping his tea. "I can't believe Sarah and Logan both walked today! I knew they were getting ready, I mean they have been cruising and crawling, but to see them actually taking there first steps- I think I'm going to cry again," I smile though tears forming in my eyes.

"Honey it's a good thing, they are meeting all there milestones in strives! They are doing excellent, and they still are your babies Mer," he strokes my hand resting on the table. "I know, on Saturday we are going wedding dress shopping so can you watch them? I can take them if I have too, it's just the lady at the last store was very rude to us," I ramble.

"Yeah we can go to the park or something, or sit by the pool if it's nice out. I don't get why people are so rude in life, everyone has the same goal- to be happy, loved, and successful, and if someone is in the way of your happiness even if it's a salesperson you should not give them business," he says seriously.

"I know we aren't going back there, we are going to a few others, there are four appointments we made so we shall see. I called your mom and said I want her and your sisters to see the dress, if they can of course. But she was thrilled, I told her to fly out when I have narrowed it down then I'll take everyone's opinion," I gleam as he smiles.

"Mer don't let my sisters or mother influence you, it's your decision, it's your big day. They can be very opinionated, but it's your decision baby," he says. "I know Der, I know what I want I mean gosh there are so many to pick from it's hard to figure it out. But I don't want it to be strapless or walking on me, it has to be elegant and classy. You should see some of the gowns they have cutouts in them and are so low cut!" I exclaim.

"I'd love for yours to have cutouts and be low cut then it would be easier to slip away through the night and make love to you my dear," he smiles his eyes twinkling. "Absolutely not Derek! That's for the wedding night, and don't worry about that I've bought a ton of sexy bathing suits for our honeymoon as well as new lingerie that I think you will enjoy," I smirk making Derek moan.

"Very low cut, and see through. I got a few costumes too honey, a French maid to clean my dirty man up, and a nurses uniform to take care of all my mans needs," I smile biting down on my lower lip. "Baby you have no idea what you are doing to me," Derek whispers cupping his ice water and leaning over sucking on my neck.

"I thought we could play some tennis too so I made sure to get a sexy outfit just for you," I purr smiling at his reaction. "I think it's perfect a little bra that lightly covers my breasts and a skirt that doesn't hide my ass. So every time I bend over you get a little peak," I whisper the last part as Derek strokes my hand and I feel his other hand on my thigh inching closer towards my heated center.

"Baby," I moan covering my hand with his as he strokes my soft skin moving over my moist pussy. "Shhh, close your eyes Mer, the tablecloth is covering you," he smiles rubbing his palm over my heated core. My mouth falls open as I arch my back trying to get his fingers to where I desire them the most. "Slow honey, slow down," he leans over kissing my cheek as I nod and bite down on my lip.

He presses his fingers up against my lips stroking expertly, back and forth as I feel myself grow wetter. I spread my legs a little wider, "Der-ek! Please," I moan moving my panties to the side and delving my two fingers up into my wet opening. "Oh baby girl," Derek whispers moving my fingers out of the way and thrusts his into me. "Mhh don't stop," I pant moving my hips as his thumb finds my clit.

"Der," I cry squeezing his thigh and tightening up my muscles, "Come on Mer, cum for me," he leans over kissing my forehead as I feel hot and dizzy ready to cum. He inserts another finger rhythmically in and out, in and out as I gasp and my walls contract. "Baby you're cumming," he whispers his warm breath on my neck as I look into his eyes and lose myself. "Mhhh Der-ek!" I cry biting down on my lip as I shake around his hand still nestled inside of me. He rubs my thigh with his other hand as I place my hand on top of his.

"Well we can cross that off our bucket list," he smiles as our waitress starts placing down sushi. "You make me so hot, I can't even explain it," I say as he pulls his fingers out and slides my panties back over. "I need to go to the bathroom to freshen up," I smile as he nods opening a wipe and washing his hands.

I go around the corner to the bathroom and open the stall door. I lean my clutch up against the side and go to the bathroom. Sighing in satisfaction I open the door and begin washing my hands with cold water to bring my body temperature down. I fix my hair combing it out with my fingers and check my makeup. I apply a little lip gloss and head out to our table to rejoin Derek.

"You okay?" He asks picking up his chop sticks. "Yeah, just wanted to fix my hair," I smile picking the sushi up with my chop sticks. All the different rolls on our table look like artwork, perfectly plated, colorful, and very neat. "I love the James Bond roll," I say picking that up and dipping it into soy sauce.

We finish dinner relatively quick only ending up having the sushi so we could get back home to have a different kind of dessert than what they offer at the restaurant. Both of us keep our eyes straight out on the road not saying anything, letting all our passion for each other doing the talking. Derek pulls up to the driveway looking over at me as I squeeze his knee and give him a soft smile. "I'm glad we didn't go dancing," he smiles, "I wouldn't be able to make it," I grin quietly nodding.

"I want you now," I whisper unbuckling as he turns the car off. I open my door expecting for Derek to follow, "Shut the door Mer," he says lightly taking my hand. Derek quickly unbuckles his seat belt and I crawl over to sit on his lap, pulling my dress up around my hips.

He fumbles with the button to release the seat, and it reclines backwards suddenly, so that I fall across his chest. I giggle softly, and lean in to kiss him, my breasts jugging, falling out of my low cut dress. He twines his hands in my hair, pulling me down closer to him. I move my hands down to his belt and manage to get it undone this time and his zipper down.

Derek holds onto my head, kissing me still, and moving down to my neck, sucking on my soft skin. I reach inside his pants and under his boxers as he pecks kisses all over my face, my eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, forehead, and my lips. He's hard and hot in my hand and I slowly rub my hand up and down his thick length, so that he arches up to meet me.


	47. Date Night Part 4

I sit back and look at him, my eyes half open, my hair tousled around my face. "Wait a sec, Der," I whisper, and move off of him and wiggle out of my killer heels, returning to sit across his legs. His hand moves to my thigh, and I spread my legs just slightly wider, and he begins to rub me though the soft material. He can already feel my wetness seeping out, dampening the material, and he pushes it aside, pushing two of his fingers into me. I moan softly as I adjust to the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out, getting wetter and wetter. My eyes close and I start to thrust against his hand, arching my back against the wheel.

Derek kisses my pulse and grabs my tiny panty, and rips it away. My eyes snap open, and I put my hand on his cock, freeing him from his clothes. Derek unwraps a condom quickly rolling it on his hard cock as I lick my lips with my tongue. I move over top of him, and he watches as I lower myself down onto him. I cry out as he fills me, and he starts to push up into me, holding my hips tightly.

"God, that feels so good..." Derek mutters, as I clench him in, and he moves faster and faster. "Derek...don't stop..." I moan leaning against the cold steering wheel as I grip onto his shoulders, unbuttoning a few buttons to let my hands roam around. I wrap my arms tightly around his back digging my nails into him as he shifts us and his cock pumps at a different angle. "Right there! Ohh yessssss! Don't stop...right there!" I cry burying my head in his neck as he places his fingers in between us brushing over my sensitive clit.

I gasp and he leans forward kissing my neck running his tongue down my cleavage as he frees my breast from my light lacy bra. My nipple already a rosy hard peak from my arousal, is still sensitive as Derek sucks and pulls lightly nibbling on my breast. "Baby! Ohhh...my breasts...are so sensitive!" I cry tugging on his curls as he flicks his finger over my clit and mini contractions fire through me.

He feels my climax building around his cock as I clench around his thick mass, pulling him with me, moving inside of me weak with his release. "Derek! Oh!" I moan bucking against his cock as I let myself go. I collapse over him, gasping for air, shaking from my orgasm as my juices rush down my thigh. "That was..." I start to say unable to finish my sentence, "Incredible," he finishes kissing me.

"Let's get out of here so we can finish upstairs," he smiles taking my hand and opening the door. He helps me down off of his lap as he fixes his pants and I pick up my forgotten clutch, heels, and panties. "Come here," Derek whispers picking me up and carrying me in the dark and quiet house. "I guess everyone is still out, Alex and Mark's cars were here," I say as he carries me up the steps.

"Guess they went out for dinner, the twins are here," he smiles opening their door a crack to discover them sound asleep. "Hmm glad to see my active walkers asleep," I grin as he puts me down on our bed. "Stay here," I say, grabbing a bag from the end of the bed, slipping into the bathroom, and locking the door behind me.

Derek is down to his boxers, when I open the door, he turns to see me standing in the doorway, in a babydoll lingerie outfit, he is speechless, my hair is cascading over my shoulders, in waves, from the humidity outside turning my straight hair into a light frizz.

"So, what do you think?" I smile stepping out and walking over to his side. He gets up off the bed and kisses my shoulders, down to my cleavage making me moan. "You look beautiful, Meredith," he says, with a soft smile on his face.

I place my hands on his chest, as Derek leans down and captures my lips with his, our tongues fight for control, as I moan, Derek picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Before crashing our lips together again, Derek walks over to the bed, and lays me down, without taking his lips away from mine. My hands go down over his back, and down to his boxers, pushing them down, over his ass, as Derek kicks them off.

Derek goes to the spot on my neck that he knows so well, causing me to moan as I put my hand around his cock, moving my hand up and down over the full length of his shaft. Derek sucks at my nipples through the soft black fabric of my lacy babydoll, as I keep pumping at his cock with my hands, Derek enters two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck Mer," Derek moans moving the material away and sucking and licking his way down my belly. "Please Derek," I cry withering as he works his way down to my clit, darting his tongue in and out, I can feel myself cumming. Grabbing the sheets off the bed, as my first orgasm washes over me.

"Derek," I moan softly, as I spill my cum into him, and Derek licks me clean, coming up to kiss me. "God you taste so good, Mer," I roll Derek onto his back so that I am on top of him, trailing little kisses and nibble down to his hard thick cock. I take him into my mouth, licking his precum with my tongue, before taking his length fully into my mouth.

"Oh God, Meredith," he moans as he grabs my hair, I keep running his cock in and out of my mouth as he wiggles under my grip. "Fuck Meredith," Derek shouts, as he spills his cum into my mouth, I swallow and Derek pulls me up to him. "I love you," he whispers tugging hair behind my ear. "Love you too. Make love to me Derek," I mutter, as Derek smiles at me.

He kisses me, and rolls us over hovering over my body. He reaches for the side table and grabs condoms throwing them on the bed beside my head. He rolls it on his cock as I touch him everywhere growing impatient and needy for his love. He places the tip of his cock, at the entry of my wet, hot core, I buck my hips, causing him to go deeper, as Derek thrusts into me, I can feel him going harder, as he pumps into me.

"FUCK...HARDER DEREK," I scream unashamed of my protests of desire for him. "MEREDITH, FUCK," he shouts as I rock my hips against him. He pushes the babydoll down under my breast and takes one into his mouth. "Baby! Oh Derek!" I yell as he massages my hip and presses his palm against my pussy creating more friction.

"OH GOD DEREK! FUCK! FUCK ME!" I scream as Derek keeps pumping into me, I can feel myself reaching my peak. "Derek! Oh Derek!...I'm cumming!" I cry shaking around his body. "Meredith," Derek moans as we reach our orgasms together.

"Open your eyes Mer," Derek whispers, I open my eyes to find his blue ones staring back at me, as we climax together. Derek collapses on top of me breathlessly, staying in each other's arms with Derek staying inside of me, kissing, until I can feel Derek shrinking inside of me.

"You are my forever," he whispers kissing my lips and moving down to my belly. "Hmm you are mine forever and always," I promise sighing as he kisses my lightly sweaty skin. He kisses my belly and rubs it, "I can't wait to have a baby in here, to see you grow with our child," he mutters kissing all over my belly and licking my navel.

"What when I'm bigger than a whale and I can't see my feet and you better know that my legs won't be getting shaved unless you do them when I'm eight months pregnant. And my vagina will never look the same again, the way you suck on my clit drives me mad, but when I'm huge and pregnant and haven't shaved down there I don't think you will like pregnancy either," I smirk as he shakes his head lightly nibbling on my skin and caressing my hips.

"My boobs everyone says will be enormous and leaking milk, so I don't think being pregnant is as beautiful as they cut it out to be. I mean don't get me wrong I want babies and I can't wait for a baby either, but there are some parts I'm not looking forward too... mainly them," I sigh as he comes up to kiss my lips.

"Meredith haven't you noticed I'd do anything for you and it doesn't matter to me what size your boobs are or what happens to your vagina. I happen to love them and I can't get enough of you so when you feel huge and hormonal just remember I can't get enough of you no matter how many times we have sex baby," he smiles rubbing my belly.

"Okay, I love you, you just better not laugh when I need the stretchy jeans," I smile cupping his chin. "I think now in days they have nicer maternity wear for you my love," he smirks his mouth on my breasts, his tongue making lazy circles around my nipple, making me forget everything he has just said.

"Yes they have, Derek..." I moan, as he kisses me everywhere, leaving no part of my sensitive skin untouched, using his mouth and his hands, until I am quivering and crying out. His fingers and his tongue tease my clit, stroking me over and over, making me wetter than ever, tiny spasms rocking my core. I cling to him, as he rocks me back and forth, my skin damp again with perspiration.

"Now, baby?" he asks softly, as I nod wanting him to bury himself in my wet heat, and never let me go. "Hurry, Der..." I urge, as he pulls my legs up against him, and drives deeply into me, moaning in relief as I take him in. He slows down, hitting everyone of my nerves as he pleasures me and fills me up.

He pulls out slowly, plunging back in again, as I pulse around him. "God, Der-ek..." my voice breaks and my thoughts go away, lost in the luxurious feel of his cock sliding in and out of my tight pussy. I look up at him, smiling at him as he concentrates on making me cum, giving me the most pleasure.

He shares my smile, watching my body shake and the look of bliss take over as I start to climax around him, taking him away with me, drowning out everything else. "I love you, forever and always..." I pant as I let go and arch around his cock, "Love you, always..." he grins.

"Hmm...Right There Der-ek!" I cry begging for release as he slips his fingers over my clit while taking my nipple roughly into his mouth. "Baby!" I moan shaking pushing against his cock and fingers on my clit. "Cum for me Mer, you are right there!" He moans gripping the mattress and driving into me as that sends me into my second orgasm.

"Ohh Derek!" I scream burying my head in his neck as he collapses on me and turns us over so I'm on top of him. "Baby it just keeps getting better and better," he grins kissing my cheek as I snuggle up against and pull the covers around us. Derek shifts and sits up, "Where are you going babe?" I ask holding my hand out. "We need our pillows," he smiles going into the closet to retrieve our pillows to sleep on.

I toss the pillows on the side of our bed making sure they are stacked nicely against our bureau and pull our blankets down. Derek tosses the pillows on our bed and climbs in as I snuggle around his warm body. "I'm glad we didn't go dancing, now we can go to sleep and get up for Bryan," he smiles.

"Yeah, and class, and my doctors appointment," I sigh hugging my body pillow closer to my chest. "Did I tell you how much I love you in lingerie?" He asks I can hear his amusement in his voice, "Once or twice," I smile. "Well I like it, but it looks better on the floor, or maybe you modeling it and then me having my way with you?" He grins tracing circles on my belly.

"You are insane honey, I promise for our wedding night and honeymoon you can look forward to a lot of modeling and other things," I giggle lacing my fingers with his. "Well baby everything looks gorgeous on you, but it looks so much better off of you," he laughs.

"I love you honey, good night Der," I smile kissing his lips as I rest my head against the soft pillow. "Night sweetie, I love you," he kisses my cheek as I roll over and he spoons against me draping his arm across my waist pulling me close.


	48. Authors Note 2

Thank you Patsy so much for the wonderful reviews I appreciate every single one of them! I'm sorry I didn't get to approve the comment soon enough:) I am writing an update so I hope to have that up soon I love that you enjoy it so much!

Thank you all so much for the reviews please keep reviewing:)


	49. Back At It

The next morning our alarm wakes me up at 4:30, I throw my arm out, search to find Derek's body, but come up with only his cool pillows. I bring the pillow closer, burying my head for a moment to wake myself up. Smelling fresh coffee, I sit up and look  
around for something to wear. I stretch out, feeling wonderfully tender after last night. Pulling on Derek's dress shirt, I head down to the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy," Derek greets me, pouring me a cup of coffee. I come over to stand beside him, and he wraps his arm around me. Resting my head against his chest, I close my eyes for a moment. "I went out and got some food for breakfast. I knew you'd be  
pretty hungry this morning," he teases.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I murmur, "Once or twice, I believe," he laughs, walking me over to the kitchen table. I sip my coffee as he sets a plate of food in front of me. "And I made you bacon and eggs, even though it will clog your  
arteries."

"Mmm," I smile, biting into the crispy bacon. "You really know how to make me happy." Derek sits down across from me with his bowl of healthy cereal, he raises his eyebrows suggestively. "You were pretty happy last night, too, Mer."

I wrinkle my nose at him, as I eat. "Where's everyone? Shouldn't they be up for practice too this morning?" I ask him, "Mark and Lexie were gone when I got up. Same with George and Izzie and Callie." I nod my head, "I guess they wanted to get an earlier  
start this morning," Derek smiles.

"Maybe," I muse, finishing my bacon and eggs and leaning over to steal a dry Honey Nut Cheerio from the side of Derek's bowl. I push my plate aside and get up to take my plate to the sink, coming back to the table to sit on Derek's lap. I wind my fingers  
in his hair, kiss his neck, and bite his earlobe. "Mmm, let's not talk about them anymore, honey..."

Derek pushes my hair aside, and plants a trail of kisses along my neck down the side of my collarbone. "No, let's not," he agrees, feeling the heat of my skin, as the warm contented sound of my breathing intensifies. His fingers find the buttons on his  
shirt that I'm wearing, slowly uncovering my breasts. The sun coming in the window illuminates my golden hair, shining around us, as I lean back against the edge of the table.

With a sudden movement, he lifts me up and sets me gently onto the table, shoving aside the remains of his breakfast bowl and warm coffee mugs. "Here?" I gasp, "You want to do it here?" I squeal, "Why not?" he asks lazily. "We've been everywhere else  
in this house, I think..." His fingers trace the length of my body, and I moan softly, letting my legs part for him.

Carefully, he touches the sweet pink lips of my pussy, already damp with my heated wetness. As I hold my breath, he slides one finger into me, then another. He watches the expression on my face, as he slides in and out with excruciating slowness, feeling  
my tightness clench and pulse. "Derek! - Baby!" I pant breathing heavily. Small sounds of delight escape my mouth as I push up against his hand. He delves a little deeper, stroking me, letting me enjoy this moment. "You look so beautiful, Mer, just  
let go..." he murmurs.

He bends over, and touches his tongue to me as well, in tune with his fingers, and I arch up on my elbows to meet his mouth. "Fuck! Ohhhh, God Derek!" I cry out running my hands through his curly morning mane as my whole body contracts and my face starts  
to scrunch up getting ready to release. Derek continues to suck and pull at my clit, he sends me into spasms of heat. "God, this is insane...I can't stand it...hurry...ohhhhh, FUCCKKK!" I beg him, rolling my hips to meet his sweet touch.

"You'll enjoy it more then," he whispers, backing away a little bit. His fingers tilt, sliding back and forth, gliding into my tight wetness. "I could do this all day..." He mutters leaning on his elbow and pressing kisses to my opened thighs and knees.

"Derek..." my body is flushed, and damp with sweat, as he continues to tease me. He kisses along the inside of my thigh, stroking and playing wetly over my clit again, feeling me shake as he does. He slides his other hand under my hips, supporting me,  
as he suddenly drives his warm, moist, ready tongue into me. I nearly scream as he does, the climax tingling along my nerve endings. Over and over, the wave of pleasure washes over, as I moan his name, letting everything else fade away.

He finally lets me go, and I blink at him, sunlight slanting across my face. "You're so bad, Derek...what if someone comes home or downstairs?" I ask, watching as he starts to slide his jeans off. He pulls me to my feet, crushing my body against his,  
his thick, long cock demanding and hard between us.

"They won't," Derek assures me, slowly turning me around, so that I fall forward against the table. I support myself on my elbows, feeling aroused and naughty, bent over the kitchen table like this. I wait, my body shaking, as he takes hold of my hips,  
and slowly rubs along the length of my pussy with his cock. "I just can't get enough of you, Mer..."

"Baby! Wait, condom, do you have a condom? I know we aren't not not trying to have kids, but..." I rant worriedly holding onto his forearm. "Honey it's okay I have them," he says pulling one out of his jean pocket and quickly unwrapping it. He gives me  
a quick kiss and rubs my nipples as he rolls the condom on. "Derrr, hurry!" I moan covering my hand over his as he strokes my breast. "Hmm I am babe," he smirks.

And he slides into my awaiting warmth, taking my breath away. My breasts rub along the smooth coolness of the table, as I arch up to meet his thrusts. He bends over, and kisses the curve of my spine as he pushes into me, faster and deeper. Finally gripping  
my hips, as we rock together, the table shifting under me. I grip his hand around my hip and squeeze it tight as I play with my sensitive clit. Arousing and begging for Derek to dive into my pussy and fuck me faster, I groan low in my belly and moan  
out an audible cry as I finger my clit faster.

"God..Derek..." I scream and buck against him, pulling him in deeper, as he groans and shakes along with me. As I climax around him, squeezing him tightly, he gives one last push, exploding hotly, the feeling of satisfaction searing through. He falls  
over me, cradling my body, as we try to recover. "Oh my..." I whisper breaking out in a smile as Derek plants a kiss on the side of my lips.

"I guess we have to get going now," Derek smirks pulling himself up off of me and taking my hand to help me up. "I guess so if we want to make practice on time," I groan wrapping my arms around his neck. "What time is it?" I mutter into his chest, "Ahh  
it's 4:48, we have time before we have to get Sarah and Logan up," he smiles kissing my forehead while rubbing my smooth back.

"Hmm will you dance with me?" I ask pulling on his button up as he buttons up a few buttons for me. "You know I don't dance Mer," he shakes his head pulling up his pants and pressing a warm kiss to my cheek. "Baby it's just like skating, just dance with  
me, please?" I beg turning on the speakers that are connected to my IPod.

"Baby don't I always give into you? I can never say no to you," he chuckles taking my extended hand and resting it on my hip as he brings me in closer. "See this isn't bad," I tease him as I roll my hips along to the John Mayer song, "Your Body Is A Wonderland."  
I spin in circles around him and he dips me gently in between verses.

"And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while"

Derek grabs ahold of my hips and pulls me closer to still my hips to match his rhythm. I snake my arms around his neck and rest my cheek on his chest gazing up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes as he sings to me "Your body is a wonderland, Your body  
is a wonder I'll use my hands, Your body is a wonderland."

"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it," we sing together as I stroke his cheek and raise up on my toes to cover his lips with mine.

He kisses me again, and I close my eyes, taking him in with every nerve of my body. I cling to him, unaware of my nails digging into his shoulder and back, as I moan into his mouth. The feeling of our tongues dancing together in a rhythmic pattern as  
the soft music plays behind us makes this moment seem more romantic. I pull back catching my breath as I rest my forehead against Derek's.

"Baby I love you," I whisper up against his lips not removing my arms from around his neck. Derek pulls his arms in tighter around my waist squeezing my ass, "I love you too Mer, even if you make me dance in the kitchen," he smirks slipping his hand up  
my heated back. My skin breaks out in goosebumps as I arch my back against him.

"It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we've been working on.  
Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms." The speakers play the tune of "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room."

I cling onto Derek; need exploding through me, as a sudden hunger for him takes my breath away. It feels like I can't get close enough to him, and I whimper softly into his mouth as he plays with the ends of my hair. My fingers are shaking, as I pull  
on the button on his jeans, desperate to feel his skin against mine. I'm overwhelmed by the intensity of my arousal, so hot, and urgent wanting that beats deep down in my heated clit.

In a heartbeat, Derek has me in his arms again, my breasts crushing against his strong, warm chest. I push my hips against him, feeling his hard length of him trying to push up into me. I break my lips away from his, and burn a path down his chest, nipping,  
tasting, exploring, as desire whips through my body. I reach for the zipper on his jeans, and fumble with it, until Derek puts his hand over mine. "Let me help you," he chuckles.

Derek looks back at me, as he strips the rest of his clothes off, and his breath catches at the sight of me, standing there with my hair tousle and flowing over my shoulders, my mouth slightly open and lips swollen from his hard kisses. His eyes trail  
down to my breasts, rising and falling with my fast breathing, a slight glow of sweat already on my soft skin. He continues to look down my body moving his blue button up out of the way, but not off of my shoulders since I am still shivering.

"Derek?" I ask softly, "Yeah, babe, sorry, you just took my breath away for a minute there," he confesses, closing the small distance between us again. His fingers trace the curve of my waist, and down along my hip, between my legs. He strokes the damp  
silk panties covering me, that I have pulled back on, never letting his eyes move from mine. I push against his hand, again the fever rising. I press up against his hand, wanting, needing, demanding more.

Derek pushes my panties down my hips, and to the floor, returning his hand to stroke me again, and I meet his strokes eagerly. I can feel the sweet pressure building up in me already, and I want him now. As if he can sense my impatience, Derek picks me  
up and I wrap my legs around his waist, as he pushes me back against the refrigerator door.

I am open and wet for him, and he slides into me carefully. "Derek..." I breathe as he fills me, thrusting harder and deeper into me than before. He kisses me again, and I close my eyes clinging to his silky smooth skin as we moan together into our conjoined  
mouths.

Derek pushes faster, and I go with him, pulling at his shoulders, demanding more. Just as I think I am going to die from the pleasure, he plunges deeper, and I feel like I am tearing in two, as the climax bursts through my body. "Oh, god, Mer, you feel  
good," Derek whispers in my ear, as he feels his own release wrenching through him.

I lay my head against his chest as we recover, and he can feel his legs shaking from the effort to stay standing. Slowly, he lets us sink to the floor, and he cradles me in his arms for a few minutes, stroking my hair, and feeling my breath against him.  
The coldness of the refrigerator up against my back even through Derek's button up makes me shiver and he pulls me closer against him, rubbing my back in small gentle circles.

I look up at him through a tangle of hair, with a small smile. "Wow," I softly say, "Yeah, wow," he says, pecking a kiss on my forehead. "You okay?" He asks, "Hmm, better than okay, Der," I tell him burying my face deep in his neck and breathing his scent  
in.

"What are you doing woman?" He laughs peppering kisses up and down my neck. "Breathing you in," I smile as Derek pulls his blue button up tighter around me and buttons a few white buttons up the front of the shirt. Still making sure to leave a few buttons  
undone so he can see the tops of my breasts.

"I think we really have to stop having sex and get ready for Bryan," Derek says helping me up. I nod getting up off the floor and turn the music off. Derek takes my hand as I follow him up the steps, "Yeah we should get ready and start to get Logan and  
Sarah ready, it's going to be a long day," I groan walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Do you think half of the practice he will do conditioning and half skating or what?" Derek asks picking up his tooth brush as I spit out a mouthful of minty toothpaste. "Um hopefully half and half, it's better that way, then our bodies don't take a beating.  
And we can get back into the gym and on the ice you know?" I shrug, brushing my teeth throughly as Derek nods.

"Yeah maybe, that would be good and we could then get out of there at a decent hour and make class and your doctors appointment with time to spare so we could play with Logan and Sarah," Derek smiles wiping his mouth on a green washcloth. "Let's hope  
babe," I grin and throw my hair up into a ponytail and start to put it into a braid.

"Logan and Sarah are up they are stirring so I'm going to grab them before they start to cry," Derek kisses my shoulder as I wrap a ponytail holder around the end of my hair. "Mkay," I smile leaning into his embrace and kiss his cheek. He pats my bum  
and walks out towards the door to get the twins. I walk into our room and throw on a coral sweatsuit and sneakers waiting for Derek to bring the babies to our room.

"Here's Momma, you want Mommy?" Derek asks Sarah and Logan as he rocks them back and forth soothing them. Logan sniffles and reaches his arms out for me as he whimpers gazing up with his big blue eyes. "What's the matter Logan?" I smile taking him from  
Derek's arms and kissing his warm cheek. He buries his head in my chest and grips onto my thin gold necklace that Derek gave me as a birthday gift.

"Somebody is tired, aren't you buddy?" I kiss his head. "Mer I grabbed them clothes so we can change them and get going," Derek says laying a sleepy looking Sarah down on our bed. "Okay thanks babe," I take the mini blue sweatsuit and start maneuvering  
it onto Logan's little body. "I think they will be comfortable today in there sweatsuits," Derek replies standing Sarah up in her pink outfit.

"Aww and cute, they look very cute! I could just eat them up!" I smile making them both giggle as I tickle there bellies. "Hopefully they will be comfortable because we have a busy day, with practice, school, the doctors, and hopefully we can get into  
the French Boutique downtown to pick out a cute first birthday outfit," I mention picking back up Logan and resting him on my hip. Derek hands me Sarah to carry as he picks up our bags and towels to throw in the hamper.

"Yeah maybe we can fit in time to shop a bit, are you ready to go?" Derek asks dropping the towels in the hamper and picking up the diaper bag as well as our school bags and skate bags. "Yes, my purse is downstairs, I think, oh can you get my duffel bag  
please? I have my change of clothes in it," I smile rocking Sarah and Logan around, making silly faces at them. "Okay, anything else? We left everyone a note saying our schedule of when we would be back too," Derek says taking my hand guiding me down  
the steps and into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for some peaches and strawberries?" I ask as Derek takes Logan from me and I situate Sarah in her highchair, strapping a bib around her neck. "Okay one thing of peaches and one thing of strawberries for Ms. Sarah," Derek announces handing  
me two containers from the fridge that we blended up last night. "Thanks," I smile sitting down in front of Sarah and picking up a pink spoon to start feeding her. "And here is one container of strawberries and peaches for Mr. Logan," Derek kisses  
Logan's cheek as he sits down and starts to feed him alternating between fruits.

"Mer at your doctors appointment today what are they going to do? I know they are just checking to make sure you are cancer free, but do you think we could ask if it would be okay if we start trying to have babies?" Derek asks looking over at me as he  
stops feeding Logan and holds my gaze.

"You want to start trying to have babies? Like really try? In vitro and all? Even though we have all this school to do and two kids to raise? You want to start trying-to have babies? Because if you are then I'm in and I'm fully committed and I want to  
have a baby with you. I want to have a lot of babies with you, but are you sure you want babies with me? Even with my crappy mommy issues and cancer problems and-" I ramble never looking away from Derek's eyes.

"Mer! Honey, sweetheart I want it all, I don't care about your issues because together we are going to have babies and our children won't be crappy. They will be made out of pure love, even if they were made from a petri dish. They will be our beautiful,  
brilliant babies and I can't wait to see a little piece of you and me mix together and form our children. Meredith honey I want babies with you," Derek smiles stroking my hand and leaning over to kiss my cheek as tears pour out of my eyes.

"Don't cry, this is suppose to be a happy time for us. I just want you to know that I'm ready and when we get married soon after I want to start in vitro fertilization because I see you with Sarah and Logan and how much you love them and I want to see  
you pregnant one day hopefully soon, and giving birth. I want all these moments with you and I don't want to have to wait much longer," Derek wipes my tears away with his thumb and kisses my lips.

We only pull away when Sarah starts to get fussy and Logan sucks on his fingers. "I love you Derek and I would love to make that wish come true," I smile picking back up the spoon and continue to feed Sarah. "Choo Choo!" Derek smiles making Logan laugh  
as he makes train noises to get him to eat his fruits. We finish up breakfast and wash down the highchairs and Sarah and Logan, before getting all the bags together to pack into the truck of the car.

"Let's get the show on the road then," Derek smirks holding open the door as I walk in front of him balancing Sarah and Logan on my hips and my purse on my shoulder. "Let's hit the road!" I announce strapping Logan into his car seat and giving him a quick  
kiss on his cheek before handing him his giraffe to hold. "Sarah ready to get buckle upped?" I ask her gently placing her in the car seat and strapping her in. I pepper her face with kisses as I sing to them "Old McDonald Had A Farm," and place her  
doll in her lap to cuddle up with.

"Okay my dear the trunk is all packed and ready to go, and as of now we are twenty five minutes ahead of schedule!" Derek cheers turning his iPod on to The Dave Matthews Band. "Do you think we could stop at Starbucks then?" I ask hopping into the car  
and buckling up. Derek pulls out of the garage and driveway and nods, "Yeah we should make it I'll go to the one on Street Road."

"Okay, that one has a drive thur so maybe that one will be quicker," I smile excitingly to get my morning pick me up. "True maybe," Derek mumbles singing along to "Broken Things" with me. He takes my hand and rests it on my knee stroking our intertwined  
hands. "I'm excited to get back into practice, maybe by next week we will start choreographing our short program for the Olympics," I look over at Derek as he turns into Starbucks drive thur.

"Hopefully, I don't think Bryan will spend that much time going over the basics again!" Derek laughs moving up into the line. "Sarah do you want your blanket baby-boo?" I ask turning around and draping her yellow and pink blanket over her as she snuggles  
up with her doll. "She looks like she is about ready to fall asleep," Derek smiles turning to look back at her and stroking her cheek.

"Logan little man do you want to nap?" I ask already knowing that he doesn't want to and will sleep when we get to the rink. "Nah our boy loves car rides, he's very alert throughout them," he laughs pulling up to the clown. "Der I want a grande caramel  
mocha hot, with a few extra pumps of caramel," I tell him as he orders his coffee. "Okay, your total comes to $10.76, please pull around to the window," the woman says after getting our drink order.

Once we have received our drinks we drive the short distance over to the skating rink. The roads are of course empty at this time and we get to practice with fifteen minutes to spare to ourselves before it starts.

Derek pulls into are normal parking spot the one three spots down from the door, making it easier to carry all of our bags. "Ready my dear?" Derek asks unlocking the car and giving me a kiss on the forehead as he turns the car off. "Yeah, let's get in  
there and do this!" I smile giving him a sweet kiss on his lips before climbing out of the car and gathering up all of our bags from the trunk.

"I've got the stroller Mer," Derek announces standing it up and wheeling it over to the side of the car to get out Logan first. I nod and push the diaper bag down into the storage compartment of the stroller and go around to unstrap Sarah out of the car.  
"They sure are sleepy today," I whisper smiling over at Derek as I carefully lift up Sarah and lay her down into the stroller.

"It's good that they are asleep, hopefully they sleep are entire practice," he smiles covering both Logan and Sarah up with there blankets after we have strapped them in. I rest Logan's giraffe next to him and Sarah's doll next to her and start to push  
the stroller as Derek picks up our skating and clothing bags.

"Good morning! How are you four doing on this lovely, early morning?" Bryan asks holding the door open for us to walk on by. I grin and give him a big bear hug, "I've missed you and Mira so much!" Bryan smiles and kisses my head, "I've missed the four  
of you too, you are like my kids and it's horrible not having you around," he says giving Derek a firm handshake. Derek smiles, "Well you're a huge part of our life so yeah we have missed you, texting is not the same so we are happy to see you in  
New Hampshire."

"I feel the same way, so how are you today?" He asks sitting down with his coffee. "Tired, but ready to start," I smile. "How about you Derek? Are you ready to be back?" He asks taking a seat at the table and chairs by the locker rooms. "Yes, I'm excited  
to be back it means we are getting closer to the Olympics," Derek replies setting down our bags and sitting down next to me as I turn the stroller to face me.

"Okay I'm glad you both are excited and ready to be back! I'm pumped and can't wait either, so today we will spend half the time conditioning and half the time on the ice. Jumping rope, weights, running, core and strength training, and some biking. Then  
on the mats next week I want to practice a few lifts so Derek especially I need you to work on the weights and Meredith you on your core. But today on the ice I just want to get back into a routine and do a combination of spins, jumps, step sequences,  
and lifts sound good?" Bryan asks.

Pushing the stroller back and forth with my foot to soothe Sarah and Logan so they fall asleep I nod, "Yeah sounds good I'm ready, let me just get the coffee to kick in," I smile as Bryan and Derek laugh. "Okay then, Derek?" Bryan asks taking a sip of  
his coffee. "I'm good, that sounds perfectly fine with me too," Derek smiles stretching his arms over his head and pulling me closer. "Okay let's get going we have until nine," Bryan claps his hands together standing up.

Mira comes entering through the doors with paperwork in her hands and CD's, smiling and waving. "Ahhh Mira! I've missed you!" I smile running over to her to give her a hug as Derek helps her with all of the things she is carrying. "I've missed you both  
too! Gosh how much I've missed you! And those two little angels," she smiles hugging Derek and walking over to see Sarah and Logan asleep in the stroller.

"Oh my they are just precious! They are gorgeous and gosh good luck to you both because they are going to be little charmers," she laughs setting her stuff down on the table and hugging Bryan. "My partner in crime," Bryan smiles handing her a cup of coffee,  
"Ahhh thanks! What would I do without my partner?" She smiles taking the cup. "I don't know, not survive," he jokes as we all walk over to the gym area. "I'm watching the twins!" Mira calls sitting down with her papers of music and costume choices.  
"Thanks," I smile.

"All right lets get moving and grooving!" Bryan cheers as he instructs us to get a jump rope and start. "I want you to go up until 100 and then backwards," he claps turning some music on to get us moving to a rhythm. The rest of the morning we condition  
and then change into figure skates and head out onto the ice to run through our routine.

"Okay last element of the morning, I want triple lutz's and then it will be nine and both can change," Bryan smiles skating towards us with his clipboard. "Alright along with what we already have?" I ask him although I know he wants to start from the  
top and add the jumps at the end. "Yes, the jumps added after the last step sequence, okay?" He asks as Derek and I nod and get in our starting positions.

Mira turns the Michael Bublé song on and we start twirling around on the ice in sync. Derek lifts me up into the air as I turn into the sky and he catches me under my arms, gently letting me down. We prepare for our next combination of twizzles and jumps  
and Derek dips me over his knee. We then rotate into place parallel to each other and finish off with triple lutes.

"Perfect!" Bryan shouts clapping as we both smile. I turn to Derek and give him a big hug grinning widely, "We did it on our first day back!" He smiles hugging me tight, "I never thought that we couldn't Mer," he says letting me lean on him as we skate  
on over to Bryan. "Great job today on your first day back! I'm very proud, we had a few falls, but overall a very very good practice!" He smiles handing us our skate guards to put on.

"Okay so see you both tomorrow, hopefully we have a great practice like we had today," he says letting us walk by. "Thanks Bryan," I smile putting my guards on and walking over to Mira where she is busy holding Sarah and Logan. "See you tomorrow Bryan,"  
Derek calls, walking in front of me and picking up Logan for me.

"Thanks again Mira," I say as she hands over a smiling Sarah. "Oh anytime! I just love them and can't get enough of them!" She squeals rubbing there backs. "Well can you watch them real quick while we change?" Derek asks handing back Logan. "Yeah no problem,"  
she reaches to take both of them and rocks them around talking to them. "Mommy will be right back!" I tell them giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

"We have a lecture in organic chem this morning right?" Derek asks me handing my bag to me. "Yup hopefully class then ends earlier then scheduled" I smile taking my bag of clothes and walking into the locker room to change. Derek walks into the men's  
locker room to change as I quickly turn the shower on.

I wash my body and hair in record timing so then I'll have time to blow dry my hair without rushing so much. I ring my hair out with the towel and put my bra and panties on. Tying my robe around my waist I plug the blow dryer in and straightener in to  
heat up. I blow dry my hair out and run the straightener through my wavy hair.

I step into my cobalt blue dress that I had hung in the locker and hook a white belt around my waist. Slipping on my monogrammed gold Jack Rogers sandals I quickly gather all my belongings and head for the door.

"That was pretty quick for you," Derek looks up at me while swinging a giggling Logan in his arms. "I tried to be quick so we could get good seats, and to be on time so I can tell Jordan everything about Sarah and Logan," I explain reaching out to take  
Sarah from Mira. "Thank you Mira," I smile giving Sarah a kiss on her cheek and strapping her into the stroller. "No problem Mer, I'll see you tomorrow," she nods collecting all her papers.

"Alright are you ready now?" Derek asks getting Logan situated in the stroller. "Yup I'm good to go," I say picking back up all my bags. We head for the door and walk out pass Bryan who is on the phone. Derek and I both wave bye to him which in return  
he smiles and waves back.

We make it to our car and Derek starts loading in the bags while I get Sarah and Logan into the car. "They are tired this morning," I smile giving each of them a kiss and covering them up with a little blanket. "I know their eyes were closing inside while  
we were waiting for you it was so cute," Derek says shutting the trunk.

"Der look! Look at them!" I smile turning around in my seat as Derek slides in and looks behind him to see what I'm talking about. "Look at them both sucking their thumbs," I grin as I wipe my eye. "Aww, out little cutie pies," he says. Derek puts his  
seatbelt on and turns toward me, "Are you crying Mer?" Derek asks me, "No...maybe, I just can't help it they are just too cute!" I smile while wiping my tears.

Derek starts to laugh at me, "Honey, it's okay," he rubs my shoulder and hugs me bringing me closer in to his body. "I can't help it, I don't know why I'm so emotional. I never thought I'd be like this crazy mom, but seeing them grow and learn new things  
it's getting to me. It's scaring me Der, I don't want them to grow up, they need to be our babies forever," I stammer as Derek kisses me.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant Mer because babe you're so emotional now, I can only imagine what you will be like when you are carrying our child," he smiles and kisses my cheek, wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm going to be a  
huge mess when I'm pregnant, it's not going to be pretty," I grin wiping my tears and laugh. Derek squeezes my hand and turns on the car, "Baby you always are beautiful to me."

Derek starts driving out onto the road as I switch the radio stations to find something that we both will like. "No country music," I mutter turning the stations onto classic rock. "A little Billy Joel?" Derek smirks turning at the light as I shrug, "Yeah,  
why not?" I smile singing along to the old song.

By the time we get home Sarah and Logan are both sound asleep. Sarah is sucking her thumb while Logan has his fist tucked under his chin. "Perfect timing Jordan is here," I smile getting out of the car and waving as she walks up the driveway. "Hey good  
morning," I say to her lifting Sarah out of her car seat and pulling her close against my chest.

"Good morning Mer! Hey Derek, are the twins already asleep?" She asks rubbing Sarah's back as I nod and kiss her little head. "They sure are, they were so cute yawning and sucking their thumbs," Derek says coming around with a sleeping Logan in his arms.

"So we have class at eleven until one thirty, but it's a lecture so we might get done earlier if the slideshow is quick. I'll make there bottles now and leave out there food, bibs, and everything else they will need so then all you have to do it put them  
in the dishwasher. They should wake up from there nap around eleven thirty-twelve and then you can change them, play with them and feed and burp them." I explain as Derek opens the door for us and we all walk in.

"Am I forgetting anything? Oh Sarah loves her doll and if she starts to whine and you've tried everything rock her in the rocking chair and wrap her in her pink stripe swaddling blanket she loves that, or the swing she calms down too in. For Logan he  
loves his giraffe and the swing but if you swaddle him he likes to be in his green car blanket with his arms out to move them around, or else he will make it known that he doesn't like it very much," I smile rocking Sarah around.

"I think you've covered everything," Derek smiles from the kitchen where he is mixing together their bottles. I nod and set down Sarah in her swing and pull out the baby food I've made, "I've made strawberries and peas for them along with there bottles,  
they love them both so that should be easy," I smile setting the containers down on the island next to the bottles.

"Okay I've got it from here, they are both very easy babies to take care of and you both make it really easy for me already," Jordan smiles. "Oh I'll leave there insurance cards on the microwave just incase God forbid something were to happen," I pull  
my wallet out and set the cards on the microwave. "Okay, Jordan I'm just going to put them up in their cribs."

"No Mer, I got them, you two go," Jordan says picking both of them up and heading for the steps. "Okay thanks Jordan we will see you soon!" I smile grabbing a water from the fridge and our book bags. "Mer what time will you be back?" Alex yells down the  
steps, "Around twelve-thirty, one, why?" I ask stopping at the door.

"Okay I just wanted to know, well Izzie and Callie wanted to know for dinner," he smiles pulling his shoes on. "I'll be leaving soon for class too Mer, so I think they wanted to see if we all wanted to go out or what," he says coming down the steps. "Alright  
sounds good, well I gotta go I'll see you later Alex, and I have a doctors appointment later too." He nods going into the kitchen as I shut the door behind me.

"Finally ready for class?" Derek asks.


	50. Testing All Options

"Meredith do you have everything?" Derek asks handing me a bowl of watermelon as I grab a piece out of the bowl to eat. "I'm nervous today," I squeeze his hand as he passes by putting a bowl back into the refrigerator. "Mer it's just to maybe see if they  
can help we are going to look into acupuncture and acupressure, the nutritionist, and of course the doctors to see what they want to try," Derek mentions rubbing my shoulders up and down kissing my neck as I chew the watermelon. "I know, I just want  
a baby, a little of you and I Honey," I smile and close my eyes as he hugs me from behind. "Just relax, it will work out for us Sweetheart."

"I know eventually it will I just want it to work," I lean back in his chest. "Alright let's get going we have a little drive over to the acupressure and acupuncture place," he kisses my forehead as he grabs his phone and the keys. "Let me grab my purse  
and I want to run and say goodbye to Sarah and Logan," I tell him heading upstairs quickly to give them a quick kiss on their chubby cheeks. I tip toe in their room and pull over Sarah's blanket over her feet and shoulders to keep her warm, "Sleep  
tight little angel," I kiss her forehead. I move over to Logan and bend over him watching the rise and fall of his chest with every breathe he takes. He has a smile on his face as he grips his giraffe stuff animal. I kiss his chubby cheek and walk  
out of their nursery and down the steps out to our car where Derek is ready to go.

"They asleep?" He asks as I climb in the car as he pulls out of the driveway. "Yes sound asleep, all nice and peaceful," I smile. He turns on the radio and I take his hand twisting my ring in my other hand. "Do you think all of this stuff will help or  
do you think it's just like God knows what he wants to do for us and we should let this be? Like I sometimes think we are over thinking everything and maybe all these appointments are too much," I tell Derek and he shakes his head. "No Mer, we are  
going in the right direction, God is pointing us in the right direction I promise you we will have a baby someway somehow, but Mer God knows how we will do it even if we haven't found out yet," he strokes my cheek. "So you think we are headed in the  
right direction?" I ask him and he takes our hands and kisses my knuckles, "Did I give you worrying juice this morning?" He kisses me again. "Babe I'm serious, do you think I'm going crazy trying everything like this?" I ask him and he shakes his  
head. "You aren't crazy you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, we are going in the right direction that's the only way we can be going Sweetheart."

"Did you bring your list of questions for each Doctor Mer?" Derek asks and I nod, "I have the list bulleted on my phone for each Doctor, I'm just nervous I don't know why but I can't stop the feeling that nerves surround me," I tell Derek and he squeezes  
my hand to try and combat the nervousness. "Hopefully once we get in there and meet the woman and we talk that will help Honey," he says braking at the stop light. "Yeah after of course paperwork to go through," I smirk and Derek nods, "Well of course  
paperwork Babe, what office wouldn't have the dreaded paperwork factor to it," he smiles pulling into the parking lot. "First up my Dear acupuncture and acupressure, now is it the same person for both?" Derek ask and I shrug, "I'm actually not sure  
they didn't say on the phone but they just said to come ten minutes early to fill out paperwork." I tell him getting out of the car as he takes the keys out of the cup holder.

Derek steps around our car and takes my hand, "Whatever happens happens it doesn't change the fact that we are going to have a baby no matter what okay?" He pulls me in for a kiss and I nod. "We will have a baby," I repeat to myself and smile as he nods,  
"We will don't you worry," we continue walking into the building. I walk up to the front desk as Derek grabs us seats by the bay window. "Hi I have an appointment with Pam at nine," I smile and the woman nods. "Okay and you are...Ms. Grey I need you  
to fill these forms out and then bring them up with your insurance and co pay and then you will be good to go," she directs me and I nod taking the clipboard and pen from her. I sit down next to Derek and begin filling out the new patient paperwork  
and all the patient release forms. "Gotta love the paperwork don't you?" Derek says rubbing his hand through my hair as I nod. "I just love it so much Babe." Once I am done I bring it back up to her with my insurance card and my co pay. "All set,"  
I smile handing her back everything, and she tells me Pam the acupuncturist will be right with me.

"Now I'm getting nervous again," I fidget and Derek grabs my hand, "Look at me repeat after me, we will have babies, lots of babies because the good lord is looking down on us and wants us to have a happy family," Derek kisses me rubbing my knee. "Thank  
you it's just hard to stop thinking about everything negative I tell him and he nods. "Get it out of your mind Honey," he kisses me again. "Meredith Grey?" A woman walks into the waiting area calls my name looking around and I pop up pulling Derek  
up along with me. "Hello Meredith, I'm Pam," she shakes my hand. "Hi this is my fiancé Derek," I smile introducing them as we follow her back into a room. Each room looks comfy with a table unlike a cold sterile doctors office with white walls. This  
has rugs and lamps and paintings and decorations up as we walk into a cute room with two chairs and a long table to lay on. "You can sit in the chairs and then when we start you will lay down okay?" She smiles sitting opposite of us.

"So thank you for filling out the long patient history, I like to collect patient history of my own so I don't ask that much in the paperwork just the basics of what I should know about you. So tell me what brings you here. And why acupuncture?" She smiles  
looking up from her notes. I look over at Derek to see if he is going to talk and I begin, "We want a baby, I have endometriosis and had ovarian cancer. I have one ovary which makes my odds small of having a baby so we want to try all types of care  
even acupuncture while trying the medical route too," I tell her and she nods. "So with the endometriosis did you have bad menstrual cycles or did it just come out of no where or did you have the typical pelvic pain and bloating experienced with it?"  
She asks.

"I had horrible periods, even now they are rough and I only get them every other mouth, but when I get them they are brutal." I tell her and she nods writing it down on her notepad. "Any pelvic pain separate from your cycles?" She asks and I nod. "Yes  
just a lot of pain when it comes to my abdomen region. The pain gets so severe sometimes that Derek has to carry me upstairs at night," I tell her and Derek nods. "Her periods are just bad she's always had it tough," he nods stroking my hand. "Have  
you ever been pregnant before or suffered a loss, miscarriage, stillbirth?" She asks and I nod. "I had an ectopic pregnancy and was five weeks along so I had to have surgery to have the embryo removed," I tell her squeezing Derek's hand. "Okay anything  
else that you think would be helpful to know?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Okay so I want you to know acupuncture and herbs will not work to address tubal adhesions which can occur as a result to endometriosis, but it can help. We have seen individuals benefit from acupuncture and herbs because of the potential effect of improved  
ovarian and follicular function. Additionally, acupuncture can increase blood flow to the endometrium, helping to facilitate a thick, rich lining which will help you get pregnant," Pam explains.

"So you can somewhat help?" I ask carefully and Derek takes my hand as my voice starts to shake, "Mer it's going to be okay," he leans over and rubs my back. "Yes I would start now and continue three to four months before you start trying to have a baby,"  
she smiles. "So we are thinking of doing in vitro or some kind of form of fertility treatment is that any different with the herbs and acupuncture you would do?" I ask and she nods her head. "After you are inseminated I will not do certain areas,  
but for the months leading up to it I will keep on the certain areas okay?" She says. "So when can we start?" I ask and she smiles, "Ready to go? Lay belly side up on the table and I will get the needles ready. Are you afraid of needles?" She asks  
and I shake my head, "They aren't big so not really," I tell her and she smiles, "Good you shouldn't feel any pain at all just take a deep breathe and let me do all the work. After you may feel dizzy or get an upset stomach or a little nauseous and  
that's okay for the first time because I'm testing points with you for the first time," she explains as I lay down.

"Now do you continue this therapy while Meredith is pregnant or how does that work?" Derek asks, "So most of my patients continue until fifteen weeks and then they are in the clear and past the mark where a loss would occur. Now some with heavy nausea  
and Hyperemesis Gravidarum come back to treat morning sickness which I do also, so I hope you don't get that but in multiples it's more common," she explains. "Okay that makes sense," I watch her as she takes the needles out. "So can you roll up your  
shirt and unbutton your jeans a little bit there are certain points I have to get too...your gallbladder, stomach, large intestine, spleen, bladder, and your lower abdomen," she tells us as I unbutton my jeans and pull up my shirt to my bra. She lays  
a blanket over my legs up until where I'm exposed.

"Okay so I'm going to start with your belly button because that's your center and then I'll go from there okay?" She smiles inserting the tiny needle and others around. She moves them to make sure they are in and moves onto the next point, "Gallbladder  
next," she tells me putting the needles in as she decorates my belly with the points and I nod reaching over for Derek's hand. He takes my hand and runs his hand over my knuckles soothingly. "Almost done I have your lower abdomen next and bladder  
and then I'll leave you for a half hour. Don't move either while the needles are in," she says sticking more in. I nod and wait as she finishes up, "Last one okay, do any points feel uncomfortable?" She asks leaning over me to look at her work. "Nope  
they feel fine," I smile. "Good I'll be back darling don't go anywhere," she sets her timer on her watch and walks out.

"Never in a million years did I think I would be getting acupuncture done, especially to have a baby," I look over at Derek and he stands up. "You look good Mer with all of them in you hopefully they work Baby. Hopefully we have babies in your belly soon  
Sweetheart," he kisses my forehead and I nod holding his cheek. "When we hold our baby in our arms we can at least say we tried everything to have them," I smile and he nods. "Oh yes we can because we tried so much," he agrees. "I would lay upside  
down or on my head if it meant having a baby," Derek laughs and nods. "I know that's why I love you because we aren't giving up ever no matter what and that's good because our children will know that," he kisses my lips.

"I want to see about acupressure too," I tell him looking up into his deep blue eyes and he nods, "They do it all so let's see maybe Pam can do it or show us how to do it who knows," he kisses my lips slipping in his tongue as I hold onto his cheeks and  
let my tongue roll with his. I close my eyes as the warm feeling of Derek's love and affection fills my body and I kiss him with every nerve cell in my body. Our bodies become one as he lifts my head off the table and runs his hand through my hair  
as I hold onto his chest and grab a fistful of his dark hair. "I love you..." I exhale opening my eyes as he kisses around my forehead and cheeks. "Sorry you just look beautiful Mer, even with needles in you," Derek whispers kissing my neck as I moan  
and link our fingers together, "Thank you," I giggle. "You look handsome too as always, I love you so much," I raise up and kiss him. "Hey don't move let me do the moving," he laughs and I giggle laying back down.

Derek sits back down in the chair and moves it closer, "Do the needles hurt? You hate needles," he rubs my hand. "They really don't hurt it's like a little pin, but really no pain. And I hate big needles these are little pins," I tell him. "You jump when  
you have to get the flu shot," Derek says and I roll my eyes, "Well not everyone likes the flu shot it leaves your arm sore for days!" I tell him and he laughs. "What it really does yours doesn't?" I ask him and he shrugs, "Just grin and bare my Dear,"  
he smiles and I shake my head. "You are one pain in the butt Der, but I love you anyway," I tell him and he squeezes my hand. "I love you too even when you don't agree with me," he laughs.

"How are you feeling any different?" Pam asks walking back into the room and I shake my head, "Not yet, nothing until a baby is in my belly," I smile and she nods. "I agree but I'm not a magician," she laughs, "Although that would help," she says and  
I agree. "That would help I think you would get a lot of business too," Derek smiles. "So we were talking about acupressure too, do you do that here too? Online it said you do are you the person who does both or is that another person here at the  
practice?" I ask and she smiles. "That's my area too, so let me take the needles out of you and I'll explain it to you okay?" She says taking out a box and starting to take the needles out of me.

"Acupressure comes from Traditional Chinese Medicine, based on the same ideas as acupunture, but without the needles. It involves applying pressure with the fingers to specific points on the body. The stimulation of these points signal the body to increase  
circulation and energy to another area of the body. Acupressure works to improve the health of the corresponding organ and body systems associated with that particular acupressure point. Many times the acupressure point is not located near the symptom.  
Traditional Chinese medicine is based on an ancient medical system, developed between 2,500 – 3,000 years ago. Acupuncture and acupressure are part of the TCM healing system. Acupuncture and acupressure stimulate key points on pathways of healing  
known as meridians, in which qi life force flows. There are 14 distinct meridians in the human body, with hundreds of points that correspond to specific organs in the body which correspond to patterns of disease. Patterns of disease are thought to  
be blockages within the meridians. Stimulation of key points may help move these blockages for improved health and that is what acupressure and acupunture do we move the blockages out," she explains taking all the needles out of me.

"Now I can show you how to do it, but what I tell people with infertility issues is that you and your partner should try it together. The points are easy to access right on the stomach, sternum, and back I can give you a print out too so you can remember  
and it shows you what each point does, but I'll explain it for you. You will apply pressure with your finger tips or thumb to the point of your choice. Press only hard enough that you feel pressure, not pain or discomfort. You stimulate the point  
by slowly moving your the fingers in a clockwise motion, pressing as deep as comfortable. Do this for one minute and then release and move to a new point," she explains. "You can pull up your jeans, but keep your shirt where it is I'll show you the  
points so the first one I would do is Epang II it's located on your scalp just above the hairline, on the outer side of the eyebrow. This point is used to decrease painful menstruation and promotes regulation of the menstrual cycle. I think this one  
will help you get your menstrual periods on an actual cycle. I would also like you to start dating your ovulation and menstrual cycles, that will help with the IVF too."

"I have been doing that for a few months now since I've been to the fertility doctors...so right about here?" I place my finger on my hairline and she moves my finger to the right a little, "That's great so you are already ahead of the ballgame, that  
will help also to track everything with what's blocked and what's not. And it's about here but I'll give you a copy so you can see," she smiles as she presses down and rubs in a circular motion. "I'm going to do it the first time and the second time  
you come in I'll have you do it, but the more you practice and do them the more successful you will be," she tells us as Derek stands up and watches. "Okay so every night? Or like three times a week?" I ask, "Three to five times a week would be great,"  
she smiles. "The next point is the Governing vessel 26. It's located at the midline just above the upper lip and just below the nose. This is an excellent point for revival and energy from stress, exhaustion, trauma, or a painful experience such as  
pregnancy loss. GV 26 for short, which on the paper has all their short names, is helpful for menstrual cramps as well," Pam explains. "And even while I'm on my period we can do these points?" I ask, "Yes the only time I don't want you to do them  
is when you have gotten embryos implanted in you, that is when your body needs to rest," she tells us.

"The next point is right under the breast in the upper rib okay?" Pam asks and I nod, "Alright and what does this one do?" I ask, "Lv 14, also known as Liver 14 improves liver and digestive health which may aid in hormonal balance, PMS, breast tenderness.  
It is also used to improves libido and sexual energy," Pam says. "And it's located below the breast, two ribs below the nipple, 4 inches to the midline," she shows me using her fingers to pinpoint right where it is on my body under my breast. She  
rubs the spot in a circular motion as she presses down. "So all the hormonal ones are to gets your hormones under control? And to not mess them up so to speak?" Derek asks. "Yes they are to get them in order to make Meredith more comfortable during  
her menstrual cycle since she has horrible ones." Pam says and I nod, "Hopefully it works then," I smile.

"I've had high success rates with acupressure a lot of people like myself swear by it," she smiles. "So the next point is Ren 14, which is located approximately 2 inches below the sternum, 6 inches above the belly button. This one varies depending on  
the woman's body type. It's known as the "Gateway to the Heart," this point is supportive of heart health too. Revitalizing and supportive for the heart for depression, anxiety, fears, worry and stress associated with any fertility challenge: miscarriage,  
infertility, failed IVF, IVF preparation, struggling to get pregnant. This point runs along the conception meridian, so I think it will be great as you two start this fertility journey," Pam explains to us which brings tears to my eyes as she finds  
the spot.

"Sorry, it's just such a journey and challenge," I cry as Derek stroked my tears away from my cheeks. "It definitely is that's why it's important to meditate and make sure your mental mind is stable, both of yours Derek included. You both need to be on  
the same page and looking at you two it seems you are, but it is going to be a tough journey, remember it's all going to be worth it when you see your baby," she smiles. "That's what we keep telling each other every time we see a baby or something  
with a baby on it we just keep saying we can keep doing this, it's just tough when you see fifteen year olds getting pregnant who don't want a baby and we just want a baby so badly," I tell her and she nods. "That's the hard part seeing others with  
what you want it's like you are so jealous and then you get mad because you are jealous at them for something they can't control," Derek explains and I nod.

"Well I sure hope all this helps, and when it does I want an invitation to the first birthday party," she smiles and we laugh, "You definitely will get one, you all will when we get our baby," I smile. "Alright so the next point is called Ren 12 it's  
located halfway between the belly button and the sternum, 4 inches above the belly button, below Ren 14. It's associated with the spleen and stomach. It supports proper fluid balance, mucous production and may help to reduce fluid buildup in the uterus  
or fallopian tubes and support cervical mucous production, which is what you want," she tell us pressing on the spot. "How many different spots are their for infertility?" Derek asks, "Their are over thirty but not all I'm going to do with Meredith  
today, some I will incorporate as I see Meredith next time and see how she handled the ones I did today but it all goes account to how her body reacts."

"The next one is Ki 16, also known as Kidney 16. Located 1 inch on either side of the belly button. This point is directly stimulating for the kidney, which is considered the seat of fertility health. Stimulation of this point is also used to improve  
immunological response, which may be useful for those with autoimmune related infertility issues, which I don't believe you have which is good, but this spot boosts fertility for those with lowered fertility," she smiles stimulating that area. "The  
next four somewhat go together because they are close together in position, Zigong (Rn 3) is located 4 inches below the belly button, 3 inches from the centerline of the body, just at the ovaries. Stimulation of this point is promotes healthy circulation  
to the uterus and ovaries. It supports proper function of the uterus and ovaries. It improves the menstrual cycle and may be used for those with irregular menstrual cycles or even absent menstruation."

"Ren 4 is located midline, along the conception meridian, 2 inches below the belly button. Stimulating to the uterus, bringing circulation and energy to the uterus in preparation for implantation so I'm going to do it now and I'll do it again when you  
tell me you have a day for implantation okay?" Pam says. "Sounds good," I tell her nodding. "The next acupressure spot is Ren 3 which is located on the midline, 4 inches below the belly button. This point is considered to be the "Central Pole" of  
the conception meridian. Stimulation of this point may be used to help regulate menstruation, strengthens kidney qi, the seat of fertility. It is helpful in reducing pelvic inflammation. May improve implantation when stimulated prior to ovulation  
when trying to conceive, so before you go in for implantation I would do this every night maybe twice a day, and I'll write this all down for you," she tells us. "Lastly point on your stomach and then we will move onto your back, St 30 is located  
5 inches below the belly button, 2 inches from midline. Stimulation may improve function of the ovaries, fallopian tubes and uterus. It may aid in regulation of ovulation and overall function of the entire reproductive system."

"Okay so those are all for your stomach, now roll onto your back and we will start on your back," Pam says as I slowly roll onto my back and get comfortable. "So there are eight points I want to do, three of them are grouped together so it won't take  
to long and then you will be up out of here okay?" She smiles kneeling down besides my head as I lay on the pillow. "The first point is UB 44 it's located 3 inches to either side of the 5th thoracic vertebra. This point promotes deep relaxation, supportive  
just prior to going for IVF, or for those with very painful menstruation. This point may also stimulate uterine contractions, which may be strengthening for the uterus, so after you leave here you may feel your uterus or cervix tightening up and that's  
normal, just rest and drink water," she says. "Okay I have an appointment after this so I'll be okay for that?" I ask, "What kind of appointment?" She asks pressing down. "The fertility doctors," I tell her, "You may feel sore when they examine you,  
but you shouldn't feel pain okay?" She says.

"So the next spot is UB 17 it's at the level of the lower edge of the shoulder blade, at the 7th thoracic vertebra. Supportive in moving the blood, cooling inflammatory conditions of in the reproductive organs. It has also been used to improve the menstrual  
cycle in those with abnormal menstrual bleeding spotting, heavy menstruation, light menstruation, and mid-cycle bleeding." She explains pressing gently in a circular motion and letting up. "The next is the UB 23 by the level of the 2nd thoracic vertebra,  
in the area of "kidney energy," 1.5 inches on either side of the center of the spine. This point is supportive in reduction of abnormal vaginal discharge, irregular menstruation and menstrual cramps in the lower back. I think for you the cramping  
points will help with your next menstrual cycle," she explains. "That would be really nice," I tell her. "This one is known at the life gate, DU 4, on the Governing Meridian, this point is located midline on the spine, at the 2nd thoracic lumbar vertebra.  
It's used to support the uterus and infertility. This point improves energy to the reproductive organs and kidneys," she explains pressing down softly.

"The next three points go together, UB 31, UB 32, UB 33: These three points are supportive for lower back pain associated with menstrual cramps, infertility and irregular menstrual cycles. They also increase circulation to the reproductive organs for  
improved fertility, and the last point that I'm going to do is LI 4 it's in the webbing between the thumb and forefinger; press against the forefinger bone. It Improves circulation to the uterus and stimulates uterine contractions, which may be helpful  
for toning the uterus in preparation for pregnancy. We will avoid after ovulation when you are actively trying to conceive. It helps the uterus to work smoothly and efficiently without spasm, which may help prevent menstrual cramps, so I hope they  
all help you Meredith, only time tell will tell though," she smiles letting me sit up after she stimulates the spot on my hand.

"Thank you, I hope they really work, it would be great for us," I smile and she nods getting papers together. "I say we meet again in about three weeks that gives you time to see a change if they help or not and I'm interested to see what the fertility  
doctor has to say too," she says handing us paperwork. "Thank you so much Pam," she stands up as I get up from the table and she gives me a hug, "Good luck to both of you, hopefully the fertility appointment goes well too," she says pulling Derek  
in for a hug too and handing us the papers. "Here are the papers on the herbs I would recommend, there are a lot of here, but you don't need all of them I would pick and choose I put a star next to the ones that I feel work or help the most," she  
says handing them over with the list. "Wow okay yeah there are a lot, so like some come in a pill form right? And others are just you get through nutrition? We are going to a nutritionist too so this will help too," I tell her and she smiles. "Oh  
that's really great! Yes some are pills and some you just obtain from eating," she says nodding. "But going to a nutritionist is best right?" Derek asks, "Oh that would be perfect if you go you could try to hit as many herbs off as you can and see  
which work best for you Dear," she tells us. "Okay perfect thank you," I smile as she hands over the other papers,

"So these are just papers detailing the acupunture points I did for you today so if you feel different or funky or you just don't feel right or something is wrong go to the hospital and bring this, then they will know what to give you and what not to  
treat you with, but honestly you should not have any problems. Maybe an upset stomach or some tightening or contractions in your uterus or cervix that's about it. You may be sore or uncomfortable, but that's expected too, and that's just because we  
are opening up these blockages for the first time, so remember time heals wounds," she smiles handing us her business card. "And remember any funky feelings call me first and any worry at all call me, it won't sound crazy okay?" She smiles grabbing  
a folder to put everything into. "So we got all your papers on acupunture, acupressure, Chinese medicine and my business card," Pam lists handing it all to me as I stand up off the table. "Thank you so much Pam, it was so nice meeting you," I smile  
and she hugs me again. "Schedule out front for about three weeks," she says guiding us out.

Derek and I walk out he takes the folder of papers in his hand and holds onto my hand, "You feel okay? Any different yet?" He asks stroking my shoulder and I laugh, "Not yet hopefully soon, maybe with the herbs and acupressure and acupunture and the modern  
medicine maybe it will all come together to work," I tell him and he stops and kisses my lips. "That's all I could hope and pray for Mer, it hopefully will come together and we will have a baby soon," he says as we get to the front desk. We schedule  
our appointment in three weeks and head out to our car. "She was really sweet, I just hope this all works together, I just have to believe it will," I tell Derek as we drive to the fertility doctors office.

"I think it will she gave us a long list of those herbs and I think since you eat a lot of them maybe with the nutritionist and all this maybe something will give," he smiles taking my hand and kissing it. "But no matter what we have two excellent happy  
babies at home who we adore," I say and he agrees, "Without a doubt we have the best babies already don't we," he smiles and I nod. "I just want a bright future for them and I want them to grow up in a happy family with brothers and sisters with plenty  
to do and tons of love," I tell him. "And with you as a mother Honey, I think they are set, you are one hell of a mother Sweetheart, I don't know anyone else who could take on caring for twins as a teenager like you did," he leans over and kisses  
me. "Der you are going to make me cry," I whisper getting emotional and he wipes my tear as we arrive at the clinic. "It's going to be okay I'm telling you, you are one heck of a mother Meredith and you deserve to know that," he smiles. "And Derek  
I've never seen a father more devoted like you are, you remind me of my dad it it fills me with absolute joy to see Sarah and Logan so loved by you. I just love you so much." I tell him and he kisses me getting out of the car as I do the same.

"I just feel like they never were your mothers children, they always were ours," Derek shrugs pulling me in for a hug as it starts to rain. "This is why I love you," I smile and he opens the door for me. "Ready for this?" He asks and I nod, "As ready  
as I'll ever be, I'm just nervous what they want to start," I tell him as he sits down and I go up to the front desk. "Hi Meredith Grey for Dr. Moss and Dr. Lin," I tell the receptionist, "Okay they will be right with you," she tells me and I go sit  
down next to Derek. "Want to read a baby magazine?" He asks picking up a Fit Pregnancy magazine. "Not really its just depressing, I want to be pregnant so badly, sitting here and seeing these women pregnant it's hard," I rest my head on Derek's shoulder  
and he squeezes my hand. "Gosh Mer I know it's hard and it stinks I just want to have a baby like you. But when we do it will be that much sweeter," he kisses my cheek and I nod on his shoulder. "We will get a baby in your belly...soon it will happen,"  
he rests his forehead on mine.

"Meredith Grey?" A nurse calls my name and we pop up. "You can come on back into exam room 2, Dr. Moss and Dr. Lin will be with you shortly just change into the gown," she hands me the gown and closes the door. "I'm really nervous like I have butterflies  
in my stomach and my stomach feels weird and everything down there feels weird and I don't know if that's from the acupunture and acupressure," I tell Derek and he nods helping me step out of my shoes. "Just tell me if you feel sick or anything, are  
you just sore?" He asks rubbing my back and I nod. "Yes, I'm sore and like Pam said I just have to give my body time," I say sitting down on the exam table.

"Hello hello, how have you both been?" Dr. Lin pops his head in and Dr. Moss walks in behind him. "We have been good," I answer and Dr. Moss sits down on the stool as Dr. Lin leans against the desk. "So are you ready to start the process?" Dr. Lin asks  
and we nod, "Yes I'm nervous and anxious, but we are ready, we want to start. We want a baby and I have my chart with my ovulation cycle," I tell them. "Oh awesome perfect I'm happy you tracked them, now I think the best option for you both is to  
start with in vitro fertilization, now we already have done the in vitro part, so what we have to do is implant the embryos back into your uterus; before we do that we will have to put you on hormonal injections that will go into your belly and oral  
hormones to stimulate your ovaries," Dr. Moss explains.

"So today you will give me the injections and start me on the pills and then I'll come back for a blood test or what?" I ask and they nod. "We will be doing a blood test in a few minutes as your base line and then when you come back we will do another  
and then we will see either to increase or decrease the dosages, then in three weeks we will have do the embryo transfer and after that we will check if you are pregnant," Dr. Lin says and I squeeze Derek's hand as I wipe my tears and Dr. Moss hands  
me a tissue. "Pregnancy in the goal I just hope we get a baby, and you have patients who continually do IVF?" Derek asks and they nod. "We have couples who get pregnant on the first time and others trying for ten years, it's just a matter of time,"  
Dr. Moss tells us. "And we do have a lot of embryos right? 24 is a lot right?" I ask finding my voice.

"You have a pretty good number, but we don't know it all depends on if you get pregnant and how many we implant," Dr. Lin explains. "How many would you implant in Meredith?" Derek asks, "That's completely up to you of course we will guide you and tell  
you what we would do, we don't want you to put eight eggs in your uterus, but two wouldn't be useful either," Dr. Moss says. "Okay so all within reason, so how about four or five?" I ask and they nod. "We say four, five at the maximum. Our goal remember  
is to get you pregnant and to not get you pregnant with multiples, but with that many embryos going in that may happen," Dr. Moss tells us, "Okay, so we will talk over that four or five embryos," I look over at Derek and he agrees. "So let's examine  
you I want to see how the endometriosis tissue is growing if it is and let's see how everything looks. Then we will do your blood test and you will be good to go," Dr. Lin smiles washing his hands as I lay back and he puts gloves on.

"I just saw the acupuncturist and she did acupuncture and acupressure on me for infertility so she said I may be sore," I tell him and he nods, "Oh a little Chinese Medicine that may help with modern medicine too, and remember we have meditation classes  
here, yoga, therapy, and nutrition classes," Dr. Moss smiles. "Yes we are taking you up on the nutritionist so we have an appointment with April after we are done with you both. Pam my acupuncturist gave me a list of herbs too so maybe if I do all  
of this it will help," I smile taking Derek's hand as he stands up and comes closer to my head. "You okay?" He asks and I nod, "Yeah." Dr. Lin sits down as I bend my knees and put them in the stirrups. He inserts his fingers as I look over at Derek  
and squeeze his hand, "Still okay?" He asks and I close my eyes. "I'm sore like she said," I tell him honestly and he strokes my cheek. "We will rest at home."

"So far you feel great and the tissue hasn't grown back in the two months that I've not seen you," Dr. Lin says, "Oh gosh really?" I beam tears filling my eyes and Derek kisses my lips. "You are doing so good Meredith." He smiles and Dr. Lin removes his  
fingers. "I'm going to let Dr. Moss do an ultrasound and then we will do the blood test," Dr. Lin says standing up to wash his hands as Dr. Moss puts on gloves and sits down. "Alright, you know the drill, this will be cold and you may feel funky with  
the acupunture so this may feel like a little more pressure," she explains picking up the transducer. "Okay," I nod taking a deep breath as she inserts it into me and I squeeze Derek's hand. "So right here we have your ovary which looks healthy and  
at the top is your uterus...which also looks healthy also, no adhesions or tissue to be worried about. Have you had any bleeding or spotting?" She asks feeling around and pressing down on my abdomen with her other hand. "A little but I tracked that  
in between my cycles," I tell her and she nods as Dr. Lin writes that down. "We will make a copy of that to keep on file I want you to continue to document them and to give them to us so we know. These injections may make a difference in your cycles  
and we will need to know how they effect you," she tells me.

"Okay," I say and she removed her hands and puts down the transducer. "You look and feel healthy. I would say you are in perfect form to start trying to conceive. We want you to know at anytime you feel sick or are in pain or are bleeding or cramping  
please call us and come over here or go to the hospital and we will try to meet you there. We want you to be as safe as possible and as careful as possible," she stresses and we nod. "We have your business cards too so we are good," Derek says as  
I sit up. "I can't believe you gave us the okay that we can start this process," I say as tears start to fall, "I'm already so emotional and I haven't even gotten the hormone injections in me yet," Derek laughs and rubs my knee soothingly, "It's okay  
Honey, this is all good."

"So the injections you will do daily for three weeks in your stomach. Then we have multivitamins and oral hormonal therapies we will have you on twice a day to take for three weeks as well," Dr. Lin says writing this all down for us. "You will feel your  
emotions start to run all over the place and some other possible side effects are tenderness, infection, and blood blisters, swelling, or bruising at the injection site. There is also a risk of ovarian hyperstimulation, a condition in which the ovaries  
become enlarged and tender, also bleeding and vaginal discharge which we need to be notified immediately if you are experiencing," Dr. Moss says handing over papers with the information on it. "There lists all the directions and on here is lists all  
the side effects underneath each form we will be doing," Dr. Moss leans over to show me as I nod.

"So let me do the blood test real quick, can you roll up your sleeve?" Dr. Lin asks getting out the blood kit and vials. "Yup, I hate this part," I whine and Derek squeezes my hand. "Squeeze my hand," he smirks turning my head to focus on him as Dr. Lin  
cleans my vein with antistatic. "A little pinch," he says, "Oh gosh," I moan and Derek leans over stroking my cheek. "Just breathe," he whispers as I squeeze my eyes shut, he inserts the needle and draws my blood and I open my eyes looking at the  
dark blood racing through the vials. "How many vials are you taking?" I ask squeezing Derek's hand. "Five, it's all for your baseline tests, you are almost done," he smiles and undoes the tie around my arm.

"Perfect, okay let me bandage you up," he says as Dr. Moss looks up from my paperwork and hands him a gauze bandage. "Wasn't too bad was it?" She asks and I laugh, "Yes I hate needles!" I protest. "How did acupuncture go then?" She asks, "They are little  
pins so it wasn't bad," I tell her and she nods, "I know those needles aren't bad," she smiles. "So you are free to go," Dr. Lin says putting the bandage on. "Thank you, so we can start the injections tonight?" I ask and they nod. "We want you  
to start immediately and schedule out front in three weeks on the day," Dr. Lin says as Dr. Moss stands up and shakes our hands, "Well it was a pleasure as always, and we will see you soon okay, hopefully a baby will fall in your belly soon!" She  
smiles and they both walk out.

"I can't wait!" I smile and Derek pulls me in for a tight hug, "You're okay with all of this so far?" Derek asks as I get dressed and I lean on him putting my pants on. "Yes, I mean I hate it but it's all for our baby right?" I smile and he nods. "It's  
all for our baby," he kisses me. "Let's go make our appointment and see the nutritionist now," I smile taking his hand and walking out of the room. "I wonder what April the nutritionist will say? Herbs, herbs, herbs?" I laugh and Derek laughs. "I  
don't know we will find out maybe meat and fish?" He smiles and I nod, "Probably organic like we eat and fish which we eat so probably like you said herbs, herbs, herbs," I laugh. We schedule my next appointment and walk down the hallway to the nutritionist's  
office to the right.

"Hi you must be Derek and Meredith, I'm April," a perky blonde stands up greeting us as we walk in together. We shake hands and sit down at the circle table she had with displays of pamphlets of food groups and things to not eat. "Infertility is a two  
way system so although most is pointed towards the woman, I like to direct my approach towards both partners because this is a team effort and you must support each other so making a meal together brings you guys together too," she smiles, "So tell  
me a little about your diet and what you both eat?" She asks. "We eat a lot of meat, fish, organic fruits and vegetables and carbs like pasta and breads," Derek tells her. "We were training to be in the Olympics so that's why we ate that way, we still  
somewhat eat that way, but we don't eat pasta and bread with each meal," I explain and she nods. "I'm going to tell you right off the bat the carbs you should get rid of put in place maybe wheat pasta, quinoa, or grains. Carbs aren't bad at all, but  
studies show low carb diets with infertility is best," she suggests. "Also we want to incorporate herbs into our meals that boost fertility," I tell her and she gets up grabbing a pamphlet and paper.

"I have amazing recipes in this packet with many herbs that they suggest and in here it shows you how to cook with them, so that's a start, other then that I would say drink a lot of water. Maybe try some tea and stick to cold water fish and grass fed  
animals for your meats, other than that you are doing an excellent job of getting nutrients," she smiles. "If you would like you can stop in here next time you have an appointment if you need or want more recipes or tips but other than that I really  
think you already are on the right track," she tells us. "Thank you that's really reassuring," I smile standing up shaking her hand as Derek stands up. "Thank you for seeing us." He says and she nods, "Absolutely."

We walk down the hall and out to where our car is in the parking lot. "So do you think four or five embryos?" I ask Derek and he makes a face, "What if they split and we have multiples?" He asks, "Well that's the risk we have to take right," I smile and  
he nods. "I just don't like putting you at risk for a high risk pregnancy," he kisses my hair as we get into our car. "So why don't we try for five? If we get three or even five babies we will have our perfect children and if none of them take we  
still have more embryos left," I suggest and he shrugs. "I just worry about your health that's my main concern, but if you want to try and do five let's do five. You feel confident let's go for it Babe," he smiles and I look over at him and lean over  
to kiss him, "We have nothing to lose," I shrug putting on my seatbelt and he nods, "Let's go for the five them," he smiles driving to the pharmacy to pick up my medications and injections to start tonight. "We have a lot to do tonight too with the  
pills and injections," Derek says as I turn the radio on. "We can do it, it won't be too bad," I say and he nods, "We got it." The rest of the day goes by in a blur as we go home and play with Sarah and Logan. We do my injections and put the twins  
to sleep and end up in bed soon after exhausted from all the appointments today. 

* * *

I'm thinking about renaming my chapters would that be okay? Since my chapters don't actually go in order and it annoys me!  
-PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE CAUGHT UP THANK YOU!:)


	51. Lectures and Boutiques

Derek and I make our way over to class, our Organic Chemistry lecture starts at eleven. The whole time in the car we listen to preseason game highlights for the Seahawks. "Although we now live in New Hampshire, the Seattle Seahawks will always be our  
football team," I smile turning the radio up to hear the news about our wide receiver recovering from an ankle injury. "I want to get Logan and Sarah jerseys, that way when we go back we can go to a game or two," Derek grins.

"I don't know we should wait to get them a jersey, you should just get them a T-shirt because they are constantly growing and I'm sure by the time we get to a game they will be grown out of it," I reason as he parks in the Dartmouth parking lot and puts  
the tag on our dashboard to show that we are students. "Well I like the jerseys, they are so cute in miniature forms," he says getting out of the car and opening the passenger door to get out our book bags.

"Well I'm just simply saying they will grow out of them in a second and then all that money will be spend on two shirts that are too small," I shrug putting my cross body purse on my shoulder so I can carry my school bag. "Fine then we can just order  
a few sizes up so it fits them for a couple games, because no matter what they will be growing. And you're going to that boutique tonight where they can only get one wearing out of those outfits," he smirks. "Der those outfits are for special occasions  
they aren't suppose to outfit repeat," I say seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me Mer with the outfit repeating, just switch up the shirt or bow or something, nobody will ever notice or remember when they last wore a cashmere cardigan," he mocks holding open the door to the large science building. "Babe  
I'm not kidding, you don't wear an Easter dress again or your birthday outfit again," I reason with him as we walk up the steps to the second floor.

"Your birthday outfit at night was the hottest for me," Derek whispers nuzzling his face in my hair. "We had a lot of sex that night," I smile remembering the hot night we had. "And your birthday is coming up too Mer," he wraps his arm around me guiding  
me into the classroom. "It's in November, you have a lot of time, don't worry," I smile sitting down in the middle row and getting out my laptop.

"Yeah I know I'm just saying I like to be prepared," he smiles getting out his laptop and charger. "The only thing I want from you is sex, a lot of hot, dirty, mind blowing sex that creates us a baby," I murmur leaning over into his ear. "Are you trying  
to get me to take you right here in front of these people?" Derek wrinkles his nose resting his hand on my thigh. "Not here, but later tonight I want you buried so deep inside of me that when I scream I forget my own name," I lean over kissing his  
cheek as he breathes out a shaky breath.

"Baby I'll have you screaming so loud you will wake up the neighborhood, and I can guarantee you I will be buried so deep in your tight pussy...hitting your g-spot you won't be able to stop cumming," he shifts in his seat rubbing the inside of my thigh  
getting closer to my pulsing center. "Der, we gotta stop or else I'm going to jump you now," I sigh squeezing his hand as he looks at his watch.

"We are here forty minutes early, come on," Derek looks around at the empty classroom beside five other kids and pulls me up from my seat rushing out of the room. "Where are you taking us?" I gasp following his quick steps down the hall, "Here," he announces  
opening a supply storage closet. "Baby!" I murmur as he pushes me in the small space, "Come here, I need you now!" Derek pulls me close to him and picks me up.

"I need you too baby," I mutter attacking his lips as he pushes me against the door and I wrap my legs and arms tightly around him. He lowers his mouth to mine, harder this time. My mouth opens to his, my tongue sliding in to taste him. A groan escapes  
out of him as he pulls me tight against him.

I whimper softly need firing all inside me as my clit pulses. My fingers are shaking, as I pull at the buttons on his dress shirt, desperate to feel his skin against mine. I am buried in the intensity of my sweet arousal, hot, urgent wanting that thrums  
low in my pussy.

As he slides the shirt off his arms, I try to unzip my blue dress gathering my hair over my one shoulder. Derek tosses his shirt down and quickly turns us sitting me back on a table as he fights to get the zipper down. I reach behind me unclasping my  
bra and let it join the clothes on the floor. Derek slips my dress down my body and in a heartbeat, has me in his arms again, my breasts pressing against him.

I push my hips against him, feeling the hard length of him pushing down on me. His cock stirs in between my thighs as I moan grinding my pussy against him. Derek fumbles and pushes his jeans down along with his boxers as his erection springs out. "Derek  
just fuck me, fuck me hard!" I demand as he kisses down my shoulder and to my nipple as I arch my back. "Fucckkk! Don't stop! Oh god!" I moan running my hands through Derek's hair.

His fingers trace down the curve of my waist, and along my hip, between my legs, gently tickling me. He strokes the damp panties covering me, never letting his eyes move from mine. I push up against him again, the fever rising taking me in. Pressing against  
his hand, wanting, needing, demanding more, I scream, "Derek just fuck me! Oh just fuck me hard!"

"Baby you want it hard?" Derek asks pushing my panties down my hips, and to the floor, returning his hand to stroke me again, and I meet his strokes eagerly. "Yes oh god! Fuck me hard! I want your cock so deep!" I cry. He fingers my pussy entering two  
fingers inside as I buck down and start to feel myself cumming. "Yesss Derek! Fucckk!...Deeper!" I scream as he turns his hand and quickly enters two more fingers leaving me breathless as I tightly contract around his fingers.

"Cum for me Mer! Is this deep enough?" Derek asks rubbing the pad of his thumb over my clit. He takes his other hand and quickly starts slapping my juices as I start to cum. "Oh baby you are so incredibly tight! Cum for me, you are so wet!" He moans rubbing  
his hand back and forth across my pussy to spread my dripping juices. "DEREK! OHHHH FUUCCKK!" I gasp bearing down my head as I fondle my breast and start to spasm and contract.

"Honey you are so close, just let go! Cum for me!" Derek mutters leaning over me and biting down on my nipple. "FUUCCKKK I'M CUMMING! OHHHH DER-EK!" I scream as Derek covers my mouth kissing me as I moan and groan into his mouth. He keeps his fingers  
going as they fuck me and I contract around them squeezing my insides. I cover Derek's hand as he keeps fingering me feeling my contractions firing through me.

"Der I want your cock," I whisper against his lips as I buck against his hand. "Yes Mer," Derek stirs as I gently close my legs and he elbows my thigh open. "Baby you still are cumming," he smirks as my body lightly spasms and my hips lift off the table.  
"God baby what you do with your hands..." I trail off as I close my eyes and squeeze my muscles around his fingers. "Honey not yet," he whispers as he pushes his fingers in deeper taking me by surprise.

My eyes fly open as he leans down to press his tongue against my clit, slowly lapping circles around me. "FUCCKK!" I shake out as I rest back on my forearms and hold onto Derek's shoulder guiding his tongue. "Oh god! Der-ek" I croak rocking my body gently  
back and forth as he tightens his grip on my one hip. "Don't move," he mutters looking into my eyes as he takes his four fingers and flips them pressing down hard against my g-spot.

I feel I can't breathe from the intense pleasure Derek is giving me as I sink back down on my back taking deep breathes as I contract around him. He inches his tongue over my clit and sucks on it as he expertly places his hand against my abdomen hitting  
my g-spot in a way I've never felt before. "HOLY SHIT! DEERREEK, OHHH FUUCCKKK! I scream as I shake and cum around him.

He takes his hand on my abdomen and presses down hard angling his hand down as I arch my back against the table and bear down against his hand. "OHHHH RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" I cry rocking against his hands as I cum and squirt around him. "Fuck! Oh  
fuck!" I moan as Derek lifts his head and licks from my thigh up to in between my breasts.

"Der, oh god...I need you now, I need your cock so deep inside of me!" I beg as he removes his hand and gently rubs around my juices as I'm still contracting. He picks me up and kisses my ear, "I want to fuck you so hard," he murmurs rubbing his huge  
cock in between my thighs. I shift around and Derek pushes me up against the supply rack as we connect mouths fighting for control.

Derek puts his hand on my pussy and pushes his index finger in as I rock around him. He grabs my ass with his other hand and quickly takes his finger out rubbing the juices around on my pussy. He takes his huge cock and slides into my wet folds carefully,  
as our lips stop moving and we stare straight into each other's eyes. "Derek..." I breathe as he fills me up, thrusting harder and deeper into me than before.

He kisses me again, and I close my eyes, taking him in with every cell possible. I hold onto him, unaware of my nails digging into his shoulder, as I moan and shake around him. "You are perfect," Derek whispers pushing faster, and I go with him, pulling  
at his shoulders, demanding more. "Ohh Derek! Right there, right there...baby don't stop! Fuucckk!" I moan.

Just as I think I am going to die from the pleasure, he is giving me he plunges deeper in again, and I feel like I am being torn into two, as the climax shoots through me. "Oh, god, Mer," Derek groans in my ear, as he feels his own release wrenching through  
him.

"Derek!" I cry resting my head on top of his shoulder as I nuzzle in his neck. Derek groans again as he holds onto me and the rack, thrusting deeper into me as I move my hand down in between us and rub my aching clit. "God Derek! Don't stop! FUUCCKKK,  
OHHHHH I'M CUMMING!" I scream biting down on his shoulder to muffle my screams as we rock together.

Derek pumps into me again and releases as he tugs on my hair bringing my exposed neck back for him to nibble and kiss. "Fuck Meredith!" Derek breathes kissing my hair as he slowly sinks us onto the floor, resting my back against the cold rack. I lay my  
head against his chest as we recover and I play with his hair as tiny spasms fire through me shaking my body.

Derek cradles me in his arms for a few minutes, stroking my hair out of my sweaty face, and kisses up and down my shoulders and face. "I love you, I think we will have to sneak in here more often," I smile as Derek laughs and nods. "I love you too and  
yeah we will have to, these closets come in handy," he smiles helping me up off the floor.

We quickly redress as Derek looks at his watch and sees that it's 10:50, we have ten minutes to get back in class if we want to be on time. "Here let me zip you," Derek says kissing my shoulder as I turn around for him to zip me. "Thanks, let's go now,"  
I smile taking his hand as he leads us back towards class. "I have wipes in my purse," I say sitting back in my seat as I look around at the full classroom. "Good, or else we will have to leave again," he smirks as I hand him a few wipes.

Our professor walks in the classroom and down the few steps towards her desk. "Okay everyone if you were paying attention to last class then you should know today is a lecture class. I'm going to go through my normal speech before we begin. If you have  
the slideshow printed out I suggest following along or if it's on your laptop I'd do the same. Please turn off your phones or at least put them on silent because interrupting a lecture for a Facebook update or a Snapchat is pretty distracting. If  
your phone is out and I am boring you the least you could do is hide your phone, or just get up and leave. I'll of course take questions just once I am done going over the slide them of course shout out all the questions. No question is stupid of  
course, and since I see everyone is here let me just turn the projector on and we should be taking off soon," Professor Lum smiles stepping to the side of the projector.

"Alright is everyone's Mac functioning?" She calls out clicking on the folder to open the PowerPoint up. "What if we don't have a Mac?" Someone calls out laughing, "Well who would ever be using a Dell or Acer laptop? Those are just ancient, am I right?"  
She smiles as we all laugh and nod. "That's what I thought, and Nick you have a Mac," she smirks. "Yup, but I was just saying," he shrugs. "Alright everyone, let's get this done and over with because I'm sure you have a lot of places elsewhere to  
be that don't involve chemistry!" She grins beginning the lecture on molecular structures.

Her lecture is very informative and detailed and she goes along talking about the molecules. Thank gosh I have my laptop and we are able to take notes down right underneath so I can go back and study with. "Okay everyone that wraps it up today so if your  
partner in crime next to you is asleep I suggest waking them up and make sure to email me if you have any questions or comments on the lecture today." She says closing the PowerPoint.

"So next week we are in the lab?" Tory asks standing up at the table, "Yes, we will be in the lab so ladies make sure to come with your hair up, and I don't think any gentleman except, John will need to pull his hair up," she smiles as we all laugh and  
John flips his hair around. "Make sure to take your jewelry/bracelets off and wear close toe shoes too please!" She calls over us as we all are still laughing. "Alright I'll see you all next week, have a great rest of your day!" She smiles shutting  
her laptop off.

I wind up my power cord and throw it into my bag as I log off of my laptop. "That wasn't bad at all," Derek says standing up as he puts his laptop in its case and into his backpack. "Yeah it wasn't bad at all, and we even get out of here at one," I smile  
putting my laptop in my backpack and getting up. "Yeah it's nice now we can go home and play the twins until your doctors appointment," he says as we navigate down the steps and out to our car.

"Do you want to eat at home or pick something up along the way?" I ask texting Jordan to tell her we are done class. "I can cook some barbecue chicken or we could pick up something," Derek says holding open the door for me to walk out of the building.  
"Mmm I feel like having a salad from Saladworks," I smile as Derek nods, "Alright, are you texting Jordan?"

"Yup, I'll see if she wants anything," I shake my head as we walk into the parking lot. "MEREDITH!" I hear Lexie yell as Derek and I turn and look around to find her. "Oh hey!" I smile as she walks across the street once a car has past. "Hey Mer, Hey  
Derek, where are you guys off too?" She asks adjusting her tote on her shoulder as Mark jogs up the side of us and elbows Derek.

"Hey guys! How was class?" Mark asks, "Good, we had a lecture it wasn't too long," Derek says, "Or boring," I cut in laughing as Lexie nods, "Amen to that sister!" We all laugh as Cristina, George, Izzie, and Owen all get out of the car and start walking  
towards us. "Hey you guys heading home?" Izzie asks, "Yeah, first Saladworks, then I have my doctors appointment," I nod.

"Wait didn't you want to go to the boutique?" Cristina asks, "Yeah, after my doctors," I say. "Can you wait until we get home I want to come! We have to find them the cutest outfit possible!" Izzie glows holding up her iPhone, "Look so they have a website  
I love this pink and white gingham dress, and they have little bloomers to go with it!" She smiles unable to contain her excitement. "Okay hold up Barbie doll there birthday is in October, they should be wearing fall colors not pink," Mark teases.

"Um Mark Sarah will be in pink...probably anyway, because at the boutique they only have soft colors they don't really do fall oranges and reds, but Logan will be in green or blue," I smirk as Mark shakes his head. "Honey don't you think they need other  
colors besides pink and blue?" Derek asks giving me his look. "Babe, they will but soft colors are cheerful colors, I don't want them in dark colors they are depressing on kids, who dresses a one year old in black!?" I protest.

"Iz save that picture because I like that dress," I smile as she nods and saves it. "I don't think having kids dressed in a dark green or black will make them depressed I just think that's your mommy brain going crazy," Owen laughs as I shake my head,  
"Well for now they will be in happy cheerful colors and prints," I say. "Alright crazy, well class starts at 2 and I want to get a sandwich at the café so I'll see you all later to go shopping," Cristina laughs as she walks away with Owen and George.  
"See you later Mer, and I don't think you're crazy, kids shouldn't be dressed in black they should be kids in happy bright colors," Izzie smiles as she walks away.

"See I'm not crazy!" I turn directing my attention toward Mark and Derek. They both just shrug and laugh, "You are my crazy, but gorgeous fiancé so I don't care what you dress Sarah and Logan in as long as you are happy, I'm happy," Derek nods kissing  
my forehead and grabbing my hand to walk to our car. "Such a sap Shep!" Mark mutters as Derek hits him and Lexie tells him to shut up. "You guys joining us at Saladworks? We are bringing it home because Jordan is babysitting," I say opening my car  
door as they stop to decide. Mark shrugs, "Sure we will join you," Lexie smiles as they walk down to their car.

"Ready to go crazy?" Derek smirks leaning over to kiss me, "Not if you're going to call me crazy, you know I'm not crazy, I just want Sarah and Logan to be always happy and have what's the best for them," I sigh as he nods. "I know I'm just busting you  
baby," he pats my thigh as I stare out the window. "What are you thinking about?" Derek asks taking my hand, "Nothing," I mumble. "Honey I know when you are thinking and when something is bothering you so just tell me."

"Well I know we said we want to try to start having babies, but I'm afraid I can't get pregnant, like what if I literally can't get pregnant even with all the treatments we try?" I ask worriedly as he turns out of the parking lot.

"Mer, Baby you know that we have to be positive and it will all work out in the end," he sighs squeezing my hand. "But what would you want to do, like say we try all these treatments, the in vitro, the insemination, the implantation, and everything else,  
I don't want to give up. I want to have babies with you, ours, I want our babies," I whisper wiping my tears. "Honey, there are other treatments, I know while I was waiting for you to wake up in recovery my mom mentioned acupunture," I nod as he hands  
me a napkin to dry my tears.

"Mer, sweetheart, we are going to have babies one way or another we will find a way that works for us. I'm not going anywhere and either are you. We will try until we are driving home with a baby in the back seat. There are all kinds of treatments that  
we haven't even looked into yet, why don't we ask this new doctor if she recommends any other treatments? How about that?" He asks stopping at a red light and stroking my tears away down my cheek.

"Yeah," I agree biting my lip as I sob out more. "I just want to start a family and I don't want it to take long, all these procedures and treatments. Like whatever happened to just going on your honeymoon and coming back pregnant?" I laugh as Derek chuckles.  
"That's the laugh I've been dying to hear," he smiles as I smirk. "I don't know Mer but, I can guarantee you one thing though that on our honeymoon we will be having enough sex that if we don't make a baby I don't know what will," he jokes pulling  
into the parking lot.

"Babe! It's not funny," I elbow him as he kisses my cheek. "I know it's not, but we will make babies Mer someway, somehow, we will don't worry until we have too okay?" He asks as we get out of the car. "Okay I'll try," I nod leaning into his embrace as  
he wraps me in his strong arms. "Mmm Mer I love you forever and always, I will make you a mommy I promise," he rocks us slowly kissing the top of my head as I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too Der forever and always," I smile as he breaks apart. "You okay now?" He asks sliding his arm around my waist pulling me close. "Yeah I love you more and more each day, you always know what to say to make me feel better," I murmur as he  
opens the door to Saladworks. "You make it easy to talk to Mer and laugh with, that's why I'm so drawn to you," he smiles as we walk up in line.

"Guess we beat Mark and Lex," I remark leaning back into Derek's chest. "Yeah, today I had a need for speed...and I didn't get a ticket and I beat Mark so that's a double win," he smiles as we turn around when we hear the door open. "How did you  
guys get here so quick? We got the stupid light in front of the Bakery and I swear that light takes ten minutes!" Mark groans walking in line with Lexie.

"Der had a need for speed," I explain as Derek steps forward and orders his salad. "What does Jordan want did you find that out?" Derek turns to look at me as the girl puts cucumbers in his salad. "Yup she wants a Turkey Club without tomatoes and she  
says we have the dressing she likes at home," I say. Derek takes care of her order and his and I order mine next. "I can't believe I let Derek beat me," Mark shakes his head as Lexie laughs.

"What can I say you just can't drive on my level," Derek jokes. "You better watch it," Mark laughs, "I'm sure Mark will be out racing on the track," Lexie giggles ordering her salad as Mark tells her to shut up. Mark finally steps up to order his and  
Derek insists on paying since he says, "He would like to help the loser out and pay," which Mark immediately told him to shut up. We all couldn't stop laughing, even the workers were laughing at Mark as we left.

On our way home Derek and I had to stop at the bank to get money for my appointment, since there is of course a copay, and to pay Jordan. "I wonder if Mark made it home alright," I laugh as Derek pulls up the driveway and we see his car parked in the  
garage. "I guess he was okay and didn't get lost," Derek smiles taking the salad bag out of the car as I hold open the door for him.

"Mark you beat us," I mutter walking into the kitchen to find Jordan holding Sarah and Logan on her hips as she swings them from side to side. "But we ran to the bank," Derek says setting the salads down on the table as Lexie is setting up silverware.  
"Well it still counts," Mark nods, as I walk over to Jordan. "Hello my little angels! How were you for Jordan? Were you good?" I smile giving them each a kiss as I reach for them. "They were great Mer as usual, they napped and we played, and I just  
got done feeding them," she smiles handing me over Sarah.

"Oh I've missed you! Did you miss mommy? I ask kissing Sarah all over her chubby face. She babbles back as Jordan and I laugh, "Sit down and eat here is your salad," Derek says motioning towards Jordan and I. "Okay let me put them in their bouncy seats,"  
I mutter setting Sarah up as Jordan does the same for Logan.

"How is my boy? Did you miss mommy today, I've missed you so much!" I murmur leaning down to kiss Logan's forehead as he kicks his feet together and blows bubbles. "Logan, mister man what are you doing!" I smile as I sit down next to Jordan and begin  
eating. "God I could just eat his little face up! And look how stinkin' cute Sarah looks," Lexie beams tickling Sarah as she laughs.

"Lex and Mark are you guys staying home for the rest of the day? Because I have my doctors appointment and if you could watch them for me that would be great, than Jordan can go home," I explain as they nod. "Yeah I wanted to run to the mall to get a  
pair of jeans since they are on sale, but I can take them it's not a problem Mer," Lexie smiles. "Okay thanks, I just would feel bad if I had Jord babysit because they take forever at the doctors," Jordan nods smiling. "It would not be a problem if  
I had to babysit, seriously they are so easy and such happy babies," she says stroking Logan's cheek.

"Well thanks guys, alright Der are you ready?" I ask standing up and picking up Logan. I give him a big kiss and squeeze him cuddling him in my chest, "Oh I've missed my little cuddle bear all day!" I smile as he starts giggling and waving his hands around.  
"Do you wanna be put down?" I ask letting him go cruise around as we throw away the plates. "Sarah I'll see you later, we will get you a pretty pink dress," I say leaning down and picking her up as I kiss her and she starts to suck her thumb. "I love  
you sweet pea, see you in a little bit," I kiss her cheek and Lexie takes her.

"Go ahead we got it, I promise to call if we need anything, don't worry," she says swinging Sarah up into the air making her erupt into a fit of giggles. "Alright cya guys and thank you! Thanks Lex, Mark, and, Jordan," I say as Derek hands Jordan the  
cash and I start walking toward the door. "Thanks again Jordan," I smile opening the door and holding it open for Derek. "Anytime! Talk to you later," she replies gathering her stuff. "Ready?" Derek asks taking my hand and guiding me into the garage,  
"Yeah let's go."

We get to the doctors office fifteen minutes early, which is surprising since it's rather trafficy out. Derek parks and comes around to open my door. "Thank you," I smile taking his hand as he guides us in. "Everything is going to be okay Mer," he soothes  
rubbing my back. We walk down the corridor that connects the parking lot to the office buildings and the hospital. "I hope so, I really do because one less doctors appointment to have to go to would be nice," I say walking into Dr. Johnson's office.

Derek takes a seat while I check myself in and bring back a clipboard with paperwork to fill out since it's the first time I'll be seeing this doctor. "Some lovely paperwork to fill out," I smirk sarcastically taking a seat next to Derek. "Oh I'm sure  
it's just gaggles of fun," he laughs looking at the paperwork as I begin filling it out. "Well it's all the same questions so it's easy," I smile going through it filling in my contact information and health history. "They all look the same," he shrugs  
taking out his phone.

Once I finish I hand back in the clipboard. "Mer you have to see this video Amy sent to me, she didn't have your email address but she said she would have sent it to you," he smiles holding up his phone waiting for the video to load. "These two bridesmaids,  
they are the brides sisters sang there toasts in the tune of all these songs and it's hysterical," he starts laughing as it starts.

The girls are up at the front singing out there toast to their sister and her new husband. It's so cute and funny how they include there first date and how he is a republican. They use a mashup of songs from all different generations as they sing out  
their toast. "That is really cute! We have to show everyone, see if they can top this," I laugh as he nods and leans over kissing my cheek. "I'm glad Amy sent this to us, I'll have to call her after we get done here," he squeezes my hand as I rest  
my head on his shoulder. "Yeah good timing when I needed something to brighten my day," I smile.

"Meredith Grey?" A nurse calls walking into the waiting area. "Here we go, we will be okay Mer, I promise," Derek leans down stroking my cheek and kisses it. "Yup, and if not we will continue trying," I whisper taking his hand and walking back behind  
the woman. "Hello my name is Michelle, how are you doing?" She asks guiding us back to a room, "Good how are you?" She smiles holding open a door, "Good, okay I'll be taking your vitals and then Dr. Johnson will come in after," she says as I sit next  
to her desk with Derek.

"Okay let me record your weight first, so can you step on the scale in the corner please?" She asks standing next to me when I step on. "Okay, and hop up here and I can get your blood pressure," she grabs the cuff and wraps it around my arm. "Alright...perfect,"  
she smiles, "Now you can have a seat," she says taking the cuff off my arm.

"So let me take your blood, and then I can ask you more questions and enter in all the paperwork you filled out," she smiles gathering all the supplies to take my blood. Derek holds onto my left hand as she wipes my vein in my right arm off with alcohol.  
"Ready?" She asks holding up the needle, "Yup," I nod looking at Derek as he strokes my hand. "Okay I'm going to run and get this to our lab to be tested and I'll be back," she stands up exiting the room after bandaging me up.

"It would be nice if they could just transfer all my information over so I don't need to be requestioned," I sigh annoyed. "I know it's a pain, even though Dr. Moss transferred your file over to this doctor," Derek shrugs as I yawn. "Yeah," I groan as  
Michelle walks back in.

"Okay, so first off we have your file and everything has been sent by Dr. Moss, she mentioned you are here for college so that you might be jumping back and forth so we will send her a copy of how your appointment went so she has it on file." She starts  
off, "So now moving onto the questions, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Two weeks ago," I answer, "How was it any pelvic pain, cramping, bloating, tenderness in your breasts, nausea, heavy bleeding, or headaches?" She asks typing in my answer, "It's always horrible, I get it every other month, but when I get it, it's terrible  
and I get all of those symptoms," I shift in my seat as she stares at me. "All of them? And you are on birth control?" She asks stopping typing and looking over at me. "I was taking off the birth control, but yeah I get all the symptoms," I explain.

"Okay, aside from your cycle do you get any of those symptoms frequently?" She asks typing again, "Some times, the cramping and pelvic pain and headaches," I say as Derek laces his hand with mine to calm me down. "Is the cramping and the pain more to  
one side or it doesn't have a pattern?" She questions looking up at me, "It's just over my abdomen and a little higher but it's not just to one side," I tell her.

"Alright, that's all the questions for now, I'm going to give you a gown to change into, take everything off except your bra, and Dr. Johnson should be in soon," she smiles standing up and opening a cabinet to hand me a paper gown. "Thanks," I nod as  
she closes the door and I kick off my shoes. "Can you unzip me please?" I ask turning around in front of Derek. "Yeah Babe hold your hair up," he smiles undoing my dress as a shiver runs down my body.

"You okay honey?" He asks rubbing my shoulders as I break out into goosebumps, "I'm freezing," I murmur slipping the thin paper gown on and sitting on the exam table. "Come here I'll keep you warm," Derek pulls me down and wraps his arms around me pulling  
me close as I snuggle into his warm body. "Better?" He asks as a shiver makes my whole body shake, "Hmm a little, I'm just really cold," I smile taking his hand while he rubs his palms up and down my thighs.

"I'm trying to warm you up," he laughs kissing my cheek as a person knocks on the door. The woman peaks her head in when I say come in and she walks in with my chart in her hand. "Hello Meredith and you must be Derek, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Johnson, Dr. Moss  
told me all about you both," she smiles setting my chart down on the desk as she takes a seat and I move off of Derek and onto the exam table. "Nice to meet you," Derek and I respond as she flips through my chart.

"So you pretty much are here for a check up, a reevaluation if you will call it that. I'm going to exam you and if I feel anything to worry about then I will say hey maybe we should get a X-Ray or PET scan done. But if you seem perfect and healthy I don't  
see why we would waste time and do scans okay?" She says as I agree. "So Michelle wrote down that you are no longer on birth control and that your menstrual cycle is pretty...out of control for a lack of a word," she smiles washing her hands and sitting  
back down.

"So can I ask why you aren't on birth control? Are you actively trying to have children or have you just not liked the experience?" She asks, "Well my fertility doctors advised me to go off it because I wasn't any better on the birth control than off  
it. We aren't actively trying to have kids yet, but my question is how long should we wait for me to be cancer free in order to start fertility treatments?" I ask as she pursues her lips together. "Well let's see how you are doing today and then you  
will be almost a year out. You certainly don't want to wait your whole life, but you don't want to risk it so let's just see on that one because fertility treatments can irritate the cells and if you have a tumor it can grow faster with those treatments,"  
she explains to us.

"Okay can you just slid down a little more and rest your legs in the stirrups?" She asks holding onto the bottom of my gown as I scutch down, "Good, first I just want to do a pelvic exam and then I'll work my way up to the top of your uterus to make sure  
there is no endometriosis tissue. If there is tissue lining your uterus we can always remove it," she smiles plucking two gloves from the box and putting them on. "After I'll do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay too," she says as I nod  
and grip Derek's hand.

"Okay just relax for me," she says pushing her fingers into me. I grip Derek's hand tighter and focus on him as her hand moves around. "Nice deep breathes baby," Derek whispers stroking my cheek. "I'm trying," I nod as she puts a lot of pressure on my  
pelvis. "You're doing great Meredith," Dr. Johnson says, "I'm almost done checking your pelvis, I'm just going to press down on your abdomen to make sure there are no cysts. This may cause more discomfort," I nod and breathe in and out. "Owwww," I  
moan placing my hand on my lower belly as she adds more pressure pressing down on my pelvis.

She repositions her hand and gently starts pressing from side to side. "Hmm so far you are feeling great in your pelvis. I just need you to take a breath inhale through your nose...and exhale slowly through your mouth, good you just are clenching." I  
nod my head as Derek strokes my knee and holds my hand. "Meredith you are clenching all your muscles," she removes her hand slowly and rests it on my abdomen. "Keep taking nice deep breathes I know this is very uncomfortable, but I can't have you  
tighten all you muscles okay?" She asks. "I'm trying not too," I mutter breathing in and out.

"Okay let's try again," she carefully and slowly inserts her fingers as she rests her other hand against my abdomen. "Are you okay?" She asks looking over to see my face. "Yeah, it just hurts," I mumble as she pushes open my thigh a little more. "A couple  
more minutes," she promises as the pressure becomes unbearable. "Ohh it really hurts," I cry sitting up on my elbows. "I know it does, but I need to be able to see if your uterus is in good condition," she states pressing down at the top of my uterus.  
"Omg, oww that hurts really bad," I protest as my whole body rises up on my forearms.

"You are definitely feeling pressure, now does it hurt or is it just pressure?" She asks as I look over at Derek unable to say anything because it hurts so much, "Mhhh," I groan as Derek kisses my forehead. "Squeeze my hand honey," he whispers as I take  
his hand and squeeze. "I feel pain, it really hurts, why does it hurt? Am I going to be okay?" I ask worriedly. She looks up at me. "You will be fine, this is where tissue has grow back, I can't remove it because you will be in more pain if I did.  
What's going to happen is when you get your cycle it will just expel like it should, it's in the correct spot to do so. If it doesn't, which you will know because you then will be in incredible pain I would want you to go to the hospital and I will  
remove it then okay?" She says gently pressing down again.

"Okay," I mumble as I feel pain, "Mmm that really hurts," I gasp squeezing my eyes shut as a tear falls from my eye. "Yup it's right here, so let me just bring the ultrasound over and we can start," she removes her hand taking off her gloves and washing  
her hands. She rolls the ultrasound machine over and puts two new gloves on.

"Alright this will be cold," she warns squeezing the gel onto the transducer and carefully gliding it up into my uterus. "Okay," I shake out from an intense shiver as Derek takes my hand caressing it and strokes my hair. She stills the transducer in me  
and turns the monitor on, "So far so good, you just have right here a small amount of tissue that grew, but that shouldn't be a big problem," she points out to a darker spot on the screen.

"I'm going to move this up to the top of your uterus and this is where it becomes uncomfortable, but I need you to stay as still as possible," I nod increasing my grip on Derek's hand as I scrunch my face up and my mouth forms an "O" as I cry out in pain.  
"Breath, take nice deep breathes, hold still for a little longer," she mutters holding onto my knee as it's trying to close around her.

"Perfect there is no fertilized egg or anything to worry about, so I can give you a clean bill of health," she smiles removing the transducer as Derek kisses my lips and rubs my stomach soothing me as I link hands. "Good, so do you think we can try to  
start the fertility treatments?" I ask sitting up slowly. "Yes, I do believe you will be perfectly fine if you started," she smiles washing her hands again.

"So in a few weeks you will be officially cancer free for a year which is amazing," she says writing down in my chart. "I'm very excited about that," I smile as Derek nods. "I'm so proud of her, now we can start trying to have a family," Derek smiles.  
"Well you are all good, I don't think I need to speak with you again until next year so you can either make an appointment now or you might be back in Seattle so it's up to you, but I want you to be seen by Dr. Moss or myself within six months," she  
tells us.

"Okay, I think I'll just call and make an appointment if we are still in New Hampshire, if not I'll see Dr. Moss," I say. "Very well okay have a great rest of your day and good luck with the fertility treatments," she smiles taking my chart and walking  
out of the room. "Thank you," we reply as she shuts the door. "That went well, she was very sweet," I say changing back into my dress and panties. "Yeah so far we haven't experienced a mean doctor," Derek says helping me into my shoes.

He takes my hand and guides us out of the doctors office and back down the long corridor toward the parking lot. "What time does the boutique close?" He asks as we walk down the steps to get to the level our car is on. "Nine, I think, I'm not sure," I  
mumble as we get into our car. "Okay then you all have time to eat because Izzie texted me saying she's making tacos," he smiles, "Perfect we can eat and go run to shop," he nods pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey we are home!" I shout walking into the kitchen to see everyone gathered there and in the den watching the news. "Hey how did it go?" Lexie asks swinging Logan around like a plane. "Hi my little boy, how where you?" I kiss his smiling cheeks as he  
reaches out for me and sticks his two fingers in his mouth, drooling a little bit. "It was good, I'm still in remission and she said we can start trying to have babies," I tell her kissing Logan all over his face and head. "That's awesome Mer," Izzie  
comes over with Sarah on her hip.

"Oh you and Derek will have the cutest kids," Lexie smiles as I laugh, "Thanks Lex and Iz, I'm excited and very thankful that the cancer is still gone," Derek comes up behind me pulling me back in for a hug kissing my cheek, "I'm very thankful too, as  
long as we have your health everything else will fall into place," he says. "Congrats Meredith on making it a year, I don't think any of us could survive without you," Mark says sincerely.

"Yeah that's very true," Cristina pipes in taking a sip of her drink. "I can't wait for you two to have kids," Callie smiles as Owen nods, "Yeah kids are such a blessing." George comes in from the kitchen, "I think we all are just very happy you are alive  
and doing well," he says as Alex laughs, "Yeah we can't lose members of our frat house, we can only gain members." Mark starts laughing and Alex hits him, "Such a heartfelt message," he laughs. "You guys are all great and I couldn't imagine my life  
without any of you. It's been hard with Sarah and Logan and all the major changes that go along with having babies, but I wouldn't change it for the world because I think it's brought us all closer. So for that I am really thankful for all of you,  
because I know you all have my back and have Sarah and Logan's too."

Lexie and Izzie nod as she rocks Sarah around. I snuggle up to Logan swaying him from side to side as he babbles along with Sarah. "I think they like talking to each other," Derek laughs stroking Sarah's face and taking her from Izzie. "The tacos are  
done we were just waiting for the shells to cook," Izzie walks over taking the hard shells out of the oven.

"Perfect Iz," I smile opening the drawer to grab bibs for the twins. "What do you want to feed them, we have sweet potatoes, peas, carrots, cauliflower, green beans, and corn?" Callie asks holding open the fridge as Derek and I secure Sarah and Logan  
in their high chairs. "Potatoes and hmm green beans?" I ask, Derek nods, "Yeah that should be good," we tie the bibs around their necks and take the two containers from Callie.

"You would serve those precious babies cauliflower?" Cristina asks outraged as everyone starts setting up the table. "Yes, it's just mashed up, if you add a little salt and pepper it tastes good," I say laughing at her face. "Eww, Sarah, Logan your mommy  
is crazy serving you gross cauliflower," I laugh as Logan opens his mouth sticking his tongue out for the potatoes. "They like their vegetables," Derek shrugs feeding Sarah the mashed up string beans. "Cauliflower is just nasty," she shakes her head  
sitting down at the table.

"Here comes the choo choo train," I ease the spoon into Logan's mouth as he claps his hands together. "You like the potatoes don't you?" I smile feeding him the last scoop of it and switching with Derek so he can feed potatoes to Sarah. "Sarah you ready  
for some potatoes?" Derek asks sticking the pink spoon in her mouth. She claps her hands together and smiles, "Here comes the plane," he announces making noises as he lets Sarah eat her potatoes.

"I think Logan likes his string beans on his face," I laugh watching as he chews and places his hands on his cheek rubbing it around his face. "He's exfoliating in string beans," Lexie laughs, as I giggle at him. "Ready for more buddy?" He sticks his  
mouth open eager for the spoon to land in his mouth. "They both eat well, I mean I guess we haven't encountered the terrible twos or when they want to feed themselves yet," Derek says wiping potatoes off of Sarah's cheek.

"No I think they are holding off and going to get you though for feeding them cauliflower," Cristina smirks as Mark laughs, "Gosh you people really can't stand cauliflower!" I shake my head finishing up feeding Logan. "Okay everything is ready," Izzie  
says carrying over the taco shells and Callie carrying over the meat. "Let's eat!" Alex says carrying over lettuce and cheese, and sitting down. I clean Logan and Sarah's face up and hand them each a toy to play with while we eat. Derek gets up to  
put the containers in the dishwasher and comes back to start eating.

The tacos are delicious and we all eat them quickly like we haven't eaten in days. "Sarah and Logan are going to be tired tonight," Alex says as we clear the table and start to clean up. "I know hopefully we can get through shopping without any crying,"  
I smile putting away the ten placemats and start washing down Sarah and Logan's high chair trays. "Hopefully," Izzie nods loading the pans into the dishwasher.

"Okay let me just get a coat on them and the diaper bag and we will be good to go," I smile picking Sarah and Logan up as George turns the vacuum on to clean the oriental rug under the kitchen table. I take them upstairs and decide to change them into  
their sleepers since it will be their bedtime by the time we get out of the store; rather than having two crying tired babies, I could have two sleeping babies.

I change there diapers and shimmy them into their warm long onesies. "Ready pumpkin pies?" I ask kissing there heads as I balance them on my hips and start walking down the steps with the diaper bag on my shoulder. "Aw they look very comfy in their pajamas,"  
Lexie rubs Sarah's back as she yawns. "Yeah I figured it would be easier to to put them in pajamas and then I'll be able to put them right to bed," I say rocking them around.

"Good idea, then you won't wake them up," I nod as we wait for everyone to get their coats on. "Ready?" I ask as Izzie and Cristina come over towards us. "Yeah, Callie are you ready?" Izzie calls opening the hallway closet to get her coat. "Mer do you  
want your North Face?" She asks pulling it out for me, "Yeah thanks," I tuck the coat under my arm swaying lightly as Sarah and Logan rest their heads on my shoulder.

"I'm ready," Callie says zipping up her coat and holding open the door for us to go into the garage. "Okay, see you guys later," I call as Derek gets up and kisses me. "See you later," he kisses Sarah and Logan and helps me out of the door. "I love you,  
see you in a bit," I say letting Lexie help me get Sarah and Logan in their car seats. "I love you too, drive carefully." He leans against the door watching as we all pile into the Navigator and I pull out of the garage.

We get to the boutique called "Leaps and Twirls" and park in the small parking lot that sits empty at this late hour. "Thank gosh they are open late, we pretty much have the store to ourselves!" Izzie beams getting out of the car and opening the trunk  
to get the stroller out. "I know it's perfect," I say unclipping Sarah's car seat and securing it in the stroller. Callie comes around from the other side with Logan in his carrier and places him down.

"Hopefully they have a dress and something that will match for Logan, I was thinking a polo and a sweater or maybe just a pullover sweater that matches," I say as I push the stroller inside, Cristina holding the door for all of us. "I'm sure they will  
have matching stuff," Cristina mumbles walking in and over to a white dress.

"Hello how are all of you doing tonight? Are you looking for anything in particular?" The saleswoman asks coming towards us. "Hi it's my son and daughter's first birthday in a few weeks and I'm looking for an outfit, but I want them to coordinate," I  
tell her as she nods. "Oh that's so exciting, they are just gorgeous, back here against the wall and the tables around here is where you will find clothing in their sizes," she shows us the selection guiding us back. "As for coordinating that's not  
a problem if you want to do pink and blue or green we have all of it. Do you have a color scheme in mind?" She asks holding up a beautiful pink gingham dress, the one Izzie showed me on her iPhone.

"Pink and blue, I love that dress, do you have a navy sweater to match for my son?" I ask as Izzie and Lexie start looking around. Sarah starts whimpering so I rock the stroller back and forth to soothe her. "We have a royal blue with white stripes or  
this sweater that is just darling with the elbow patches," she holds up a navy sweater with light gray elbow patches. "Aw that's adorable! I want that and the dress," I smile walking around to see everything else. "Okay I'll put them at the register  
while you look," she says.

"Mer look at this adorable corduroy dress!" Callie holds up a red dress, "Oh my that is so cute! Do they have it in Sarah's size?" I ask her looking over the sweaters and Mary Jane shoes. "Yup, they have it," she says holding the hanger as I look at all  
the cashmere sweaters. "That one is cute with the deer on it," Cristina points as I pick up an elephant sweater. "Do you like the deer or elephant better?" I ask her holding both up. "The deer, and this one is so cute for Logan with the fire helmet  
on it," she picks up handing it to me. "Aww that is so cute!" I smile.

We pick up more clothing items and unnecessary toys and books for Sarah and Logan before making our way to the register. "All set?" The woman asks starting to ring up the pile of items. "Oh yes, we come in here for two outfits and will be walking out  
with dozens of unneeded items," I laugh handing over my credit card. "I know it's such cute things it's hard not to shop," she says handing me the receipt to sign. "Okay you are all set, have a great night and happy birthday to the twins," she hands  
over the three bags. "Thank you, have a good night," we all say stepping out to our car.

We make it home quickly as no one is really on the road. Mark holds the door open for us as we all stumble in exhausted from shopping. "Looks like you bought the whole store," Derek laughs taking a sleeping Logan from Callie and headed upstairs. "Mmm  
I think we were close to," I smile following behind him with Sarah. Sarah and Logan don't even make a noise as we lay then peacefully in their cribs. We kiss them goodnight and shut their door behind us.

"I'm tired," I yawn as Lexie places the bags of clothes in front of their door. "Thanks Lex, goodnight guys," I wave as we head to our room. Everyone mumbles and mutters goodnight as they shuffle to their rooms. Derek and I pull down the bed quickly as  
I grab our pillows from the closet. I lift my dress over my head and change into one of Derek's T-Shirts. Climbing into bed I stretch my arms out and watch Derek take his shoes off.

"You left me home for a while with those knuckleheads, I think you owe me something, I was mighty bored," Derek states, "Take off your clothes and get in here with me, and I'll pay you back," I murmur mischievously. "Just lock the door first," I smirk  
pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"Okay Ms. Bossy - you're very bossy tonight... I like it Mer," he says, getting up to lock the door, pulling his sweater over his head as he goes, and tosses it to the floor next to his shoes. When Derek turns around, his hand stops as he reaches for  
his belt. I am now kneeling up in bed, waiting for him, caught in a shaft of soft light from the dim lamp.

"What?" I ask, running my index finger to my lips, licking my tongue along it suggestively. "I'm waiting..." I murmur. I lift up Derek's shirt that I have just put on and let my fingers trace down my body between my breasts, and around my nipple, my  
mouth slightly open, and my eyes wide.

Derek watches me, as my hand dips lower, between my legs. I move my red lacy panties over, the ones Derek love so much, uncovering my pussy. I shift around moving my knees apart more and draw my finger across my wet pussy. "Mmm oh Der," I moan resting  
a hand behind me to support me as I slowly rock against my finger letting my head go back with a soft moan. Trembling, I slide my fingers in and out, parting my glistening lips, showing Derek how wet I am getting. Small little cries of pleasure punctuate  
my movements, and Derek walks up to the end of the bed watching me.

"Ohhh Derek, I need you baby," I cry as I rub my pussy and push my two fingers in deeper. "Oh god! I need...Der I need," I groan as my body starts shaking. He takes a deep breath, and almost trips in his haste to join me, kicking his jeans off. "What  
do you need honey?" He kneels on the bed in front of me as I lean forward and rest my hand on his chest as I pump my fingers in and out. "Oh Mer, you are so close make yourself cum," he rubs my inner thigh as my eyes start to close and I press against  
his chest.

"I need you!...just fuck my pussy! I need your fingers in me!" I beg as Derek holds open my thighs and covers my clit. "Oh shit!" I scream burying my head against his shoulder as I shake out. Derek quickly takes my fingers and turns them pressing them  
deeper as he presses his fingers inside of me. "Derek! DEEPER! I need it deeper!" I pant as he kisses my neck and slowly pushes me back onto my back.

"Baby you will get it deeper," he mumbles opening my thighs and pressing his fist into me. "Oh you are so tight," he pushes and pulls in and out working my pussy. "Fuck!" I cry holding onto the sheets as he quickly buries his three fingers inside pounding  
them in and out while pleasuring my clit. "I'm cumming! Oh fuck I'm cumming," I moan feeling my juices flow around his hand. "Oh Mer, cum for me!" He chants fucking me deeper as I contract and wiggle around him.

Derek slowly stops fingering me as I cum around his hand, clenching his hand as I come down from my high. "Mer, you keep surprising me," he confesses roughly, taking me by the arms and lowering his mouth to mine, as he kneels over me. Our bodies touch  
everywhere, my breasts against his hard chest, my thighs rub against his, and his cock moves gently between my wet, sticky legs. I whimper against his mouth, my hands settling at his lower back.

Derek kisses me hard, consuming me, as his hips rock against me. His hand cups my breast with a sudden urgency that he can't control. "God, I want you so fucking much, baby," he says, his voice low. I feel all wet and warm against him everywhere, and  
he wants to absorb every inch. He drops his hands to my ass, pulling me closer, his hard cock grinding between my legs.

Derek opens my thighs with his elbow kissing the soft inside of my thighs as I moan holding his head and lightly pushing it over my waiting pussy. "Not yet honey," he kisses up my hips sucking on my hipbone and belly button as I arch up. Derek holds me  
still licking the valley between my breasts as I start to stir against him. "Baby I can't wait," I moan as he licks around my areole and takes my nipple in his mouth sucking and biting it.

"Derek!" I scream shaking as he bites harder and trials his hand down on my belly. He releases my nipple circling his fingers around my nipple as he takes my other nipple in his mouth. "Jesus Derek!" I cry as he starts sucking and biting on it arousing  
me even more. I open my legs a little and reach down covering my pussy with my hand as I moan louder. I press a long finger inside of my folds as Derek lets go of my engorged nipple.

"I need to fuck you so hard and fast," he speaks as I reach out and stroke his thick cock. "I need you so deep!" I moan shaking against my finger. Derek pulls my finger out licking the juices off of it and tosses me back against the pillows. "Feisty?"  
I smirk getting myself comfortable. He smiles at me and opens my thighs as he takes his cock and rubs it up and down my pussy. "Baby just fuck me! I need your huge cock inside my tight pussy!" I beg as he leans down to kiss my lips and thrust his  
cock inside of me.

"Oh baby," Derek whispers in my ear biting down on my ear lobe as he thrusts all the way in. "Ohh you're so big! Fuck!" I moan low as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his lower back. "Am I too deep?" He asks slowly pushing and pulling  
as I kiss his chest and dig my feet in his back from the intense pleasure. "You're perfect! Oh god!" I yell as he starts moving in circular motions.

He pulls back for a second and quickly plows deeper back in, "FUCCKKK!" I scream as he repositions my legs holding them up against his chest. Derek cups my breast gently caressing it, running his thumb lightly over my nipple. "Baby, I'm cumming!" I moan  
shaking as I reach up to kiss him. He lowers his mouth to mine and I whimper out when I feel his fingers between us stroking my clit. I slightly break away from our kiss and gasp as he holds onto my knee not letting me close my legs as I start to  
cum.

He brushes a piece of hair out of my face and looks down at me, as I start to climax, my body heaving, my breasts flushed. "Baby!" I whimper again, as he continues to move against me, dragging out my pleasure, his fingers digging into my clit. Derek covers  
my lips with his as I cum shaking around him. His fingers are still working on my clit as he quickly thrusts deeper in and out of me while sucking on my tongue as I try to break lose. He holds me still as our mouths keep kissing as I arch into him  
and whimper in our conjoined mouths.

"Oh Derek!" I moan riding it out to the last small spasm, until I finally relax in his arms. Derek rocks more gently, trying to regain control of his own climax. "Meredith!" Derek moans pushing one last time into me before gently collapsing against me  
as I snuggle up to him.

I look up at him, my face flushed, and my lips halfway parted, and he smiles tenderly. "What?" I ask "I'm just happy," he says softly, cradling me close, and easing me down on top of him as he lays back and I cuddle up on his chest. "And I need you again..."  
He rolls us over and parts my legs, in seconds he is thrusting smoothly into me, filling me completely, taking my breath away in a rush. "Oh Derek!" I groan holding on tightly to his shoulder as he pushes in and out. Derek wraps his hand in my hair,  
and kisses me in an all-consuming, wet kiss that makes me even more breathless.

My senses are in a hot riot, my body shaking as the pleasure builds up in me again, as Derek thrusts deeper and faster into me. My climax hits me suddenly, and I clutch at him, my fingers digging into his shoulders, my heels at the small of his back.  
"Derek! Fuck Deeerreekk!" I shout as Derek closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he comes with a groan.

Slowly, he lowers himself down into my arms, releasing me carefully. I thread my fingers in his hair, feeling his temples damp with sweat, his muscles still hard and trembling from the exertion. As he catches his breath, his face against my warm skin,  
he looks up at me.

"Meredith," he says softly, propping himself up on his elbow beside me, playing with my hair with his free hand. "I love you," he whispers pulling me closer into his side. "Der I love you too," I smile lightly patting his cheek and pulling the blankets  
up over us. "Goodnight honey," he kisses my cheek as I snuggle in resting my hand on his chest. "Night Der."


	52. The Big Day Part 1

"Ready?" Derek asks as he uncaps the needle and picks up the solution to inject me with. "You know I hate needles, but I'm getting better," I grin and he nods leaning to the side and kissing my ear, "You definitely have been getting better, but our new trick helps," he says and I smirk. "Hmm it does doesn't it?" I giggle and steal a kiss from him on the lips. "Kissing you always helps to calm me down," I tell him as I roll up my shirt for him. He rubs the antistatic wipe over my belly, "Ready now?" He asks and I move a little bit to position myself from the bed. "Yes, now," I whisper leaning in to hold onto his shoulder as our lips connect and move in a pattern. I squeeze Derek's hand as he wraps it around me while inserting the needle as our lips keep dancing on.

Derek pulls back and kisses my lips gently, "You okay?" He asks kissing my eyes as I lean my head on his shoulder, "Yeah just tired and thinking about this afternoon, I'm worried as usual," I tell him and he puts the cap back on the needle resting it on the side table. "Come here Baby," Derek opens his arms and wraps me in a big bear hug, "This is a really stressful and emotional day, I'm worried about your health too, I don't want anything to harm you and I know there is a small chance that something could happen while they transfer the embryos over and it could jeopardize our chances of having babies," Derek rubs my back and I stroke his cheek, "I'm going to be okay I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," I tell him.

"But I'm a little nervous about that too, like what if they mess up or what if our embryos don't take? Or what if I just don't get pregnant? Like what if we use all the embryos and I don't get pregnant that's my biggest fear Der," I wipe my eye as a tear comes racing down it and Derek kisses my forehead. "I'm telling you let's think positive for now, they said it's a low chance for none of the eggs to take," he reasons and I nod laying back in his embrace. "I will think positive until our next date when we are set to go back to the doctors to see if we are pregnant, but right now I just don't feel too well," I tell Derek looking up over at him as I get up covering my mouth and Derek stands up behind me.

"Nauseous? Are you tired?" Derek asks feeling my forehead and putting his hand on my back, "You are a little warm, do you feel warm?" Derek asks and I shake my head, "No I feel okay just my stomach," I groan sitting down at the toilet as Derek ties my hair up in a messy ponytail. "Feel like you are going to get sick?" He rubs my shoulder and I nod, "Yeah, my belly is out of control," I mumble, holding his hand that's on my knee as I breathe deeply in and out and focus on my breathing. "Mhh, Ohhh, Der I'm going to be sick," I tell him and he stands up and holds onto my shoulders as I hunch over the toilet bowl.

I heave into the toilet and throw up the contents on my stomach although there is nothing coming out as I dry heave. Derek wipes my mouth and rubs my back soothingly as I lean into his touch, "It's okay Mer you are doing great Honey," he tells me kissing my hairline as I bend over and clutch onto the toilet holding onto for guidance. "Do you think you are done?" Derek asks and I shake my head, "No, my belly keeps rumpling," I tell him as I stop talking and throw up heaving out everything that I had in me. "More?" He asks and I shake my head. "I don't think so," I whisper holding my hand over my mouth and leaning against him. "It's alright just breath," he reassured me.

"I wish we could just get pregnant naturally like why can't we just be like a normal couple who has sex all the time and boom gets pregnant?" I ask holding my head in my hands as I start to get upset and Derek takes my hands, "Because we aren't quitters and God knows that, so he passed his hardest challenge to us. He is testing us, but Honey we can do it. I believe in us. I believe in the team of doctors and more importantly I believe in you Sweetheart," he kisses my temple and I start to cry. "I-I just-I'm sorry, my emotions are all over the place Babe. I just want to give you a baby so badly," I tell him and he smiles. "Together we will create one we will have one or multiples and our hard work will pay off in the end."

"Come on let's get to the doctor so they can do the embryo transfer," Derek takes my hand and helps me stand up. "Can you believe today is the day? Like it's finally here after two weeks it's here and we can see after a few more days if we are going to be mommies and daddies!" I cry wiping my eyes and he smirks pulling me in for a hug. "And you will make one hell of a mom to our babies as you already are to Sarah and Logan. I'm so proud of you everyday and today is no exception Mer, you are so strong Honey," he looks into my eyes and strokes my face. "I love you Sweetheart and whether we get pregnant on this first time or not does not change that, it's science and it's not your fault okay?" He tells me and I shake my head. "Okay, thank you for saying that," I give him a tight hug. "Let's get over there and get this show on the road, I'm getting anxious," I tell him.

"I think we will be okay they said the whole process doesn't take long and then you get to nap in the office for an hour," Derek says as we gather our stuff in the kitchen. "I know I just hate being away from the twins even though they are having fun at the LittleGym," I smile and he hands me my jacket. "They are perfectly fine with Lexie, Callie, and Izzie they can handle them for us until we get back, but you have to lay down for the remainder of today, so Pickles and you can sleep," he laughs. "My boy and I on the couch," I shrug patting Pickles head and rubbing his ears, "You're my good baby boy! I'll see you later baby! Be good and play with your piggy!" I hand him his stuffed pig animal and he swings it from side to side. "He looks like he is going to destroy his head," Derek laughs opening the garage door and I giggle. "It will keep him occupied so oh well!" I shrug.

We get into the car and Derek backs out as I turn on the radio changing the station as Alex had it on country. I turn it onto pop and rest my head back taking Derek's hand in mine and resting it on my knee. "I think we should pray to St. Anne," I smile and he looks over at me. "What's she the Saint of?" He asks. "She's the patron of infertility and maybe she will bless us who knows?" I shrug looking over at him as he smiles. "You think of everything this is why I fell in love with you, see you aren't a quitter ever, you don't back down from challenges," he says. "I like challenges and I know you do too so together we make a great team don't we?" I smile and he nods. "So let's pray."

"Anne, you were especially favored by God to be the mother of the holy Virgin Mary, the Mother of our Savior. By your power with your most pure daughter and with her divine Son, kindly obtain for us the grace and the favor we now seek. Please secure for us also forgiveness of our past sins, the strength to perform faithfully our daily duties for and the help we need to persevere in the love of Jesus and Mary. Please guide us into parenthood as we go through IVF and try to have a baby, please bless our future baby or babies with good health and happiness. Amen," I say looking over at Derek for approval and he nods smiling, "Amen, that was great Babe, Amen to that, that was beautiful. St. Anne we will be praying to very often!" He kisses me at the red light.

"I know it's good to know right?" I tell him and he nods, "Now we know and can pray every night for a baby or babies," he rubs my hand, "So what would you like to name the babies if we hypothetically had quadruplets, like I know we sort of talk about names, but what names do you have in mind?" I ask and he laughs, "Well if they were two boys and two girls one would be Charlotte and the other Henry or Harry, I'm not sure which I love both. And then Nathan and Sophie or Margaret - Maggie we could call her or maybe Olivia or how about Lorraine or Scarlet?" He lists and I nod.

"I like Teddy too short for Theodore for a boy and I love those names too so I think we are on the same page as usual," I smile as we drive into the parking lot of the infertility clinic. "You are held up on quadruplets though? You think that many?" Derek asks getting out of the car and I shrug. "Maybe I don't know I just have a feeling that it's all or nothing with us, maybe five I don't know mother's intuition?" I wink at him and he laughs.

We stop at a red light and my stomach lurches and rocks as I frantically look for a plastic trash bag. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" Derek asks watching me going through the glove compartment. "Trash bag I'm getting sick," I murmur as I find them and Derek grabs it from me unraveling it and handing it to me, "Again? We have to ask what's going on Mer, this just isn't right," he says feeling my forehead as I throw up into the bag. "You are just dry heaving and have been for the past few days," he mutters shaking his head as he continues driving into the parking lot. I stop throwing up looking up as he stops to catch my breath and Derek holds my hand, "Take a deep breath, it's okay," he kisses me as I tie the bag up and wipe my face.

He opens the door for me, "I guess we will find out what's going on soon and hopefully this transfer will work right?" He leans over kissing me and I smile. "Yes and I can't wait to see like what if the first time it really works!" I beam squeezing his hand and he guides me up to the desk. "That's the way to think Sweetheart," he kisses my cheek, "Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Moss and Dr. Lin," I tell the receptionist and she nods. "Okay has your insurance changed at all?" She asks, "Nope everything is the same," I tell her handing it to her and the copay. "Okay perfect, so just take a seat and Natalie will be out to take you back," she smiles handing back my insurance card.

I sit back down and pick up a boring parenting magazine browsing through it leaning on Derek's shoulder as the nausea feeling pops up and I turn green. I hold my hand in front of my mouth and Derek races behind me to the bathroom, "It's okay I'm right here," Derek says not leaving my side as he turns the light on and I stumble over to the toilet leaning over it dry heaving over it. "This won't go away!" I moan looking up at Derek as he holds back my hair and hands me a paper towel to wipe my mouth on. "Do you think you are done?" He asks and I shake my head, "No I feel I still have something left in me," I mumble as my stomach lurches and I vomit over the toilet. "It's okay Mer, you are doing great Sweetie, hopefully this will stop soon," Derek says and I stand up with his help taking the paper towel to clean up my face. I spit out the bile after taste and swish around the water. Derek hands me a mint to hopefully calm my stomach and we go back out to the waiting room.

"It's going to be okay, we will ask them what this is from you have gotten sick multiple times just dry heaving, so something's got to give," Derek says running his hand through my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder scrolling through home remedies for nausea.

"Meredith? You can come on back with me," a young nurse calls me from the side and Derek and I stand up as I grip Derek's hand tightly, as my stomach turns. "I'm not going anywhere I'm right beside you, I promise I'm so proud of you Meredith," he smiles brushing my tear away and kissing my cheek. "Hi I'm Natalie, I'll be your nurse for the embryo transfer. So are you ready to come on back and chance into a gown and go over a few things to start?" She asks and I nod looking over at Derek.

"Look at me Mer, everything is going to go great I promise you that. Our babies are going to be perfectly fine they will be in your belly soon Honey," he kisses my forehead and I nod hugging him tight as Natalie leaves the gown on the exam table, "I'll be back," she says shutting the door. I kick off my shoes and start to get change as Derek helps me fold my clothes. "5 embryos I can't believe it we are starting with 5 going into you," Derek wraps his arms around my belly and kisses my neck.

"I just want it to work out so badly, let's just pray again, maybe it will help," I mutter and kiss his stubble. He nibbles on my ear and ties my gown in the back for me. "Bless us St. Anne and graciously look over us as we place 5 healthy embryos into Meredith today. Please guide them into a safe and stable pregnancy and keep Meredith healthy. Amen," He kisses my cheek. "Amen," I hug him reaching up to pull him in closer. We hear a knock on the door and we slowly break apart. "Come in," I call for Natalie to come back in. "Okay so I'm just going to do a quick exam of your abdomen and uterus to make sure everything is healthy enough before the doctors come into start with the procedure okay?" She asks setting up her paperwork and I look over at Derek hesitantly as he squeezes my hand tighter.

"Okay," I respond slowly laying back and guiding my feet into the stirrups. "It's going to be cold, and since your hormones are high you may feel a higher sensitivity and that's normal," she tells me as I take Derek's hand and he kisses my cheek, "Breathe, Honey, just breathe, you can do it I know you can. We are almost there Sweetheart, just think in a few hours five embryos are going to be in your belly," he smiles kissing my lips as tears fall down my cheeks and he brushes them away. I squeeze his hands and hug him closer, "Five embryos, we can do this," I mutter through tears and he nods sitting back down and taking my hand. "Alright, so let me spread your legs a bit more and then we will be good to go," she smiles sitting down in her stool.

"She puts her gloves on puts her hand on my thigh, "Ready?" She asks and I nod, she pushes her fingers up into my core and I relax my muscles as she goes, "Great, I'm going to press down right about here and feel for any tenderness or lumps, if not I'll keep going okay?" She tells us as I close my eyes and squeeze Derek's hand harder. She moves down against my right side and I jump crying out, "Okay some sensitivity?" She asks as I lay back down moaning, "Yes Ohh don't touch right there, oww," I cry and she moves her hand away as I breathe deeply.

"Endometriosis tissue grew back which isn't bad, but I'm going to have to get Dr. Lin in here to take care of this okay? You just rest while I go get him real quick okay?" She smiles taking off her gloves and washing her hands real quick. "Is it a lot?" I ask looking worried over at Derek, "I'm not going to say anything until he comes into the room first to see her himself," she tells us rushing out shutting the door. "This isn't good!" I burst into tears covering my face as Derek removes my hand over my face and places it on his cheek, "Hey hey hey, we don't know what's wrong and look there may be nothing wrong at all, it could be just a little tissue and very simple to remove," he kisses over my forehead and I nod swallowing my tears. "I just-we just-we are-we are getting ready to start a family," I breath out and he wipes my tears that keep falling.

"Mer slow deep breathes you are hyperventilating, slow deep breathes Sweetie. It's all going to work out remember? You and I are going to have many babies. This is not changing anything, we are going to continue to try to start a family. Together you and I will create a family Honey," he kisses me as a knock comes on the door. Derek squeezes my hands and kisses my lips. "I love you, no matter what happens Sweetheart, you know that," he stares into my eyes. "I love you too," I whisper as Natalie and Dr. Lin walk in. "Hello! So I hear Natalie feels some endometriosis tissue that grew back," he says walking in with my file and sitting down. "Yes, will this delay the process of embryo transfer today?" I ask tears flying down my cheek wiping them away.

"Honestly it depends how much there is, but before I examine you I want to ask you some questions because I want to know if you have noticed anything different okay?" He says looking over at us as Derek helps me sit up on the exam table. "Okay," I respond. "Have you been spotting or bleeding at all in between your cycles recently?" He asks and I nod, "Yes, a little bit more so now since being on the hormone injections, but you said that was a side effect right? I get horrible cramps when the spotting occurs like I'm getting my period, but it's not," I tell him and he writes it down.

"How about tenderness in your breasts or abdomen? Or both?" He asks for which I nod and hiccup starting to unconditionally sob. Derek stands up and wraps me in his arms, "What's the matter? Did I ask something wrong?" Dr. Lin asks and Derek nods his head, "Yes, it's been a tough day, if you could give my wife and I a minute it would be helpful thank you," Derek says politely squeezing me tightly as I swallow my thick tears and hug him holding him harder. "Breathe. Just breathe, listen to me you could be in pain for all types of reasons and you know it, we can still have babies though! Remember we can still have babies Sweetheart!" He kisses my forehead and around my hair as I nod holding onto his shoulders.

"Look at me," Derek whispers, "I-I, Derek-Der, I can't stop, the tears won't stop, I can't stop, my head won't stop, I can't stop thinking," I sob and he pulls me in for a tight embrace as I cry harder burying my head in his neck sobbing fresh tears on his shirt. "It's going to be okay, the doctors are going to take care of us. We are going to have babies soon Sweetie. When we walk out of here today we will be one step closer to have babies," he nuzzles my head and I hiccup, "Mhmm," I mumble. "Oh Baby I wish I could take away the pain, but Meredith soon we are going to have babies," he pleads and I nod, "Soon is good," I tell him, looking over at him and grinning leaning on his chest breathing him in. "I'm sorry, it just takes a toll on me, I want a family for us so badly," I whisper as a tear slips out of my eye and he wipes my tear and kisses my lips. "And we will have that perfect family just like how you imagine it," he smiles as we jump hearing a knock at the door.

"Need more time?" Dr. Lin asks, Derek clears his throat and looks over at me, "Are you ready?" He asks holding my hands. "I'm ready," I tell him and he lets Dr. Lin in the room. "I'm sorry about the question I asked, but I'm going to have to ask it again, or if you remember it you can answer it now Meredith," Dr. Lin politely says taking his seat in front of me. "The answer is yes-to both, about a week after my period and I marked that down on my calendar I started to get pretty bad tenderness and cramps in my abdomen. And my breasts they would be so bad it would hurt to put a bra on or to shower. Some nights Derek would have to carry me upstairs because the cramps would be so draining that I couldn't physically move," I tell him through tears taking my time as he records it in my chart.

"Alright, how about any bleeding, besides your period?" He asks and I nod a little. "Yes, um spotting which I marked down too, and I would be in so much pain for those days as well, I couldn't eat or walk or do anything besides lay in bed on my side with a heating pad," I cringe squeezing Derek's hand. "Okay, so let me examine you, how have you been today? Have you been sore or any pain, tenderness, spotting?" He asks, "Tenderness and a little spotting, but I thought that was from the hormone injections and I'm nauseous," I respond and Dr. Lin nods. "Yes it could be a reaction to all sorts of things, but first I need to examine you closer so let's lay you back first and see how the tissue is. I need to see how much grew back and how much pain you are in if I examine it okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Lay on back and we can get started okay?" He smiles washing his hands and putting gloves on. I lay back down and take Derek's hand, "Alright let's take a look and we will see," Dr. Lin smiles. I focus my attention towards Derek as I place my feet into the stirrups and Dr. Lin shifts closer applying the gel to his glove, "Okay, I'm going to go all the way up to the top of your uterus so you shall feel a lot of pressure, but try not to arch your back or press down against me, remember that delays what we are aiming to do okay?" He reminds me and I nod already knowing this is going to hurt like hell. "Mer look at me, keep focusing on me, slow even deep breathes, in and out," Derek says as I feel Dr. Lin's fingers at my opening and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Ready?" He looks up from the foot of the examine table and I shake my head, one hand squeezing Derek's hand and another on my belly. I feel his fingers slide in and slowly and carefully pause as I clench around them trying to adjust to the size. "Remember I start at the top of your uterus and then start pressing down, so you are already trying to close your legs in," he cautions as I take a slow deep breath in instructed by Derek as he opens my knee and holds it open. "How are you feeling so far? Any pain?" He asks as he presses down and I scream lifting my whole body off the table moving my hips and closing my knees on his hand. "Oh my gosh, right there! It-it feels like a knife is stabbing me," I sat through tears as Dr. Lin rotates his hand and presses down. I scream in pain bitting onto my lip and squeezing Derek's hand. "There is a lot of tissue right here, we can either keep going or stop. If we keep going the pain will get worse, but if we stop I can't guarantee that we will be able to do the embryo transfer today because we may not be able to get clear margins in your uterus and ovary," he explains as I immediately start crying and Derek kisses my tears away.

"Mer, I know you want a baby, but if the pain is too much…" Derek starts and I cut him off, "We want babies, let's do it, I'll deal with the pain," I tell him letting the tears drop down my face. "Meredith the pain you are going to feel is severe, we can't give you anything because we will be giving you a light sedative during the procedure," Dr. Lin explains and I nod. "I understand, we want a family so please just do it, it will hurt, but we want babies," I murmur wiping my tears. "We want babies so badly," I babble and Derek hugs me kissing my lips. "I know and we are trying our best for you both," Dr. Lin assures us shifting his hand as I push down. "Meredith as I continue I need you to take deep breathes in as I move up to prevent you from pushing down like you are now okay?" He instructs as I nod looking back at Derek taking his hand again after he wipes it on his jeans.

"Just look at me Baby, you are doing great, God you are doing great. Squeeze my hand, as tight as you need," he kisses the top of my head as the tears stream down my face and I breathe out, "Ohhhh," I exhale through a sob and Derek wipes the tears up with the pad of his thumb under my eye. "You are doing great, it's going to be over soon," Dr. Lin looks up as he gently pushes down on my abdomen and I arch up clenching around his hand, "That hurts so badly, I'm in so much pain," I tell him through thick tears as Derek carefully gets me to lay back down. "There is a good amount of tissue right here, but I'm at the top of your uterus so that's why you are feeling the most pressure," he explains and I nod.

"I'm going to insert the ultrasound now, which won't feel so good, but I need a better look to further get the tissue out," he tells me as I look over at Derek and continue to bit down on my lip. "Mer Baby, if it's too much we can wait Sweetie, you are in so much pain, it kills me to see you like this. We will get to have our babies but maybe we can reschedule so that you can have a sedative for now?" Derek suggests and I moan sobbing as he stands up and pulls my head into his chest, "Oh Honey, I know this is awful for you, but you are so strong. We are going to have babies remember what I told you? We will have babies a lot of them I'm not giving up and either are you so why don't you allow Dr. Lin to give you a little medication so your out of this pain?" Derek asks and I squeeze his hand as I shake my head stubbornly.

"Derek we have been waiting for so long I want a baby so badly. I don't have patience anymore. I-I just want a baby with you. I want a baby so badly with you I can't give up now-not now when we are so close! I want to be a mommy and to see you be a daddy to our kids. You are such a wonderful father already to Sarah and Logan," I cry as he holds my head into his neck soaking his shirt. "Meredith, Baby you are in such a high amount of pain, it worries me," Derek rubs my back and I nod squeezing his hand. "I-I-I'm okay, I promise, a baby is worth it," I mutter as I calm down and Derek runs his hands through my hair holding onto me tightly. I lay back down wiping my eyes and Dr. Lin slowly inched the transducer into me as I wince. "I wish I could take the pain away Baby," Derek strokes my cheek as Dr. Lin points to the screen. "Mhmm," I nod squeezing his hand tightly.

"So I'm inserting the needle you will feel more pressure and a pinch and then I should be done okay?" He asks as I feel the needle go into my core and I brace myself for the pain and pressure as he goes further up. "You're okay, just breathe look at me. Concentrate on me Sweetheart," Derek rubs my knee as I gasp, "You almost done?" Derek asks nervously squeezing my hand and rubbing my forehead. "Yes, I'm getting it all out now, you are doing great, almost there," he tells us as I murmur unable to fully focus on Derek as I blink back tears. "You are almost done Baby," Derek whispers in my ear as I breath heavily in and out. "Okay I'm pulling the needle out now, and let me check your uterus to make sure I got all the tissue out and you should be ready to go okay?" He smiles and I nod bitting my lip. "You did great Honey, you have no idea how proud I am of you," Derek cups my chin and kisses my forehead. "Thank you Baby, I love you, today is our day to create babies," I squeeze his hand. "And we will Baby, we will," he kisses my hands as I breathe normally and let my legs rest against the stirrups as Dr. Lin gets up and covers me with the gown.


	53. The Big Day Part 2

"You did awesome, now the hard part is over, I'm going to let you rest so your uterus won't be in too much pain - although we are giving you a sedative I will would like you to rest a bit before we start okay?" He asks as he washes his hands. "Okay and then you - you can do what we came here for and really transfer the embryos into me?" I ask as the tears start pooling down my face. "Absolutely Meredith, you are one step closer to becoming a Mom, and you Derek a Dad," he smiles typing information into my chart. "I'm so happy, I'm so excited, and nervous and worried, but so overjoyed," I tell him as he nods and Derek hands me a tissue.

"I'll give you both time to breathe and relax and then I'll be back in twenty minutes with Dr. Moss to get this show on the road. We may be in earlier to start setting up, but we don't want to to start until twenty minutes has passed to give your uterus a little rest," Dr. Lin explains as I sit up quickly feeling dizzy and nauseous, "You okay Mer, you look green?" Der rubs my arm and I nod as Dr. Lin immediately hands me a throw up bucket, "Thank you," I respond as my belly contracts and I start heaving into the bucket. Derek grabs my hair and feels my forehead to cool me down.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dr. Lin asks, Derek looks up as my head is stopped over the bucket heaving, "Since she's been on the injections," Derek tells him as he records it and he nods. "A few months ago you tried Clomid three times and didn't get pregnant, but we never took a long term pregnancy test so you know what I'm going to run a pregnancy test right now to see if maybe you are pregnant from the Clomid. It's a strong drug and with the added hormones it would make sense that it would be getting you sick, it can as we told you link to multiple babies, but also this could just be side effects from the injections, but I would like to see just to make sure, so let's do some blood work. I'll call Dr. Moss in to see what she thinks too," he smiles as I stop heaving and look over at Derek after wiping my mouth on a wet paper towel.

"Really? You think I could be pregnant?" I beam and he nods, "Your symptoms match up for possible side effects and pregnancy, but for some reason, I'm just thinking pregnancy for your case. So I would like to check it out and rule it out. And if not we go along with the plan and we do the embryo transfer today, if you are pregnant we can count babies," Dr. Lin says and Derek kisses my lips and squeezes my knee. "Oh my, wow we could be pregnant and not know it!" Derek smiles and I laugh, "Honey how crazy! Is this why I can't get ahold of my emotions?" I laugh and kiss Derek as the tears start falling down my face. Derek wipes my face and kisses them away, "I want to know now," I mumble resting a hand over my belly as Derek rests his hand over mine. "I paged Dr. Moss so she should be here any minute," Dr. Lin tells us and I squeeze Derek's hand leaning over to hug him as I cry harder.

"There is a knock at the door and Dr. Moss peaks her head in, "Hello everyone, I'm here," she smiles stepping in and shutting the door. "I brought a blood kit and we can do an ultrasound too see too!" She says washing her hands. "Do you think with my symptoms I can be pregnant?" I ask her, and she nods. "Oh yes I would say you would be in your first trimester, cramping and spotting are common and normal, sore breasts and tenderness is also common, of course the emotions, and nausea and vomiting are very common," she says as she cleans off my arm with an alcohol swab and inserts the small needle. "Wow I can't believe it!" I run my one hand through my hair as the tears fall down my face and Derek pats my knee, "We will see Baby," he kisses me.

"We will see how high your hormone levels are and keep getting and that will indicate how many babies you are carrying, since of course Clomid typically does result in multiples and we have you on additional hormone injections we expect multiples." We nod as she takes my blood filling up three vials and sets it down on the desk as Dr. Lin hands her a bandaid and stands up. "I'll run these to the lab," he says taking the vials. "Okay, thank you, so if you want you can lay on back and we can do the ultrasound. We can try for the abdominal ultrasound first and see if we see anything okay?" She says as I lay down carefully so I don't get too dizzy.

"I can't believe it," I look over at Derek taking his hand as she runs the transducer over my flat belly. "I know Babe, you may be pregnant and we didn't even know it," he smirks. She stops moving the transducer and clicks on the screen moving it in closer, "Right here, see? Congratulations Mom and Dad!" She smiles as tears fall from my cheek and Derek stands up taking me in his arms kissing my forehead and lips. I wipe his eyes as he kisses my hair, "I love you so much and our baby, Oh my we are going to be parents! Finally Der! We did it! We did it Derek!" I beam in awe and shock staring at him in amazement. "We did it Mer! Hard work pays off Sweetheart," he smiles as I stare at the screen as Dr. Moss points out our baby. "Our baby is healthy?" Derek immediately asks as he sits down kissing me squeezing my hand and wiping his eyes.

"Yes, they are perfectly healthy you can see their tail right here, and you can see that they are not in their own sac, so you see right here there is their sibling, right now you are up to twins Mom and Dad!" She announces pointing to the screen and Derek and I beam looking at each other as more tears fill our eyes. "Let me look around because I do believe with the high hormone level we had you on that you are having higher multiples, and once Dr. Lin comes back with your hormone level we will see just how many about you will be having," she tells us. "Okay," we respond both just staring into each other's eyes lost for words as she moves the transducer around my belly. "And here is Baby C, they are in their own sac so I'm going to check for more and hopefully Dr. Lin gets back here soon," she tells us as Derek kisses my forehead and I cover my mouth overcome with emotions. "They are healthy?" I ask clearing my voice, "From what I see so far, yes they are little peanuts, but yes."

"Now I'm going to look to the side a bit lower because sometimes we have babies hiding and I think that's where they may be," she smiles and I nod. "Okay, how many do you think?" Derek asks, "I say quadruplets or quintuplets because we had you on a rather high dosage for Clomid and hormone injections," she explains. "Wow, mother's intuition," I smile, "Well you said four or five," Derek says nodding. "Lets see, from right here I see two more babies. They are sharing a sac so you are having two sets of identical twins and one singleton, this doesn't occur two often, but with the help of modern medicine it can happen," she tells us as Dr. Lin walks in the room.

"Her numbers look like she's having quintuplets or sextuplets definitely not twins," he laughs and I rest my hand over my flat belly. "I can't believe it, we are parents and we didn't even have to do the embryo transfer," I laugh as the tears fall from my eyes. "They all look healthy and I would say you are about six weeks pregnant, I advise you not to say anything to anyone just yet. I want to see you back again at twelve weeks, we will give you your vitamins and everything you need for the babies, but the key right now is fluids and rest. Do not overdo it, take it easy if the cramping and spotting and nausea get to a point where it's uncontrollable or the bleeding is more frequent call us and meet us at the ER okay?" Dr. Moss advises us.

"Okay," I say taking the multivitamins from her and the directions. "We also will find out more if you have Hypermesis Gravidarum which is severe morning sickness we see a few cases mainly in multiples so you will be on high watch. We also will have appointments scheduled more frequently because it is a high risk pregnancy," Dr. Lin explains. "What do you think about bed rest? Or will we discuss that as it comes?" I ask, "We will discuss that when we need to, not yet, you just have to focus on getting an extra five hundred calories per baby, one thousand five hundred calories. Lean proteins, veggies, fruits, vitamins and minerals all mixed in your diet," Dr. Moss smiles. "Wow that many calories?" I repeat and they nod, "You can do it we suggest protein shakes and fatty foods, but no meals from fast food places, we don't want you eating like a bird either, unless of course you have Hypermesis Gravidarum, then we will get you set up at home to supply you ourselves on an IV," Dr. Lin says.

"Meredith is small, is she able to carry the babies? I know they won't reach term, but I don't want anything happening to Meredith and I don't want to sacrifice the babies lives either," Derek explains rubbing my back. "She will be able to do it, she's not going to put weight on overnight, so she will be able to do it, the babies we know will be born prematurely and as it gets closer to delivery we will discuss options like do you want to see each baby as they are carted off or do you want them whisked away and then you can see them later after once they are taking care of? We know that sounds horrible now, but it's for the babies heath, so we want them out as quick as possible and hooked up as quickly as possible. Also, do you want to be under anesthesia or would you like to be alert during the delivery, so we always tell parents to keep many options in mind when discussing birth plans," Dr. Moss tells us.

"Oh okay that makes sense so we have a lot to talk about and to go over, thank you, so can you print us copies of the ultrasound pictures?" I ask quietly taking it all in as Dr. Moss smiles. "It's a lot to take in, but as we go through this together it gets easier you will be asking us so many questions don't you worry. Go home and rest, tell your family you had the procedure and just relax," she puts my knee. "Thank you, I will. It is just wow I mean it's a lot to take in. I'm so happy to finally be a Mommy, but I wasn't expecting to be one walking out today and it's just an incredible feeling. I'm on cloud nine, but I have so many questions. I think if I sleep on it and relax, maybe take a walk with the twins I'll feel better too," I explain and they nod.

"Yes, call us tomorrow to update us on how you feel, any cramping, tenderness, anything of that nature and then if you have a million questions fire away," Dr. Moss smiles printing the pictures and handing them to us as I cry. "Mer," Derek kisses me and I wipe my eye, "It's just I've seen a million of these of Derek's sisters kids and family having babies and now getting it to be of us and our five little miracles, our five little Shepherd's it's just incredible," I cry into Derek's chest. "The Shepherd Squad," Derek kisses my hair and I nod interlocking our hands together placing them on my belly, "The Shepherd Squad," I murmur through thick tears holding the pictures to my chest. "Oh they just are lovely, they are better then I think our wedding pictures," I whisper and Derek laughs.

"It's your babies first pictures," Dr. Lin smiles, "They are beautiful and I just love them so much already," I place my hand on my belly. "You both have worked long and hard to have them. I would continue with the acupuncturist and herbs focus on relaxation and nausea. I have a feeling since you have been nauseous with all these hormone treatments and everything that we have done this far that this pregnancy is going to be tough with the nausea, so I really want to keep you in check with other options besides medications okay?" Dr. Moss says. "Start weaving more out of your diet too that can get you sick stick to mint and high in protein and also carbs, potatoes and rice," Dr. Lin suggests as we take it all in.

"Okay, do you think it would help if we see the nutritionist again? She was great maybe she can suggest some new ideas. Can I still figure skate I love to skate in the morning or at night when we find time together," I tell them. "That would be a good idea to get a few more ideas and tips from the nutritionist. As of now I want you to take it easy on exercising, when you get into your second trimester then you can go ice skating, but for now I'm going to say no. We don't want you to fall or get cramps or start to bleed after exerting yourself, so once you get a little further along we will allow you to do more," Dr. Moss tells me and I nod.

"Alright, but I can walk the dog and push the stroller with the twins in it right? I mean I have to do everyday activities," I tell them. "Yes of course that all is okay, just don't go running with them or lifting them upstairs into bed, let Derek or someone else do the lifting of laundry baskets, you can fold the laundry," Dr. Moss smiles, "Okay, I get it," I nod. "My wife here is just stubborn as hell so I'm glad you are telling her all this so that when I stop her I have you all in her ear as well," Derek says as I swat his chest. "It's okay to be stubborn trust me we just don't want you to end up harming the babies and more importantly yourself! You have very important cargo now," Dr. Moss laughs patting my shoulder handing me a paper.

"This has everything we just went over and it goes a little more in depth, of the do's and don'ts of the first trimester including foods to avoid, sleep positions, shower settings, household chemicals, beauty products and hair treatments, also of course sexual intercourse we list there too. With some women their emotions make them desire their partner even more, other times pregnancy turns them off, but we do list lubricant and items to avoid. Most Dad's however ask us if they will ever penetrate far enough up to touch the baby; and the answer is no. So to simply save you both from asking that question we have most of them listed, however since you are a high risk pregnancy we may have to stop you at a certain point earlier in your pregnancy and put you on bed rest. But again up until we cut you off most women say the intercourse is more satisfying. A healthy sex life is very safe for the babies and mom so don't worry, we will start to think about stopping you around the second to third trimester mainly because after sex you may experience contractions which can lead to the real deal," she explains.

"Derek and I look at each other and nod as I squeeze his hand, "Alright, I'm glad it's all written down," I laugh looking it over. "That would be an awful lot to remember, but we know from all the hormone changes Meredith's hormones have been all over including her libido," Derek says rubbing my thigh, "Yes, expect them to go even higher now, your hormone levels are expected to double and then triple as we see each other next time, so you will feel mood changes, you may feel your appetite is different, or your emotions are running all over the place, and of course your libido will be all over, and we expect that from you, you are having five babies your hormones are increasing higher and higher everyday you will be sore and cramping, so be prepared for the nausea as well also people experience tension headaches," Dr. Lin advises.

"And temperature changes, you may go to sleep hot and wake up freezing, so just be prepared for it all. Also, listed in the packet are papers for creams for nipple tenderness and pumps for breast feeding. It's something you won't think of until you are in pain but those are highly recommended by women who swear by them, the pumps, creams and creams for stretch marks too. Also socks to prevent blood clots, blankets, snacks for severe morning sickness, and much more," Dr. Moss lists off as I flip through. "Wow okay I'll start looking through this all tonight while we lay in bed we will get on the interment too," I smile interlocking our hands. "Yes it's important you both start early because you just don't know how much time you will have, but you certainly have plenty of time because this puts your due date at about February 25," Dr. Lin tells us as I nod wiping the tears that fall from my eyes. "Now it's real we have a date that's all set in my head and heart has that date envisioned in my soul," I smile. "They will definitely come a few months early maybe Christmas babies," Derek kisses my cheek and I laugh, "They are our little miracles so maybe."

"Alright so you can get dressed and schedule the next appointment at twelve weeks out at the front desk," Dr. Lin says standing up. I open my arms and he smiles giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations Mommy, you did it!" I nod and pulls Derek into a man hug, "And Daddy, you both are going to make great parents, we are so happy for you," he says as Dr. Moss hugs me, "We truly are ecstatic for you both," she smiles letting go and hugging Derek. "Congratulations Mom and Dad, but keep the news to yourselves until you are in your second trimester, even if you start showing let's keep it under wraps," Dr. Moss suggests and I nod. "We definitely will follow your orders," Derek says for both of us as they take my file and wave walking out.

I slide off the table and Derek brings me in for a hug. "Can you believe it Mer?" Derek asks and I shake my head, "It's crazy, here we thought we had to do the next step and wow I am already pregnancy," I smile as I let and start to get dressed. "Our prayers must have worked," I tell him and he laughs, "Oh yes, yes they really must have worked. Thank you God and Saint Anne," I miss him zipping my jeans. "Ready Sweetheart? How are you feeling physically?" He asks taking my hand guiding me out of the hall to the receptionist desk.

"Sore and tired mentally and physically, I'm going to relax on the couch for a while…but can you lay with me?" I ask looking to at him and he smirks. "Yes of course what's gotten into you Babe? Why wouldn't I?" He asks stroking my cheek. "I don't know I just want to lay on your chest so the babies know that Daddy is close to them too," I whisper and he stops walking as a tear falls down my face. He brings me in for a tight hug as I rest my head on his chest and he rubs my back, I link my hands around his neck standing on my toes to reach him. "Let's get you home Sweetie," he kisses my forehead and I nod.

"We make the appointment for twelve weeks and head home. Sarah and Logan are on the floor playing with toys all over the den as Lexie and George are down on the ground with Pickles and the twins. Callie and Cristina are in the kitchen preparing dinner with Mark opening a bottle of wine. Owen is talking to Mark about building a shed for all the outdoor toys we have for Sarah and Logan.

"We talk a little about how my appointment went and I keep all my handouts and pictures neatly hidden away in my purse as I lay on the couch with Derek underneath me. I keep wanting to lay a hand on my belly, but quickly remove it every time. We rest on the couch as I watch Sarah and Logan play with trucks and tea cups, and Pickles play with his stuffed pig. I drift asleep to the sound of Derek's heartbeat under me with our hands interlocking and our feet tangles under the soft camel hair blanket.

"Babe dinner is ready, they made soup do you think your stomach can handle vegetable soup with a little chicken in it and crackers?" Derek asks as I stir above him blinking my eyes and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Hmm yeah, I think I should be okay, the broth will be okay," I say taking his hand and getting up as I steady myself from his arm. Sarah and Logan are already in their high chairs and I kiss their heads as they bang on their trays, "Someone hungry?" I ask them handing them each some cut up chicken from the soup and carrots and peas. "Mer I got you a water," Derek says sitting down as I sit next to the twins and watch them eat. "I opened a bottle of wine, you don't want any?" Mark asks and I shake my head. "I'm feeling a little off from the procedure," I tell him and he nods, "That's fair hopefully by tomorrow you are feeling better," and I nod in agreement. Alex leads us in saying Grace and we all start passing around the bowl of soup.

Once dinner has ended we clean up and Derek and I take the twins up stairs to get them ready for bedtime. We read to them "Goodnight Moon" and "Are You My Mommy?" as we rock them around soon falling asleep in our arms to our voices. "That was easy tonight," Derek smiles and leans over to kiss me as I shut the door and bolt down the hallway for our bathroom. "What's wrong Mer?" Derek asks following me as I sink down on my knees and throw up the dinner heaving into the toilet bowl, "It's okay, we can go to sleep," he kisses my hair holding the pieces that have fallen up. I lean back into Derek's strong arms and nod as he rubs his arms up and down mine, "You're okay Sweetheart," he kisses me, "I hate throwing up," I murmur holding onto my belly as a tear falls down my eye and Derek quickly wipes it away. "Oh come here, do you think you are done?" He asks and I nod standing up burying my head in his chest. "It's all for the babies," he whispers placing our hands together over my belly.

"Come on let's get you in bed, brush your teeth and I'll get the bed ready for you," he kisses me and I nod. I brush my teeth and wipe my makeup off and grab my pajamas from my drawer. I stand in the mirror and run my hand over my belly, "Do I have a belly yet?" I ask and he laughs running his hand over my belly, "I don't feel one just yet, but you will have a cute one soon!" He kisses me as I climb into bed. I pull back his side and pat his side, "Did you bring up the paperwork and pictures?" Derek asks and I smile. "Of course I did, our babies first pictures," I smile. "It's in my purse next to the dresser," I point to him and he nods grabbing it.

"Our five little miracle babies, they are beautiful Mer," Derek runs his hand over the pictures and kisses my lips climbing over me and taking his laptop next to me. "What do you want to look up first?" He asks and I move closer to him laying on his chest. "I know they had the website with mom's of multiples and then I know your going to laugh but seriously my nipples are so sensitive and all I want to do is have sex but I need that nipple cream," I laugh and Derek kisses me, "Hey you need it then let's look it up, anything you need let's get it, it doesn't bother me," he kisses my hair and I look up to him. "The quicker we get done this the quicker we can make love," Derek smiles, "Yeah but Der please my nipples are so sensitive I can't even put a bra on without pain," I cringe and he rubs my arm. "Alright looks like here they have three of them listed, we can get all three and you can test them out? They sell them at Target, Babies R' Us, and Buy Buy Baby," he says and I circle it on the list. "Okay tomorrow the shopping begins," I smile and he nods.

"Alright so Mother of Multiples? That's the website right?" Derek asks and I nod, "Yes apparently they have good tips and coupons and stories and just things to know," I tell him and he nods typing it into the browser. "Alright here it is, it looks like they have a crap ton on twins and triplets, but I'm not seeing so much on quintuplets," he says and I laugh. "Maybe blogs will help I remember seeing that written down, bloggers can help and Facebook groups for multiples are awesome too," I tell him flipping through the packet and landing on the bloggers. "Here we go, type this one in it says she has quintuplets and a little girl so maybe since we have Sarah and Logan too that would help us you know?" I tell him and he nods. "Yes with jealousy and sharing attention and holding the babies and everything of that sort," Derek says and I nod as tears start falling down my face.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain are you cramping what happened?" Derek asks rubbing my back as I shake my head. "What if we are ruining the twins lives and what if they hate us for giving them so many siblings?" I ask and Derek shakes his head, "Oh Mer, every time I got another sister I kept saying to my dad brother and he would correct me and say sister and then I got over it as I was able to hold her and love her. They won't be upset Mer and they are still so young they aren't even two yet they will just except them," he says and I nod. "You think so?" I question him wiping my eyes and he nods, "Yes trust me they won't even be bothered we just have to make sure to give them attention so they feel equally loved," he says and I nod. "Okay we can do that."

"How about strollers? Now we will have seven babies that are in need of a stroller," I say and Derek smiles, "Boy we have a challenge upon us," he laughs and kisses me. "They have a quintuplet stroller and there are also triplet and twin strollers that we can get. We can do the quintuplet stroller and the twin stroller and maybe get the triplet stroller just in case for doctors appointments and such…right?" I ask as we look at them and Derek scrolls down reading over the safety facts. "I want to go to the store and ask about all the safety technicalities though I don't want to buy it yet without asking about everything," Derek says. "But one of each is our best bet we are going to need a bigger car too Mer, like a twelve passenger van," he smiles and I nod, "I know it's all for our little babies."

"I'm tired Der, but I want to make love to you, I really really want you tonight can we look up more tomorrow night?" I ask straddling Derek as he holds my thighs and runs his hands in my hair, "Rain check sounds good," he smiles kissing my neck as he pulls me underneath him so that I am laying back on the pillows. "I like you under me," Derek kisses my lips as he unbuttons my shirt and I take Derek's shirt up over his head, "I know you do," I smile leaning up to kiss his lips and chin. I move under him to spread my legs and Derek starts to untie my pants as I shove them off and down my hips.

"Der I want you," I kiss him moving my pants down my leg and he pulls his boxers down. "I know Baby," he rubs the inside of my thighs and rests my legs on his shoulders. "Baby, I want you," I murmur holding on to his neck as he kisses my clit and sucks on it. He runs figure eights with his tongue tracing patterns over my clit as I shutter and spasm around him. "Der, don't stop…" I moan holding his head in place as I roll my hips and he enters his fingers into me, "Are you still sore?" He asks me as I cry out in pleasure. "No, God Derek, keep going," I cry as he moves his fingers around.

"Ready for my cock?" Derek asks and I nod as he kisses my eyelids, "Yes…please Der make love to me!" I cry and he rotates his finger as I clench around him letting go of his finger as he pumps the tip of his cock in. "Oh right there Mer," Derek groans holding my hips steady as I thrash around grabbing onto his hair. Derek leans down and sucks on my nipple as I jump from the pressure. "Derek, they are so tender," I cry holding my breast up as he sucks on my nipple and moves over to the next one. "I just can't get enough of your nipples Mer," he moans sliding his cock in deeper angling his cock as I scream out biting down on his shoulder and scratching his back. "I love you so much Derek," I whisper into his ear as he kisses my lips as he slides fully in penetrating me further, "Oh God Derek!" I scream into his mouth as he holds me still.

"Wow that was amazing," I smile as Derek collapses on top of me and kisses me. "God that was outstanding, pregnancy sex is incredible," Derek rolls off me and rests his hand on my belly. "I just want to lay my hand on my belly all the time, but we can't just not yet," I tell him and he shakes his head as I roll on my side to lay on his chest. "When I have a belly then I can," I smile and he kisses my head. "God you are going to look gorgeous and I can't get enough of you already," Derek says. "Really?" I ask looking up to him. "What do you mean really, you are absolutely amazing, and sexy as hell, I can't get enough of my wife," he kisses my chest buttoning my shirt up as I put my pants back on and snuggle back up to him as he puts his boxers on.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you so much and our babies," Derek smiles resting his hand on my belly. "Goodnight our five miracle babies, Mommy and Daddy love you very much," Derek says as I shift around on his chest. "Goodnight Derek I love you so much," I say kissing his lips. I find Derek's hand and rest it over his, "Goodnight Shepherd Squad Mommy and Daddy love you so much, you truly are our miracles," I smile pulling the blankets up and closing my eyes as I drift off into sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry for taking so long to get a chapter up, but for some reason on my end the chapters wouldn't update and it took me awhile to figure it all out! Anyway I hope you love this chapter and review it please:)


	54. Birthday Surprises Part 1

"Der...it's so early," I groan rolling over as he pulls me against his morning wood, threading his hand in his sweatpants that I wear. "Baby you know I can't say no…" He bites down on my ear lobe as I shiver and grind my hips against him. "Der I need you too, I'm crazy for you this morning," I moan as he wraps his arm around my waist softly moving his hand up under my T-Shirt. "Your nipples are already so hard, I think you should be punished for being so aroused..." he murmurs pinching my nipple and rubbing my pussy through my panties. "Ah Der they are so sensitive don't touch my breasts," I moan.

"Baby I just want you to make love to me so hard and deep...please just so deep!" I cry arching my back against his fingers as he rubs my soaking wet pussy. "Mer you are so wet," he rolls over as I roll over on my back. "I'm so wet Der, all for you, I just want you so deep in me with your enormous cock," I mutter pushing down my sweatpants as Derek helps pull them off along with my panties.

"Honey I'll make love to you so hard and deep," he smiles as he spreads my legs kissing up my thighs making my head go dizzy. "Baby! No foreplay...I need you now!" I yell as I take off my shirt. He brushes his fingers lightly rubbing them up and down my wetness as I buck and arch my body against it. "Hold still Mer," Derek holds my hip tightly as I clench around his fingers as he slowly pushes them into my tightness. "Deereek!" I yell lifting my whole body off the bed, rocking back and forth.

He pulls his three fingers out a little bit and slams it back in as I lose my breath and scream, squeezing my eyes shut, clenching around the length as he holds onto my hip and thrusts it in and out of me. "Oh Derek! DER-EK!" I cry as he moves my withering body along. "Oh Mer, Baby open your eyes!" He shouts leaning down sucking on the valley between my breasts lapping his tongue around, slowly nibbling down, and sucking pulling me into a deep orgasm.

I pant out unable to scream, arching my back as my hips thrust forward and I feel myself cumming fast. "OHHH! DER-EK, I'M CUMMING!" I moan scratching his shoulder unable to grasp onto anything as I climax, squirting out. "Ohh Baby cum for me! Yesss Meredith! Baby, you taste perfect!" Derek groans thrusting his fingers in deeper into me as I squirt around them and he laps up my juices. "Oh Mer! Cum for me, oh Honey you taste so sweet," he smiles against my dripping wet pussy as I contract around him.

Derek slowly takes his fingers out of me kisses me. "Baby don't clench," he warns holding open my thigh as I buck around unable to control my movements as he takes my breathe away. "Deerrrrr!" I scream as he holds my body still thrusting his fingers deeply in and out of my tight core. "Oh baby you are so tight!" He murmurs rubbing his thumb against my clit. "DON'T STOP! OH GOD!" I yell as I sit up on my elbows. Derek pushes me gently back holding my abdomen down as he thrums his fingers in and out.

"I'M CUMMING!" I scream lifting off of the bed sitting up on my forearm as he takes me to a new high. "Oh Mer, I'm at your g-spot," he kisses the inside of my thigh as he applies pressure to my pelvis, still hammering his fingers in and out of my opening. "Right there!" I pant as he nods kissing my thighs applying more pressure to my clit. "DEREK!" I scream shaking, balling my fingers through his curly mane. He quickly picks up speed, biting and licking at my clit as I scream.

The aftershocks keep running through me making my hips jump off the bed contracting as Derek circles my clit. He slowly pulls his fingers out of me and tosses off his shirt. I push his sweatpants down, kissing his chest and suck on his nipples. Derek covers my hands and quickly pulls his pants and boxers off to reveal his erected cock. He rolls on top of me burying his hand in my pussy. He uses his elbow to push my knees apart as I moan loudly.

"I want you now," I groan rubbing my nipple and pinching it as my head goes back. "Oh baby, just like that, you are perfect, so wet," Derek smiles as I cry out throwing my head to the side moaning. "Yesss! Baby! ...Oh fill me with your huge cock!" I scream reaching up to hold onto the headboard. "Honey are you ready?" He asks sliding his cock up and down over my wet folds.

I nod scrunching up my face as I'm about to cum as Derek rubs his fingers over my pussy. "Oh Baby!" Derek moans sliding up into me as I bite down hard on his shoulder wrapping my legs loosely around his back. "Oh you are so tight," he mutters as I press my heels into his back. "Move! God Derek move!" I pant. He pulls out and quickly thrusts back in taking me by surprise as I scream. I grunt clenching around his cock, "Ready Baby? I'll go slow," he kisses my eyelids as I nod into his neck.

"Baby breathe..." he flicks my clit circling it and enters his cock in slowly. "OHHHH! DER-EK! Baby, ohhhh! Yess! Oh!" I scream as he pushes in and out as it penetrates deep inside of me. "Baby you feel so tight and good..." Derek mutters kissing my cheek as I buck wildly unsure of how tight we are. "Does this feel good? Do you want me to pull out?" He asks holding onto me as he thrusts his cock in and out of me. "Yeah...oh just don't stop," I cry feeling the pleasure take over.

Derek thrusts deeply into me touching my cervix and stops when he is there making me clench around him as I bury my head in his neck. "Baby, stay here, right here! OHHH it feels so good!" I scream holding tightly onto his shoulders as a tear slips out of my eye and Derek releases his hold laying me on the pillows. "Baby you are crying," he wipes the tear away as I squeeze around his cock, the pressure and pleasure becoming an all time high. "Don't move god Derek, it feels so good!" I cry fondling my sensitive breast and squeezing my nipple.

Derek removes my hand and sucks on my breast, milking it as I arch my back against his cock, "Ahh Yess Baby! Right there!...Mmm my-my breasts are so sensitive," I moan rocking against him. "Honey I need to move now," he grins holding my legs out to the side as he slowly thrusts in and out rhythmically. "Baby I'm going to cum," I bore my head down against my chest as I let out a loud grunt holding onto Derek's shoulder. He thrusts into me and quickly sprays his seed falling on top of me as I pant out squirming around him.

"You look so beautiful as the aftershocks fire through you," he holds my hands above my head kissing my lips as I contract moving my hips and arching my body against him. "I love you Derek, that was wonderful, I never thought you could go so deep," I smile rolling on top of him and burying my head in his neck. "Mhh I love you too, are you sure you are okay baby, you had a tear run down your cheek, and you say your breasts are sensitive," he caresses my face worriedly. I nod, "I'm fine, you got to the spot there it makes me go crazy...and I haven't been feeling well, the morning sickness is getting to me."

He hugs me tighter and rolls us over so he's facing me. "Anything hurt or sore?" He asks stroking my stomach lightly. "I'm fine really, I just haven't been feeling well lately, I don't know, my stomach hurts like cramps and I'm queasy, I'm tired, and my boobs are sore. I'm really emotional too, I'm going to cry all day today but, the sickness is the worst," I shrug pulling the blanket up.

Derek kisses my forehead and pulls me closer, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You can't be in pain it's Sarah and Logan's birthday today. You're not fine I can see it in your eyes Honey, do you really think it's just the babies?" He asks rubbing my stomach gently. "I think so I mean I don't want to call over the doctors for everything, but my stomach and boobs really are sore. I can't even touch them, and my lower back hurts," I mutter holding onto Derek's hand as he strokes my stomach. "We shouldn't have had sex then, did I hurt you?" He asks kissing my hand as he touches my tender stomach.

"No babe you didn't hurt me that much, I wanted sex, I needed you, but oww right there hurts!" I cry moving his hand away from my abdomen as I curl up in the fetal position. "Honey I hurt you! Let's run over to the doctors, the party doesn't start until two thirty," he presses lightly on my stomach as I groan in pain. "No, I'll just take something and be fine," I grunt as he presses harder, "Owwww Derek!" I cry, "Baby what if you have something really wrong with the babies, we have to go over to the hospital, I'm not pressing hard at all and you are crying out in pain; I'm just trying to see where you hurt."

"Everywhere Der, ohhh," I groan squeezing his hand as he touches my hip and lightly presses on my breast. "Mer come on let me get you dressed, we are going. I'm not arguing over this I can't even touch your abdomen or your breast without you crying in pain, I understand the tenderness, but Mer this has been for a few weeks of you being like this." He pulls the blankets off of him and starts getting dressed. "Can you sit up?" He asks setting my sweats on the bed as he gently helps me sit up and rest on the side of the bed.

"I think I can get dressed...can you tell Izzie, she's probably downstairs already making dessert," I sigh pulling my panties up my legs and leaning on Derek to step into the sweatpants. "Yup," he nods, watching me carefully put on my sports bra with a groan and loses T-Shirt that doesn't show my little belly yet. He picks me up and rests me back on the bed to put socks and sneakers on with his help tying them. "Alright stay here let me go and tell Izzie," he presses a kiss to my forehead as I nod and reach for my phone and his sweatshirt.

I throw on his sweatshirt and check the clock, 5:15, hopefully the hospital isn't filled and they can take me quickly. "Ahhhh," I groan doubling over and holding onto my nightstand as I bend down and cry in pain. I bite my lip and hold my hand lightly over my stomach as I gasp. My fingers grip the nightstand turning my knuckles white as tears slip down my eyes, "Owwww, ohhh God," I grimace. I turn to run for a trash can and fall to the floor throwing up into it.

"Mer baby!" Derek calls coming over to my side as he massages my lower back and scoops me up in his arms as I sob over the trash can. "I have you Mer, it's all going to be okay, squeeze my hand," he whispers as I bury my head in his neck and bite down on my lip as I squeeze his hand. "Oh Mer," I hear Izzie sigh, "Are you done throwing up?" He asks and I nod looking at the full contents of my stomach in the trash can.

Derek takes care of it as I brush my teeth again and I squeeze his hand in pain as Derek rushes us down the steps and I moan into his shoulder as the tears rush down my cheeks. "Good luck," she calls holding the garage door open as Derek opens the car door and lays me gently in the car. "Baby hold onto the handle, I need to buckle you," he says clicking my seatbelt in and rushing around the car.

"Squeeze my hand, deep breathes Mer, in, and out, nice and slow," he mutters pulling out of the garage as I pull my legs up underneath of me. "Mhhhhh, drive faster Der!" I yell squeezing the handle until my knuckles are white. "I'm trying," he says, "Stop tying, I need you to go faster Now Derek!" I scream in pain. Derek passes the car and speeds on down the street as we get the green light. "Oh god, I'm going to get sick," I mumble, holding my stomach as I grab a plastic bag from the glove compartment.

My stomach does a flip and I wrinkle my nose as I start throwing up into the bag. Derek rubs my back as I look up and see the red "Emergency" sign which right now is spinning as he pulls into the front under the overhang. Derek opens his door and tosses his keys to the man and comes around to me. "Come on Honey," he leans down to unbuckle me and picks me up. I throw up as he shuts the door with his back and a nurse comes out with a wheelchair and a bucket. "Thanks," Derek smiles letting me down onto the chair as I clutch the bucket and throw up again.

"Come on, let's get you checked out," she says pushing me inside and up to the door as a woman steps aside to open the door. "Harper, she can go into room 314," the woman says as I latch onto Derek's hand. "Alright," she responds stopping in front of a gurney that is separated by glass walls and curtains that wrap around for privacy. "Can you get onto the bed? And then we can get you into a gown," she smiles placing the gown on the gurney and rolling me in front of the bed. I nod slowly taking Derek's hand and adjust onto the side of the bed.

"Do you need help undressing? You mentioned abdominal, breast, and back pain so please take everything off, you can keep your socks on," she tells me handing me the gown. "I'm okay," I nod as she walks out with the wheelchair. Once the curtain is closed Derek steps closer and helps me take my sweatshirt, shirt, and bra off. He opens the gown and wraps it around me tying it at the top. "Can you stand up Mer?" He asks as I hold onto him and slowly lift off the bed so he can take my pants and panties off. "Cold now?" He holds the blankets up for me to get in. "Yeah," I shiver rolling into the fetal position as he offers his hand for me to hold. He rests his warm hand over my queasy stomach calming it.

"Hopefully they come in soon and figure out what's wrong with the babies," he sighs sitting on the gurney rubbing my back as I curl up and rest my head in his lap. "Comfy position for you?" He smiles, I nod squeezing his hand tighter, "Mhhhh," I groan as a woman opens the curtain and steps in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lee I'm a general and obstetrician and gynecologist doctor. I hear from Harper you are experiencing pain in your abdomen, breast, and lower back, is that correct?" She asks sitting on the rolly chair and securing my hospital bracelet around my wrist. "Yes, I've been throwing up too," I nod. "When was your last period? As you know I'm sure, these symptoms are signs of pregnancy or premenstrual syndrome. They also could be many other things, but those two are most common," she smiles jotting something down on paper.

"I'm actually ten weeks pregnant with quintuplets," I tell her grimacing in pain. "Congratulations! Okay as I'm sure you have had many pelvic exams done, so let's hook the babies up get them all monitored as well as you and from there we will figure out what's going on okay? I nod as Derek rubs my back lightly. "Yes Sounds good, I'm very nauseous or I'd just say I am vomiting is there anything for that to combat that? Or since I'm pregnant no? I ask her and she jots that down.

"Oh okay so we can give you a few things we can try with you I'll look into if you have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which is severe morning sickness especially in multiple births," she stands up washing her hands. "I want to run a blood test to check your hormone levels so far since you are so early in your pregnancy, and then do an ultrasound and pelvic exam." She tells us putting on gloves and sitting back down at my feet.

"All my doctors said it would take a miracle for me to get pregnant and it's crazy here we are having our dream babies," I smile turning to look at Derek. "You know us doctors aren't God's and some times miracles happen, so I think fertility for one thing is an amazing practice same with oncology they both are very tough," she smiles gently, pulling the blankets up over my feet and resting them on my knees.

"Can you scutch down for me please?" She asks holding onto my gown as I slide down and rest my knees apart. "Okay this will be uncomfortable..." she says as I focus on Derek and reach for his hand. "Take a nice big breath in for me...and then slowly exhale," she murmurs resting her hand on my knee as she slowly inserts her fingers. "Okay keep taking nice even breaths," she mutters pressing deeper in as I grimace. "Squeeze my hand baby," Derek kisses my forehead stroking my hair.

"Okay you feel great, nothing to worry about here. You are definitely pregnant only a few weeks, but I do feel some endometriosis tissue forming so that may be giving you trouble too," she throws her gloves out and washes her hands. "So that's causing me this much pain?" I ask as she readjusts the blankets around my waist and lifts up my gown to the bottom of my breasts. "Many woman experience pelvic pain and soreness in the beginning because everything is growing and forming, your hips will be expanding as your uterus stretches so a lot of changes are going on as well as your hormones," she nods running a hand gently over my abdomen. "Tell me when you are in pain. But I would say this is more severe if you have to come to the ER, so you could have Hyperemesis Gravidarum."

She presses down and drags her hands slowly out to my hips. "Oww right there, just over my abdomen," I cry taking Derek's hand in mine. "Okay," she gently presses lower over my pelvic region and I cry out. "Mmmm ohh!" I reach down and she removes her fingers moving them up. Under my belly button she presses and out to my sides, as she goes higher pressing on my stomach and along my ribs it doesn't hurt as bad. "Alright let me record this," she turns and writes in my chart.

"Okay so you are very tender in your pelvic and abdomen which is common since the babies are just starting to form," she smiles and Derek and I take each other's hand. "Perfect, let me get Harper to come and take your blood and then hopefully good results will follow," she smiles washing her hands stepping out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Derek asks sitting me up and stroking hair out of my face. "I don't know, I'm in pain still, but as long as the babies are okay I'm okay," I smile as he hugs me and I start crying. "Honey what's wrong?," He kisses my shoulder. "The twins turn one today and it breaks my heart to think of my angels growing up," I mumble through tears, holding tightly onto Derek. "Baby no need to cry," he smiles wiping away my tears as I nod. "I told you I'm emotional," I sob as he hugs me tighter burying his head in my hair. "Oh Mer," he grins as I sniffle and nod.

"Der can you get me the bucket?" I mutter holding my mouth as I push Derek away quickly. He holds the bucket out in front of me as I throw up emptying my stomach contents. "Oh Mer, it's okay," Derek holds my hair back as I lean over and continue throwing up. "Mmm it just won't stop," I groan leaning back, coughing violently as I start to throw up again. Derek rubs my back and shoulders as my stomach does summersaults flipping every which way. "I think I'm done," I mumble closing my eyes and laying back.

"There isn't anything in you Mer, you didn't eat much of the steak last night just picking at it," Derek sighs wiping my mouth and face with a cool washcloth. I shiver and nod, "Don't talk about...food," I mutter as my stomach contracts and I start heaving again. He puts the bucket in front of me and lays a washcloth over my neck as I squeeze his hand and tears slip out of my eyes. "Mer, it's going to get better," Derek pleads as I clutch his hand and continue dry heaving.

"Hi I'm Harper," I look up at the nurse who brought me in and back down at the pink bucket as my stomach swirls again. "Okay let me get your IV set up because you are dehydrated, and then I'll draw blood," she says washing her hands as I throw up. "Tell me when you think you are done," she whispers looking over my chart and pulling the blood kit out. "I'm also going to get the babies on the monitors as well I'm waiting for five to get down here by I can start booking the belts around your belly and all we would have to do is strap the actually device on to see their heart rate when they get the machines to us," she explains as I throw up.

I nod and lift my head up to look at her, "I-I think I'm done," I murmur laying back on the bed defeated as she takes my arm and quickly inserts the IV. "Have you eaten anything in the past 12 hours?" She asks hanging the IV bag up on the stand. "Not really, I get too sick," I mutter. She nods and starts drawing blood. "Okay well we are going to hydrate you and then have the lab rush your results so Dr. Lee can figure out what's wrong if it's just Hyperemesis Gravidarum," she smiles taking the vials and carrying them out once she has bandages on me.

"How does your stomach feel now?" Derek asks taking my hand and resting it on my abdomen. "Sore, I just don't want to throw up," I yawn. "I'm sure you are very sore, hopefully the blood work comes back quick and they can figure out what's wrong," he says as I nod. He kisses my forehead and smooths the blankets out over me. "The babies don't want to give you a rest huh?" Derek smiles kissing my belly.

"I really don't think so Honey they are not liking anything Mommy does" I grin running my hands through his hair as he rests his head on my belly. "Well we will find out everything is okay with you and the babies, no matter what Meredith you six are my world and are perfect to me," he squeezes my hand. "I know, but hopefully we can get an answer," I smile.

"So I know you want to hear the results, but I don't have them yet. I want to do an ultrasound in a little bit so I'm just bringing the machine in here for now. I also want to wait until you are fully hydrated," Dr. Lee says rolling the ultrasound machine over to my side. "Okay," I sigh closing my eyes again and rolling into the fetal position. "I'll be back soon with the results," she nods walking out shutting the curtain.

"Go to sleep Mer, I'll wake you if anyone comes in," Derek whispers kissing my cheek and sitting in the chair next to me. "Okay, I love you," I smile unable to contain myself remembering I have five seemingly healthy babies in my belly and two beautiful happy and healthy babies at home. "Love you too, now get some sleep Sarah and Logan will need us soon." I nod closing my eyes again, resting my hand on my belly, and fall asleep.


	55. Birthday Surprises Part 2

"Mer, Honey, Dr. Lee has the results," Derek presses a kiss to my forehead as my eyes flutter open. "Der..." I look up holding a hand on my stomach and reaching out for the bucket. "Here," he quickly hands me it as I dry heave into it. A tear rolls down my cheek as I shiver and break into a cold sweat. Derek secures my hair away from my face as I curl over the bucket moaning. "It won't...stop," I hiccup heaving out more. I rest back against the bed, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Dr. Lee takes my bucket and throws it out. "Meredith we can start you on medication because you definitely have a case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, and also your hormone levels are elevated slightly higher than what a normal quintuplet pregnancy would be at this far which could mean a number of things. You could be expecting another baby or you could just be further along than anticipated," she smiles. "I'm going to give you a few minutes to process this all and then I'll be back to get all the babies on the monitors I'm bringing down a sixth monitor just in case," she walks out as I start crying.

I look over at Derek as the tears stream down my face and he gets up to hug me. "Meredith Sextuplets!" He smiles wiping my eyes as I wipe away his tears. "I can't believe this wow! Sextuplets how crazy!" I cry hugging him tightly as he nods. "You are going to be the best daddy ever to all eight of our babies," I grin as he holds my cheeks and kisses me. "I love you so much Meredith and our little baby," he rubs my stomach. He leans in to kiss my lips, but I hold him away. "Der don't kiss me I've been throwing up," I laugh wiping his eyes and cheeks. "I don't care Meredith, we are having a probably sextuplets," he smiles pressing his lips against mine. He pulls back and presses his lips against my forehead and moves my gown up.

"Hello babies. Mommy and I are so happy that you are safe inside mommy's belly and nothing is seriously wrong! You just have another friend in there," he presses a kiss to my belly and pulls the gown back down. "I love you Der and our babies," I smile kissing his lips as he sits back up. He takes our hands and rests them on my belly. "Hello," Dr. Lee smiles walking back in, "Everyone happy?" She laughs sitting down on the stool as we both nod our heads. "Good in order to get you on your way out I want to do a vaginal ultrasound that way we can see how many babies you are having."

"Really you do think sextuplets?" I ask surprised as the hormone injections and Clomid must have really worked. "Well your hCG level is 32,264, so right now I can tell you that you are either having quintuplets like your doctors have said or sextuplets from my experience. Of course if you are we have specialist here who can talk to you or you can just contact your regular doctor," she tells us as she washes her hands. "Also with the concern of you having Hyperemesis Gravidarum, they will be monitoring you throughout your pregnancy."

"Now I will just need you to open your legs so we can take a look at your babies," she smiles pulling the ultrasound machine over to her side and sitting on the side of my bed as Harper straps on the heart beat bands around my belly to get their heart beats on the screen too. Derek sits in the chair on the opposite side and holds onto my hand as I give him a reassuring smile. Dr. Lee squirts the gel on the transducer as she moves the blankets and my gown out of the way. "Okay unfortunately this is going to be very cold, but you get to see your babies," she turns the screen on and pushes the transducer up into me. I shiver out and stare at the screen as she moves the transducer up and over in me. "Okay, so you have a little endometriosis tissue that I'm sure your doctors will talk later about. Now right over here is Baby A, and Baby B right here is...Baby C...and behind them is Baby D and Baby E is very low, and look right here at the others feet there is Baby F! Congratulations you are having sextuplets. They look perfect. Let me print you out copies and I can get it on a CD too if you would like?" She asks pulling the transducer out of me.

Derek nods as I'm at a lost for words, "Okay I'll run and get you all of them along with more prenatal vitamins," she smiles saving the picture and writing more into my chart. "Thank you," I smile tears flowing down my face, "We are going to have sextuplets!" I cry sitting up and hugging Derek tight. "Not five but, gosh...sextuplets we are going to next year be a family of ten," I smile as Derek wipes my eyes. "I know we are going to walk out of the hospital with six babies, but right now all that matters is we have six healthy babies inside of you. You have to keep them in your belly for as long as you can," he rubs my belly kissing it six times.

"Ahhh I love you munchkins so much," I smile resting my hand over Derek's head. "I love our six little musketeers," Derek laughs as I run my fingers through his hair. "We still can't tell anybody until I get to twelve weeks," I smirk as Derek nods. "It's going to be hard not to do that today, to tell mom and the sisters," I say. "I just want to shout it from the rooftop," he smiles as as more tears fly out of my eyes. "I can't wait until we can, we have to think of a big way to tell them," I giggle.

"Okay," he murmurs as I clutch onto his hair and breath him in. Dr. Lee comes back in with an envelope, "Here are the pictures and here is the CD. Now take four prenatal vitamins everyday. And here is Zofran for the Hyperemesis Gravidarum take a half of pill when you feel it come on, when you are already going through it take the full pill. Only take two pills a day or less.

"Der I need the bucket," I frown as my face turns pale and he hands me the bucket as I pull my feet up to my chest. I heave into the bucket holding my stomach as I rub circles around my belly trying to calm it down. Derek places a washcloth on my cheek as I feel my face heating up. I dry heave a few more times and lay back against the bed. "Mmm all this will pay off when I have six little babies to hold," I sigh as Derek gently presses it against my face to bring my temperature down. "Yes it will, hopefully it wears off when you get into your second trimester," Derek says placing his hand on my knee. "Hopefully," I grin.

"Now I can take your IV out because you are hydrated, today I want you to rest and try to eat, a few pretzels or saltines, if you can stomach it try a few noodles in broth and also gram crackers may help. Mint Chapstick and gum may be your best friend for the next couple of weeks. A heating pad may help with your stomach stretching too and for the soreness in your breasts just wear soft bras nothing too tight. Smells may also get to you if they have not already, so be careful of that when going out to eat too."

"Lastly, if you are in serious pain or have not eaten more than a cracker in 6 hours or drank anything within those hours as well come to the emergency room immediately because we do need to nourish and hydrate you and the sextuplets. Also if you are spotting, bleeding or cramping call your doctors and then come to the ER, alright?" She asks handing me pamphlets and paperwork. "Okay thank you," I smile as she takes my IV out and covers the site with a bandage. "Alright you are discharged, congratulations again have a great rest of your day!" She says walking out.

Derek hands me my clothes and unties the gown for me. "Thanks," I smile as I pull on my panties and sweatpants. He kisses my lips and hands me my bra which he helps put on, gently covering my sore breasts. I throw on my shirt and sweatshirt and move onto the side of the bed to put my shoes on. "Here I got them," Derek says slipping the sneaker on my foot and tying it. "Practicing for when I can't reach my feet?" I giggle as he ties my other shoe, "Exactly," he nods helping me up with all the papers and the bottle of vitamins.

"Here's your bag I'd put everything in there so hopefully nobody sneaks into your bag and sees the pictures," he holds open my purse as I put the papers and vitamins inside and zip it up. "Let me brush my teeth," I get up walking over to the small sink to brush the vomit breath away. "Alright it's eight twenty, we have plenty of time before the party," Derek takes out his phone as I wipe my mouth. "Okay let's go," I take his hand as he guides us out of the now busy ER.

I rest my hand on my belly and smile looking down now knowing there are six babies inside of me. "Stay here I'll give them our ticket," Derek kisses my cheek and runs outside into the cold to hand the man the ticket to get our car and pay for it. "It should be here soon," he comes back in taking my hand threading his through and laying our hands on my belly. "I can't stop smiling and doing this," I giggle leaning back into Derek's chest. "I don't know how we are going to stay quiet for another 2ish weeks. What do we say when we get home now? That I just have a stomach bug?" I ask Derek as our car pulls up. "Yeah I would say that so everyone knows you aren't feeling well and if you get sick again it's because of the bug," he agrees guiding me through the automatic doors and opening my car door.

"But tomorrow I'll be sick again, so should I just say the doctors aren't sure and they will call later to give us the results?" He nods, "That sounds good, I just need you to promise me that if you aren't feeling good that you will sit back and rest. The babies need you to eat and drink," he puts the car into drive and starts going. "I know I'll try not to push myself and hopefully food will stay down," I smile rubbing my belly. "You keep on rubbing your little belly, just make sure at home you don't do it," he laughs kissing my hand. "I know I'll forget, but I think Sarah and Logan will be a good distraction for everybody so the attention won't be on us anyway," I smirk as he pulls onto the street.

I look out at the window watching as the cars swirl past us and look back in the car and over to Derek, "What happened you're ghostly pale?" He asks as I open a trash bag and lean over throwing up. "Dizzy," I mumble as I try to take in a few deep breathes. Derek grasps my hand as I keep throwing up, coughing into the bag. "Something smells in here," I wrinkle my nose as Derek looks around in the car, "Hmm could be my running shoes from the gym," he mutters moving them under the seat as I throw up more. "They smell horrible," I gag. "Sorry I'll take them out of the car," he says as I lean back and groan. He smiles holding my hand and pulling up into our driveway. I smile when I see the big banner that reads, "Happy First Birthday Sarah and Logan," it hangs off of our fence along with the balloons tied to the mailbox in blue and pinks. "I can't believe we made it a year with them," I smile wiping my eyes as I start crying again.

"Well I don't think people will think the crying is from your hormones, instead from being one awesome loving mommy," Derek parks the car in the garage and leans over to kiss my cheek. "It's okay Sweetie, Sarah and Logan are doing great because of you," he says unbuckling and opening his door. "Come on, are you ready?" He asks coming around to my side as I wipe my eyes. "Yeah, it's just hard seeing them grow up so quickly," I grin stepping out of the car. "I agree," he nods kissing my forehead and opening the house door.

"Hey Mer! Sarah and Logan are still sleeping, but I'm going to get them in a few minutes. How was the hospital? Did they help you or figure out what's wrong?" Izzie asks, placing the cupcakes on a tray we bought that is in shape of a caterpillar. "Um well they are unsure of what is wrong, but they hydrated me and ran a few tests. They think it might be a stomach bug," I shrug going into the den to lay down. "Aww well you rest, the caterers should be coming at 12:30 to set up. Mark went out to pick up ice and Callie ran to get the cakes, everyone else is still sleeping," she says washing the cupcake pan out and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Mer do you want some saltiness or gram crackers? Maybe that will sit in your stomach," Derek says draping a blanket over my curled up body. "Okay, I'm just tired, wake me up when you get Sarah and Logan to wake up, I want to be there to sing happy birthday to them as they wake up," I yawn. "Alright Mer, just get some sleep and I'll have the food waiting for you when you wake up," he leans down to kiss me and gently rubs my belly as I rest my hand on my belly to sleep.

"Honey it's nine thirty, Sarah and Logan are whimpering, do you want me to go get them and bring them down to you?" Derek asks handing me a plate of crackers. "Mmm yeah, bring them down, and a bucket just in case please," I mumble wiping my eyes and stretching a little as Derek heads upstairs.

"Morning Mer, how do you feel?" Cristina asks plopping down on the couch with a book in her hand. "Okay I'm just sore and can't seem to stop throwing up," I shrug yawning again. "Here is the birthday girl and boy!" Derek smiles carrying Sarah and Logan on his hip and holding in his hand a bucket. "Happy Birthday my little babies! I can't believe you are one today!" I reach up to grab Sarah and give her a big kiss and hug. "How is my birthday girl huh?" I smile kissing her face as she laughs.

"Logan Happy Birthday mister man! My little babies are growing up way too fast!" I reach up and pull him into a hug as I attack his face with kisses. "What am I going to do with myself? I have such cute kids," I grin as they both laugh. Derek sits down next to me placing the bucket on the coffee table and handing Sarah and Logan a wrapped present. "Happy birthday my sweet babies," I gently stroke their cheeks as they each hold onto their present. "Can you open the present? Rip a piece of the paper off," Derek shows them as we each take there hand and guide them, showing them how to unwrap the gift. Sarah starts peeling it off in little pieces as everyone gathers in the den to watch them.

"I got the cake it looks gorgeous!" Callie smiles taking a seat on the carpet. "Thanks Cal, I can't wait to see it," I smile. "The ice is in the coolers all ready," Mark sits down on the couch as Izzie comes in with the video camera. "Logan likes the paper more than anything," Derek laughs as George opens a trash bag to put the wrapping paper in. Logan has ripped longer pieces off and balls it up in his hands unsure about it as he sets it down and rips a piece again.

"He is unsure of the paper!" Alex laughs watching him go. "Sarah come on rip the pieces longer," I guide her hand to make the pieces longer which makes her smile and giggle. "Oh she is so cute I could eat her up," Lexie laughs as I peel more of the wrapping paper off so we can get to the gift. "Look you want to see the gift?" I ask her kissing her forehead as she looks up at me, "Come on princess let's open your gift," I smile opening the box for her as she smiles and points at the doll. "You like the baby doll Sarah?" I ask untying the ties around the doll's arms and legs. "Here you go the Baby for my little baby," I smile watching as she hugs the doll to her chest.

I look over and see Logan is still peeling the wrapping paper off his gift. "Logan you want to see what's inside?" Derek asks pushing the paper off and opening the big box to the fire truck. Logan presses on the yellow button and the sirens go off. Logan's face lights up and he starts clapping immediately and Derek places him down on the floor with the truck so he can play. "You like the firetruck Logan?" I ask as he looks up and smiles. Sarah crawls into my lap and stands herself up and wraps her arms around my neck. "Ohh Sarah I love you little girl more than this world," I smile picking her up and rubbing her back as she hugs her doll. "Happy Birthday my sweet girl, I love you so much," I hug her as Izzie smiles getting it on video. "I think they are already distracted and they just got to one gift," Owen laughs standing up to reach for his water on the table. "I know, this may take hours," Derek laughs watching as Logan plays with his truck.

"Lexie can you hold her, I don't feel so good..." I trail off passing Sarah to Lexie who hugs her as I get up to run into the bathroom. "Mer I'm right behind you," Derek says as I drop down on my knees and start throwing up into the toilet. He rubs my back as I lean back holding my stomach, "You done?" He asks as I start taking nice easy breaths and I shake my head. "No, I don't think so," I moan leaning forward over the toilet to empty my stomach again as it flips. Derek massages my lower back while holding my hair as my stomach clenches and comes undone. I hang my head over the bowl trying to take a few breathes to settle my stomach which doesn't do me any good and I start heaving again.

I lean my tired body back against the wall, holding onto my stomach. Derek hands me a wet washcloth to wipe my face up, "You think you're done now?" He asks sitting down next to me and holding my hand as I wipe my face. "Hopefully, I just want to get through their party without puking," I sigh resting my head against his chest. "Maybe the babies will be nice and not make you throw up," he smiles kissing my head as I nod taking deep breathes. "That would be nice of them," I mumble resting my hand on my belly. "Did I get bigger or is it all in my head?" I ask Derek, raising my shirt up over my belly. "Well your boobs got fuller, I noticed that, and you have a tiny belly only you and I could tell," he smiles stroking my belly. "I thought my boobs were bigger and sorer to, and then I got my little belly," I laugh taking Derek's hand and hold it over my belly.

"It's going to be hard not to tell everyone," he says getting up and pulling me up. "I know since everyone is here, but I don't want anything to happen," I squeeze his hand while rinsing my mouth with mouthwash. "Eww that smells horrible," I cover my nose holding back the urge to throw up. "Let's try some crackers," He suggests taking my hand and helping me over to the den. "Feel any better?" Izzie asks as I drop on the couch. "Not really, my stomach is just swirling," I place a hand over my belly and curl up next to Derek. "Here take a bite of the cracker, you have nothing in you to even throw up," Derek hands me the saltine and I take a small bite. "Maybe the saltiness will help, have you been drinking water, you can't be dehydrated," Lexie hands Sarah over to Izzie who is playing with her doll. "They hydrated me at the hospital," I say holding onto my belly.

"Good so try eating and if you keep that down than you are making progress, hopefully it's not as bad during the party," Callie smiles, "Yeah I won't be eating anything besides crackers today," I laugh. "On the day you hire the best caterer and you can't even eat the food! We will save you some," Alex laughs, "Yeah and the best baker to do the cake," George says, I nod, "Yup just my luck, hopefully there will be leftovers," I tell them.

"Should we bring more gifts in here or let them play?" Izzie asks me, "Uh let's get them breakfast and then we can go back to gifts," I suggest standing up, taking Logan off the floor. "My birthday boy ready to eat?" I ask holding him on my hip and walking into the kitchen. "What do you want to feed them?" Mark asks opening the fridge, while I strap in Logan. "Peaches I think we have and cereal," Derek says sliding the tray overtop of Sarah. I fasten birthday bibs around their necks and a party hat around their head as they both look at my curiously as Izzie and I take pictures of them, "Smile!" I say, "Oh Mer they are precious!" Callie smiles as Cristina hands Derek a spoon, "Peaches and cereal it is," Mark announces setting the bowls down. We thank him and get started feeding them once the photoshoot is done.

"Open your mouth Sar, you want cereal?" I prop her putting the spoon up to her lips as she opens her mouth wide. "Good job princess," I feed her more as she holds onto the spoon wanting to feed herself. "You want to try? Go ahead let's put some cereal on your spoon...now open your mouth for the cereal," I smile watching her slowly stick it in her mouth and putting her hand up to her face. "No you don't need your hand in your mouth," I laugh as she holds the spoon and feeds herself again. "Good girl," I clap looking over to see Izzie taking pictures of her messy face as she feeds herself.

"Look at our boy feeding himself, he sure likes to keep it messy," Derek laughs watching Logan feed himself. "Good job Logan!" I cheer laughing at his messy face and hands as he dips the spoon back into the cereal. "All gone, it's time for peaches," I switch Sarah's bowl and watch her start to put the smashed peaches on her spoon and feed herself. "You like the sweet peaches?" I ask her as her face scrunched up and she smiles. "Someone likes peaches!" I kiss her forehead watching her.


	56. Birthday Surprises Part 3

"I think they need a bath," Derek chuckles cleaning up Logan's mess and putting the bowls into the dishwasher. "I'd say so," I poke Sarah's belly making her laugh as I wipe her down and clean the tray off. "You want to take a bath?" I ask them as I clean their faces and hands. Derek washes the rest of the high chair as I pick them both up. "Ready for bath time?" I put them on my hips running a hand through Sarah's curly brown hair. They both giggle and Logan squirms around digging his head in my neck.

"I'll be right up Mer," Derek calls as I start up on the steps. "Do you need help carrying them up?" Izzie asks getting up, "No I got them thanks," I nod swinging them around making them giggle. "Ready for bath time?" I go into our bathroom and sit down next to the little tubs that I lay them in. "Old McDonald Had a Farm," I start to sing while undressing them. I throw out their diapers and fill up the tubs using warm sink water.

"Ah my favorite song," Derek smiles coming in with their towels. "Yeah you missed it," I laugh letting him take over filling up the tubs. "How does your belly feel now with the cracker?" He asks getting out the Johnson & Johnson soap and washcloths. "It's okay, I'm afraid I'm jinxing myself so I don't want to think about it," I smirk blowing raspberries on Logan making him laugh. I tickle Sarah's sides and get her to laugh, "Okay baths are ready for to nakey babies," Derek chuckles picking up Logan and sets him into the bath.

"Does that feel good little man?" I smile taking Sarah and gently laying her back in the tub. Sarah splashes the water laughing kicking her feet out to the sides as I run the washcloth over her body. "You like the water Sar?" I ask her watching her wipe her eyes and put her hand under the water. "Here's your duck," Derek hands them each their ducks as we begin washing their hair and bodies.

"What's this animal?" I show them the animal book with pictures of cows and monkeys and giraffes and elephants. "Can you say cow?" I ask showing them the picture as Sarah points to it and Logan sucks on his thumb. "Logan look it's a doggy! What do doggies say?" I ask and Derek starts barking making Sarah and Logan laugh hysterically. "Is Daddy being silly?" I ask flipping the page to the elephant, "Daddy can you make an elephant noise?" I ask and he laughs as I see Sarah shiver, "Ah I think Sarah's cutting your show she's cold," I laugh kissing him. "Sarah Honey are you getting chilly?" I ask as she lifts her hands up to get up as I wrap her in a warm princess towel and Logan in a Bob The Builder towel.

"All nice and warm, let's get your birthday outfits on you," I take them both laying them onto our bed while Derek empties the water and cleans up. I dry them off even more, powder and lotion them up and fasten a diaper around their tiny waists and start to get them dressed.

"The caterers should be here in an hour," Derek announces helping me dress them. I zip up Sarah's pink gingham dress after putting on her white stockings. "Good so we can shower and get ready," I nod picking a fully dressed Sarah up and kiss her. "Yeah that should give you enough time to do your hair," he laughs holding up Logan who is dressed in his sweater and khakis.

It's finally party time and while I've stayed close to the bucket all day long, I now am too excited showering Sarah and Logan with the love and joy of turning one. The caterers have taking over our kitchen and set up tables and more chairs in the large den so people can move throughout our house with ease. Izzie and I set up all the little gift bags that we made as well as setting the cake around the dessert table.

We have banners hanging down from banisters and walls reading "Happy First Birthday Sarah and Logan" in big block writing. Balloons are tied around chairs and the food is set up on tables in our living room, ready for people to start arriving. We were able to nap the twins earlier and just got them up as I was getting done with my hair and makeup.

"Ready to go see all your aunts and uncles and cousins and your grandma?" I ask them as I step down the stairs and hear the doorbell go off. "I'll get it," Mark shouts hurrying over to open the door. "Just leave the door open so people don't have to ring the door," Derek says walking into the foyer taking Logan from me.

"Hi Mom!" I smile as she gives Mark a big hug and kiss and steps in with Nancy, Kathleen, Sam, and Amy, and their spouses and kids. "Happy Birthday Logan and Sarah," she kisses Sarah and hugs me. "How are you doing?" She smiles leaning over to hug Derek and kissing Logan. "Good, I can't believe they are one today," I grin tears springing to my eyes as I bounce Sarah around on my hip. "Aww mommy's crying," Sam laughs hugging me as all the kids race past her saying hello and if they could go on the swing set. Nancy tells them to be careful and off they run.

"I can't help it, I'm so emotional, I knew this day would be hard," I laugh as Amy hugs me. "First everything's are hard, but you'll get through it don't worry," Kath reassures me smiling. "Yeah, so come on in," I wipe my eyes as Nancy reaches out to take Sarah. "I can't believe how much they have grown since the last time I've seen them," Nancy makes faces at Sarah tickling her.

More tears run down my face as she says that, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that," she laughs as I wipe my eyes. Carolyn hands me a tissue and hugs me, "Thank god I wore waterproof mascara," I laugh as she nods smiling. "As long as they are happy and healthy you have nothing to worry about," she tells me as Owen and Mark take their coats. "Yeah nobody tells you all these milestones make you so emotional," I smile, Carolyn nods wiping my eyes.

"I cried Nancy's first birthday and her first dance recital, well forget it I was a mess as your father in law reassured me that she's not going to college the next day, although it sure felt like it!" She laughs as we all start laughing. "Hopefully I get it together before they go to college," I smile as Matt (Sam's husband) smirks, "That's the spirit Mer!" I look up drying my eyes and see all my brothers and their wives walking in with presents.


	57. Birthday Surprises Part 4

"Where are the birthday twins!" Chase announces as I get up from the couch to hug him. "I've missed you guys so much," I smile as all my brothers hug me, "Group hug!" Jason cheers as his fiancé Madison pushes him in. "I've missed my little sister," Chris kisses my cheek. "Boy it's nice to see everyone again," Matt (My brother) smiles. We need to get together more often," Chase says, and I let go of them with tears in my eyes. "Met why are you crying you have done a damn good job of easing twins! Derek and you both have. Dad would be helluva proud of you!" Chris says bringing me in for a tight hug as Chase, Jason, and Matt rub my back. "I'm just really emotional my babies are growing up so quickly it seems," I smile taking a step back.

"I think Ellen and I bought Toys R' Us, so don't be mad, we just went a little overboard," Chris laughs setting the gifts high on the table. "I told him let's do a savings bond and a toy, but Chris is too much of a kid himself and had to get them each three presents, but Mer don't worry we have receipts," Ellen (Chris's wife) laughs giving me a big hug. "It's all good I'm sure by the end of the day our house will look like a mini toy store," I smile hugging Jennifer, Jamie, and Madison, my brothers girlfriends and wives.

More people arrive throughout the day, friends and family of ours who have brought their young kids to play with Sarah and Logan as we chat around the ample amount of food. My cousin Lilly is rocking Sarah on her new horse as she claps her hands. Logan is being tossed up into the air by my brother Chase as he erupts into laughter. "You better not drop my boy, like your 2nd basemen did last night," I smirk knowing Chase will get fired up. "That call was crappy anyway, I'm just happy he didn't fracture his hand falling back on the runner like he did," he shakes his head handing Logan over to our Aunt Anne. "Mmm crappy calls are all apart of it," I shrug walking into the kitchen to grab my purse to take a pill for the Hyperemesis Gravidarum, instead the smells hit me and I'm caught in conversation with my neighbor and my chatty Aunt Liz.

"I just think becoming a surgeon and being a mom is totally much and you know already having kids is even harder…that's all I'm saying," my neighbor Barb says. And my Aunt fires back at her, "There are tons of mothers who balance it in all they may miss parent teacher conferences or not be room mom, but they still make their kids lunch and are their after school to do homework with them all while taking care of patients, Mer what do you think about this she says you are screwed becoming a surgeon," Aunt Liz says and I look over at her as Izzie walks in the room.

"I've learned to balance school, skating, work and twins and a relationship so one more thing I can do," I smile and run to the bathroom as Izzie calls for me rushing after me. I drop down on the floor and puke into the toilet as Izzie I presume knocks on the door and comes in, "Hey what the help was that about in the kitchen, go you and Aunt Liz for shutting Barb down," she laughs rubbing my back and holding the rest of my hair. "Thanks," I mutter leaning over the toilet again and throwing up, "The smells are killing me!" I tell Izzie holding my stomach standing up slowly and flushing the toilet. I rinse my mouth with mouthwash and we walk out as Derek and I bump into each other.

"Let's gather everyone around to sing to Sarah and Logan since it's getting late and they are getting tired," I tell Derek as he nods going to get the kids outside from the basketball court and playground. Amy hands over Logan to me as he tries to take the birthday hat off of his head. "He definitely does not like the hat, but hopefully he will like the cake," she laughs as Derek comes over to my side with Sarah in his arms. Her hat is off to the side of her head and Amy fixes before Izzie takes more pictures. "Ready?" Izzie announces as Derek and I step in front of the cake and put them in their high chairs. "Yup," I kiss Logan and Sarah's head as she lights the candle to the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Sarah and Logan, Happy Birthday to you!" He all cheer as they look around at the flashing cameras and the flaming candle. "Sarah and Logan look over here!" Carolyn calls holding her camera up as we all laugh at their faces. "Mom and Dad have to get in the picture now," our family friend Jill says. Derek and I step to the side of there high chairs and lean in smiling. I kiss Logan's cheek and Derek kisses Sarah's cheek as the camera flashes.

"We have to sing," Amy trails off clapping her hands as she starts singing, "Little Sarah and Logan are growing up, growing up, growing up, little Sarah and Logan are growing up, growing up, Happy Birthday!" We all clap as the caterers come over to cut the cake. "You ready to eat some sugary cake?" I ask them fastening a birthday bib around their necks.

"Is this the first time they are having sugar?" My Uncle George calls out, "Yup! This should be funny," I smile as the caterer hands me two plates of cake one for each of them. "Let them have at it!" Alex shouts, "The hell with the outfits Grey!" Mark chuckles as everyone starts laughing. "Hey I'm letting them, just as long as they don't touch their clothes I'm fine," I smile watching Sarah dab her finger in the icing as Logan sticks his full hand in the cake and licking his cake covered fist.

"Don't worry I'm getting this on video," Izzie laughs, "This will be great for their first date to show them how they act civilized," Derek smiles looking over at me bringing me in for a hug. "Mmm, I don't want to imagine their first date, hopefully my babies won't grow up so quickly," I mutter as everyone laughs watching them slowly concentrate on eating the cake. The caterers cut cake for us as the dessert table is now filled with kids and adults wanting to get sweets in shapes of caterpillars from "The Hungry Caterpillar" and Thing 1 and 2 from "The Cat and The Hat." There are scones and pastries in shapes of moons for the book "Goodnight Moon" and bears from "Brown Bear, Brown Bear," we also have mini cupcakes and a candy bar to satisfy everyone's sweet tooth.

"Sarah is now taking notes from Logan," I laugh watching as she digs into the cake with her hands smearing it all over her face as Logan has done the same thing. "You now have two messy babies," my cousin Rachel laughs handing me paper towels. "I think they are sugared up, and done," I announce as they both start to play with the cake instead of eat it. Derek throws the cake away and takes the trays off cleaning them off as I clean their hands and faces.

"My little messy babies," I mutter getting Sarah clean and moving over to Logan. "Here I got Sarah," Izzie says unstrapping her and taking her into the den to play with all her aunts and uncles. I finish cleaning up Logan and lift him onto my hip as our friend Kelly comes over to take him, "I want to hold the birthday boy!" She announces carrying him into the den and setting him down on the floor to play with the trucks.

"Mer you have to try the cheese danish it's so good," Bill my cousin says handing me a plate full of desserts. Derek looks over at me, "Breathe, don't smell them," he whispers as I thank Bill nodding and handing Derek the plate as I run off to the bathroom to throw up again. I quickly shut the door and drop down on my knees as I lean over the toilet and start heaving. I spit out the gross after taste of bile holding onto my stomach as I relax against the wall. I hear a knock at the door and Derek quickly opens it locking the door and sitting next to me.

"You okay? I saw the color of your face drain and I knew those desserts weren't a good idea," he rubs my back pressing a kiss to my forehead as a tear falls down my eye. "I can't eat anything, but I want to for the babies, they need food, I need food, but nothing will stay down," I sigh resting my head in his lap as he strokes my curly hair. "I know it's got to get better, we can always call tomorrow morning over to the doctors and see if this is normal," he suggests.

"It's just Hyperemesis Gravidarum is all day sickness and it sucks," I sigh getting up feeling the urge to puke again. "Are you going to get sick again?" He asks as I bend over and start throwing up holding my stomach as I go. "I'm right here, I have you," he whispers holding my hair loosely as I take a breath and collapse against his body. "Mmm I didn't think morning sickness would be like this, pregnant people sure don't talk about this," I mutter as he helps me up leaning me up against the counter handing me a cup with mouthwash.

"Hold your nose the smell might get to you," I frown and hold my nose as I rinse my mouth. "Ahh better, I think, hopefully no one comes up to me with a plate of food," I lean into Derek's chest as he rubs my lower back. "That feels so good," I smile kissing his chin on my tip toes. "Alright come on, I'll give you a back rub tonight," he kisses my cheek and rubs his hand over my back. We walk back out unnoticed to everyone as they all crowd in the den. Derek hands me a half of gram cracker and cup of water and we set out toward the den.

"It's getting late I have to get going," my cousin says standing up giving me a hug and saying goodbye. A lot more people left and soon it's just Derek's family and my brothers. "Okay Meredith so everything is cleaned up and stored in the refrigerator, have a great rest of your night!" Mary-Kate our caterer calls stepping out followed by all her workers. "Thank you for everything, you guys were great," I smile getting up to walk her out.

"Mer I think it's time for them to go to bed, they are partied out," Derek smiles carrying over Sarah and Logan who both are rubbing their eyes. "Ready to go night night?" I ask taking Sarah and carrying her upstairs, "Did everyone say goodnight to them?" I ask Derek getting Sarah into her warm pajamas. "Yes, they were falling asleep on the floor," he laughs changing Logan. "Do you want to rock them or me?" Derek asks standing a yawning Logan up.

"I'll rock them to sleep, it should be quick and I should be down soon," I whisper giving him a kiss on his cheek as he shuts the light and door. "Ready to go to sleep my sweet angels? You guys are going to be big brothers and sisters next year. Mommy is going to have six little babies just like you," I poke Sarah's belly making her laugh. Kissing their foreheads I start to sing while rocking back and forth.

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?

Brother John, Brother John?

Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing,

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong," I sing slowly rocking them as I hum when I finish waiting to make sure they both are fully asleep. "I love you two munchkins more than you will ever know," I smile placing them each in their crib and under the blankets. I kiss them again and silently tip toe out of their room, shutting the door behind me.

I take a breathe as I step out of their room and just collapse falling down and sob uncontrollably an emotional wreck as Derek pulls me in close to him on the floor. "It's just so hard we raised them, we love them more than live itself and my mother doesn't even care. It's just I know this is how she felt with me too, she didn't care I was a distraction. I don't want our kids to ever be on the back burner they are always our top priority. I'm just so emotional sorry I'm not even making sense. I know at my first birthday my mom wasn't even there that's how crappy she was. I don't want them to grow up not because I'm selfish but because I don't want them to see the world that it is dark and twisty sometimes," I explain and Derek nods holding kissing me.

"And this is why you are my wife and the woman of my dreams because Honey you care so much about Sarah and Logan they are your everything and our Shepherd Six will be too. I love you so much Meredith and you work so damn hard to be everything your mother wasn't and you are an excellent example of how someone breaks the cycle," he smiles kissing me and pulling me up to stand. "We have eight healthy babies, and you are healthy but sick everyone is doing great Mer this is all that matters is us," he kisses my lips and forehead.

We step into the den and hear, "Those roast beef sandwiches were so good! I could eat them all day and the mini cupcakes with the little strawberry on top that was so cute," Lexie sighs smiling when I walk into the room. "How are they?" Sam asks, "Sound asleep in like ten minutes," I laugh. "They were party pooped!" Mark shouts sitting down next to me with a plate full of assorted sandwiches and salads that don't smell very good to me. I bite my lip as my stomach turns and jump up running for the bathroom. "Oh Dear you really are having a tough time of this," I hear Carolyn say.

I lean over and throw up as the thought of the roast beef smell makes me so sick. Feeling Derek's hands on my back and holding my hair, I take a breathe out as my stomach flips again and I throw up more. For a few more minutes I grip ahold of the toilet and continue throwing up. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and lay back against Derek's chest, "I-I think I'm good...for now," I mumble slowly breathing in and out as Derek rubs my back. "Meredith you are doing great, you are growing our babies," he smiles kissing my forehead, helping me off of the floor to rinse my mouth.

"Okay, better," I mutter taking Derek's hand as he walks us towards the couch. "Sorry about that Mer, didn't mean to get you sick," Mark says now sitting on the opposite side. "It's okay, the smell just got to me...just don't talk about food," I grimace turning my attention to the conversation Carolyn is having with the girls. "So tomorrow I was thinking we all could go out dancing," She smiles squeezing my hand.

"I know we should! The dresses are all in that we order to dance in," I tell her as she nods. "And then Derek and I are going away," Carolyn nods. "Yeah I'll be over whatever time you need me for the twins," she smile. "Okay I don't want to bombard you with everything we do in a week with them it's very action packed for 1 year olds," I laugh as Mark chuckles. "They have a schedule worse than a high school student.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage it will be fun you two need to get away on a vacation!" She says. "Get ready for Mommy and me yoga, art, dancing, music classes, and swim lessons," I laugh, "But don't go to swim because Derek and I love going together it's our time with them as we have someone come to videotape them and it's so much fun." I tell her. "Of you need extra hands we are available too!" Chris says and Ellen nods. "Thank you guys!"

"Well it's getting late and we have a long drive home, but we will see you at dinner sometime soon," Chase stands up as Jen follows him. "I can't wait to see you all again! Family reunion!" She smiles giving me a hug, "Thank you guys for coming," I hug and kiss them. "Mer do us a favor and get better before the vacation," Chase smirks walking out after saying goodbye to everybody. "I'll try brother," I smile giving him a hug again and letting him go.

"You all leaving too?" I ask hugging Chris, Ellen, Jamie, Madison, Matt, and Jason, as they line up in the kitchen. "Yup early plane tomorrow morning, and we all came together in the big Expedition," Matt explains giving me a big hug. "I always loved when you gave me a bear hug," I smile, "Well Derek can take care of that now."

"Please get better Mer, you worry us all sick, take it easy and relax, no need to stress out," Chris kisses my forehead hugging me again. I nod my head, "I know, I'm resting, I really am," I assure them. "Remember we all are like a half hour away from you we can get here quickly while on vacation if you need us! Derek won't be able to keep his eyes off you with the new swimwear you got" Jamie smiles squeezing my hand and hugging me. "Thank you," Ellen laughs, "Or hands!" Madison giggles as my brothers groan, "That is my sister we are talking about, let's go!" Jason shakes his head walking out as all of them follow him. "Goodnight!" I shout still laughing.

"Alright Dear, we better get going their husbands just texted saying the kids are on a sugar high," Carolyn smirks as everyone walks into the kitchen. "I'm glad you all are staying a few more days, this gives us more time together," I smile starting to hug Nancy. "I know once we have our children under control we will be over," Sam laughs. "Since I don't have kids I don't have that problem," Any smirks hugging me. "You're the smart one," I smile, "We won't be doing much tomorrow so come on over," Cristina says hugging them.

"We will, don't worry then the kids can all play out back," Kath suggests. "Hopefully the sugar high isn't too bad for you all," I laugh, "Hey Sarah and Logan will grow up and what comes around goes around, they will be hopped up on sugar when all you want to do it sleep," Nancy says walking out. "I know, hopefully it won't be too bad," I reassure them as Carolyn hugs me again, "Goodnight it was a lovely birthday party," she waves as they all walk out.

"Ready for bed?" Owen asks as I lean against Derek, "Yeah I could sleep standing up," I giggle turning the kitchen light off as Callie and Alex fold the blankets up in the den. "Goodnight guys thank you for your help, the birthday party was wonderful," I smile as Izzie hugs me. "Get some rest Mer, hopefully you feel better tomorrow," I nod starting up on the steps as Derek follows. "I've got saltines just in case," he says helping me up the steps. I nod walking into our bedroom, "Hmm I'm so tired, no sex tonight," I yawn falling against our bed. Derek laughs setting the crackers on the bed side table and hands me his sweatpants and my T-Shirt to wear.

"Thanks," I mumble stepping out of my boots and pulling down my jeans. I pull up the warm sweatpants, take off my fur vest, pull over my head my silk shirt I wore, and put on the loose long sleeved shirt Derek handed me. "Get in bed Honey," he takes my clothes throwing them in the laundry basket as I unmake our bed. "I am, I just have to get our pillows," I yawn.

He nods going in the closet to get our pillows as I pull the comforter and sheet down. "Alright now get into bed," he smiles climbing in and pulling me close. He turns the night table light off and spoons against me. "Hmm we have six babies in here," I smile relaxing against his chest as our fingers thread together lightly resting on my belly. "We have six tiny miracle babies, hopefully with your laugh and nose," he whispers kissing my shoulder. "Hopefully our babies have your hair and eyes, and your smile...you have a charming smile babe," I grin, "Well as long as our babies don't look like the mailman we should be good," Derek laughs.

"G'night Der, I'm really tired," I yawn, "Go to sleep Honey, I love you," he kisses my hair and moves down rolling me on my back, "Der what are you doing?" I ask as he pulls up my shirt. "Saying goodnight to our babies," he smiles kissing my belly six times, "Goodnight little babies, mommy and daddy love you very much," he whispers moving back up into our spooning position. "I love you even more Der," I interlock our fingers together and press them against my belly. "Love you Mer, go to sleep."

* * *

Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm not ending the story anytime soon at least I don't think, however I've been slacking because nobody has been reviewing - if my story is getting boring please tell me so I can change it and hopefully make it better:) SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	58. The Word Is Out Part 1

Derek and I have been very busy aiming to complete everything off the long to-do list before we graduate college. Our families have been great, both flying out to lend a hand with Sarah and Logan, and helping with my nagging Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Of course nobody knew what has been making me sick, although Derek and I would like to tell everybody. We are waiting until I am in the clear and have made it safely to twelve weeks. I haven't had my second doctors appointment yet because they cancelled so tomorrow Derek and I have an appointment set up with both of them.

"I can't believe tomorrow is already our graduation dinner, and then after everything will just go by so quickly," I sigh rolling over onto Derek's chest and linking hands with his to rest on my growing belly. "Hmm well hopefully it doesn't go by too quickly, I'd like to enjoy it, it's so exciting for all of us," he smiles kissing my shoulder. "I know I'm just saying what everybody else says, that it will go by in a flash," I shrug. "I know," he reaches down to pull up my T-shirt and kisses my belly six times.

"I can't fit in my jeans any more, no matter how much wiggling and stretching I do, I can't button them," I mutter. "That means the babies are growing that's good Babe. We can go out today and get you new jeans at A Pea in a Pod, or Destination Maternity, or some other store," Derek hugs me as I start to cry. "I don't want too, I'm only ten weeks pregnant and I already can't fit in my jeans! It's-it's not fair, I'm going to be huge and fat like a whale!" I sob uncontrollably, wiping my eyes. "And these stupid hormones have me crying all the time, and I'm so tired, and I get sick all the time, and I have to pee every five seconds," I grumble rolling over a little too fast for the babies liking.

"Mer, there is no need to cry, the babies are growing and you look gorgeous. Why don't you and I go get clothes and we will rest today. We can relax on the couch and watch a movie. And right now we should shower," he smiles pulling the blankets off of us and helping me up. "Why? Sarah and Logan are going to be up in a little bit," I get up slowly. "Because I'd like to take care of you and for you to be happy," he smirks pulling me closer to him as our lips come together and I melt against him.

He grips the end of my shirt as we break away and he pulls my shirt over my head. "Even my boobs have grown," I sigh leaning on Derek's shoulder, "I like them growing," he smiles dropping his head and taking a breast in his mouth. "Der...they are so sensitive!" I moan holding his head over my breast as he plays with my other nipple with his hand, as his tongue laps around my nipple.

"Just relax..." he murmurs kissing up my chest and to the spot on my neck that makes me weak at the knees. "Derrr," I mutter swaying lightly as he grabs ahold of my waist to steady me. He dips his head down a little cupping my breast and nips on it driving me crazy. "Baby! Please...ohh," I moan letting my head roll back as he tugs and bites gently around and on my nipple. He rolls my other nipple between his fingers and gently rubs the pad of his thumb over top of my nipple making me cry out.

"Fuck Der!" I shout holding onto his shoulders as he pulls and bites down hard on my nipple as my pussy starts to get wet. "Der-Der, I need..." I groan arching my back as he swirls his tongue around my breast. "What do you need Mer? Tell me what you want me to do," he smiles as I roll my hips against him. "Der I need you!" I moan holding his hand and threading them in my pajama bottoms and panties.

He moves my panties to the side and quickly inserts a finger up into my contracting wetness. "Baby you are so wet," he looks at me as I lean against him and start shaking. "Are you cumming already?" He asks as I start breathing heavily when he picks me up and lays me on the counter. "Fuucckk!" I scream letting all the pressure out of me as he fingers me deeply.

"Just let it go Baby!" He smiles holding my thighs wide open as I pant. "Der! Der...Baby! I can't, ohhh God I can't stop!" I squeal riding against his fingers as he presses deeper into me. His fingers are soaking wet from my juices that drip down as he continually thrusts his fingers into my tight core. "Baby you are so tight! Oh pregnancy is amazing," Derek mutters as my head falls over my shoulder and he hits my g-spot pressing hard against my clit.

"DEEERREEEK! FUUUUCCCK!" I scream pressing my hand against the mirror and bucking against his hand. "Baby don't move, nice and easy," he relaxes holding me from under my waist as I arch my back. I squeeze his shoulder as all my muscles inside contract and I tighten my grip on his fingers. "Don't tighten," he kisses my forehead as I sigh and lightly come down from my high shaking. "God Der," I mutter pulling him in for a passionate kiss, wrapping my legs and arms around his body.

He thrusts his tongue in first winning over control as I circle my tongue lazily around his mouth. Running my fingers through his curly hair he nibbles on my lip, slowly breaking apart coming up for air. "I need you," he whispers cupping my cheek pulling his pants and boxers off with his other hand. He pulls me up and quickly picks me up lining up his hard cock with my wet pussy. "Ready Honey?" Derek asks kissing my neck as I burry my head in his neck as he rubs his cock along my clit.

The sensation is driving me insane as I rock against him waiting for us to be connected. "Yesss! Now! I need you now!" I cry pressing my fingers against my clit. "Baby," he murmurs slowly inserting his cock into me. "Babe! Ohhh!" I moan as he stretches my wall to accommodate his thick, long cock. "It's okay," he kisses my cheek grunting slowly thrusting another inch in. "Ohhhhh," I pant throwing my head back as he pulls out. "Baby!" I whine, suddenly he thrusts back in, pressing me against the glass shower door. He fills me completely up, taking me for surprise and presses against my clit, causing me to buck and arch my hips against his cock.

"Fuucckkk ohhhh fuck me!" I scream holding one arm around his neck and the other pressing against the door. "Cum for me! Mer you are so close Baby," he pleads holding onto me as I burro my head into my chest as the contractions fire through me. "OHHH SHIT DEEERRR!" I yell as I cum rocking against his cock and fingertips. "Mmm Baby you are so gorgeous," he smiles as I moan and set my feet down shaking against him. "Wow, pregnancy sex is so much better," I laugh letting Derek turn the shower on while I hug him. "Feels amazing, hopefully it only gets better," he smiles helping me step into the steamy shower.

"It makes everything feel way more sensitive and aroused," I kiss his cheek standing on my tippy toes while he wraps his arms around my waist. "I think pregnancy makes you more sexier," Derek mutters dipping me back under the water. He kisses my neck as drops stream down my body making my skin slippery and warm. "Maybe," I moan moving so Derek can stand under the shower head while I lean back against his chest.

Once I finish showering and throwing up, I tie my robe and head into the hall towards the nursery leaving Derek to get dressed. "Morning," I whisper to Mom (Carolyn) and Mark as they walk out of their rooms. "Good morning," they both say, "Oh Mer I'll go get the twins," Mom insists. "It's okay I'll get them up and ready for the day, I enjoy our morning routine," I smile opening their door walking in. Sarah is awake situated on her side sucking her thumb, while Logan is awake kicking his feet wrestling with the light blanket.

They both smile and give a little babble when I walk in coming up to their cribs. "Good morning my sweethearts, did you sleep good?" I ask as their faces brighten up with each word that I speak. "Are you ready to go shopping? Mommy needs some new clothes cause her belly is getting bigger," I whisper softly as I lift them both up and start bouncing them on my hip. Opening the curtain the sun peaks in their room as they continue to babble.

"Let's get you both changed," I kiss their heads full of sandy brown hair laying them on the changing table. Taking off Logan's baseball sleeper I change his diaper and stand him up. "Our little man is growing," Derek claps behind me as I jump a little. "Thanks for the scare," I smirk letting him kiss my lips and hold Logan. "They both are, and I know it's a good thing, but I don't want them to grow up," I whisper pulling Sarah's princess sleeper off to change her.

"Well we are going to have babies come next year," he smiles tickling Logan's belly while picking out an outfit for him. "How about the tan chords with the green polo?" Derek asks holding the outfit up for me to see. "Yeah Logan will look handsome in that, and for Sarah she has an emerald green dress with a pattern on it," I smile picking her up and opening the closet. "Sarah you like the green dress?" I ask holding it up to her, she grips the hanger with me and smiles. "I'll take that as a yes," I laugh putting it on her.

"Der do I look pregnant?" I ask seriously as he dresses Logan. "What kind of question is that? You are pregnant and you look gorgeous I can't get enough of you," I eye him seriously making him know that I want an answer, "You are carrying our six babies your belly is growing and I can tell, but nobody else can because you really haven't grown too much. I think you and I are just so excited Mer for every little thing," he cups my face stroking the tears away that have appeared.

"I just can't wait for everything, I don't know I'm such an emotional mess, it's all new and special and a little overwhelming since we are having six little babies," I mutter as he hugs me letting me cry. "Oh Mer, it's all going to be okay, we will ask the doctor all our questions, and today while we get you clothes we should go to the bookstore and pick up a few baby books," he nods holding me as the twins are pressed against us. "Yeah...I had this weird dream last night and our doctor said I couldn't have them and then she came back in later and had our babies in her arms; but then she said I couldn't breast feed them, and Der...I really want to try to nurse them," I ramble through sobbing.

"Listen to me nobody is going to take our babies away from us and no one is going to tell you what you can or can't do. We will find out and learn everything as we go, we won't be perfect Mer, but we will do it together and we will have happy and healthy babies," he rocks me as I nod into his chest. "I know it was just a dumb dream, but I don't want anything to happen to them," I mutter looking up into his eyes as I shift Sarah on my hip. Derek wipes my tears that have streamed down my face and kisses me.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Sarah or Logan or our three little babies. I will always protect you, you my Dear can't get rid of me," he smiles cupping my chin. "Yeah, you are mine forever and always," I smile drying my eyes. "You are mine forever and always. Now let me make the beds, you take them and go get dressed okay? Your black leggings are on the bed, they will fit Honey over your little belly," he smiles turning around to hand me a tissue. "Okay," I murmur as he gently guides me out of the room.

"Mom?" Derek looks up noticing his mom standing in the doorway. "What's up?" He asks unsure as I look over at him worried that she heard us talking about the sextuplets. "Just wanted to see what the schedule looked like today...and yes I did overhear the part about babies, but don't worry I won't tell a soul," she smiles. "Uh...can we talk in our room? I guess we should learn to shut doors," I smirk turning towards Derek. "It's okay Dear, it's my fault I stepped in to ask a question just at the time you said it, and I'm sorry I'm just excited to be a grandma again!" She squeals holding my hand.

"Mom lets get in our room before everyone knows," Derek explains taking Logan from me and following me in our room. Once Derek has shut the door and set Logan down on the rug to play with Sarah, Mom smiles and starts talking excitedly. "I can't believe you are having sextuplets!" She says sitting down on the couch next to Derek and I. "We just found out, and I am only ten weeks so I really shouldn't be telling anyone, but we went in for our embryo transfer and found out then that I was indeed pregnant from the Clomid and hormone injections that I've been taken that's why I've been feeling the way I do," I grin as she hugs me and the tears start coming out.

"Aww Honey, I'm so excited for you both, congratulations it's just so exciting and probably overwhelming. I knew right at the party you were pregnant, but just hearing you say it really is exciting!" She glows hugging Derek as I wipe my eyes. "See Babe I knew mom would know, she knows everything," I shriek, "A mother always knows when her kids are pregnant, you both kept staring at each other and touching her belly. And I knew it wasn't the stomach bug, you were running at the sight and smell of food," she smiles patting our knees. "Yeah I was have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, and today has been okay, but through the night was horrible," I grimace.

"Hopefully it gets better, Hyperemesis Gravidarum usually occurs when you are carrying multiples," she nods. "I'm hoping, I have to be really careful of what I eat, but I'm suppose to eat so many more calories and it's really hard because I can't stop getting sick," I tell her. "When I was pregnant especially with Derek I was horribly sick, I couldn't get from the bed to the bathroom quick enough. And I know women say it's morning sickness - well it's not, they don't tell you it's around the clock but it sure is," she says. "Yeah, I just can't stop last night I was up five times. I just wanted to sleep a little because I'm so tired all the time," I mutter resting my head on Derek's shoulder.

"I found cold smoothies to be okay, I was able to drink them and my doctor told me to never smell the food, just eat a little bit," Mom says as I nod, "Cold things are a little better, but not much, I just want to do all that I can to protect them and do my job of carrying them for nine months. If I can't even do that for them, how will I ever be a good mother?" I ask as the tears stream down my face and Derek pulls me in for a hug. "Mer you are the best Mommy already to Sarah and Logan, you will be an excellent Mommy. You can't control the disease and hopefully it gets better," Derek strokes my cheek wiping my eyes.

"I'm just so emotional, I can't stop..." I sob as Mom rubs my back and Derek hugs me tighter. "You mentioned you wanted to go to the mall, why don't you go and enjoy the day and when you get back take a nap? I'll have dinner ready, maybe you can eat a little and then you can go back to relaxing," she smiles as I nod. "Okay, I need to get jeans and we want to get a few baby books," I rest against Derek's chest as he runs circles over my belly. "Maybe we will get lunch while we are out. But Mom we will be back," Derek tells her.

I shift in the couch holding tightly onto Derek's hand as I feel my face go pale. "Stop talking about food," I murmur willing the intense wave of nausea to go away. "Honey you don't look so good," Mom says as I cover my mouth and jump up. Derek sweeps me up and runs into our bathroom as I kneel over the toilet. I throw up as my stomach twists and turns, heaving into the toilet as Derek holds my semi dry hair back. Leaning back against Derek's legs I fight tears back as my stomach lurches again. I position myself over the toilet and continue to heave. "It's okay Mer," Derek whispers as I collapse back against him breathing heavily and sweating.

"Here Dear," Mom gently presses a cold washcloth over my forehead as I rest my hand over my belly. "Thanks," I murmur, letting Derek help me back up steadying myself against him. "It wears you out and it's tough," Mom gently says as I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the edge of our bed. "I can't even talk or think about food and it makes me so sick," I groan. "I know, hopefully it will get better, but in the meantime you have three healthy babies you are carrying and that's what matters," she says. "Oh Izzie said that in the afternoon she booked us appointments to get our manicures and pedicures done, if you can stomach the smell for the big day tomorrow," she tells me as I nod and watch Sarah and Logan play with their toys.

"Okay, hopefully it will get a little better," I smile leaning over to give her a hug. "Thank you for being here for us, I mean I know you are, but it always means a lot to me since I don't really have a mother like you," I say sincerely. "Well you have me, you will always have me," she smiles letting go of me and patting my knee. "I'll let you get ready, and I'll have something for you to eat downstairs," she gets off our bed and walks out, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry my mom overheard us..." Derek starts as I hold my hand up and motion him towards me, "It's okay, I love your mom, I wanted to share the news with someone that could talk back besides Logan and Sarah's babbling," I sniffle already wiping my eyes as he comes up and wraps me in a hug. "I hate these hormones! I can't stop crying, and I'm trying not too," I mutter sobbing into his chest as he smiles. "I love you, including your hormones, and I'm hoping Mom can help you - at least answer the questions I think it would be nice to talk to a women about, like the sickness," he rubs my back while I nod into his chest. "Yeah, it's nice to have that extra person that knows," I pull away, Derek strokes my cheek holding my face.

"Yeah see it's all going to be okay," he smiles, "And now let me go make their beds since we still have to do that while you get dressed okay?" He asks leaning down to stroke Logan's dirty blonde hair and handing him his ball that dropped. "I won't take long, I promise," I wipe my eyes again and kiss Sarah and Logan's cheeks. "We'll see about that," he smirks walking out of our room leaving me to change. "Sarah, Logan do you want to go shopping with mommy today?" I ask them as I change into my black leggings that fit over my little belly.

Logan rolls on his back now playing with the little jungle gym above him, kicking his feet and swinging his arms around to grab onto the toys hanging. Sarah giggles and gives me her sweet gummy grin as she plops on her belly, in front of her she has her blocks that she is clanging together. "Are we making some music now?" I ask her putting on a flowy green blouse and my fur vest over top. "Alright let Mommy put her jewelry and then we will be all ready," I smile leaning down to hand Sarah a block that escaped her grip.

"Ready to go, everyone is just starting to get up and go downstairs," Derek announces opening the door. "Yup, all ready, let's just get these munchkins fed and then we should be good," I say picking Logan and Sarah up off the floor once I have organized their toys into the proper bins. "Mer do you want to try to have breakfast?" He asks grabbing Logan from me and the diaper bag off the ottoman. "I just, I'm not sure, everything comes up and I know I need to eat, but it's hard...maybe something frozen like a smoothie. And I really want to eat grapes and maybe an orange, but the smell," I frown making a face thinking about the smell of the orange. "Okay so let's keep it really cold and then I'll slice it and you can cover your nose so you don't have to smell it," Derek suggests as we walk out of our room.

"We can eat in the car...or would the movement get you sick," he whispers holding my hand. "Yeah it would," I immediately cringe. "Here sit on the couch while I get you breakfast and I feed them," he takes Sarah from me and gently nudges me to sit while he goes in the kitchen. "Morning Mer, still not feeling so good?" Izzie asks coming out of the kitchen with Kath and Cristina at her side. "No, but we are going to the mall to grab a few things and then I'll be back to get all of our nails done. I'm so excited about that, although I don't feel so great I really am happy and can't wait for the wedding," I smile as they sit down next to me.

"As long as what you have isn't contagious then I'm okay, and I'm happy for you," Cristina says nodding at me as I giggle. "It's not contagious they said, I just hope I'm okay for the wedding," I tell them. "Well Mer whatever the hell it is, it sure couldn't have come at a better time," Kathleen smirks as the rest nod. Derek comes out with the smoothie in a plastic cup with a lid and straw, "Thought this would help so you wouldn't have to smell it as much," he smiles handing it to me. "Thank you, hopefully," I grin as he goes back in. "Mom, Nancy, Lexie, and Callie are in their probably fighting over which twin they want to feed," Izzie laughs as I take a cautious sip holding my nose, and closing my eyes begging the babies to accept this smoothie.

"Mmh I kind of like that then Derek and I can get out of here quicker and be back here so I can come home and nap," I laugh. "Throwing up, barely eating, sleeping, raising twins, and graduating tomorrow - I don't know if you have the shittest life or the best life," Cristina smirks holding up her hands as she looks at me. "It's still the best," I mumble taking another slow, small sip. "Well the guys are going to be back in a few from running, minus a few of them so I'm going to run upstairs and shower," Kath smiles getting up to head upstairs, "Enjoy the peace," I laugh.

"Logan and Sarah are fed and burped and now ready to roll," Derek smiles walking out of the kitchen with both on his hip as Mom comes out following him with a brown bag, "Oranges, and grapes are in the bag, enjoy the mall," she hands me the bag as I sling the diaper bag over my shoulder and reach for Logan. "Thank you," I say as she sits in my spot and I kiss Logan, "Little man are you ready to go?" I ask him picking up the smoothie and walking towards the door. "See you later," I wave, Logan's hand interlocking with mine, stepping out into the garage.

What would have been a twenty minute ride turned into a forty minute ride since I needed Derek to pull over four times from the nausea. The motion of the car and the lights and cars passing by made me so sick, and the smoothie that I thought the babies had approved of made its way out of me as I threw it up. By the time we got to the mall I was an emotional mess and well beyond exhausted. Thank goodness we found a parking spot in the front row or else that would have been the topper to the brutal morning.

"Okay ready Babe?" Derek asks wheeling the stroller around and walking next to me. "Yeah, that was the worst car ride I have ever had," I grimace throwing out my puke bag and plastic smoothie cup. "Let's try on some clothes hopefully this will be better, because I don't think anything could be as bad as the car ride," he jokes as we walk into the mall. "Der I don't know, it smells bad," I mutter leaning against him. "Gap has a bathroom," he directs us quickly into the store and I cringe getting a whiff of the man's strong cologne. "God Der this is bad," I grasp his hand as he tightens his grip on my waist, "Breathe out," he whispers.

"Hi there I'm Britney! Just to let you know everything is 20% off including blazers, do you need any help finding anything?" She asks folding a stack of shirts. "Hi do you have a bathroom my wife can use real quick? Morning sickness isn't stopping," he explains briskly as I squeeze his hand and she nods excitingly showing us the way. "Of course, if you need any help other than that I'll be happy to help," she smiles opening up the family bathroom for us as I run in and throw up. Derek I can hear shuts the door as I bend over throwing up, while I hold my ponytail out of my face. "Uhh God," I mutter throwing up again and spitting into the toilet. I stand up, take the paper towel from Derek and grasp onto the bar as my legs wobble and I start to feel dizzy.

"Mer you are very pale...Honey just breathe, nice and steady," he grabs onto my waist and shoulder to steady myself. "Are you dizzy, it looks like you aren't here right now," he presses a cold washcloth to my neck and I shiver. "Mmm...dizzy and tired," I mumble breathing slowly. "Let's go to the hospital I don't like this, you can't even walk or look straight or smell or eat anything. There has to be something the doctors can do," he wipes the sweat dripping down my brow. "No jeans...I need jeans," I protest. "Can you walk straight?" he shakes his head watching as I try. "Come on let me try a pair on please, and then we can go," I beg as he gives me a look.

"Fine, but I'm coming in the fitting room, you're not going to pass out or get sick again, if you do we are out of here," he says unlocking the door and pushing the door open. "Okay," I mumble taking his hand, "Let's just go to Destination Maternity, it's closer to the car," he says guiding us out into the busy mall.


	59. The Word Is Out Part 2

Logan and Sarah are both playing with their toys hanging down from their carriers as I watch them pull and swing their arms around. "See, we passed it I'm just not sure if they have a bathroom," Derek loosens his grip on me and we walk in, thankfully I do not smell anything repulsive...yet. "They should have a bathroom it's for pregnant women," I smile gently placing a hand over my little belly.

"Hi I'm Donna, how are you doing today? Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asks coming over as I look at the sweaters. "Hi, I'm looking for jeans, but the thing is I'm ten weeks pregnant with sextuplets so I need something that is going to stretch so I don't have to buy a million pairs of jeans," I explain as she guides us right over to the denim section. "Congratulations! Multiples I love it, did you keep all your jeans or give them away from the twins pregnancy?" She asks, as Derek laughs, "Oh long story short we adopted Sarah and Logan, so this is our first pregnancy," Derek smiles as I nod proudly. "Oh I'm sorry! That's so wonderful though and now six more," she squeals going through the pile of jeans. "It's okay I'm used to that, I'm their mom, but I didn't have them, so I can't take all the credit," I shrug as she hands me a pair.

"So are you just starting out buying all the clothes?" She asks handing me another pair in a different style. "Yes, my jeans don't zip, so it's time to shop already," I laugh, "That's great! Everything is 50% off and since you are going to be growing even though you say you're just in for jeans, these sweaters are so soft I swear you could sleep in them, and over here these blouses are great too. They are great I'm telling you because they are sleeveless, you can throw a sweater over them or leave it be," she shows me. "But I'll let you have a look around, I'll go put the jeans in the fitting room you look about a size 6 or 8 so I grabbed both, now what is your name?" She asks taking the jeans back. "Thank you, and Meredith," I smile as she walks away.

"The sweaters are cute and soft," I walk back over to them and pick the light pink one up that is cashmere and show it to Derek. "Get it, whatever you need Mer, you want the sweater get it," he says grabbing me a medium in it. "Do you want any of the other colors?" He asks holding up the green and navy, "The green, but let me just look around," I smile resting my hand on my belly and guiding him around the store.

I try on so many things that in between I had to take a break and let Donna give me a water as I ate a little of the fruit. Soon after resuming trying on all the clothes I started to get sick -thank god they have trash cans in each dressing room and they had a bathroom. I got sick twice after from the orange craving I was having, I guess the sextuplets are not a health nut like Derek. By the end we walk out of there with three shopping bags full of clothes, and Donna's hours on the receipt for when I come back in.

"Feel better you got the jeans, and everything else I think? Do you still feel sick?" Derek asks taking the shopping bags and letting me push the twins. "I'm okay, it just wears me out, I'm still dizzy and nauseous I guess the babies aren't health nuts like their Daddy Honey," I smirk walking out to the car as he helps put the bags, twins, and stroller in the car. "Hmm maybe they just want Daddy to feed it to them when they are born," he smiles shutting his door. "We'll see, for now I'm staying away from fruit, and so many other things," I shrug opening a plastic bag to prepare for the rough ride.

"Let's go over to the hospital, we won't tell the family I promise, but Mer, Baby you are as white as a ghost and you are dizzy and shaking and not eating anything. You need to eat, your exhausted because there is nothing in you, so please let's go over so they can at least check to make sure you and the babies are okay," he begs turning the car on. "Fine, I just wanted to follow our schedule. I'm so tired and they are going to poke and probe me," I groan as he starts driving. "It's for the better though, I have to know you are okay. You have to understand it's hard seeing you like this, you are exhausted and throwing up constantly. You've lost weight although you have a little belly," he strokes my arm, coming to a bumpy stop sign. All the motion and the flip flop of my stomach and the swirling in my head makes me lean forward and throw up into the bag.

Derek pulls over and grabs a water from the seat pocket behind me. I get sick again throwing up, waiting as my stomach clenches and unclenches. I squeeze Derek's hand breathing through my mouth and the smell of the vomit gets me sick as I continue throwing up. "Here's a paper towel Babe," he hands me, wiping my mouth after I've spit the vomit taste out. "It just won't stop," I moan rolling onto my side and trying to curl up in a ball. "Hospital is a few minutes away we are almost there you are doing great Meredith," he rubs my back as I rest my hand over my belly. "Just hurry, I need you to hurry..." I mutter. He nods and strokes my hair back out of my face and starts driving again.

"Just another light Honey," he rubs my back stopping at the red light. "I'm going to call Mom," I nod and cringe as the lights and turbulent ride turns my stomach. Derek dials the phone using the Bluetooth on his iPhone. "Hey Mom, I'm taking Mer over to the hospital she has gotten sick over a dozen times and can't keep anything down. They have to help her or give her something, she's exhausted and weak and I just worry about her passing out from the dizziness," he explains as she sighs, "Oh Honey that's horrible the smoothie or fruit she couldn't keep down?" She asks, "Not at all as soon as we got in the car, the motion sickness started and then it all escalated," he tells her putting his blinker on to turn into the Emergency Room. "Der just turn on red, I'm going to get sick," I groan, squeezing my eyes shut as he hangs up with his mom and pulls in.

"Alright let's go," he hands me parking the car and getting out of the car. I lean forward and get sick again while he jumps out and gets Sarah and Logan in record timing. "Mer deep breathes," he says clicking the carriers into the stroller and pulling open my door. "Come on, I got you," he wraps his arm around my waist balancing me, while pushing the stroller. "Need a wheelchair?" A nurse asks coming out with one, "Yes," I cry collapsing into it as she walks around taking me down the hall into a room as Derek follows. "Okay so what brings you into here tonight?" She asks throwing my bag out and handing me a bucket as I get sick again.

"We are expecting sextuplets, Meredith is ten weeks along and was diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum, she literally hasn't kept any food down since about two days ago, a half of a graham cracker. She is constantly sick, pale, dizzy, motion sickness, headaches, the full gamete, and I just don't think this is healthy for her or our babies," Derek tells the nurse as my stomach finally calms down. "Okay, well I'm Annie I'll be your nurse, but let's get you into a gown, everything off other than your bra you can keep on and socks. And then in your file your doctors will pop up and we will try to get them to see you if not one of our physicians will see you. I'll let you change and come back to get all your information okay?" She smiles handing me the gown and walking out.

"Need help?" He asks pulling me up and backing me against the bed. "I think I'm okay," I nod taking my clothes slowly off and putting the gown on. Standing back up, I turn around and Derek ties the gown for me. I climb on the gurney laying back and take the bucket he offers just in case. Placing that to the side, I gently rest a hand on my belly and close my eyes. "Can you get my insurance card out please?" I mutter knowing Annie will need that. Derek sits down and gets my insurance card out of my wallet for me, when his phone starts ringing. I can hear his Mom on the phone as Annie comes back in. "Hi, I need to get your information and then we should have a doctor into see you," she smiles starting up the computer.

After giving all my information out and telling her my doctors she immediately pages both of them to come down to see me. Annie takes all my vitals and starts to hydrate me. "Mom is on her way over to get Sarah and Logan," Derek tells me as I rest back on the bed. "Okay good," I lightly smile taking his hand in mine and placing it on my belly. "Hopefully we can go home soon," he strokes my cheek as we see two doctors walking in.

"Hello Meredith I'm Dr. Frank Craparo, your maternal fetal specialist and this is my colleague Dr. Madison Rosen your obstetrician," he smiles shaking both of our hands as Dr. Rosen does the same. "Hello," Derek and I both say. "Sorry for having to cancel your appointment, but if you could tell us what's going on with you and the sextuplets we could further treat you," Dr. Rosen says sitting down on the edge of my bed while Dr. Craparo sits on the stool.

"I have Hyperemesis Gravidarum and it's awful I get sick all the time, I'm dizzy, I have a headache, and I throw up everything I eat," I tell them. "I just don't think it's safe for Meredith since she is carrying sextuplets to be this sick and only be able to eat a half of graham cracker," Derek sighs stroking my hand. "HG is very common in multiple pregnancies, and sometimes all the symptoms decrease around the third trimester, while in others it lingers until birth. For right now though we need to check and make sure you are okay and staying hydrated. We will check the babies to make sure nothing is wrong with them and that they are developing nicely. Right now I don't want you to worry about gaining weight as I'd like you to worry about resting and staying hydrated. I can say that I personally have had HG, it's horrible and I've had it throughout all my pregnancies," Dr. Rosen smiles stroking my arm as a tear slips out of my eye.

"I just want a normal pregnancy, I know having six babies isn't, but having my head over the toilet all day and night is exhausting," I sigh as she nods. "I know, but each pregnancy is different- there really is no normal pregnancy, but we will try to get this under control okay? Let me examine you and check everyone's heart rate. Their are other treatments that some patients have tried like Acupunture, or herbal supplements, I can recommend you too an amazing acupuncturist," she tells me as she gets up to wash her hands. "I'll be taking down the babies measurements and discussing with you further options to proceed throughout your pregnancy," Dr. Craparo tells us as Dr. Rosen sits on my side pulling the ultrasound machine closer and putting gloves on.

"I'm going to check your cervix first and then I'll start the ultrasound," she says moving the blankets away from my side. "Let's lay you back a little more and then open your legs for me. This is going to be cold, I'm afraid," she smiles adjusting the bed as I lay back more and set my feet up. "Okay," she says gently moving my gown out of the way and presses her fingers up into me. I concentrate on Derek and the twins sleeping next to him as she goes slowly deeper in. "Good, now you are going to feel some pressure, but it shouldn't be painful okay?" She says as I nod.

She presses her fingers deeper and turns them slightly pushing down against my cervix. "You feel the pressure?" She asks holding her hand there as my knees try to close, "Yesss..." I groan, "Perfect you have a healthy uterus and cervix," she smiles removing her hand and holding the transducer to use. "Okay now the fun part, seeing your babies," she says moving the wand in me to get to see a clear picture of our very little babies. "Here's Baby A, they look good, about the size of a kidney bean...Over here is...Baby B," she says finding the baby and focusing on them. "Looks great, and let's see Baby C," she moves the wand around a little and stops. "Baby D," she smiles as tears are streaming down my face and I rest my hand on my belly. "They are looking great guys here is Baby E," Dr. Rosen points out. "Oh our little ones," I smile holding Derek's hand tightly. "And here is Baby F they are looking great too."

"Hmm, so tiny, our little babies," I smile reaching up to kiss Derek as he wipes his tears away. "All there, nice and healthy," he whispers resting his hand on top of mine. "This week their hands and feet are developing webbed fingers and toes, their eyelids are almost covering their eyes, and breathing tubes extend from their throats to the branches of their developing lungs. Neurons in their brain are also forming, and like I said they are the size of a kidney bean," she tells us as I grin wiping my tears. "They are doing great and so are you, I'll be right back with an IV to get you nourished," she gets up washing her hands and quickly walks down the hall.

"Okay so in the mean time I'd like to talk to you about options and everything that will be coming your way with having triplets," Dr. Craparo starts, moving the stool over to us more. "So with sextuplets you are considered high risk and we will be monitoring you closely. Now my intentions are not to scare you or make you upset, but having sextuplets can be difficult to get them to develop as quickly as we can while still in the womb without delivering. Each week closer that you get to forty weeks decreases their chances of having such syndromes like cerebral palsy, Down syndrome, blindness, deafness, lung, heart, and brain diseases as well as gastrointestinal diseases, and many other problems," he explains taking a breath.

"But your saying the closer I get to forty weeks the less likely they would suffer from these problems?" I ask gripping Derek's hand tightly. "Yes, the most common problems are lung diseases and vision problems, not blindness, but strabismus and other treatable conditions. I can also perform tests while the babies are in-utero as soon as eleven weeks if you'd like," he says gently. Derek shakes his head firmly, "No, our babies are our children we love them no matter what," I tell him getting upset.

He nods, "Okay, I also would like to advise you in having done a cervical cerclage which involves stitching shut the cervix to prevent preterm labor," he says. "What are the risks for Meredith and the babies?" Derek asks picking a whimpering Sarah up. "For Meredith there are risks like infection, bleeding, tearing the uterus and cervix, but all are very rare. We use epidurals to put women under, after you would be giving an antibiotic to prevent against an infection, so for the mom it's pretty low risk," he explains, "And how about for the babies? I heard there is a chance we could lose one of our babies," I say reaching out to take Sarah so he can grab Logan.

"So I have performed this operation just in this year about 100 times and the only thing that has happened was an infection that spread to the baby because the mother was against medicines. But yes I do have to tell you their is a risk of a rupture of a membrane, meaning your water breaks long before it should, and that would be fatal to your baby or babies. Also you run the risk of preterm labor, which in your case we won't be letting you go past 36 weeks so that is when we would schedule your c-section," he says. "Think it over, but as you get closer to twelve weeks we would like to perform the cervical cerclage, because it does show high results even with multiples. And even an extra week can make a difference in how your babies will be born," he explains.

"Okay, I want to think it over more," I say as he nods. "No problem, now do you have any questions for me? Because we are scheduled for an appointment tomorrow, but since you are here now if I can answer everything then we could cancel," he smiles standing up when Dr. Rosen walks in with the IV. "A Mom went into labor, but I wanted to be sure I was the one starting you on this IV because I want to see how you do," she says dropping the supplies on the table. "Okay," I smile putting my arm out straight for her to find a vein. She inserts the needle and sits down on the chair. "Is it question time?" She looks over to Dr. Craparo as he nods. "I came in for the best part, so ask away, anything and all questions, you're first time parents so write all your questions down that pop into your head, and you can always call or email us - emailing is honestly much easier communication wise," She says.

"Okay so since we are using you both and this hospital does it have a Level two or three NICU?" I ask worried about our babies and what kind of care they will receive after they are born, "Level three, and we have different wards within in it too. With multiples higher than twins we generally try to give your babies a private room so you both can see them at the same time," Dr. Craparo answers. "So when she has the c-section do you immediately whisk the babies away from us or do you care for them in the room?" Derek asks looking over at me. "I didn't even think of that," I smile. "It's okay you probably have many other questions. So we perform basic care in the room, we get them weighted fingerprinted and all the basic care while assessing them. Our team will intubate if necessary and make sure their temperature and everything else is stable before moving them down to the NICU," Dr. Rosen says.

"So will I get to see them before you take them away?" I ask the tears springing out of my eyes. "I hold each baby up to show you quickly and then if they are stable enough we will put their incubators next to you before they take them down the hall," Dr. Rosen says. "Now sometimes none of that happens and if we are doing an emergency c-section, Meredith you will be put under general anesthesia because there is no time to wait so you wouldn't see the babies, but Derek would be next to you and he would," Dr. Craparo warns me squeezing my hand. "I know it's a lot to take in and it's scary, but as your doctors we are going to do everything in our power to make sure you and your babies are healthy," he says as I wipe my eyes. "Yeah, it's just hard hearing all that they could suffer from and then I might not see them...and what happens if something were to happen," I cry harder.

"Sweetie we are going to do everything to make sure that doesn't happen and you eventually walk out of here with three healthy babies," Dr. Rosen strokes my arm as Derek gets up to hug me with Logan in his arms. "It's okay Mer, I've got you," he rubs my back softly kissing my cheeks. "We'll come back," Dr. Craparo whispers as they step out and Derek holds me. "We are going to have sextuplets Mer, and we will have six healthy babies," he wipes my eyes. "I know, I just want them to start off healthy and give them the best start they can," I tell him calming down. "You will, there is still so many weeks left before you have them. As long as they are growing and developing it will all turn out okay," he says sitting on the bed. I nod and wipe my cheeks, "Yeah," I mutter leaning on his shoulder.

"It's okay, do you want to try to rest and maybe nap?" He asks picking Sarah and Logan back up and swinging them around, "Yeah," I nod holding his hand and rolling on my side to face him. "I love you," I hear him whisper kissing my forehead as I close my eyes and fall asleep peacefully.

When I wake up the twins are on Mom and Derek's lap moving around with their toys, "Hey sleeping beauty, how do you feel with all the IV's in you?" Derek stands up kissing my forehead as I reach for Logan in his arms. "Good, are the babies going okay? Was I asleep for awhile?" I ask looking down at my hand and arm filled with IV's as I stroke my belly. "The babies are doing great they are going to come in and check on the babies soon their heart rates have all been steady, although yours has been a little high, so they started you on medication to bring it down," Derek says and I nod kissing Logan handing him his toy truck.

"Is the medication okay for the babies? How long will I be on it for?" I ask looking up at him as he pulls over a chair to sit down, "The medication is safe for the babies they don't want you on the medication too long they hope to have you off it by the time you are out of the hospital," he tells me as Sarah let's out a loud yell to tell me she's there. "Hi Sarah! Mommy sees you, are you having fun with Grandma?" I ask and she raises her arms babbling away, "I can feel someone is going to be talking soon!" Mom smiles and I nod, "Oh yes we have two very active talkers, right?" I kiss Logan and he babbles out some words.

"Hello we hear your active talkers," Dr. Rosen smiles stepping into my room with Dr. Craparo, "Yes our little hams," I tell her as Dr. Craparo washes his hands. "That's good, means everything is working right," she nods sitting down next to me checking my heart rate as I breathe in and out. "Do you need me to move Logan?" I ask shifting him off my belly, "Nope he is fine I can hear you, you sound good on the medication we put you on," she tells us. "I'm going to check the babies heart rate so for this we will need Logan to the side, we are going to put the bands around you so they can pick up on their heart rate and we will leave that on for about an hour to see how they are each doing," Dr. Craparo tells us. "Okay," I smile pulling up my gown so he can start finding the babies as Dr. Rosen holds the transducer mapping out where each one is.

"You will have six bands around you try not to move them, but it's okay we can still trace their rhythm," he explains as I nod letting Dr. Rosen begin mapping each baby out. "Here is Baby A," she tells us as Dr. Craparo wraps the band around me and sets the heart rate reader in place. "Baby B and C are right next to each other," she smiles helping him band me up. "This looks like my belly is running out of room," I laugh and Derek swings Logan around as he giggles, "Three more to go hopefully they can get em'," Derek smiles and I nod. "Yes we will it's just going to be on top of each other," Dr. Rosen responds moving the wand lower as a heartbeat picks up. "Baby D is right here, now I'm thinking last time Baby E was to the side so let's check where the two others are," she laughs.

"Or under my ribs," I tell her and she agrees nodding, "And boy when they start to kick it will be like a gymnastics meet in there," she says as we all laugh. "Feature Olympians," Mom smiles standing up to look at my belly with Sarah in her arms. "Look at Mommy's belly Sarah! Mommy has six babies inside of it," I tell her as she sucks her thumb and points down at me signaling for me to hold her. "Awe someone is tired bugaboo," I smile as Mom lays Sarah down next to me and I wrap my arm around her. "Mommy's got you," I kiss her. "Okay here is Baby E, took a bit to find but we got them!" Dr. Rosen smiles as Dr. Craparo straps another band around me. "Baby F was up top to the side," he tells us and I nod pointing to the open space on my belly. "And last but not least Baby F," Dr. Craparo wraps another band around me and they start hooking me all up to the machines.

"Okay you are set for now their heart rates look great, we will both be back in to check on you and see how you are coping with the HG and IV's and we will check your cervix again okay?" Dr. Craparo smiles washing his hands. "Alright thank you, see you soon," I respond as Dr. Rosen hands me a bucket, "Just in case I know you seem to be doing good," she smiles and I nod, "Surprisingly I've only gotten sick five times, so not bad," I shrug stroking Sarah's arm as I shift her around on me. "Good that's what we like to hear, hopefully the medicine is working for you," she smiles patting my shoulder. "You are doing good though Meredith, the babies are doing good and you are doing great," Dr. Craparo says, "Thank you we just have to keep going in this direction."

"Alright we will be in soon take a nap, relax, do whatever, but don't move," he says and I nod, "Got it my little girl here is going to fall asleep on me," I giggle watching Sarah's eyes closing. "Don't worry we will make sure she does nothing," Derek assures them and I smile watching them walk out of my room. "I still can't believe we have six babies in my belly, it's just a dream come true," I squeeze Derek's hand and he kisses me. "It makes me so happy to watch you and Derek, I'm so proud of you and happy for you both," Mom tells us. "I'm so happy it is reality Honey," Derek says. "I know it's so exciting, it looks to me that both of them are asleep," I smile looking at Sarah on my arm who is asleep and up at Logan on Derek's shoulder, "Is he asleep?" Derek asks turning around for me to see Logan's little face scrunched up sound asleep. "Oh he is out cold," Mom smiles and I smirk, "He is looking precious," I tell him as Derek rocks him and places him down in his carrier, "Here I'll take Sarah from you," he reaches out to slowly grab her once I kiss her to put her in her car seat.

"She looks like a porcelain doll," Mom remarks and I nod, "She sure does just like Meredith when she sleeps," Derek smiles kissing me on the forehead as I yawn. Derek sits down and turns on the TV to HGTV to watch House Hunters and I slowly drift in and out of sleep feeling Derek stroke my hand. "Go to sleep Baby," he kisses me as I smile in my sleepy state. "Love you," I whisper and Derek leans over to kiss me, "I love you forever and always."

So this was super long I hope you enjoyed it! Please review:)


	60. Excitement Part 1

"Mer, Honey, do you want a few crackers?" Derek whispers stroking a few hairs out of my face as I look around the room. "Mmm I'm going to get sick," I groan holding my belly leaning over the pick bucket. I throw up immediately coughing and I squeeze onto Derek's hand as I hunch over the plastic basin. "I don't fee good, my head hurts," I mumble breathing in and out resting my head on Derek's chest. "Do you want me to get a nurse?" He asks rubbing my back as he places a cold rag on my forehead. I let out a shiver and close my eyes. "Mer? Honey, talk to me," he shakes my back worriedly. "Mmm..." I mutter shakily as my grip loosens on his shirt and my eyes drift shut. "Met you are scaring me, lay back for me I'm going to run to grab a nurse," he gently lays me fully back as my head falls resting into the pillows.

"Derek I can hear takes off in a sprint as I start to focus on my breathing, in and out. I drop my hand onto my little belly and close my eyes as I hear the hustle and bustle around me. I feel something warm start to run down my legs and cramping starts to snow come into play. I moan quietly as I hear, "Let's get her hooked up to an IV, she's malnourished and dehydrated most likely from the anti-nausea medications," someone orders as I feel someone poke my arm and shake my shoulder. "Meredith! Meredith, can you open your eyes? I'm going to do a quick pelvic exam and and ultrasound to make sure your babies are okay and that you're not miscarrying," a woman says squeezing my hand.

I hear the gel being squirted on her fingers as she opens my legs, "She's hemorrhaging we need to stitch her cervix," someone calls as more hustle and bustle occurs. She inserts her fingers and I open my eyes wide open with a gasp, "It's okay, I know this is uncomfortable but we need to make sure we have all the babies heartbeats accounted for since you are bleeding. Just breathe in and out out…you almost passed out on us so take it nice and easy," Dr. Rosen says from the foot of the bed as she lifts the sheet on top of my knees. She presses down on my abdomen and I clutch my belly and moan, "Ahhh, that hurts I'm cramping," I moan reaching for Derek's hand to hold tightly. He grabs my hand tightly stroking my cheek as the nurse places an oxygen mask on my face. "Nice deep breathes Honey, in and out," Derek coaches me as Dr. Rosen lifts up the blenders a little more, placing them on my knees. "You'll feel pressure in your cervix in a second, so bare with me; I'll try to be quick," she's says turning her fingers up into me more.

"I'm also going to do the ultrasound to make sure the babies are holding strong, but first we need Momma to be okay. I'm going to secure a few stitches since you are hemorrhaging, which unfortunately is going to be a lot of pressure and uncomfortable," she says holding onto my knee as she moves the tray table closer to her with the help of the nurse and she presses deeper into me. "Ohhh that hurts," I grimace taking the mask off of my face and pant. "I need you to stay still. I know it's hard too, but I need to secure the stitches," Dr. Rosen tells me as Dr. Craparo rolls the ultrasound over to her side. "I-I need the bucket," I mutter pulling the mask off of my face. The nurse hands me a basin as I start heaving and coughing throwing up.

"Take it easy, breathe you are tightening up and I need to secure the stitches," Dr. Rosen says pushing my knees apart a little more. I hunch my head over the bucket and throw up, holding onto Derek's hand. He rubs my back as I rub circles on my belly. "Do you feel like you're done getting sick?" Dr. Craparo asks hanging up another bag of fluids. "I think for now," I groan laying back, "I can't keep anything down," I cry as Dr. Rosen inserts the stitches and starts stitching me, "A bit of pressure you will feel," she says and I nod. "The HG will die down hopefully soon once you are further along in your pregnancy Meredith," Dr. Craparo says. "Why don't we do an ultrasound so you both can see the little ones?" Dr. Rosen suggests. Derek sits down on the gurney and wipes my tears, "I think that will help Mer, let's see our babies," he kisses my cheek.

"Alright six stitches later the bleeding has come to a stop, you may spot a little off and on so we will just monitor that. You will be sore, just like you said the cramping that's normal your uterus is expanding and now your cervix was stitched, so be mindful of that." She tells me and I nod. "So I think we can do an abdominal ultrasound, but if we can't see them we can switch to a vaginal one, I'd just like to give your vaginal area a rest with the stitching and stretching and pain," Dr. Craparo tells us. They help me pull the blankets up to my waist and pull my gown up to the top of my belly. "Lets see how the babies are doing," Dr. Rosen smiles writing in my chart. Dr. Craparo squirts the cold gel onto my belly and turns the screen on, "Ready to see your babies?" He asks as I nod staring intently at the screen as tears run down my face and Derek smiles holding my hand.

"Here is Baby A, they are doing great very active," he smiles as Derek and I grin wiping each other's tears. "Next is Baby B of course they are right next to Baby A, sitting towards the bottom of your uterus so when you feel pressure and movement that is probably them playing around with their siblings he tells us pointing to the screen. "Aww so they like their play time in utero," I smile gazing at the screen as Derek laughs. Dr. Craparo nods and turns the screen toward him, "One second, so not to worry you, but it's hard to find Baby C between the two," he says and I squeeze Derek's hand, "But you see them?" Derek asks. "Oh yes they are just behind the two babies, A and B are hiding them."

"Okay here Baby C is, they are hard to find because they really are hiding well behind their brothers and sisters...but right here you can also see Baby D too," he points showing up on the screen. "Oh Honey," I stare at the screen beaming with pride and overcome with emotions. "So Baby D and F were lower last time so let's check down here for them," he smiles and I nod as Derek wipes my tears that have fallen down my cheeks. "Will they ever move around for us so in later ultrasounds we would see them somewhere else?" Derek asks and Dr. Craparo purses his lips together, "It's unlikely that they will move so much that we can figure out where they went since they will start to run out of room, but they do move around…just not too much." He turns the screen to us and points, "Baby E is right here laying belly side up, and Baby F is laying on their side," he smiles as I laugh. "They must be tanning," Derek laughs as I lean up and kiss his cheek, "As long as our babies are okay it doesn't matter what position they are in, but they do look cute,"

Dr. Craparo nods and wipes off my belly, turning the machine off, "Let's hear the babies heartbeats now, I saved the pictures and we will get them printed for you and then the heartbeats we can get on tape," Dr. Craparo picks up the probe and slides it around my belly. "Am I gaining weight like I should or since I have Hyperemesis Gravidarum am I gaining weight too slow?" I ask staring at the screen that has been frozen on our six babies as Derek runs his hand through my hair.

"In the beginning it's not as important to gain weight, but you are tiny to begin with so we do want you to start gaining weight. It's not a competition though and you need to keep in mind that we don't want you forcing yourself to eat and then be stuck over the toilet. We do need you to gain weight and if you don't we will help and start putting you on nourishment intravenously. Of course we want you to gain as much weight as you can, but it's going to hard because of your size you can only stretch so far," Dr. Craparo smiles as a heartbeat fills the room.

I look over at Derek and the tears pour out of my eyes as Derek wipes away his tears. "Oh there are our babies!" I grin wiping Derek's eye. He leans over and kisses my lips, "There they are," he smiles stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead. "That was Baby B, now over here is Baby A," he moves the probe over to my right side and positions it so we can hear our baby's heartbeat. The whooshing noise fills the room as I grin and more tears slip away. "They are perfect, all six of them," Derek smiles killing my forehead.

"Let's listen to Baby C now," moves the probe lower and waits for the whooshing sound. "All the babies are healthy, they sound great so far, lets check the rest," he says moving down lower onto my left side. "And there they are," he nods staying still as the heartbeats fill the room. "Music to your ears isn't it?" Dr. Rosen smiles watching out faces light up as our babies heartbeats fill the room. Dr. Craparo gathers my file together, "Yes it is, it's indescribable," I glow. "It most definitely is, so they all sound great, now in a few weeks we may have to stitch you up further and do the cervical cleavage," Dr. Craparo nods wiping the gel off my belly. "Okay, we read more about it and as long as our babies are okay then I'll do it," I tell them sitting up a little more, moving my gown down over my belly.

"We believe it's the best thing to protect them and yourself from preterm delivery. Our goal is to get you as close to 35 weeks as we can, if that means 30 weeks or 26 weeks then that's what it will be. We will make sure you both know each week as labor gets closer what are their risks of delivering on that particular week," Dr. Craparo tells us standing up to wash his hands.

"I want it, but you say at 11 weeks I can get the procedure done, so can we schedule it?" I ask, "Well first I'd like to know if you have ever experienced miscarriages or serious damage to the mom and babies when performing this procedure?" Derek asks holding my hand that is draped over my belly. "I have never had any miscarriages, but a few of the mothers after got a bacteria infection from not taking the given medication to protect against it. As long as you follow the directions you should be fine," Dr. Craparo tells us, with Dr. Rosen nodding. "Just take the medication and tell us if you have any pain or discomfort," she says. "Okay I want it, if it will help my babies then I want it," I tell them as they nod and write it down.

"Okay so we will leave you alone for a little bit and call us back if you have any questions or you start to get sick again," Dr. Rosen says closing my file in her hand and walking out with Dr. Craparo. I relax against the bed and turn over on my side, "When did mom get here to take Sarah and Logan?" I ask taking a cracker in my hand to eat. "About an hour ago, she came while you were asleep," Derek tells me setting the bucket next to me just in case. "They were okay?" I ask taking a small sip of Ginger Ale. "Yup they were half way asleep so they both didn't fuss," he told me.

"Can you believe we will be having six little ones soon and eight under the age of two?" I smile taking his hand and resting it on my belly. "I can't believe it, you have a little belly now," he kisses my belly as I hold his head stroking his hair. "How do you feel?" He asks kissing my cheek. "For now pretty good I'm just tired ad I have to pee every few minutes," I groan as he laughs and hands me a pretzel to eat. "You are able to keep the cracker down? So you want to try a pretzel?" He asks, I nod biting into the salty pretzel, "So far so good," I tell him. "Well if you stop getting sick we can go home," he smiles. "I know I want to feel better for the twins so I can get on home for them," I finish the pretzel laying back against the pillows. "Well I'm glad they are giving you Zofran and hydrating you, maybe this will get you in fighting form," he tells me as I nod, "I hope so," I mumble turning into my side to rest. "If you can keep food down we will let you go soon," my nurse says coming in and adjusting my IV's. "Okay so hopefully soon," I tell her watching her clean my IV's. "I'll tell the doctors you ate some pretzels and crackers," she smiles writing that down and walking out.

"So I called Bryan and told him that we are expecting and to keep it on the down low," Derek smiles taking my hand to hold. "Aw what did he say?" I ask twisting the hospital bracelet around my wrist. "He said congratulations and that we will make excellent parents," he smiles as I grin and wipe my eye. "Don't cry Mer," Derek laughs pulling me in for a hug. "These damn hormones stink," I mutter holding onto his shirt. He rubs my back as the tears flow out of my eyes running down my cheeks. "It's okay Mer," he shushes me wiping away my tears. "I'm okay now," I pull back and take a few breaths. "How are we going to tell everyone that we are having sextuplets?" I whisper, "We have to do a big reveal something fun," he shrugs picking up his phone. "Go on Pinterest, or Google big pregnancy reveals," I tell him picking up my phone and clicking into Pinterest.

"This one is cute we can put Sarah and Logan in big brother and sister shirts and throw a party and then everyone will go nuts," Derek says showing me the cute shirts. "Or we can take a pictures and say due in June," he suggests showing me the pictures. "Mmm like have a chalk board and do Mom + Dad + Big Sis + Big Bro + 6 = The Shepherd Clan, or have a pair of shoes for each of us and get six pairs of shoes for the babies and put them in a circle and then in the middle put Due in June," I smile showing him on Pinterest how one family has it and he smiles, "That is cute and we could just invite everyone over for dinner and maybe put the sign on a big easel by the front door," Derek says. "Oh I like that idea, they would go nuts!...When do you think I can get out of here?" I ask sitting up taking the blankets off of me and moving to the edge of the bed. "Where are you going? And hopefully soon you haven't thrown up in a little while," he says standing up to help steady myself. "I have to pee again," I smirk accepting his help and shakily walk to the bathroom.

Thank you Patsy for letting me know about the chapters! I don't understand why they come up like as you say jibberish it's so weird! Any who I think I fixed it:)


	61. Excitement Part 2

"So you haven't gotten sick in over two hours so we can discharge you if you're ready," Dr. Rosen places my file on the counter. "Yes I'm ready, I can get home to see my babies," I smile holding out my hand for the nurse to start taking my IV's out. "If you aren't feeling well and can't hold any food or water down for an hour call us immediately and get to the hospital, we can't have you dehydrated," Dr. Craparo states while the nurse puts a bandaid over my arm. "Okay thank you hopefully I don't need to come back," I smile and Derek starts getting out my clothes. "Good that's what we want to hear," Dr. Craparo tells me with a nod and a hug. He gives Derek a handshake as Dr. Rosen hugs me. "We will see you soon when you are just about 12 weeks so then you can freely announce the pregnancy, for now I would keep it under wraps as much as possible. We know when you start to grow a belly it will be harder but wear bulky sweaters and flowy tops and dresses," Dr. Rosen tells me handing me the discharge papers. "Awesome we are excited to tell the world!" Derek smiles and I laugh, "We can't wait!"

They both grin and get us hugs again before walking out shutting the curtain behind them. "I need to get dressed," I grin, "And then we can get outta here," he kisses me handing me my top and bottoms to change into. "How do you feel? Queasy of tired?" Derek asks sitting down on the gurney helping me get dressed pulling up my leggings. "Der that word makes me sick," I groan putting my top on. "Sorry I didn't mean too," he mutters stroking my hand as I slide my shoes on with Derek and the bed as my balance. "Do you think we can go to Barnes and Nobles?" I ask picking up our copies of the ultrasound and DVD. "Yeah you want to get a few baby books?" He pulls me close guiding me out of the room and down the sterile while walled and tiled hallway.

"Maybe they will have a book on multiples and names! We need a book for names," I grin as he pays for the valet parking. "You don't have names you like already I thought everyone had names they loved. We actually have to go through millions of names in a book!?" Derek glances at me as I chuckle and lean on him while we wait for our car to arrive. "Well I think since we need so many names and I'd like them to some how match up in the style of names," I shrug taking his hand and resting it on my belly. "What do you mean by style? Like do we have to name them with the same letter?" He asks laughing. "No, like we can't have an older name and then a modern new name. They have to be in the same generation. I don't care about the letters and stuff as long as we feel it's right," I tell him walking beside him to our car.

I rub my belly and Derek smiles, "How are you going control yourself from staring at your belly and rubbing it when we get home?" He asks and I shrug, "I'm hoping they don't notice the staring but I'm trying not to hold my belly or rub it," I laugh. Our car arrives in the circle and Derek tips him while helping me get into the passenger seat. "Hopefully they don't notice, but they are all very observant!" He smirks knowing that is the truth.

"Do you want to know the genders of the babies?" I ask as we get to the red light. "Yes! We have to know for names and to prepare the room," he grins. "I'm excited to see how many of each we have!" I let him know and he pats my knee. "I want to monogram their cribs like how we did for Sarah and Logran so we have to find out the genders. Also since we are having sextuplets if we have an even split should we put them in two different rooms? Or do one large room?" I ask already getting a little overwhelmed. "Mer calm down don't get overwhelmed, it's all going to be okay trust me Sweetheart. But they should probably be all together so it will be easier for feedings at night." He suggests pulling into the bookstores parking lot.

"Mer we will figure that out, now lets go get some books," he smiles getting out of the car. "Okay, but the wheels inside my head are turning to figure out a nursery theme," I smirk taking his hand to guide me inside. "Pregnancy section is over there," I point in front of Derek leading him over to the right section by the kids section. "Whoa have you been scouting this section out?" He jokes, "Hm maybe…or it could be that we have twins and it's right past the kids section," I shrug as we walk down the massive aisles of pregnancy and baby books for absolutely everything having to do with babies and pregnancy.

Another woman is there looking over a book while her husband I presume eats French fries as we make our way where the books are. "It smells awful here," I mutter looking over at Derek and taking a few steps away from the couple. "Here I have water water and a mint…or do you want to go to the bathroom?" He asks rubbing my hand and moving further away from the couple. "The bathroom, where is it?" I whisper as my throat goes dry, "Here, to your right come on," he pulls me against his chest and quickly ushers me over to the bathroom.

"It's a family bathroom," he knocks and opens the door as I hold my mouth and hurry to the toilet. Quickly I gather my hair as I start to throw up. The thought and smell of the French fries over takes me and makes me vomit even more. Derek comes behind me laying a cold paper towel on my forehead letting me lean up against him. "It's okay, think about our six little ones," he kisses my head as I start to sweat and he holds my hair back as I bend over again to empty my stomach. I clench his hand squeezing as I try to get my stomach to settle down. "Ohh okay that was gross, well I guess our babies aren't fast foodies," I grin slowly standing up and he steadies me.

"Hm they are like their Daddy in more ways than one," he grins letting me wash my hands as he pats my forehead with the paper towel. "Yes and they even like your cologne, for some reason I can handle that smell," I turn and breath him in as I dry my hands. I brush my teeth real fast to get the bike taste out of my mouth and Derek holds my belly. "Hm I love you and our six little ones so much, Mer you are doing a fantastic job," he tells me as tears form in my eyes and he grins, "Don't cry it's the truth, you are one excellent Mommy," he presses a kiss to my forehead and opens the door for us. "Thank you Der, I love you and can't wait for our babies to have such an excellent Daddy like you."

We get to the pregnancy aisle and thankfully nobody is here this time. "Alright so a name book and a few others?" Derek asks, "Yeah like one about multiples pregnancy and then I think we should read one about the NICU too," I lost pulling off the shelf a book on surviving pregnancy with multiples. "How about this one? I think it's a must have," Derek grins holding up a book on pregnancy sex positions. "Um I'm pregnant with sextuplets I think you did your job" I smirk, "I did have super sperm, but there are a hundred positions in here to help with you so you are more comfortable during sex," he says leafing through it. "I'm already comfortable during sex…very in fact," I smile as I look around more.

"Here this one is good it's literally all about being pregnant with multiples, and then they have this naming book and book on what is happening each week to our babies and my body, but like a multiples edition," I hand him the three books to hold. "We need all of these?" He asks as I give him a look, "Yes, and another one like something for the NICU," I grin moving further down the aisle. "So why couldn't we get the sex positions one? I think if you're getting four books that I should get one to my liking," he smirks.

"Der I'm sure we already do all of the positions so do you really need pictures of figures demonstrating? We come up with great ones," I ask laughing at his hurt expression while picking up another book. "Do you realize what we will be missing out on? The Kneeling Fox and something called the Melody Maker! Think of how much fun we could have and all the orgasms I could give you…all the climaxes, the screaming, bed rocking sex!" He smiles pulling me back into his warm body rubbing up against me as I feel him grow hard and he massages my inner thigh teasing me as I try hard to not pay attention to his advances.

"Now you have me just really all hot and bothered! I want to jump you right here, but remember I can't even have intercourse until I'm healed, so get it if you want but it might be torture too," I kiss his cheek as his hand runs in between my thighs lightly dusting his fingertips over my pant seam making me quake and moan. "I'm getting it, you pick the rest and I'll look for something for when we get home you can just relax into an orgasmic state," he laughs. "Thanks for saying that now I'm so ready for you and I can't even have you," I tell him and he laughs.

"Well are you ready now?" He asks, "Nope just because you want sex doesn't mean it's time to go. I want to get a good NICU book," I pick up one that is a thick book with about 200 pages and leaf through it looking at the different chapters. "Is that one a good pick?" He asks and I nod, "It seems like it, it says the journey we will go through it says all the machines they will be hooked up too and what they have to be able to do before leaving the hospital. They go through everything it seems like," I tell him showing him a bit of it. "Okay perfect, and our doctors will be good help too," Derek reminds me hugging me. "Yes they are very informative, Oh and I want to read some of the twins books like Goodnight Moon, and Hugs and Kisses so they know our voices," I tell him and he nods. "Good idea we have all those books at home we can read them as a family of four before the twins go to sleep."

"Alright let's get out of here," I smile and he guides us through the aisles of books to the register. "Now we can relax at home and maybe read a bit." I nod as he hands the woman the books we have picked out. "I think I'm going to nap and then play with Sarah and Logan and then maybe try to eat something…key word try," I giggle and he laughs taking the bag from the woman. "And we are having some hot sex tonight," he smiles as we get into the car. "Oh you better hope I can keep my eyes open Honey - and hopefully I don't get sick all over you," I laugh and he smirks. "God no, if you are feeling too sick we won't but I think it would help you relax too," he kisses me. "Yeah very true," I yawn. "Get a nap in Sweetie I'll carry you in," he rests a hand on my knee as I hold my belly. "M'kay I love you," I lean over to kiss him at the red light. He kisses me and I fall back into a peaceful slumber.

"Hmm," I mumble feeling Derek slide his hands under my body to lift me up. "You're okay, I got you Honey," he kisses my forehead as I snuggle against his chest feeling the cool breeze of air against my warm skin. "I'll get the books later," he whispers opening the door. "How are you feeling?" Kathleen asks standing in the doorway. "She's exhausted," Derek tells her, "I'm okay Kath, I just need to rest and get over this," I mumble slightly opening my eyes to see her holding a mug. "Yeah I'd say so, you look like a ghost," Callie says.

"Der can you put me down? I don't feel good," I breathe deeply feeling my face flush and my throat go dry. "Honey you don't look so good," he sets me down holding onto my waist to keep me steady. "I don't feel that great," I squeeze his hand and look up at him starting to cry as I bit on my lip, "The nausea won't stop..." I try to say more but Derek pulls me in for a hug, "Are you going to get sick?" He asks stroking my wet cheeks, "Yes, something doesn't sit well or the smell of the coffee in the mug," I mutter crying harder holding a hand over my mouth and stomach, he swoops me up and quickly carries me to the powder room setting me down in front of the toilet seat.

"Just breathe, squeeze my hand and breathe, remember it will get better and it will pay off in the end," he kisses my forehead as the cool sweat overtakes me. Derek sits down next to me and swipes the pieces of hair that have come out of my ponytail. "I know, but I just want this feeling to go away," I sigh getting up quickly to put my head above the toilet to get ready to throw up. The feeling overcomes me and my whole body rubs warm while I throw up heaving into the toilet as my stomach swirls. "Meredith you are doing the best you can do," Derek whispers pressing a cold washcloth to my face and chest to cool me down.

"Yeah," I mutter leaving back onto the cold wall. "You ready to go rest a little?" He asks stroking my cheek and squeezing my hand. "Yeah, maybe sleeping will help," I nod letting him help me up off the floor. He pulls me against him and rubs my arms up and down, "I wish I could do something to help you," he kisses my cheek as I lean back against him and place our hands on my belly. "You are, you are here supporting me that there is nothing else I want you to do," I lightly smile taking his hand and walking out into the hall once I have rinsed with mouthwash.

"Mer go lay down and rest, I have peppermint with hot water maybe that will help, peppermint helps with nausea," Izzie suggests handing me the mug following me into the den where everyone is. Sarah and Logan are on the ground surrounded by their toys. "My sweet little angels! I've missed my babies," I squat down kissing their heads and picking up the giraffe for Sarah as she wiggles herself around rolling over with a big smile on her face. "You miss me SarBear?" I kiss her again rubbing her back and turning to Logan who is kicking his legs up at the little jungle gym.

"My boy, I've missed my little turkey!" I get him excited and blow raspberries on his little belly making him squeal and clap his hands together as he drools down his chin. "Oh you are Momma's little turkey!" I laugh watching him giggle and grab onto my hand. "I think they have missed you," Alex laughs sitting down next to George. "Hopefully," I smile as I watch them walk around throwing their balls. Sarah walks over towards me and hugs my back giggling. "They have, they kept darting their eyes around whenever we said Mommy and Daddy," Carolyn smiles as I pick Sarah up and throw her into the air squealing in delight.

"They love their Mommy!" Amy laughs passing Logan a dump truck. "I love them so much," I grin leaning over to kiss Logan. "Sarah do you want to take a nap with Mommy?" I ask her picking her up as she snuggles her head into my neck and grabs ahold of my hair. "Little missy are you tired? I know you only napped once so far," I kiss her, rubbing her back as she closes her eyes. "We napped them once," Nancy comments moving over on the couch so I can sit down. "Well I'm a mean Mommy I nap then twice a day," I laugh wrapping myself in a blanket with Sarah under it. Logan rubs his eyes and Derek picks him up handing him to me.

"Hmm I got two napping buddies," I smile kissing them both rubbing their backs and covering them up with the blanket. Derek kisses my lips and Sarah and Logans' heads "Enjoy your nap Babe," Derek smiles as I get adjusted with the two of them on my chest. Their eyes close as I yawn and smile, "Thank you, I'm going to get some rest," I tell them as the three of us fall asleep.

 **Derek's POV**

"She's exhausted and sick what did they say at the hospital?" Chris (Meredith's brother) asks looking over at me as I stand up to walk into the kitchen. "They just keep saying that she has a virus and it has to run its course," I tell him as they turn the TV on and I grab a bottle of water in the refrigerator and an apple. "Has anyone tested to see if she's pregnant? Because she's nauseous from everything - I mean I'm sure that's a long shot," Cristina mutters and I swallow the apple piece trying to think of what to say next to that.

"Like you said it's nearly impossible but she's not pregnant, it's a virus, she just has a weakened immune system from the cancer till recovering from all that medication and chemotherapy," I struggle to think and I look over at Mom to see her expression. She smiles lightly so I know that she thinks what I said was good enough for now anyway. "Well maybe it's time that they check her again because she's very emotional too lately and I know when I was pregnant I was a mess hormonally," Nancy shrugs. "Well a lot had been going on and she's exhausted and emotional from whatever is making her sick. She hates that it takes away from time with the twins. The twins are also much more active and then growing up makes her emotional as any first time mother would be," I tell them stroking Mer's cheek as I listen to her light snores.

"I mean gosh whenever you kids did something new I called up your father crying with a million photographs of it on the camera, motherhood is emotional as they grow up," Mom smiles patting Liz's knee. "Exactly, I just hope soon she gets better so that she can do everything she wants to do." I whisper rubbing Sarah's tiny back as her back rises and falls with every breath she takes. "Hopefully she's back in fighting form soon!" George raises his glass. Logan starts to stir and instead of interrupting Meredith or Sarah's peaceful sleep I pick him up as he clutches to my neck, "Little guy are you tired?" I ask looking down watching Meredith and Sarah sleep as I rub his back.

I start to watch the TV screen as they have put on a documentary. I get Logan back to sleep as Meredith's snores stop and I see her rub Sarah's back, "You awake?" I ask laying back with Logan on my chest. "Yeah where did Logan go?" She asks worriedly looking around panicky, but smiles when she sees him on my chest. "He woke up so I got him back to sleep a bit ago," I tell her and she nods kissing Sarah's head. "Sarah is gripping my my shirt for dear life," she laughs as I look down and see right at her breast Sarah is clutching onto her shirt with a firm grip. "Logan has been on my collar," I smirk.

"Mer I have a question for you and I don't want you to get offended or anything…" Lexie says as Meredith turns toward her and cuddles closer to me. "Okay shoot," she says. "Well have you thought of the possibility of being pregnant? I mean I know it's a long she shrugs as Meredith squeezes my hand under the blanket.

 **Meredith's POV**

"I'm not pregnant they have ruled that out, it's just something that has to run its course," I tell them stretching out a bit and taking a sip of the peppermint tea, "Thank you for the concern, I understand," I smile praying that the tea will help my stomach. "I'm just trying to think of all different things that would cause nausea and vomiting," Cristina explains and I nod. "Same here," Lexie and Owen say. "Thanks guys, I think whatever it is it has to run its course," I tell them.

"But I'm exhausted so I'm going to go upstairs and sleep, I don't think any food would sit well with me so sleep is the next best thing," I say and Derek nods taking that as his queue to stand up with Logan on his chest. "Here man hand Logan to me you take care of Mer," Matt (My brother) says to Derek. "I've got Sarah, I'm soaking up the baby cuddling," Liz (Derek's sister) takes Sarah off my chest with the blanket and Derek slowly helps me stand up. "Alright have a goodnight everyone," I smile hugging everyone.

Derek takes my bag and carries it upstairs as I follow behind. "So are going to use those positions?" I smirk yawning standing in front of him and hugging him tightly. "Only if you're feeling up for it," he smiles snaking his hand under my shirt and up the sides of my ribcage to my bra. "Slow? I can't really pleasure you besides a blowjob," I loop my arms around his waist as he holds me up with one hand and the other is on my bra cup. "Meredith it's all about you, I don't care about me, whatever makes you happy and pleasures you," he kisses my forehead and nose. "There are so many positions to try when we are able to really have sex," he murmurs as I sit on the edge of the bed and start taking off my shows.

"Well when I'm able to have sex we need to pick the hottest and craziest. Right now I'm craving you even when I can't stop throwing up," I smile tossing off my sweater and in buttoning my jeans as Derek's hands go to my breasts. "God I love these, are they sensitive today?" He asks as he kissing the valley between my breasts. "A little it's really sore down there, but maybe an orgasm will relax me like you said. They said I'm just going to feel pressure," I smile pulling Derek closer to me as our lips fuse together and I let Derek take control. He nips lightly on my top lip and smooths it over with soft kisses.

I pull back gently holding onto his chest and shoulder, "I love you," I breathe out as I let him gently press me back on our bed as he kisses my eyelids. "I love you so much," he whispers running his tongue down sucking on my neck that drives me crazy. He kisses down in between my breasts and buries his head there nipping at the sensitive skin there. He covers my breasts with his palms softly massaging them through my black lazy bra. "Hmm Der," I groan placing my hands on top of his, making his fondle my breasts harder.

"Are you getting wet?" He asks kissing my neck trailing his finger delicately under my bra, making contact with my sensitive perky nipple. "Der," I arch crying for him as he trails his hands lower to my hips. He slides them under my jeans flicking away my panties as I wiggle around. "Der I want you so badly," I moan letting him unzip my jeans. "Mer tell me if it hurts or it's too much, don't push yourself too much," he says slowly rubbing on my clit driving me crazy as I hold onto his hair, wanting more contact with his hand and mouth. "I will, but right now, I want you really badly."

Derek helps me take off my panties and jeans and lays me back against the pillows. He stands up to remove his clothing and slows down as I roll onto my side and my pussy starts to spasm from how wet I am. I rub my clit and look up to meet Derek's eyes, "What?" I ask slowly pressing my finger to my bottom lip and bite down on it as my other hand goes to work on my clit and thighs teasing myself.

"I'm waiting…" I murmur to him as he stands with his shirt off in his boxers and lays across the foot of the bed watching me as I drop my finger down along my breast. "And I'm watching, let me see you orgasm," he says as I giggle and stroke lightly over my nipple as the pleasure makes my mouth fall open and my head go back sinking into the pillows. My hand sinks lower between my legs as my pussy creams with the liquid running down my thighs, "Derek, I need you," I moan softly, trembling I slide my fingers in and out, parting my lips showing Derek just how wet I am.

"Mmm Der, I want you," I cry, letting little moans erupt from my pleasure watching Derek's body tighten up as I skiff in pleasure. I place my hand on my pussy and rub around my clit and along my wet folds. "Mmm…" I moan feeling my body start to contract as I insert another finger rotating my hips and apply pressure to my clit. "Der I really need you…please!" I beg letting him push me back down. "Wrap your legs around me Honey, this will feel good and maybe a little frustrating because I'm only going to put my tip in - or as far as you think I should go," he says unsnapping my bra as my breasts pull out.

His mouth tugs on my nipple going back and forth as he nibbles and sucks while I wrap my legs around his waist and alines his cock with my pussy. "Please I'll tell you when to stop," I moan as he quickly rolls us over holding open my thigh and pushing his finger gently into my pussy. "Yes! Derek!" I rest my head on his chest as I need him to fill me up. He slips a little of his cock in and I arch back onto his legs. He massages my breast and nibbles on the other while slowly going in and out of me. His other hand is on top of my clit circling it as I moan in pleasure.

"I have to flip us," he says rolling us over so he is on top as he wraps my legs loosely around his waist. He slips back in the tip of his cock resting his thumb firmly on my clit and he rolls my clit around as he thrusts gently in and out. "Derek! You feel so good," I pant as he kisses my lips, "Are you okay?" He asks kissing my neck. "Yes it feels great, it doesn't hurt," I smile pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

"Pregnancy sex is pretty amazing," he kisses my forehead as he works me up to my orgasm. My whole body shakes and bucks as I feel myself cum. "I'm cumming!" I rock, tugging on his luscious hair. "Let it go Baby…Oh I'm right behind you," he moans sucking on my nipple as I bury my face in his chest. "Ohh wow!" I exclaim rocking gently against him as his cock falls out of me.

l

"Yeah wow, now sleep? Do you have to go to the bathroom at all before I turn the light off?" He asks pulling me against him, while I pull the blankets up around us. "Nope I'm ready to sleep, I think when I orgasmed I peed a tiny bit," I laugh as Derek looks at me and shakes his head laughing hysterically. "Only you Meredith, well I love you and our six babies and Logan and Sarah," he kisses me resting our hands together on my belly.

"Hey it's called pregnancy and I love you too and all our babies," I giggle getting into our spooning position of Derek spooning me. "Goodnight my Love even though pregnancy has turned you into a peeing machine," he laughs kissing my neck. "Hey I'm blaming it on pregnancy, so it's our six babies Der," I laugh closing my eyes. "Goodnight night Babe," he intertwines our hands, "Goodnight Babe.

I am SO sorry for just updating! I actually got engaged and well we adopted twins who are currently in the NICU and a bunch of other things are going on so again I am SO sorry! Please forgive me and review:)


	62. Wedding Day Part 1

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna to get married.

Going to the chapel and we're gonna to get married.

Gee, I really love you and we're gonna to get married.

Going to the chapel of love.

Spring is here,

the sky is blue.

Whoa! the birds all sing as if they knew.

Today's the day, we'll say, "I do"

and we'll never be lonely anymore.

Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.

Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.

Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married.

Going to the chapel of love.

Bells will ring,

the sun will shine.

Whoa, I'll be his and he'll be mine.

We'll love until the end of time

and we'll never be lonely anymore," Izzie sings coming in my room with a mug and a mega watt smile.

"Hmm Iz, you are the best," I smile scooting my legs over to the middle so she can sit on the bed. "Just some tea, peppermint apparently that is said to help, so I sure hope your stomach will give you a rest," she hands me the mug as Cristina, Callie, Mom, Amelia, Nancy, Lexie, Kath, and Sam come in my room squealing.

"Big day Mer are you ready?" Cristina asks jumping onto Derek's side of the bed and moving over to where I am in the middle. "Yes, I don't know am I suppose to feel...different? I mean I'm excited, but I just want to marry my husband and spent the rest of the evening dancing with him," I smile wide unable to hide my excitement. "It is just a regular Saturday, only at the end of the day you will have another ring on your finger and you will be able to call Der your husband," Amy shrugs getting into bed.

Amy moves my body pillow out of the way and pushes my other two pillows under her neck so she's sitting up. "Do you think you have enough pillows? I don't even know how you two sleep," she shakes her head while I laugh at her. "I need my pillows especially last night because Der wasn't here to be my body pillow," I smile looking down at my growing belly under the duvet hoping nobody catches me. "Oh gosh," Nancy smirks. "This feels weird Derek and I have a morning routine and today we don't get to do it, it feels strange on our seeking day we don't get to do the one thing we enjoy," I whisper wiping a tear that has fallen down my cheek. "What have sex?" Amelia cracks and I look over at her, "No we dance every morning to our song. Tonight we will be dancing to it, but we normally wake up and dance...you know starting our day off right," I smile.

"Why don't you call him?" Izzie says, "He probably is just getting up too," she hands me my iPhone and I press on his name sitting up and taking a sip of the tea. I start to cry as I hear the phone dialing, "Is be there?" Callie asks, "Yeah, he is picking up now," I tell her as I Derek answers, "Good morning Honey, are you getting ready?" He asks and I smile through the tears. "Yeah, I just I'm upset we didn't get to do our morning dance, it's our tradition and on our wedding day I just wish we could be together," I say putting the phone on speaker and grabbing ahold to the bucket as my stomach lurches. "Oh Baby are you getting sick? Just breathe, take deep breathes Sweetie, I'm right here for you," I heave into the bucket and Izzie holds onto my hair. "She's okay Derek, just a little sick," she speaks into the phone as I catch my breathe and take the wash cloth Mom has handed to me. "I'm okay Der, just sick," I mutter. "Baby I'm coming over I don't want you sick, you need me with you, especially on our wedding day who cares about the old wives tale Sweetheart," he reasons as the tears run down my face and I shake my head. "No Der, I think I'll be okay until I see you," I smile. "I can't wait to see you and kiss you," I tell him wiping my forehead and neck. "Mer I can't wait to call you my wife and then kiss my beautiful bride," he says. "Yeah, I missed sleeping with you last night. It felt weird without your arm wrapped around me as we spoon," I smile. "Hmm tonight I'll have my arm around you, but we won't be sleeping," Derek laughs making me smile.

"Meredith come on we have so much to do, cut the conversation you will see him soon," Cristina groans. "Der I need to go, but I love you and I can't wait to see my husband," I smile into the phone. "Mer you are my every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future with the kids, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life," he tells me as new tears release from my eyes. I blink away the tears sniffling into the phone. "Der I love you, blue as the sky, far as the moon, hot as the sun, big as a kite, deep as the ocean, tall as a tree," I whisper back. "I love you so much. I'll see you at the church in a few hours, just don't be late my dear."

I nod even though he can't see me, "I'll try to be on time, but a bride is never late...everyone else is simply early," I laugh as Derek sighs into the phone. "I love you Baby, now go get ready we have a long night ahead of us," he tells me. I whisper that I love him and hang up. "Let's go you need to shower we will have breakfast ready downstairs," Sam pulls me up gently. "What do you feel like for breakfast? You have to eat," Izzie asks standing up from the bed. "Um I'm not sure, I just don't want to get sick. Maybe an orange and toast," I shrug yawning.

"Okay I'll have that ready, now go shower," Izzie pushes me toward the bathroom. "I'm going," I smile, "We will make the beds, if of course the twins wake up," Nancy says, "Can you wake them up in a few minutes? I want them to still be on their schedule before all the craziness begins," I smile grabbing a towel and shutting the door when Lexie says she'll get them up.

I can't wipe the big grin off my face as I shower and run my hands over my little belly starting to form. My achy breasts have definitely grown already making Derek a magnet to do whatever he wanted with them. They are still very sore and sensitive when he sucks and nibs them it's without fail making me weak at the knees. I can't figure out if I'm at the part where sex is amazing or if it's just that Derek and I always have amazing sex. The way he makes me moan and shake from what he does with his mouth, fingers, and cock makes me hot and bothered just thinking about him and his tongue on my clit. He drives me mad; while not even being here, I try to breathe to calm down my high and stroke my clit rolling my finger delicately around my folds. I cup my breast and envision Derek sucking on my nipples and tugging at my core as I cum. I finish my shower rubbing my lavender scented body wash all over since it's Derek's favorite smell. Recently most smells have been getting me sick so it's a small miracle that I am able to smell lavender without hanging my head over the toilet.

Stepping out of the shower I dry my body and hair and start brushing it, tying my robe around me. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom to see how my babies are doing. "Mer get ready don't worry about Sarah and Logan we have them," Nancy smiles from outside of their room. "I know I'm just going to miss them so much, it's the first time I'll be away from them. I just don't want anything to happen to them, they are my life," I sniffle wiping my eye.

Nancy smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "Mer they will be fine, the kids are always fine, it's the momma that has a hard time. You can FaceTime or call as many times as you want, but remember the answer will be the same. They will be okay we have all raised kids. Mom is going to stay here so they are more comfortable, and she will follow their schedule to a T. Just enjoy your honeymoon because when you come back you don't know when you will get to go on another vacation without the kids," she holds me as I cry.

"I'm just a emotional mess, I can't help not worrying for my babies. I just don't want them to think I'm leaving them like my mother left them," I cry harder into Nancy's shoulder getting tears all over her shirt. "Mer you are coming back, think about how your mother wouldn't be worried leaving them right? She hasn't called or checked up on them or anything so Mer you already are a better mother than she would ever be. Sarah and Logan know you love them because you are their Mommy and they love you. When they hear your voice just on the phone they start looking around for you," Nancy rubs my back as Carolyn comes over to my side.

"Oh Mer everything will be okay, we promise to call and FaceTime with you. They love their Mommy Mer, they would never forget about you trust me. You are an excellent Mommy and they love you," she smiles stroking my tears away. "Now come on let's have you get something to eat and then get you ready," she leads me down the steps into the kitchen where everyone is sitting around talking and setting up breakfast.

"What are you in the mood for?" Izzie turns toward me flipping an omelette onto the plastic plate. I can feel my stomach doing somersaults and place a hand on my belly as it rumples. "I don't think my stomach wants me to have anything," I frown plopping up on a bar stool. "Well read this, maybe after it will let you eat some breakfast before the madness starts," Amy hands me a folded piece of paper. "What is it?" I ask unfolding the neatly folded lined paper. I open it up to reveal Derek's script and I smile with tears filling my eyes. "My brother leaving you yet another letter!" She hollers as Mom hushes her; I go sit on the couch to get away from the kitchen to have a little peace and quiet to read.

-My love,

I can't promise you that dark clouds will never hover our lives, but I know I'll be hovering closer to keep you safe. I can't promise you that the future will be all bright and shiny, but together ours hearts will always be shining. I can't promise you that tomorrow will be perfect, or that life will be easy, heck it's going to get tough when we welcome the sextuplets, but just know I love you so much more than words could ever say.

Growing our children is such a beautiful experience and getting to be right by your side is even better. I can't promise that we will always agree on everything, but know that I always believe and love you even when we have an argument. I will not run or hide from my mistakes, we are human and we will tackle challenges together.

I can promise you my everlasting devotion, my loyalty, my respect and my unconditional love for you, I absolutely adore you. I can always promise that I will be here for you when you need to ramble and I'll silence you by kissing you. I promise to hold you when you need a hug, and I promise that you will always have my shoulder for any worry to dwell on.

I promise you to try my best and to make you happier than the day before and more loved then the previous day. I promise I'll be standing in front of you in any crisis, because now you have me and I will never stop protecting you. I promise to pray with you, to dream with you, to build a life with you, and to love you. I promise you that I am now your protector, your supporter, your friend, your family, your everything. I promise to take your hand in holy matrimony and keep the spark burning between us until the day we die.

More than anything today I want you to take a breath and enjoy our wedding. Remember a wedding is a party, nor a performance, if at the end of the day we are married to each other then everything went perfectly. Meredith I can't wait until you take my breath away as you walk up to me. So get ready, enjoy the process and by a blink of an eye it will be my time to kiss my gorgeous bride.

Forever & Always

Derek

I wipe the tears that have fallen and jump when I turn around to see the person that has tapped my shoulder. "I need you to eat, we have to get a move on doing your hair," Lexie hugs me, I nod into her shoulder holding tightly onto the stationary. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess," I move from her shoulder wiping my eyes. "I need to write Der back...I'll do it while you are doing my hair and I'll eat then," I suggest as Lexie pulls me towards the steps.

"Woohoo lets get the bride ready!" Kathleen shouts from upstairs in my room where her and Callie have set up all the space with preparations. "I can't believe the day is finally here," I smile sitting in the chair. "It's so exciting," Izzie squeezes my shoulder handing me a cut up orange and two pieces of toast. "Thanks Iz, and it's really just indescribable. I know I said it was indescribable when I got the twins, but today it's such an awesome feeling. I just hope it doesn't go too quickly," I start chewing my toast ripping apart the bread.

"It goes by quick, but just remember to smile and enjoy it," Mom smiles handing Izzie a brush to start my hair. "I just can't wait to see Der in his suit and read him my vows. Hopefully I can get through them without tears and then kiss him as my husband," I nod beaming, "...I just can't wait to see his face and dance the night away with him," I place the plate of toast down and take a sip of water. "Derek doesn't dance!" Amelia shouts making us all laugh. "He dances with me, he says he doesn't dance in public, but that's a cop out...we even took two classes," I laugh as Nancy cracks up laughing.

"My brother you are talking about dances? Like my brother Derek actually took a class? How did you get him to go?" She asks, "He seriously does dance in the kitchen with me, while the twins are down for a nap. And I told him we were going to pick out songs for the band at the reception...and I bribed him, bribery always works," I shrug as they all laugh. "What the hell was the bribe? Because I know he hates dancing," Sam points to me, "He says he will only dance with me when nobody else is around. The bribe I can't tell you, you are his sisters and his mother you wouldn't want to hear that," I wrinkle my nose holding a strand of hair up for Izzie to straighten.

"Eww gross I don't need to hear about your sex life with my brother!" Amy hollers covering her ears. "Hey Sam asked! And how do you think we are getting pregnant? The mailman?" I joke as Mom laughs covering her ears. "Oh Dear Meredith I love you," she laughs. "Anyway to change the subject I brought up your stationary so you can write Derek back," she hands me the paper and a black pen. "Thank you," I start writing back to him on my monogram paper.

"I can run it over to where the guys are all getting ready for you," Cristina suggests while I write him back. "Thanks," I smile holding my head up for Izzie to be able to maneuver my hair in place. "You look gorgeous Mer, Derek will have tears in his eyes when he sees you walking down the aisle," Callie helps Izzie set my hair into delicate waves. "I sure hope he does, I know he wanted my hair down and he told me to not let any of you do my makeup heavy. He said he wants to be able to see me and look the way I always do," I tell them handing Izzie the piece of hair she wants.

"Well often times women think they have to go crazy with the makeup and hair," Kathleen shrugs texting on her phone. "Yeah he just wants my hair down so he can run his hands through it when he kisses me," I tell them. "So what song are you dancing too for your first dance?" Sam leans into the mirror plucking her eyebrows. "Hmm not telling you, you will find out later," I smile looking down at my belly, wanting to place a hand over it, but knowing I can't.

"Guess so," Amy smiles. Nancy leans over and sprays my perfume right in front of me, "Smells nice," she says holding the bottle up to see who it's by. I close my eyes tightly and try to breathe from my mouth so I don't have to smell that. "Are you okay Mer?" Izzie asks resting a hand on my shoulder. "Can I get up? I need a bucket," I mutter holding my mouth as Izzie and Callie let go of my hair and hand me a trash can.

I groan holding my belly and start throwing up. My stomach contracts and just keeps on clenching my muscles being used. Tears slip out of my eyes as I try to breath normally, hanging my head over the trash. I keep dry heaving as the perfume swirls around me. "It's okay Dear, you are doing great," Mom gathers my hair while I lean forward and throw up. My stomach is still flipping and now it smells worse which gets me even sicker. "Are you done?" Cristina asks me rubbing my shoulders lightly as I lean back against the chair catching my breath.

"I think," I respond with my eyes shut trying to not smell or look at anything that would make me sick. "Sorry Mer, I should have known," Nancy hands me a tissue to wipe my face. "It's okay, in all honesty I was waiting for the breakfast to come up. Like I'm fine with my body wash but certain perfumes I have oh Lord it's not good," I sigh taking a few breaths with my eyes closed. "You can't handle the smell of your body washes?" Lexie asks, "Yeah I can used my lavender soap, but Derek's is awful he hasn't used it in a while because it makes me so nauseous, but Derek says the lavender is his favorite smell ever on me so I thought I should use it," I shrug.

"Hmm I guess you will be getting lucky tonight," Callie smirks I laugh as the Shepherds' all groan. "Oh yes we will be. I bought some red lingerie and all this other stuff," I giggle. "I assume my son and you have an active sex life, but I don't need to know," Mom uncovers her ears. I shrug and nod, "I know I just wanted Nancy to get a little karma," I laugh letting Izzie fix my hair a little more.

"Okay you look gorgeous, now I think we should be set for now, let's do a little makeup," Izzie smiles stepping back to hairspray my hair. "I love it Iz, thank you," I beam as Callie and Lexie place my makeup bag on the table to start. "You're welcome," Izzie says securing a few bobby pins in my hair. "Now a little makeup for you," Callie takes a few items out of the bag. "I promise you just a little blush, powder, mascara, and maybe eyeshadow," Lexie pulls out tubes of concealer and brushes.

"Yeah, okay that sounds good, just not a lot," I nod letting her apply the makeup. "So are you reading your own vows or the traditional vows?" Sam asks fixing her hair. "Reading our own, I'm excited...I just hope I can get through them without crying," I smile. "It's okay if you do," Mom mutters patting my shoulder as she sets my heels down. "I just want the ceremony to be over quickly so I can kiss him and then dance all night with him," I respond as they all laugh. "Mer that's after, on the honeymoon," Kath giggles, "Well I'd like to kiss my husband and wrap my arms around him to dance."

The rest of the morning we all prepared getting ready for the wedding. As the time neared I started to get more and more excited to see Derek at the head of the church. My brothers all came over dressed in their tuxes and matching tie color with roses that Derek had gotten for me. They yelled up from the steps to tell me Derek is very excited to see me, as I walked down the steps in my wedding gown. Everyone helped me get the dress on along with my shoes and jewelry for the final touches.

My brothers all smiled when they saw me descend down the steps and placed a kiss on my cheek and gave me a big hug. "Gosh I can't believe you are getting married," Jason shakes his head, "Dad would be so proud of you Meredith. He would have loved Derek and would have loved to walk you down the aisle, as much as giving away his girl would have killed him," Chase smiles hugging me as I tear up. "Look you are making her cry!" Matt accuses Chase, "Don't wipe dap your eyes or else I'll have to redo them!" Lexie and Callie shout.

I smile at them all when I hear the limo honking their horn. "Okay we have to go Mer," Chase says, "Okay, thank you all so much for doing my hair and makeup...and helping me get dressed," I smile hugging them all as the photographer takes pictures. They all nod and tell me to go get married.

My brothers and I carefully sit in the limo making small talk laughing at things my Dad would say if he were here. When we arrive at the church they help me get out of the car without ripping or tripping myself, which takes a little patience. I go into the little room off to the side of the ceremony and wait until my wedding planner tells us it's showtime. The photographer takes numerous pictures of my brothers and I while we wait for everyone to get into the church and take their seats. Finally my planner comes in to talk to us telling us that she is ready when we are to walk down the aisle.

My brothers Chris and Jason both take my hands wrapping their arms around so my hands are tucked under their arms. On Chris's side Matt stands beside him and on Jason's side Chase is standing. I tell them how much I love them and how thankful I am for them walking me down the aisle, since my Dad isn't able too. Taking our places in front of the double doors to enter the church my planner leans over and whispers, "It's show time, let the wedding begin."


	63. Wedding Day Part 2

_My brothers Chris and Jason both take my hands wrapping their arms around so my hands are tucked under their arms. On Chris's side Matt stands beside him and on Jason's side Chase is standing. I tell them how much I love them and how thankful I am for them walking me down the aisle, since my Dad isn't able too. Taking our places in front of the double doors to enter the church my planner leans over and whispers, "It's show time, let the wedding begin."_

The doors open as I beam from ear to ear trying to take in everything, the church, our families, our friends, our wedding party, our twins, and most importantly my husband standing up at the front in a crisp black tux. He looks incredibly handsome and I can't pry my eyes away from him as my brothers gently guide me down the aisle. Together we look like a pair from one of those Lifetime movies with a cheesy couple in it, but this time it's for real. Just thinking about it makes me smile brighter.

As we step in front of Derek and the priest, Father Kilogallon smiles, "Our Lord Jesus Christ instructed us about marriage when he said in the Book of Mark, "For from the very first He made man and woman to be joined together permanently in marriage; therefore a man is to leave his father and mother, and he and his wife are united so that they are no longer two, but one." Within the spirit of this scripture, Bride and Groom would like to receive the blessing of her brothers on this holy union. Do you Matthew, Christopher, Chase, and Jason give your blessing to this man and woman to be married to each other?" He speaks as I stare into Derek's blue orbs.

My brothers lean over and kiss me on the cheek, "I think we all do," Chase smiles shaking Derek's hand, "It's all on you brother, take care of our little sister," Chris nods shaking Derek's hand. Jason and Matt kiss my forehead and shake his hand turning away to go sit down. Derek smiles and takes my hand, "You look beautiful Mer," he whispers stroking his thumb over my knuckles. I smile brighter and squeeze his hands, "I love you, you look so handsome," I mutter. "I can't wait to kiss you," he smiles taking a step closer to me.

Father Kilogallon steps up between us, "Good morning friends and family of Derek and Meredith. Thank you for joining them together in holy matrimony, with the power vested in myself I will soon announce that these two extraordinary individuals come together to form one heart and soul with the same values and goals as they go forward in their married life. Please join in as the choir sing The Gloria."

"Glory to God in the highest. And on earth peace to men of good will. We praise You. We bless You. We adore you. We glorify You. We give You thanks for Your great glory. O Lord God, heavenly King, God the Father almighty. O Lord Jesus Christ, the Only-begotten Son. O Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father: you Who take away the sins of the world, have mercy on us. You Who take away the sins of the world, receive our prayer. You Who sit at the right hand of the Father, have mercy on us. For you alone are holy. You alone are the Lord. You alone, O Jesus Christ, are most high. Together with the Holy Spirit in the glory of God the Father. Amen," the choir sing.

The attention returns to Father Kilogallon who clears his throat and begins.

"Father, hear our prayers for Derek and Meredith,

who today are united in marriage before your altar.

Give them your blessing,

and strengthen their love for each other.

We ask you this

through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son,

who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit,

one God, for ever and ever," he looks up from the Bible and motions for Derek and I to sit down behind the alter.

Derek's brother in law Nancy's husband comes up to the podium to read the Liturgy of the Word since we all have grow very close. Jeff gets up to the microphone and begins. "A reading from the Book of Tobit 7:6-14

Raphael and Tobiah entered the house of Raguel and greeted him.

Raguel sprang up and kissed Tobiah, shedding tears of joy.

But when he heard that Tobit had lost his eyesight,

he was grieved and wept aloud.

He said to Tobiah:

"My child, God bless you!

You are the son of a noble and good father.

But what a terrible misfortune

that such a righteous and charitable man

should be afflicted with blindness!"

He continued to weep in the arms of his kinsman Tobiah.

His wife Edna also wept for Tobit;

and even their daughter Sarah began to weep.

Afterward, Raguel slaughtered a ram from the flock

and gave them a cordial reception.

When they had bathed and reclined to eat,

Tobiah said to Raphael, "Brother Azariah,

ask Raguel to let me marry my kinswoman Sarah."

Raguel overheard the words;

so he said to the boy:

"Eat and drink and be merry tonight,

for no man is more entitled to marry my daughter Sarah

than you, brother.

Besides, not even I have the right to give her to anyone but you,

because you are my closest relative.

But I will explain the situation to you very frankly.

I have given her in marriage to seven men,

all of whom were kinsmen of ours,

and all died on the very night they approached her.

But now, son, eat and drink.

I am sure the Lord will look after you both."

Tobiah answered, "I will eat or drink nothing

until you set aside what belongs to me."

Raguel said to him: "I will do it.

She is yours according to the decree of the Book of Moses.

Your marriage to her has been decided in heaven!

Take your kinswoman

from now on you are her love,

and she is your beloved.

She is yours today and ever after.

And tonight, son, may the Lord of heaven prosper you both.

May he grant you mercy and peace."

Then Raguel called his daughter Sarah, and she came to him.

He took her by the hand and gave her to Tobiah with the words:

"Take her according to the law.

According to the decree written in the Book of Moses she is your wife.

Take her and bring her back safely to your father.

And may the God of heaven grant both of you peace and prosperity."

He then called her mother and told her to bring a scroll,

So that he might draw up a marriage contract

stating that he gave Sarah to Tobiah as his wife

according to the decree of the Mosaic law.

Her mother brought the scroll,

and he drew up the contract,

to which they affixed their seal.

Afterward they began to eat and drink.

The word of the Lord," he announces looking up from his copy of the reading that we have chosen.

"Thanks be to God," we all responded. The choir sings a psalm and my brother Chris gets up to read the second reading. "A reading from the first Letter of Saint Paul to the Corinthians 12:31–13:8a," he starts as I look over to Derek and smile. He squeezes my hand and shifts the book so we both can see the reading.

"Brothers and sisters:

Strive eagerly for the greatest spiritual gifts.

But I shall show you a still more excellent way.

If I speak in human and angelic tongues

but do not have love,

I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal.

And if I have the gift of prophecy

and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge;

if I have all faith so as to move mountains,

but do not have love, I am nothing.

If I give away everything I own,

and if I hand my body over so that I may boast

but do not have love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind.

It is not jealous, is not pompous,

it is not inflated, it is not rude,

it does not seek its own interests,

it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing

but rejoices with the truth.

It bears all things, believes all things,

hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never fails.

The word of the Lord," Chris smiles.

We all respond, "Thanks be to God," and stand up. I lean against the pew wrapping my hands around it as Derek covers my hand and rubs over my knuckles. "You ready to get married?" He smiles taking my hand and guiding me to the front of the alter. "Yes I can't wait for you to become my husband," I murmur in his ear as we take our places in front of Father Kilogallon.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of myself and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

"Derek and Meredith have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?

Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?

Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" He asks.

Derek and I grin at each other nodding. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, please join your hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church," Father Kilogallon says. Derek and I rest our hands together and stare into each other's eyes longing to just be declared husband and wife. "Now the couple has decided on reading their own vows," he says.

"Meredith, I know that anything I say will be inadequate in describing how much I love you. The day I met you after my hockey practice couldn't have come at a better time. I was upset with my performance on the ice and you showed me how to gear it towards another competitive sport. I'll admit at first I thought there was no way possible that I would be figure skating, wearing all the frilly costumes, but you were determined to get me to compete with you. That's when I first knew that I needed you because you are determined to push the ones you love in the right direction. From practicing hours upon hours at the rink even when you were too hurt or sore to practice you still did. That's when I knew I needed your drive to pursue dreams of mine.

When you adopted Sarah and Logan I fell even more in love with you because you showed me passion and love. Your heart never stops and I love watching you as a mother. I can't wait to bring children into the world knowing that they will have the best mother possible. It's incredible and indescribable being able to watch you take care of the twins. Without you they would never know love or happiness, and either would I. Last year I saw you fight for your life and you beat cancers; that's when I knew I couldn't live a second without seeing you smile and hearing your laugh.

I fell in love with you hard and fast, and that love has never dwindled, nor will it ever. Waking up next to you every morning, when you ask for five more minutes, although I haven't said anything yet is something I can't live without. I still wonder how I got so lucky even times when you say you take an hour to get ready, but what you mean is two hours, it all doesn't matter as long as I have you. The love and joy you bring to my life is indescribable. And as your husband, I promise to always give you the same love and joy you have given me. You, Meredith, my wife, my partner, and soon, the mother of our children, are the love of my life, and my very best friend. I vow to stand by your side and love you with all of my heart for the rest of our lives because you and I will always be each other's forever and always," Derek whispers wiping my tears away out of my eyes.

I whisper I love you to which Derek nods and strokes my cheek. "Now Meredith," Father Kilogallon says.

"Derek, on this day, the day of our wedding, which we will remember every year, I want to say how blessed I feel to have you in my life. And how grateful I am to have made it to this day. Before I met you, I didn't believe that love like this existed, coming from a broken family made me not believe in the fairytale endings, but you showed me them and how people still can get their happy endings. So I was wrong about there being no such thing as a fairytale; you proved me wrong. This will be the first and last time I say that I'm wrong because I am always right," I smile as the packed church laughs.

"We've had our share of heartache, but through it all, you never gave up on me. With losing both of our fathers, going through cancer, and babies all before we have hit 20, I think that is a small miracle that we have come out stronger and more in love. For the first time in my life, I understood what it was to love and be loved unconditionally. It means putting the toilet seat down when you are done or folding laundry the proper way. It means dancing freely in your boxers and I in your shirt while you cook pancakes and the babies nap. It means snuggling together on a cool November Sunday and doing nothing, but talk. It means going into stores and giving me your opinion on all the items I have tried on. Although I will never know if you are being 100% honest with your answers, or if you are answering just to stop me asking, I still and always will value your opinion. Those are all moments I cherish the most with you because you make me feel like I am the only woman in the world.

I love going on adventures with you and learning more as we grow together. Whether going out for the night or going to the Bahamas, none of it matters if I don't have you with me. When we figure skated to the mashup of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," I felt like I was just dancing with you and that's the best feeling. None of the audience or coaches mattered, just us dancing. I loved that dance and song because that's how I will always feel about our love. I will always be here for you to lean on no matter how high the mountain is.

And as we build our life together, I just want you to know that I will always love you, support you, and believe in you in the same way you do for me. Getting to see you interact with Sarah and Logan makes me smile so bright. I can't wait to see you when we have more children and you are outside teaching Logan and our future sons how to throw a baseball. I can't wait to see you as our daughters have you wrapped around their fingers. I know you will go to all lengths to protect our ballerinas and baseball stars. I want a family with you more than anything and I can't wait for that to become a reality.

A while ago, you told me the best is yet to come and that good things come to those who wait and I'm so glad I listened. You, Derek Shepherd, the love of my life, gave me a reason to believe. And I know that in the future, those reasons will only grow stronger, just as my love for you grows every day of our lives. I love you and I can't wait to some day tell our grandchildren what a storybook romance we have together," I end softly as tears escape my eyes. Derek smiles and quickly wipes my eyes as I catch a tear that is falling out of his eyes.

Mark and Cristina step up to us and hand us each our rings to exchange. Father Kilogallon blesses the rings with the sign of the cross and begins telling us what to repeat as we place the ring on our fingers. "I, Derek Patrick Shepherd, take you, Meredith Ellen Grey, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Derek whispers as he wipes a lone tear that has released down my cheek and slides the wedding band on my finger.

"I, Meredith Ellen Grey, take you, Derek Patrick Shepherd, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I whisper squeezing Derek's hand and brushing his tears away as he does the same for me. I slide the ring onto Derek's hand and we hold each other's hand waiting for the time to kiss each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Father Kilogallon announces as I grin and step forward to press my lips against Derek's. None of our family or friends matter as I wrap my arms around Derek's neck and kiss him. I allow Derek's tongue to swiftly dart into my mouth exploring as he swiftly pulls me against himself and dips me back. I break apart from the kiss and laugh as I hold tightly onto his tux as our audience goes crazy cheering. Derek presses his lips against mine and pulls me up against him. "I love you Mer, my wife, you are one gorgeous bride," he murmurs in my ear as we turn and Cristina hands me back my flowers. "You make a handsome husband honey," I smile raising up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"I now have the pleasure in introducing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd," Father smiles closing his Bible. "Here Mer," Cristina fixes the back of my dress and stands to my side as Derek and I link arms to walk back down the aisle. Everyone is standing up cheering and we smile beaming madly as we walk over to hug my brothers and Derek's mother. "Congratulations! You're finally hitched!" My brothers announce shaking Derek's hand and giving me a big hug. "Thank you," I smile as Derek turns us so the photographers can get a picture of us. Derek's mom wraps me in a hug and with tears dripping down her cheeks. "Congratulations to the new Mrs. Shepherd!" She smiles stepping over to hug Derek.

"Thank you Mom, I'm so happy to be a Shepherd now," I smile turning to kiss Derek's cheek as I raise up on my heels to reach him. He drapes his arm around my waist and rests my chin on my head, "I love you," he nuzzles into my hair. "I think somebody wants you," I turn to see Amy holding a happy looking Sarah, and Alex who is holding Logan who seems equally excited. "My little buddies! I've missed my babies, come here," I open my arms to accept Sarah who is wearing a light pink dress and Logan who is wearing a little black suit. Derek scoops her up as I place Logan on my hip.

"Did you miss me my little angel?" I smile kissing his cheeks and tickle him to make him giggle. "I can tell you they were the cutest ring barrows and flower girls I ever saw," Amy says moving out of the way so our photographers can take more pictures. Alex takes a quick picture of us as Logan starts to mumble words. Sarah babbles back to him in a form of communicating which makes us all laugh at the cuteness. "Congratulations to you both! Here let me take them, you two go mingle and get ready to head to the reception," Izzie smiles giving us each a hug. "Thanks Iz, we will see you all there," Derek says kissing Sarah and handing him to Alex. "No worries we got them, enjoy the limo ride alone and we will be right behind you," Alex says giving me a hug again with Sarah in his arms.

I nod and give Logan a kiss and hand him over to Izzie who he happily accepts gripping onto a blonde curl. I turn around with Derek at my side and walk a little further down the aisle to greet everyone. "Limo is here lovebirds!" Mark booms as everyone gathers at the back of the church. "Hmm okay we are coming," I respond holding tightly onto Derek's hand and waving goodbye to our family with my other hand. Derek leans in to kiss me and snakes his hand around my waist. "I finally can get my wife alone," he murmurs in my ear as our families line up cheering, throwing rice over us as we make it down to the limo. I look over my shoulder and wave goodbye as everyone continues cheering.

"Hmm I finally get my husband alone," I whisper in Derek's ear pressing a kiss to his neck as the driver shuts our door. "I can now kiss you how I want to," I smile shifting my dress around to lean in closely to him so we are as close as my dress will allow. Derek wraps his hands around my waist and carefully lifts me up and on top of him, so I am straddling him. "I can now kiss you how I want too, and run my hands through your hair," he smiles cupping my cheek and leaning down to kiss my lips. I shift my dress around so I can feel Derek's body against mine and relax against him. "I can now do what I've been wanting to do since this morning," I moan letting him lightly suck on my chin making his way around my neck.

"Derek they will be mad at you for messing my hair up," I groan becoming impatient, letting my head fall back as he showers me in kisses. He kisses around the lace on my chest and kisses back up to my face, kissing my eyes and cheeks. "Mer I really want too have you, but not like this. I want to make love to you, tonight," he kisses up my shoulder. "I know I want you to make love to me," I intertwine my tongue with his leaning into his chest as our tongues fight for power. I allow Derek's tongue to enter my mouth and pull back from him quickly as the car ride becomes bumpy and my stomach lurches. "You feel okay?" He feels my forehead handing me a trash can. "I just need to puke, the babies didn't like that," I tell him as he slowly shifts me around to sit in the seat. I hunch over the trash can and throw up everything that was inside my stomach. "Oh Mer I hate this for you," he feels my cheek as I close my eyes and throw up again holding onto his knee. "Yeah," I murmur and puke out whatever else was inside of me, now having the grossest taste in my mouth. "I think I'm okay now," I tell him holding the trash can at arms length and collapsing into Derek's body.

Suddenly I feel the car come to a halt and I look up to see that we are at our reception venue; the Seattle Space Needle. We rented it out for the night so we can all party away. The limo driver clears his throat when he has the door open to signal that it's time for us to get out. "Give me a second," I whisper in his ear as I rearrange my dress and let him fix his tie. I straighten his tie and smooth out his curly hair and let him get out first. Derek takes my hand and rests his arm around my waist to help me out of the limo. "Ready my beautiful wife?" He kisses my cheek helping me inside with my dress. "I am my handsome husband, but I wouldn't kiss me I smell like vomit," I smile as he throws out the trash can and he guides me inside and over to the elevator.

Our families aren't here yet so we proceed to get on the elevator and go up to the floor to get ready. "Mer there is a room off to the side for us," Derek whispers taking my hand in his as I lean back against him, squeezing his hand as the elevator shakes us as we go up. "Oy I love the view, but not the elevator, it makes me sick," I frown trying to relax against Derek. "Are you going to get sick? Just take nice and easy deep breathes honey...in and out," he kisses my neck as the elevator dings signaling we have arrived. "I need to go to the bathroom," I mutter holding my mouth as Derek directs me out. "Come this way my love," he walks us around stopping in front of a room which he opens. "Here we have are own little room for now," he smiles. "Bathroom Der," I groan holding my stomach and hair out of my face. "Right here," he turns the bathroom light on and helps me gather my dress so it doesn't touch the ground as I lean forward and throw up.

My stomach twists with rage from the elevator. I pant and sweat drips down my brow as tears sting my eyes. "Mer I got you, you're okay. I know it sucks but it will be over soon," Derek rubs my back and wets a towel to rest on my forehead. A chill runs through my body as I shake and throw up again. "I think...I think I'm done," I mutter taking a deep breath in and out to relax myself. "You're okay, I got you come here," he whispers leaning down and picking me up kissing my sweaty forehead. "I feel gross and hot can you take my dress off real quick? I feel like I can't breathe, can you get the dress off me please?" I plead taking the washcloth and pressing it against my warm skin on my chest. "Just keep taking deep breathes in and out, you will be okay, I promise you," he nods coming behind me and starting to unbutton the many buttons. I start breathing in and out calming my temperature down holding onto the vanity cold granite as he pushes the dress down my body helping me step out of it. "I thought I'd be trapped in the dress," I smile hugging him as I rest our hands on my belly.

He shimmes up the slip dress I have on and rests his hand on my belly. "Does my cold hand feel good?" He asks pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Perfect-uh I gotta puke!" I push his hand down off of me and dash to the bathroom.

"You think the babies are okay?" I ask Derek in a small voice. "Mer the babies are perfectly fine, we have tomorrow to rest and then Monday we fly out to our honeymoon so if you want we can call the doctor tomorrow and see if anyone can do an ultrasound that's okay whatever makes you feel more comfortable," he smiles resting his hand over mine on my little belly. "I haven't popped yet, like everyone says that I will wake up and there will be a belly, but it hasn't happened yet," I shrug as Derek kisses my lips. "Der I just threw up," I wrinkle my nose as he trails his hand up under my dress and rests it on my belly. "Hmm I don't care, my goal is to take care of you and the kids, always," he kisses my lips again. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I murmur against his lips as he moves his hand around my belly.

"Once or twice," he laughs rubbing my belly. "I love you and I think...well I don't know if it's my intuition, but for some reason I think we are having three boys and three girls," I whisper resting my head on his shoulder. "You think so? I was hoping for an even split, but I'd be happy no matter what," he strokes my cheek as I lean in to hug him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I'll be happy no matter what...I miss my Dad today," I smile letting the tears stream down my eyes. "And I know you don't have your Dad here either, but I always wanted him to get to be here for me and walk me down the aisle and whisper that I am his sunshine and then have him give me away. He wanted to do it so badly, but he didn't get the time too," I cry as Derek rocks me from side to side.

"I know you miss him, your Dad walked you down the aisle Mer, he just needed a little help from your brothers. He would have sung "You Are My Sunshine," as you walked down the aisle and then I think he would have threatened me telling me to always do right by you and that he will kill me if I didn't," he whispers kissing my temple. I nod wiping my eyes and look up at him, "You think he was walking me down the aisle?" I mutter, my voice cracking a little. "I absolutely know your Dad was right there with us. He wouldn't have ever left your side, you're his daughter Mer, he loves you more than the world itself," he stroked my back calming me down. "Der I know your Dad is so proud of you, the man you have become because of him teaching you. He is beaming because he is such a happy father knowing his son is following in his footsteps and taking care of me," I kiss his lips as a tear runs down his face. I brush it away and hug him tightly.

"Our fathers are having a good time up in heaven Der, they are probably going to go to golf tomorrow and share a cup of coffee," I smile as he nods. "Today they are busy being our guardian angels," he whispers squeezing me tightly in our hug. "They would both be very proud," he says standing up and taking my hand. "You need to use mouthwash and then I can dance with you," he laughs handing me the bottle of mint mouthwash. "It's good they stocked the bathroom," I smile leaning over the sink to spit the mouthwash out. "Are you ready to share our first dance together?" He hands me a towel and waits for me to turn around.

"Yeah I'm ready, you better not make me look like an idiot," I smile kissing his lips quickly and intertwining my fingers with his. "Hey Mer, Der, it's time for you guys to be introduced," Callie peeks her head in as I sling my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. "Okay, I gotta get dressed," I reply resting my chin on Derek's shoulder. "We will be introduced and then you two," Izzie says opening the door a little wider. "Is everyone here?" Derek asks turning us around and helping me step into my dress. "Yup everyone has a drink in their hand and the food is going around. The shrimp is amazing and so are the lamp chops," Alex peeks his head in walking in the room and sitting down.

Mark is beaming and walks in sitting down, "You two already test out the couch?" He smirks. Derek tells him to shut up, "No the couch is fine for sitting," I smirk back as Mark just shrugs. "Let's go! We all need to be introduced or else they will think we got lost!" Cristina yells as we all make our way out into the hallway. "Come on my wife, let's start socializing," Derek leans over to kiss my cheek as we stand behind our bridal party. "I'll hand Sar and Lo to Rachel when they introduce the flower girls and ring barrows," Amy smiles handing me Logan who has his arms stretched out for me to hold him.

"Thanks Amy, how's my little guy huh?" I tickle his belly while kissing around his face to illicit a big laugh. "You ready to party?" Derek asks him as I blow raspberries on his cheeks. Derek grabs Sarah, who is sucking on her thumb from Amy and swings her around making her laugh. "Ah I think they are the sweetest flower girl and ring barrow," Lexie kisses Sarah's hand and takes her from Derek to hold. "Okay now we are going to start introducing everyone, so get in order," our other wedding planner Lisa says as I hand Logan over to Rachel, Nancy's daughter to hold him.

"Okay our little ring barrows and flower girls can go in now, stand up by the front," she smiles opening the door for the young kids to enter and dance on inside. "Next bridesmaids and groomsmen, get next to your partner," Lisa whispers as Amy, Sam, Kathleen, Nancy, Izzie, Callie, Lexi, Alex, George, Owen, Jason, Chase, Chris, and Matt line up in order. When they walk into the room everyone starts cheering and clapping. I smile and lean over to Derek, "Almost there," I whisper. "Almost," he smiles squeezing my hand. "Okay Mark and Cristina are you ready?" Lisa asks as they stand in front of the doors. They both nod and smile linking arms, "Of course the best man and maid of honor are ready," Mark responds as she signals that she is going to open the door. Our families cheer for them and over the microphone, Van Morrison, our singer that we hired, tells them it's now time to introduce the bride and groom.

"And then there were two," Derek kisses my cheek swinging our hands together, "I love you," I lean into him as he hugs me. "Ready to go join the party?" Lisa asks getting ready to open the doors once the traditional music starts. "Yup lets do this!"

Hey guys there will be a 3rd part, just wanted to give you something to read! Hopefully you all enjoy it and comment. Thank you again SO much for the sweet comments and SORRY FOR THE DELAY!


	64. Wedding Day Part 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;""And then there were two," Derek kisses my cheek swinging our hands together, "I love you," I lean into him as he hugs me. "Ready to go join the party?" Lisa asks getting ready to open the doors once the traditional music starts. "Yup lets do this!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"I kiss Derek real quick and pull away before the doors open. "Please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd!" Our families are standing up around the round tables cheering as Derek guides me in the room and to the front overlooking the gorgeous view. Our wedding party is up in the front cheering for us. Amelia is back holding Sarah who is fussing in her arms, inching to wiggle away from her grip. "Sarah what's the matter?" I kiss her head holding my arms out to her. She pouts her lip out and reaches further for me as I grab her. "Oh is someone tired?" I kiss her cuddling her close as she buries her little face in my chest. "In a few minutes I can take them back to the room and nap them Mer," Amy offers as I rock Sarah around. "Alright we will see, she's tired," I smile kissing her forehead as Derek helps me into my seat. "I think she misses her cuddle sessions with mommy," Derek smiles kissing my cheek. I nod stroking her back in a rhythmic pattern hearing her sigh contently. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Let's get up and start saying hi to everyone," Derek suggests taking a sip of his water and standing up. Alex hands him Logan who is also getting fussy. "Come on my little man, let's say hi to everyone," Derek whispers helping me back up. We navigate ourselves around the tables to see all our family and friends who we didn't get to talk to at the church. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"My cousin Hannah pulls me over to her, "You look gorgeous in your gown! That ceremony was beautiful," she laughs tickling Sarah's back. "Thank you! I think Sarah here is upset she didn't have a long enough nap and cuddle time," I giggle planting a kiss on Sarah's head. "She's so adorable I don't know how you get anything done with that face staring up at you," she says making me laugh. "Trust me it's hard, but I gotta get stuff done during the day!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""There she is! The gorgeous bride and the cutie pie flower girl!" I turn around to see my Aunt Joanne and a few of my cousins. I lean over to give her a big hug, "Thank you! I'm so happy to see you all here," I smile rocking Sarah around. "Your dress is stunning, I love the lace! Now let me see the rock he put on your finger, I could see it from miles away," she whispers leaning in to see my extended hand. I just laugh and show her, and my younger cousins my ring. "It's beautiful, it's so elegant and classy," she says turning to let my cousins see. "You like it?" I ask my younger cousin Jennifer who nods her head. "It's really big and pretty!" She points smiling widely, "Well when you get married you will get a pretty ring on your finger," I explain to her kneeling down to her level./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I want it to be the biggest diamond in the world, and then, and then it will be bigger than Cinderella's ring!" She shouts excitingly as I laugh and turn her around for the photographer to take a picture of us. "Oh yes Jenn, but if the ring is that big it will be heavy on your hand," I shrug as she giggles. "I still want a big ring," she nods turning around when my other cousin her age hugs her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"I turn around laughing at how cute they are as Mira and Bryan come over to me. "There's the stunning bride," Coach grins pulling me in for a hug. "Ahh I'm so happy you both could be here since you were the ones to introduce us to each other," I smile turning to hug Mira. "We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world! We are so proud of how much Derek and you have grown. Your father would be incredibly proud of how you turned out," Mira says holding my hand. "Thank you," I whisper wiping a tear coming out of my eye. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""And look at that ring! Derek is a lucky man to have such a wonderful wife," Bryan says. "Stop it you are going to make me cry," I smile wiping the streams of tears falling out of the corners of my eyes. "Well Meredith you are a fine young lady, you take care of two kids who wouldn't have had the opportunity you have given them if you weren't taking care of them," he rubs my arm smiling. "I love Sarah and Logan, there was no way that I wouldn't take care of them. They saved me as much as I saved them. I understand the power of being a mother and I now get what women mean when they say there is no greater love then the love you show and give to your children. I just hope that my heart will grow bigger when we expand our family," I shrug./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Oh your heart will grow to a size that you would never think is possible until you have them. Holding your child in your arms for the first time will leave you speechless. It's just such a miraculous scene to take in," Mira whispers hugging me. "I can't wait for it to happen," I nod hugging her back. Derek I feel places his hand on my back and kisses my hair. "Hello Coach, Mira, we are so thrilled that you were able to be here," Derek shakes Bryan's hand and hugs Mira. "Oh we wouldn't miss this for the world," Bryan responds, "And to think that you both played a huge part in how we met," Derek remarks kissing my cheek. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""We set you up and the rest you two discovered," Mira laughs, "We sure did! I remember we wouldn't even look at each other," I quip in. "Oh you barely spoke to each other, let alone us! There was no eye contact or anything with you two, but I knew the more we worked together the more you both would learn that in order to be the best, you have to perform and act the best along with skate the best. So that's when both your attitudes changed, when you discovered the key to success," Bryan tells us. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well we both hate losing so the only option really was to work together and figure out how to be the best," Derek says. "Oh we know, that's why I personally loved training you both. You never gave up no matter how hard I pushed, you pushed harder back showing me that you were capable to go the extra mile in order to win. That motivation and drive I know is what pulled you both together. You have an incredible work ethic and that shows, on and off the ice," Mira responds. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hey sorry to break this up, but Mer, Derek, it's about time that the food will be served," Cristina leans in. "Go go don't worry about us, enjoy your night!" Mira shoos us as Bryan looks at us giving us his look of "follow what she's saying." Cristina leads us to our table, "We are getting in the photo booth together!" I shout so they can hear me. Mira laughs and Bryan gives me a thumbs up. I follow Cristina and Derek over to our table as friends and family jump out of their seats hugging us and congratulating us as we pass. "I'm hoping everyone enjoys veal," I smile as Derek pulls out my chair for me to sit down in. Cristina and Owen sit to my side around the circle table as Mark and Lexie sit on Derek's side. "I'm hoping for your sake Babe," Derek leans over kissing my lips. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Yo! It's when we toast then you two can kiss!" Mark exclaims as our table and the surrounding tables laugh at him. "You lovebirds can stargaze into each other's eyes, but at least let me get through dinner without them," he laughs as Derek elbows him and I smirk at Mark. "Let them be, they are newlyweds! They can do whatever they want too," Izzie smiles. "Thanks Iz," I agree. "I think before we eat we should have the best man and the maid of honor speak," Callie smirks looking at Mark. "Mark wants to go first," Cristina laughs watching him stand up and bang his knife against his glass to get everyone's attention./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Excuse me ladies and gentleman as the best man I have two duties, one is to make sure Derek doesn't offer divorce papers to Meredith before he gets the bill from her latest shopping trip for the twins, and my second duty is to give one helluva of a speech. While I can't check the first one off, mainly because Visa is still calculating how many outfits Meredith has bought, the second I surely can after sitting down. But, I just want you all to know that if there is anybody here who is feeling worried, nervous or apprehensive, your either me (because I am) or you just married Derek Shepherd. (Mark smiles looking over at me)./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Now let me explain, I have known Derek and Meredith longer than they have both known each other. I've known Derek my entire life because he lived in my neighborhood. He is like the brother that I always wished I had. I remember one afternoon at the ice rink I was mad that Derek got to play goalie while I was left to play defense for the rest of the game in our play-off game. We ended up winning regardless and after the game Derek and I stayed to practice a bit. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Now it was a public ice rink, of course we rented the rink out and I guess we went over the time...of course I am wrong up against the girl that yelled at me in her twirl girl outfit. All I remember is a girl in a small voice yelling that she had the rink and that we had to get off the ice. Me being me I told her to not worry and that we will let her know when we are done, but of course she wouldn't have any of my crap, so I sent Derek over to deal with her while I played around. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"As soon as Derek goes up to her I knew that he was a goner, the way Meredith laughed, and smiled immediately made it clear she got him- and this ladies and gentlemen was the very first time they had seen each other. For me it was not love at first sight, but for the two that just got hitched today I'd sure say it was something like that, that was going on over to the side. The next day at practice, Derek I could tell wasn't focused and when I asked him what his problem was he asked if I remembered the girl from the day before. From just what he told me about the sweet and funny woman he just met, I knew my brother was a goner, hook, line, and sinker. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"The coming weeks Derek talked on and on about her and after are playoffs her coach called our coach asking for a guy to skate with Meredith. Derek physically leaped at his new task of competing in figure skating as I got used to Meredith, who I must add became another little sister to me. To Meredith and Derek may you two always skate in sync and may you never drift too close to each other, unless of course you two are really mad at each other and would like to become the new advertisements for plastic surgery, which in that case by all means go for it!" Mark laughs as everyone laughs and claps for him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm going to cross off the helluva speech now," Mark smiles as I hug and kiss him. "I think you can now," I laugh letting Derek and Mark do there man hug. "Thanks Mark," Derek says sitting back down. Cristina looks over at me as she stands up taking the microphone from Mark. I smile back and get ready for her to start her speech. Derek reaches over and laces our hands together laying them on my lap and leans over and kisses my cheek. "Ready for Cristina to speak?" He whispers kissing my ear, I nod and run my hands through his hair, "Yeah, I think so anyway...hopefully not too many embarrassing stories," I smile as he laughs. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Meredith's best friend and maid of honor, Cristina, I hope after this speech we still are on good terms. Anyway I want to take you back to the first or second week that Meredith skated with Derek. Izzie and I were getting ready for the day and she came back smiling from ear to ear unable to mask her excitement and happiness. Now, I am not the type to go into emotions and such, but when I say she had a smile plastered to her face...boy do I mean it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"I asked her what happened and if she was okay, but she just nodded and jumped on the counter swinging her feet like a little kid. Izzie had made chocolate cake and she offered Meredith a piece as she continued smiling and swinging her legs. As she wolfed the cake down we again asked her what was up with her and she just smiled brighter. Izzie and I shared a look and then we both screamed out that she liked Derek, since she wouldn't stop talking about him all week. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"When we yelled it she looked up at us and continued eating her cake with a brighter smile. She just smirked as Izzie squealed and I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of both of us pestering her with questions she cracked telling us everything about him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Then a few months later she came home with the same expression on her face. The only thing different was Izzie had baked a strawberry cheesecake that Meredith was now devouring as she shared everything she thought about him. I stopped her and asked if she was in love with him and she just smirked again, before continuing on about how blue his eyes were and how their hands fit perfectly together! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"I knew from that moment on that she was very much in love. Every time I see them together it makes me roll my eyes with how they act, they are like out of some Lifetime movie or something, but I am glad they are because I have never seen Meredith so happy in my life, and I've known her a very long time. My person has finally found her match and I am very excited to see her start her new life. I can't wait for Izzie and I's next encounter with Meredith smiling on the counter with cake in her hand, so I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds to a bright and shiny future together," Cristina raises her glass as we all hold our drinks up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Derek and I click glasses as he wraps his arm around my back. I smile and lean in to kiss him, "I love you," I whisper smiling as he presses a kiss against my lips. "I love you so much too, swinging your feet on the island and all," he laughs standing up to hug Cristina. She mutters something in Derek's ear and I turn around to hug her, "Thank you Cristina," I smile wiping a tear that has slipped out. "I didn't think I wrote anything for you to cry over!" Cristina laughs handing me a tissue. "I know, I just love you and remember all those moments, and my gosh time goes quickly, now here we are at my wedding," I hug her again wiping my face with the tissue. "You will always be my person," she whispers hugging me, "You will always be my person too," I nod as she pulls away to sit down. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Time to eat!" I sit back down lacing my fingers with Derek's under the table. "Even when you have your gaggles of kids, you will always be my person," Cristina teases me as food is set down on the table by the servers. "You might not get my attention right away, but I will get to you," I laugh as she nods. "With that many kids I think I'll just text you so you can get back to me while you have the kids surrounding you," she beams as tears spill out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm just so happy for you Mer. You finally have everything going for you, and I'm so proud and happy for you. Derek is definitely your soulmate and I know we aren't bright and shiny, but Derek is that piece that now completes you," she wipes her eyes letting Owen stroke her shoulder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hey don't cry over me! I'm the one suppose to be crying...I'm so thrilled to start this adventure of marriage, Cris, I couldn't have asked for a better friend to stand by my side in my corner when I need you, I really believe in love and the power of love and it's just amazing knowing that I have your love and support," I lean over to hug her and rest my head on her shoulder as she squeezes me. "Hmm I know we aren't hugging people, but Mer I'm just so proud that through all the shit your mother has put you through you just soldier on through with a smile," she whispers in my ear. "And something monogrammed," I smile making her laugh. "Gosh you really are a nut job," she rubs my arm laughing. "I think that's what attracted Derek in the first place," I giggle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well you yelled at him the first time you met and then yelled at him again the next week when he showed up for practice," she reminds me as I nod and Derek laughs. "She even hit me with her tiny ineffectual wrists, and then whipped her hair at me...she smelt like some flower," Derek smirks elbowing me trying to edge me on. "My hair? And I don't think you're allowed to tease your new wife," I smirk running my hand through his hair. "Your hair smelled good, it always does," he kisses my hair breathing me in. "It's lavender, I buy it just for you," I mumble leaning into his kisses around my cheek and neck. "See and now you two need to get a room," Alex shouts shaking his head, "We booked a room for tonight," I smile patting Derek's thigh. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""You two animals can go at it all night," Mark beams reaching for a roll. Derek just shakes his head as I lean into him, "I think the smell is getting to me," I whisper leaning into his ear. He nods stroking my back and pulls me closer so we are eye to eye, "Deep breathes, in through your nose, out through your mouth," he coaches me as I try picturing anything other than the garlic smell that looms around. "Is it going away? Or staying? Do you want a mint to suck on, maybe that will soothe the babies?" He asks pulling a red mint out of his pocket, "Yeah I just need to breathe and keep in mind a picture of strawberry cheesecake," I smile holding onto Derek's hand. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Are you too warm? We can move over by the window if you want," he smilies as I slowly cut my piece of veal marsala. "Are the babies making you sick still?" He asks wrapping his arm around mine. I nod, "Yeah they are, I just have to take it slow I think," I tell him and he nods. "The bathroom is right over there Honey if you need it," he says and I nod unsure if I should bite into the veal. "Here suck on the mint for now," he says handing me it as he eats a little off my plate making it look like I've eaten. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Better?" He asks kissing my forehead as I swirl the water around in my mouth. "I think I'm a little better," I nod. "Do the babies not like veal like their mommy does?" Derek asks eating his mashed potatoes. "Yeah I don't think they do," I murmur. "I think I need the bathroom," I groan grabbing Derek's hand. "Gonna get sick?" He asks me as he stands up and helps me up. "Yeah," I breathe in and out staring at Derek as he guides me out of the room and to the room we were getting ready in. "Der," I groan as the dry taste in my mouth overcomes me and my stomach lurches. He grabs the trash can and sits me down as I throw up into it. He grabs a towel and wraps it on my lap to cover my dress. "Don't want this baby to get dirty," he kisses my forehead as he rubs my back. I nod and clutch onto his arm as I throw up, "Thank you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Do you think you are done?" He asks as I look up and shake my head. "I still feel sick," I mumble laying my head on him. "Let me get you a cold towel for your forehead," he says and I nod, "Hurry back," I barely let him go holding onto his chest as he gets a cool washcloth. Gripping onto the trash can my stomach rolls again and I throw up heaving over the trash can. "You okay?" Derek asks laying the cool rag on my forehead and kissing my hair. "I can't stop, I can't even eat our food," I murmur laying my head on his chest and he hugs me. "Mer I pray it gets better, right now it's tough. Maybe we should go to the hospital again since you haven't been able to keep anything down," he says and my eyes start to water up. "Oh Honey don't cry, it's bound to get better," he wipes my cheeks and kisses them as I hug him. "I just hate it, I love being pregnant, but this is hard," he sighs as I break apart from his hug and throw up. "I don't want to go to the hospital, but I know we should after," I smirk as he kisses my lips. "See I just puked so many times," he shrugs and kisses me again. "Well I love you, I don't care that you just puked I want you to feel better."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Let me brush my teeth, then I'll actually kiss you," I stand up with his help and he ties the trash bag. "I have mints too," he opens them up and takes one for himself. "Now I can really kiss you," I smile as I brush my teeth. "You could always kiss me, I always love to kiss your lips," he kisses my shoulder. I wipe my mouth on the towel and Derek pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you too, your lips are very kissable," I smile as he strokes my cheek and pulls me in closer. "I. Love. You," he kisses me after every word. Our lips fuzz together and he pulls me closer to him holding onto the small of my back as I clutch onto his shoulder and curly hair. His tongue explores my soft mouth and roams around as his hand does too on my backside. "Der," I breathe against his lips as he pecks little kisses to them. "I really don't feel good," I murmur laying my head on his shoulder as he pulls me closer to him. "I think we should head to the hospital after okay Sweetheart?" He strokes my cheek and I nod as a tear slips down it. "I really want to enjoy our wedding and honeymoon," I whisper as he holds me. "Honey we have to take care of you though, the babies and you need to be healthy. It will be okay," he pecks my forehead as we hear a knock at the door. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hey Lovebirds, are you ready for your first dance?" Mark asks peaking his head in. "I'm so glad you are decent," he laughs as we smirk and Derek strokes my cheek. "Are you ready to go out and dance?" He kisses my temple rubbing my arms. "As long as we don't step on each other's feet we should be good," I smile as he nods his head. "Let's go Mark lead the way," I tell him as Derek kisses my lips one more time. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" He asks me and I nod. "Yes, in hoping I can dance a little bit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Just do the two step," Derek shrugs, "You led and I'll follow just like if we were ice skating," I proclaim. "What song did you guys pick for your dance?" Mark asks leading the way out. "A Van Morrison song, Have I Told You Lately," I respond as Izzie grins squeezing my hand. "That's the best, and it's got a slow beat to it for you both," she says. "A quick step would be funny for them," Lexie laughs as we come to the table. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I think a few times you would step on each other's toes, and Derek would step on her dress," George shrugs. "Oh how I really do love you guys so much!" I say sarcastically. "Let's make a toast to friendship forever and endless love and laughs," Owen holds up his glass as we all clink glasses cheering. "To friendship and everlasting fun, laughs, and love," Cristina says. Derek and I clink glasses and kiss each other on the lips, just a peck so they don't say anything. All of us are now talking and walking around mingling. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""So are you excited to get away on the honeymoon without any kids or responsibilities?" Nancy asks giving us another hug and holding onto Sarah. "Yeah I mean I'm going to miss them," I smile reaching to hold Sarah and snuggling against her. "Will you miss me little girl?" I kiss her making her smile her gummy smile. "Nance did she eat? And they both are teething so it's a lot of drool," I smirk wiping her mouth on her attached bib. "Yeah I could tell, but they are good and she ate and so did Logan," she strokes her making Sarah turn her head. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Where is the honeymoon at?" She asks handing Sarah her giraffe toy. "I'm not sure yet Derek won't tell me, but I think it's either the Grand Cayman Islands or Fuji," I shrug. "But tonight I can probably pursway him," I mummer as Nancy makes a face. "Seriously I don't want to know about my brother's sex life," she goes red as I laugh at her. "It's so easy to get you Shepherd women in a tizzy," I laugh as she shakes her head. "I don't want to know those things about him or you for the matter," she takes Sarah back from me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'll take her, she doesn't talk about her sex life," she smirks as I continue laughing. "Fine, but I was just telling you," I shrug as Derek comes over with Logan in his arms and his cousin Nick. "Ready to go dance?" He asks kissing my cheek and handing Logan over to Amy who is behind him. "I'm ready to see you two dance!" She shouts taking Logan from Derek and pushing us towards the dance floor. "Shall I have this dance?" Derek whispers leading me to the dance floor wrapped in his embrace. "You shall," I kiss his chin leaning into him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Ladies and gentlemen please join the bride and groom in sharing their first dance," our announcer says getting everyone's attention as we make our way to the center of the big dance floor. All our family and friends are surrounding the dance floor cheering and smiling. Our band starts playing softly at first waiting for everyone to join and then starts playing "Have I Told You Lately." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you lately that I love you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you there's no one above you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fill my heart with gladness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Take away my sadness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles, that's what you do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Derek pulls me closer to him as we gently drift and sway to the soft music. I rest my hands around his neck as his are at my waist and sing the words to him. He smiles and strokes my cheek, "I love you," I raise up on my tippy toes and kiss him. Everyone claps and whistles and cheers as we twirl in circles. Derek spins me around while everyone has their phones out taking pictures. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Oh the morning sun in all it's glory/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Greets the day with hope and comfort too/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And you fill my life with laughter/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"You can make it better/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles that's what you do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"There's a love that's divine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And it's yours and it's mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Like the sun /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"At the end of the day/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"We should give thanks and pray to the One /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you lately that I love you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you there's no one above you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fill my heart with gladness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Take away my sadness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles, that's what you do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""You ease my troubles and take away my sadness," Derek whispers leaning into my ear. I smile looking up at him. "There's a love that's divine, And it's yours and it's mine," we rock together as we sing. I dab the pad of my thumb up to my tear stroked cheeks. Derek smiles gently brushing my tears out of my eyes as I place my hands in his and my head on his shoulder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"There's a love that's divine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And it's yours and it's mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And it shines like the sun/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"At the end of the day we will give thanks/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And pray to the One /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you lately that I love you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Have I told you there's no one above you/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fill my heart with gladness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Take away my sadness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles, that's what you do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Take away my sadness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fill my life with gladness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles that's what you do/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fill my life with gladness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Take away my sadness/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Ease my troubles that's what you do./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Derek gently dips me and kisses my nose as I slowly come back up with his help. I turn and come back face to face with him beaming on his chest. "Hmm I love you so much," I smile as everyone cheers. Derek reaches in to kiss my lips wrapping his hand around my back and gently caressing my cheek with his other hand. Our tongues erotically dance together as our mouths become one, gently Derek takes over control and pulls away as it becomes too heated. "I love you so much Mer, I can't wait to show you how much I love you later," he kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to his side as Chris comes up to me. /span/p 


	65. Wedding Day Part 4

"Ready to dance Mer?" Chris asks taking my hand. "Yeah to my other favorite song," I smile walking back on the dance floor. "And now Meredith and her brothers Matthew, Jason, Chase, and Christopher dancing to Clarity by John Mayer," he says as I turn and rest my hands around Jason's neck.

 _I worry, I weigh three times my body_

 _I worry, I throw my fear around_

 _But this morning, there's a calm I can't explain_

 _The rock candy's melted, only diamonds now remain_

 _"_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh," We sing spinning around as the music surrounds us. "Our favorite song," Chase smiles as I nod resting my head on his chest lightly crying. "Mer don't cry, sing to our favorite song!" Chris laughs. "Singing this song everyday with Dad on the way to school," I whisper as he nods. "We love this song, it's a great John Mayer song," Matt mutters swaying us from side to side as the music plays.

 _By the time I recognize this moment_

 _This moment will be gone_

 _But I will bend the light, pretend that it somehow lingered on_

 _Well all I got's_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _And I will wait to find_

 _If this will last forever_

 _And I will wait to find_

 _If this will last forever_

 _And I will pay no mind_

 _When it won't and it won't because it can't_

 _It just can't_

 _It's not supposed to_

 _Was there a second of time that I looked around?_

 _Did I sail through or drop my anchor down_

 _Was anything enough to kiss the ground?_

 _And say I'm here now and she's here now_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _So much wasted in the afternoon_

 _So much sacred in the month of June_

 _How bout you_

 _And I will wait to find_

 _If this will last forever_

 _And I will wait to find_

 _That it won't and it won't_

 _Because it won't_

 _And I will waste no time_

 _Worried 'bout no rainy weather_

 _And I will waste no time_

 _Remaining in our lives together_

"Thank you guys, I love you so much," I kiss their cheeks as they hug me tightly in a group hug. "We are so proud of you, Derek is a very lucky guy, and you found a great guy to spend the rest of your life with," Matt smiles as I nod. "Yeah I did." Derek comes over and kisses my forehead. "Oh Mer, that was beautiful," Carolyn hugs me as she starts tearing up, "I'm already tearing up and I haven't even danced with my boy," she smiles and Derek kisses her cheek. "Come on Mom, I think we have a dance to do," he says guiding her into the middle of the dance floor.

"What are they dancing too?" Jason asks as the music starts, "Your Song by Elton John," I smile watching them dance as Carolyn holds onto Derek crying. "Carolyn looks like me," I smile tearing up. Chris laughs and rubs my back, "Dad used to sing this song to me all the time," I remember. "I know whenever you were in his office he had Elton John on," he says as Matt, Chris, and Chase come back over to my side.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

 _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Carolyn hugs Derek as she cries on his shoulder. Derek rubs her back and hugs her close kissing her cheeks. I mouth "I love you" to Derek and he smiles rubbing his mom's back. She lets go of him and smiles wiping her eyes coming over to us. "You two did great," Chase claps Derek on the back. "Thanks, I don't think we stepped on each other so it was good." Carolyn comes over and I give her a big hug, "Take care of my boy," she whispers kissing my head. "I will I promise," I smile as I pull back.

Derek comes to my side, "Ready to dance?" He asks smiling pulling me towards the crowded dance floor. "Yeah," I take his hand and follow him around our family and friends dancing. The song "I Gotta Feeling," is playing as the beat takes over the room. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and dance offs, cousins verse cousins, some people had a few drinks too many, but the party continued. The photo booth and little quizzes on how well people know the couple and bridal party was a big hit. We filled the photo booth with a lot of funny hats and other props to hold up. Derek and I have been dancing the whole night together, and apart leaving us little time to actually see each other and take in the whole wedding.

"Cut the cake!" Callie yelled as Derek and I made our way back over from the photo booth to the cake. Derek picked up the knife and I placed my hand over his as we cut a piece for each of us. "Shove it in her face!" Our families were screaming as I picked up the orange flavored cake laughing uncontrollably. We both couldn't stop laughing as we shoved it into each other's face. The cake got all over my nose and chin and mouth as I smeared the piece of cake in Derek's mouth going all over his nose and chin. Mark handed us a napkin to wipe the cake away and clean each other up. "The cakes good!" I shout getting the last bit off of my chin.

"We will cut it and have the cake serves shortly," the caterer said loud enough for all of us to hear. Our family and friends walked over to the dessert and candy bar filling plates up of cookies, cannolies, cheesecakes, cupcakes, pies, and little danishes, as well as the fully stocked candy bar where people filled a mason jar that had little ribbons on it.

Everyone starts getting cake and continues to drink, eat, and dance the night away. Filling the air with laughter and joy, surrounded by people that we love, make this event more sentimental and memorable. "What are you thinking about?" Derek kisses my cheek wrapping his arm around my waist as we stand to the side of the dance floor overlooking the gorgeous view of Seattle. "Just how special this day is and that we have everyone here that we love," I smile hugging him.

"Mhh it's a perfect day my love," he kisses my head as I lean into him. "Folks this will be your final song of the night!" Our band said as more people filled the dance floor. "Last dance," Derek smiles pulling me over to the dance floor. My cousin Jordan and Shannon are dancing with each other as we squeeze past them to get a little more space in. "Sweet Caroline!" Our band shouts as we all cheer.

 _Where it began,_

 _I can't begin to knowin'_

 _But then I know it's growing strong_

 _Was in the spring_

 _And spring became the summer_

 _Who'd have believed you'd come along._

 _Hands, touchin' hands_

 _Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seemed so good_

 _I've been inclined_

 _To believe they never would_

 _But now I..._

 _...look at the night_

 _And it don't seem so lonely_

 _We fill it up with only two._

 _And when I hurt,_

 _Hurtin' runs off my shoulders_

 _How can I hurt when holding you?_

 _Warm, touchin' warm_

 _Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seemed so good_

 _I've been inclined,_

 _To believe they never would_

 _Oh, no, no_

 _Sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seemed so good_

 _Sweet Caroline,_

 _I believe they never could_

 _Sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seemed so good_

 _Sweet Caroline..._

By the end of the song we are all singing along together dancing around. "Your limo is here," Lisa our wedding planner says as we are saying goodbye to a few of our friends that are leaving. "Okay, let me just say goodbye to a few more people," I navigate through the tables to say good bye and thank you to rest of our guests that are here.

"Say goodnight Sar," Amelia hands me a sleepy looking Sarah. I kiss her all over the face and rock her around in my arms. "Will you be okay for the night without mommy?" I whisper as tears fall from my eyes. "Mer it's a few nights and you can see them tomorrow before you leave," Amelia shouts. I nod wiping my tears away and rock Sarah back and forth. "Mommy will miss you, I love you so much! Be good for your aunts," I mutter giving her a gentle squeeze. I kiss Sarah goodnight and hand her back to Amelia.

"Here's your boy!" Kathleen hands me Logan as Amelia passes Sarah to my brother Jason. "Hmm my little man! I love you so much, I'll miss my cuddles in the morning," I wipe my eyes rocking Logan gently as he lays his head on my shoulder. "Be good to your aunts, and I'll be back soon. I love you Logan more than this world," I kiss his chubby cheeks and hand him over to Izzie. "They like to be read _Goodnight Moon_ and _Hugs and Kisses_ and _Brown Bear, Brown Bear,"_ I tell them as they all nod.

"Mer they are going to be fine! We got them," Nancy insists as I wipe my eyes and take the tissue Derek hands me. "It's my first time leaving them home overnight and it's killing me! They will be fine, it's me who won't be!" I cry as Derek hugs me. "We all have been there, it's hard, but Mer we will call you if anything happens. They are great babies, we will feed them and do everything you normally do!" Kathleen emphasizes. I nod and kiss their cheeks again, "Mommy loves you, I'll be back soon," I whisper drying my eyes. "Okay, Mer they will be okay, have fun tonight and you will see them tomorrow," Nancy says giving me a hug.

"Alright Derek take care of her tonight and we will take care of Sarah and Logan," Cristina smiles hugging me. "Thanks," I mutter hugging everyone goodbye and giving another hug and kiss to Sarah and Logan. "Go man take your bride!" Mark shouts as Derek and I get on the elevator and head to our hotel room.

"Tonight was amazing, it went too fast though!" I shout over the noise of the elevator. I squeeze Derek's hand tighter as it rocks and shakes a bit. "It went perfectly and I'm happy that I now get the night with my new wife," Derek kisses my neck. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks as I squeeze his hand more and nod. "I'm okay, the dancing and everything is a bit much, but relaxing will help," I whisper as the elevator dings. "Maybe we should take a bath?" Derek asks holding some of the tulle in the back of my dress up. "Yeah definitely in the bath to relax a bit, I already miss Logan and Sarah," I smile as Derek holds the door open for me and we see the limo driver leaning on the door of the black limousine. "Honey they will be okay my sisters and our friends have them," he kisses my cheek.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd, I'm Ben and I will be taking you to The Ritz Carlton downtown," he says holding the door open for us as I slide in first with Derek's help of holding my dress up. "Thank you," I murmur moving over a little more for Derek to sit down next to me. Ben shuts the door as all our guests come out cheering and waving goodbye. Derek pulls down the window waving, "Bye!" Derek waves as I lean over to the other window rolling it down, "Bye!" I smile as we pull away.

"I think it went off without a hitch," I rest my head on Derek's shoulder as the limo driver turns down the street. "I think it was perfect, it was everything and more than I could ever imagine," he kisses my cheek. "Yeah it really was, I thought it would all go perfectly, but it really was a lot of fun and I hope our guests had fun too," I say. "The photo booth was fun, I can't wait to see everyone's pictures and the quizzes were funny too," Derek smiles, "The quiz was funny, the question about who met me first I think a lot of people got wrong," I laugh, "You think people would know after Mark giving his speech," Derek shrugs laughing along with me.

"The question about the strippers at our bachelor and bachelorette was funny too," I pull him closer kissing his cheeks. "Hmm I guess everyone thought we would go to the strip club," he smirks breaking into a smile, "I loved my bachelorette party, lunch and a shopping trip in town, and then making pottery was pretty cool," I tell him. "Well I told Mark to calm down with the strippers and we went to a football game and the sports bar next door," he shrugs as the limo stops in front of The Ritz Carlton. "Yeah pretty tame compared to what people thought," I smile taking his hand as the gentlemen opens the door for us.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd, congratulations on your wedding, we are delighted to have you here for a night. If you need anything at all my name is Sam," he introduces himself to us and I get out of the limo without tripping or ripping my dress. "Thank you," we both respond as the bellboy grabs our luggage out of the trunk. "Would you like an iced tea before checking in tonight?" Sam asks already having two glasses in hand, "Please," I smile taking the glass from him as another man holds open the door. "Thank you," Derek takes the glass taking my hand and guides me over to the check in desk. "Well again if you have any questions feel free to wave me over or call down to Adrienne if you need anything at all," he smiles letting Adrienne take care of us.

"Welcome to The Ritz Carlton, I have you down for one room, with a king sized bed in the honeymoon suite for one night. Is that correct?" She asks as Derek takes out his credit card. "Yes that's correct," he says handing over his license and credit card, "Okay perfect...photo ID and your credit card...okay you folks are ready to go. Your suite will be on floor level 10 in room 1022, just take a right down this hallway and the elevator is on your right," she smiles handing Derek back his cards and the room key. "Okay thank you have a good night," Derek nods, "Thank you," I smile as we turn and head on up to our room.

"I hope the bellhop is there before us," I whisper getting on the elevator, "Why? I have to tip him anyway," Derek asks leaning against the back of the elevator and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me against him. "So we can get in the bath," I smile letting him kiss down my neck. "Hmm good idea, hopefully he is waiting," he laughs as the door dings. "We shall see," I mumble walking down the hall to our suite. "Perfect," Derek whispers when he sees the man standing next to our door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd I have your bags and I just want to make sure you can get in properly," he smiles letting Derek open the door. "Good evening," Derek respond opening the door for us to walk in. "Wow it's gorgeous!" I beam taking it all in and how gorgeous it looks. The view is incredible overlooking the skyline with the Space Needle in the middle. "It's a wonderful view isn't it?" The bellhop agrees setting our bags down in the walk in closet. "Yes, it's so pretty at night," I stare in awe before turning around to see Derek tip the bellhop. "Well have a great rest of your night, and if you need anything my name is Liam," he nods walking out of the doorway.

We both nod as the door shuts saying thank you and goodnight. Once the door has shut Derek steps up behind me. "How are you feeling?" He asks as I rest a hand on my belly. "Weak to be honest, I really want to make love to you, but I don't know if it's going to be too much," I sigh. "Let me get the dress off you so you can breathe, how about that to start?" He asks unbuttoning all the buttons and helping me step out of the dress. "You look beautiful in the slip dress," he kisses my shoulders and neck. "Der I think I'll be okay, I want to make love to you, I'll tell you if I need to rest and am feeling sick, but right now I want to make love to you," I hold onto his arm and he cups my cheek. "If you need to stop you tell me," he kisses my lips and I nod. "Let me make love to you Honey," he rubs my little belly, "Der please make love to me."

Sorry for having to split this up into two parts, it was suppose to be one chapter! Anyway please read and review:)


	66. The Ritzy Love Part 1

_"Der I think I'll be okay, I want to make love to you, I'll tell you if I need to rest and am feeling sick, but right now I want to make love to you," I hold onto his arm and he cups my cheek. "If you need to stop you tell me," he kisses my lips and I nod. "Let me make love to you Honey," he rubs my little belly, "Der please make love to me."_

"Do you want to throw the dress over your head or step out of it?" Derek asks holding the skirt part up for me. "Um step out of it," I hold onto his shoulders to keep steady. "Get me out of the dress," I mutter stepping out of it with Derek's help and crash into his arms. "I want you in the tub," I whisper in his ear. He starts undoing his buttons on his shirt as I take off my high heels. "My feet I think are forever sore!" I laugh as Derek pulls me against his now naked body guiding us into the bathroom.

Derek opens the shower door as he laughs about how I walk, "Honey I want a bath," I mutter letting his hand slide up to cup my breasts. "Let's let it get filled up," he shrugs pulling me in with him. I turn the shower on to the warm setting and look up smiling at Derek. "I love my husband," he pulls me under the water and kisses me. "I love my wife," he whispers against my lips as I slowly cover his and he thrusts his tongue slowly invading my mouth, and brushing against my tongue as we bind together.

He pulls on my hip to come closer so that our bodies touch everywhere as his cock starts to stir between us. I press delicate kisses all across Derek's chin as he runs his hands up and down gently squeezing my rear, making me squeal. "Der," I moan gently pulling on his hair, letting him kiss the junction between my neck and shoulder blade. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs. I hug his body as close to my body as I can and he picks me up. "Der," I mutter as he backs me onto the cold tile on the wall. "Do you feel okay Honey?" He asks, "Yeah I think just not anything rough and I'll be okay," I tell him.

Derek nods and kisses my shoulders raising our attached hands above my head. He trails his tongue down from my shoulders to my chest slowly licking, sucking, and biting my breast as I arch my back against the cold tile. Pushing my shoulder back to still my protests against the wall he takes a nipple into his mouth swirling it around his mouth and nibbles down on it. "Mhhh Der-Derek!" I cry pressing my hand against his chest pushing him away from my sensitive nipples as my head rolls back. "Ohhh," I gasp feeling him tug on my other nipple as he blows air over my nipple making it erupt in goosebumps. Derek laches back on to my nipple and starts rolling my opposite nipple between his fingers squeezing and pressing on it. I cry out tossing my head onto Derek's shoulder as he kisses over to my other nipple.

"Baby!" I scream as he nibbles down on my nipple. He releases it and rolls his tongue and finger around it as I gasp in pleasure. "Does this feel good?" Derek asks kissing my nipple and looking up to catch my eyes. I groan pressing my chest further in his face, "Der, they are soo sensitive, just less rough, go softer please," I cry as he sucks on my nipple. "Okay, they are so perfect," Derek mutters licking and kissing down my stomach. "Hello our little babies, I love you," he kisses my belly above where my hand rests on my bump. "Honey they love you...now please I need you," I beg taking his hand and moving it onto the top of my thigh.

"Ready and impatient," Derek smirks as I close my eyes breathing heavily waiting for Derek to please me. I feel his fingers moving my pussy lips to the side as I squirm around bucking my hips. "You like this?" He asks applying a generous amount of pressure on my clit as I ball my fists through his hair, "Yes!" I shout. "Ohhhh! Baby! Please!" I scream pressing my fingers down to where his are in my pussy. "You're perfect," he kisses my mouth as he quickly presses his hand to my abdomen and angles his fingers into me deeper in a different motion making me burst and shoot through my orgasm. "Ohhhhh! Yesss...I-I'm so close!" I pant closing my eyes and losing myself in the feel of his hands in me.

"Oh baby," Derek smiles adding another finger as I rock on his fingers rotating my hips and riding his hand up and down. He slips the finger in and presses firmly on my clit making my hips roll as I buck against his hand. "Don't move, don't move!" I shout as he works his finger around pushing and pulling up and down deeper and deeper as I moan in bliss. "Feel that?" He asks as my head drops onto his shoulder and I bite down on his earlobe to quiet myself from my scream as I cum. "Yes Baby, cum for me!" Derek chants as I convulse around his hand, deeply buried inside of me as my whole face scrunches up in ecstasy.

"My god Derek," I breathe out resting my head on his shoulder rubbing his back as our bodies hum together coming down from the high. "That's in the pregnancy sex book," he smiles kissing my forehead and turning me so my back is under the water. "Wow that was good," I moan, "All it said to do was to add pressure which would make you cum immediately," he kisses my slick, wet hair. "God your hands are amazing," I kiss his neck dropping my legs down to stand.

I turn around so I am in front of him facing the shower head. He stands behind me kissing my neck as I tease him by grinding my rear against his cock slowly moving up and down. He reaches around me and cups my full breasts rubbing his thumb gently around my nipple. I arch up against him as the shower pours down the front of my body drumming against my clit. I snake my hands down as Derek fondles my breasts and rub my clit as shockwaves fire through my core. "Mhhh, yeah ohhh," I moan spreading my pussy lips and running my fingers back and forth leaving me breathless.

"Keep going Mer, make yourself cum Baby," he kisses my shoulder as I apply my one hand up against the top of my pussy adding pressure as my other hand feverishly thrusts two fingers in and out of my pussy. "Ohhhh!" I cry pressing against Derek as I continue. "Go ahead Mer," he pulls on my nipples as I squat down so the water is alined with my slit. I press deeper and faster inside my core thrusting three fingers up into my tight channel as I pant and moan.

"Mhhhh, I-Der...Baby!" I scream as my words mix together and my orgasm comes shooting through me. Derek kneels behind me pressing his body right against mine as I shake and hold onto him for balance. His cock is right between my thighs as I squirt and drop down onto his cock. "That was so hot watching you finger yourself," Derek mentions running his fingers up my thighs. He quickly buries his hand into my pussy; his palm pushing apart my legs as I wiggle against his assault on my clit.

He brushes his cock up and down my pussy folds and gently guides his cock into my pussy. Derek slowly inserts an inch letting me get comfortable as he stays in place resting his hand on my belly connecting our hands to hold. "Tell me if it's too much, or too deep," he pants holding onto my hip as I nod. "You're so big," I cry adjusting to his long length and slowly rising and falling on his cock. "Good job Mer, it will be okay," he smiles pulling fully out and slowly inserting two inches. I gasp as the pain hits me and slowly squeeze and unsqueeze my vaginal muscles around his thick cock. "Are you okay?" Derek asks kissing down my back and slowly slipping out of me, leaving the top edge touching my back. "Der, you are really big and I don't feel so good," I mutter pushing him away from me as I grasp onto his chest and hold my belly.

"Need to throw up?" He asks as I nod following him out of the shower. He wraps me up in a towel sitting me down in a chair and hands me the bucket as I throw up. He sits behind me and holds my hair up as I puke. "Feeling better?" He asks stroking my arm and I try to say something but get cut off with the feeling of needing to throw up. "Kinda," I tell him laying back against him and taking a deep breath in and out. "How do the babies feel?" He asks, "Better, they are settled, maybe if we get back in and have the water on warm it will be better for me," I shrug and he kisses my cheek. "Wanna try?" He gets up and reaches out his hand as I nod.

"Come here," Derek pulls me in for an embrace under the streaming water as the water gets a little warmer. I step closer to him and hug his chest against mine resting my head on his heart. Grinning as he strokes my back I slip under his arm, ignoring his protest as I slide to the other side of the shower. I grab the loofa and the lavender body wash leaning against the cool glass.

"Meredith?" Derek questions as I pour a good amount of body wash onto the green loofa. He shifts slightly, out of the direct path of the spray, and I run the loofa gently over his shoulders, following it teasingly with my fingernails. "Mer, Honey, what are you doing?" he groans, slumping against the wall as my fingers trace all over his slippery soft skin. "Taking care of my husband, I love you," I smile massaging his chest down to his abdomen.

"God Mer, I love you, I should be taking care of you, you don't feel good," he moans as I continue, "That feels so good." I stare up at his face as I massage his shoulders and upper arms tracing down his veins to his palms. Derek's eyes are closed, as a tiny smile plays across the corners of his mouth, his dark hair sends rivulets of hot water down over his perfect skin. I kiss his chest right over his heart as I massage down to his hips. Swirling my tongue around I glide over to his nipple taking it in my mouth sucking, pulling, and nipping it to get a reaction out of him. "Honey," he groans holding my head and playing with my hair.

I teases him, raking my nails lightly over his other nipple, as I glide my tongue over switching nipples; giving them both the same attention. I look at him softly as his eyes are closed and smile. I follow the streams of water as they trickle down the planes of his chest to his belly and lower, his hands knead my shoulders as I focus on him. His cock is so hard and thick, proudly standing up, towards his stomach, as I look down and moan licking my lips at the thought of it inside me again, of him, inside my moist core again pleasing me. Grinning, I squat down onto my knees in front of him.

My breath clouds over his skin, "Mer, Baby," he moans holding my head in place as I blow air gently over his cock making him squirm more. I wash his legs carefully, letting my hands glide over his hard muscles, only separating from his flesh by this thin, rough texture of the loofa. Slowly, I run the loofa back up his legs, moving higher and higher, up his thighs, sliding my hands around his body to cup his rear. My face rests on his thigh, and I feel him quivering with desire beneath my cheek. I watch as his cock twitches and jumps at my little movements, and I'm not sure how much longer I can tease him before giving in.

Slippery with the lavender soap, my hands move smoothly over his hot skin, and as far up his back as I can reach from my squatting position. "Mer...Meredith..." he sighs tangling one hand in my hair and the other rested on my shoulder. I smile and trace the muscles of his stomach, following the light, nearly invisible line of dark hair that leads down to the dark curls at the apex of his thighs.

"Mer, please..." he begs as I drop the loofa and slid one hand around his thick shaft as my other hand cradles his balls. I stroke him up and down twisting my hand as I pump my hand all the way down to the top of his cock. "Holy-Mer!" He cries out and arches his back, his hands tighten in my hair and his grip tightens on my shoulder. I run my fingers along him lightly, tracing his contours, "Honey faster," he moans as I massage his balls in my hand as the other goes quickly up and down his shaft. His cock grows as I pull on it standing up while I start pumping his cock with both of my hands. "Ohhh Mer!" Derek groans as I carefully take the tip of his cock glistening, and massage the water into his skin. Derek moans as I lean forward and press a kiss to the very tip, inhaling his scent.

I wrap my hands around him again, working it gently from the base to the tip. Lightly, I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock and along the sides as I grasp him in my hands. "Meredith!" he growls and begins shallowly thrusting his hips. My head bobs as he thrusts his cock in and out of my mouth gingerly. I hold him with my one hand around his thighs as my other works his cock up and down as I suck him. "Der?" I choke out, "Mer don't stop," he begs looking down with his eyes half closed. "Babe I can't," I mutter while stroking his cock quickly.

"Baby-Mer I'm cumming," he pants as I pump his cock with my hand. "Oh Mer," Derek moans closing his eyes as I begin to pump faster, his hips jerk as he holds my hair. I slid my thumb softly over him, letting my thumb lightly graze his supersensitive skin, as he pushes into me cumming.

"Fuck Mer" he moans. "I...I'm," he struggles as I run my thumb around his cock. My stomach rumples and my mouth goes dry as he starts to cum and he halfheartedly tugs on my hair. I look up at him and push him away as I lean over and vomit all over. Derek opens his eyes and starts laughing as I start crying hysterically holding my stomach. "Mer, baby it's okay, don't cry," he says brushing the vomit off his cock and thighs. "Here let's get out of here," he rubs my shoulder.

"Love you don't feel so good, come on," he helps stand me up as I wobble against him. "Are you going to get sick again?" He feels my forehead trying to tell if I'm feverish or not and I nod my head. "Yeah," I mutter as he helps me out of the shower and wraps a towel around both of us. He sits me down on the chair and grabs the bucket as I heave into it. "Ah perfect timing," he murmurs stroking my back as I collapse back and cry. "I just wanted to have mind blowing sex with my husband! I just wanted you all over me, but it can't even happen," I sob as the towel drops around to my cleavage and Derek kisses my shoulder as I throw up again. "Are you going to get sick again?" He asks and I look up to him once I'm done getting sick. "No, I'm not sure though," I tell him as he looks over at the bath tub. "The tub is fine let's get in," he says helping me up as the towel falls down around me. "Der what?" I question, "You want mind blowing sex and I want to give it to you. We can go slow though," he tells me letting me sit in the warm water as he gets in. "Really? Are you sure? I just threw up," he smirks. "Mer I love you, as long as you are okay that's all that matters, if you want to rest let me know."

"Lets just go slow," I tell him as he nods. "Okay," he smiles as I take his hand,"It feels so good," I moan laying my head against Derek and rubbing my little belly. "It looks so good too," he laughs as I giggle, "The babies are growing and I'm already growing," I mutter focusing on my belly. "Mhh you are so gorgeous even if you weighted a 1000 pounds. And I think you've gained it in your breasts," he strokes my cheek as I sit fully up, my chest covered in bubbles. "You really think my boobs have grown that much?" I ask holding his hand.

"Not anything noticeable, but to me of course I notice, when I grab them they are fuller and you are way more sensitive," he kisses my cheek as I nod. "Yeah? You really think so?" I whisper as tears start streaming down my face. "Baby what's the matter?" He asks cupping my cheek and wiping my eyes. I shake my head, "Nothing, it's just I'm growing and I don't know it's just amazing knowing we have our six little babies in here, that I'm growing them." Derek shifts our legs so they are tangled together as he hugs me from behind.

"I love you and you are growing as our six little babies grow. I'm so proud of you Mer, you will never know how proud and grateful I am of you," he kisses my shoulder, lacing our hands together on my belly. "Do you think I'll have one of those cute baby bumps?" I turn to look at him as he laughs. "What? Honey you are the prettiest out of all the other women who are pregnant," he says running his hand up my arm. "Like where you see them in magazines wearing killer heels and stuff at nine months pregnant?" I explain watching him slowly nod.

"Well you won't be pregnant for nine months and Sweetie you will probably, but hopefully not be on some sort of bed rest so I think the shoes won't be the first thing you think about," he smirks. "You know I really wanted to have a natural delivery, but that kind of went out the door..." I pause. "I wanted to push him or her out and have those first moments with us together as they are wrapped in a blanket and on my chest. I wanted to breastfeed them right away," I whisper as Derek rubs my back. "Maybe next time Honey? I know those were important to you, but everything happens for a reason and all that matters is our babies are healthy and so are you," he kisses my forehead.

"Maybe next time?" I ask turning to look at him seriously. "You want more kids after the six?" He asks unsure. "Yeah...I want a big family with you, I don't know if we will be able to have more, but I really want too! I know this pregnancy has already started off shaky, but I really love being pregnant. To feel someone grow inside of you..." I smile laying back against his chest. "It's okay, think positively we will have more kids after them, we got pregnant this time and we will get you pregnant next time," he mutters in my ear.

I smile and trail my fingers up his thighs as he presses kisses to my neck, across my shoulders, and down my back. He wraps his hand around to my belly and cups my breast. "Mhhh," I moan holding tightly onto his thighs letting his thumb brush against my nipple and stroke around my areola. "Oh god," I cry licking my lips settling my head on his shoulder. Derek strokes my belly with his other arm resting carefully against my bump as he turns his head and starts kissing my breast. He feathers little kisses around my breast and nipple and quickly takes my nipple in his mouth.

"Der," I pant rising against him as his tongue slides over my nipple and gently nibbles down on it. I squeeze his thigh with my one hand as the other rests on my belly. "Mhh Der," I cry as he drowns out my moan with a kiss brushing against my lips. I stroke his tongue as his invades my mouth and moan vibrating our mouths as he presses his fingers to my core.

I arch my back as far as I can go, clawing at his dark locks of hair as the need for him ripples through my body. "Der," I breath as my lips quiver and I furrow my brow as I arch up into his touch. "Right there beautiful, relax," he kisses my neck drumming his fingers quickly in and out of my pussy. He rubs my folds spreading them out as he applies pressure over my clit making me cry out breathless. "Ohhh," I gasp as he pulls me forward and rests a hand over my abdomen. He quickly thrusts in his three fingers and hooks them right against my g-spot working me up and back down as I shake and cry for release.

"Der...cumming," I cry closing my knees together around his hands as he goes deeper. "Right there! Yesss right there!" I scream as he tries to open my legs to no avail going deeper into my tight core. "Perfect, just let go," Derek whispers as I open my eyes and stare into his burning a hole through them as I scream in ecstasy. "Derreekk!" I yell rocking my hips quickly thrusting against his fingers in place as I let go. "Beautiful," Derek mutters capturing my lips as I collapse against him. He still is slowly pressing his fingers in and out deeper each time while I arch against him and grind against his hand.

"Oh Baby," I whisper our foreheads pressed together as I capture his lips against mine. Threading an arm around his back to support myself I turn myself around and stroke his long, thick, cock. I stroke my hand up and down the shaft as I fall apart with Derek's kiss. "I want you," I mutter pausing my movements on his cock. He nods and snakes his hand down to my pussy gently flicking my clit as I flinch, "I want you too," he leans over and helps me wrap my legs and arms around his waist. "Slow," I mumble already feeling his cock penetrate against me. I rock my hips a little holding onto his shoulders as I gasp setting down on his massive cock.

"Der you're so thick," I cry thrusting against it as he threads his hand between me. "Go nice and slow, no need to rush. Take as much as you can," he assures me guiding his huge cock up into my tight core. I barely make it past the tip as he penetrates me and I cry out in pleasure. "More?" Derek asks as I rest my forehead against his nodding. He rubs my clit as a little moan ripples through me and he slides a little deeper inside of me. "Ohhhh! God...Der," I quiver rocking my hips in a circular motion, "That's it Baby Girl, you are doing fine," he kisses my forehead.

"Ohhhh! You're so big, I-I..." I cry out resting my head on his shoulder. "Baby slowly up and down," he smiles holding me against his chest as I slowly hold his shoulders and slide up and down his cock stretching my walls. "So tight," I whimper as my toes curl. "Good job Baby," he rubs my back as I reposition myself on him and lean back resting my hands on his thighs. "Ohh Derek!" I moan as he gently presses against my clit. "Keep going," he applies more pressure as I rock my hips and rise up and down quicker on his tip. "Baby you are so close!" He moans.

"Yes! Yes Baby!" I groan as he holds me in place down on his shaft as he rolls his hips with mine. "Feel that?" He asks twitching his hips as I arch my back yelling, "Oh my god...!" I cry my words falling out of me as my orgasm washes over me. "Right there Baby, just let go," Derek commends holding my limb body as little fires shoot through me. "Ohhh Der," I whimper as he smiles bringing me closer into his embrace. "I love you," he kisses my cheek as my words bubble in my mouth from stifling a moan. "I love you too," I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he helps me stand up and hands me a warm towel to wrap my body in. I go out to our room and find the bag full of lingerie that I picked out. I giggle pulling out the nurses uniform to look at the sexy costume and place it back in the bag. Derek comes out dropping his towel at the door and sits on the bed in just navy boxers. "Stay here," I say with a smile on my face, "You better hurry up before I knock the door down and take you in the bathroom," he shouts laughing as I close the door.

I take out the stockings first rolling them up mid thigh and putting the lace red bra on. Derek loves the color red, especially when it's lace and on me. The lingerie I got a while ago, so my breasts don't quite fit and instead spill over the bra, I hope the dress part stretches over my belly. I adjust the bra a little so the straps aren't digging into me, but my breasts are still spilled over the bra and they kind of hurt squeezed into the material. I still try to move on and maneuver the white dress over my head. It's cut low right at my cleavage, which is really tight making it hard to breathe and I attempt to zip it down the front, it's cut very short right up to my thighs. The fabric pulls at my belly, and I have a tough time getting it past the bottom of my belly as I try my hardest to wiggle myself in it, and get the zipper stuck. I give up as the tears pool from my eyes and I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a fat woman trying to fit into a size 4, it's just not going to happen and now I have to face Derek. Sitting down in the chair I cry harder holding onto the nurses hat at the vision I had is ruined.

"Meredith! I'm dying I need you," Derek yells as the tears fall and I shake my head at my stupid idea and attempt to being a sexy nurse. "Honey are you okay?" He asks knocking on the door gently, "Honey?" He calls. "Yeah," I answer shakily as the tears fall harder down my face and he opens the door immediately taking in the scene. He comes right over to me and opens his arms for me to hug as I burst into tears as he rubs my back and kisses my hair. "Oh Mer, listen to me you look gorgeous in whatever you wear, I like you best in nothing. But you look stunning in this nurses outfit, the babies are growing and that's okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of, God Mer you look breath taking right now. It doesn't matter that it doesn't fit," he says as I clutch him harder. "I just wanted it to fit. I wanted to look sexy for you," I mumble through tears. "Baby you look sexy to me in anything you wear, you could wear a parka for all I care," he smiles getting me to smirk as he strokes my cheek. "Let me go grab something real quick," he says kissing my lips settling me back in the chair as I wipe my eyes and nod.

He comes back in with a bag from a lingerie store and sets it on the counter. "Stand up gorgeous, you are going to look absolutely stunning in this," he kisses my forehead and down to my lips as he reaches his hands out and helps me stand up. "You sure it's going to fit?" I ask carefully and he nods, "I'm sure," he says tugging at the zipper of the nurses outfit. "You look sexy Mer, but uncomfortable, I don't think you can breathe in that," he whispers kissing me as the zipper comes free and he slowly unzips me careful not to hit any of my skin. "Yeah breathing is tough," I mutter taking off the dress as he takes in the red lacy lingerie. "God you are beautiful," he leans in and kisses the tops of my breasts, "But the bra needs to come off it looks like it hurts," he turns me around and I move my hair to this side for him to unclasp it. "Better?" He asks rubbing my back at the red mark from the bra. "Yeah much better," I stroke my breasts and hold my belly taking a deep breath in and out without the dress confining me. "Mer just remember you never have to dress up to please me, I love you just the way you are. I don't care what size you are, you are my beautiful, sexy, pregnant wife. Don't ever change your appearance for me," he kisses stroking my breasts at the red marks left behind.

"Thank you, I love you too," I hug him as tears fall from my eyes. He wipes the tears away and helps wiggle me out of the red panties. "Okay you sit," he says letting me down as he grabs the bag and lotion. "Now my breasts hurt," I tell him tracing the red mark where it dug in, "Yeah please don't do that again Mer, how does your belly feel?" He asks sitting on the edge of the tub and pouring the lotion in his hands. "Stuffed," I giggle and smirk as I rest back in the chair and watch the rise and fall of my belly. He shakes his head and starts rubbing his hands over my chest massaging it along the red mark. "Hmm," I moan closing my eyes holding onto his shoulder as his other hand strokes the bottom of my belly where my pantie line was. "Feel good?" He asks as I groan from his touch now on my breast and hip. "Yes Baby," I moan feeling his fingers go behind my back to where my bra was and circle around to my other breast.

He adds more lotion to his hands and traces patterns on my belly and top of my thigh, "Oh Derek!" I cry his fingers going to my other thigh and under my breast tickling me a little. "You like this?" He kisses my lips as I fight for control and moan in his mouth as my tongue laps over his. I caresses his cheek and with my other hand I intertwine it with his raising it above our heads and back down to my thighs as I open my thighs and he caresses my knee teasing me stroking the inside of my thigh and then circling around my knee just as he gets to where I want him. "Derek!" I pant breaking from the kiss and he smirks kissing down from my chin to in between my breasts, sucking on the skin as he strokes my thighs.

I pant and rise up against him as he lightly pushes me back down so I'm laying back against the chair. He rolls my nipple in his palm as his other hand explores my pelvic bone, with my thighs still apart as I thrust my hips against him, "Please," I beg holding onto his hair as he continues palming my breast and teasing me, he leans down and kisses my belly as it rises and falls. "Do you want me inside of you?" He asks kneeling on the ground resting his head on my knee as both of his hands glide up and down the inside of my thighs coming dangerously close to where I want him. "Yes, please Der, Now," I whimper contracting a little bit as he sucks on my hip bone and rising my lower body off the chair. He kisses down the inside of my thigh using his tongue and stops reaching my knee. He continues stroking my thigh with his one hand as he sucks on two fingers.

"Ready?" He asks gliding his wet finger tips over my pussy as his other hand strokes my side and belly. He positions me as my feet are pressed on the chair with my thighs and knees open. "Yes Der, Ready, Ple-" I beg as he inserts his finger and I clutch around it moaning unable to speak. His pace is nice and gentle slowly going in and out to the tip. I can feel him moving his finger inside of me and I clench around it getting ready to come. "Hold on Babe," he kisses my lips as I moan and he inserts another finger stroking me and I gasp breaking away from his lips. He pulls his fingers out to the tips and then thrusts them back in deeper than I can handle. "Feel good? Or too much?" He asks staring into my eyes as I clutch onto his shoulder, "A little too much...too deep," I cry as he pulls his fingers out more and starts to stroke me, "Better?" He asks I nod and moan as I hold my belly, closing my legs around his hand. "Not yet Sweetheart," he presses his lips to mine and pulls my legs around his waist.

He pulls his cock through his boxers and pumps it up as he continues to finger me, "Tell me how deep okay?" He asks cradling me in his neck as he rubs his length against my pussy. "Oh Der," I gasp into his neck as he slowly inserts his tip into my tight core. "You are perfect," he kisses my lips gently thrusting further into me. "So big! Oh Baby!" I hug him burying my head in his neck as he opens my legs a little more and plays with my lips. "Does that feel better? Or too much?" He asks stroking with two hands up and down my pussy. "Good, so good," I cry as he pulls my legs up further on his back and finds my clit. He toys with it with one finger as his others stroke my pussy. "Oh my god Derek!" I scream melting into his touch as I buck against him as he thrusts into me.

He covers his thumb over my clit pressing down and rolls it around as he tugs on my breast and holds me in place on his cock. "Derek! I'm cumming!" I buck as he holds me and starts to thrust slow, but deep into me. "Oh my god!" I scream biting down on his shoulder as my body bucks around his movement. He pulls out of me as my juices stream out of me and inserts his fingers thrusting long and deep into me. He rests his one hand firmly on my abdomen as I rise up against his hands and close my legs against him. Derek holds open my thighs with his elbow and presses up and down in my core as I clench tightly around him and unclench squirting out. He keeps stroking me as he drops down to his knees and sucks and licks all my juices up. "Oh god! Oh! Oh Oh Derek!" I moan convulsing around him as my legs fall down around his head. He rubs my belly as I rub my breast and intertwines hands with me resting them on my thigh as he slowly pulls out his finger. "Feel good?" He smiles connecting our fingers and I giggle, "Do you even have to ask?" I say out of breath as he stands up.

He grabs a towel and wets it with water, coming back over to me and cleaning his fingers and my thighs and elsewhere that is seeping with my orgasm. "So I have in here my Dear some lingerie that fits you, you can put it on and we can get in bed," he kisses me stroking my wavy hair. "Okay thank you," I watch him hold up the red lace babydoll. "We both like red and lace," I smile and he laughs, "Yes that is true, now hands up," he helps me put it over my head and adjusts the straps for me so it's more comfortable. Over my breasts are lace designs that cover my nipples, and it's cut in a subtle V neck. It cinches under my breasts and flows out around my belly making it airy on me. "Better? You are able to breathe in this and you look just as delightful as you did," he kisses my lips and pulls out the matching lace panties. "Yes much better, it's not tight and I can definitely breathe," I smile holding my belly as he slips the panties up both of my legs and helps me stand up.

"Thank you, I love you," I kiss him pulling the panties up around my waist. "You are welcome, see look at yourself in the mirror, look how beautiful and sexy you look," he picks up the nurses hat and places it on my head, "And you still are my favorite nurse," he hugs me as I smile and tears fall down my cheek. "I love you Der, you make me feel much better," I kiss him as he turns me around and puts his hands on my hips. "Look at this gorgeous woman in the mirror," he kisses my shoulder as I smirk, "Red is your color Baby," he squeezes my hand and picks me up heading for the bedroom.


	67. The Ritzy Love Part 2

Derek lays me on the bed softly and I fix the pillows so I'm able to lay back on them. "God Mer you look beautiful and sexy as hell," he mutters and I shake my head. "That's Nurse Meredith to you, I have my bonnet on, now what seems to be the problem?" I grin as he climbs onto the bed behind me. "My wife - I mean nurse is sexy as hell and a vision in red and the problem is ah growing," he smirks rubbing up and down my thigh.

"Hmm, I see, so first I think I need to see how big your problem is," I smile crawling down holding onto his muscular thigh. Derek quickly takes his boxers off outlining my breasts in my babydoll as I moan. "Mhhh your cock is perfect," I whisper grasping it in my hands and stroking from the base up to the tip. "It's just the right size, long and thick," I mutter as I massage his balls and stroke his cock faster. "I think I need to taste it? To see if it's okay," I open my mouth and accept his cock. "Oh Mer, I don't want to cum in your mouth in case you get sick again," he says as I suck and lick around his shaft. "Yeah good idea," I giggle pumping his shaft with my hand. Derek reaches down and cups my rear running his fingers up and down my pussy. I swirl my tongue around the tip driving Derek crazy as he pants. "Oh Baby I'm cumming," he moans holding onto my hair as I let him go from my mouth and grasp him with my hands.

"Ohhhh," he groans letting go of his grasp on my hair as I sit up on my knees. "Did I fix your problem?" I giggle sitting back up on my knees and fixing the babydoll strap so it holds my breasts up a little more. "Keep it like that, your breasts are perfect," he murmurs sliding the strap to the side a little more kissing down my chest and over my heart that is pounding in my chest. "I think we need a doctor for you," he smiles. "Ohh," I groan as he pushes me back on the bed. "I think someone is a little too wet," he smirks running his hands over my legs and separating my thighs. "Oh you are so wet, what should we do about that?" He asks. "I think Nurse Meredith needs to have your cock inside of her, to make sure you fit okay," I gasp.

Derek rubs over my folds and quickly thrusts a finger into me. "Is this what Nurse Meredith needs?" He asks holding my knee out and setting his mouth right on my clit. I cry out in protest as he sucks on my clit slurping all my juices up. "Derek!" I pant bucking forward when he plunges his fingers in while his tongue swirls over my pussy. "I thought you call patients Mr. and Mrs." he smirks as I moan, "Mr. Shepherd - Ohhhh Baby please!" I cry as his lips return, his tongue licking around my slick folds. "Is that how you talk to patients?" He laughs stroking my thigh as he brings me close to my climax with his other hand stroking my pussy. "Ohhh! Der-Mr. Ah Der please!" I mumble holding his shoulder as he leans forward and I push his head into my pussy, trying to get him to pleasure me.

"Mr. Shepherd please!" I whimper begging for his touch. He hotly kisses my face, throat and chest. I throw my head back to the side, my mouth open and gasping, as his lips skim the deep cleavage between my heaving breasts. Derek nuzzles his mouth deep, rubbing his face back and forth, caressing my breasts with his stubble cheeks. Heat filled shivers bead my nipples from Derek's hot mouth and facial hair. "God I love to make love to you," he responds.

He pushes his palm between my thighs, pressing my hot pussy firmly with his hand. I moan and twist as he moves the lacy babydoll out of the way. He lifts me off the bed and slides my lacy panties off my legs, "I don't know why we put clothes on you," he smiles. Derek lays me down on the foot of the bed, standing between my spread knees and pulls my hips to the edge of the bed. "Der," I call him desperately and he hushes me with his soft touch. He helps me rest my feet on the top of the couch at the end of the bed.

Watching Derek grasp his fully aroused cock; I grow wetter. I am so wet and ready when he steps forward and leans in as his cock slides slowly home. Every cell screams relief to finally have him in my pussy. "Derrr," I moan holding onto his chest grasping onto him. He kisses my mouth hushing my moans as our tongues glide together.

Derek pulls away and doesn't wait as he pumps into my hot, creamy pussy too fast and too hard. "Der!" I cry as he looks into my eyes, "Too much?" He asks going gently with shorter strokes, "Yeah-too hard!" I moan. Derek pulls the babydoll up to my breasts and rubs my breasts through the thin red lace. My nipples harden as he strokes them and he pushes the lace down to under my breast letting my bouncing breasts free. "Baby you're so beautiful," he murmurs, as he grabs my breast and sucks on it.

Derek leans back and watches as he strokes me long and slow rhythmically thrusting in and out working up to our climax. "OHHHH DEREK!" I scream as he strokes my breast and holds my leg up to his chest. I rest my other foot around his back as he pushes and pulls in and out of me. I lift up on my elbows as my hips buck and touch myself where we are connected. I feel Derek's thick cock and my slick pussy spilling juices out of it. I rub my hand around right on top of where we are connected and gasp at the feeling. Derek's cock glistens wetly each time it emerges from my hot depth, and disappears back into my sheath. "Ohhh Meredith!" He moans rocking as his cock becomes tighter and deeper into me.

He strokes my wet pussy and slowly inserts his cock's tip into me as I rock my hips around it. "Oh that's feels so good Der," I cry out his name and let him hush me, covering my mouth with a quick kiss. His hands gently slide down my thighs, and I scream in pleasure when he slowly fills my hot, wet pussy. He thrusts into me long and deep, grabbing my hips with his one hand and with his other holding my feet up. I ignore the discomfort of his thrusts and the nagging nausea and focus on his flush, passionate face. His excitement escalates my own as I link fingers squeezing his hand tighter, and closing my eyes as I breathe through my mouth and rest back on my elbows.

I whimper as he moves the lace babydoll, out of the way on my chest, stripping my breasts and avidly watching them take the shock of his hard, deep thrusts. My moans gurgle in my throat as my breasts bounce and my pussy takes the heavy, fast fucking. "Oh Der-Derek, oh god," I mumble laying my head to the side as he opens my legs a little more, holding them on his shoulders. "You like this?" He asks teasing my clit gently pressing his thumb to my slick folds moving it up and down. That does it for me and the need to throw up is too great; I need to stop. "Oh my god! Stop, stop-bucket," I cry letting go of our hands as I launch forward clutching my stomach. "Throw up?" Derek asks pulling out of me and grabbing the bucket, "Yeah now," I squeeze my eyes shut as the tears race down my face and clutch the bucket leaning forward and throw up. "It's okay don't cry, it happens, I was too rough," Derek says as I continue heaving into the bucket. "I keep leav-" I pause and puke as he rubs my back sitting behind, "leaving you hanging," I cry as he shakes his head. "That's not anything you need to worry about, just focus on yourself and the babies," he tells me. "I think I'm done, I killed the mood," I smirk and he laughs kissing my forehead. "No, you didn't but I don't want to get you sick again," he says. "We can take it slow," I murmur and he nods. "Are you sure," he asks. "Maybe we should call it a night," I frown rolling on my side.

"Der do you think Sarah and Logan are okay?" I ask pulling the blanket up once he has gotten in bed. "Hon they are okay. I know you worry awful about them, but you and I know that they are okay. They probably are asleep right now and know no different," he kisses my shoulder. "Yeah, I just worry, I can't stop thinking about how they will be when I have these six," I whisper wiping away a tear. "Mer are you crying?" He rolls me over to stare into my eyes as I shake my head, "No-well...maybe," I stutter crying. "What are you crying about?" He asks softly sitting up and gathering me in his arms.

"I don't want them to feel left out, I'm worried they will think we love them less because I didn't have them," I cry resting my head on his chest as he rocks us. "Baby we love them all the same and we will make it known to them that we do. We will only reinforce that when the sextuplets come. Our hearts will only grow bigger," he mutters in my ear as I nod. I swallow the lump in my throat, "Yeah I just want that to be known," I agree resting on his chest. "You have such a big heart, if you didn't you wouldn't be worried about this. I know you worry about this because of your mom, but Babe you aren't anything like her, you are a lover and a caring person. Everybody knows you want the best for Sarah and Logan, and now are six little babies. You are an amazing Mommy to them and I can't wait to see you with the sextuplets," he smiles as I cry more.

"I didn't want to make you cry," he laughs holding my cheeks as I laugh through my tears. "I'm so hormonal, I can't stop crying," I mumble wiping my eyes. He strokes my cheeks and holds my face up to his, "You are one helluva a Mom and I can't wait to go through this with you," he smiles as I nod. "I can't wait either, you are one amazing Daddy," I whisper stroking his cheek. He kisses my lips and makes me melt against him pulling my lips apart so his tongue can invade my mouth. I moan against his mouth and lean back holding onto him as our tongues duel together.

Derek looks up releasing my lips, "It's gorgeous out tonight," he whispers as I look out the windows. "It's probably windy out," I sigh sitting up letting the blanket slide down my chest. "Come on let's see," Derek hands me a thick white robe wrapping himself in one. "It is a beautiful night," I agree taking the robe as I slip on my panties and rearrange the babydoll. Derek takes my hand and leads me out onto the little balcony once I have the robe on. "It feels good," I smile leaning on the railing as the wind flies through my face. "It's nice nobody can see us from this far up here," he says holding me against him. "Yeah," I shiver wrapping our hands around my waist.

There's a bench swing and two chairs opposite of each other as well as a tiny table and plant, both next to the chairs. "I'm sitting," Derek says as I look out into the city lights, letting Derek pass by and sit on the swinging bench. "It's so pretty...the skyline," I tell him as he nods looking up at the starry night. "I could be outside forever with you," he say as I laugh. "What about needing a bedroom?" I ask as he shrugs, "What do I need a bedroom for?" He questions me while I smirk at him. "Um to sleep hopefully and do some other things that don't involve sleeping," I giggle as he starts laughing. "Who said you need a room when you have the great outdoors?" He laughs, "Well I don't think we've had sex outdoors, except in the ocean," I shrug standing in front of him.

"Yeah? And that was fun and adventurous," he leans up kissing my cheek as I nod. "I like the sense of adventure," I mutter. "Well sometimes I should say because when I'm pregnant and sick I don't really want to go on many adventures," I smile. "Well being pregnant is an adventure," he laughs as I sit down next to him and swing lightly. "Is the swinging motion okay?" He asks as I lay my head on his shoulder. "For now it is," I mutter resting my hand on top of my belly. "I've been thinking about how are we going to surprise our families and tell them we are pregnant?" I say and he connects fingers with mine. "Well when we get back from our honeymoon we could gather our families at home and make dinner and for dessert have a cake day we are pregnant," Derek suggests.

"Yeah and I was also thinking we could use the picture we took of all the hormone injections and medications that we shaped into a heart and edit on the picture the words "We are pregnant," and then show them pictures from our honeymoon and show them that picture," I smile and he kisses me. "I love that idea. My wife is brilliant," he pulls me closer and I laugh. "Yeah I'll have to find the picture and we have to print it and edit it," I say and he nods. "They will love it and cherish that picture forever," he rubs my belly. "Yes they will, and we should print a few pictures of the ultrasounds too," I tell him. "Yes tomorrow we will go and get one done before we leave to make sure you are okay being so sick," he says. "Yes," I yawn.

"You tired?" He asks picking me up and walking inside, "Yeah," I mumble as he deposits me on the warm bed as my stomach rumbles. "You hungry," he mutters handing me one of his T-shirts to put on as he pulls a pair of boxers on. I strip off the babydoll and put on his shirt. "Yeah, the babies and I are hungry-well always hungry, but we are tired too," I giggle and he leans over kissing my forehead. "Let me look in the fridge and the snacks they got us to see if you can eat anything without getting sick," he says walking over to the bar area. "Thank you, I'm kinda craving Barbecue Chips or Swedish Fish, Oh if I made a sandwich out of that I bet it would be so good," I grin and he looks at me like I'm psychotic. "What!? I'm craving what your six children are craving," I laugh as he chuckles. "Well you are in luck because those both are here, the chips are thirty percent less fat though-still want them?" He jokes carrying both bags back and handing them to me. "You are the best and I'd prefer the fatty chips, but these will do the job of feeding hungry babies," I smirk.

"Come here, I want a fish," he smiles crawling onto the bed and snuggling up to me. "Oh now you don't make fun of my food choices," I grin holding a fish up to his mouth that he eats. "Gotta test if they are good enough for my loves," he shrugs as I nod and eat my chip and fish sandwich as he looks at me. "I love you, today was the best day ever, even if we end our night with me throwing up during sex too many times to count and now eating chip and fish sandwiches," I giggle kissing him. "With you my Dear, it's the best day everyday, but today was truly the best day, and I wouldn't want anyone else to throw up on me, we have some funny stories Babe," he kisses me and pulls the blankets up around us. "That we do! I mean throwing up on your penis and remember the one time I peed on your penis?...I guess I can't control myself," I laugh. "Oh I remember Babe, only you, but we still have mind blowing sex," I lay my head on his shoulder.

"That is true, we keep it interesting," I finish the chips and fish setting them on the night stand. "It's memorable and keeps the spark alive," he laughs pulling me against him spooning. "Oh yes, we will never be dull and boring," he nods, "Never," he kisses my shoulder. I lean back into his chest and close my eyes as he drapes a hand around my belly. "Good night little peanuts," Derek rubs over my belly as he lifts my shirt up. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy love you all so much," I whisper rubbing where our babies lie in my belly. Derek leans down to kiss my belly, "Night sweet babies, we love you." He kisses my lips and cheek, "I love you Mer, more and more each day, Goodnight Honey," I smile and turn my head around pecking his lips, "I love you Der, you're my forever and always, Night," we intertwine hands and rest them on my belly falling asleep.


	68. In Sickness and Health

"Der?" I call out lightly opening my eyes a little bit to see the morning light flow into the room. "Right here, just reading the paper and waiting for my gorgeous wife to wake up," he sticks his head into the room with the paper in his hands and walks over to my side of the bed. "Good morning Babe," I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips firmly. Derek drops the newspaper on the bed and sets his hands on my thighs as I kneel on the bed. "Good morning to you Baby, how did you sleep?" He asks tracing his fingers under my shirt and rubbing my belly.

"I slept good, I could have slept for longer, but my back is sore," I groan letting Derek's strong hands move around my sides to my back stroking it and massaging it, pressing gently on my muscles. "This feel better? We can get a massage and they have prenatal massages," he whispers as I gasp when he pushes on the spot on my lower back that hurts. "Mhhh there, that hurts," I moan closing my eyes. "Why don't we get you a massage, especially before we travel on the plane it's a long ride," he says. "Where are we even going?" I ask as his hands roam my back and shoulders.

"To Nevis, remember we said we wanted to go there? We can cross it off the bucket list," he smiles as I rearrange on the bed to lay on my side hugging the pillow to my chest, and wrapping my legs around the long pillow. "Mhh it's gorgeous there! I'm excited to go," I grin letting him massage the knots out of my lower back. "I'm excited too," he responses sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are the babies?" He asks leaning down to turn me over and kiss my belly. I lace his fingers into mine and sit them low on my abdomen letting him kiss all over my belly. "They are hungry and making Mommy a little nauseous," I whisper.

"What do you want for breakfast? I ordered French toast, eggs and bacon, toast, and fruit," he asks stroking my belly. I wrinkle my face in disgust as my stomach rolls thinking about eggs. I suddenly sit up quickly as the nausea comes over me. I hold onto Derek's shoulders to stabilize myself as the room spins and I turn pale. "Here's a bucket," he grabs the trash can as I hunch over dry heaving. Derek holds my hair back and I break out into a thin shear of sweat while I throw up. "You're okay...I got you," Derek whispers kissing my sweaty forehead as I struggle letting my stomach contract as I throw up.

Tears rush down my face while I clutch my stomach and try to get my breathing under control. I concentrate on my breathing trying not to think about getting sick, but fail as my stomach rumbles and I continue dry heaving. I hang my head over the trash can, wrinkling my nose as I lean forward and let my body convulse throwing up. I look up at Derek and he strokes my cheek, "How do you feel?" He asks brushing the tears away from my eyes as I rub them away from my face. "Gross and vomity," I mumble, he smirks and kisses my forehead. "Do you think you are done?" He asks while I pull him close to hug him. "I think so," I mutter laying my head on his shoulder while he wraps me in his arms and strokes my back.

"You are so strong Mer, I know this part sucks, but it hopefully will subside," he whispers as I nod into his shoulder. "Hmm," I close my eyes on his shoulder, "Let's sit you on the couch, maybe it will help with your back," he strokes my hair to the side and gently picks me up. I groan as he shushes me with a kiss on the head, "I got you, I promise," he wanders into the living room area and slowly sets me down on the cold leather couch. "Mhh," I mumble not letting go of his back, "Let me get you a blanket Baby, you can take a nap," he says unlocking my arms around him to grab the blanket in the closet. I lay back on the pillows as I settle on the cold couch, which conforms to my body.

"When I wake up can we go home to see Sarah and Logan before we leave? And do you think the doctors will be open to see the babies?" I ask turning onto my side. "Yeah we will go when you wake up. I think the doctors will be open for a quick ultrasound," he smiles laying the blanket over me and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Go to sleep sleeping beauty," he mutters against my forehead. "Mhh I am," I whisper rolling up my shirt to lay my hand over our babies.

"Hey Honey I just got off the phone with the doctors," Derek whispers in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the light, "Hmm?" I ask groggily as he sweeps a few stray hairs off forehead. "I called the doctors and Dr. Rosen said she would squeeze us in at 12:30," I take his hand and briskly pull myself up, as I try to say something and start throwing up. "Oh Baby," Derek rubs my back while I hold the bucket staring straight ahead, wrinkling my nose as I vomit. "It's going to get better Honey," Derek smooths my hair out while I nod and hiccup hunched over the trash can, "Yeah," I mumble fighting back tears and collapsing on Derek's shoulder.

"Oh Mer, I wish I could take this away from you, I hate seeing my beautiful wife like this," he rubs my back as I take deep breaths and wipe my eyes. "This is the only part that stinks," I whisper on the verge of tears, "Yes, but we are going to get through this and have happy, healthy little babies," he smiles as I hold onto his shoulders trying not to think about throwing up as my stomach rolls. "Breathe...just keep breathing Babe," he rubs my arms and I nod shaking a little trying to get my stomach to stop turning.

"Do you want to take a bath? Just relax I'll pack up and then we can go over to the doctors?" He asks kissing my forehead. "Yeah, and I'm kinda hungry...for peanut butter crackers and Cheerio's," I smile standing slowly up letting Derek help keep my steady. "Okay I think they have both right in the lobby," he guides me into the bathroom and turns the water on for the tub. "Okay, I'm gonna brush my teeth...will you join me in the tub?" I ask starting to brush my teeth. "Of course Mer, whatever you want," he smiles feeling the water. "I love taking a bath with you," I wait until Derek sits in the tub to start taking off my clothes. I pull Der's shirt off of me and gently sit down in Derek's lap.

"I love taking baths too," he kisses my cheek wrapping our arms around my belly. "No sex Der, I just want to lay here and be with you," I close my eyes laying back on his chest, letting Derek trail a washcloth over my slippery skin. "Just relax Honey," he presses a kiss to my shoulder and hair as I sigh in satisfaction. "I'm so happy that we are having babies. I just can't get over that we are having six babies in a few months, it still seems like such a dream," I smile turning my body around and hugging him, burying my head in his neck. "I'm so excited and so incredibly proud of you. You amaze me everyday and I am so blessed to have you as my wife," he smiles moving us gently into the middle so I can wrap my legs around his waist as his legs extend straight ahead. "I'm a lucky girl for having you by my side. I just can't wait to hold them and kiss them," I tear up as he kisses away my tears.

"These hormones really have you crying," he smirks, "I can't wait to see you with them, you are going to be the best mommy ever," he whispers holding my hand over my belly. "Ahhh," I cry holding onto his shoulders and placing my hand under my belly. "What's the matter Honey?" Derek cups my cheek as I focus on my breathing, "I thought this pain would go away, but it's not and it is sore," I moan. Derek turns me around and lays me back on his chest, "Just breathe, do you want to go to the hospital now?" He asks gently kneading my shoulders as I arch my back and squeeze the side of the bathtub. "Why does this hurt?" I ask turning to look at Derek as he pops up and wraps a towel around his waist.

"Come here, let's get you checked out Babe," he pulls me up and wraps me in a towel. "Let's get you in some clothes and let's go," he mutters carrying me over to the bed. "Okay," I sit back on the bed and hold his hand. "How bad does it hurt?" He asks keeping my gaze and kissing my forehead. "Like a 6 or 7, it's just right here," I show him laying my hand on my abdomen under my little belly. "Cramping?" He asks handing me my clothes. "Kinda just stronger," I groan standing up to put my clothes on. "Well we will see what Dr. Rosen says. Maybe she can give you something," he kisses my cheek throwing on his clothes and helping me tie my sneakers. "It's good we didn't plan on leaving today," I smile taking his hand and grabbing my purse off the table.

"See this is okay, maybe the babies want a little attention before we leave," he hands me my coat and grabs our suitcase. I lean up against the closet and groan, "I'm going to get sick," I murmur grabbing the nearest trashcan and sitting down on the couch. "Just give me-" I groan heaving as the nausea overcomes me. I squeeze his hand staring at him as he squats down in front of me. "It's okay," I mutter as I exhale through my nose trying to settle my rumbling stomach. "I wish you didn't have to go through this," Derek kisses my head and hands me a bottle of water. "Do you want to try to take a sip, you haven't had any breakfast?" He asks me twisting the cap off and handing it to me.

"I-I don't know, I think I'll get more sick," I tell him looking down at the trashcan, "Yeah," I whisper as my stomach flips and I start vomiting. "It's okay Meredith, you are doing great," he soothes me handing a towel to wipe my face of sweat on. "I just wish-" I try to say, but my stomach lurches and I dry heave into the trashcan. "It's going to be okay," Derek rubs my back as I throw up, the sweat dripping down my cheek as my stomach twists and turns. "I think I'm done," I look up at him while he takes the trashcan from me. "You sure? How do you feel?" He asks while I take a sip of water.

"Gross and hungry, but I don't want to eat I'm afraid I'll get sick again," I tell him standing up and grabbing my purse again. "Well let's get on over to the doctors office and see if she can give you anything; and to check on the babies," he leads me down the hall. "Do you have a mint?" I ask as he laughs at me, "Der my breath smells like I ate trash," I plead. He smiles and hands me a red peppermint, "Hopefully it doesn't make you sick," he says leading me on the elevator. "Hopefully the babies don't mind mints-I think last time the mint was okay. It just kinda stayed in my stomach and didn't sit right, but I didn't throw it up," I tell him leaning against him in the elevator.

"Well that's good, I'd like to see what the doctor says about this Hyperemesis Gravidarum. There has to be something so that you can eat and gain weight," he kisses my cheek. The elevator doors open up and he takes my hand leading me out of the hotel and into a taxi. "I wish there was something that I could take, so that I can eat. I need to gain weight and I feel like I'm not doing my job of helping the babies," murmur leaning on his shoulder as he hugs me tighter. "Don't ever think you aren't doing your job, Baby you have six little babies safely inside of you. They are growing and doing perfectly well because of you Mer," he kisses my head as I hug him tighter.

"We will ask Dr. Rosen and see what she says. I gotta believe there is something to help you keep food down," he says as the taxi driver turns the corner to the hospital. "Hopefully," I smile unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the cab. "I almost forgot to pack the baby books, I want to start picking names," I take Derek's hand to steady myself on the sidewalk and he guides us into the hospital and over to the office area. "So the name hunt begins?" He smirks leading us down the hallway to Doctor Rosen's office. "Well we have to come up with a lot of names, so yeah the name hunt starts," I smile kissing him before we go into the office.

"Hello please sign in," the receptionist says as Derek ushers us in. I sign in and sit down next to Derek and grab a baby book sitting next to us. "Look they even have an article on names," I smirk turning to the page. "It says celebrity baby names, so it's going to be weird names that aren't really baby names," Derek whispers rubbing my back. "Well we can still look, there has to be a normal name in here!" I say turning the pages passing the ads and other articles. "Ew fish sticks," I mutter looking at the food Ad and making a face. "Don't think about it," Derek tells me as I nod putting the magazine to the side. "Just breathe," he whispers holding my hand and rubbing my back. "Do you need a bucket?" He asks as I nod and jump up hurrying towards the bathroom.

Derek knocks on the door and quickly opens the door pressing me in first to hang my head over the toilet. I hold my hair back and start vomiting as soon as I grab my hair out of my face. Derek stands behind holding me against him and squeezes my hand. I take a breathe trying to stop vomiting, but the feeling overcomes me and I start to breakout in a thin coat of sweat. My stomach flips and I lean down dry heaving since I have no food in me. "It's okay Mer," Derek rubs my back and wipes my forehead with a cold paper towel. I nod and lean up against him holding my belly. "It won't go-" I mutter coughing and throwing up. Derek massages my back and hips as my stomach lurches. "Uhhh, this is so gross," I murmur standing up and wiping my mouth with the paper towel Derek hands me.

"Hopefully they have something magical that will take this away," he kisses my head as I wash my hands and rinse my mouth out. "Do you have a mint? I think I should start carrying a spare toothbrush with me," I smile fixing my hair up. "Yeah I guess we should start carrying a toothbrush," he laughs handing me a mint to suck on. "Peppermint should help," I open the mint and start to suck on it. "Hopefully they take us soon," Derek says opening the door and holding me against him. "Yeah," I whisper walking back around to the waiting area. "You can come on back, we'll put you in a room," the nurse says showing us to a room on the far end. "Thanks," I smile sitting on the table. "Okay change into this gown everything off from the waist down and then Dr. Rosen should be in soon," she hands me the gown and walks out.

I step down and take off my shoes and step out of my sweatsuit and slip the gown on. "Can you tie it?" I turn around in front of Derek so he can tie it. "Yup," he ties it and I hop back up on the exam table. I close my eyes and lay down holding my hand over our babies, "I can't wait to see them," I mutter taking Derek's hand and placing it under mine. He strokes my belly and rests his hand above my belly button. "Yeah I wonder how much they have grown," he says holding my hand.

There is a knock at the door and Dr. Rosen steps in, "How are you doing? Oh and congratulations on the wedding!" She smiles setting the laptop down on the table. "Thank you, and I'm okay, just sick all the time," I tell her as she looks up and nods. "Are you eating and drinking?" She asks while I sit up. "I'm trying too, but it's very hard when all I do is throw up," I say. "Well let's see what we can do, with sextuplets we like to see you increase your caloric uptake to about 6,000 calories a day. If you aren't eating we really need to start thinking about hydrating and feeding you intravenously," she explains.

"Are you keeping any food down?" She asks washing her hands. "The last meal I had that I kept down was..." I trail off as Derek cracks a smile. "I think it was when you had mashed potatoes, remember we went out and that's all you ate," Derek remembers. "Oh yeah it must have been then, but other than that it's been hard," I tell her. She types that into her laptop and nods, "Okay I'd like to hook you up now to get some food and liquids in you. I'll examine you while I have you hooked up, so that we can monitor you to make sure you don't get sick. It will only take about an hour and a half, but we need you to eat, the babies need food and so do you," she tells us moving around to get the supplies out. "Okay, I want to see them," I smile latching onto Derek's strong hand.

"We will. Have you been in any pain or anything concerning happening?" She asks moving a tray table next to me to place the IV bags on. "I've been having really bad pain right in my abdomen," I hold my hand on my lower stomach to show her. "Any bleeding or discharge accompanied with the pain?" She wipes the alcohol wipe over my vein and inserts the needle. "No, just the pain and it's like cramping, but more intense," I tell her as she inserts the other needle into my arm. "I'll check that out because cramping like that worries me of the possibility of a miscarriage, but it could be just your body shifting around to make room for six babies," she smiles hooking up the IV's and sitting down by my side.

"Now let me take your blood pressure in the other arm and then we can take a look at what's causing you the pain," she wraps the cuff around my arm and quickly types the number in. "How will I be able to gain any weight when I get so sick?" I ask letting my hand rest on my belly. "Well you will gain weight from the babies growing, but we will make sure you grow on track for a safe pregnancy," I nod, "So you wouldn't have me hooked up to the IV's my whole pregnancy?" I ask as she laughs, "Hopefully not! But keeping you hydrated and fed is very important. A lot of women see during their second and third trimester the nausea subsides," she rolls the ultrasound closer to the side.

"So I want to make sure you don't have any ovarian cysts building up because if they twist that can be extremely painful. Also, remember the endometriosis tissue can be causing the pain," she explains moving in between my feet and pushing my gown up and around my knees. I rest my feet in the stirrups and look over at Derek. "My concern is does the tissue continue to grow even though she has six babies inside of her? Does it get progressively worse the pain as it grows?" Derek asks as he rubs my knee and kisses my forehead. "It can always regrow, it depends on if it has started to grow already or not," she says snapping the gloves on and gently pressing into my core.

"Just breathe, hopefully this will get less painful for you as the visits go on," she smiles holding onto my other knee as I try to close up my legs. "Hopefully," I agree staring up at Derek. "It's painful for you because of the tissue building up," she tells me pressing onto my abdomen as I groan. "If I were to have a single baby would I be able to have the baby naturally...Like with the endometriosis?" I ask draping my hand onto my belly. "Oh yes, you would be fine if you were having a single baby...Meredith I'm going to press down firmly over your ovary. I need you to take a nice big deep breath and push down on your bottom. Bear down your head, into your chest, and I'll tell you when to take a breath. I'm just going to spread the stirrups out a little more," Dr. Rosen says as I nod and grab hold of Derek's hand.

"This will help so I can feel if you have an ovarian cyst," she says softly moving the stirrups out further and moving me down closer to the edge of the table. "Okay," I look over at Derek. "Put your feet in the stirrups and you can start when you're ready," she holds my knee in place as Derek helps me sit up on my elbows. I fix my feet setting them firmly in the stirrups and squeeze Derek's hand as I bear down on my bottom. Dr. Rosen I can feel increases pressure as I push down, "Hold for ten, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10," she coaches me as I drop back on the table. "You're doing great, relax for a few seconds and then let's continue," she writes something down with her free hand and slowly turns her fingers inside of me. "Squeeze my hand Babe," Derek kisses my cheek wiping a piece of hair out of my sweaty face.

"Okay I have my hand on the cyst now when I tell you to stop pushing I need you to immediately relax because I am going to untwist the cyst which has been causing you all this pain," she says looking up at me. "Okay, is this going to hurt?" I ask breaking out into a smile as she laughs, "Untwisting it is going to be painful, so I really need you to not push and just relax when I tell you okay?" She asks as I raise up on my elbows and clutch onto Derek's hand. I nod and start to push down, bearing my chin into my chest as I cry out in pain, "Keep breathing you are doing great," Derek whispers in my ear as I squeeze onto his hand and push down. "Almost there 4...5...6... push...push...push. You're doing great, 7...8...9...and relax. Take a nice deep breath in when I tell you," she says as I gently push down in pain squeezing Derek's hand as it turns red. "Mhhh," I groan, "Deep breathes, don't push down," Dr. Rosen looks up from in between my legs.

"Okay I need you to take a nice big deep breath in, you are going to feel pain and then relief," she holds my thigh steady. Derek coaches me breathing along with me, "Exhale..." Derek mutters softly as I gasp, "Ohhh my god, owwww," my eyes widen as I lock eyes with Derek. I squeeze his hand so tightly and inhale quickly bearing down my chin to my chest. "Ahhhhh," I cry squeezing my eyes shut and breathing in and out through my nose. "Meredith deep breaths," Dr. Rosen guides mimicking my breathing pattern. "For some reason it's not turning so I'm going to let you rest and we will try this in a few more minutes. Why don't we get the sextuplets up on the monitor?" She asks standing up and pulling off her gloves.

"I have to do that again?" I ask in complete defeat, "Unfortunately yes, but I promise as soon as I untwist the cyst you will be okay; then I am able to take it right out," she smiles pulling the sheet up around my waist as I pull up the gown. "As long as the pain goes away, it's like shooting pains to my lower belly," I tell her resting my hand right on my abdomen. "Yup that's what it feels like, now let me measure the size of your belly. You look to be growing which is terrific even if you aren't gaining the most weight," she smiles pulling out the tape measure and nestling it under my bra and below my abdomen. "You are doing great Meredith at 16 centimeters," she reassures me typing that down and picking up the bottle of gel.

"Is that good? Or too small?" Derek asks taking my hand and kissing it. "It's perfect she should be around 15 to 18 centimeters at 12 weeks for multiples, so since Meredith is carrying sextuplets we want her to be at the higher end for each measurement," Dr. Rosen explains. "I read online, and I know this is silly, but since I'm carrying the six babies my uterus is growing even larger now, is that right?" I ask as she plops the freezing cold jelly onto my belly. "Oh yes, so around 12 weeks your uterus should be the size of a grapefruit and it starts to grow up and out of the your pelvis; however yours I will feel after the ultrasound it should be about the size of a small cantaloupe," she smiles moving the wand all over my belly.

"So that's why I constantly have to go to the bathroom," I laugh as she nods, "Yes, everything is growing and moving around to accommodate the babies so I can surely tell you that they will be pushing up against your bladder," she nods pointing out our baby on the screen. I smile proudly and lace hands with Derek as he leans down to kiss my lips, "There they are, all safe in Mommy's belly," he smiles as I laugh and wipe my tears. "Here's Baby A, by now they should each weigh a full half-ounce. With multiples it's hard to exactly say how much they weigh now, but Baby B and C look to be the same size. See here...and here," she points out moving the wand a bit over to my side. "Oh okay, yeah I can see them both on here," I smile as Derek nods, "How about Baby D?" He asks staring at the monitor.

"Baby D is right here on the other side of Baby B, they look good, right now Baby B and D look smaller, but that is all bound to change. Baby E and F are hiding...but here they are nestled together. They all have from the crown of their heads-to-rump length of about two and a half inches, which is the size of a large plum. Baby B and D are the size of a medium plum, but they all are growing very nicely. The babies have more than doubled in size during the past three weeks, so Meredith, Derek, do not worry that they all are not on the same page weight wise. All throughout their childhood into their adulthood they will grow differently, so right now I do not want you to be worried," she glides the wand around resting it lower under my belly button. "Would you tell us when we should be worried?" Derek asks, "Yes, you can believe me on that, I'll tell you what I'm concerned with and what I think you should do, but for now Meredith I'd like you to relax and eat more," she smiles.

"I'm going to really try to eat more," I nod, "What are the babies doing now? What is growing inside of them now?" I ask looking at the screen that shows all six of them on the same screen. "Well their digestive systems start practicing contraction movements, a skill your babies will need after birth to push food through the digestive tract. Also, bodily functions are formed and now will be developed further as the weeks go on," she explains zooming in and pointing to our babies heads. "The bone marrow is busy making white blood cells that will help your babies fight infection. And the pituitary gland at the base of the brain has started producing the hormones that will enable him or her to make babies of their own," she tells us.

"Wow so all the organs and such are formed, they just need to mature over the weeks," I smile in awe of our little babies. "I'll print pictures and get you a DVD copy too. Let's listen to their heartbeats to make sure they are nice and healthy...and it's nice music to hear," she chuckles looking over at us smiling. "It's just amazing getting to see them on a screen, and getting to hear their heartbeats is even better," Derek laughs while I wipe off the gel and Dr. Rosen brings over the Doppler. "It is," she agrees setting the Doppler on my side. "Here is Baby B, they have a strong heartbeat," she presses the Doppler over my side as the whooshing noise fills the room.

"That's nice and strong," I mutter grinning. She slides the Doppler lower onto my pelvis and stays in place as the whooshing noise begins. "Baby D is right here sounding good too," she slides the Doppler up next to my belly button, "Baby A and Baby C are right next to each other," Dr. Rosen says looking at the heart monitor. "All of them have healthy hearts?" I ask wiping my tears. "Yes, they have strong heartbeats, which is perfect," she tells me while we listen to Baby E's heartbeat. "And last, but never least is Baby F," she smiles holding the Doppler in place. "It's just music to our ears," Derek smiles stroking my hand.

"Getting to hear them is pretty cool," she responds putting the Doppler back. "Let me just feel for your uterus," Dr. Rosen puts gloves on and palpates my lower abdomen slowly moving higher to above my belly button. "You are growing perfectly," she smiles sitting on the stool. "I am?" I ask worriedly, "You're doing great for not eating a lot. The babies are going to stretch your uterus anyway, so you will be growing at a higher rate," she assures me. I nod and scutch down to place my feet in the stirrups. "Let's try this again, when I tell you to stop pushing I really need you too because I'll be extracting it by inserting a needle," she says moving the tray table in place.

"Okay give me a few nice strong pushes and we should be able to get the cyst out," she pulls me down to the edge of the table. I nod and raise up on my elbows to start to push down, bearing my chin into my chest as I moan out in pain, "You are doing great," Derek whispers in my ear as I squeeze onto his hand and bear down. "4...5...6...push...push...push," Dr. Rosen guides me as I flitch at her fingers inside of me. "Ahhhh," I cry bearing down harder as Derek holds my head up. "Push, push, push," he tells me. "You're right here, 7...8...9...and relax. Don't push down, take a deep breath in when I tell you," she says as I lay back in pain squeezing Derek's hand as it turns red. "Mhhh," I groan, "Nice easy breathes, don't push down," Dr. Rosen looks up from in between my legs.

"Now I need you to take a big deep breath in, you are going to feel pain and then relief," she holds my thigh steady out as she moves her fingers and I hold onto my knee in pain. "Ohhh," I cry curling up as she presses down firmly, "Deep breathe in," Dr. Rosen coaches me as she slides the needle into me. "You are doing great, the cyst I'm going to turn," she explains holding out my thigh and moving her fingers inside of me. "Baby look at me," Derek pleads as I become ridged in pain. I squeeze his hand and hold onto my belly with my other hand and breathe as the pain overcomes me. "I'm inserting the needle," she says as I whimper in pain. "Almost done," she assures me looking up at me. "And all done, do you feel better?" She asks as I take a deep breathe in relief. "Yes, I really do," I smile as she nods.

"Good, now let me unhook your IV's, I'm glad we got some food into you and you have color back in your face," she says standing up to wash her hands. "Yeah I feel better, not as nauseous," I smile letting her cover the needle sites with band aids. "Okay so I want you to come back after your honeymoon and then Dr. Craparo and I will both be able to see you," she types in my chart as I sit up. "Okay so in about a week," Derek nods standing up, "Yes, so you can call when you get back or you can make the appointment now, Tuesday and Wednesday we both will be in the offices from 9am until 4pm," she shows us the spread sheet.

"Tuesday at 9 works then because we don't have classes on Tuesday mornings," I say typing it down in my iPhone. "Sounds good, so enjoy your honeymoon, rest and relax and we will see you when you get back," she shakes our hands and walks out shutting the door. I slide off the table and Derek hands me my clothes. "We have to get our pictures out front," I smile leaning on Derek to put my pants on. He kisses my nose and smiles, "You did great and so did the babies," he smiles. "How do you feel with the food and water in you now?" He asks handing me my purse and guiding us out of the room. "Pretty good actually, the pain in my abdomen is gone and I'm not too nauseous," I smile taking the pictures and DVD from the receptionist.

"Do you want something to drink for the ride home?" Derek asks standing in front of a coffee cart. "Yeah, I think water and something minty...those mint Oreos look good," I point picking them up and handing them to the cashier. Derek grabs two waters and a banana for himself. The cashier hands us our food back and we continue walking down the hall. "I need to go to the bathroom, the babies are on my bladder," I smile as Derek laughs. "Here give me the food, the bathroom is up there," he takes my Oreos and holds my water. "Don't eat my Oreos, they are good," I smirk at him, walking into the bathroom. I hear him chuckling outside of the door as I hurry into the bathroom.

"Remember you got the junk food and I got the fruit," he kisses my forehead quickly, and hands back my cookies and water. "Yeah yeah. I think the babies enjoy using my bladder as a pillow," I tell him stepping outside to hail a taxi. "During the second trimester it says the need to pee subsides a bit," Derek mutters as I lean into him. "You remembered that from when we read the baby book?" I ask feeling the tears roll out of my eyes, "Of course I did Babe, I need to know what's happening with you and the babies too," he whispers wrapping me in a hug. "I can't get a grip of my emotions," I wipe my eyes leaning into his chest. "It's okay Honey, I love you even through all your emotions," he smiles as a taxi pulls up. "Let's get on home to see Sar and Log," he kisses my forehead and helps me in the car. We tell the driver the address and he sets his GPS to our house location.

The trek from the doctors to our house is about thirty minutes so we have time to relax and talk. "I think the bumpy ride and the Oreos are not mixing," I mutter opening the window a little to let the air hit my face. "Here I have a bag just in case," Derek hands me a plastic bag and I open it up. "Uhh this feeling is so gross," I mumble leaning into Derek's shoulder. He rubs circles on my back and kisses my head, "It hopefully will stop soon, so you can eat," he says as I lean forward and throw up in the bag. The driver turns around and says something I can't understand or hear while I empty the contents of my stomach. "I won't be eating Oreos again," I mutter heaving into the bag. "There are a lot of things you won't be eating anymore," Derek smirks as I tie the bag up and wipe my mouth. "Feel any better?" Derek asks stroking my arm.

I lean back against his shoulder and shake my head, "Not really I have the taste of vomit and Oreos stuck in my mouth," I smile, "Well it's a good thing we are almost home," he says as I shake my head. "I had a dream last night and it was about how we couldn't find any names to go with the sextuplets. It was weird, but over their cribs we didn't put names because we kept debating," I tell him. "I think we will be able to come up with names Babe," he smiles kissing my hand. "I like Charlotte for one of them, if they are girls." Derek nods, "I like that name too, I think we should see what the sex of the babies are and then list names," he says as we pull up to our house.

"Yeah I just want to have them ready because I'll probably be on bed rest," I reason getting out of the taxi. Derek tips the taxi driver and steps out of the car, "Home sweet home," he smiles guiding me up the pathway. I dig around my purse to find my keys just when the door opens. "How are you? How was your night?" Callie asks hugging me. "Eh Cal don't hug me I smell like vomit," I turn my face away from her so she doesn't smell my breath. "Aw the babies aren't letting you relax?" She asks as Mom and Kathleen come in the foyer to greet us. Derek hugs his mom and Kathleen and steps back, "No they aren't, but we just got done at the doctors," Derek says as Kathleen and Mom hug me.

"How was the doctors? Did they give you anything for the Hyperemesis Gravidarum?" Mom asks leading us into the busy kitchen. "Ah the newlyweds are here!" Mark shouts throwing Logan up in the air and catching him as Logan's face lights up. "Hey Mark, and well I had a painful ovarian cyst removed, and we got to see the babies. And she hydrated me and gave me food through IV," I tell them taking Logan from Mark and kissing him all over his face. "Hi my little man! Did you miss mommy?" I ask handing him to Derek, so I can go brush my teeth. "What's wrong?" Derek asks bouncing Logan around, "I need to brush my teeth that taste won't get out of my mouth," I groan heading to the bathroom to get the taste out of my mouth.

I head upstairs and pass the empty room that will be the sextuplets nursery. It's next to Sarah and Logan's nursery and is big just like there's. We don't have any furniture in the room, just tan carpet on the floor and cream colored walls. Soon there will be a lot of furniture placed in here and a lot will be going on in this room. I lay down on the soft carpet staring up at the ceiling and try to picture this room all set for the babies to come. Smiling I place my hands over my belly, "This will be your nursery, Daddy and I have to come up with a theme or color to decorate." I yawn and watch the rise and fall of my belly, "I wonder if you will be boys or girls," I mutter closing my eyes and thinking about them.

"Mer? Sweetheart, are you okay? What are you doing napping on the floor?" Derek asks as I open my eyes a sliver. "Hmm, ohh I guess I fell asleep," I laugh closing my eyes again. "Are you in pain or anything? Why are you on the floor, you scared me, you weren't answering me," he says sitting down next to me. "Just lay here, this will be the view the babies have. I want to know if they are boys or girls so we can start doing a theme and names," I smile as he lays down, his head by mine. "Pretty boring view if I say so myself, but we will get the nursery and their names as soon as we find out the sexes of the babies," he says resting his hand on my belly.

"I just can't wait to see if they are boys and girls, I kinda have a feeling of what they are, but I wanted to do the old wives tests to see if that is correct," I smile as he laughs. "Like how you are carrying them and your cravings?" He asks, I shake my head, "Those and the other ones like if we are having a girl they will steal my beauty, but I think my hair has been shiny and my face doesn't have any acne so I'd say a boy for that one," I laugh as Derek laughs, "If your child is stealing your beauty? Seriously? What's another one?" He asks. "Well if I'm carrying them high and if I'm growing horizontally it's a girl. If you have dry hands and cold feet we are having a boy...but it's wintertime and I always have cold feet," I shrug.

"Hmm so so far I'd say it's pretty split," he smiles as I nod, "Yup, and I want to do the one where I take off my wedding ring, and tie it to a piece of string, and hang it over my belly. If it swings in a circle, you are having a boy; back and forth indicates a girl. Oh and if I'm craving sweets, it's a girl and salty and sour cravings is a boy. But I think the best one is about morning sickness. If you get sick they predict a girl, so I'd say we are having six little girls," I laugh. "I guess we should break out the pink bows then," Derek smiles rubbing my belly.

"What do you think we are having?" Derek asks sitting up on his elbow. "I say an even split, I keep having these dreams and I see us with three girls and three boys. And then sometimes I just really have this feeling we are having boys and girls. Like every time I say hi to them or start talking to them I swear I'm talking to our little boys and girls," I tell him as he nods. "I'm hoping for an even split too, but I'll be happy anyway they come, just as long as my wife and six babies are healthy," he kisses me. "Der I still haven't brushed my teeth," I wrinkle my nose and he laughs. "You have been up here for an hour," he smiles getting up off the floor and slowly helping me up. "You okay? Dizzy?" He asks holding my hips as I catch myself and nod, "Yeah I'm okay," he kisses me again and rubs my back.

"Go brush your teeth, I just put Sarah and Logan down for a nap. Sarah was very cranky probably from the lack of sleep last night and not being able to see you," he reasons turning the fan off in the nursery. "She's a momma's girl and likes to be attached to my hip," I smile walking into our room. "Logan was good though, he even played with his new truck," he says sitting on the couch as I brush my teeth. "I'm soon not going to have a hip to place Sarah on," I laugh brushing my teeth. "You'll just have to place her on top of your belly, but I don't want you carrying them later in the pregnancy. Lifting heavy things can put a lot of pressure on you and the babies," he says louder, so I can hear him over the sink.

I step back and wipe my face on the washcloth. "I know, it can bring contractions on," I nod as we head downstairs towards the den. "Mer are you okay?" Amelia asks moving over on the couch so I can sit down, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just laying in their nursery to get a feel for the room, and then I feel asleep," I smile as everyone laughs. "She feel asleep on the floor, that's how I found her," Derek mentions handing me a water. "I'm tired all the time, so the nap felt good," I shrug turning my attention to the TV. "What are we watching?" I ask as Izzie brings in a tray of food. "Grey's Anatomy," Alex says taking a chip off the tray. I nod and take a few grapes to eat, "Hopefully they stay down," Derek rubs my back while I lean into his body and yawn. "Tired?" He asks kissing my hair. "Yeah," I mutter laying my head on his chest to watch the show. Cristina hands me a blanket that Derek wraps around me and I soon fall asleep.


	69. To Nevis We Go

"Mer you ready to get up Honey?" I hear Derek ask as I open my eyes a sliver. I hear Logan and Sarah crawling around on our bed and smile, "Yeah, how did I get in bed? I don't remember anything," I giggle as he kisses my forehead. "I carried you up to bed last night, you were exhausted and looked very peaceful sleeping," he pulls the blankets around me and sits on the side of the bed. "Oh, I must have been really tired," I open my arms for Logan to crawl up to me. Derek picks up Sarah and swings her around, gently placing her next to me. "How are my babies doing?" I kiss Logan laying him on my chest, "They just got up," Derek kisses Sarah sitting her in his lap. "Here lay down," I move over for him to lay next to me. "Hmm morning snuggles," I move into Derek's chest, nestling the twins between us.

"This will be harder when I'm huge," I smile stroking Sarah's cheek and leaning into kiss Derek's lips. "We will have to just spoon," Derek laughs lifting up my shirt. "How do you feel?" He asks resting his hand on my belly. "Good, nauseous, but not too bad," I tell him. Sarah squirms in between us and Logan rests against my belly. "What's wrong Sar?" Derek pulls her up and kisses her head. "I think she wants to snuggle," I smile rubbing her back. "I can't wait until we are a family of ten, I just keep picturing us with the babies in our bed and Sarah and Logan, and I can't help but to smile," I say as his smile widens, "I know, we will be a family of ten. It's exciting and I can't wait for that chapter to start."

I nod and rest my head on Derek's shoulder moving Logan gently over top of my side and Derek's stomach. Sarah rests comfortably on Derek's chest as he kisses my cheek, pulling me closer into him. "Soon all this will change," he murmurs linking our hands together. "I can't wait," I beam slowly sitting up. "What are you doing? I thought we were snuggling?" Derek asks as I giggle, "The babies are on my bladder, unless you want to change the sheets?" I grin getting up off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

I can hear Derek talking to Sarah and Logan and them giggling in response to him as I wash my hands. Drying my hands I get a whiff of Derek's cologne bottle and immediately feel nauseous. I groan internally and slowly make my way back over to the toilet. I rest my back against the wall and hold my head in my hands trying to think about anything, but throwing up. Slowly I try to take a few breathes and rub my belly, "Please don't get Mom-" I whisper to the babies. Before I can say my next word, I hunch over the toilet and throw up. My stomach lurches and twists as I kneel over the bowl and get sick.

I spit out the gross aftertaste of vomit and lean back against the wall praying that the vomiting will end. I jump a little when I feel Derek's hands around my waist pulling me back into his chest. "You're okay, just keep breathing. Focus on the babies," he mutters into my ear pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I sag against his back with my knees still up to my chest. He kisses my forehead and pulls me back turning me around so he has me up against his chest. "It just keeps coming," I murmur as he gently massages my back. I grip onto the back of his t-shirt and take a few deep breaths. "I know, if I could somehow take away the pain I would," he kisses my head as I rip out of his hold.

I hold onto the wall and kneel over the toilet retching. Derek holds my hair back as I vomit. "Soon this will end Babe, and we will be able to enjoy the pregnancy more," he rubs my back as I continue to heave into the toilet. "Yeah, hopefully..." I whisper finally collapsing back against Derek. "Think you're done?" He asks flushing the toilet and picking me up. "Yeah, I think for now," I rest my head on his chest feeling beat already, and the day just started. "Do you want to get changed into sweats and see how you feel?" He asks laying me down on the bed. "Where are Sarah and Logan?" I relax against the pillows and he climbs in bed next to me, spooning me.

"Lexie and George are feeding them," he whispers as I move closer back into him. "Okay, now we can snuggle," I breathe out placing Derek's cold hand on my abdomen. "My hands not too cold?" He asks kissing my cheek, "No...it feels good right where I'm sore," I yawn. "Good, use me for my hand," he smiles as I guide his other hand that is under and around my shoulders to my belly. "I think I popped, like a little bit," I say holding our hands together. "You definitely did, I think that just happened overnight," he laughs rubbing my belly. "12 weeks and already showing," I smile lifting up my shirt.

"The twins are down for their nap, Izzie and Callie made breakfast if you are up for it," Cristina knocks and comes in. "Okay thanks, look I popped overnight," I smile slowly turning over as she laughs. "My gosh only 12 weeks and damn they are already taking over your body." I laugh as Derek chuckles, "That's called pregnancy," I shrug holding out my hand towards her. "Seriously you can feel them in my belly," she comes over to my side of the bed and I guide her hand over my belly. "Damn you really can," she shouts shaking her head. "That's incredible and crazy at the same time," she laughs in awe.

"What are you guys doing?" Mark booms walking in with Izzie. "Feeling the babies," I smile, "And seeing how Mer has popped," Derek says as they come over to my side of the bed. "You have the cutest belly Mer!" Izzie exclaims, switching positions with Cristina. "See you can feel them," I guide her hand around as she lights up. "Wow I can't wait until you feel them kicking," Izzie smiles. "I have a few more weeks before that starts," I laugh letting Mark feel my belly. "When will they start you on bed rest?" Mark asks letting Izzie reclaim her spot next to me.

"Around twenty weeks probably, so I need to get a lot of shopping done between then. I know I can do the online shopping, but I want to be here seeing it all come together and I want to decorate it," I tell them. "Are you going to put them in one room?" Cristina asks, "I'm not sure yet, I really feel that we are having an even split, but we won't know until a few more weeks, and then I think that will help us decide," I explain. "If it's an even split I think it would be good to separate them, so there is more space in each room. But for midnight feelings and diaper changes it might be easier to have them all together," Derek says. "True, it would be easier for you both," Mark agrees.

"When we come back from the honeymoon then we will start getting everything together," Derek announces. "Are you going to do a room theme or what?" Cristina asks, "Not really sure yet, I'm thinking a nautical theme, but it can all change," I shrug. "I don't want to do animals again because we did the white and gray elephants, but something that isn't too babyish," Derek agrees. "Absolutely no Elmo or Winnie the Pooh," I agree using Derek to slowly sit up. "You okay?" Derek asks moving closer and rubbing my lower back. "I just feel sick and the feeling won't go away," I groan holding his hand and staring into his eyes to take my mind off the nausea.

"Here's a bucket," Izzie hands me a pink throw up bucket. I smile thanking her and groan when my stomach lurches and I slump over the bucket throwing up. I sit on the edge of the bed as the tears spring out of my eyes and I heave into the bucket. "Boy you are having a rough time of this," Mark mutters handing Derek a cold washcloth. He places it gently on my forehead while I throw up. Izzie puts my hair up into a high bun, so my hair is out of my face. I take a breathe and collapse back onto Derek's chest, "Done?" He asks supporting me in his big strong arms. "I hope so," I whisper closing my eyes and holding onto our duvet. "Mer it's going to get better," Izzie pats my knee and walks away with my throw up bucket.

"Well that took a lot out of you, the color is drained from your face," Cristina announces and I look over at her and smirk, "This part sucks, it makes me so tired and weak," I moan taking deep breathes, laying back against Derek's chest. "Baby just relax, we are all packed and ready to go. Why don't you nap? You can nap downstairs and then we can leave in a few hours for the airport," Derek says kissing my hair. "Yeah I think I'm going to shower and then nap on the couch that way I can be close to Sarah and Logan before we leave," I nod sniffling as tears start running down my face. "Mer what's the matter?" Cristina asks opening up our curtains. "We are leaving Sarah and Logan. I don't want them to think we are going to leave them," I whisper my voice cracking as I start crying. Derek shifts me around and stands up with me in his arms rocking us back and forth.

"Baby listen to me Sarah and Logan know that we aren't going anywhere without them. They know Mer that we will be back, and Baby we can call them every morning and every night to talk to them. It's going to be okay my Dear," he shushes me with a kiss wiping my eyes. "Yeah we will call them," I nod getting my breathing under control. "Relax Honey, it will be okay," he rocks me around and rests me on the bed. "Come on let's get cleaned up and you can nap on the couch. We have a long day ahead of us," he smiles caressing my cheek. I wipe my eyes and get up to head into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and after I'll wake up Sarah and Logan," I tell Derek as Cristina and Mark walk out of our room. "Mer relax in the shower," Izzie hugs me and steps out of our room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll make the bed while you shower okay? Babe it's all going to be okay. The babies are safe and healthy inside of you and Sarah and Logan are perfect right here napping. I'd say we hit the lottery with eight perfect healthy kids," Derek grins pulling me in for a hug. "I know, we have eight beautiful kids," I smile kissing his chin. "Why'd you kiss my chin?" He asks resting his forehead against mine, "Because I have vomit breath," I giggle as he laughs and pulls me against him kissing me hard. Derek's tongue swirls around my open mouth gently probing in as he sets his hand on my cheek. Our tongues nestle together in our fight to gain access to each other's sweet mouth. I pull back a little resting our foreheads and noses together, "I love you even with vomit breath," Derek smirks as I laugh. "I love you so much Der," I whisper standing on my tippy toes to kiss his lips again.

Derek lightly pats my rear and pushed me towards the bathroom. "Go enjoy your shower," he smiles walking around our bed to pull the sheet and blanket up to make our bed. "I will," I call shutting the door and turning the shower onto warm. I slip out of my clothes and feel the water before stepping into the steamy shower. Leaning back under the shower head the water rushes down my body in hot streams as I look down at my belly. Smiling I softly caress my baby belly and rub body wash all around my body, breathing in the lavender scent. "I guess you enjoy your Mamma's soap," I smile rinsing it off and shampooing and conditioning my hair. I finish up turning the knob to a lower setting and stand under the shower head letting the water rain down around me, especially on my aching back.

The water starts to get cold, so I ring my hair out and step out onto the mat. "Did the shower help your back?" Derek asks kissing my cheek as I pull my robe around myself. "Kinda, I can't have the water too hot, but it still felt good," I smile leaning back into his warm embrace. "Well you smell good," he kisses my hair breathing me in. "Thanks, I'm going to blow dry my hair and then lay on the couch with Sarah and Logan," I turn and kiss his lips. He pats my shoulder and I undo my towel around my hair and start to brush out my wet locks.

"Okay the bed is made, I'm going to shower and get the suitcases together," he says taking his shirt off and turning the shower on. "Sounds good, and then we can eat because I'm hungry," I smirk watching him take the rest of his clothing off. "Whatever you want to eat we can get," he laughs stepping in the shower. "It's not funny I want a peppermint shake," I yell so he can hear it over the shower. "Okay Mer," he shouts back and I laugh turning the blow dryer on. I brush my hair to get the knots out while blow drying my hair. Once my hair is dry I shut off the blow dryer and turn the straightener on. Derek steps out of the steamy shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

I turn around and head to our room to get dressed as Derek stops in front of me and pulls me in for a kiss. I push my body against him as he wins control of the kiss, slowly rolling his tongue into mine. Derek picks me up and presses me back against the warm glass shower door as our mouths move together. I moan into his mouth causing vibrations to rumble through and he shifts me in his arms. "Der," I pant out wrapping my legs and arms around his body tightly, pulling back to take a breath and moan in his neck. I can feel Derek's cock rising between my thighs and buck widely as Derek teases my clit. He rubs his two fingers over my wet folds as I arch my back and gasp, lightly pulling away from his mouth to moan. "Der, I want you," I beg rocking my hips against his, and holding his hand over my wet folds.

"I want you too," he mumbles biting down on my ear lobe while sliding two fingers up into my core. "Baby!" I scream clamping my muscles around his fingers and throwing my head over his shoulder to cry out on. I bite down on his shoulder, tasting his soap that he uses and roll my hips while he presses his thumb hard against my clit. "Derek Baby! I-I need..." I gasp breathing hard into his neck. He shifts me up further and wipes the pre-cum around his cock, pressing gently up, teasing my folds. "Mer Baby, what do you need?" He asks pulling his cock away and I buck at the loss of contact. "Mmh, you! I need you...now," I cry on his shoulder. Derek presses his lips to mine shushing my cries and kneads the palm of his hand against my clit. I suck in a breath squeezing my eyes shut as I scream into our mouths from the mini-orgasm that quakes through my body leaving me vibrating against his hold.

Derek presses his forehead together with mine and caresses my cheek while I slowly open my eyes up. He replaces the palm of his hand with his dripping cock and slowly gauges into my tightness. "Right like this?" He asks snaking his hand under my robe to cup my breast. "Yesssss," I moan thrusting up and down on his cock, and covering his hand with mine over my breast. "Sooo sensitive," I groan wrapping our hands around my areola, "Faster," I breathe as he squeezes my nipple and I jump from the sensation. "You like this?" He asks picking up the speed and thrusting fully into me, stopping a few seconds so I can buck around him. "Oh Baby just like that, keep clenching," Derek whispers as I squeeze my vaginal muscles stopping his cock in my tight core. "Yessss Derek! I ohhhhh," I pant holding him steady in me.

"Mer, I need, to move!" He pushes and pulls sliding in deeper and moving his other hand to in between us. "Derrrrrr," I groan feeling his fingers press down on my clit and I rise up against his touch. "Mer Baby," Derek whispers kissing my cheek while he moves inside of me making my orgasm fire off. "Baby!" I cry panting against his neck and thrusting widely against his cock. My juices run down my thighs while Derek fills my pussy, staying their as I buck and shake against him. "Deeeerrrreeeek," I yell as he kisses my head and continues to press down on my clit. "Ahhh," I cry covering his hand and pressing harder down on my clit as my juices pour out of my pussy. Derek takes my head in his hand slowly stroking my cheek, "You okay?" He asks as I bit my lip and nod. He kisses my forehead, pulling out quickly and thrusts himself back in as I cry out. "Yesss," I moan as he thrusts harder and buries himself deep in my core as his cum fills my pussy.

"Stay right here," he mumbles moving the side of my robe off my shoulder and taking it into his mouth. "Derek!" I protest holding his head in place as he sucks and bites on my nipple. "Ohhh," I cry as he lets go and removes his cock from my pussy. I'm still dripping and shaking from my release, "Mhh you're so perfect," he kisses my cheek carrying me into our room and carefully setting me down on our bench. "Did that feel okay?" He asks pulling my robe up and rubbing my back. "Yes, gosh I want you all the time, but the nausea gets to me," I tell him moving to straddle his lap. He kisses all around my face while I rock my hips very slowly against his bobbing cock. "Slow," I whisper letting him guide his cock in beneath me. He moves my robe out to the sides and starts rhythmically thrusting up into my core. I wrap my arms tightly around his body and spread my legs loosely around his waist.

I catch my breath as I thrust my hips back and forth and he presses up into my core leaving me breathless. The sensation of his cock pumping up into me made me jump, "Baby right there! Ohhhh that feels soooo good," I gasp as my climax starts. "Ohh Mer," Derek kisses my shoulder untying the knot around my waist and latches onto my nipple as I cry shaking. "Deeeer!" I groan as he thrusts up into my core and my climax washes over me. "I'm cumming," I cry as Derek peppers wet kisses on my breasts and licks up in between my breasts to my shoulder. He kisses my neck and trials his kisses up to my chin and to my mouth.

He thrusts in as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I feel his thrusts speed up as he grasps my hip and ejaculates into my warm core. "Wow Baby," I whisper closing my eyes on his shoulder and letting him stay in my pussy. "Yeah wow, Mer you are amazing," he kisses my nose and slowly pulls out of me. "You are too," I whisper. "I love you, how do the babies feel?" he asks as I rest against his shoulder. "They are okay," I nod holding my hand on my belly and shivering. Derek pulls my robe back over my shoulders and rubs his hands up and down my shoulders to warm me up. "You sure?" He kisses over my eyes and carries me back into the bathroom.

I nod, "Yeah just a little nauseous." Derek sets me down in front of the toilet and kneels down behind me rubbing my back. "Do you feel sick?" He asks as I rip from his hands over my back and start throwing up. Derek grabs my hair away from my face and wipes away the sweat forming on my nose. "It's okay, I got you," he kisses my shoulder and I heave into the toilet. "Mhh it's so gross," I mutter hugging the toilet. "I know, why don't you just get dressed and rest?" He asks pulling me up against him. "I will," I tell him standing up and going to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I'll get your clothes out," he kisses my head and walks out. I finish brushing my teeth and pull my hair up so it's out my face incase I get sick again. "Here put some warm clothes on and then you can nap on the couch," Derek hands me my pile of clothes and goes over to his drawers to pick out something to wear. "Thank you," I smile stepping into my stretchy jean shorts and sliding on my light sweater since it's freezing out. "Der look!" I grin as tears form in my eyes. He turns around and smiles when he sees my belly peaking out of my sweater. I sit down on our couch and cover my growing belly with my hand right over my abdomen where my sweater doesn't cover me. "I guess you don't want to wear this sweater," Derek smirks kissing my belly and holding my hand. "Yeah, I guess I need longer sweaters," I mutter cradling my belly and standing back up.

"You're light pink sweater I think is longer, do you want to wear that?" He asks picking it up from my drawer. I stand up and nod changing into the pink one. "Did you pack stuff that is bigger?" He asks helping me fix the sweater so it lays correctly over my belly. "Yeah it's all packed," I tell him stepping into my flip flops. "Wearing flip flops will be easy for security," he kisses me, resting his hands on my belly. "That's why I'm wearing them, or else I would have worn wedges," I giggle standing in the mirror. "I definitely popped, and I love it," I grin widely as Derek wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me. "You look even prettier and sexier than I ever thought possible," he kisses me.

"Ready to go nap a bit?" He asks stepping into his shoes and taking my hand to go downstairs. "First I want to play a bit with Sarah and Logan...and maybe eat," I tell him as we walk into the den. Sarah and Logan are in their swings both chewing on a teething ring. "Sarah! Logan!" I smile kneeling down in between them and kissing them. They both grin as the drool spills down their cheek onto their bibs. "Look at my little drooling machines," I laugh unbuckling them and sitting them down in front of me.

"You want to play?" I ask holding Sarah up as she wiggles around trying to find her footing. George and Owen sit down next to me. Owen scoops up Logan and throws him into the air as he belly laughs. "Thank gosh we burped him," George laughs as Owen catches him and stands him up. Sarah walks into my open arms and falls against my belly. "See Mommy's belly? Six little babies are in here waiting to see their big sister," I tell her placing my hand on my belly as she points to my belly. "Someone's going to be a big sister!" George says handing Sarah her doll that she loves. "I wonder if they can understand that?" Owen asks, "Well they soon will see my belly get much bigger and then one day Derek will bring them into see their brothers and sisters," I smile turning Sarah around and letting her sit up against my belly.

"I guess they will understand when they see six babies smaller then them in the house," George shrugs sitting Logan down and playing "Patty Cake" with him as I sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" to Sarah. I do the hand motions with Sarah's hands as she smiles bopping her head from side to side. She falls over on my leg and giggles placing her tiny fist on my belly while laying back on my thigh. "Sarah Bear, what's so funny!?" I say kissing her face and pulling her on my chest to hug her. She babbles grabbing a piece of my hair that has fallen, taking it into her little fist and puts it into her mouth. "I love you, even if you pull my hair," I mutter into her hair standing up and sitting on the couch. "You wanna take a nap with Mommy?" I ask her laying her down and rubbing Logan's head as he plays with a little basketball. "I can take her so you can nap, if you want?" Owen says tossing the ball over to Logan.

"Thanks Owen, she looks kinda tired, but if she gets antsy I'll have you take her. And Logan needs a nap soon too," I smile pulling the blanket over my body and laying it over Sarah's back as she snuggles into my chest and positions her feet around my belly. "I think my belly is getting in the way a bit for her," I laugh as Owen and George both laugh. "I don't think she likes you with a little belly," George says. Logan starts to cry, dropping the basketball in his lap. "I don't think Logan likes it either," Owen mutters picking him up off the floor and handing him to me. "Oh Baby boy! What's the matter sweet boy?" I ask him laying him next to Sarah and getting him under the blanket. "Do you like Mommy's belly?" I ask as he cries, "Do you want me to rock him around?" George asks standing up with his basketball. "Eh I think he's just ready for his nap," I tell him kissing Logan's face and wiping the hot tears away.

"Logan there's no need to cry," I whisper kissing his and Sarah's head and sitting back up. "Do you want Mommy to rock you?" I ask sitting down in the glider and probing my feet up on the ottoman. I lay the blanket around Sarah and Logan and start rocking back and forth.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." I sing whispering as Logan stops crying and both him and Sarah fall fast asleep.

They both rest their heads on my breasts and lay their tiny fists under their heads. I pull up the blanket a little further and kiss both of their heads, "Sleep well my little angels," I whisper rubbing their backs and continuing to rock them. I close my eyes and slowly glide back and forth before catching myself as I nod off. "Babe you can go to sleep, our plane isn't until later trust me," Derek whispers kissing my forehead. "Mhh okay," I mumble with my eyes half closed. He rests a hand on my shoulder and rubs the middle of my belly in between where Sarah and Logan are asleep. "Der the babies are active," I mutter putting my head to the side as he slips a hand under my sweater catching me for surprise as I jump a bit from his cold hand.

"Go to sleep Sweetie, you need your sleep," he kisses my belly rubbing it and kissing Sarah and Logan's exposed cheeks. "I love how they sleep nestled right on your belly," he laughs kneeling and covering my legs and the bottom half of my belly in a blanket. "They are comfy here," I whisper stroking Derek's cheek, "I love you," I smile pulling him close to kiss me. "I love you too, you look gorgeous with our babies, now close your eyes and nap," he kisses my nose and up to my forehead. I mumble back and let his cheek go, closing my eyes and resting my head to the side, falling into a nice slumber.

"Honey it's about time to leave," Derek whispers into my ear, I rub Sarah and Logan's back and open my eyes a little, "Already?" I mutter shifting in the glider. "Yeah, I'll take the twins and you can get up," he reaches over gently taking them into his arms, "They are still napping, I'd put them in their swings," I murmur yawning and rubbing my belly. I stretch my arms a bit and stand up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I yawn holding onto my belly. "Sick?" Derek asks pressing a kiss to my check, "No, the babies make me have to pee," I giggle walking into our powder room.

I go to the bathroom and wash my hands rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Better?" Derek asks standing up in the den, "Yeah," I tell him going into the kitchen. "Hey Mer, how was your nap?" Izzie asks handing me a plate of crackers. "It was good, I feel better now. I hope I can eat these crackers," I tell her taking a bit of them. "Hopefully, do you want some grapes?" She asks pushing the bowl of grapes closer to me. I sit down at the island and lay my hand on my belly, "Can you feel them?" Izzie moves next to me and I take her hand holding it where I can feel movement. "Yeah, it's cool, I just am not sure about grapes. They look so good, but I got sick last night eating them," I frown.

"Don't eat them then, I have strawberry shortcake if you want some or some frozen strawberries, or I can make you something," she smiles as I turn to see Alex and Cristina walk in. "Hey you're up! How do you feel?" Cristina asks sitting down next to me. Alex steals a cracker from my plate and rubs my belly. "I'm up and I'm hungry," I smile as Izzie laughs at Alex. "Those were Mer's crackers!" She swats his arm letting him kiss her cheek. "Mer do you want something else?" Izzie asks as I feel hands wrap around my belly. "Ready to go? We can grab something at the airport to eat," Derek says taking a cracker and Cristina laughs. "Damn Mer you can't even have crackers without people taking them!" I nod and stand up taking the plate.

"Iz thank you for the crackers, I guess I'll find something along the way," I smile as she comes around the island. "Have fun on your honeymoon, don't worry about us. I know you will worry about Sar and Log, but they will be fine," she hugs me and I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "They will be perfectly fine," she says again rubbing my back and stepping back. "Thanks Iz," I smile as everyone else comes into the kitchen. "Mer have fun in the sun, Sarah and Logan I promise will be okay," Cristina hugs me, "Thank you, I know they will be okay, it's me who won't!" I cry as everyone laughs.

"We know, they will be fine, you on the other hand will be a mess!" Mark laughs giving me a bear hug, "But Shep's got you so it won't be too bad," he laughs nudging Derek in the shoulder. I hug everyone and walk into the den to see Lexie with an awake Sarah and Logan. She is playing "Peek-A-Boo" making them laugh and they both smile a little wider when I walk into the den towards them. "Say cya later to Mommy!" Lexie waves with their hands as I pick Logan up. "My little boy I'm going to miss you so much!" I kiss all over his face making him laugh and rest his head on my shoulder. "I love you Logan, be good for your aunts and uncles," I kiss him setting him down on the floor with Lexie.

"They are always good for us," Lexie smiles handing me Sarah. "I know," I say hugging Sarah and attacking her face with kisses. "Sarah, my little princess be good for your aunts and uncles. Make sure they read you your books," I smile holding her above my head making her giggle. "I love you so much, you two will never know how much I love you!" I kiss her again and hand her to Lexie wiping my eyes. Lexie sits Sarah down in front of Logan so they can play and stands up and hugs me. "They will be okay, we will call and text you and you can always do that too to see them," she smiles as I pull away. "I know it's just the first time we are leaving them for this long," I tell her seeing Derek pick up the twins and tickle them as they screech in giggles.

"I know, but they are easy babies," she shrugs as Derek rests a hand on my back, "Ready? We will have enough time to get something to eat," he kisses my cheek and leads me to the door. "Ready...bye guys thank you for watching them!" I call so they can hear me in the kitchen. Izzie hugs me again and so does Callie, "Thank you," Derek smiles. "Remember they are easy to take care of! Now go have fun on the beach!" Lexie says holding Logan and Sarah on her hip. "One more kiss to my munchkins," I wipe my eyes kissing Sarah and Logan and rubbing their backs, "Okay, thank you, and we'll see you in a week!" I smile stepping out of the door that Derek is holding. "Thank you, see you later," Derek waves shutting the door.

"It's going to be okay Mer," Derek unlocks the car and holds my door open. "I know, I just miss them already," I whisper hugging him tighter as the tears fall down my face. "Honey, you know they are okay, we wouldn't leave them with people who we don't trust. They will be happy and safe, and they will be on their normal schedule," Derek reminds me shutting my door and running around to get in the car. "I know, I just hate leaving them, I worry awful about them. I don't want them to think we are abandoning them," I tell him as he pulls out of the garage. "We can call them and FaceTime, but they know we aren't leaving them," he kisses my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"Can we stop at IHOP? I'm craving strawberry banana cheesecake pancakes," I ask as he laughs, "That sounds like a heart attack," I turn to look at him at the stop sign, "It has strawberries and bananas in it too! Come on we have time right? I'm craving cheesecake and strawberries and bananas, at the airport I doubt they will have anything like this," I tell him really wanting them. "Okay, but you better not get sick because you need to keep whatever food down," he mutters turning the corner to the way to IHOP. "I hope they like it," I shrug staring down at my belly. "I wrote in the baby book that today I popped," I smile rubbing my hands around my belly. "You love touching your belly," Derek smiles reaching over and placing his hand on top of mine.

"I think it soothes the babies," I whisper, "Plus I can't lean down and kiss my belly, only you can," I frown as he turns on the radio and laughs. "Hmm jealous? It's kind of hot when you're all feisty and wound up," he says turning the radio to a station that has Adele on. "Well it's not fair, I soon won't be able to move or see my feet and you can do everything and anything you want. I can't even roll over or snuggle like we used to...my belly gets in the way," I tell him. He rubs my thigh and squeezes it, "We still snuggle, we just need to change things up a bit, but change is good. And Mer what do you need to see your feet for? I can help you roll over or pull you out of bed you know," he turns my chin to look at him, "You know I'm right here for you, things will get tougher for you to do and I know you are independent, but Babe I'm here to help you. You just have to tell me what to do," he leans over and kisses my lips.

"I just miss being able to rest my head on your chest and listen to your heartbeat, now my boobs, let alone belly are too big and unless I'm diagonal I can't do that," I look over at him as he parks the car. "Hmm I guess we will have to find a way to fix this. And Mer your new boobs and belly I love, you're so beautiful pregnant," he caresses my cheek. "My boobs are huge," I laugh unbuckling myself and getting out of the car. Derek takes my hand and wraps his arm around my waist, "Well I love them, the bigger the better," he whispers as I laugh walking into the restaurant. IHOP is quiet since it's the afternoon and the breakfast rush is over. The hostess seats us at a booth by the window and takes our drink order.

"See here they are," I smile flipping my menu over to show Derek the picture of what I'm getting. "Clotting the babies arteries already? I think I'm going to have a spinach omelette," he smirks. "At least the babies will get to try cheesecake," I say putting the menu down. The waitress comes over with our drinks and takes our orders, grabbing our menus as she walks away. "I can't wait to relax on the beach and swim," I say as Derek shakes his head. "They have snorkeling, parasailing, and all the other water sports and then they have tennis and a golf course," he says. "Snorkeling would be fun, I don't know about parasailing while pregnant," I laugh, "I know. But, you said a while ago that you were bringing a few tennis outfits," he smirks. "I wasn't pregnant back then though," I remind him.

"You can still wear them for me," he smiles as I slant my head to the side, "They don't even fit, but don't worry Der I plan on showing you other outfits that I got, which are sexier then the ones before," I giggle watching him raise his eyebrows and squirm in the booth. "You'll like them, I just hope you don't rip them off me!" I laugh as he chuckles, "I'm making no promises to that one. I don't even need you in lingerie," he smiles. "Well we do have a private beach right? And I plan on wearing my bikinis, put if it gets too hot I guess I'll have to take them off or get in the pool," I giggle. "We will just have to see Babe," he leans over and presses a kiss to my forehead.

The waitress sets down our plates and leaves napkins and syrup in the middle of our plates. "How is your leafy omelette with no sugar?" I ask stealing a breakfast potato from him. "Hey! Eat your sugary breakfast, just don't stroke out on me," Derek protests. "I'll try not too, hopefully the babies enjoy it because it is so good," I moan taking a bit of the pancakes with the cheesecake between them. "They could rename that meal to candy land," Derek laughs, "Whatever they want to call it I'll still eat it," I smile taking a sip of water. "Do the babies like it?" He asks reaching over to steal a strawberry. "I'm not sure yet...I like it, but I don't know if they do," I steal a few more potatoes from his plate and rub my belly. "I think they like potatoes, remember I ate all those mashed potatoes and I didn't get sick?" I ask pouring more syrup on top of the pancakes.

"You don't even need syrup it has enough sugar in it already," he shakes him head, "And yes I remember that, I guess they are potato people," he says. "Maybe so," I smile eating more of the cheesecake part with fruit and syrup. "What time is our flight?" I ask finishing up with the sugary goodness. "We have a while, it leaves at 9:10," he responds handing the waitress his credit card for the check. "So we get to sleep on this flight and then we get in around 6 in the morning right? Then what time is the next two flights?" I ask standing up with Derek's help. "You can sleep on all three flights because I know this is going to be long. But the other two flights are tomorrow in Orlando at 7:35am and we get into Miami at 8:36am, and then from there we leave Miami at 11:13am and get into St. Kitts at 2:16pm. Then we just have to take the ferry over to Nevis and then we can drop dead on our bed," he smiles stroking my back.

Derek gets back his credit card and we thank the waitress on our way outside. "I'm tired and uncomfortable just thinking about how long it's going to be. I just hope the flying and ferry don't bother them," I tell Derek rubbing my full belly. "Well we can buy snacks for you and you have your blanket, so hopefully that helps. We just need to make sure we both keep walking on the plane because of blood clots," he says as we both get into the car. "Yup, thank god the seats recline and I have the compression socks because I'm going to sleep...unless I have to pee or puke," I grimace as Derek shakes his head pulling onto the road. "Hopefully you don't have to throw up, but peeing is good that means you are drinking enough water."

"I think you're the only one to ever say peeing is good, but I'd like to sleep and look at cribs and strollers and names, I packed the name book, so maybe we will get lucky and figure them out," I smile. "Mer if the flying is too much for you then we can always book another flight out so we can span it out a bit," he tells me and I nod, "Kay, I just want to get to Nevis and sit in the sand and relax," I say guiding his hand to the middle of my belly. "I just wanted you to know because it's going to be long," he tells me getting off at the exit. "Security hopefully isn't too long of a line," I mutter turning my phone on. "It always is, and since it's international we are kinda screwed, but that's why I wanted to give us enough time," he laughs as I open my pregnancy app and relax.

We arrive at the airport about an hour after we stopped to eat. Derek gets out of the car and takes the luggage out of the back as I gather all my bags and food. "You have our passports and tickets?" Derek asks shutting the trunk and coming around to grab his carry-on bag from the car. "Yes, our tickets are on the app," I smile holding my tote and purse packed with everything I'll need for this long journey. "Okay, and that food you are going to have to throw away at security," he tells me starting to roll the bags as I walk next to him over to the airport. "Yes I know, but since it will be long and I'll be hungry I'm taking it as far as I can get," I laugh as we start walking down to the correct checkin desk for first class international flights.

"Do you think the lines can get any bigger," I smile as we walk over to lane 12 and start waiting in the long line. "I don't think so or else it would be outside," he laughs slipping his hand around my waist. "Soon we will have to start taking a number or a beeper to page us," I laugh pulling away slightly. "I have to go to the bathroom," I kiss his cheek, "Take your phone with you, and remember we are in lane 12," he takes my tote from me, so all I'm carrying is my purse. "I know, I promise I won't get lost or stolen," I smirk leaning up to kiss his forehead again, "I don't want anything happening to you or our babies," he whispers in my ear and let's go of me so I can start walking over to the bathroom.

Of course when I get to the bathroom there is a long line of women with all their luggage piled next to them. I jump into the crazy line and pray that my bladder won't explode by the time I get into the bathroom. Pulling out my phone I text Derek and tell him he might want to get a spare pair of pants out for me in case I pee myself. Moments later he texts back a laughing face and tells me to look for a "family bathroom." Ah the joys of having a smart husband I smile turning to look for another bathroom. Sadly the family bathroom has an "Out of Order" sign taped onto it, and I just hope I can make it. After texting Derek back I open the baby names app to distract myself from this very uncomfortable feeling of being close to exploding. We don't have a lot of names in mind, I just know we don't want any crazy names, so I click on the traditional names.

While I'm in my little world sifting through names like Rose and Robert somebody taps my shoulder and I look up and over to see them. "If you would like to go in front of me you can, I understand the feeling when pregnant," she smiles friendly. "Oh thank you so much, hopefully the line moves a bit quicker," I smile moving in front of her. "No problem, and hopefully my husband is waiting at security for me," she laughs. "Mine is in line to checkin, it's insane today, I told him to take a spare pair of pants out for me just in case," I chuckle and she laughs. "How far along are you?" She asks, "12 weeks with sextuplets, so I look like I'm about 20 or so weeks along," I smile. "Oh my congratulations, that must be so exciting!" She grins and I nod, "It is, thank you, we are both smiling with excitement." The line moves up and thank gosh I'm next to get a stall. "Well enjoy it, it all goes by so quickly!" She says as I thank her and rush down to the open stall.

I don't even think I have the bathroom door locked or my pants unbuttoned by the time my bladder releases. "Thank god you guys could wait," I murmur to my belly and stand back up fixing myself up and taking my purse to leave the stall. I wash my hands quickly and hurry over to line 12 to get to Derek. "That took forever," he smiles handing me my tote, "Yeah a nice women let me move up since I'm pregnant," I smile. "The perks of being pregnant," he says guiding me up in line. "Yeah, cause I was just about to pee myself when I got into the stall," I laugh, "Well do you need the pair of pants?" He asks laughing at me as we walk over to the empty desk. "No I think I'm good," I smile as we hand over our ID's and passports.

The lady gives us our printed copy of our boarding passes and let's us put our luggage on the scale. She secures the tag around our bags and places them on the belt. "Have a safe plane ride," she smiles letting us go to security. "Thank you," I smile taking Derek's hand letting him guide us upstairs to the lengthy security line. "Wanna go to the bathroom again before security?" He asks laughing at me and getting in line. "Haha very funny, but yes I'm going to go again I don't feel great and I have to pee again," I say as he stops at the bathrooms right next to me, "Mer are you sure all this flying is okay?" He asks and I nod, "I'm going to be fine just I need pee breaks and vomit breaks," I smirk and he caresses my hand. He takes my tote and frowns at me "Mer this is heavy you aren't carrying this anymore! This is ridiculous Babe," he says as we move up in the bathroom line him standing right with me. "I know it's just everything is in there a change of clothes, socks, vitamins, water, food, mints, books, magazines, you name it I have it," I smile and he rubs my back, "It's bad for your back don't carry it, I got it," he responds as the line moves up. Derek steps to the side as the line starts to loop into the bathroom. Two women let me go in front of them when they see me holding my hands over my belly and I quickly return to where Derek is standing.

"Ready?" I ask standing in front of him and he nods, "Yes my Dear," he smiles. "Let's get going maybe I can shop while we are waiting for the plane," I laugh taking a sip of my bottled water and opening a bag of pretzels. "Oh gosh," he laughs and I smirk. "Salty craving? I thought it was sweet," he steals a pretzel out of the bag as I twist back on the bottle lid. "Kinda both, you know I love my sweets and salts evenly," I smile he shrugs, "That I do know, we are in terminal C and they have a Ben & Jerry's and Auntie Anne's, so you can get both," he tells me as we start walking towards the security line. "Oh Babe they have a Baby Gap too!" I squeal, "I don't think we will have enough room on the plane to even sit with all the shopping bags you are going to get," he laughs. "First class has its perks we get to have a pod," I smile and he nods taking my hand as we go through a crowd. "Terminal C really has the shops! They have Gucci and Chanel," I tell him as we move up in the security line. "And they have better food so you can eat, maybe a smoothie," Derek says and I nod. "Maybe that will sit with me," I tell him as we get to the front part of the line,"We have a while until we board," I smile holding his phone for him as he holds all the bags, "And I'm glad you remembered that Terminal C has pretzels. Maybe I'll get the pretzel sticks and a pretzel or maybe a milkshake and an ice cream cone at Ben & Jerry's," I grin watching Derek's eyes bug out.

"How about some fruit with that insanely unhealthy diet? You can even do a smoothie, so the babies can get some dietary needs met today," he responds as I laugh. "But we do have a long flight and I'd like some good food before I just get snacks on the plane," I tell him leaning into his chest handing him his phone. "Babe they do feed us a dinner and a midnight snack and then breakfast," he kisses my cheek, rubbing my lower back. "I'm afraid the babies won't enjoy that stuff," I murmur snuggling into his embrace. "Well I guess we can buy a ton of food to kill time for you," he responds breathing in my hair.

I smile eating the rest of the pretzels and peeling open a banana from my bag, "See I bought a fruit, I even have apple to eat and I'll buy more," I show him biting off the top of the banana. "Good some fruit for you and the babies. I just worry about you and the flight, promise if it's too much just tell me. We can book a flight tomorrow or-" I kiss him to cut him off, "Der the babies and I are going to be okay, I promise you. I wouldn't put us in danger and trust me I'll tell you, but I'm just going to sleep on you during the flight. I'm tired already and you're warm to snuggle up to," I whisper as we move closer to the security checkpoint. "Thank you," he kisses my lips.

"I think you packed everything in here," he murmurs holding my tote bag up for me. "I think I did, but I just wanted to be prepared and oh I brought magazines all for the babies, what to put in their rooms, what to bring to the hospital, what questions to ask the NICU, and everything else that comes with pregnancy and parenting," I grin pulling out the "Pottery Barn Kids" magazine to show him bedding and furniture that I have bookmarked. "I love you," he says and kisses my forehead as I turn to the page with the cribs. "I love you too, I'm not sure what color wood. I love Sarah and Logan's white furniture, but I don't want them to all have white. But I want to email them because I'm worried that they could get hurt or stuck between the poles," I tell him pointing it out to him. "Good idea, but that looks like the standard measure of the length apart from each pole," he points to the measurements. I nod and throw the magazine back in my tote since we are next up. "I'm not sure, I just don't want them hurt," I respond getting out my Passport, License, and Boarding Pass.

The man waves us over and checks our information, stamping out tickets. "Enjoy your trip," he smiles, Derek and I thank him and proceed in the next line to go through security. We don't have to take our shoes off because we are first class, but we have to start to put all our belongings into the bins to be scanned through the metal detector. I remember to throw out all my snacks that are opened and empty water bottles that I have brought so far. "I can see the light at the end of the tunnel," I laugh, "Almost there," Derek whispers ushering me in front of him. "Ma'am for pregnant women we give a pat down screening we can go to the private room or you can step through here," the TSA agent says to me. Derek keeps a hand on my back, "It's fine here," I tell her and she makes me walk to the side with her. "I'm her husband I'd like to be there with her," Derek says to the agent. "No problem, step through the metal detector and we will do it to the side," she says as I follow her over to the area that doesn't have the metal detectors while Derek walks through the metal detector. The agent tells me what she will be doing and then starts patting me down as Derek stands right next to me not leaving my side. "You are free to go, have a safe flight," she says, "Thank you," I smile as Derek and I grab our stuff and stop at the bench to organize our Derek's laptop and our bags again.

"Not bad," Derek says as he ties up his shoes, "Thank gosh I wore flip flops they didn't have to pay down them that much," I laugh putting my cross body purse on my shoulder and giving Derek my tote bag. "Yes that was a smart move, I just don't like them touching you," Derek says handing his ticket and passport to me to hold in my purse. "Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom," I announce as he laughs, "I'll be right here," he tells me as I nod and walk into the bathroom. Thank god there is no line because all throughout security I needed to go again. I quickly find an empty, clean stall and go to the bathroom and wash my hands on the way out.

"Okay, so what gate are we?" I ask standing in front of Derek. "C24, which is all the way down there, but we will pass all the food places," he smiles taking my hand to start walking to the gate. "I see Ben & Jerry's!" I shout excitedly moving over to the side where it's on. "First stop," Derek smiles getting into the line. "I could eat all the ice creams," I mutter laughing. "I don't think your belly would allow it," he quips as I look at all the choices. "What are you going to get?" He asks, "Peanut Butter Cup or Cherry Garcia, are you getting anything?" I ask which he smiles. "Maybe a scoop of Americone Dream or Coffee," he smiles, "What you're actually getting some ice cream?" I smirk. "I do like Ben & Jerry's," he says. "Don't get coffee it doesn't taste good," I giggle, "Well don't eat mine then," he kisses my cheek as the girl takes our order.

The girl hands me the cup of Cherry Garcia and I dive right into it, "Good?" Derek asks scooping his Americone Dream. "Yes, it always hits the spot," I smile when Derek tries mine and I take some of his ice cream. "I'm happy you didn't get coffee," I tell him walking past a bookstore and a nail salon. "I figured we'll be sleeping anyway, so I didn't want any caffeine," he shrugs. "Good point, I just want to get on the plane and sleep, I hope there isn't any turbulence," I say as he agrees and we go down a ramp. "Almost there," he squeezes my hand and I look up to see the numbers in the teens. "Thank gosh," I whisper rubbing my lower back. "Your back sore?" Derek asks pressing on it and I groan, "Yeah, that feels good," I nod. "Oh look here is all the stores The Gap, Gucci, Chanel, and Tory Burch," I smile walking past them. "We can go in do you want anything?" He asks "Yes! Let's go into Chanel - that's really the only one I want to go into," I tell him as we walk in and I go right up to the bag I've been eyeing for weeks. "Isn't it gorgeous Der?" I ask smiling holding it up and showing him. "It's very pretty, is that the bag you want?" He asks, "Yes that's all," I tell him as the saleswoman comes up to us, "Find everything okay?" She asks as I nod, "Yes we will buy it," Derek says as we walk over to the register and I hand the bag to her so she can wrap it up in a dust bag and box. Derek pays for it and the saleswoman hands the bag to me with the box in it, "Thank you," I smile as we walk out I say to Derek. "Any time my Love. Okay this way and we are almost to our gate," he says guiding us over to seats at our gate.

"Here you go get us a spot and I'll get you some snacks and water," Derek says handing me my tote bag and he walks into the "MSNBC" store. There isn't a large crowd sitting in the area of our gate, so I find a spot by the large windows looking out onto the Tarmac with chargers right next to the seats. I put my bags down in the seat next to me and stretch out my back before sitting down. I rest my hands on my belly softly running my fingers over my sweater, "Hopefully you guys sleep, so Mommy can get some sleep too," I whisper fishing out my phone and text Izzie to tell her we are at the gate and to see how Sarah and Logan are doing.

"Cold waters, pretzels, Sour Patch Kids, Kale Chips, M&M's, mints, gum, apples, bananas, peanuts, and a toothbrush and toothpaste just in case," Derek smiles holding the big bag and sitting down next to me. "You're the best husband ever, I forgot to bring a toothbrush on the plane," I grin leaning over to kiss him. "Just in case, I think we should be prepared," he hands me my water and gets up to throw out my empty ice cream bowl. "Do want anything else? Auntie Anne's is across from us," he tells me hopping over my outstretched feet, "I'm okay, I think the babies either didn't like the ice cream or I'm getting nervous to fly," I tell him glancing down at Izzie's text message.

"What are you nervous about Honey?" He asks me pulling me in closer to his chest. "Sarah and Logan aren't with us, so it just makes me think if the plane crashes or something and we die they won't have parents," I whisper as the tears start falling down my cheeks. "I don't know if it's my mommy brain or my hormones, but I can't stop thinking about it. I know we have our wills all straightened out, and everything would be okay, but I don't want Sarah and Logan to not have us there for them," I cry as he wipes my cheeks and kisses my hair holding me tighter. "Mer look at me, I can't promise you that that won't happen, but there is a reason we trust our friends and your brothers to be their guardians if anything were to happen," he mutters in my ear. "Did you text anyone to see how Logan and Sarah are doing?" He asks stroking my hair as I sniffle and wipe the remaining tears away.

"Yes, Izzie said they ate mashed cauliflower and sweet potatoes for dinner. And for dessert she gave them a gingerbread cookie, she said Logan liked it and Sarah hated it. But Lexie and Callie rocked them to sleep while George read to them," I tell him showing the picture she sent of their messy faces after eating the gingerbread cookie. "Ha Sarah's pout looks adorable, she definitely did not like the cookie," he laughs and I swipe to show him Logan's face. "Now my little man looks like he could go for another round," he smiles clicking to send the pictures to himself. "The little faces they make and the little babbling they do I love," I smile staring at the cute pictures.

I can feel myself turn pale as my stomach turns and I groan. Derek looks over at me worriedly, "Feel sick?" He asks and I nod biting down on my lower lip. I turn to look for the bathroom and grab the toothbrush and toothpaste, quickly dashing over to it. There is no line, but it is still packed as I cover my mouth and run over to an empty stall in the corner. A few women stop talking to stare as I run past, which doesn't bother me that much since I'm more worried about getting sick. Slamming the door shut with my foot and barely locking it I hunch over the toilet and start getting sick. My stomach twists as I lean back on the cold door and grab my ponytail to prevent it going into my face. I get the gross taste in my mouth again and hold onto under my belly as I throw up more. My stomach feels empty after throwing up and my body feels drained leaning back against the door and flushing the toilet with my foot.

I wash my hands and start brushing my teeth to get the vomit taste out of my mouth. I rinse my mouth out and dry the toothbrush and my face before stealing a quick glance in the mirror and walking out. "You feel okay?" Derek asks putting the toothbrush in my tote bag and letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "Yeah I just want to go to sleep, I feel drained," I mumble in his neck. "You look drained, the plane just arrived so they are cleaning it up and we should be boarding soon," he smiles as I nod. "Okay," I yawn closing my eyes. "Do you want a pretzel for the plane?" He asks rubbing up and down my back, "Yeah, but don't go," I whisper holding his body tighter and he kisses my head lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ladies and Gentlemen in a few minutes we are going to begin boarding flight 4238 headed to Orlando, please check for your zone number on your boarding ticket. If you do not have a zone number please board with zone 4," a woman announces over the microphone. "We board first, do you want to go to the bathroom again and I'll get you your pretzel?" Derek asks kissing my forehead. "Yeah I better go to the bathroom," I smile holding onto him as he helps me up. I place my purse and my tote bag on my shoulder and make my way over to the bathroom. Sadly there is a line starting to form since the plane is boarding soon, but thank gosh I don't have to go that badly. I text in our big group chat that Derek and I are boarding soon and to kiss Sarah and Logan goodnight for us. I sent the message and go over to the empty bathroom to use. I wash my hands and fix my ponytail before heading over to our gate.

"Ready?" Derek asks holding the pretzel bag and all our snacks, "Yes," I smile standing on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. "First class and Zone 1 may now board," the women announces, "Come on," Derek guides me up to the desk. I show them our passes and they scan them, "Enjoy the flight," she smiles, "Thank you," Derek and I both say taking back our tickets and walking down the ramp. "Window or aisle?" He asks as we step on the spacious plane. "I sleep on my right side, so I'll take the aisle," I smile letting him in first to sit down. "I'd think you'd want the window," he says putting his laptop under the seat in front of us as I store my tote on the floor too. "Easier to stand up and walk around and to get to the bathroom," I giggle adjusting my seat belt and grabbing my blanket out of my tote. "Already going to sleep?" Derek asks shutting the window a little as I get comfortable with my warm blanket. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm no fun tonight, but I'm tired," I hold back a yawn and lay my head on his shoulder, "It's okay, get some sleep Honey, I love you," he whispers in my ear turning his phone on airplane mode, "I think I'm going to sleep when we get into the air," he kisses my head. "Maybe I'll be asleep by then," I smile watching the people walk past us to their seats. Derek nods and picks up his book to read as I fall asleep on his shoulder.


	70. We Made It!

Our flight just got in from Miami to Nevis, I can honestly say I have never been more tired or more nauseous and sick. I knew the flights would take a lot out of me, but the amount of times I've gotten sick is insane. Every time the plane moved a little bit I'd squeeze Derek's hand for dear life and jump up to run to the bathroom. Although I got to sleep the majority of the time on Derek's chest on the first plane ride, the next two I was up pacing with back pain and busy throwing up. I can't wait to get out of the airport and get on the ferry over to the island, all I hope is that the boat and the babies go easy on me.

"Ready Honey?" Derek asks taking my hand to guide me down the steps onto the Tarmac. "Yes, I'm so ready to be done with planes for awhile," I smile resting my hand on my belly. "I need to go to the bathroom really badly," I tell him walking through the automatic doors to the airport. "Of course you do Baby," he smiles kissing my head. "I can't wait to go and jump on the bed," I tell him handing my tote over to him, so I can go to the bathroom. "You should be able to do that shortly, so go to the bathroom and then the ferry should be here," I nod and walk into the bathroom.

Once I'm done I make my way over to Derek leaning up against the wall, "Ferry leaves in 20 minutes Babe," he kisses my cheek and holds my hand, "Can we make it?" I smile starting to walk in sync with his fast strives. "I think so, this airport is the size of a bus station," he laughs pulling me closer to his chest as we pass a large group of people. "Good, cause the babies and I want to nap and go for a walk on the beach," I tell him, resting my hand over my protruding belly. "Well if that's what the babies want then, that's what we shall do," he guides us over to a line that leads to the Customs and Border Agents to check our passports.

There are several counters for people to be checked again by security, but there is a small line formed. "At least the line is kinda short," I mutter pulling out my phone. "Did you text everyone and say we landed?" Derek asks as I get out our passports. "Yup, I texted Izzie telling her that we got in, she said that she will be sending us a video of the twins at the park," I smile showing him a few pictures Lexie and Owen have sent. "We have good looking kids," Derek grins looking through the pictures. "That we do, and these six will be just as good looking with their Daddy's blue eyes and dark curly hair," I say running my hands through his hair. "I'd like to have a mini Meredith running around, I can picture a mini you," he laughs readjusting our bags on his shoulders. "Even though we are having sextuplets I really want them to be their own person. But, I really want a son that looks just like his Daddy," I murmur taking his hand and walking up to the counter.

"I want six healthy babies and one healthy Mommy," he kisses my head and hands the agent our passports. Once he has stamped them we are able to get into line for the ferry over to Nevis. "Honey if the rocking is too much we can take a jet over," he turns and caresses my cheek. "I know, just the dock is getting to me," I tense up squeezing his hand tightly. "Wanna do the jet instead?" He asks as the worker waves us through. "I think I'll be okay, I just need to stand outside and feel the breeze," I tell him walking onto the boat and carefully leaning on Derek for stability. "I got you Mer," he pulls me closer and guides me to the front of the ferry on the deck. "Well at least we didn't have to wait for luggage," I smile turning slightly to look at him. "It's nice how they just take care of it for us," he nods running his hands through my hair.

"How are you feeling? You look a shade paler," he hovers behind me handing me a cold water bottle. "I got this and some pretzels while you were in the bathroom," he tells me as I take a small sip, "Thank you, I'm not sure of the pretzels because I'm worried about the ferry ride and food," I groan leaning back into his embrace. "Okay just take some nice deep breathes, the water smells so good," he kisses my cheek. "It smells, but not good to the babies and me," I giggle wrapping my arms around his back and resting my head on his shoulder. "We will be there soon and then you can really take a nap." I yawn against his chest and feel the ferry take off from the dock.

The feeling of the engine moving and rocking makes me bury my head into Derek's chest, trying to escape this gross feeling of nausea. "Sweetie just squeeze my hand, I got you. Do you think sitting down would help?" Derek asks as I bury my head deeper in his neck and breathe his smell in, "No, I need to stand, it's just making me sick," I murmur pressing my back against the cold bar around the ferry. "Why don't you turn around and look at the ocean?" He asks sliding me around and pulling me close against his chest. He laces his fingers with mine securing our hands on my belly. "The ocean is gorgeous, but I can't do the rocking," I grown squeezing Derek's hand tightly and stepping closer to lean over the railing. "Do you think you are going to get sick?" He asks as I hold onto my mouth and gag. "Yes," I weakly muster up and start throwing up over the ferry.

"Alright, I'm right here Baby," Derek wipes the sweat from my face and secures my hair out of my face. I hunch over throwing up everything that I have eaten today. The smell swirls with the ocean aroma and I continue to lean forward throwing up. "We are almost there," Derek kisses my hair and rubs my back to try to comfort me as my stomach twists and turns. He holds steadily onto my hip as his other hand holds onto my tight grasp. I move his hand off of my hip and lower to my abdomen, "The coldness feels good," I mutter holding his hand over my belly, while I am dripping from sweat. Derek nods whispering words of encouragement as I hunch over the rail hurling into the ocean. My stomach flips again and I press my body against Derek for support on my back. He rubs my tense muscles and kisses my sweaty neck as I continue throwing up.

"Awe you poor thing," I hear a woman say handing Derek a few paper towels. "Thank you," he responds as I come back up and shiver against his hold. He steadies me and slowly turns me around so I can bury myself in his chest. "How far along are you? Morning sickness is never fun!" She says as I take a sip of water and turn around to see her smiling. "Twelve weeks with sextuplets. I have severe morning sickness, so while the ride is gorgeous on the ferry I don't think our little ones enjoy it," I smile as the older woman's grin grows. "Ohh Dear sextuplets! That's amazing, good luck to you both. I wish you a safe and healthy pregnancy," she says giving me a light hug. "Thank you very much!" Derek and I respond as the ferry jostles docking.

The woman smiles walking away as Derek turns and kisses my cheek, "Baby you made it, now it will be better." He takes my hand and guides us down the few steps and off the ferry. "I don't want to take the ferry back," I whisper wrapping my arm around him and trying to find where we are headed. "Maybe a little jet?" He smirks walking up to a gentleman who is holding a sign that says "Shepherd." The man already has our luggage at his side on the cart. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, I am Martin your limo driver; congratulations on the wedding, how was your flights over here?" He asks leading us down a median where vans and limos are parked. "Thank you," Derek smiles holding my hand as we step off of the sidewalk. "The flights were long, super long," I tell him as he gives me a sympathetic smile. "Well hopefully your vacation is much better than the flights!" He grins unlocking the limo and opening the door for us to slide on in.

Derek takes my tote bag and purse from me as I get into the limo. I reach out to take the bags from him, so he can get in next to me. Martin loads our suitcases up into the trunk and deposits the cart next to the parking spot. He turns on the car and I lay my head on Derek's shoulder. "I love you," I smile looking down at my beautiful ring set on my left ring finger. "I love you so much Baby now relax and nap a little," he kisses my forehead and lays his hand on my belly. "Hmm will you wake me up if anything beautiful pops up?" I ask as he laughs and inches his hand under my shirt. "Sure Babe, just nap I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel," he kisses my lips and I interlock my hand with his under my shirt. "You love my belly," I smile as he strokes my belly. "I love you and our little babies," he leans over and kisses my belly, "And you look beautiful."

I laugh and move my hand down to my abdomen trailing his hand down with mine, "Ha I'm fat and sweaty and tired all the time," I smirk as he pulls my chin over to look into his eyes, "If by fat you mean stunningly pregnant with our miracle babies then okay, but Sweetheart you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on. You have my heart and soul and our babies already have me wrapped around their fingers," he says kissing my lips between every pause he takes. I add a little tongue sucking on his lip gently as he mangles his tongue with mine starting a fire of desire between us. I press my forehead against his and cup his cheek moving a centimeter away from his face, "Daddies little girls?" I whisper as a tear slips down my eye and he quickly kisses it away. "Oh our little ballerinas already have me Babe," he kisses my nose and sucks gently on my lower lip. "You think we are having six girls?" I grin holding his cheek and kissing around his face. "No, I still think it's an even split, but our boys and girls will be so loved," he smiles against my lips, leaning forward and crashing his lips against mine.

My fingers wrap immediately in his dark curls, the one gently running up the nape of his neck as he runs his fingers through my hair. I turn more towards him and he feels up my hip leaving me with chills that fire off as he goes higher up. I pull his shirt up a little to run my hand under it to feel his hard muscles contract as he turns. Derek sucks on my lower lip as I bite gently down on his tongue and he brushes his fingers under my bra. I shutter in delight and he strokes his fingers lightly under my breast. Pulling back on his tongue I groan as the desire tugs in between us, "Deerrr," I moan enjoying his slender finger brushing against my nipple. I crumble and gasp feeling his fingers whirl around my breast. "Baby," I cry holding onto his shoulder and letting him quickly unbutton my shorts. "Deerrr, don't tease, I need you," I mumble shifting to move on top of him. He grinds his hard erection against my damp panties and slides my panties out of the way. "I need you too," he whispers sucking on my earlobe and dropping down to kiss my lips as our tongues mingle together.

He quickly slips his fingers into my pussy and I grind hard against him, not expecting his fingers in that deep, "Ohhhhh Derek!" I cry laying my head on his shoulder as he spreads my pussy and dips his head down. I immediately straighten up and press his head down to my pussy as my juices flow out. "Baby you're so wet," he smiles rubbing my juices around and sliding two fingers back in. "Don't stop," Derek shakes his head holding me still as I squirm. He pinches my nipple and sucks deeply on my clit, kissing and nibbling down on it as I rise up against his touch and pant out. "I'm cumming! Oh Der! I'm cumming!" I shout as Derek covers my mouth with a kiss to hush my cries in delight as he presses firmly onto my clit and fingers my engorged pussy. "Baby!" I wail shaking against him as I unbutton and pull his zipper down to his pants. He leaves them at his knee and twists a bit so I can easily hop onto his lap.

Rubbing my wet core against his massive erection turns me on more as I grow wetter just thinking about how deep he will take me. I push his boxers out of the way and his cock springs forward as I begin to stroke the shaft all the way up to the head. "Hmm Honey, I want to make love to you," he kisses my cheek as I play with his cock and mumble against his lips. Derek pulls me closer and presses me in a searing kiss as he finds my clit again and presses down. I scream into his mouth and inch closer towards his cock letting my thighs part open a little more. Derek pulls my shorts down and pushes my panties to the side as he strokes himself and thrusts into me.

I lean forward into Derek's body and melt against him as we become one. He rocks his hips slowly in a rotating motion and squeezes my bum making me squeal in delight. "Deeper Der," I moan as his hand ravishes over my neck, arms, thighs, and breasts. He cups my heaving breast in his hand and tweaks my nipple making me jump and cum more. "You're so wet Baby," he grins rubbing his hand over my clit as I trace over his cock that is buried between us. "Faster! Harder! I need you harder!" I pant picking up the speed of my hips rocking. Derek holds me up by my hip replacing his hand on my breast with his tongue as he holds me tighter pumping into me. "Just like this Baby?" He asks huskily as my bum slaps against his thighs. "Yes! Yes! YESSS!" I cry digging my heals into his back and burying my head in the croak of his neck, "Right There!" I moan panting out into his chest as he holds me tightly. "Oh Baby! You're already cumming," he kisses my nose and lips reaching over for a napkin on the wet-bar.

"That was amazing," I smile pulling my shorts over and my top down as Derek fixes his clothes. "It's always amazing with you," he kisses me as I grab his hand and grin, "Pregnancy sex is fantastic," I mumble taking a sip of the water Derek has poured. "Yes it is, are you okay? Was I too rough?" Derek asks stroking my hair back and putting my seatbelt back in front of my belly. "No I crave you all the time, I just get a little dizzy and nauseated after all the motion," I kiss him closing my eyes and falling into his warm embrace. "Okay, here is your soft blanket, maybe you can nap. We still have a little over an hour left until we get there," Derek tells me looking down at his watch.

"Yeah, sex tires me out way more than it used too," I smile leaning onto his shoulder as he spreads the blanket out over my body. "Goodnight my beautiful stunning wife," he kisses around my face and lands on my lips sucking sweetly on them. "Night my handsome husband," I grin loving the word, "Husband," roll easily off my tongue. "Go to sleep," he murmurs as I yawn and he pulls me closer into his embrace. I lay my head on his chest and wrap our hands around my belly. "I am," I respond meekly closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Hey Honey, wake up look at the beautiful ocean," Derek whispers in my ear as I slowly open my tired eyes and sit up a little more. "Why'd you wake me up?" I groan as the sun hits my face and my eyes squint open. "The view, it's beautiful look Baby," he points out the window of the limo to the gorgeous ocean as we are on the bridge headed over to the tiny island. "That's amazing and unreal looking!" I grin taking in the beautiful view. "How long until we are there?" I ask not turning away from the view, keeping my eyes set on the water and seagulls that fly around. "About 20 minutes if there is no traffic into the resort," he says kissing my forehead.

"I feel nauseous, do we have any more bags left?" I ask looking into my tote bag. "Yes you had two left when we got off the ferry," he hands me the trash bag and holds it open for me. "Thank you," I take the bag and cringe as the gross feeling of throwing up overtakes me. "Hopefully you won't be sick as much here," Derek says rubbing my back as I heave and throw up into the bag. I nod slightly and hurl as my stomach twists. "It's so gross," I mutter wiping my mouth with a paper towel and heaving over the bag. Derek holds my hair back for me and I groan. "I know this stinks, but you will get through it," Derek strokes my cheek. I try to respond back, but am cut off from the need to throw up.

"I don't even know what I ate that upset them," I cry wiping my tears as they fall down my cheeks. "Baby, it's going to be okay, you are doing amazing. You are so wonderful carrying our babies and going through this. This part is crappy, but Sweetheart in a few months we will meet our little babies...and then it will all pay off," he kisses my cheeks and wipes my tears away. "I know it will pay off when we hear their cries, I'm going to be crying hysterically, but this part sucks," I mutter holding onto Derek's hand as I moan and curl up throwing up. Derek squeezes my hand reassuring me and I heave again and lean back onto Derek. "Do you think you're done?" He wipes my eyes and strokes the hair out of my face, "Yeah, I think so," I mutter taking a deep breath and collapsing into his chest. "Am I your human pillow?" Derek kisses my hair chuckling.

"Yes, at least while our children use me as an incubator," I laugh smiling as he shakes his head. "You're a pretty good looking incubator than," he mutters. I throw my head on his chest and laugh as he rubs my back. "I can't wait to hear their cries and lay them on my chest and breathe in the baby smell," I tell him, closing my eyes slightly. "I can't wait to see them and hold them and become a family of eight," Derek says as his every word vibrates against me laying on him. "I know it's going to be craziness, but I can't wait for it. I just want them here already," I smile looking up to meet Derek's eyes. "I can't wait to see them all bond with you on your chest, it's going to be incredible and overwhelming," he nods and wipes a tear running down his face.

"I can't wait to see you become a Mommy, you are going to be one helluva a mom Mer. The way you are with Sarah and Logan has always made me fall harder in love with you, but seeing our children and how much you love and care for them is going to be absolutely breathtaking," he smiles as I wipe his tears and hold onto his hand. "Don't cry you are going to make me cry! I can't wait to see you be a Daddy. Even though you don't have your Dad around I know you are going to be the best Daddy around. You already are to Sarah and Logan, and I believe our children will be the luckiest children to have you as a Dad. You are so patient and loving, and gosh our kids are going to hit the Daddy Jackpot," I smile holding his gaze and wiping my tears from out of my eyes. "We have to get names ready, so you can monogram everything and start nesting," he jokes kissing my tears away.

"I brought the baby book, so I want to leave here with their names set because there is a ton that I need to monogram," I smile as Derek groans. "I think our bank account is going to cringe," he laughs as I smile and shrug. "Well it better get ready because I have a feeling we are having an even split, so I can't wait to match them all together," I grin as we pass a beautiful hotel. "That's gorgeous," I mutter staring out the window. "I was going to book that, but it wasn't on the beach and I knew we wanted a beach," Derek tells me kissing my forehead. "Only the best for my wife and little babies," he rubs my belly lightly as I nod. "Yeah I want the beach," I agree as we pull into our hotels' entrance. "Well I can't argue with the "Four Seasons," I laugh as he chuckles, "No I don't think you can!"

"Babe it's gorgeous!" I squeal as the valet comes up to open our door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, I've heard congratulations is in order," the man smiles holding the door for us to get out. "Thank you," Derek and I grin stepping onto the curb to let him close the door. "Would you care for some ice water or iced tea or lemonade while we get you checked in?" Another man says as they pull our luggage out of the trunk. "A lemonade please," I nod putting my tote bag on the luggage cart. "And a water for me please," Derek says resting his hand on the small of my back. "Alright, Ruby will check you in right through the doors to the right. If you need anything at all I'm Sergio," he smiles handing us our drinks and opening the door for us. "Thank you," we both respond as the cool blast of air condition hits us, and we walk up to check in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, I have you checking in for our honeymoon suite for 6 nights," Ruby says as Derek hands over his credit card and takes the room keys. "Yes," Derek smiles taking his credit card back and escorting me over to the elevators. "You feel okay?" He asks pressing the elevator button. "Yeah, I don't think that lemonade is sitting well with the babies," I frown leaning back against the elevator. "Well we are on the fifth floor, so it shouldn't be that long," he rubs my shoulders as I blow a buff of air out. "I can't even drink something without them getting me sick, I just don't understand how I'm suppose to eat," I mutter looking over to Derek and wiping my lone tear running down my cheek.

"Babe, hopefully it goes away soon," he pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder breathing in his cologne. "I just-I just can't eat or drink anything. I can't stop throwing up," I mumble into his neck slowly taking deep breathes as he rubs my back. "I know, I know it's tough, but we are going to talk to the doctors when we get back because we need Mommy and babies to be okay, we need all of you to be okay," he kisses my head holding me tighter as the elevator dings. I pull apart and nod, wiping my tears, "I know." Derek gives me a reassuring smile and pulls me into his side so we can step off the elevator. "Baby I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what I'm not leaving. You are doing amazing carrying our six little miracle babies and I love you so much for being so selfless," he tells me walking us up to our door and unlocking it.

"Thank you," I whisper wiping my tears, "Come here," he mutters letting me step in the suite and I turn around crying, "Mhh," I mumble the fat tears running down my face as Derek takes one step toward me and pulls me against his chest. "Just breathe Mer, I got you," he kisses my neck as I sniffle and ball my fingers up on his back. "Oh I love your hormones," he laughs as I grip him tighter and nod, "Yeah," I whisper my voice shaking. He rubs my back and rocks us back and forth, "You okay Honey?" He asks pulling back a little and brushing his hands through my hair. "Yeah, I'm okay," I nod pulling him back to hug him, "I love you so much," I whisper stopping my grip on his back, "You sure?" He asks as I turn pale and my mouth runs dry.

I cover my mouth and run for the bathroom, "It's right here," Derek directs me holding onto the small of my back as I drop down to my knees and hurl into the toilet. "That lemonade," I scowl pressing my one cold hand onto my forehead and the other under my belly cradling it. "I'm never having that again," I whisper as Derek laughs pulling my hair back. "Try not to think about it," he murmurs stroking my back as I hover over the toilet again heaving into it. "I wish it was that easy," I cough out throwing up some more, "It just doesn't stop," I squeeze his hand letting him press a cold washcloth to my sweaty face. "Do you think you are done?" He asks bending down to press his lips onto my forehead. "I think so, I just want to sleep, will you lay down with me?" I ask pulling myself up and wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying," he asks me as I shake my head, "I don't know," I sob as he kisses my nose and lifts me up, "I think Mommy is exhausted and our long journey took a lot out of her," he gently lays me on the soft bed and kisses me, "We can go out to the beach tomorrow Honey, right now I think you are extremely tired," he strokes my hair back and tosses my flip flops off. "I want to sleep on you," I murmur laying back against the pillows and rolling onto my side. "I need my human pillow," I sniffle as he laughs and kisses my lips. "Using me as a pillow again?" I nod and pull him down next to me, "Please? I just want to be with you," I whimper as the waterfall starts again. "It's okay Mer, let me take my shoes off and I'll be right next to you," he leans down to kiss me and wipes my cheeks, "Sweetie I'm not going anywhere," he mutters shutting the shades and taking his button up shirt off. "Do you want your sleep shorts on?" Derek asks going over to the drawers to find all our clothes in them. "Yeah, the stretchy ones," I wipe my cheeks pulling myself up to sit.

He grabs my pink gym shorts and strips down to his boxers and a T-Shirt. "Here Mer, sit on the end," he helps me maneuver myself to the side of the bed to lean against the bed and Derek to change into my shorts. "Thank you," I smile wiping my eyes and kissing Derek's lips. "Just doing my job, now get in bed," he kisses me holding the blankets up for me to get into. I lay down and pull myself into the middle so that Derek and I can snuggle. "Alright ready to take a nap?" He asks shutting off the light and helping me turn over so that my belly lays on his stomach. I curl up against his warm body wrapping my legs around his and rest my head and hand on his chest. "Goodnight, I love you Der, thank you for putting up with my hormones," I yawn closing my eyes. "It's my job Sweetheart, I love you and our six babies," he rubs my belly gently and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight," he whispers as I nod off into a peaceful sleep.

Sorry for the delay a lot has been going on and I thank each and every one of you for your sweet comments of wanting this story to continue! Thank you! This chapter is for you all, ENJOY and Comment:)


	71. Hormones

"You awake?" Derek mutters reaching under my waist and pulls me closer to his warm body. "Mhhh, very nauseous today," I whisper rolling a little over to lay on his stomach. "Yeah? What can I do to help?" He asks moving my hair out of my eyes and kissing my lips. "Nothing really, I want you, but I think I'll get sick as we have sex," I yawn as he smirks. "Maybe slowing down will help?" He kisses my nose and pulls me up against him. "Remember when you use to do that with your hands? Before I was pregnant and it would always make me feel so good," I muster taking his hand to sit up. "I remember that, pleasuring you, I think that night Mark came to check to make sure you were okay from screaming that much," he laughs sitting up against the pillows on the head board.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't get sick," I mutter in his neck as he unties my shorts and stretches them out. He pulls them down and off my legs as I move back into his chest, "Hopefully not, you want your shirt off? You're warm," he asks holding onto the hem of my T-Shirt as I raise my hands, "Yeah, I'm really hot," I tell him as he kisses down my neck to my chest. "Good morning our six little perfect babies, be good for Mommy today!" Derek rubs his hand over my belly and kisses around it. I turn a little to shift myself and to give him better access to my chest which he latches on sucking and pulling his teeth around my nipple. "Der-" I moan arching my back against his warm chest just as his hand slips under my panties, moving them to the side. "Derek!" I mewl grasping onto his forearm tightly and rocking against him.

"Too much?" He asks as I kick off the blankets, "Yeah, I just uh," I stretch my back and take deep breathes in and out and squeeze Derek's hand. "Want me to stop?" He asks as I start to cry and shake my head. "Mer don't cry, I want you to feel good," he wipes away my tears, "Why are you crying?" He asks and I cry harder bringing his hand under my belly. "You are too big for me, I want you so bad and-" I whale into his neck as he rocks us rubbing my back. "Meredith, hey Mer," he holds my head staring into my eyes, "Baby if sex is too much then it's too much we can do other things!" He says running his hands through my bed hair. "I want to have you and have sex with you so badly, I'm so nauseous and I'm sore," I cry falling on his shoulder and he kisses my head. "Baby we can't have sex if it's too much and hurting you," he says as I shake my head, "I feel bad for you Babe," he wipes my eyes, "Honey I'm fine as long as you and our babies are okay. We can do other things, if your breasts are too sensitive and I'm too big for you then we won't do that, but Mer you have to tell me. There is always other things we can do," Derek tells me moving me around so my protruding belly is against his.

"You would be okay with that?" I ask looking up at him and he smiles, "Meredith of course I would, I love you whether we have sex or don't have sex that's not going to change," he kisses my forehead and moves to get up off the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask turning myself around and fluffing up the pillows to lay back against. "You will see," he says unzipping our suitcase as I take a sip of water and rub my belly. "Maybe this will help," Derek says shifting on the bed with the bottle of lube, vibrator, and dildo. "Seriously?" I giggle wiping the remainder of my tears as he kisses me, "I want my wife to feel good and if these three items can do it then I'm all for it," he helps me up and sits behind me. "Now relax, and please Meredith tell me if it hurts or is too much," he kisses my shoulder as I nod. "Derek I really just want your fingers, please," I murmur as he pours lube on his fingers and separates my thighs. "Yes Dear," he kisses my neck as I grab a fistful of his hair and he presses his fingers to my pussy.

I can feel his erection poking against my back and I open my thighs a little more spreading apart my bent knees as Derek pushes them down. He shifts me around so I'm pressed into the pillows and he crawls between my thighs. "Feel okay?" He asks grabbing a pillow and placing it under my hips. "Ohhh Honey!" I groan nodding as he rubs against my pussy and slips in his fingers as I shake and buck against him. "Meredith you are so perfect..." he kisses my hip working on my clit as I clench my muscles around his fingers. "Baby," I screech as I hold onto the top of my belly and clench my muscles tighter. Derek quickly thrusts his three fingers into me and I raise up against his palm. His other hand slides down from my hip and presses up against my aching clit, "Der! Der my gosh! Baby," I cry pressing my knees together.

"Mer Honey is this okay?" he kisses my neck and reaches over for more lube. He pours more lube on his fingers as I spasm and squirm. "Yes, just...slower," I groan. "I love you," He whispers reaching gently between me to stroke my pussy and kisses it as I arch up into his mouth. "Honey!" I shout clenching onto his shoulders and he flips his fingers and slowly rubs them around my clit. Slowly moving up and down my folds as I shake from the pressure. "Feel good?" He asks holding my thigh apart as I try to control my rocking. "Yes! Yesssss! God DEREK!" I buck as he presses his fingers up into my folds and I bite down on my lip holding onto the bed frame. "You want me to stop?" Derek asks adding another pillow under my hips, kissing down my hip and thighs. I shake my head and groan.

I try to fight the intense moan bubbling out of my mouth as I fight to close my legs. "Oh Baby cum for me!" He groans as I mewl and raise up against him panting and moaning. He presses down quickly against my pelvis as he rubs my g-spot and I scream holding onto his shoulder, "DER-EK! Baby!" I scream throwing my head back in the pillows as I grasp Derek's hair. He rubs his palm against my pussy and gently taps me as I cum all over his hand and the bed. "Don't stop, cum for me!" He kisses my thigh and tries to hold my thigh apart as I tighten my grip around his curls and pull Derek up to my face. Derek enters his tongue as I grab onto his curls at the nape of his neck and scream into his mouth as he presses the vibrator in my pussy. "Derek!" I scream throwing my head back against his chest. I hold onto the vibrator directing as I clench around it.

"God pregnancy has made you sexier if that's even possible," he holds the vibrator on my clit and slowly presses his finger in. He slips it deeper and I pant scrunching up my nose. "Der! I'm not wet enough," I protest raising up into his grasp as he turns and pours some lube on his fingers and presses them against my clit. I hold onto his wrist and pant as he sinks his fingers up into my core. "This good? Just rock your hips a little Baby," he kisses my ear as I push up against his knees and rock back and forth to feel the deep stimulation. "Ohhhhhhh Derek!" I whisper clamping around his fingers and cumming hard. "Right there, let that go Mer!" He kisses my lips as I bite down on his lower lip and scream squirting out from the intense pleasure. "Your hands are amazing," I breathe settling back against him as he shifts to get comfortable.

I lean back against him and take a deep breathe, exhaling out a shaky breathe. "Mer?" Derek questions placing his hand on top of my forehead. "I need to throw up," I groan pulling my body to the side and rushing over to the bathroom. "I'm right here," Derek holds my hair out of the way as I drop down onto the floor and start throwing up. He removes the hair tie from around my wrist and secures my hair into a bumpy ponytail. "Thank you...I promise I won't leave you with an erection," I smile holding onto the toilet and coughing. "Don't worry about me, let's just get the throwing up under control," he rubs my back and kisses my neck. "I know," I whisper heaving again and attempting to sit up in his hold. "Come on," he flushes the toilet and hands me my toothbrush as he brushes his teeth. I get the vomit smell and taste out of my mouth and climb back into our warm, soft bed.

Derek climbs in behind me and I snuggle up against his chest, "That felt really good, minus the vomiting," I smile laying across his chest and playing with his curls. I feel his hard on between my legs and Derek rests a hand on my bottom squeezing it gently. "I could tell," he murmurs pressing a kiss to my lips as I rock slowly and rhythmically against his cock. I feel it grow against my rocking and I sit up so I'm straddling Derek's chest. He leans up to kiss my lips and sucks gently on my lower lip as I widen my hips and massage my clit. Derek moves my hand away and toys with my pussy as I moan and I grind lower so our pelvises rock against each other.

I use Derek's chest and press against him as I raise up on my knees and take his cock into my grasp. Squeezing it softly I rub the precum off the head and around it as I grasp his balls. Derek takes in a deep breathe and let's it out as he presses on my wet pussy. "Der," I shake out taking his hands and laying one on my hip and the other on my pussy as I grind harder against his cock. "God Mer," Derek pants as I reach back and rest my hands on his thighs giving Derek more access. "Derek!" I scream as he slips his finger into my pussy as I squeeze his cock. "DER!" I cry lifting up, with Derek's help on my hip, and slowly ease back onto his cock.

He feels so big stretching my tight core as I pant and try to adjust to his size. "Nice and slow Babe," I stop moving and lean back playing with Derek's nipple while he presses his fingers against my clit. "Ohhhh Derek!" I gasp sliding down a little further onto his cock. "You feel so big! - And deep!" I groan easing up and slipping off his cock as the head falls out. "Too much?" Derek asks as I hold his cock and slide it up and down my hand,"Yeah, you are so big," I thrust his cock up and down, my thumb toying with the head as Derek moans. "Keep going Mer, oh Baby," he closes his eyes and covers his hand over mine pumping his cock up and down as Derek holds my hip in place. "I wish I could taste you," I lean down and lick his cock and bit my lip unsure if I'll get sick. "Oh Baby you feel so good don't worry," he curls up and grabs my face to kiss me as I thrust faster. He cums on my belly and rolls me over, "I'm sorry I can't take you in my mouth," I kiss his forehead and he grabs a tissue to wipe me up. "Mer, it's okay don't worry about it! You made me feel good, and just knowing you and our six babies are healthy is all that matters," he kisses me and moves me so I'm pushed back into the pillows and has one under my hips. "Now prepare to feel good," he smiles dropping kisses down my body. "Der you already made me feel good," I hold his hand and watch him pick up the dildo, "Mer tell me if it's too much," he kisses my lips and separates my thighs as he kisses up and down each thigh and makes me melt when he gets to my hip. "Mhh I will," I moan holding his head as he continues. He covers the dildo and my pussy in lube strokes my pussy making sure to touch every fold and making me melt even more into this bed against his touch, "Der! Derek! Please!" I beg yearning for him to enter me as he tortures me with his hands.

"Please what?" He asks sucking on my hip as I arch up and cry out, "I need you!" He smiles and places the vibrator on my clit as he inserts the dildo slowly rhythmically in and out as I wrap my legs around Derek's head. "You like this?" He asks as I pant and lift up on the bed screaming in pleasure. He grins pushing my thighs open and holds the vibrator against my clit as I begin to shake. "Yesssss!" I scream fisting the bed sheets and lifting off the bed while Derek pushes me gently into the mattress and the dildo and vibrator continue their assault on me as Derek kisses up and down my thighs. He holds the vibrator pressed against me and wiggles his fingers into me with the dildo. "Derek it's too much!" I moan, holding onto his hand pushing it away, "Okay, you still like this," he removes his fingers and keeps steadily going with the dildo, "Yeah...just I need to cum," I pant as he pulls me up and sits me on his lap with the dildo still in place, "Oh my gosh!" I moan hugging him burying my head into his neck as Derek continues pumping the dildo up into me quicker and the vibrator stays in place on my clit.

"Cum for me," Derek whispers holding me closer and rubbing my clit as little sparks fire off of me. "YEESSSS!" I cry scrunching my face up in pent up pleasure and press our lips together as I groan and moan into our mouths. Derek rolls us over and pulls me tighter against his chest, wrapping our legs together and pulling the pillow around my back as I break apart for air. "My god," I smile holding onto his gaze as he plays with my hair and I kiss his face. "My god is right, you were perfect. The sex keeps getting better," he kisses my nose and I toss my head over his shoulder to just hold him closer.

Derek groans as my hands travel down his chest, touching him softly. I kiss his mouth lightly, before exploring further, dropping soft little kisses along his chest, his nipples, and following the line of hair down to his waist. I shift around with the help of Derek to rest on my side with my belly resting on a pillow. "Are you comfortable?" Derek asks stroking my hair to the side and holding onto my belly as I place my hand on his leg, and look up at him. "Der, I'm okay, let me love you," I mutter moving my hand to where he is hard and throbbing.

Derek sucks his breath in sharply, placing his hand over mine, to rub his erection fully and slowly. I move up closer and gaze down his body, across his abdomen, and finally his cock. He takes my hand and places it on his thick cock, letting me take him gently in my grasp, rubbing the length of him. "God Mer," Derek moans as I grasp his balls and grasp him tighter.

As I stroke him slowly, the hard feel of him surrounding in the velvety soft skin, pulsing and hot in my hand. Derek closes his eyes as I concentrate on what he wants me to do. He guides my hand, harder and firmer, thrusting up in my hand. "God, Mer, yes, just like that," he encourages me softly, getting lost in the heat, needing this release now, or I know he won't be able to last longer. I take his cock in my other hand and wrap my thumb around the sweet tip of his cock. Derek pulls tighter onto my hair, "Baby! Don't stop!" He squirms as I roll my thumb around his cock, moving sensually back and forth.

I keep my other hand moving harder and faster, feeling him tighten around hand. I pull back and a groan is elicited from frustration from him, as I move my thumb back around his shaft and squeeze his balls driving him crazy. "Meredith, keep going, don't stop baby, please," he begs, as I circle the base of his cock with my hand and his tip and middle, as my other hand braces on his thigh, squeezing him tighter. He arches up against my face and grasps my hair tighter as he feels his climax taking over, shooting through him, and spilling hotly onto me.

Derek lays back against a pillow with a deep sigh of satisfaction, breathing heavily. "Come here Baby," he mutters as I scoot back up to kiss him, and curl into the crook of his arm, resting my head on his chest and my belly to the side of his stomach. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back gently. "I don't want to ever let you go," I whisper into his ear and nuzzle up against his neck. "I don't want to let you go either...ever," he kisses my forehead and lips. "Are we going to go get some breakfast and hit the beach?" He asks rubbing my back. "Yeah I want to go lay on the beach and see the gorgeous ocean. I want to snorkel too, and do the sand art. You know they have turtles, starfish, dolphins, and seahorses to make and I want to do it for the babies, maybe put it in their room," I smile intertwining our hands and resting them above our heads. "Then let's do that, but first we need to get dressed and you need to eat. What are you and the babies feeling like?" Derek asks wrapping me up against him as we sit up and cuddle.

"I'm not sure, I really want an orange and maybe some cinnamon, or peppermint...maybe just something minty, but I'm not sure. I think we want French toast or waffles...or a parfait, I can't decide," I groan wrapping our hands around my belly. "Well let's go downstairs I know they have a parfait and a pastry bar set up, so that's a start," he whispers biting down on my earlobe. "Mhh if you keep doing that we won't be leaving the room anytime soon," I moan as he presses his lips to my jaw and down to my belly. "Fine, but it is our honeymoon...are the babies awake?" He asks feeling around my belly. "Yes I can feel some movement, they like to be known especially when I haven't eaten in the past two hours," I smirk stretching out my back and arms and sliding off the bed.

"They take after their mother on that one," Derek smirks as I lean over and swat his chest. "I'm growing six babies I think I'm allowed to eat whatever I want," I smile pulling my hair down and starting to braid it. "I like your hair down, then I can play with it," Derek kisses my shoulder and puts on deodorant. "It will be down, I just want it in beachy waves, so I'm braiding it first," I smile opening up the large drawer filled with bathing suits. "Decisions decisions," I mutter patting my belly holding up a few bikinis. "God, whatever you wear just make sure it's easy for me to take off you," Derek smiles pulling on his blue swim trunks and a white polo shirt. "I can't decide...my boobs are huge, I think I'm going to spill out of this bathing suit, but it's my favorite! This one is soft and comfy, but not as cute," I frown holding them up for Derek to see.

"Whatever you put on I will want to take off you, so it doesn't matter to me," he says coming behind and kissing my neck. "Fine I'll go with the lavender one and then this cover up," I mutter pulling the white dress out of the closet and a hat. "Sounds good, and will probably look gorgeous too," Derek smiles watching as I pull up my bottoms. "Does it look okay with my belly?" I ask him securing the bandeau around my chest. "Yes, you look breathtaking in everything you wear," he helps me adjust the back of the bathing suit and helps me slip on my cover up. "Ready to go?" He asks as I pull out my braid and shake my hair out, securing a hat on my head and putting my flip flops on. I grab my beach bag with everything possible that I'd need and follow Derek out of the room.

"Breakfast is on the second floor," he reads the pamphlet and activity board that we received with the complimentary news paper under our door. "Then the beach," I grin taking his hand to get in the elevator. "They have the sand art, and a lunch cruise out to see the wildlife," he lists as I text Izzie to see how Sarah and Logan are. "That sounds good, I want to relax and swim and maybe get a massage done," I smile as the elevator opens to our floor. "Are you okay? We can just relax and not have to worry about the excursions," Derek says worriedly wrapping his arm around my back and lightly massaging it. "Where do you hurt? Your feet aren't swollen yet...right?" Derek asks as I grin and shake my head to get him to relax.

"Babe relax, I'm okay, my back hurts and my belly is stretching so it's itchy and growing bigger. I think a massage or maybe a bath will help," I tell him leaning into his touch when he gets to a really tight spot. "Mer you have to tell me this stuff, I want you to feel good," he kisses my neck as we walk up the steps to the restaurant. "I promise I'm okay, I really am, I'm just sore, according to the baby books it's all normal," I squeeze his hands as a hostess comes over to help up. "Okay when we get back to see the doctors we will make sure it's all normal," he whispers in my ear as the hostess directs us to a table.

Once we order our food I start to get nauseous smelling other people's food around us. "Mer you okay? What's wrong?" Derek asks stroking my cheek as I drop my hand to my belly. "The smell," I tell him as he squeezes my other hand resting on my belly, "Take some deep breathes, do you want to get out of here?" He asks as I shake my head. "I want to eat, I just don't know if I can," I whisper staring into his eyes and focusing on him and not the odor's around me. "Do you want to stand outside for a little bit maybe the fresh air will help?" He asks helping me up and guiding me over to the terrace on the beach. "Just focus on the beach and the salty air," he kisses my cheek wrapping his arms around my belly as I lean back into him taking deep breathes in.

"Excuse me sir, your food will be served in a few minutes, would you like me to move you outside here to eat?" Our waitress asks as Derek turns slightly and nods, "That would be great thank you," he smiles pulling out a chair for me to sit in, "Here this will be better for you, nobody is around us," he assures me. "Thank you, I think it will be better too," I say relaxing back in the chair and resting my hand on the top of my belly. "I can't wait until this will pass," I tell him as our food is brought outside and set in front of us.

We eat enjoying the view and peace and quiet of just the company of the two of us. By the end I am full from my banana cinnamon waffles and my parfait. "Ready to go to the beach and relax?" He asks taking my hand to help stand me up. "Yes, sand art is in two hours, so we can go over baby names," I suggest as he groans. "What? We need twelve names Der, and they have to flow together and it's going to be hard, so we need to start now. What if they are born early without a name? I can't have that I want names...we have to monogram the cribs so it's a way to get the nursery ready too," I ramble as he turns and kisses me on the lips.

"We. Will, have. Their. Names. Ready," he kisses me alternating between my lips and neck. "I just worry," I mutter, lacing our fingers together and resting them on my belly. He drops his other hand to around my waist and brings me closer into his body, "I know you do, but Mer we will get as much as we can get done before they come," he kisses my neck as I nod, "Der where is a bathroom?" I ask looking around panicking as the nausea and vomiting starts to swirl and I break into a sweat. "Let me ask," he says looking around and guiding us to the front desk, "Hi where would your bathrooms be located?" Derek asks as I take nice deep breathes and pat my face from the beads of sweat forming. "To the left, through the doors, and down the hallway," she points to us as I close my eyes and bit my lip praying I don't get sick.

"Der," I plead as he rushes us to the bathrooms following her directions. He pounds on the three doors to each bathroom and all are locked. "Der, I can't-," I cry holding my mouth leaning against the cold tiled walls and start to hyperventilate holding my mouth. I grab my hair turning towards the wall and throw up in perfect timing as Derek holds a trashcan underneath my head. "Der that smells awful-" I pant as I throw up again. "Here you go," I hear a man say and Derek ushers me into the bathroom the man came out of. Derek sits me in the chair as I continue to throw up holding the trash can. "Mer I can move the chair to the toilet and you can throw up over the toilet so you don't have to smell that," he says as I nod taking deep breathes in and out and we move me over to the toilet. I lean over the toilet to throw up and hear the door open and look behind me, "Where are you going?" I ask through tears as he shuts the door again. "Honey I was just throwing that trash out so you didn't have to smell it," he kisses my head, holding my hair as I throw up again. "Oh thank you, I just - these hormones!" I babble and he wipes my tears and put a cold wash cloth on my neck, "Mer I'm not going anywhere, don't ever think that," he kisses my shoulder as I nod holding his hand.

"Are you done?" He asks and I nod, "I don't know, do we have trash bags in case?" I ask leaning back in the chair. "We have four bags," he says helping me stand up. "I'm still really nauseous," I rub my belly and bite my lip as I lean over the sink. "Let's get you some Ginger Ale. Can you brush your teeth?" He asks as I nod taking the toothbrush from him and toothpaste. "Yes, thank you, then the beach?" I smile and he nods, "To the beach," he smiles watching me brush my teeth.

Derek caresses my cheek, "You are amazing," he says against my lips as I pull him as close to my body as my belly will let me and kiss him. "I love you," I smile pulling back from his lips and staring into his eyes. "I love you so much more every second that we share together," he smiles stroking my cheek as a tear drops down my face. "Der..." I whisper getting emotional and hugging him tighter.

"Hm? I love my beautiful wife," he kisses my hair and fixes the back of my cover-up. "I love my handsome husband too," I tell him as he washes his hands. "You even love me when I get sick?" I ask as I steal kisses from him while we stand in an embrace. "I hate seeing my wife go through it, but it doesn't make me love you any less," He kisses me, "Thank you, I don't like this part either," I kiss his shoulder as he rubs my back. "I'm sorry Mer, let's go rest and start our list of baby names," he kisses my forehead smoothing my hair out. "Do I have crazy hair?" I ask him looking in the mirror and brushing out my hair. "Do you want it up? Is it too hot for you?" he asks holding open the door for me and taking my hand in his. "Well I guess the hat works with my hair down so for now my hair will stay down," I tell him as he nods.

"Der there are so many names to choose," I look up at him as I walk alongside of him onto the picturesque beach. "We will figure it out, plus I thought you said you had a few names in mind. Did you bring paper to write them down? Maybe that will help especially with the middle names," he smiles as the beach attendant grabs towels and a table for our lounge chairs. "By the water?" He asks pointing down to the ocean. "Yes please, but not too close to people," I smile as Derek laughs. "What we don't need people ease dropping over our names," I tell him as he shrugs, "Alright, not near people," he agrees as we follow the attendant.

She pulls two chairs next to each other and drapes the towels on the chairs for us. "Thank you," Derek smiles tipping her and taking his flip flops off as I reach up and take my cover up off before sitting down. "God you look beautiful," Derek murmurs taking my hand and sitting me down. "Do you want to sit under an umbrella?" He asks and I shake my head. "I want to get some sun, I have a ton of sunscreen so we won't burn," I smile taking it out and starting to massage it on my legs and arms. "Let me get your back," he stands back up and squeezes some out of the bottle, rubbing his hands together to warm the lotion up. "It's going to be cold," I shiver as Derek presses his hands onto my shoulders rubbing the lotion around and down the back of my arms.

"It will warm up," he kisses my ear running his hands down my back and under my bandeau. "I don't think I'll be laying on my stomach anymore," I smile as he laughs, "That is true but when you go in the water you will get red," I agree and moan as his hands settle lower around my waist and hips. "Sore?" He asks and I nod, "Yeah my back is starting to hurt more often now," I tell him relaxing against his soft touch. He kisses up my shoulder to my cheek and nozzles his head into my hair. "Hopefully a relaxing trip helps," he kisses the crown of my head and sits back down. "It is, we just have one thing to do and that is to figure out names," I smile relaxing back in the lounge chair and pulling out the baby name books.

"Oh dear how many of the books did you bring?" He asks taking one of the books as I laugh, "Three, you just never know what makes you will be interested in until you see it or say it," I tell him taking a piece of paper out and writing across the top "Baby A, B, C, D, E, and F," I write down the first name and middle name to organize it better too. "Okay so I think we should just look and shout out names we like," Derek says opening his book up. "Sounds good...hmm how about we start with girl names," I say opening the book open to see list upon lists of names and their meanings. "Emma? Olivia? Ava?" Derek asks, I scrunch my nose, "I'm not a huge fan of all the A's at the end of the names, everyone has those names," I shrug.

"I'm not feeling anything with those names either, just throwing names out there," Derek smiles leafing through the book. "Charlotte, I just love that name, it's super girly and I just love the ring to it," I smile looking over at Derek. "Charlotte? I really like that name. It's a cute and girly name for our little girl, I'd put that on the list," he smiles. "Okay done," I write down the name, "Lilly or Scarlet?" Derek asks turning to me. "Lilly is nice, but I don't know I'm not feeling anything for that name," I tell him searching more. "Hannah or Addison?" Derek asks with a smile. "Hannah Shepherd...Addison Shepherd," I say, "Addi," Derek says with a look. "So no to Addison?" I ask. "Yeah, not a huge fan and Addison can be a boy or girls name so I don't want our son or daughters name being confused over what gender they are," he says and I nod, "Very true,"

"Nora or Grace?" I ask, "Grace maybe as a middle name, but I'm thinking it would be like naming her after our school and the hospital," Derek laughs. "Oh yeah, Seattle Grace Hospital too," I smile. "But I do think it's cute, for a middle name," I rest my hand on my belly and stretch my arms. "Add it on the list," he smirks. "Oh I love Charlotte Grace! Babe what do you think?" I ask grinning and looking over to him. "I love it too, I think we just picked out our little girls' name," Derek says as I write it down and circle it. "Charlotte Grace Shepherd," I beam as a tear rolls out of my eye.

"We got a name," Derek leans over and kisses my forehead. "Don't cry this is exciting now you can monogram everything that isn't walking," he laughs cupping my cheek. "Yeah I know, it's just I can't wait to put a face to her name now-if there is a girl in here," I smile wiping my tears away. "Let's start picking our other little girl names," Derek squeezes my hand. "Charlotte and..." I trail off, "Charlotte and Madison?" Derek asks as I shrug, "Charlotte and Maddie, Maddie and Char...that name has to grow on me more," I wrinkle my nose and Derek laughs, "Okay fine no Madison this time," he smirks as I giggle, "You think we will have more babies?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I think we need to throw a single baby in the mix of all the multiples," he laughs, "I guess we do," I smile resting my hand on my belly. "But I'd like them to be our babies for a few years before we try again. I mean if we have another right away it will be way too crazy, and we still have our residency starting in a year," I ramble. "Babe, I know, we will manage, we always do. Our applications are out and we have our top picks lined up on the west coast at Seattle Grace. I have a feeling we will get in just fine, and if we don't we will find somewhere else in Seattle, so that we can still have our children grow up in our house overlooking all of Seattle," he cups my chin and leans in to kiss me. "I know," I whisper kissing his lips and moving around in the chair to get comfortable.

"How about Margaret? It's your fathers' mothers' name and I know how much you loved her and it's my mothers' middle name," Derek says holding up the book showing me the name. "Maggie and Charlotte, Charlotte and Margaret...I love it, I think they go together don't you?" I ask him as my voice becomes muffled with the tears streaming down my face. "Oh Honey, I love it," Derek stands up and pulls me in you a hug. "It's okay, I know you miss your dad and grandmother," he kisses my head as I cry into his chest and he wraps me in his arms tighter. "It will be nice having them honor two great women," Derek says rubbing my back in tiny circles. "Yeah, I think they will love it," I smile leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Two names down, twenty to go," Derek smiles stroking the tears off my face. "We need Margaret to have a middle name," I tell him sitting back up on my chair. "It's definitely got to match the biblical name," Derek says and I nod, "Anne, Mary, Marie..." I list and Derek stops me, "Margaret Mary, I love it," he beams. "That's a good strong Catholic name," I giggle writing it down, "So two more girl names just in case," I smile as Derek nods, "But there better be boys in their," he rubs my belly. "I think there is," I tell him going through the books. "Mer do you like Sophie Ella, or Lauren Elle, I know you don't like the A's?" Derek asks. "Or Sophie Elle?" I ask saying it out loud a few times. "I like Sophie Elle, I think it's pretty for a little girl," he says flipping through the book.

"They do have to grow into the name too, so on a job interview or a college application I think it to sound profession, Sophie Elle Shepherd, Sophie Shepherd," I smile writing it down. "I think it's perfect and what about Margaret Grace and Charlotte Lauren?" I ask and he nods, "I like them, one of them still has Grace and Lauren that I really like," he smiles. "One more name?" He looks at me and I nod, "Emily? Mila? I'm hitting a road block," I smile and he laughs, "Emily Mila Shepherd or Mila Emily Shepherd?" He asks and I look at him, "Emily Mila or Emily Mia," I say to him and he smiles, "I like Mila it flows more," he says and I nod, "There we go then! Gosh we are good, we have four names done, now to the boys," I high five him and give him a kiss.

"Derek Jr.," I immediately say and Derek smirks, "No, I want our boys to have different names, I never liked the Junior that they would go by. And two Derek's would get confusing," he reasons as I nod, "Okay no Derek Jr., I've always loved Charles as Charlie and Theodore," I smile and Derek nods, "Charlie and Theodore, I love those two names. Classic and strong manly names," he says. "Charles Dominic, I love those names and together they are so cute, well I guess manly for our little boys," I laugh as he nods. "That's a strong manly name I love it, and how about Theodore Steven?" Derek asks and I nod. "Theodore Steven Shepherd, that's a good name, I could see him running a business one day," I smile and Derek laughs, "Our little boss," he squeezes my hand and I write down those names.

"See we are like name pros, we just need two more names," Derek boasts. "I love N names for boys like Nathan, Nolan, Nicholas, and Noah," I tell him finding the N page for boy names. "Noah and Nathan I like the best, I never was a fan of the name Nick, remember Nick Huff in school he was such a jerk and I would think of him every time I'd see our son," Derek explains and I shake my head. "Fine, no Nick cause that guy was a tool, but Noah and Nathan I love," I grin. "Okay so how about Noah Mason? And Nathan Michael? I think they sound good even though they'd have the same initials," Derek smiles looking up from the baby name book. "I love them, but yeah we I'm not sure about having the same initials. I'll write them down because I think they are great names, but maybe we save one for our future children to come," I smile and he nods. "Ahh so you agree that we will have more children," he rubs my belly and pats my hand. "I think so!" I giggle letting him stroke my belly.

"Der I think it's time for the sand art," I murmur as he kisses me and I point to further down the beach where they are setting up a table and the art work. "Time to get out of the ocean then?" He asks as I nod and he grabs the small of my waist and helps guide me out of the ocean. "Let me grab my phone and coverup and towel," I say picking stuff up off my chair as he dries off. "You need more sunscreen on," he says grabbing it along with trash bag in case, and our room key he sticks in his pocket. "I'll put more on once I'm dried off," I tell him wrapping the towel around myself, "Okay," he takes my hand and we stroll down to where the table and chairs are set up with the sand art.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. -" The woman shakes our hands, "Shepherd," Derek says and the woman nods, "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd welcome to making sand art, we will wait for a few more to join us, my name is Sasha and the Gentleman helping me out today is Omar," she smiles telling us to get comfortable in a chair and lounge chair. "Mer, they have this table and seats and the backs are covered," he points to the chairs, "And it's under shade," I smile, "Perfect for us, we will sit here," Derek helps me sit down and makes sure I'm steady because the chair does move and spin. "Good?" He asks and I nod, "It's perfect, Just be right here with me," I hold his hand as they turn our chairs looking out into the ocean view and a large table has been started to become set up by Omar and Sasha. I get up from my chair and walk over to Derek's chair, "What's the matter?" He asks as he stands up and slowly lowers me into the chair. "What animals are we making for the sextuplets?" I ask as the tears fly down my face. "Why are you crying? What's got you upset?" He asks "We didn't make any for the twins!" I cry into Derek's arm as he hugs me and kisses me. "Honey I think for Sarah we should do a fish with the emeralds and light rubies and we do another fish for our little man with emeralds and blue topaz, how does that sound?" Derek asks and nod, "I love it we have to do it and mark their monograms on each of theirs on the back," I sniffle as Derek starts grabbing supplies and we start crafting.

"So instead of the sea cruise I was thinking of resting back in our private pool and then going if you can tolerate food tonight to either pasta, or BBQ, both would have at least pasta or a rice and the BBQ would have mashed potatoes which you did good with. Or we can go grocery shopping and get food and I can make something good for all eight of us and then my tired wife could get sleep," Derek says handing me more white sand to pour over the gems I've put down into shapes on the seahorse shape. "Thank you I think that sounds great. I didn't think I could do another boat ride it's just a lot as much as I'd love to kiss a dolphin," I grin and he winks, "What's got you thinking this will be the last time seeing a Dolphin!?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders, "The fact that we are having sextuplets makes me feel this is out last vacation for a long long time." I laugh.

"Well I want to take a vacation every year with my wife and kids, call me crazy but we deserve a nice relaxing vacation, even if it's stressful getting to the destination at least we would have family time-no work or school," he kisses me as I pat down the sand and let it harden. "True, I like that plan. It would be a lot of work, but worth it with all our babies," I smile as he starts another sea animal. "See, I knew you would see it my way," he jokes as I giggle laying down the gems on the dolphin shape. "Of course Honey," I respond letting him kiss my cheek.

"Over half way done," he says pulling the light yellow and green gem towards me so I can grab them. "Closer to laying in the pool and snuggling with you in the shade," I arrange the gems on the animal shape and admire Derek's crafting skills. "Yes, and maybe we can eat at least a snack," he says patting the sand down. "Pretzels? Or Cheetos?" I smile, "Cheetos?" he laughs as I nod, "Yeah, the babies are craving some sort of chip and it's the only thing I can think of! I hope they have them, because I'd die without them right now," I look at him and he smirks, "You would die without Cheetos?" He pats my belly, "You babes don't want a yogurt or apple?" He talks to the babies and I shake my head. "I believe we have decided on Cheetos, so we are almost done and then Cheetos!" I smile. "I'd say we will have to go to the grocery store for them, what else are you craving?" Derek asks as I stretch my back and neck out. "Peanut Butter right now, and Apple Sauce," I say as he looks at me with a look of disgust, "Hopefully not eaten together right?" He says as I smirk, "Maybe, I think I'll just have to see," I tell him.

"Look how cute the sand art looks!" I smile looking at our finished eight pieces of work. "I love them Mer, and knowing we did them ourselves for our babies is even better," Derek says as I take a picture on my phone and wipe my eye. "Are you crying?" He asks and I shake my head, "Maybe," I continue wiping my eyes sniffling and Derek takes me into his arms standing up pulling me into his chest. "No need to cry Mer, the babies will love the artwork and it will look adorable on the walls. We made it especially for each one of them. All eight of our babies have a piece of artwork we created," he says wiping my tears and I nod. "I know, I just can't believe it, we are starting on decorations for their rooms," I look at him and he smiles, "Well we have names and as soon as we see the genders we will be all set. You can monogram everything and hit the ground running with the Visa card," Derek laughs as I nod. "It's just wow, I can't believe we are finally having babies. I know I'm so emotional, but Der I'm so happy," I smile through the tears as he pulls me tighter into his neck.

"Honey I'm so happy too, now are you still craving your Cheetos, Peanut Butter, and Apple Sauce?" He asks as Omar and Sasha wrap up our eight pieces of sand art. "Kinda...I'm not sure," I tell him as he takes the bags of the sand art and we thank Omar and Sasha and head back to our beach spot. "Well how about we head back for a snack then, let's feed the babies if you are feeling up for it," he says taking my tote bag from me so I don't have to carry it. "Okay, sounds good. I want to eat something and then snuggle," I smile and he nods as we step into the hotel. "Snuggling will be done, I can promise you that," he says holding my waist and directing me to the front of the hotel so we can get a taxi to the grocery store.

—-

"What find of Peanut Butter do you want Babe?" Derek asks as we examine the aisle stocked with sandwich spreads. "I don't think the babies want Peanut Butter anymore," I wrinkle my nose and grip Derek's hand tightly. "Bathroom?" He asks as I drop the bag of half eaten extra Cheddar Cheetos in the shopping basket and dash to the back. "Bathroom is this way," Derek grabs my hand and guides me to the back as I take deep breathes in through my nose and out through my mouth. "It's right there!" I point as Derek nods and pushes me down the hallway. He bangs on the bathroom door, "Der!" I beg looking at him as he bangs harder. I lean against the side and hold my belly as Derek jimmies the handle of the door and it unlocks as we we find nobody in the bathroom, "Well that was great," Derek mutters as I dash to the toilet holding my hair and throw up before Derek could even shut the door. "That was good," I lean against him as he hands me a wet paper towel to cool off and he laughs. "Real good right?" He smirks as I lean down holding his hand and throw up again. "At least I made it, the fish was staring at me at the deli and that did me in," I giggle wiping my mouth. "Done? Maybe a grocery store is not so good for you and the babies," he says and I nod. "I still feel like I'm going to get sick, but definitely I can see why they have pick up now at grocery stores...it was meant for pregnant women," I smile and he laughs.

I turn to the toilet and heave again, finally feeling less vomity, just nauseous. "Very true...Done now?" He asks, "Yeah, just really nauseous, but less vomity," I tell him and he flushes the toilet as I wash my hands and brush my teeth. "Okay, so what about Apple Sauce?" He asks and I shake my head. "I think we need to pay for the Cheetos and get out of here, the babies don't like this," I say walking hand and hand with him down the aisle. "How about a smoothie? Frozen fruit?" He asks and I quickly shake my head, "Der let's just get out of here, I can't take the smell or look, it just makes me sick," I tell him and he nods. "Okay let's go."

—-

"Finally," I smile sighing in content as Derek kisses my lips, "Finally is right," he rubs my belly and helps me with arranging the pillows against my back to snuggle against his chest. "Mer why are we watching a movie that you are crying too?" He asks fixing my camisole and the blankets as I shift on him to get comfortable with my belly. "Because _Marley and Me_ is a good movie!" I sniffle as he wiped my tears. "But Honey let's change it to a happy movie or something funny so you don't cry," he says as I nod. "Promise me you will never let anything happen to Pickles, I love him so much," I cry as Derek strokes my back. "See this is why we shouldn't watch _Marley and Me_! Pickles is a healthy dog Mer, he isn't going anywhere, he is young and full of life. Let's change the channel to something not about animals," he says and I shake my head. "It's a good movie Der! I just want Pickles to be with us forever-for our kids to grow up with him and never experience loss," I hug him tighter as he strokes my hair, "I know and Pickles hopefully will live a long time-a healthy and happy life full of belly rubs and treats and long walks, but I think we should change the movie to a funny movie."

I nod sniffling as I wipe my eyes griping Derek's T- shirt tightly and he shuffles through the channels. "Is there a funny movie on?" I ask as I close my eyes and attempt to roll over. "Need help?" He asks and I smile, "Yes," I laugh as he repositions the pillows so my belly is on top. "There is _CHIPS_ on, that's funny. Do you have a pillow between your legs?" Derek asks and I shake my head. "Sounds good, and no," he grabs a pillow and hands it to me to put it between my legs as he scouts behind me and wraps his hands and intertwines his legs with mine. "I love you Mer, even when you pick sappy movies that make you cry and get sick at the grocery store and get worked up over sand art," he kisses me as I giggle. "I love you too Der, and I thank god you put up with me because who else could? I love you forever and always and couldn't picture a better life with you even if it meant running to the bathroom all the time and crying over Cheetos and _Marley and Me_ ," I giggle. "I love you forever and always Mer, no matter what, in sickness and health and with the hormones," he rubs my belly. "I love you too forever and always," I turn my head and kiss him. He moves down and kisses my belly six times, "Goodnight sweet babies, be good for Mommy," Derek says coming up to my lips and kissing me again. "Goodnight Der," I rest my head on the pillow and connect hands with him holding his hand tight over my growing belly. "Goodnight Mer."

—-

Please Comment:)


End file.
